Reaching across time
by Miia Swann
Summary: The smartest witch of her age is thrown back twenty years in time only to study and fight alongside the infamous Marauders and their friends. Add the sudden existence of a carelessly handsome Marauder's love life to the mix and the wizarding world's history simply cannot remain the same. [Sirius Black X Hermione Granger ]
1. Shooting back in time

A/N : I do not own this, credits still belong to JK... Enjoy! first story! no flames please.

* * *

Another loud bang sounded but Hermione willed herself to keep going and not turn back. She stumbled across the great hall, the gash across her chest from where the whomping willow had hit her still bleeding profusely. Tears were streaming down her face and mixing with the blood from her left cheek as her mind numb with pain and grief refused to accept the truth. Harry was not dead. He couldn't be. But she knew it was true.

Seeing her best friend lying there cold and lifeless had made the fight go out of her, but she would be damned if she gave up now. Just one last horcrux to destroy. She and Ron could do that. They had to. They owed it to their friends who had died, to the friends that still fought by their side, they owed it to each other but mostly they owed it to Harry. That was what kept her going.

Her frantic eyes searched the room again for Ron, but the tall red head was no where to be found. Still searching, she made her way further into the great hall, passing Oliver wood dueling an unknown death eater, Angelina against the younger Nott, Charlie against Rabastan Lestrange and her terror increased. All the battles were evenly matched but she needed to hurry.

She looked to her left and saw Bill being slammed to the wall by Yaxley and Dolohov and quickly cast a curse towards the latter. As he slumped to the ground, Yaxley turned on her but before they could start on each other she saw Fleur take over. She waited only a moment to get over the surprise of her presence but seeing the former triwizard contestant fighting with a vengeance, she gratefully continued on her way.

Her feet came to an involuntary stop a mere ten feet away when her eyes locked with Luna's. The Ravenclaw and Ginny were fighting their hardest against Bellatrix and Hermione was frozen. She couldn't leave them there and go but she needed to find Ron and get the horcrux destroyed. Only a few seconds had passed as she stood there, torn between her options when she saw Luna nod before turning away.

The interaction did not go unnoticed by Bellatrix whose laughter cackled loudly before she sent both her opponents flying towards the wall. Hermione swallowed hard. She was in no state to fight the insane woman now and she knew it. And so did the death eater.

"What's wrong with my favorite mudblood?" the woman taunted before proceeding to throw her first curse. Hermione had no time to block it and fell out of its way, the curse missing her by a second.

And so the duel between the cleverest witch of her age and the most feared death eater began. Hermione blocked out curse after curse, finding no real opening to send in a curse of her own. The increasing worry that coursed through her for her two currently unconscious friends did not help a bit. Ducking, twisting and swerving to avoid every curse she managed to stay alive but each movement added pain to her already wounded under nourished, highly taxed body.

"You've lost your fire, you are no longer fun!" Bellatrix sneered as the young brunette tried to dodge another curse that hit her arm. The force of it sent her spiraling to the floor, her wand slipping out of her hand.

She closed her eyes in pain and when she opened them again after a few seconds, the taller woman was towering over her, smiling almost sweetly before stepping on her ankle. It cracked and broke under the pressure and Hermione screamed in pain.

Bellatrix inspected her work happily, adding a few more cuts on her legs and torso, then placing a curse so no damage on her person could be fixed with magic she turned back to look at Hermione's face. The younger witch had tears streaming down her face, her eyes screwed tightly shut.

A hand took her chin, forcing her to open her eyes and look directly into bottomless pits of black. "That's more fun isn't it?" the cold voice taunted and before she could register the words fully, the first of many cruciatis curses hit her. Her body writhed in pain and her shrieks of agony were joined in by echoes of the same manic laughter.

She felt like they had been at it for hours, her screams were becoming hoarse and she wondered why no one was trying to help her out. Three full minutes later the pain subsided before her arm began to burn. She gave up then and just prayed for it all to end. She wanted it to be over. Her body couldn't take it anymore.

"HERMIONE" a voice shouted from a distance. Bellatrix laughed and turned to the source of the new voice, leaving the younger woman some time to breathe. But the pain didn't reduce a bit and she felt her life leaving her slowly but steadily. She did nothing to fight it until another scream of pain pulled her back to the brink of consciousness.

Ron…Ron was being tortured by Bellatrix. She needed to help him. She had to. Her eyes opened and she stretched her bleeding hand towards her abandoned wand. The effort hurt more than she could ever suspect and she closed her eyes again.

The next time she opened them, Minerva McGonagall was dueling Bellatrix and ron was on the floor not too far away from her. She willed herself to focus on him, him and nothing else. But it was hard; her eyes kept closing on their own accord. Next time she opened them, his eyes locked with hers. She tried to hold the gaze but her eyes closed again. She fought to stay conscious and when she opened them again he was half crawling, half stumbling towards her. They closed again, this time opening to his outstretched hands. He was asking her for something.

The next time she opened her eyes, he was on her left. "mione…the fangs" he breathed. She couldn't move enough to nod her head, she couldn't speak after all the screaming and she helplessly looked into his eyes. He pulled out the small now blood soaked bag from where it was attached to the belt of her jeans.

He was rummaging through it and she watched him all the while drifting in and out of reality. Seconds became minutes and each time her eyes closed, they took longer to open. Ron knew she didn't have long. First Harry and now Hermione, grief over powered him quickly replacing his desperation.

He began to give up hope on finding the fangs before Bellatrix returned for them. So when cool metal grazed against his fingers, his eyes widened. He pulled out the little gold chain, his mouth going dry at the sight of it.

"Mione! Mione! Wake up! How do I use this? Hermione!" he called frantically already twisting the hour glass and the little dials on the side. She opened her eyes, his yelling pulling her out of the darkness.

Her eyelids fluttered open to see Ron holding something that sparkled brightly. His bloodied hands were twisting and turning every knob on it along with the hour glass. But before she could scream at him to stop someone else did.

"RON!" Ginny's voice echoed and things seemed to slow down. She saw him look up at the sound of his sister's voice only to come face to face with Bellatrix again.

He dropped the golden chain on Hermione trying to reach his wand but he didn't have enough time. Jet green light shot out from her wand and headed straight to his heart. A moment later he fell beside the brunette like a puppet whose strings had been cut off.

She felt herself scream in agony and her voice was joined by Ginny's shriek from her left and Bellatrix's laugh from her right.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bellatrix asked her voice excited as she moved towards Hermione. But before she could take another step Ginny directed her own wand at her best friend shooting a random spell that jolted the time turner into action.

The last thing she saw was Bellatrix howling with rage before directing her wand at Ginny and shooting out another flash of green light.

Hermione tried to scream but it was lost in the blur of light around her and the next thing she knew she was slammed to the ground, her head hitting hard stone before she finally passed out.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

A week into the school year and the great hall was just a babble of voices. Students chatted away loudly on all four tables and even the professors were engrossed in their own conversation.

"You are the head boy!" two voices chorused loudly from the Gryffindor table. Remus Lupin sunk a bit lower into his seat.

"Exactly why we shouldn't be doing this" he said quietly to the two eager dark haired boys staring at him indignantly.

James and Sirius narrowed their eyes at him. Peter shrugged helplessly from the side but whatever argument either boy had to make was lost when a crash sounded from somewhere in the Ravenclaw table.

Everyone turned towards the source of the sound, curious to see what was going on but the screams of terror seemed to freeze the entire hall. The ravenclaw's backed out of their seats and stumbled back to get away.

Sirius and James exchanged glances before quickly getting on the table and looking towards the cause of the chaos. But whatever they had been expecting, it was nothing compared to the sight that met their eyes and the blood drained from their faces.

They silently pulled at their fellow marauders, tugging them up while their eyes stayed locked on the bloodied mess that was now the broken head of the Ravenclaw table. Remus and peter neither of whom could control their curiosity could not help but clamber to the top of the table before they too froze in horror.

They watched in silence as the teachers rushed in, clearing the crowd and hurrying towards the body on the table. A few seconds passed as McGonagall checked the pulse, a couple of glances were exchanged before a stretcher was summoned out of thin air and an extra sheet to wrap the body in.

The hall was still as stone, no one daring to even breathe as the headmaster proceeded to levitate the body out of the hall. By the time they had exited the hall, the sheets had turned red with blood and then they were all gone.

A good fifteen minutes passed before whispers finally broke out of the crowd. Students started to talk in hushed whispers as filed out, all appetites lost to the horrifying sight.

No one even bothered to comment on the four boys standing on their tables and not even Remus had enough sense to get down right then. James and Sirius were looking at each other, their minds racing.

One nod later they jumped down; dragging their fellow marauders and hurrying out. They walked in silence, pushing past the crowds and finally reaching an abandoned corridor.

Wordlessly James pulled out his cloak, peter transformed and got on sirius's shoulder and the three boys slipped under it before making their way to the hospital wing. They reached the doors without incident only to realize that the entire place had been warded off.

Another glance and remus could tell that they were about to camp right there until they got more information. Of course he was right because they walked a few feet away from the doors and crouched down.

They still waited in silence, each thinking of the same bloodied body until peter transformed back. "Why are we still here?" he whispered.

The other three rolled their eyes at him not bothering to answer such a stupid question.

"Just change back wormy" sirius replied.

Peter looked like he was about to protest when remus spoke. "Its more comfortable than crouching this way pete" he said soothingly.

"But Remus, what is the point of waiting here and trying to get closer to a damn body? I want to go back and eat" the stout little boy said almost angrily.

"You are hungry after seeing that?" Remus asked in shock.

"You don't know she's dead" Sirius said at the same time.

James just looked strangely at the blond before turning away. Peter seeing that he had no support turned back into a grey rat and stayed put.

After what seemed like an hour the teachers began to file out, all of them whispering amongst themselves. They caught slughorn walking towards them in all his walrus glory, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I simply don't see how she is still alive" he was saying to Pomona as they walked past the boys.

James and Sirius both grinned in triumph and remus too could help but smile with them. They waited a little bit longer but when they realized that the wards weren't going to be taken down anytime soon, they made their way back to the dorms.

Once safely inside, they pulled the cloak off and fell on their respective beds, trying hard not to think about the sore spots they got from an hour of crouching.

"Do you have anything to eat?" peter asked no one in general. James didn't seem to be listening and Remus shook his head in a negative but was surprised to see Sirius jump out of his bed and head towards his nightstand.

Peter looked hopefully at the tall marauder who was rummaging through his things and groaned loudly when he turned back, holding a parchment in his hand. The other two inhabitants of the room too looked at Sirius questioningly until their eyes fell on the treasure he was holding.

James jumped out of his bed, moving eagerly towards his brother, and within seconds both of them were on remus's bed, the map lying open in front of them. They watched as the little inked names appeared on the sheet and finally all their eyes settled on one name

_'Hermione Granger'_

* * *

_**A/N : **__Yes! the first chapter is up and i want to let you know that __**THIRTY CHAPTERS ARE DONE! ***proud grin***  
**_

_oh and in case you were wondering Harry and Voldemort are both dead but his death eaters are still fighting because he commanded them to go on saying he will be back (yes because of the Horcruxes)_

See you soon! 3


	2. Infirmary

_**A/N : **__thank you for the reviews! :) here's the promised chapter! Oh and characters still belong to JK!_

* * *

_'I wonder what happened to you Hermione'_ sirius thought.

It had been a week since the girl had arrived in Hogwarts and there was no news about her whatsoever. The first two days were spent in speculation and the whole castle was filled with rumors.

Some seemed pretty possible. She could be an auror, or a member of the order of the phoenix, her body could really have been sent as a warning to Dumbledore, she could have even been a way to let Hogwarts know that it's no longer safe.

But the others were ranging from delusional to absolutely crazy. There were rumors that she had been attacked by dark creatures, most probably a werewolf. That rumor made Remus highly uncomfortable and he even snapped at a Hufflepuff saying that the night she arrived was not a full moon.

Though when they had nothing more to say about the mangled girl, not even a name to go by, the students as one had decided that she was dead. Some like Lily Evans even mourned her death, for whoever she was, she did not seem to deserve what had been done to her.

The four boys could not help but agree to that. There was no way anyone deserved that. Then again they knew that she wasn't dead. Everyday for the past week the marauders had taken it upon themselves to check the map for her presence. Of course she never moved, they didn't think she was even conscious yet but they still checked every now and again just to make sure she was there.

She had been kept in what they called 'moony's corner'. It was a little cordoned off area at the very end of the hospital wing where Remus would rest after every moon. And tonight was at long last a full moon.

They hadn't been so eager for it since the first time they had accompanied him there and even remus had grudgingly admitted that he was rather looking forward to the next morning.

They were hoping that remus would be in the same room as Hermione, because even though none of them would be allowed to enter maybe he could find out something about her.

The night couldn't have gone any slower, they were all distracted and both padfoot and prongs had been hurt quite a bit due to the lack of concentration. But they couldn't really be blamed, for in the week that had passed the young pure hearted boys had actually begun to care about the girl and were eager to see her well.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

She was in pain. Every inch of her body hurt. Her mind could register nothing except the pain. When she had woken up for the first time in four days, she had seen the matron bustling around.

The woman had immediately sent for Dumbledore before giving her patient some water. Hermione's parched throat welcomed the water but she had been sucked back into the darkness almost instantly and when the headmaster arrived, it was once again to an unconscious girl.

The next few days had passed in similar fashion, Hermione would wake up every now and then for some water but her eyes never stayed open for long. After the first couple of times, the headmaster had decided that his conversation could wait till she was out of bed.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBGHSBHGSBHGSBSBHGSB HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

He woke up to a dull throb on his right arm and sunk deeper into the pillows. Relief washed over him for another moon had come and gone and the familiar scent of medicines over powered his senses along with something fragrant.

His eyes snapped open and instantly he turned towards the smell. Beside him lying on another bed a mere three feet away was Hermione! She was covered in clean sheets up until her neck and her face had a deep gash across her left cheek. There was a bandage wound around the major portion of her head and the little skin that he could see looked pale and white as sheet.

"poor girl" the voice of the matron said from behind him and he turned his attention away.

"I didn't-" he began but madam Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

"We didn't know if she would really live, we could have lost her any time and so there were no announcements made. I do understand why everyone thought her dead….its a miracle she's made it this far." The woman said as she checked the broken arm and a couple of other gashes.

They had already figured out that much but the part that truly shocked Remus was that she looked so young. In fact she looked pretty much their age.

"How – how old is she?" he asked after a moments pause.

"I don't know…" was the gentle reply. "She hasn't been awake much for us to know anything about her." he could only stare silently.

"Anyway Remus, you should get some sleep, your arm is broken quite badly and you need your rest" the woman continued, before handing him a sleeping potion.

He took it with a grateful smile and slumped back into his bed. His eyes and thoughts stayed on the girl by his side before finally drifting off into fitful slumber where he had dreams of Hermione being chased across a dark alley.

As he followed her helplessly, he saw at least a dozen men on her tail, all of them sending out a colorful stream of curses. Most of them missed but with each turn she began to resemble the mangled girl that had arrived in Hogwarts.

There was a loud crash and Remus woke with a start to see Hermione on the floor, her wand by her side. He wanted to get up and help her but his body refused to respond as he stared at the girl in complete horror.

It looked like she had tried to stand up. But she wasn't wearing much and the sheet she had wrapped around herself had fallen off. Every inch of her body was designed with deep gashes and little pink lines that seemed yet to heal.

There wasn't a single stretch of unmarked skin, her thighs, her torso and even her neck was marked up but the one scar that held Remus frozen in his place was the one on her arm. It read MUDBLOOD in big bold letters, beginning a little below her shoulder and stretching all the way to her elbow.

He saw madam Pomfrey run in and help the girl up but his eyes refused to leave the words etched into her skin. The matron followed his gaze before quickly throwing the sheets over the young witch again.

Once the sheets blocked his view of the words, he turned away retching heavily on the floor as his eyes began filling up with unshed tears. The matron gave him a sympathetic glance before turning back to the shaking witch in her arms.

Remus watched as she tried to direct Hermione back to bed but the girl stubbornly refused to move, holding her ground with the little energy she had. Silently she pointed to the chair by the window. The woman seemed to consider the request for a minute before gently helping her to it.

Remus felt himself pale for the sight of those eyes curdled his blood. They were brown very much like his own but they seemed to be endless tunnels of emptiness. There was no pain, no grief nothing. They were just blank. It was like looking into the eyes of a corpse.

The matron came bustling back to his side, cleaning up the vomit with one flick of her wand before handing him a piece of chocolate. He took it but said nothing, still shaken from what he had seen.

"Do you wish to go back to your classes Remus?" the matron asked him kindly. He nodded quickly, his head wobbling.

"Very well, you have only one hour of lessons left for the day. I suggest you go right back to your dorms after that." He jerked his head again before she left him alone to change.

Once he was ready, he turned towards the girl one more time. Madam Pomfrey was fussing over her but there was no response of any kind as she sat, her back ramrod straight, her hand clutching her wand tightly and her eyes locked on something far away.

He thanked the matron and hastily retreated but his eyes kept going back to take one last look at Hermione and before he could make it out safely, he bumped right into the headmaster.

"Ah! Mr. Lupin, feeling better already?" the old man asked, his eyes still twinkling.

"Yes sir, madam pomfrey said I could go back to class" he replied but his voice was shaky.

Dumbledore smiled happily "then best be on your way" he said. Remus nodded and hurried past the older man before stopping and turning back around.

"Sir, about her arm... Can't you do something to remove it?" he asked.

The smile was wiped away from the headmasters face. "It was cut into her with dark magic. I don't think anything can make it go away" he said gravely. Remus felt the bile accumulate in his throat again and he quickly left.

* * *

**A/N : **i really wish it would be twenty four hours since i joined! i want to update the cover image :/  
but i do hope you liked it!

**See you soon! 3  
**


	3. Hermione's pain

**A/N : **belongs to JK!

Victoria/ Potterheadlestrange - thank you! would it be too selfish of me to wish you had a lot of breaks? ;)

Writergurl27, emmyemmy1234 and Ashies - thank you for your time!

Hope you all like this too!

* * *

Sirius was lounging in his seat, bored as ever. Herbology was one of his least favorite classes and even having an excellent teacher didn't help in the slightest. He continuously prodded James who was wistfully looking out towards the Quidditch pitch, imagining a game.

"Padfoot! Prongs" peter hissed from James's side.

"I don't care if she's looking wormy. I simply do not like devils snare" Sirius said lazily as he continued prodding james.

"No look Remus!" the shortest marauder said. Sirius instantly sat up straighter and turned around to see the werewolf hurrying towards the green houses.

"What on earth?" he muttered before kicking James hard, all the while keeping his eyes on Moony.

"OUCH!" James yelped making professor sprout turn towards them with disapproval.

"Is there something you want to share Mr. Potter?" she asked but before he could reply the door opened and Remus hovered by it. The professor seemed surprised but gave him a warm smile and motioned for him to join the class.

As the lanky brown haired boy took a seat next to Sirius, the three marauders turned on him with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing back already?" Sirius hissed.

"I couldn't stay there anymore" was the confusing reply.

Needless to say, they were curious but the werewolf refused to say another word.

* * *

Hermione had woken up in the Hogwarts infirmary to a searing headache. Memories flashed past her. Harry's cold and lifeless body, Luna slumped against the wall, Ron dropping dead beside her, Ginny getting killed by Bellatrix. She had lost them all.

Her hands clenched at the sheets before she pulled herself up. There was only one bed by her side, with a sleeping boy but it didn't matter. She looked down, her eyes taking in her body. She saw the cuts and scars and even the words Bellatrix had carved in but it didn't matter either. Nothing did because they were all gone.

She tried to stand up, pulling the sheets along with her. Once her feet touched the cold stone floor, she gripped the bed tight and then heaved her body out of it. After she felt steady, she tried to let go of her hold and before she knew it the ground rushed up to meet her.

Madam Pomfrey was at her side within seconds and the woman tried to get her back in bed but she knew it would do her no good. She tried to get the matron to allow her to sit by the window. She felt herself being guided there and upon reaching the chair, she collapsed into it.

The medi-witch was fussing over her but she didn't care. She wanted to be alone. She wanted time out. She saw Dumbledore trying to address her but she wasn't ready to talk and hoped that if she kept her silence, he would go away.

The headmaster seemed to understand. He had silently come to stand by her side and placing a hand on her shoulder he spoke gently.

"You can ask madam pomfrey to fetch me when you are ready to talk. But remember my dear help is given to all those who ask for it." He said. She gave a slight nod. The man stayed a moment longer, noticing the wand in her hand.

"And I want you to know that within the four walls of Hogwarts, you are completely safe and no one shall-" the old wizard had started to say but she didn't hear the rest of it as she gave a short burst of laughter.

Her laugh sounded wrong even to her. It was cold but she couldn't help it. Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place there was and yet all things in her life had gone horribly wrong only here.

The headmaster had left without another word and madam pomfrey too was busy in another corner, leaving Hermione to her own tortured silence.

Hogwarts. It had been her home for seven years. Right here in this castle she had found friendship, learnt the meaning of a family, and discovered love but above all else, this was where she had belonged. It was her real home.

But everything it had given it had taken away. She felt like laughing and crying and raging all at the same time.

When she first got her letter, it was like a fairytale. A dream come true. She was so excited and it was her possibly one of her happiest moments in life.

Then in her first year, when she began to learn more about magic, she was so enthralled. Never in all her childhood could she have imagined learning something so fascinating. She had also found herself true friends in Harry and Ron and Hogwarts really did seem to be the castle of dreams regardless of three headed dogs, giant chess boards, magical flames and all of it.

The next year wasn't any different; she enjoyed being in the castle and making complicated potions. Her friendship with Harry and Ron seemed to grow stronger each passing day and with Ginny too entering her life, it seemed perfect. So unearthing the castles darkest secrets and realizing that a basilisk lived under their feet was not really a turn off. It was just another adventure that cemented her friendship with all three of them.

With a whole world of new subjects in her third year and being trusted by McGonagall enough to be given a time turner had made her want to skip around in joy. Sure there were a few issues with Ron that needed to be settled but Ginny stayed by her and Harry too tried his best. Sirius turning out to be Harry's godfather and seeing her best friend finally having a real family had in her books been worth almost facing a full fledged werewolf and everything else.

The fourth year had its fair share of joy rides, what with all the hours she got to spend with Krum, getting noticed for the first time for her something other than her brains, the Yule ball and getting reeta skeeter. Okay so she spent half of it worrying about Harry, got held hostage by merpeople and Voldemort returned but what's life without a little struggle.

Fifth and sixth years were good ones too, what with Luna and Neville becoming an important part of her life, the DA and the order and all their uprising against umbridge. It had been good. She liked to feel like she was making a difference and the hunt for Horcruxes had intrigued her. Made her feel capable and strong and most of all, she liked saving lives. She liked helping people and this suited her just fine. It was okay if life wasn't a paradise because she was grown up and being an adult, she took her responsibilities seriously.

The seventh year, they hadn't really returned to the castle, but it was okay because she had Harry and Ron with her and they would bring down Voldemort, no matter how much effort it took she thanked the lucky stars for her luck when they broke into the ministry and Gringotts, not to mention breaking out of the Malfoy manor.

So that night when they had entered Hogwarts, she had felt powerful, almost unstoppable. She knew they would be able to do it. They had done so much and they were so close to winning and she could almost feel it. The best part though was that shortly before the battle began, Ron had proposed. They were now engaged and she felt like she had the world under her feet.

And then it had all been pulled out from under her. They had lost Remus, someone she had counted as family and trusted deeply. Tonks had gone next, the capable witch a sister in all but blood. Grief weighed her down when Fred died the prankster a true surrogate brother.

But it was okay, the dead would be mourned when they won the battle. It was only a matter of time and so she fought. Then Harry died and it stopped being okay. She felt defeated but she had known she couldn't give up and so she continued.

Everything after that had been too fast. Luna, Ron, Ginny….Bellatrix had killed them all. And here she was lost in an unknown time period.

Suddenly she felt tired. It felt like she had been fighting for too long and she couldn't do it anymore. She didn't remember the happy times, only the fights and to her it seemed like all seven years had been spent in trying to keep the darkness away only to drown in it now.

She felt defeated, after all that it took, they had lost and she dreaded going back to her time. But what if she couldn't? There was no way she could start over again. The fight had gone out of her, the fire completely put out.

She wasn't the smartest witch of her age anymore; she wasn't one third of the glorious golden trio. She wasn't Hermione granger the know it all. She was just a seventeen year old who had seen too much of what the world could do. She was just a young scarred girl who had lost everyone including her new fiancé.

And so she sat on the window sill, looking out on the Hogwarts grounds where students ran around or sat happily under the trees but seeing the deadly duels and the slain warriors.

* * *

Once the four boys had returned to the confines of their dorms, Remus told them all he had seen during his brief stay with Hermione. In the beginning they were horrified but by the time he was done both Sirius and James seemed absolutely livid.

"She's seventeen?! Are you sure?!" James asked with gritted teeth for the tenth time as he paced the room.

"I'm not sure prongs. She looks like it. But she can't be older than nineteen anyway" Remus replied patiently.

"And Dumbledore said there was no way to remove the words carved into her skin?" Sirius asked, his voice a menacing growl.

"No, it's a cursed wound" Remus said, repeating his answer again. He sighed. Peter seemed oddly silent and he wondered if the boy was scared. Maybe he would talk to him once the other two had cooled off.

"I don't understand why anybody would do something like that to a 17 year old" James muttered.

"A seventeen year old muggle born who is not in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked. James looked surprised.

"She might have gone to some other school? Beauxbatons maybe?" Remus offered

"But all witches and wizards born in UK attend Hogwarts unless their parents prefer some other school and muggle parents will not know" Sirius replied.

"You don't know that she's from here!" Remus countered again.

"Alright, if she is from Beauxbatons, why would she be sent here? If the death eaters wanted to send a message wouldn't they pick one from our own lot?" Sirius asked. James growled in response, his thoughts jumping to lily but Sirius simply ignored him.

"I don't know… maybe the death eaters have nothing to do with this" Remus said though he couldn't believe his own words.

Sirius raised an incredulous eyebrow but otherwise chose to ignore Remus's response. His mind was filled with the image of a bloodied and mangled Hermione and one of his crazy cousin. He didn't know how but he simply _knew_ that Bellatrix had something to do with this.

The four boys lapsed into silence again, each lost in his own thoughts. James continued to pace, Sirius sat motionless as stone, Remus fidgeted and peter had sunk into the shadows wondering if it had indeed been the work of death eaters.

"We are paying her a visit!" James said suddenly.

"Too dangerous" Remus replied immediately but Sirius was already standing up.

"It won't work, besides Dumbledore is probably talking to her right now" Remus said trying to sound firm.

"Even better! What better way to get information?" Sirius asked

The head boy looked between one dark head to another but there was no curiosity there, their eyes weren't lit up with mischief. There was genuine concern and a level of anger and Remus felt himself give in.

"Coming wormy?" Remus questioned but the boy simply shook his head in a negative, letting the three marauders walk out of the dorm with a cloak stashed on their person.

* * *

**A/N : **I understand if you all find this a bit angsty but i really want to emphasize on how hurt and scared Hermione was so you can see how Sirius slowly brings her back to her general fiery self! besides i don't see how she can be cheerful after all she lost...so yes, she's angsty...sorry if that bothers you. :(


	4. First Conversation

**A/N : **Its all JK's! Thank you for all the reviews! :)

* * *

Once they reached the hospital wing, Remus walked in the front, James and Sirius following him under the cloak. Before opening the doors though, moony heard James whisper "Hermione is alone in there"

If the werewolf was surprised he hid it well and proceeded to enter the infirmary, the two boys on his tail. They walked across the room, all the way to the other end where they knew Hermione to be.

All three of them stopped momentarily as they looked at her. Still covered in the sheets from her bed and holding her wand tightly, she was sitting still as a statue, looking out the window.

Remus felt someone nudge him forward and he sighed. He took a few more steps closer before clearing his throat.

"Hermione?" he called softly.

Her head jerked in his direction, she raised her wand and pointed it to his chest making all three marauders freeze. They saw her frown as her eyes bored into Remus's before she closed her eyes.

The familiar sight of Remus, his soft brown eyes still filled with warmth had felt like a punch in her gut and she screwed her eyes tightly shut. Once the nostalgia faded, she was confused. How had a seventeen year old Remus lupin known her name?

Frowning again she opened her eyes, taking in his lanky profile before her eyes flicked through the rest of the room. Sure enough, a couple of feet behind him she saw the familiar gleam of silver. The invisibility cloak…okay so he wasn't alone. Her eyes lingered for a moment longer as her mind registered that they would have used the map. The marauders map never lied after all.

James and Sirius both squirmed, uneasy from her fixed stare. It was like she could see right through the cloak. Remus too seemed to be slightly unnerved as he stood before the girl, fidgeting.

"None of you should be here" she rasped. Remus began to protest but his voice died when she pointed her wand at a target behind him.

Confused and intrigued and concerned, the two marauders threw their cloak away and emerged in front of her. Her eyes fell on a young and handsome Sirius black before moving to look at James. The little color she had in her face faded and her breathing hitched before accelerating.

All these years she had heard that Harry looked like a carbon copy of his father but to actually see it for herself was quite another thing. And the last time she had seen a thin, messy black haired boy with glasses had been on the floor, lying cold and lifeless.

The three boys looked at each other in shock as they watched her hyperventilate, her eyes wide and unfocused. As one they rushed to kneel beside the young witch. Remus placed a hand on her shoulder trying to steady her; James chanted for her to breathe while Sirius took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on it.

Hardly two minutes had passed before she relaxed and her breathing became even again. She looked at the three young faces staring at her with evident concern, none of them making a move to let go of her and they were all speaking together, trying desperately to assure her.

"Its okay we'll keep you safe" James was saying

"Its all over, you are going to be fine" Sirius soothed.

"Its alright, nothing can hurt you here." Remus's calm voice said firmly into her ear.

"Th- thank you but you should still leave" she said, her voice still hoarse. "Madam Pomfrey will be back anytime" she continued when none of them seemed to listen.

They stayed still weighing their chances while holding on to her. She was right, the matron would be back anytime and if she saw them, they were done for but how could they leave this pale young witch all alone?

"Go…" she whispered softly. Another silent moment later they all stood up still uncertain, their faces masked with uniform worry.

"We'll try to come back soon" Sirius vowed in a low voice. The other two nodding at his side with promised filled eyes. She tried to smile weakly at them and somehow that seemed to convince them enough to leave.

James disappeared under the cloak, Remus backed against the curtains while Sirius bent down to kiss her still chalky white knuckles. "Take care" he whispered before he too disappeared. Moments later she heard the door shut softly and she was once again truly alone.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

After the marauders had left, her mind had raced at new speeds. She was twenty years into the past and this meant that she could change everything. None of them would have to die. Not the young boys who had just left the room, not even the friends and family she currently mourned.

It would of course mean she had to fight again, she knew she would but the question was could she win? Could she change things for the better? Would things turn out worse if she messes up somewhere? Time was too complex a thing for her to place any bets but how much worse could things get?

They had lost a lot in the first wizarding war but had survived. In the second however, everything was gone. He had been too powerful and they had been annihilated but he wasn't as strong here and just maybe they had a chance.

With that in mind, Hermione had informed Madam Pomfrey that she was ready to speak. The old matron had nodded at once, fetching her a pair of pajamas before rushing out to send for the headmaster, she sighed wishing the woman would wait to hear her out.

In record time, the old headmaster was walking into the room, his blue eyes twinkling kindly and his face split into a wide smile. "Thank you poppy" he said to the matron before pulling the screens around himself and Hermione.

"I hope you are feeling better miss-?" the old wizard enquired politely.

"Hermione Granger sir" she replied before continuing "and I'm much better, thank you"

"Ah! Miss Granger! Good. Good. Then it seems we have some issues to discuss?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Yes, but if you wouldn't mind a small request before we begin sir?" she asked looking pleadingly at him. His eyes remained locked in hers but he nodded kindly.

"Would professor McGonagall join us?" she asked. It wasn't that she had a problem speaking to the headmaster alone but to be surrounded by only the people who were dead in her time was rather unnerving and to Hermione, Minerva McGonagall had been a pillar of strength all through her seven years and the closest semblance of family she had in this time.

If he had been surprised, he hid it well and smiled. "Of course my dear" he said before sending a quick word to the deputy headmistress and taking a seat by the bed.

McGonagall had been rather stunned when the headmaster had sent an urgent request for her to come to the hospital wing, saying the young witch was asking for her. She had transformed and streaked straight to the doors outside the ward before reverting to her original form and striding in.

Hermione smiled at the familiar sight of her head of the house and after a little round of introduction, both of them were seated on the left of her bed, waiting for her to begin her tale.

"I suppose this is 1977?" she asked as a confirmation. On receiving two nods she continued. "Then I was born just a couple of years from now." she said and waited, letting the news sink in. when neither professor made a comment she continued.

"My parents are muggle doctors and like any Hogwarts student I received my letter when I turned eleven." She said smiling towards the animagus professor. "I was sorted into Gryffindor and from my first year, a couple of friends and I have faced a fair share of adventures. In our seventh year though Voldemort who had been gone for a good decade was back in full power and so three of us opted to discontinue from Hogwarts and go on a mission to find and destroy his horcruxes."

"How many of them had he made by then miss granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Seven. But I can help you find and destroy most of them" she answered. He nodded gratefully and fell silent again, giving her a chance to continue.

"We had only one piece left to destroy when the final battle began, here in Hogwarts. There were too many death eaters and we were over powered. Most of the order died, as did some of the younger fighters. It was evident we were losing and Ro- I mean my fiancé had the final horcrux while I had the basilisk fangs needed to destroy it. But before we could do much, I was tortured and he was killed while trying to find the fangs from my bag. But he had however found my time turner" she said in a whisper. She didn't know why but saying them loudly made them more real and so she clenched her hands tight and said it all as quickly as she could.

"Your time turner?" McGonagall asked.

"In my third year, I had taken more lessons than everyone and so you had gotten me a time turner from the ministry." She said to a gaping transfiguration professor.

"Anyway a spell hit it and it turned back twenty years, its maximum capacity and landed me here" she said trying to make it sound casual.

"Miss Granger you must be aware that time turners of such capacities are yet to be made?" Dumbledore asked her.

"I know sir. I also know that in the six years that it is going to take for one to be made, I would have altered too much whether I intend to or not and that means the future I come from will no longer exist" she replied carefully.

He considered her words for a few moments before speaking again. "I take it that you are eighteen?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued "and you missed your final year of education?" Hermione nodded more vigorously now.

"Very well then, I would be glad to have you take your place here in Hogwarts. Once you are fit enough, you can join our seventh years in their lessons." He said the smile back on his face.

"Thank you headmaster, but I would also like to join the order of the phoenix" she said, looking at him intently.

"You are too young my dear" he replied gravely.

"What I lack in years, I have in experience and information" she replied confidently. He looked at her before nodding again.

"We shall discuss this further once you are better but for now miss granger, I suggest you take some rest. I have prevailed upon your attention too much as it is" the old wizard was on his feet, McGonagall too rising by his side.

She nodded and watched as both of them bid her to take care and rest well before turning to leave. Suddenly she felt fear overcome all else and she sat up in her bed again.

"Professor?" she croaked urgently. "I have another request to make of you"

* * *

**A/N: **Any guesses on what the request is? *wink* Its easy.

Confession - I WANT SIRIUS!


	5. Red and Gold

**A/N : **Thank you again for all those reviews! and yes i will get that rat out real soon...and i'm sure i can get her around to meeting her friends again, though i'll have to work on that :) anyway enjoy!

Its all JK's! oh and did anyone else notice i finally got a day old and could update the story image! YAY!

* * *

Minerva McGonagall waited impatiently for her class of seventh years to file out. When the last boy walked out she called after him "shut the door after yourself Mr. Pettigrew". Once the request had been heeded she turned her attention to the three students waiting by her desk.

"Mr. Black!" she admonished at the dark haired youth who was currently trying to peep into the papers on her desk. He grinned cheekily before rolling back on the balls of his feet.

"Professor, I assure you that whatever it is, we really didn't do it" a very confused and slightly nervous Remus Lupin told her sincerely.

"Are you trying to tell me that the three of you did not decide to pay Miss. Granger a visit in the warded off area of the infirmary?" she asked, her mouth as usual set into a very thin line. The three boys seemed too surprised to say a word.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." She said and when James potter opened his mouth to protest she continued "for each of you!"

"But professor we didn't mean to bother her! We were just concerned." Sirius argued. She glared at him before sighing.

"Hermione has to continue to stay at the hospital wing for another week and was wondering if the three of you would perhaps be interested in visiting her." McGonagall said, her lips fighting a twitch at the sight of the three dumbstruck boys in front of her.

The marauders couldn't believe what they were hearing. Remus was flying inside, they didn't have to sneak out tonight after all, James was thrilled that she had asked for them and Sirius…Sirius was just glad he could see her again.

All three of them grinned widely at the head of their house who gave them one of her very rare smiles.

"We'll go right see her right away!" James declared happily

"There are however certain rules" McGonagall said firmly "and the consequences of breaking any of them will be extremely severe" the strict glare she fixed on each of them was warning enough. The three boys waited with bated breath.

"You will visit only during the two hours of supposed detention you have with me." She said and three heads wobbled in agreement.

"Your visits will remain a secret from everyone including your friends" she said, giving them a pointed look. "and if anyone outside this rooms comes to know, your visits will be stopped instantly" again the three heads nodded in agreement and though they would hate to keep secrets from peter, visiting Hermione was too crucial for them to risk it.

McGonagall's face softened "I want all three of you to behave and I suggest that you do not ask her any personal questions about her past. I trust you to keep her entertained and feeling safe here as she adjusts to her new surroundings." The woman said, fixing each boy with a knowing look.

"Of course professor" three voices chorused, returning her look with sincere gazes of their own.

"Madam Pomfrey will be expecting you in an hour" she said as she stood up and collected her books.

As the tall woman swept out of the class the three boys stood there grinning as though they were thirteen and it was their first chance to visit Hogsmedge. McGonagall too smiled a secretly.

When Hermione had first told her that the three boys had been to visit, she had been furious but the girl had assured her that she had known them in her own time and that it would be a comfort for her to have them visit.

She had been rather surprised then but right now she was satisfied; the three boys would indeed be the best available option to brighten up anyone's life.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG

When the doors to the hospital wing flung open, the matron glared before walking across the room towards them. "This is an infirmary and if you three do not behave appropriately I will have you thrown out" she said but her eyes stayed only on the two darker haired boys. They however seemed unfazed as they smiled back at her happily.

"Madam Pomfrey would it be okay if Hermione could have the juice and food we brought her?" Remus asked softly.

"The juice will be fine Mr. Lupin, the food can wait" the matron replied before motioning for them to follow her. "She has just taken her medications and will be in considerable pain" she said quietly before allowing them entry into the little area behind the screens.

Hermione was on her bed in red pajamas and was fiddling nervously with the sheets. She looked pale as ever and her eyes remained blank but the corners of her mouth were turned up into a smile.

"Hey!" Remus said awkwardly.

"Hello" she replied in a small voice.

James rolled his eyes before shoving Remus to the side and stepped forward with an extended hand "we never got around to proper introductions last time, I'm James Potter, the Quidditch captain of Gryffindor" he said confidently and inside she silently marveled at how different he was from the shy green eyed carbon copy of his that she grew up with.

Her eyes searched his face and took in his profile, it was still physically painful to see him look so much like her dead best friend, but no she corrected quickly, he wasn't dead…he wasn't even born yet and when he is he'll have a wonderful family to grow up with. She would make sure of it.

James looked at his two friends doubtfully. His hand was still extended in front of her but she seemed to have zoned out. Remus tried to subtly clear his throat and it worked for Hermione looked instantly flustered and took the waiting hand exclaiming "I'm so sorry! I got distracted. It's so nice to meet you"

James nodded and smiled before indicating the sandy haired marauder behind him. "That's Remus Lupin, our head boy" he said and after a gentle and cautious handshake with Remus, she saw him motion the final boy in the room but Sirius beat him to the punch.

"Sirius Black at your service my lady" the young and handsome black haired boy said in a flourish, adding a mock bow for the effect.

"The incorrigible ladies man" James fake whispered from his side making Hermione roll her eyes while Sirius pretended to look hurt.

"Pleasure" she said with a slightly wider smile.

"Before we get settled down Hermione we wish to discuss a matter of utmost importance" James said seriously, all the while pulling Remus up from the chair he had settled into.

Her eyes narrowed instantly, the smile slipped away and her hands clutched harder at the sheets in anticipation of what they wanted to ask. Three sets of sharp eyes noted the changes in her demeanor and Remus stepped hard on the Quidditch captain's foot.

"OUCH!" James yelped making Hermione's eyes widen in surprise. Remus however ignored the boy by his side and turned to her.

"Don't mind him, he's a prat" he said with those warm eyes of his boring into her.

"Its okay" she said slightly more relaxed now before turning to James and asking "what would that be?"

"The fact that you ratted us out to Minnie" he replied grumpily. Hermione felt slightly guilty but before she got around to pacifying him, the third marauder interrupted.

"Moo- Remus is right, he is a prat. Ignore him. And it's really okay, we know we have the habit of creating a spectacular image and it's perfectly understandable to miss us even if we have met only once before" Sirius said showing off his perfect white teeth.

"I just didn't want you lot getting into trouble because of me" she said with a slight chuckle.

"A stickler for rules? I'm disappointed" Sirius said placing a hand dramatically on his forehead. It earned him another laugh.

"Just because I don't like getting other people in trouble doesn't mean I'm not a magnet for it myself" she replied a slight smirk on her face.

"Well be rest assured that you can't get us into more trouble than we get ourselves into" Sirius said proudly as he settled on the chair and leaned into the edge of the bed.

"And speaking of trouble we got into quite a bit today" James added thoughtfully as he too sunk into the chair beside Remus.

"We lost sixty points today I think" Sirius added.

"Seventy actually" Remus corrected and Hermione looked shocked

"Seventy? In one day?" she asked horrified.

"Impressive isn't it?" James asked grinning.

"Have you ever won the house cup?" she asked faintly.

"We're in the lead for the ninth year running" Sirius replied.

"Even after all the points you lose?" she asked genuinely curious.

"James and Sirius are the smartest in class so they get back most of the points they lose with one perfect spell or the other" Remus said smiling fondly at both boys.

"Awww you are making us blush mate" Sirius said pretending to cover his face.

"But to be fair Remus is among the top in our year too" James added. She nodded with a smile.

"So you lost seventy points? What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"We slept in charms; accidentally got a slytherin's cauldron to catch fire, passed notes and arrived late to class. That's forty points" James replied again.

"Huh? That's it?" Hermione asked blinking in surprise. She was in all honesty expecting some sort of fantastic prank seeing that these were the infamous marauders.

"Well no we snuck in to see a warded off mystery girl and lost thirty points a piece" Sirius replied airily.

He saw her pale cheeks stain and suddenly felt his heart beat faster but before he could think it through James nudged him in the ribs. Distracted, he looked at the two boys on his side giving him meaningful looks.

"Oh come on mate she asked!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly and when Remus heaved a sigh he continued hastily "besides we can get it all back tomorrow!"

Hermione watched the exchange with a soft smile before muttering "or perhaps I can get it back for you?"

The three boys turned to her in unison with widened eyes. "WHAT?" they demanded.

Damn! Animagus hearing! She remembered before pretending to be highly interested in the hem of her sheets while saying as off handedly as she could "well as you know I had a chat with the headmaster yesterday and he decided that its best I stay in Hogwarts for the reminder of the year and that meant I had to be sorted and-"

"You got into Gryffindor!" three happy voices chorused. She peeked up at their excited faces before nodding.

Sirius and James whooped and Remus smiled warmly before saying "welcome to the family"

* * *

**A/N: **And they are friends! yay! :D oh and all of you who are following my story, thank you! it means a lot!

Confession - i'm having a crazy urge to update all thirty five chapters i've written till now because i cant wait to see what all of you will think of them! (no hopefully i wont give in to that temptation)

Please please please do review! i'll put up the next chapter tonight! (its noon here, so in a few more hours!) hope you liked this!


	6. Personal Vows

**A/N : **I'm so sorry i didnt update this yesterday, i meant to but things came up and well i'm sorry!

as usual its all JK's!

* * *

The marauders had instantly taken to Hermione and in the three days that they had spent with her, they found that apart from the respect and awe that initially drew them to her, they each loved her for a different reason.

Remus loved that she was by self admission a nerd and a book worm that loved the library and complied with rules to a certain extent. The fact that she was also rational was just icing on his cake.

James though despairing in her lack of interest in Quidditch was absolutely delighted that there was finally a person in this world who listened to and understood his woes about the gorgeous lily Evans. Hermione had even promised to help him out once she got out of there.

Sirius loved that she was smart and witty and she held her own. There was also the fact that when he turned on her charms she just grinned and flirted back but never once judged him as a player. Neither did she fawn over his looks and feed his ego. She seemed to really understand him and that made him happy.

And of course there was the fact that she was bossy. Very very bossy. Even from her bed she began ordering them about with easy familiarity from the second day. They enjoyed it to be honest, being told off by a frail petite girl who couldn't even walk yet.

All in all Hermione had earned their genuine care and concern and each boy swore to make those brown eyes light up and Merlin help them, they would do it even if it took them all year.

They would make her smile reach her eyes. It was a silent but bonding vow that they each made and the world knows that when the marauders make an oath, they stick to it.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"One more word and I'm hexing you potter!" Lily Evans declared angrily, her green eyes flashing.

"But Evans I'm winning you this year! See if I don't!" James said confidently with that goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I warned you Potter!" she said drawing her wand when a loud boisterous voice called down from no where.

"PRONGSY! Your time with flower is up! we are going" the whole of the common room turned to see Sirius black jump down the last five steps from the boys dorm and stand there scanning the room for his friends while a quieter Remus lupin followed behind him.

Lily was about to tell him off for being so noisy when she saw James send a kiss flying her way before turning around and dashing away with a loud "sure! Lets go mate"

Every eye in the Gryffindor common room watched as the three marauders jumped out through the portrait hole before turning back to a dumbstruck Lily Evans. She didn't know what shocked her more, the kiss or the fact that he was gone at Sirius's first call instead of waiting as usual to be dragged out by his friends.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Peter Pettigrew watched from the shadows as his friends disappeared off to their detention. He sneered at their pathetic lie. They were all hopeless idiots who underestimated him and one day he was sure to teach them a lesson. But right now he had work to do.

Ever since the marauders had realized that Hermione Granger was still alive, he had been waiting to inform his new master. He had waited for the night of the full moon so that Lupin could assure them that she was indeed alive like his foolish friends believed and it was not just her body being kept there till someone claimed it.

But when Remus returned pale and shaky and told them what he had seen, peter had been confused. All three boys were sure that the death eaters were after her, after all what other explanation was there for that carving on her arm? He would have thought that too if he had not known better.

And so that night he had snuck out and let his master know about everything and the dark lord had been intrigued. A mystery girl that seemed to have been attacked by his followers was interesting after all. So he had assigned wormtail to figure out everything about her and that was exactly what he was about to do now.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione sat on her bed, a deep frown marring her face and looking like she was trying very hard to remember something. The sound of approaching footsteps made her head swivel up in their direction before her face cleared and she smiled.

"Welcome back" she said brightly.

"Feeling better?" Remus asked warmly as he came to stand next to her.

"Of course she's better mate!" James declared, moving to place an arm around Remus's shoulder

"How can she not be when we worked our magic on her?" Sirius asked smiling happily.

Hermione chuckled "now, now don't take away all the credit from madam Pomfrey" she said and the three boys grinned.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Sirius asked giving her a once over. The smile slipped from her face for a moment before she managed to get it back in place.

"I missed wearing my own clothes" she said trying hard to sound bright.

"No offense love but these look horrible" Sirius said bluntly.

"So much for being the ladies man" Hermione grumbled as she looked at herself. She was wearing her old jeans, a soft blue string top and Ron's large old shirt above it.

"Wait, where did you even get your own clothes from?" James asked curiously. Her shoulders tensed and her teeth worried her lower lip and she seemed to be debating her answer.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Remus said quietly, trying in vain to make those shoulders relax.

At that Hermione looked up sharply at him, her eyes searching his. She saw the suppressed curiosity in them and she sighed. She knew for a fact that they were a highly curious lot but they had yet to ask her a personal question. She was grateful for their effort and so she decided that she could tell them this.

The three boys waited patiently. They were by now used to her zoning out. She did it quite often and sometimes she would suddenly frown at something one of them said. They never knew what it was but she would always try to be extra cheerful after that and they knew she was trying and wished she wouldn't. They had in reality learnt to accept it.

"No I – well hold on, Sirius?" she said calling out to the marauder standing farthest away from her.

He raised an eyebrow before asking "yes milady?" in his usual teasing tones

"Could you go over to the rack where madam Pomfrey keeps my medicines and find me the little bag in the second shelf?" she asked. He looked surprised and his eyes were shining with curiosity as he complied.

The other two looked eagerly as Sirius bent down and put his hand into the shelf. He extracted a little handbag before almost instantly dropping it. The loud noise it made in the silent room made their eyes go wide.

"And I spent all morning arranging it" Hermione sighed. The two by her side looked confused and Sirius still looked shocked.

"It's soaked in blood!" he exclaimed frowning. James and Remus who hadn't noticed that yet looked equally shocked as they hurried over to where the tiny thing lay on the floor.

"It was on me during – well, I'll get it cleaned soon enough." Hermione said as she avoided their eyes.

They saw her hands clench and quickly Remus pulled out his wand and tried to scourgify it. When it still remained blood soaked the boys looked towards her again.

"Madam Pomfrey tried that too. But I had it spelled a long time ago to make sure all magic rebounds from it." She said.

With a small 'oh' of understanding, Remus picked it up and handed it to her, the other two following after him.

"So there's an undetectable extension charm on it?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding strangely strangled.

She nodded before saying. "I'm sorry Sirius; I really should have warned you but it sort of slipped my mind…I'm really sorry"

"No its okay, I just uh its fine" he replied with a grim smile. But it wasn't okay. Remembering that the mangled bloody mess of a body had been Hermione made his throat too constricted to speak.

She looked into those silver eyes and for the first time since she arrived there she saw the slightest shadow of the Sirius Black she had known. Those eyes burned with indescribable emotion and though not as unnerving as from her time it made Hermione's heart clench. This, this was exactly what she promised she would never let him become.

"Whatever you are thinking of Sirius, it was just a bad dream" she said softly. He held the gaze for one more second and whatever he found there made him smile warmly.

"You are always in my dreams darling" he said, completely normal again.

"And none of them with me in these horrible clothes I'm sure?" Hermione teased.

"Of course not! But I'm sure you don't want to know the details" Sirius replied easily and she couldn't help but laugh.

Remus watched the couple with gleaming eyes and a smirking James potter cleared his throat. "So why exactly do you carry around these horrible clothes again?" he asked.

And then again she withdrew into herself, the smile slipped and Sirius glared at James as she took a minute to answer. "A couple of friends and I were on the run for quite a while and I kept all essentials in my bag"

"And a couple of essentials include a cart load of books?" Sirius asked teasing her again about how he had heard a stack of books fall when her bag hit the floor.

She shrugged before smiling and saying "you never know when you would need them"

"Add a couple of chocolate bars and a tent and next thing you know Remus will move in with you" Sirius replied earning himself an eye roll from the werewolf.

"Actually I have both!" Hermione said laughing at Sirius's bewildered look. She then started digging into her bag, her entire arm vanishing in it before smiling and pulling out three bars of Toblerone.

"What's this?" Remus asked highly curious, his nose had smelt the chocolate but he had no idea what it was.

"It's my favorite muggle chocolate! My professor got us into a habit of carrying around chocolate ever since an incident with dementors" she said giggling at the strangeness of it.

"you should meet the guy remmy, maybe then you'll get over Minnie" James muttered as he opened his and popped the little pyramids into his mouth. Remus himself was too busy devouring his chocolate to care but Sirius was giving her an odd look.

"You had a run in with dementors?" the estranged Black heir asked. When she shrugged he looked horrified.

"Dementors are a touchy topic for Sirius" James explained through his mouthful.

Hermione's eyes glazed over and it seemed to take her an effort to ask "and why is that?"

"His boggart turned into one" Remus replied still licking off the chocolate and to all of their surprise she burst out laughing.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Wormtail had spent all evening spying on the girl as she laughed and chatted with his fellow marauders. In his personal opinion, he found the girl strange. She seemed to be too familiar with his friends, not to mention that she never did speak much of herself.

The only two things he knew were that she had been on the run and had dementors chasing after her. How those naïve idiots didn't find that disconcerting he didn't know but there was so much about her that didn't add up. So he set his mind to get hold of the one thing that would give him all his answers.

As the grey rat scurried into the hospital wing for the second time that night, he saw Hermione lying on her bed clutching that ratty shirt she had been wearing previously to her heart. He could see the tears on her face and for some unknown reason he was delighted.

He spied the medicine rack for her bag from his place in the corner and saw that it lying on top of the little stand. That was so much easier. Now all he had to do was wait for her to fall asleep.

Hermione was depressing herself again and without the marauders constant chatter to keep her company she felt extremely lonely. She missed Harry and Ginny and all her friends but most of all she missed Ron and she let another sob escape as she clutched his shirt tighter.

As she buried herself in it, she thought she heard the sound of something scurrying close by and her heart skipped a beat. She knew one rat that currently lived in Hogwarts and though it hadn't been on her mind much till now, she had known there would be an encounter sooner or later.

Discreetly she pulled out her wand and clutched it tight, the scurrying had sounded from her left. From under the shirt, she pointed the wand at the room in general and cast a silencing spell and once that was done she put up wards around the place leaving no room for exit.

Using magic in her already weakened state was making her dizzy but she knew that she needed to face that rat and so she took a deep breath, steadying herself and gathered the little magic she had left.

Her eyes searched the room and when she caught Pettigrew lurking in a corner, she shot out a streak of blue and white light from the end of her wand.

Wormtail who had not expected to be caught found himself being hit with the spell before he could bring himself to move and started transforming rapidly.

She felt drained but kept her wand pointed at him as she saw him transform into a plump blonde boy with ugly front teeth and watery eyes. Seems like time didn't do much to him she thought grimly.

"Hello Pettigrew" she said coldly and he was terrified; how had she known him, let alone his secret.

"Who – who are you?" he asked in his squeaky high pitched voice.

"Surely you would know. After all you didn't just come here without a reason. So tell me what has your master promised you in return for information about me?" she asked

Suddenly the blonde's entire demeanor changed and he went from being the frightened boy to a straighter colder more sneering version.

"That's none of your business mudblood. But whatever you are up to by pretending to be on the run from death eaters, it won't work. You don't stand a chance against the dark lord" he said in a loud whisper and his devotion to Voldemort made her skin crawl.

"What wont work are your pathetic little attempts to sabotage the lives of your friends" Hermione hissed venomously. Her hatred for the rat increasing by leaps and bounds now that she knew each marauder personally.

"And what can you do? Tell them that they aren't supposed to believe in their brother?" he laughed with high pitched hysteria. "They will never doubt one of their own" he said.

"Trust me peter, your time as a marauder is up. You have chosen your side and as long as I am around you do not get to hurt a hair on their heads" Hermione vowed confidently as her eyes burned into his.

"That won't be a problem, you won't be around long" peter told her smiling cruelly.

"Are you threatening me?" Hermione asked coolly.

"Yes. Whatever game you are playing at will end soon" he told her and she felt herself shudder inside.

"We shall see, now leave before I get Dumbledore" she said, her wand still pointed at his chest. The rat seemed to be considering his options but he hadn't a wand on his person so he decided to leave.

"You'll be sorry mudblood" he said before transforming into a rat and Hermione ignored him as she brought her wards down for a minute, letting him out before getting them back on.

She was drained but didn't trust her safety much to sleep right then. She sat and thought instead of what she could do to make sure peter stayed away from the other marauders and away from Hogwarts if she could help it.

When dawn arrived she was certain that her plans were fool proof and now all she needed to do was wait for the evening to hurry along. But little did she know that Peter's plans would be starting earlier that day.

* * *

**A/N : **Another cliff hanger! :p i do love them so much!

please do let me know what you think oh and thank you for all your reviews! :) see you again soon!


	7. A good script

**A/N : **Once again thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

Sirius Black was highly impatient and extremely annoyed. He kept glaring at the werewolf by his side and then at the time and back at the werewolf. James was alternating between impatience and amusement while Remus tried to console a very dramatic peter.

"Come on Pete, it's not our fault we have detention" Remus was saying. Sirius rolled his eyes. This was the twelfth time that day that they were discussing the same thing and he had had enough.

"Honestly wormtail do you have some sort of crush on us or something?" Sirius snapped.

"padfoot-" Remus began with a slight warning in his tones.

"Come off it moony, we sleep in the same room, eat together and go to the same classes and he whines that we do not spend enough time with him?" Sirius huffed.

"Besides mate its detention! With McGonagall! You do not want that!" James added in neutral tones.

"I just miss you guys" Peter said pitiably and Sirius fell back into his couch exasperated.

"This is why you need a girlfriend!" he said before switching his glare to James.

The messy black haired boy sighed. When Sirius wanted to have something his way, Merlin forbid it would happen. Not to mention the fact that he too was a little impatient to go see Hermione.

"Listen Pete, we'll finish our detentions and then maybe we could sneak out tonight?" he offered as a compromise.

Peter stood up and glared at the three of them before saying shrilly "Don't lie to me! I know you've been going to see that girl!" he accused. The three marauders were immediately guilty.

"We are sorry mate; we had promised McGonagall that we wouldn't tell anyone…" Remus said with genuine apology shining in his eyes.

"Though you can't tell anyone or we'll be in heaps of trouble" James added quietly.

"All you care about is her. You are replacing me with her!" he said his eyes filling with tears and the three boys were stunned into silence.

This time it was Sirius who first came to offer solace "wormtail? Mate we had no idea you were feeling that way. You should have said something. But come on. You are our brother. There is no competition here." He said warmly while the other two nodded.

"Then don't go." the boy pleaded. Sirius stiffened at the request. James and Remus both looked surprised and the former glanced at his now rigid best mate with a slight frown.

"Come now wormy, don't be like that. She's all alone." Remus said also glancing at Sirius.

"Why can't anyone else go see her? Why do you have to go?" peter asked petulantly.

"Because she hasn't met anyone else here except us" James said calmly.

"But she's up to something Prongs!" peter said wringing his hands.

"What on earth is wrong with you peter?! Didn't you see her arrive? The girl can't even stand up yet and it's been nearly ten days! I understand you are insecure and I promise we'll never replace you or leave you or anything. We are brothers after all but accusing her like that is just wrong mate!" Sirius said breathing heavily after his little rant.

Then he stood up and looked expectantly at the other two boys. James stood up instantly and Remus gave him a measuring look before following suit.

"We'll see you in two hours mate" Remus said and the three boys filed out of the dorm as peter called out "SHE"S FAKE!" Sirius clenched his hands but James's hand on his shoulder steadied him as the three left the Gryffindor common room.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Peter watched them disappear and sneered. This was all going well. He knew his friends were bothered now and that they would certainly talk about him to the mudblood and then the foolish girl would tell them about him.

It was a perfect plan. The boys would be too outraged by her accusations to ever talk to her again and everything would work out fine. With those thoughts he sunk into his four poster bed, waiting for the three of them to return

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Once out in the corridor Sirius leaned against the corridor walls. His eyes closed and a deep frown marring his aristocratic features.

"I feel guilty" he admitted honestly. James and Remus both stood opposite him with their arms crossed against their chest.

"You were a bit harsh padfoot but he shouldn't have said that" Remus consoled.

"But he's our brother and if he feels abandoned-" Sirius began, completely frustrated but James held up his hand.

"Its just a few more days before she's out of the infirmary and then they will become friends and things will be fine. Don't beat yourself up over this" he said firmly.

Sirius didn't really respond but the three boys made their way up to the hospital wing in silence.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione fidgeted in her bed. She knew full well what Peter Pettigrew was capable off and when the marauders did not show up at the door ten minutes early like they usually did, she felt close to tears.

Had that stinking rat done something? Twisted the happening of last night maybe? Had he made the marauders hate her? What could she do then? As the thoughts raced about in her mind she heard the door open softly and the sounds of approaching footsteps made her glance up.

She heaved a sigh when she saw the three boys walking towards her and smiled invitingly at them. The three of them squirmed when they saw her brighten up like a child that had heard that Christmas was coming early that year.

"Someone looks happy" James teased. To his surprise she blushed lightly.

"I thought you weren't coming…" she said and the boys instantly felt guilty.

"We are sorry! We got held up a bit" Remus apologized. She waved it off before her eyes suddenly widened.

"You didn't really end up getting detention did you?" she asked looking at them in horror.

"No, no….we are on our perfect behavior just to save up our evenings for you!" Sirius said with a wink. She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's sweet! But don't let me damage your detention records" she said smiling.

"Let's not worry about that now shall we?" James said pulling up a chair by her side.

She nodded before asking "so how was your day?" generally that got the boys to launch into funny stories or rants about boring classes but today they each remained silent.

"Is – is something wrong?" she asked quietly but her gut told her the rat had something to do with it.

"Not really…" James answered slowly.

"It was just a bit taxing…" Remus added his lie more convincing than James's. There was a moment of silence as they each waited for the other to speak.

"Actually Hermione there's a favor we would like to ask of you" Sirius said suddenly making them all jump. James and Remus were both giving him odd looks.

Hermione for her part was surprised to say the least but she raised her eyebrows all the same. "What can I do?" she asked glancing from one face to the other.

"Well" Sirius began "we generally mention another best friend right?"

Hermione nodded and her heart began to race. This was what she had been waiting for; A chance to bring up the rat in their conversation.

"He's been feeling left out since we kept spending all our evening with you not that we mind it or anything-" Sirius started to say but Hermione cut across.

"You don't have to explain it Sirius, I totally understand. I really am sorry for keeping you from your friends-" Hermione said only to have her sentence cut off too, this time by James.

"You are our friend too Hermione!" he said.

"Thank you James but as I said I do understand….so tell me what do you need?" she asked though she had a good idea what he was about to ask.

"Well we were wondering if you would mind it too much if he came along too?" Sirius asked hopefully. She smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course not! I would love to meet him!" she said and she could practically see the happiness radiate from the three of them. It made her teeth clench at the thought of what she was about to do.

"I knew you wouldn't mind! Thank you!" Sirius said happily while the other two continued to grin like idiots.

It took her a considerable effort to gather herself and ask "so what can I know about him?"

James smiled before saying happily "Well let's just say he completes us!" She felt the bile rise up in her throat as she forced herself to laugh.

"ewww cheesy much?" she asked trying hard to sound teasing. He stuck out his tongue at her.

"I meant our group of four!" James said. She rolled her eyes but she wanted to get it done before her acting gave away.

"So does he have a name?" she asked in a fake chirpy voice.

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew!" Remus answered.

This time it wasn't hard for her to act at all. She simply had to remember that these three boys would be betrayed and broken by the very person they were proudly introducing.

The marauders watched as the blood drained from her face and her eyes widened. Before they could process the changes they saw her wand pointed at them.

"YOU – YOU – I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I TRUSTED YOU!" she screeched, her voice hysterical.

"Hermione what-" Sirius began but she cut across him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME! I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU AND IN THE END THIS IS ALL JUST - UGH! DAMN IT!" she screamed.

The matron came running into the room to see three frozen boys and Hermione looking absolutely crazy. She rushed to calm the girl but Hermione shook her off. Madam Pomfrey struggled some more and gripped both her hands tight, making her wand fall off and brought her hands behind her back but that didn't stop the young witch.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blast you into the next century right now! GIVE ME ONE REASON!" she shouted.

The matron tried to force her to take a calming draught but she shook her head wildly as she struggled with the matron.

"Get out of here all of you! And get Minerva and Albus right now!" the matron ordered.

It took them a moment before they managed to move again and as they ran out of there they heard Hermione screeching after them "BLOODY DEATH EATERS!"

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The moment the boys were gone Hermione stopped struggling against the matron and turned to her calmly. "I'm fine madam Pomfrey. Really" she said.

The witch looked in surprise to see the girl having transitioned from deranged to perfectly collected. "I'm really fine. I had to do that. But I also need to speak to the headmaster and professor McGonagall."

The frowning matron stayed by her side, her arms crossed against her chest as she assessed her patient.

* * *

**A/N : **I just want to say that i'm really nervous about this chapter. was it a disappointment? did the scene play out half as well as it did in my head? do let me know :/


	8. Veritaserum

**A/N : **Once again thank you for all the reviews, yes i will work on my capitalization (i know its pretty horrible).

And as for why didn't let her harm Peter was because she knows he is capable of twisting it somehow and i didn't want her to lose any brownie points with the marauders!

Anyway, Hope you enjoy this chappie too even though the name is a dead give away!

Its all JK's!

* * *

The three marauders made a mad dash for the doors and once they were a safe distance away from her they all came to a stop, panting heavily. Hermione's screams followed after them.

"What in Merlin's name-?" Remus asked.

"Get the headmaster. We'll find Minnie!" James said too shocked to even think of anything beyond the orders they had been given.

Sirius remained silent. His mind seemed to have turned into jelly. One minute she had been laughing with them and the next those generally blank eyes had burned with more emotion than he had ever seen in them. They had become pits of burning fire and Sirius had found himself unable to look away from her eyes.

Her screams of "_I trusted you_" played over and over in his head and it was one of those rare times when he was truly scared. And the world knows it takes a lot to scare Sirius Black.

He followed after James wordlessly through the familiar corridors to the transfiguration professor's office and when they threw the door open, Minerva McGonagall was faced with two pale and shaky boys.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Ten minutes had passed since the episode and both McGonagall and Dumbledore had left them standing under madam Pomfrey's watch in a far corner from Hermione while they cast silencing spells and vanished behind the screens.

Inside Hermione was quickly explaining what had happened the night before with Pettigrew and then went on to tell them about what that boy would do in the future. They were both stunned to say the least but Hermione had fetched a vial of Veritaserum from her little bag and handed it to the head master.

He sighed. He didn't like doing this but he would be a fool to not believe in the young witch and so he listened keenly to her instructions before taking leave. McGonagall marveled at how Hermione had played her cards as she too took her leave after bidding the girl some rest.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

As the head of their house and the headmaster emerged from behind the screens the marauders stood up straighter. Their shock had faded off leaving concern and confusion in its place.

"How is she professor?" Sirius was the first to come up and ask them.

"Miss .Granger needs to rest for now but will be fine" Dumbledore answered and saw the three boys exchange glances.

"What happened to her?" James asked in a shaky voice.

"It will all be explained shortly. If the three of you could follow me?" Dumbledore asked and they nodded, trailing after him.

To their utter surprise they headed towards the Gryffindor common rooms and the headmaster exchanged pleasantries with the fat lady as they waited for Minerva McGonagall to join them.

Once she did, the group entered through the portrait hole and was greeted by surprised and stuttering students. Dumbledore motioned for all of them to stay where they were and asked Remus to lead them to their dorms.

James and Sirius exchanged glances as they followed after their friend, their confusion being replaced with worry. They were missing something major but they didn't know what it was and none of them liked to be in the dark.

When Remus opened the door to their room, he saw peter snoring on his bed. McGonagall ushered the group in before warding the doors off. At he heard the sound of footsteps peter stirred awake to be face with the headmaster.

The old wizard shot out body binds and watched as the blonde boy began struggling against the ropes. His friends jumped towards him in horror drawing their own wands. Minerva was touched to see them trying to intervene and felt extremely saddened as she cast a shield between them and the boy.

"What are you doing?" James cried out. sirius had frozen as he watched with wide-eyed horror and remus was looking pleadingly at their struggling friend.

"You will not be able to transform Mr. Pettigrew. We do not wish to hurt you so if you could hold still…" they heard the headmaster say calmly.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter if you could sit down please?" he requested and numbly they fell into the nearest bed, refusing to take their eyes away from their struggling friend who was looking at them in terror.

"HELP ME!" the boy shrieked pathetically at them and James gritted his teeth, Remus closed his eyes and Sirius clenched his hands hard. All of them feeling helpless and lost.

"Minerva? Would you?" Dumbledore spoke again and McGonagall moved forward, her face looking disgusted and in one sweeping motion emptied a vial of clear potion into the boy's mouth before stepping back.

"Mr. Pettigrew you have been administered with Veritaserum, the truth potion and now I would like you to answer some questions for me" the headmaster spoke and the three of them panicked as their mind slowly started piecing things together even as they vehemently denied the thoughts.

"This was all that filthy mudblood's doing wasn't it?" Peter spat and the marauders recoiled like they had been hit. Minerva could see the questions and the hurt on their faces and appreciated their efforts to hold their tongue.

"Is it true that you have become a follower of Voldemort?" the headmaster asked ignoring the boy's previous statement.

"Yes! And I will-" but Dumbledore silenced him with a spell.

"Have you taken the mark?" he asked his face grave.

"Not yet but once I leave-" the rat began to speak once again cut off by the spell.

"How long have you been serving him?" was the next question.

"I joined the summer of my sixth year" was the proud reply.

"Was there a reason you joined?" the headmaster asked.

"To teach those fools a lesson" came the reply as he shook his head in the direction of his friends and Minerva's heart went out to the three boys on the bed. James had tears down his face; Sirius looked like a kicked puppy while Remus had his head buried in his hands.

"Did you threaten miss granger last night?" McGonagall asked sharply.

"Yes and-" the boy began to sneer but the spell cut him off yet again.

"Then I am afraid that I have no option but to remove you from my school. I cannot have my student's lives being threatened within these walls" Dumbledore's voice sounded sad now.

The three of them sat silently and watched as the headmaster cast a spell that made peter turn back into a rat before stunning him and taking the animal carefully away.

McGonagall lingered a while longer, hoping to get a reaction from them but when none of them made to move she closed the doors behind them softly, leaving the wards in place.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Peter…small quite innocent peter…the sweet boy who listened endlessly to James's rants about Evans, the patient boy that sat through all of Sirius's boasts about some random bird or the other, the small boy that always empathized with Remus when his condition got the better of him….peter was all that and a death eater.

The marauders stayed frozen on their spots all night, taking comfort in the closeness all the while reeling from what had happened. It didn't make sense. They couldn't see how he was a death eater. But he had admitted to it and worse he had admitted to joining because of them.

He was their brother.

He was their best friend.

He was a part of them.

He was a death eater.

He didn't care about them.

He joined because of them.

Silence.

* * *

**A/N : **okay i really don't know what to say here, are authors notes even compulsory? O.O


	9. Healing scars

**A/N : **I know the last chappie was a bit short, hope this makes it up! as usual all JK's!

* * *

Remus was the first to move. He got up and moved around the room mechanically. He took his uniform and robes and disappeared into the shower. Two minutes later he came back with his clothes put on without the usual perfection and he just sat.

A good fifteen minutes passed and Remus stood up again, picking up books this time, a subconscious part of his mind noting that Peter's things were gone but right then he could not think.

He threw Sirius and James their copies and stood waiting. The other two seemed to break slowly and like stones coming to life they took time but finally managed to stand stiffly. Without a word the three of them walked out.

There were whispers and curious stares that followed them on their way to the great hall, rumors already hatching around them but they were oblivious to it all as they sat unmoving at their tables. Their plates remained untouched as they sat staring into empty space.

McGonagall's sharp eyes followed them from the moment they entered and after five minutes of watching the motionless boys she decided to take things into her own hands.

Walking over she tapped them each on their shoulders before asking them to follow. They stood up without protest, and trailed after her until they were outside the great hall.

"You are exempted from all classes today and I suggest you spend the day at the hospital wing which is as of now warded off to the rest of the school" she said kindly. They nodded mutely and left in the general direction of the infirmary.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The door to the hospital wing opened for a second time that day and she looked up to see three marauders troop in. There were no warm smiles or bright eyes today as they entered and Hermione's heart went out to them.

She knew they would be hurting and tried to be glad that it wasn't in Azkaban or afterlife or some abandoned old cottage for that matter, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Not right then when she was faced with lifeless looking blank faced boys.

These marauders were not the sobered men she had known with eyes that told of a dreadful past and shoulders that held the weight of the world. No, they were boys. Just three seventeen year olds with hearts of gold and innocent minds and somehow it hurt more to see them like that.

As she watched them, Remus clambered on to the bed by her side, his knees held against his chest, James sunk into the chair in-between while Sirius lingered.

The marauders were the family he had believed in and suddenly it had all crumbled and he didn't know what to believe in anymore. He had lost a brother before but unlike Regulus, peter didn't slip away slowly. He was there and then he wasn't and it hurt.

"I- I'm really sorry" Hermione whispered after a few minutes of silence. The boys didn't respond or even acknowledge her words.

She sat up straighter in her bed and took Sirius's hands, pulling him softly onto the bed. He sat stiffly and his eyes were fixed on a spot on the floor. Next she extended a hand to James, he stared for a few second before taking it and she guided him to sit next to her. Remus was watching them and when she motioned him over, he too quickly huddled into the crowded bed.

They stayed that way well into the late hours of the noon and a word was yet to be spoken. She sighed softly as she watched each of them in their trance like state.

"You have to pick yourself up" she whispered finally and they all looked up. She saw three pairs of anguished eyes, all of them vulnerable and in pain.

"How?" James asked in a low voice.

"You have to grow up. There is a war out there and when you leave Hogwarts next year, you'll lose more people, maybe not to betrayal but to death and insanity and things you can't even begin to imagine…it's a war. It's what it does. It tears you up inside out, rips away the things you hold dear but you have to keep fighting...keep believing in the things that seem less real now. You've to believe in yourself; in each other; in love and friendship and family…" Hermione said softly.

Then she pulled each marauder's hand into her own and clasped them together. None of them said anything as they all stared at their entwined hands and suddenly it was all pouring out.

"Why did he hate us?"

"Why would he change?"

"How could he join them?"

The pathetic appeals from the boys made her realize how truly innocent they had been and suddenly all that peter would have done in the future didn't matter. She hated him only for causing these boys so much pain.

"Maybe he believed in different things or maybe he wanted to be on the stronger side, he might have thought he was safer there, more protected" she consoled.

"He would have been safe with us. We would have protected him" Sirius said in a hollow voice.

Hermione laughed humorlessly. "You would have tried Sirius, Merlin knows all of you would even die for your friends but out there in the real world, you are not the strongest…not the most powerful people…" she said repeating clips of what the black heir himself had told them in their third year.

"But he said he joined to teach us a lesson" Remus spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

Hermione looked at them, trying to answer carefully without giving much away. "It might have been envy. He was probably jealous of all of you" she said finally.

"Jealous?" James repeated incredulously.

"You can't deny that you are all smart, talented and handsome in your own right. Not to mention the charm or even the popularity that I bet you have…a person has enough reasons to be jealous." She explained and when she saw james shake his head vehemently she sighed again.

"James to a person who has all of it, it won't seem to matter but I doubt peter ever had the same amount of attention as the rest of you did…" she said trying to make him see reason.

"But – but we loved him. He was our brother…" James protested again before asking "shouldn't that count?"

"To peter it didn't James, but there are still two people to whom it matters. Two people who depend on that bond of friendship and brotherhood to anchor them. You need to pull yourself together because you might have lost one brother but you still have two who I reckon are worth fighting for…" hermione said softly, looking directly into his hazel eyes. James nodded and his lips twitched slightly.

She smiled before shifting her gaze to Remus. She reached out with one hand to a scar on his neck. "Sometimes the ones on the outside are easier to heal but you aren't alone Remus...I know you can't forget and you don't have to. Life isn't fair but you need to hold on and keep seeing sense even when things are rough. You need to keep doing that for yourself and your friends" she said. He too nodded and gave her a weak smile.

Finally her eyes turned to look into liquid silver. "Sirius…" she whispered "stop seeing the world in black and white .A brave man once told me that there's both light and dark in everyone, it's the side you choose to act on that matters. You are a black and yet you chose the light. You chose to be different from them and it couldn't have been easy but you did it. And if you did it once, you can do it again. Don't stop believing now…don't give up…" she said almost pleadingly and when at long last he finally nodded she breathed in relief.

It felt strange to be asking the marauders to believe in each other after all they had in their own way redefined the boundaries of friendship but looking at them then she felt like she had to.

"whatever pain and heartbreak you are facing now, you need to make it bond you closer because things are going to get worse, you'll see what the world can really do to you and when that happens, you'll need each other more than ever…" she told them quietly before tightening her grip on their clasped hands. "Because this right here is what's going to keep you alive and give you the strength to make it…"

James felt his throat tighten but he knew that the marauders weren't over, not until there was only one man standing. Sirius felt the same resolve as James and swore that come what may, he would protect his brothers. Remus too felt over come with emotion as he let himself feel secure again cuz Merlin knew that neither James nor Sirius would ever break away and finally without peter the word marauder meant the world to each boy in their ranks.

Hermione saw them having a private moment and discreetly she pulled out her hand and her heart clenched at the thought of never having that again. The golden trio was gone and she was alone. Truly alone.

She tried to take deep calming breaths but sitting here in the hospital wing where they had spent so much time made the tears threaten to fall. Harry and Ron were not around her bedside anymore, they never would be there. Ginny wouldn't show up early in the morning with a bright face telling her it was okay, Neville would never bring little plants that would keep her in good spirits and Luna wouldn't be giving her strange little gifts.

She felt someone take her hand and looked up to see Remus holding it tight. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't - I just-" she struggled to speak.

"Miss your friends?" Sirius asked softly and at his question, the tears spilled. Instantly she was scooped into his arms and she rested against his chest as the tears poured. Both Remus and James were holding her hands, rubbing soothing circles on them.

"Four of them are dead and I – I don't know what happened to Nev - but chances are he didn't make it either and I – I feel so alone…" she sobbed.

Each marauder swallowed hard, right then it didn't matter what had happened to her or how she had lost four or maybe even five best friends because what mattered then was that they now had another friend to protect.

"You aren't alone Mione…you never will be" Sirius whispered in a silent promise.

"We'll be your family here" James said, squeezing her hand tighter.

"We'll stay with you till the very end" Remus promised sincerely.

"And that my lady is a marauders oath" Sirius said into her ear.

_'And I'll keep all of you alive and safe until this is all over'_ she thought to herself as she smiled at them with gratitude.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The atmosphere in the room changed quickly after that and they did pick themselves up so after devouring as much of the late lunch that they could the three boys turned to look at her.

"So you are stuck with us for three whole days, have anything in mind?" James asked through his final mouthful

She nodded before asking timidly. "Can you guys help me out with something?"

"Since it can't be any homework, I can say it will be our pleasure love!" Sirius said, flashing the smile ladies died for.

"Well I uh…you know thought…maybe I could try walking a bit?" she asked looking hopefully at them. They exchanged glances.

"Would madam Pomfrey be okay with that?" Remus asked doubtfully.

"I don't think so" she admitted "but I can't just stay here! It's driving me crazy!"

"But you need to take it slow…you could damage that ankle again…" Sirius said frowning. His two friends looked at him with soft smiles but said nothing as they watched Hermione plead her case.

"Well there's one thing we can do!" Sirius said finally giving in. "hold on"

With that the boy slid away, turning his attention back to his friends and Hermione watched as the three of them discussed something for a moment. Then she saw much to her confusion all three of them removing their shoes.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked curious but none of them responded.

Both Remus and James draw their wands and Sirius stepped towards her. In one sweeping motion he gathered her in his arms and lifted her off her bed gently. She blushed scarlet but with some effort she held back her protests.

Together they watched as Remus pushed the bed and the racks to the corners and James transfigured a cloth on the floor into a huge mattress of sorts that stretched the length of her floor.

She gaped as Sirius set her down slowly on the mattress, his hand still around her waist. James quickly came over and took her hand and together they helped her stand again.

Her first attempt at walking didn't go as well as she hoped and even with James and Sirius holding her up, her legs were too weak and gave out really soon. Exhausted she had spent most of the remaining day in bed.

They tried again before dinner much to the matron's annoyance but Hermione lasted longer this time and even though she ended up twisting her ankle again and Remus had to try and work on it so madam Pomfrey wouldn't know, she considered it a success.

The next day was even better as she managed to go around the little area three times before finally plopping on the mattress floor where they had all ended up spending the night.

The third day, Hermione had insisted that she try walking alone and the boys agreed to help despite their worry about her rushing it a bit. So they stood two feet from each other and Hermione managed to go from one person to another, stumbling and collapsing into them actually but she did it and it lifted all of their spirits.

The weekend came to an incredible finish as the three marauders attacked Hermione with feathers that entered her ears and the crook of her neck until finally they all collapsed laughing hard and believing once again that all was right with the world.

* * *

**A/N :** did anyone else think of the line "There are somethings you can't share without ending up liking each other" ? :)


	10. A little lesson in Friendship

**A/N : **All JK's! :)

* * *

The head boy of Hogwarts was seen bright and early on Monday morning trying to get his friends out of bed.

"Damn it guys get up already! We are going to be late!" the desperate werewolf was heard saying as quietly as he could without waking Hermione but James covered his head with a pillow and Sirius simply sunk deeper under the sheets.

"I'm not going to wait you know" Remus threatened and both marauders peeked at him with slight smirks.

"You won't go out there alone moony" James said confidently.

"Maybe I will" Remus huffed but even he knew he wouldn't dare venture out without those two.

"No you wont!" Sirius said lazily from under his sheets, already having nestled back in.

"Fine I won't. But I will hex you." He warned with his wand drawn. Both boys snorted and moments later yelped loudly and sat up drenched in cold water.

Remus stood there proudly while a now fully awake Hermione giggled.

"Well someone is enjoying themselves" Sirius muttered, grudgingly getting out of bed. James threw a wet pillow at the grinning werewolf and then followed Sirius to the bath.

"You might want to dry that up before madam Pomfrey comes around" Hermione said after finally getting her breath back.

"She won't be around for another twenty minutes at the least but you are probably right" Remus agreed and quickly dried the sheets up.

"Yes cuz no one is as paranoid as Remus about getting a good breakfast" Sirius said coming back from the shower with a lose tie around his neck but otherwise in full uniform. Remus snorted delicately but wisely chose to ignore the comment.

James came in a moment later, messing his hair up a bit more before flopping onto a bed.

"Remind me why we are up this early again?" he asked grumpily.

"Because unlike you I do not like the idea of getting mobbed first thing in the morning." Remus retorted.

"What he means is he wants to have his breakfast in peace" Sirius translated from his place in front of a mirror.

"What do you have against a good breakfast?" Remus asked scowling as Hermione watched them with fond smiles.

"Just the early hour that we are supposed to have it at!" Sirius muttered.

James was beaming at them before saying happily "come on guys, think of the brighter side of today!"

"Apart from being mass murderers who have been missing for the three days and the fact that the whole castle is going to be on our tail you mean?" Sirius asked sarcastically

Before James could bring himself to answer they saw Hermione laughing hysterically. It took her a good five minutes to get over herself and when she did she muttered something about "nargles and cheering charms" and giggled again.

James seemed worried about her sanity, Remus was confused and Sirius was staring at her quietly, a small smile on his face. He loved how often he made her laugh and though he too had no clue what it was about this time, he felt content because it was only during these times that she actually acted like a fully alive and functioning teenage girl.

Finally she stopped and collected herself again before apologizing quickly. "Sorry, it reminded me of something else but what were you going to say James?" she asked.

"What? Oh! Yeah, the brighter side of today! I get to see Evans!" he said happily and the other two sighed dramatically.

"Looks like its going not going to be such a good day for lily either" Remus said very matter-of-factly but James was unfazed.

"You don't know that! She might have suddenly realized she missed me" he said.

"Right, the next thing I know you are going to say you want to resign as Quidditch captain" Sirius said.

"That's blasphemy!" James said in mock horror.

"Can we continue this on our way?" Remus asked and instantly both of them whined in protest.

Though the three of them were trying to act casual Hermione could see they were tensed to return to the castle after three days and face all the rumors and gossip again, cuz despite a pleasant weekend peter was still a touchy topic that was avoided at all causes.

She sighed wishing there was something she could do but Hogwarts never did give you much privacy, she would know. And suddenly she sat up straighter, her mind racing.

"Well maybe James is right. Today might not be all that bad" she said grinning wickedly.

"Oh no Hermione, not that look" James said with a huge fake sigh as he returned her grin.

"Come on! It will work brilliantly! Trust me." She replied. "You just need to help me out a little bit"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Remus asked curious despite himself.

"Well Hogwarts needs its gossip, you need peace and I need to get out of here" she said casually and saw three jaws drop.

"You want to what?" Sirius asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"I knew that bump on your head had done some damage!" James stated weakly.

"That's ridiculous" was all Remus managed.

"Oh come on! It will work out beautifully! I have the same classes as all of you so there's no problem there, I just need to glamour all this off and probably take an energy drink" she said sounding excited.

"Hermione, do you have any idea how large the castle is? You won't be able to make it from one class to another not to mention madam Pomfrey will never consent" Remus placated.

But she crossed her arms stubbornly and pulled the sheets off. Then slowly getting out of bed, she held on to it and walked the little distance she could before letting go and taking a couple of steady steps.

She hadn't made much progress before she stumbled and Remus caught her. She gave him a wide smile but he shook his head in a negative and tried to get her back in bed.

"I'll get there even if I have to crawl you know" she replied as she tried to get Remus to let her go to the shower.

"You aren't ready for this Mione" James said softly as he came over.

Sirius watched as a shadow fell over her face and for a moment her body slumped against Remus. She was muttering under her breath but they could all hear her clearly.

"I will not keep running away. I won't. I can not runaway"

"Hermione listen to me, you aren't running away" Sirius said trying to get her to relax a bit.

"You are right. I am not. I am walking into the great hall today, with or without your help." She declared to three shocked boys.

"You are being difficult Hermione" Remus sighed

"This is insane, you need to take rest" James argued.

"They are right, you need to go back to bed because we aren't helping you out on this today" Sirius said with finality in his tone.

Hermione and Sirius glared at each other before she shrugged lightly and pulled out her wand. It took her considerable effort to summon her uniform and transfigure nearby glasses into crutches.

James watched with his mouth hanging open as Hermione tried to balance her wand, clothes and crutches while staying on her legs. She lost her balance after a couple of steps and Remus tried to help but Sirius held him back. She grimaced at Sirius's rigid expression but within five minutes she was across the room and into the shower.

"She's something" Remus muttered in awe.

Sirius was about to retort when his keen ears picked up a stifled gasp followed by a quiet sob. The boys rushed towards the closed door, remus knocking frantically in worry.

"Mione? Damn it! What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I – am I – will I always look like this?" Hermione asked as she inspected the numerous scars on her body with silent tears running down her face.

The boys softened at the broken voice but didn't know what to say. They knew most scars were there to stay and they knew Hermione knew that too and that wasn't exactly the minute to ask her to be proud of it.

"Its okay…I'll go get madam Pomfrey" James said softly and then he was gone leaving a frustrated Sirius and a worried Remus behind.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Twenty minutes later, the marauders found themselves standing against the wall, keeping a safe distance from an angry madam Pomfrey and a determined Hermione. The medi-witch had hurried back with James and instantly wet blanketed Hermione's request. After a heated argument the young girl had demanded for the headmaster for whom they were all waiting for.

Hermione stubbornly refused to look at any of them as she kept her eyes fixed on the floor and tried to keep the tears from falling. She didn't want to be alone here. She couldn't bear to be alone again after three days of constant company.

Albus Dumbledore swept into the room in all his tall, silver haired glory. His blue eyes were twinkling at Hermione who glared back fiercely.

"What is this I'm hearing about a difficult patient Miss. Granger?" he asked with that ever present smile that at the moment infuriated her.

"I've been here for ten days now" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"And you need another ten days before you are ready to leave" Madam Pomfrey rebuffed

Albus held up a hand to poppy and turned to look at the brunette sitting stiffly on her bed.

"Miss. Granger your injuries are far more extensive and the treatment cannot be rushed" he said calmly and Hermione laughed.

"Time is a luxury I cannot afford. There's a war out there that-" she began angrily

"And you returning to classes is not going to affect it one bit dear" the old wizard said.

"Yes it is. It is going to affect me. I cannot stay here and drown myself in memories. There are too many lives on the line for me to lose focus now and I refuse to be weakened like this." she said and her eyes blazed into the headmasters.

"Very well my dear, say I do convince poppy to let you out, do you think you are honestly ready for this yet? Because I can only begin to image how painful it is going to be" the headmaster asked, his eyes fixed on hers in a penetrating gaze.

She sighed and looked away. After a few minutes she whispered a soft "no".

Dumbledore reached out to gently pat her shoulder and the marauders relaxed slightly because despite the blooming friendship, they didn't know her all that well. So when she looked back up at the former transfiguration professor her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"No sir. I am not going to be ready. Not today, not in a month, not even in the years to come. But I will not run away. I've been through too much to give up fighting now" she said determinedly as she managed to stand up.

"This is ridiculous" madam Pomfrey said echoing Remus's earlier sentiment.

"But she can do it." Sirius said stepping forward much to his fellow marauders surprise.

The headmaster was looking keenly at the boy who didn't hesitate to continue "we are in all her classes and we'll make sure she's alright" he said confidently.

James who had been gaping at his brother suddenly became solemn and stepped forward "we'll make sure she doesn't exert herself much or perform any real spells in class" he promised.

Remus too smiled and came forward "yes. We'll even have all the potions she needs and make sure she takes them on time" he said also giving his word to the two adults.

The headmaster peered over his half moon glasses at the three boys before smiling widely. Hermione too was looking at them in stunned silence.

Finally Dumbledore spoke in a decidedly happier tone "then it's all settled, I'll just glamour these away while poppy gets the potions and all of us can be off" he said.

It took a moment for the words to sink in and when they did she launched herself on the three surprised boys, holding on to them as tightly as she could. Understanding for the first time what friendship truly meant to the marauders.

* * *

**A/N :** She's out of the Infirmary! yay! now i can speed things up! :D Or was i the only one getting impatient with the pace?

And ten chapters! ten frikking chapters! woohoo! Thank you for all your support! :D


	11. An unexpected introduction

**A/N : **confession - every time i check my reviews, i feel like i'm getting my report card! :/ scary!  
anyways, i have a surprise in this chapter so read on and lets see if you like it!

Oh and all credits to JK!

* * *

It had been seven years. Seven years he had listened to James explain how the world faded out the first time he had really looked at Lily Evans and how in that instant he had known she was the one for him. He had rolled his eyes every time thinking it was just prongs being silly and dramatic and now…

Now Hermione granger stood in front of him. All her scars concealed, her wild brown curls falling free, her angular face anxiously seeking approval, her slightly body held self consciously as she tugged at her red and gold tie and Sirius Black's world would never be the same again

"Admit it" a voice whispered in his ear and he snapped out of his daze.

"What?" he asked looking at James who was grinning at him.

"The world faded out" the bespectacled boy replied easily.

Okay so whatever telepathy he and James had could be annoying, he thought to himself before rolling his eyes and shrugging as nonchalantly as he could. But James Potter knew, Sirius could tell from the smile his best mate was giving him.

Remus too had heard the exchange and he smiled. Though Sirius hadn't shouted it out the first time like James had, both marauders had known it the minute he set his eyes on her and it looked like Sirius had finally realized it himself.

While the boys had lost themselves in lovely thoughts Hermione was standing in front of them fidgeting. She tried to tell herself that it had nothing to do with how Sirius was looking at her and that it was just nervousness but the butterflies in her stomach disagreed, fluttering more as her eyes met his.

"You look perfect" Sirius said casually, like it didn't matter that his heart was now nestled into his throat.

She smiled gratefully, ignored her racing heart, nodded and asked "shall we?"

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

James had his hands loaded with his and Hermione's books but he still felt useless as he watched his two best mates holding her up. She had paled and looked deathly by the time they were in the second corridor but it was nothing compared to how she looked now.

Sirius couldn't believe anyone could turn into such a nasty shade of green but as she leaned into him with her eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched, he found himself another reason to detest the color.

"Hermione say something…" he pleaded.

"I – I can't – I really can't go in there" she muttered. It was true. Just walking through the corridors had been painful. Each turn they took she could see another scene from the battle play out, a body rolling away, a wall collapsing, people shouting and her head began to hurt.

"It's okay, we'll keep you safe… no one will bother you" Remus assured her but she couldn't do it. She felt pathetic, Hogwarts was a castle of dreams to everyone and yet it was in her every nightmare.

She shook her head in a negative and tried to sink to the floor but they were holding her up and she was forced to open her eyes. "Please?" she whimpered.

James came into her line of sight and gave her a gentle smile. "Mione trust me, no one will bother us and if they do I'll charm them greener than you look right now" he said trying hard to make her smile but his words slipped right off of her mind.

Luna…Bellatrix…Ginny….Neville….Voldemort….Harry….Ron...pain…

Her mind played them over and over in the same sequence and she felt ready to throw up. How had she ever thought she could wander these halls again? How could she eat in peace in the very place her friends had died? She felt herself begin to shake with building sobs.

Her whole body began to tremble and she finally sunk to the floor. James looked from one marauder to the other helplessly and Remus tried to figure out what exactly was bothering her so he could say something. He half decided to get McGonagall when Sirius moved forward and knelt before her.

A strong hand took her chin and raised it up. "You don't run away. You are not that weak little girl that runs away Hermione. Come on." Sirius told her and she felt the tremors subside. She tried to take calming breaths as she focused on him and him alone.

Once she looked relatively composed again, he smiled. It was just a slight twitch of his lips but it gave her the strength she needed to take his hand and stand up again.

"Can we go in?" he asked softly and when she didn't answer he continued "you are the bravest person I've known Hermione. I know you can do this" he coaxed.

She tried to smile and once again focus solely on him when she saw a highly familiar person walk out of the great hall. The girl was headed down the opposite corridor and a rational part of her mind was telling her that it couldn't be her but she couldn't help but shout out "excuse me! Hold on! Please?"

The three marauders were surprised and turned to look at who she was calling out to. The girl had straggly waist length blond hair and as she turned around they saw protuberant grey eyes that seemed dreamily distracted and she had on various pieces of odd jewelry.

Hermione broke free from the hand that was steadying her and rushed forward as fast as she could before stumbling right into the blonde girls arms. The Ravenclaw steadied her and Hermione stood up straighter again, holding on to a wall to keep her that way.

"I'm Hermione! Hermione granger" she spoke, holding out a hand.

"Evanna Rosier" the pretty girl replied with a smile.

"Rosier?" Hermione faltered. Wasn't that a well known death eater family? But there was no doubt in her mind that this girl was indeed her best friend's mother.

"Yes… is something bothering you because I thought I saw something fly above your head?" the girl asked, her voice too had the same soft distant tenor to it and Hermione couldn't help but laugh weakly as she waved a hand over her head to shoo away the flying creature.

"You just reminded me of a very close friend. She looked just like you" she said honestly and returned the smile warmly.

"That's nice, does she have a name?" the girl asked her kindly.

"Luna…" Hermione replied and was surprised to see the girls smile widen.

"Luna Lovegood?" the blonde asked and when Hermione seemed too stunned to reply she continued "that's my daughter, I've always wanted to name her after the princess of dreams from one of the tales of beetle the bard" she said like it was the most normal thing for someone to compare her to her unborn daughter.

"I –you - what –?" Hermione asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, are you uncomfortable discussing your time?" Evanna asked her.

"No one knows….how did you?" she managed to ask.

"Oh it just seemed natural since you know my daughter and you did appear out of thin air" she explained vaguely and Hermione could only marvel at how someone with such an abstract mind could delve right to the heart of the truth while the rest of the world grappled around blindly.

"You – you can't tell anyone, please?" Hermione begged urgently.

"Of course, it would almost be like keeping a friend's secret" she said.

"We can be friends…" Hermione replied hopefully.

"I would like that" she said happily before continuing "and friends don't keep friends from breakfast, nor do they let friends keep their other friends waiting" she added

Hermione laughed nervously. "I'm not sure I want to go back in there but I shouldn't keep them waiting" she said.

"Isn't the great hall nice during your time?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

"Oh, it was…it will be…its just most of my friends were killed there" she said finally letting the truth out of her chest.

"That's sad. Going back to the place where they died but it's also the place where they lived" Evanna said and took her hand and held it tight for a second in a symbol of support.

"You are right. Thank you. I'll see you soon" Hermione replied and gave the girl a quick hug before they turned their separate ways.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione walked back to where the three boys were waiting with dubious expressions. She studied their faces for a moment, smiled and then held out her hand.

"She reminded me of a friend, now shall we?" she asked in a decidedly happier tone. When none of them moved she rolled her eyes at them and tugged at the closest marauder.

"Come on before I lose my nerve again" she said and tried to drag Remus with her.

The small group made their way in, pausing only a second at the entrance and then heading straight for the Gryffindor table. The four of them settled into the empty seats closest to the entrance and Hermione leaned into Remus's shoulder.

She was definitely proud of herself for managing it this far but she had no intentions of eating there just then. So she kept her eyes on the two dark haired boys sitting across from her, more specifically the taller one and tried to tune the curious stares out.

"Mione you need to eat" Remus said into her ear.

"Hmmm I'm not hungry." She replied distracted. Her eyes took in Sirius's handsome face. High cheekbones, artistic nose, stunning silver eyes that shone, perfect hair that made her want to run her hands through it right then and-

"Certainly looks like you have a healthy appetite for some things" James teased and she instantly colored and looked away.

"I was – I'll have some French toast!" she said quickly and kept her eyes on the food as the two boys laughed. She was tempted to see how Sirius was taking it but reigned herself in.

"Sirius's favorite" James said, having set his mind to teasing her.

"No its not." She snapped wishing she wouldn't turn so red.

"He's my best mate Mione, I would know" the messy haired boy told her with a smirk.

"Well you obviously don't" she told him wishing there was a better way to keep the normalcy going.

"Alright, what do you think is his favorite?" the boy challenged her and she scowled.

"He likes eggs, sunny side up" she muttered.

Sirius looked surprised. How had she known? He hadn't mentioned it; neither had he had any in her presence. Hermione too realized that she wasn't supposed to know it, not unless she subjected herself to making him a late breakfast everyday through another summer.

"Keeping track of him much?" James teased, not noticing the slip up.

"Oh shut up Potter" she mumbled making the boy laugh again.

"Okay then what does Remus like?" he asked. She debated whether or not to answer that but when she saw James's grin she couldn't help herself.

"Hot chocolate and raspberry soufflé" she retorted much to Remus's surprise.

"And James?" Sirius asked extremely curious.

"He likes being a prick" she said petulantly and all three of them burst out laughing.

"I can tell you'll be brilliant at divination." Remus teased and she swatted his arm and smiled. True, for the first time she was going to be brilliant at divination.

* * *

**A/N :** yes, Evanna is from here on going to be one of the main characters! so tell me what you think! i'm so excited!


	12. Meet the girls!

**A/N : **I'm so sorry about the slip up. i had originally intended to call Evanna as Elena but changed my mind in the later chapters and forgot to edit it in a couple of places. Sorry.

And no, she isn't a seer but her character is of considerable importance...

* * *

Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry had hundreds of curious teenagers, ghosts and even gossip loving portraits so it was no real surprise that every head was now turned towards the four sitting in the very end of the Gryffindor table.

They were laughing and chatting as they had their break fast, completely ignoring the fact that dozens of eyes were drilling into their heads. The marauders had gone missing three days back and now three of them had returned with the mystery girl they had all thought dead.

"Oh come on Lily!" a voice was heard whining trying to convince the stubborn head girl. The gorgeous red head was ignoring her friends and calmly sipping at her pumpkin juice.

"You cannot tell us that you aren't even the slightest bit curious" another girl argued.

"I am not" came the crisp reply.

"You are just being stubborn" the first girl said annoyed.

"Give her a break" a softer voice said sticking up for the head girl only to be greeted with two lethal glares.

A moment of silence later the whole hall heard a gasp from the red head who was now struggling to free herself from her friends who were trying to drag her over to the marauders.

"Fine I'll come. Just to see Remus. Now let me go" she said embarrassed at the scene they had caused.

"That's our girl" the two voices chorused, while the third tried to suppress a laugh and the four girls walked over to where the marauders sat.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

James was looking at Hermione with his best kicked puppy expression. The girl merely ignored him and continued to calmly slice her toast, take a bite and chew on it.

"Its having no effect on you is it?" Remus asked her genuinely surprised.

"Nope. He's wasting his time" she replied. The werewolf shook his head slightly amazed. There was exactly one other person who could ignore the potter heir with that expression and that was Lily.

"I always call out to her! Even from twice the distance" James whined for the ninth time.

"Which is exactly why she still doesn't fancy you" Hermione replied.

"But she wont even notice me other wise" he said petulantly.

"You mean to say that a girl like her would possibly notice an arrogant extravagant idiot who embarrasses her in front of the whole school over a calm collected and mature guy that lets her know nicely that he fancies her?" she asked raising a single eyebrow.

"Calm collected and mature you say?" James asked his hands in his hair as he messed it up again.

She scowled and muttered "Merlin knows its bad enough on its own"

"But Hermione that sounds like Remus!" James protested as he chose to ignore her comment.

"Yes, I suppose it does" she said with a smile before adding "take a leaf out of his book"

"But, but – that's just -" James struggled to say.

"Didn't you say Remus is the only one of you that she can actually talk to?" she asked him patiently.

"Yes but-" James began.

"Then I rest my case" she replied and turned back to her food, leaving one marauder flushed, another stewing and the third in deep thought.

"Okay then how do you explain girls fawning over Sirius and not Remus?" James asked finally coming up with a valid argument. Remus looked uncomfortable and Sirius looked at her curiously wondering what she would have to say about it.

"For one Remus is too private but I can bet that when the right girl finds him, they'll be together sooner than you can ring the bells." She said with a secret smile hoping that she hadn't messed up anything in the Remus-tonks time continuum

"Okay, I'll give you that one. And Sirius?" James asked. She took a moment to think it through and tried to find a way out of answering the question when her eyes caught sight of four approaching girls.

The two in the front were tall, slender and absolutely gorgeous. It was like seeing the sun and the moon next to each other. One had long golden blonde hair that fell in ringlets till her waist with sparkling blue eyes and the other had black soulful eyes with raven hair that fell straight as sheet to almost the exact same length. Both girls come alive from the photo of the order, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows, day and night.

The two behind them were also equally beautiful. Not in the hot model way like the first two but in a more realistic artistic way. One was a chubby faced doe eyed and voluptuous earthly beauty, Alice Longbottom with dark curls that framed her sweet face. Hermione wasn't sure what her maiden name was but to see her with that kind smile and happy face made a lot of difference to the woman.

And when her eyes finally landed on the last girl, her heart picked up speed. Whatever photos she had seen of this woman, they had done her no justice. Her red hair gleamed in the sunlight, those beautiful emerald green eyes – harry's eyes – shone bright and that confident way she held herself reminded Hermione painfully of Ginny. This, she thought, this was why two of the most legendary tales of love had both involved Lily Evans.

Remus too had followed Hermione's line of sight and when he caught her looking paler at the sight of the approaching girls he placed a hand carefully on hers. "Its okay, they are sort of an extended part of our family" he whispered quietly.

She nodded and smiled before turning to James "no being an idiot in her presence" she warned but he was already a lost cause as he stood up and shouted "EVANS! I knew you missed me!"

Annoyed Hermione kicked him as hard as she could under the table and hissed with pain as he yelped in shock. But it was worth it as he caught her angry glare and sunk silently back into his seat. The girls exchanged surprised glances at the reaction before finally reaching them.

"You are alive!" Marlene said happily and it took Hermione a moment to realize she was referring to the marauders and not her.

"She was going to write to your mum but lily asked her to just be happy" Dorcas added in a chirpy note that reminded her highly of tonks.

"You didn't have to say that Cassie" Alice admonished softly.

"I don't care" an annoyed lily huffed.

"Now, Now Evans, you don't want her thinking you are rude all the time, you are head girl after all" Sirius chided playfully and received a standard lily Evans glare in return.

The girls were eyeing her, waiting for an introduction and Remus ever the gentleman was the first to oblige.

"Ladies this is Hermione Granger, Mione this is Marlene McKinnon-"

"My cousin and Sirius's childhood sweetheart" James smirked. Both Hermione and Remus ignored the interruption and he continued.

"Dorcas-" she glared and he quickly corrected himself "better known as Cassie Meadows"

Then he motioned towards the two girls behind "Alice Montgomery" he said.

"Soon to be Longbottom" Sirius put in, making the girl blush brightly.

"And finally Lily-" Remus began but gave up when he saw James begin to interrupt.

"Evans the love of my life" he declared making two girls scowl at him.

"They'll be in all our classes" Remus told Hermione as she smiled sweetly at them.

"It's brilliant that you survived!" Dorcas said and seemed unrepentant even when the other three nudged, ribbed and stepped on her foot at the same.

"Thank you" Hermione replied laughing. The girl was almost exactly like tonks minus the clumsiness and the morphing skills and she found it easy to like her.

"Though you'd think these idiots would tell us that sooner" Marlene said with a pointed look towards the two dark haired boys.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault. I wasn't sure I wanted anyone to know just then" Hermione replied apologetically.

"That's alright, so you're in Gryffindor? Do you know what dorm you'll be in?" Alice asked her, soft as ever.

"I haven't a clue" Hermione replied shrugging.

"Yours of course!" James said, momentarily distracted from the glaring match between Sirius and Lily.

"Well then I'm sure lily can talk to McGonagall and see if you can stay with us!" Marlene said to a bright red Hermione who was glaring at James. Lily who had been busy till then looked at Hermione with a smile.

"Of course! I'll talk to her after the first hour!" she promised.

"Perfect!" Dorcas said happily "then I can handle your hair tonight!" the comment made Lily, Alice and the boys groan.

"Should I be afraid?" Hermione asked and all of them burst out laughing.

"Positively, we'll need to work on it for at least an hour. I mean you do have pretty hair but it doesn't look cared for in like forever!" Marlene stated.

"That might have something to do with the fact that she's been in the hospital wing for over a week! Give her a break" Lily said sympathetically, protecting the only other girl who gave Potter the death glare.

"Well she's out of there now isn't she?" Dorcas asked.

"And we are her friends aren't we?" Marlene continued.

"Friends let friends live in peace" Alice said with a slight smile.

"She'll be in peace once her hair is smooth and shiny!" Marlene argued.

"And you aren't always this pale are you? Or do I have to worry about your skin too?" Dorcas asked unabashed.

Sirius saw a shadow fall over the brunette's face and quickly intervened "She's fine the way she is, don't you think Prongs?" He asked.

As the two girls turned to glare at them, they saw James's eyes widen a bit and he too quickly sprung to her defense "yeah! Nothing a little sunlight won't fix" he said airily.

"Exactly why we should be heading out! Its herbology first hour isn't it?" Remus asked quickly standing up.

"Yes, shall we ladies?" Sirius asked politely as Remus took Hermione's hand and James collected their books.

The girls watched with slight frowns as they followed the others out to herbology and Dorcas muttered under her breath. "Is it just me or are we missing something?"

Lily's frown deepened. Around Hermione, Potter and Black were actually behaving their age and it was sweet to see them so protective. Could Potter really have a nice side?

* * *

**A/N : **The girls are typical high school royalty and hence their character sketch, But hermione will not turn into another prom queen material, honestly it will eventually be the other way around . And also her best friends are still the marauders and it will remain that way, despite Evanna or Lily or anyone else...


	13. Ninteenth september

**A/N: **Once again thank you for all the reviews, I understand that none of the girls came across as angels...that was my point. not all people are necessarily nice. not really. they are good. they can be sweet but they aren't...not yet. not when they still have the world under their feet. i'm ranting...sorry! do go on to the chapter though i dare say you already guessed the content! :)

* * *

Hermione had been having a rough time. This was her third day back in class and she was unable to settle in. The familiar surrounding with different people was disconcerting to say the least. In one of their charms lessons she had even snapped at James thinking it was his son.

Then there was the fact that she hadn't slept a wink in two days, not after the first night in her new dorm when she had had a nightmare and a very worried group of girls had woken her up. She had then snuck into the common room with Ron's old shirt on and the copy of Hogwarts a history that Harry had bought her.

Lessons offered no comfort, she knew most of the spells and when the class was set to practice them and she couldn't use her magic yet, she was bored out of her mind. Homework proved to be a small distraction but she didn't really have to concentrate on it much and her mind always wandered to different things.

So a slightly irritable Hermione was currently sitting next to Remus in transfiguration, the last hour of the day and taking notes. The sandy haired marauder sighed and shoved a piece of paper into his bag.

She heard him hissing at his two best friends. "I would like to get out of here without a detention so if you two can shut up for just fifteen more minutes-" he was saying.

"But moony its official team practice from tomorrow!" James was whispering excitedly.

"Yes James I know now just 15 minutes of silence please" Remus begged in return.

"Did I tell you I got the whole first week booked" James asked, still hyper.

"Yes, a million times and I'm not about to forget in fifteen minutes" Remus whispered back.

"We need to make it up for the three weeks of practice we lost" James continued "I still can't believe this new rule about not using the pitch-" he began complaining again.

"Until the twentieth just because people had to settle in. Yes James it's not fair" Remus sighed finishing the statement for his friend

Sirius was watching Hermione with an incredible amount of concentration. He found her beautiful, there was no doubting that but more importantly he found her intriguing. She was the perfect mix of gorgeous and mysterious and he was fascinated.

Her face was always a study. Sometimes she would smile secretly, and then it would seem like the very thing she had been smiling about had made her sad. Then there were times when she would be just look at the three of them and smile fondly and that was always followed by a look of absolute determination. Simple things would make her sigh softly with exasperation and there was a lot of annoyance. Whatever direction her emotions were headed though, they would always end in the same pained look that always made his heart clench.

He had tried to explain it to Remus who at first had just smiled affectionately and teased him but on his insistence, moony had watched her too. After a couple of hours Remus had said that she just looks sad and sometimes a bit lost. It had made Sirius realize that none of them could study her as well as he did and it gave him a slight sense of satisfaction.

So he spent every minute trying to figure out her reactions and was surprised when he saw her suddenly freeze halfway through her notes and turn sharply to Remus.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a fierce whisper.

"That James was right and it is unfair?" the confused marauder replied.

"No the date!" Hermione asked

"Twentieth?" remus said, still completely bewildered. He wasn't the only one.

"Tomorrow is the twentieth of September?" Hermione asked looking scandalized.

Remus nodded, not really sure of where this was leading. Sirius and James were sitting up straighter and focusing on her, one curious and the other attentive.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Today was the nineteenth and she hadn't noticed. She felt like laughing and crying and raging all at the same time. She chose all three and gave a harsh bark of humorless laughter that choked her.

McGonagall had turned towards where they sat with raised eyebrows "Miss. Granger?" The older woman called sternly. Hermione seemed distracted as she looked up and gave a silent apology before sinking lower into her seat.

Sirius watched with increasing worry as Hermione's hands began to tremble. Her quill shook visibly and her head was bent low but none of them missed the tear that splashed on her parchment.

Remus reached out under the desk and tried to hold her hand but she pulled away. Dropping her quill she folded her hands into her lap and tried to keep from shaking with the sobs.

Two tense minutes later, she stood up hastily dropping her books and the bottle of ink in the process. She muttered an incoherent excuse and to the surprise of the whole class and the professor, ran or rather stumbled out of class.

Sirius made to follow but James yanked him back into his seat. The potter heir watched his friends fist his hands angrily and clench his teeth but when he realized that Sirius was staying, he turned his attention to the girl he had begun to think of as a sister.

He exchanged a worried glance with Remus who looked equally confused but all the boys were clueless.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione didn't know where she was going until she found herself in moaning mytrle's bathroom. Within minutes she was in a locked cubicle throwing up heavily. She was eighteen.

She didn't know what bothered her more. The fact that she had forgotten her own birthday or that there was no one left to remind her. She retched a bit more before sinking to the floor.

She wasn't even supposed to be born yet let alone turn eighteen. But regardless of a screwed up time continuum there was no denying that it was her birthday.

And here she was sitting on a floor in an abandoned girl's bathroom, worrying about saving the world, mourning her friends, family or rather her life and most of all existing in a period she wasn't supposed to.

She threw up again.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

What did the twentieth mean to her? Three boys wondered as they each waited for the class to finish.

Time couldn't go slower and Lily had never welcomed the end of a class as much as now. The minute it was over she sprang out of her seat and turned on the marauders.

"What happened?" she demanded with a worried frown. But Sirius pushed past her easily and in a flash he was out of the class and turning a corner.

The three girls along with the head girl had the remaining two marauders cornered. James looked distracted as he watched Sirius go and was trying to follow after.

"James what happened?!" Marlene asked snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"I don't know!" he sis edgily, the worry making him irritable.

"Do any of you know what tomorrow means to her?" Remus asked hopefully, even though he already knew that none of them would know.

"Tomorrow?" Dorcas repeated with a frown.

"The twentieth of September!" Remus replied with a frown.

"No, why?" Alice asked worried.

"We don't know! We are going to look for her!" James said and managed to drag him and moony out of the class.

"We'll help!" Marlene shouted and the four girls followed after them.

They had split up in the corridor. Marlene and lily decided to search the library, Alice and Dorcas going towards the Gryffindor tower to check the dorms and common room, while the two marauders remained in the corridors, not really sure what to do.

Sirius had taken the map and run out which meant he would have found her by now. The question was how were they supposed to find the two? The girls had been rational to run to the library and Gryffindor tower, they were the only places she knew well and of course there was the infirmary but nobody could see her going there voluntarily and that didn't leave them with any other place that Hermione knew.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

In the last few minutes of class, Sirius had managed to get the map from Remus and activate it. However the bell rang before he could spot her and on instinct he had jumped out of his seat and rushed out, literally pushing past Evans.

Once a safe distance from the class, he paused to scan the map again without caring that he was in the middle of the corridor. He had groaned loudly when he finally saw her name in the girl's bathroom.

A minute later he realized it was the abandoned one in the first floor where that wailing ghost lived and his groan turned into a sigh of despair. Even in tears Hermione had chosen one heck of a spot.

Stuffing the parchment into his pocket, he took off at full speed, coming to a halt only upon reaching his destination. He hesitated for a moment unsure of what to do, abandoned or not it was a girl's room. He finally knocked but there was no response, not that he had expected one.

He slowly pushed the door open and stepped in calling out to her softly. He heard the sound of someone throwing up and rushed towards the third cubicle.

"MIONE!" he called out more worried now as he banged at the sealed door. She didn't respond and he could hear her puking.

"She's been at it for ten minutes" a voice giggled and he spun around to face the ghost.

"Yeah it's nasty" the girl continued and Sirius felt his temper raising.

"Sod off!" he snapped but it seemed to be the exact wrong thing to say to her.

"How dare you! You are in my Bathroom you know? And you are not even a girl!" the dead girl screeched before flying right through him and wailing at the top of her voice.

His luck couldn't possibly worse as he saw Filch peering in through the door he had forgotten to close.

"YOU!" the man said, his voice full of hatred "you are up to something again aren't you! But I'm getting you lot this time!" the care taker declared and tried to physically drag Sirius out

It didn't seem like Hermione had even known that he was there. She was still throwing up and he could hear her sobs and it made him break free.

"Get the heck out of here you old bat" Sirius hissed angrily, freeing himself from the other man's hold.

"Mr. Black! What are you doing?" his tiny charms professor squeaked, suddenly appearing at the door.

"He was trying to drag me out physically!" Sirius said angrily

"He was up to mischief again sir" Filch said equally angry.

"I was trying to check on a friend!" Sirius argued heatedly.

"Mr. Black please come out, I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the corridor for your friend" flitwick called out.

"But-" Sirius tried to argue and when he saw it wasn't going to help, he cast one last glance towards where she was and then exited the room.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

He was furious. The infamous Black temper was taking over as he paced outside the bathroom, everything forgotten except Hermione.

Even padfoots ears couldn't pick up any sounds over the damn ghost's wails and it infuriated him even more.

In the three minutes that he had waited outside, his patience had been exhausted and he had decided to go back in regardless of his professor when he saw a lone Ravenclaw heading down the stairs.

"ROSIER!" he shouted, running towards the approaching girl.

"Oh, hello!" the girl said vaguely "you look bothered"

"Hermione! She's in there and I don't know what's wrong! Go talk to her!" Sirius said bluntly.

His cousin studied him for a moment before nodding and breezing past him and into the bathroom leaving him to stew out there alone.

* * *

**A/N :** Well what do you know...the chapter was too long and i decided to split it into two and post it...looks like you've to wait for another day so i can put up the rest! :) now who else loves Sirius as much as i do? 


	14. A little bit closer

**A/N : **Thank you for the reviews! i will consider posting two chapters at a time once i finish writing 50 chapters (i'm at 43...) and i really am trying to work on my capitals but the darn things don't like me very much! :/ will still do an extra edit from now! :)

* * *

The young brunette couldn't take it, the tears wouldn't stop and the pain refused to go away. She was eighteen and utterly alone. All her friends were dead and her family didn't know she existed and she was in a time period that wasn't hers. She had the responsibility of at least a dozen lives and she hadn't remembered her own birthday.

Someone opened the door and she half expected it to be Sirius again and was surprised to see Luna – no Evanna tucking her wand back behind her ear. The girl sunk to the floor beside her and in an instant Hermione was in her arms, crying hard.

The blonde girl said nothing as she held on to the girl and waited patiently for her to start talking.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"SIRIUS" a voice called and he whirled around to see Marlene and Lily coming towards him. Neither girl spoke as they saw the expression on his face and Lily turned instead to the door opposite him.

She tried to enter but the door refused to open even when she used magic. Marlene took her turn but didn't have much luck either.

"I'm getting McGonagall!" Lily declared and turned around to leave when Sirius caught her arm.

"Let's wait for Ro- Evanna first" he said. Lily wasn't sure if it was the surprise or his expression that made her agree with him but she fell silent all the same.

Marlene was curious, the friendship between Hermione and the Ravenclaw girl baffled everyone but she was for the moment glad that her new friend was not alone.

"I'll go get the others! They are still searching" she said before taking off to find their friends. Lily waited alone with Sirius who had sunk to the floor with his face in his hands. Awkwardly she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine" the head girl said quietly. Sirius couldn't bring himself to reply.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione's hysterics turned into pitiful little sobs. She looked at the girl holding her and fresh tears streaked her face as she remembered the pretty little bracelet Luna had given her for her last birthday.

"Its- it's my birthday" she finally managed to choke out.

"Oh! That's nice. Happy Birthday" Evanna replied and Hermione managed a weak smile.

"It's not all that nice." she sniffed.

"Birthdays are always nice" Evanna countered and the brunette straightened up.

"And I'm always the exception." She said bitterly.

"You are exceptional" the blonde said sweetly and Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm not even supposed to exist for a few more years" she said clenching her hand.

"But you do" the girl replied stating the obvious.

"I do." Hermione agreed before continuing "and I'm not sure I want to."

The girls sat in silence for a few more moments before Hermione finally spoke again.

"I lost everything…. Every single thing that mattered is gone… I've been fighting since I was eleven and I don't know that I want to fight anymore! But I have to. Because so many lives depend on me… The whole god damned future depends on me. And I'm lost and alone and scared. What if I lose again? What if I make things worse? I'm only eighteen for MERLINS SAKE AND SO MUCH CANNOT DEPEND ON ME!" by the time she finished her voice was shrill and she was back to her hysterical mode.

"All the people you know from here are dead in your time. And so are your friends. You can't make it worse" the girl said cheerfully.

Hearing the blunt truth from her, made Hermione feel better and worse at the same time. She didn't want the Marauders or any of these girls to die. She didn't want her friends to die. She didn't want any of this.

She just wanted to go back to the common room to Harry and Ron, or spend the holidays in the burrow or go out with her parents, even if it meant skiing. And if she had to fight, she wanted to fight as a part of the golden trio…

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The door opened and all of them looked up to see the blonde girl step out alone and seal the door again with gum.

"Well this is a lot of people" Evanna said dreamily.

"Where's Hermione?" Lily asked eyeing the gum that was now stuck in the door. No wonder she couldn't open it.

Evanna seemed to find Lily amusing as she replied "you are supposed to be smart you know?" the girl asked, making Lily scowl.

"How is she?" Remus asked on behalf of the Gryffindors.

"Miserable" Evanna said bluntly.

"Damn it Evanna, tell us something else!" Sirius snapped at her.

"She wants to be alone" was the girl's simple reply.

"Something we don't already know if you please cousin" he said through gritted teeth.

The girl smiled at him "It's her birthday today" she said happily.

"Wh-what?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yes, don't forget to wish her when she comes out. I already did" the blonde told him before walking away. The seven Gryffindors there stared after her numbly.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Whatever they had expected it sure as hell was not this.

Sirius's mind was beyond forming thoughts. James seemed to be in the same state as he sunk down beside his brother. They all stayed frozen, not really knowing what to say.

"She'd forgotten" Remus finally said breaking the silence.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"She had forgotten it was her birthday today. That why when I said tomorrows date she-" Remus tried and explained before trailing away.

"What person forgets their own birthday?" Marlene asked weakly.

.

"Hell with this. I'm not letting a birthday slide like that" Dorcas said and her eyes flashed angrily. Everyone watched her warily, except Sirius who seemed too far gone.

"Cass what are you-" Lily began but was cut across by the raven haired beauty.

"We are having a party. Tonight. You lot go find food and whatever. We'll get things ready. No girl forgets her birthday!" she said decidedly.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione didn't know how long she had been curled up there alone but it was getting dark and even Myrtle had gotten bored of taunting her. She knew it to be after curfew and decided to leave the floor and seek out a nice seat by the fireplace. She owed herself that much.

She managed to stand up and made her way out when something caught her eyes. She turned to get a proper look at her reflection. Her eyes were red, her hair was a tangled mess and the tear tracks gleamed in her pale face.

She laughed at it and waved her wand over herself, removing all the concealment charms and her robe. Now she looked like how she felt - Wrecked. The letters 'lood' were visible from the carving in her skin and all her other scars danced across her body.

She glanced at it bitterly once more before turning away and heading for the Gryffindor common room, oblivious to the waiting surprise.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The common room door opened and instantly all of them fell silent. Hermione stepped inside to pitch darkness and never having seen the common room this way she drew out her wand instinctively.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a chorus of voices called making her jump. She saw the entire room lighten up. The fire roared comfortably, there were bright little color changing happy birthday messages floating in the air and a huge supply of food on the table in front of her.

Lily couldn't take her eyes off the girl in front of her. The young brunette had her wand pointed directly at them and she looked, well she looked a mess. Cassie could swear that she hadn't seen this many scars even on mad-eye moody.

Alice's eyes were the first to find the writing on her skin and she gasped in horror, her hands jumping to cover her mouth. Marlene for all her talent and kind heart had always loved her vanity, she wouldn't allow anything to mark up her stunning face and to see this girl standing in front of her covered in scars made her sink into the couch weakly.

James and Remus were instantly feeling guilty. They should have warned Hermione or at least made sure she had her glamour on. Sirius however was oblivious to all but the wand pointed at them. To live like that, standing on the edge ready to fight at the slightest hint of movement, to know no peace, to feel no security…he couldn't imagine.

He moved towards her gently and instantly her eyes were on him. He gave her a soft smile and took hold of her wand arm, slowly lowering it before hugging her. "Happy Birthday Mione!" he whispered softly.

She trembled when he touched her and not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable he tried to pull away but she clutched him close. "Don't let me go, please?" she whispered back to him. It reminded her of the occlumency classes she had taken from the man in her fifth year and how after reliving some memories she would hold on to him just as tightly.

If his heart hadn't already been lost to her, he would have lost it then. All traces of the fierce fighter were gone and she was just a scared little girl that clung to him. The pain was almost physical for Sirius as he tried to relate how someone couldn't hesitate to fearlessly draw their wand in a dark room and yet tremble like this at the sight of her friends.

He entwined his hands in hers and gripped it tight "its okay, I – we love you" he said softly. "You can trust us Mione" he coaxed.

She was suddenly reminded of the Halloween death day party from her second year. Only Harry and Ron had been with her then and all the dead people were really ghosts, not made of skin and flesh and beating hearts.

"Stay close" she whispered to him before breaking away from the hug. The minute Sirius let her go, lily pulled her into a careful hug, minding all the scars and the rest of them followed suit. James and Remus both whispered apologies along with their wishes.

When it was Cassie's turn she kissed her cheek, right on the scar and then dragged her to the table of food. "We didn't know what you liked, so the guys brought everything. Which do I put the candles on?" she asked pointing between three cakes.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. It was bad enough trying not to let the people in the pictures die but to know those people were warm and loving and this wonderful made her feel worse.

"I – I can't – I'm sorry Cassie – but I would rather all of you pretended like - like I didn't exist, I shouldn't – I - please?" Hermione mumbled backing away from the table, from the woman that Voldemort would mercilessly kill in just a few more years.

"Hermione, sit down" A calm voice said from her left. She had been tuned to listen to that voice without protest and so she did. She backed into a couch and sunk into it.

"Never, just never say that again Hermione" Dorcas said. It was rare to see the girl that serious but she was looking at Hermione with a sort of determined glare. The brunette nervously bit her lip.

"You don't understand-" Hermione tried to say but she was cut across.

"And I don't want to, you are a part of us now so just choose a damn cake" Dorcas snapped.

Hermione lost hold of her own temper and stood up, this time shaking with anger. "I don't want to. I just don't okay? So stop making things more difficult than they already are!"

"How on earth is choosing a cake difficult now?" Dorcas asked, equally angry despite Alice's pacifying hand on her arm.

"Stop it with your cakes!" Hermione's said shrilly.

"Excuse me! But I don't stop living just because shit happened and I'm not going to let you either!" came the instant snap.

"That's enough Cass" Sirius said in a low voice.

"Don't you dare encourage her to-" she began, turning on him when James intervened.

"Don't push this" he warned quietly.

The girl started to say something more but Hermione cut across, speaking in a deadly calm tone.

"Sometimes Cassie stopping is the only way to survive. No just listen. I know your sort. All of you are going to finish your NEWTS brilliantly and then directly go knocking at the order headquarters. You'll all stand up for what you believe in, enter the fray and even when Voldemort himself comes to find you, you'll go down in a blaze of glory, fighting till the last second. I respect it but I can't take it. I lost all the people that mattered to me once and I'm not ready to go through that again. So if you please, I'll stay alone and mind myself."

The room was full of silent statues. None of them had seen her that angry and they watched as Hermione got up to leave. She made it as far as the stairs to the dorm when Dorcas flung herself at her. The brunette was surprised and almost lost her footing but the taller girl was irresistible.

"You are right. Each of us will fight but we'll fight together. And all of us are quite invincible together" she said confidently.

Hermione laughed bitterly "I'm sorry but war doesn't quite work like that. They'll pick you out one by one until nobody is left." She said sadly.

"Hermione?" Alice called softly "we know that the war is horrible and I admit we don't understand it like you do. But what we do understand is friendship"

Hermione couldn't help but smile sadly. That's what happened to people with childhoods. They believed that believing in the impossible was what made it possible.

"It only takes you so far in a war" Hermione replied "but its also the most beautiful form of magic there is, I'll never deny that" she continued with a soft smile. How could she after growing up to the stories of the marauders? After finding out all that Snape did for lily? After seeing how lily's love protected Harry over and over again?

"Then we'll go as far as it takes us. You aren't going to stop fighting Mione and either way we are also going to do what we can. So why can't we try fighting together? Maybe one extra person to watch our backs can make all the difference?" Lily asked.

To everyone's surprise Hermione burst out laughing and she found that she couldn't stop.

"I'll try Lils. Heaven knows I'll try my hardest to make all the difference" she said with a smile. "I'll keep each of you alive if that's the last thing I do" she added under her breath but her words didn't go unnoticed by Sirius or Remus.

"Good. Because even though we can never replace your friends, you aren't alone here. You are a part of us" Marlene told her happily, adding a wink.

"Exactly! Now pick a cake" Dorcas stated all chirpy again and they were back at the beginning.

Hermione sighed and caught Sirius's eyes. He gave her a slight nod and she couldn't help but smile.

"Give me the damn candles" she said, quickly grabbing them and sticking six into each cake before declaring "there! All done" Dorcas glared but Hermione was already safely hiding behind a laughing Sirius.

* * *

**A/N : ** a little heads up! we are meeting another person in the next chapter! One of my favorites and i can't wait! :) see you super soon!


	15. RAB

**A/N :** okay i admit that chapter was depressing and i wonder if i was probably down when i wrote it! either way, thats done and over with...so moving on, Hermione needs to start plotting and that means there are a few more people she really needs to meet! so here goes nothing! :)

* * *

Another week had gone by and Hermione often found herself in the Quidditch pitch with a book as the Gryffindor team practiced and she found to her surprise that it relaxed her immensely.

Even though she had been there the first day to see in a bizarre twist of events, if James was really as good as his son, she had been fascinated the moment the team practice began. Sirius, James and Marlene were the team chasers and they worked together brilliantly and she couldn't take her eyes away from them.

Since then, she was there for every practice much like she had done when Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins had played. The familiar blur of red and gold high above her made her feel at home as she sat peacefully alone in the stands with her work.

Today Remus had decided to join her there as they worked on their potions essay and the two of them were walking just outside the entrance hall when she saw another person from her photos come alive.

"Mione? Are you listening?" Remus asked, looking up to see her staring at someone not too far ahead. His eyes followed her line of sight and he gulped when he saw just who she was looking at.

"Is that-?" she began to ask before raising her voice and calling out "HEY! HOLD ON!"

The younger Black spun around. The boy was thin, thinner than his brother but not in the skinny under nourished way. that is to say he was slight and lacked Sirius's lean athletic build and ripped look. He was probably a head shorter too but apart from that Regulus Black was a carbon copy of his brother. A carbon copy that had an awful scowl on his face that is.

He looked towards who had called and when he saw the werewolf standing with the mudblood girl he turned away and resumed walking. Remus almost sighed in relief but Hermione was not one to give up. She jogged over to him and caught his shoulder, trying to get him to stop.

"Don't touch me Mudblood!" the boy spat. Remus who had frozen a little behind the pair of them heard the words loud and clear and instantly growled.

He was by her side in an instant with his wand drawn "apologize this instant Black" he said calmly but his eyes were flashing and Hermione sighed and reached out to lower his wand

"It's okay Remus. I am a mudblood and proud of it" she said easily before turning back to the Slytherin in front of her. "Hermione Granger" she said holding out her hand. Remus was stunned into silence but if Regulus was surprised, he hid it well.

He was looking at her extended hand in disgust and she rolled her eyes. Withdrawing her hand and sticking it in her pocket, she coolly stated "it's impolite to not return a greeting you know"

The boy seemed annoyed. "I don't need a filthy mudblood to teach me manners" he said angrily. Remus raised his wand again another growl building up but she ignored him.

"I'm sure your mother did that remarkably well, but you seem to have forgotten" she answered with a sweet smile.

The boy sneered "Regulus Arctrus Black, the heir to the most ancient and noble house of blacks and above talking with scum like you" he said.

Remus could feel his blood boil at the way the boy insulted her but Hermione had a calming hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

"It's nice to meet you Regulus" she replied cordially and Remus looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Cant say the same to you mudblood" he replied and this time Remus did curse, only Hermione had pushed his hand aside in the last minute and the curse hit the ground instead.

Regulus too had his wand drawn by now and Hermione sighed getting a little tired of the word. "I'm sorry about that" she told the younger Slytherin.

"Damn it Mione are you out of your mind?" Remus asked her fiercely, his wand still pointed to the boy's chest.

"Whatever game you are playing, it won't work. I'm nothing like him and I won't follow you around like a weak little puppy" Regulus hissed at her.

"I think you are confusing _yourself_ with Sirius because he's above following _anyone _around, but you will do well to remember to _never _insult him in my presence!" Hermione snapped, losing her temper at the mention of Sirius being weak.

With that she took Remus's hand and walked away in a huff. The marauder followed her, slightly dazed and still reeling from the whole conversation.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The two of them walked the rest of the way in silence and settled in the stands. She sunk down into her seat, her mind whirring. The boy had reminded her of the ferret from her time. Both boys were arrogant purebloods but they weren't evil.

It had only been in the final war that she had discovered Malfoy was a scared teenager pushed into being a death eater. He had found the courage to defy though and she had seen him defend Neville against Nott senior. Even Narcissa had fought hard to save Tonks and had continued to fight with them against the death eaters even on the verge of defeat.

But in her mind Regulus wasn't anything like Malfoy, she thought him to be a forced follower that believed in equality, after all he had died when he could have let his elf take his place.

So to see him like that had thrown her off the track, then again she wouldn't give up. Regulus was on her list of people to save. She had reason to believe that there was a bit of light somewhere there, she just needed to find it. Perhaps it would ease her conscience about the ferret too…but losing her temper wasn't going to help. She had to be patient. Why didn't she have any patience anymore?

Remus saw Hermione frowning and deep in thought. The anger he felt was gone, replaced instead by wonder. The girl amazed him. She had taken every insult the Slytherin had thrown at her with a smile and yet at one word about Sirius she had snapped.

"Mione?" he called to her.

"I shouldn't have snapped at him like that Remus" she mumbled.

"What?" he asked completely surprised.

"He shouldn't have said that about Sirius! But I shouldn't have lost control either. I don't know why I never have any patience anymore!" she said more to herself than Remus

"Its not-" Remus began but she wasn't listening to him at all.

"I wish he wasn't so much like the damn ferret…complicating it like that…I need patience…but he shouldn't have involved him…I wish he hadn't said that…damn ferrets" she mumbled. Remus had no idea what to make out of it, but he decided to calm her down anyway.

"Hermione relax, you had every right to snap at him" Remus told her.

"I know" she sighed "he really shouldn't have said that"

"He shouldn't have said any of those things" Remus pointed out.

She looked at him almost despairingly "Remus, I meant what I said. I'm a mudblood and proud of it. I don't see any reason why I should be bothered. Purebloods don't have a problem being called that, Then why should I?" she asked him

When he didn't answer, she looked at him fiercely "no one should be ashamed of what they are" she pressed and his gut told him that she was talking about the wolf. He squirmed but found himself unable to look away from her eyes.

"Hear! Hear!" a bright voice called and they turned to see three girls standing right behind them. "Now Mione what did Remus do to deserve such an intense preaching?" Cassie asked easily sliding into the seat next to the werewolf.

Hermione colored as she tried to wave it off "I wasn't preaching really, just waiting for all of you" she said.

"Funny how we've been waiting right across for twenty minutes and you didn't even see us" Dorcas replied with an easy smirk.

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked, worried to see Mione looking so distracted and Remus uncomfortable.

"I uh yeah Lils its fine" Remus replied trying to convince himself that there was no way Hermione could know.

"So whatever conversation you had with the Slytherin has nothing to do with this?" Alice asked with raised eyebrows.

Both Hermione and Remus gaped and the girls smiled triumphantly "Lily did not like the idea of having to watch James so she tried to look for you when she saw Hermione dragging you away" she explained.

"You are the head boy Remus, you shouldn't have drawn your wand, I'm surprised you did! Thank heavens Mione dragged you away before you hexed him" Lily said seriously.

Remus bit his lip but kept silent and Hermione instantly felt guilty "Come on Lily, don't be so hard on him, you know he barely ever gets angry" she said.

"True, why did you get angry?" Lily asked curiously.

Remus still kept silent, not wanting to explain it really and Hermione sighed again. "Oh really, you are too sweet!" she said rolling her eyes "Remus got defensive cuz Regulus called me a mudblood" she added casually.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE?" Dorcas exploded loudly and the Quidditch practice came to an instant pause above them.

"That was Regulus?" Alice gasped quietly. Lily was too frozen and Hermione looked surprised.

"Okay, I suppose the reaction to that word really is stronger here" She muttered to herself and Remus who had been the only one that heard looked at her exasperated. She was so odd sometimes.

Sirius, James and Marlene exchanged worried glances. They had all heard Dorcas and though at first they had thought it was just one of her little tirades, they could clearly see the girl seething with real anger and the rest of them were all silent and frozen by the looks of it. Concerned the three of them flew right down and landed deftly beside their friends

"What did we miss?" James asked quietly, looking from one person to the other.

"The bastard called her a mudblood!" Dorcas spat furiously.

"Stop saying it!" Alice said firmly.

"WHAT?!" All three of them asked. Sirius's hands were itching for his wand, James was looking positively dangerous and Marlene was fisting and un-fisting her hand ready to punch someone.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! It's not a big deal" Hermione said standing up completely exasperated by how dramatic their reactions were.

"It's – its - Mione are you out of your mind?!" James asked echoing Remus's earlier sentiment.

"Would you care if people called you a pureblood?" she asked evenly.

"Yes!" was the prompt answer from all the purebloods present and she sighed.

"Sometimes it would be nice if you weren't all so noble" she muttered.

"Hermione whether you took it as an insult or not, it was meant to be degrading and you can't let people treat you like that." Lily explained sadly.

"Lily is right. Now you are going to keep silent and let us hex him" Marlene added.

"NO! It wasn't his fault. I was the one that talked to him and if he didn't wish to, it's his choice. Tell them Remus!" she said angrily.

"Mione, you were being polite and he should have been too!" Remus argued.

"Though why you'll be polite to him, I cannot imagine!" Dorcas sighed.

"She might not have known…"Alice defended.

"Sure she didn't know he's an aspiring death eater but she knew he was a Slytherin! It's a waste of time to be decent to them!" Dorcas replied coldly.

"Yes Cassie but he is Sirius's brother and so she was nice! It's not her fault" Alice countered.

Suddenly there was an awkward silence. Sirius was looking absolutely shocked, James's anger had deflated a bit in concern for his best mate and the rest of them were just looking at the two dark haired boys anxiously

Hermione saw that closed expression on Sirius's face that she remembered from her time. It was something he wore often then as he tried to cover up whatever he was feeling and she hated to see it again on this handsome face and once again she zoned out.

"He's just another ferret" they heard Hermione finally say and all of them turned to her confused.

"Ferret?" Lily asked her. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"He isn't evil. Regulus isn't evil. You'll just have to take my word for it and leave him alone" she said calmly.

"Listen to me, the boy is a wannabe death eater and is a Black and none of them are anything like Sirius. They are just the opposite actually. So you'll have to take our word when we say that they are the worst sort of people." Remus said with conviction.

Hermione stood up and her eyes blazed. "For the last time the world isn't Black and white and I'm holding on to the grey here okay? Because I cannot for the life of me imagine how someone who grew up with Sirius can be horrible. Something must have rubbed off and so I'm going to go apologize for snapping at him. Excuse me"

With that the girl walked away, leaving her friends staring after her.

* * *

**A/N : **Regulus is a canon character! i repeat, Regulus is a canon character which means i'm extremely anxious... what did you think? Did he remind you of Draco?


	16. Confession

**A/N: In a fix! Gotta rush! **

"At least she had the sense to snap at him" Dorcas said with a sigh as they all watched her walk away.

"You hope for too much Cass, she didn't snap at him for insulting her" Remus said running a hand through his hair. They all looked at him enquiringly and he sighed and recounted the entire conversation.

When he was done they were all staring half in exasperation and half in pride. In the short time there Hermione had made a lot of difference to all of them. She was always fixing little things but it made them stronger for it and they loved how she defended each of them even from themselves when they needed it.

"She's certainly something" Lily said quietly.

Sirius couldn't help but agree she certainly was something. He slipped away silently but unlike every other occasion when his family had come up; he didn't intend to spend his time alone. He was going to go and find Hermione.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione walked out angrily. She wasn't sure why she was angry actually but she could feel it building up inside her all the same.

She decided to go to the room of requirement for a little peace when she saw Evanna sitting under her usual tree with a book and instantly changed direction.

"I'm losing it" she said; angrily flopping down next to the blonde girl.

"That look really doesn't suit you, you know?" the girl commented without looking up.

"Everything is a mess" Hermione sighed.

"Its looks a lot less messy when you know what goes where" the girl replied.

"I know what goes where, I just don't know how to get the _what_ and _where _together!" she mumbled.

The Ravenclaw looked up from her book and studied the brunette. "You seem more disturbed than usual" the girl observed.

"Yes, I just can't get –wait! He is your cousin too right?" she asked suddenly brightening.

The girl raised her eyebrows further at the now excited Gryffindor. "Regulus! He is your cousin isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" was the simple reply the girl gave but Hermione was already feeling much better.

"What can you tell me about him?" she asked.

"He is the next Black heir" Evanna replied.

"I know, but does he strike you as a death eater?" Hermione asked unfazed by the last answer.

"No, but he collects paper clippings about the dark lord" the girl told her.

Of course he did, she had seen the collections herself. How had she forgotten? Then his loyalty was true until some point. Until something else had acted as a trigger for him to turn away. But how could she find out what it was?

She felt Evanna touch her hand, gently yanking her back to reality.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius saw her sitting under the tree with the Evanna and neither girl seemed to be talking. He saw his cousin look up as he approached them and the girl placed a hand on Hermione's, startling her back to the present.

"There is something I'm missing" he heard her say in a distracted voice.

"Like his older brother coming up behind you" Evanna replied even as she waved at him.

He waved back just as Hermione turned around. "Hello ladies" he said with a smile as he reached them.

"Do you want to borrow Hermione?" Evanna asked dreamily.

"I – uh yeah sort of" Sirius replied, not sure what exactly the word 'borrowed' insinuated.

"Alright then, I need to go check on my soup." the blonde girl said standing up. Sirius smiled at her gratefully.

"Evanna?" he saw the brunette call as she held her friends hand "will you-?"

"I love baby sitting" the blonde smiled before breezing away. Sirius couldn't understand a word but he didn't really care right then as he took his cousin's vacated spot.

Hermione was determinedly avoiding his eyes and looking at anything but him. He however couldn't take his eyes off the girl and all the things he wanted to say to her flew out of his mind.

"How mad are you?" she asked in a small voice that took him by surprise.

"What? Mione, I'm not mad." He assured her. She turned to face him and her eyes searched his face.

"You're not" she agreed looking at him in surprise

"Why should I be?" he asked her as casually as he could.

"You hate references to your family and then I just went up and spoke to Regulus…and I thought you might be…" She replied quietly.

Sirius looked away and gazed out at the lake instead. He did hate his family being brought up but then Hermione wasn't one of those people who simply hated them and looked revolted at their mention.

He couldn't believe that after all her aversion to death eaters she had walked up voluntarily to Regulus and stuck up for him against all their friends even after the boy had done nothing but insult her.

What was worse was how she stuck up for his brother while even he didn't do it. He should have been the one that bothered and yet here he was always pretending like he didn't care. Like it didn't matter to him that the boy was becoming colder by the day.

"Thank you…" Sirius said in a strangled voice.

"What?" Hermione asked distracted as he pulled her back from her line of thought.

"Thank you for sticking up for him when I didn't and I'm sorry he was so rude" Sirius replied and he was surprised he had told her the truth like that. She saw the effort it was taking for him to say the words out loud and her answering smile was dazzling.

"I knew you believed in him" She told him happily as she moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I believe in" sirius said quietly.

"For starters you can believe that he's not a killer" she told him bluntly.

The handsome teen laughed "I know that, he can't hurt anyone let alone kill" he told her.

She looked up into his face again and smiled softly "this is such a pleasant surprise, all this time I thought you hated your family" she told him, glad that he didn't give up on his brother.

"I do hate them. I hate every last one of them. But not for the same reasons the world hates them. I hate them for never trying to love me, I hate them for making me feel like I'm a waste of space and I hate what they believe in" he told her honestly.

Sirius's eyes were on hers and they were pleading for her to understand. She did and the soft acceptance in her face encouraged him to continue.

"Regulus loved me, he looked up to me, he didn't care I was a Gryffindor. Not until she got to him and I keep thinking that if I hadn't been so carried away with myself, he might not be this cold, if I had stayed he might not have wanted the damn tattoo, I could have stopped him from being this person" Sirius said and his hands fisted up.

"You waited five years for him…" Hermione reminded gently

"I should have tried harder, waited longer, fought more for him" Sirius whispered.

"He gave you no reason to believe he had a chance Sirius, I know you won't abandon anyone if there's an option" she consoled.

"He was my first best friend…and now he's gone" the boy admitted.

"No he is not, there's hope for him" she told him with conviction.

"You really believe that don't you?" he asked her with a slight smile.

She nodded happily "yes. I really do. Little kids have a habit of following their older siblings" she said with a bright smile.

"I don't know, he's different now…" he replied sadly.

"Yes he's an arrogant pureblood loving brat now but he's not heartless, don't give up just yet" she told him softly.

"I gave up only because I didn't know what else to do" Sirius replied.

"You'll figure it out, I know you will" Hermione said confidently.

He turned around to look at her, their faces inches away and she was looking at him with a sort of tender expression that made him lean in closer.

"SIRIUS!" A clingy whining voice interrupted and he turned around to the last girl he had dumped. He groaned, he had forgotten all about her.

Hermione took one look at him and the girl before laughing. "You'll figure this out too, excuse me!" with that the brunette was gone.


	17. Forbidden Forest

**A/N :** Sorry I missed yesterday's update, a little tragedy hit home but anyway here's the next chapter, hope its worth the extra wait! And also **I meant to work on Hagrid's slang right before posting it but still in a hurry, so please put up with it just for this chapter! Sorry!**

* * *

The group of seventh year girls sat in their usual places in the common room, working hard on their assignments when a pair of highly impatient and extremely bored boys appeared, dragging along a third reluctant and complaining friend. The girls looked up at their arrival and their expressions ranged from amused to highly annoyed.

"We are bored!" James announced

"You could consider finishing your work and letting poor Remus do his" Alice suggested beating Lily to the punch.

"But it's a weekend! and we want to do something fun!" Sirius whined.

"Like what exactly?" Dorcas asked curiously.

"Oh I don't know, sneak into the forbidden forest maybe?" James told her with a wicked grin.

"Alright! Let's go!" Hermione said snapping her book shut. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"I was kidding Mione!" he said weakly as Lily glared.

"I wasn't, so come on!" she said seriously as she stood up.

"It's called the forbidden forest for a reason you know" Marlene pointed out.

"Besides Hagrid might throw them both to the giant squid if he sees them there again" Remus told her.

"No he won't. Is anyone coming or am I going to have to go alone?" She asked.

"I will eat the sorting hat when I figure you out" A very irate Lily told her.

In the end, all the girls declined the offer but the marauders were too proud to back out, so they decided to risk Hagrid's wrath again.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione shifted from foot to foot, unable to contain her excitement as she knocked on Hagrid's cabin and waited for the beloved half giant to open the door. The marauders however were waiting a little behind her, not sure if they wanted to see him after annoying his favorite three headed puppy last week.

"Maybe he's not there?" Sirius asked hopefully just as the door swung open.

"Hello!" Hermione said brightly to a surprised looking man.

"Hello there, wha- can I do for you?" Hagrid asked her even as he eyed the three boys behind angrily.

"I'm Hermione Granger! The new student in the seventh year!" she told him with a smile.

"Yes I heard a bit of something about you" He replied.

"As did I! It was quite fascinating to know someone had so many different pets!" She told him warmly.

Before Hagrid could reply she hears a chorus of barks from somewhere inside the cabin and as he opened it wider to look at it, Hermione caught sight of a tiny little three headed puppy behind his leg.

"Fluffy!" Hermione gasped in surprise.

"I hadn't thought up a name yet but that sounds nice don't ya think Fluffy?" He asked.

The three boys behind her were looking at her like she had lost her mind while she involuntarily reached down to pet the little creature. It was rather cute when it was so small and she wished it would simply stay that way rather than become the giant monster she had run into.

"What music do you play for him?" she asked Hagrid even as she kept scratching it behind each ear.

"Oh! You know that they need music now do you?" Hagrid asked her appreciatively.

"I had a run in with one in my first year! But that one was way larger, could fill a room actually" she replied, smiling at the irony of her own words.

"He'll grow up same size I could say" Hagrid replied before opening the door completely "why dontcha come on in and I'll fetch you some tea and cake?" he asked.

"Sure! I would love some and Hagrid my friends?" she asked him, remembering the marauders again.

"Why you would hang around this bunch of troublemakers I don't see but they can come in if they don't mess with fluffy" he said gruffly but she could see he was smiling behind his mane. She gave him a dazzling smile and walked in with the marauders.

"You could have told me about fluffy!" she whispered to the boys as Hagrid brought them the cakes.

They each looked at her incredulously before James asked "what was I supposed to say? Hey Mione did you know there's a three headed dog at Hagrid's cabin?"

"Yeah that sounds about right" she replied with a smile.

"So where did you see a Cerberus before?" Hagrid asked her curiously.

"Oh uh well it was set by a friend to guard a trap door" Hermione said as vaguely as she could.

"Really now? Used as a guard you say? I could probably do that once he is all grown up and keep this lot out of the forest" Hagrid said with twinkling eyes.

"They won't be here by the time he grows up but I'm sure you'll need it for others later!" Hermione replied with a grin as she thought of Fred and George.

"Might do that, so which school did you go to?" Hagrid asked her and the boys perked up curiously.

"Uh it wasn't really a school…more like a bunch of us and a few adults and that kind" She replied, her voice slightly sadder now. The half giant noticed her drooping spirits and kindly switched the topic.

"Any other creatures you meet?" he asked her curiously.

"A fair share" she replied smiling again.

"You like 'em much?" he asked.

"Some were nice. I've seen a couple of dragons, one was friendly gave us a ride halfway across the country, the other was a just hatched baby dragon we had only for a week or so the third was absolutely terrifying, didn't look so bad when I visited the dragon reserve in Romania but the second time I met it, it left me wishing I hadn't!" she said, lost in her reminiscences before realizing she had a very rapt audience.

The three boys were looking at her in absolute surprise, never had she talked in so much detail about her past and who exactly had a hatched dragon or flew across half a country on one?

Hagrid too seemed highly interested "I always wanted a dragon! What breed were they?"

"One was a Norwegian Ridgeback, the other a Hungarian horntail, and the third I'm not sure" she replied.

"That's nice. Highly misunderstood creatures dragons are" he said.

"I know most creatures are actually" She told him, making Remus squirm uneasily in his seat.

"You got a favorite?" he asked her.

"Dragon? No not really. I like thestrals though, they are gentle" she told him.

"Thought thestrals were found only in Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked her frowning.

"Abraxans are found only in Beauxbatons and I like them too" Hermione said with a smile as she quickly covered up her slip.

"Ever met them in real life?" he asked.

"Yes both! I prefer flying thestrals over brooms" she said making James and Sirius choke on their tea.

"Its sad you can see 'em, but they are gentle" He agreed.

"Can I see their original stables here?" she asked pleadingly, somehow trying to get into the forbidden forest.

"Of course, I'll take you me self now but I gotta run some errands for Dumbledore." He said.

"Oh, that's okay" she said, her voice sounding sad and letdown.

Hagrid who had already taken a liking to her smiled and said "How bout you go on ahead, I meet Dumbledore and then join you?" he asked her kindly. She brightened up and nodded enthusiastically before bounding forward to give him a hug.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The four of them waved to Hagrid before walking into the forbidden forest.

"See, I got you legal permission to get in here" Hermione told them brightly the minute they were out of Hagrid's ear shot.

"I still can't believe it!" Remus told her in awe.

"Thank you Remus! At least one of you appreciates it" Hermione added to the dark haired boys who were still looking at her oddly.

"No I meant that you rode a dragon" he told her silently.

"Oh that, well we had no other choice really" she replied.

"I honestly didn't know you were such an animal person, you don't sound this keyed up in care of magical creatures" Sirius observed.

"I can't say I'm particularly fond of the lessons and most creatures I meet are not in the most welcoming situations though I didn't think Hagrid needed to know that" she replied easily as they went deeper into the forest.

"What other creatures have you met then?" James asked curious.

"well my first year had a troll, a Cerberus, centaurs and a baby dragon, then well there were giants, hippogriffs, sphinx's, more dragons, Acromantula, dementors and such" she finally replied.

"How on earth?" Remus asked weakly.

Before she could reply however the marauder's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of someone approaching. They wheeled around and Hermione followed suit to come face to face with a centaur. The boys drew their wand but she pushed them aside and stepped forward.

"Firenze!" She said relieved.

"You shouldn't be coming in here-" the centaur asked.

"Yes I know but I had to find you" She said urgently.

"I am aware that you were seeking for me but I cannot help you" he told her

"But I need-" Hermione began

"I am bound by the rules of my clan and they are at the moment not very pleased with you" he said in his deep voice.

"I know but you need to believe me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen and I need your help. Please?" Hermione pleaded.

"Even if I do wish to help you, I do not have the information you seek" he told her gravely.

"Firenze you've helped me once before, you need to help me now. Anything you have to tell me will do" Hermione insisted.

"You are playing a very dangerous game" he told her finally.

"All the more reason why you should help me" She answered confidently.

"We star gazers have not been too pleased by how unclear things have been and your knowledge is something we do not have right now" he admitted honestly.

"Will my knowledge be enough to save them?" She asked in a quieter voice.

"You are risking too much to save these manlings" he told her, his eyes shifting to the three boys. They didn't understand his words but felt some what uneasy.

"It's not only about them and I don't care about the risks. My question is can I?" She asked.

"Will you succeed? Yes, you can protect them from the dangers you expect but you should remember that you can't protect them from everything" The centaur warned.

Hermione breathed heavily, not sure whether to be happy or not as she considered his words.

"Do you know of the grim?" the centaur asked after a moment of silence. She nodded while the boys stiffened.

"It is the omen of death and yet the very omen of your survival. It is what is guarding you from every danger in your path. And there are many. But you need to lie low, do not act until you absolutely have to and your chances will be better" He told her before turning and disappearing into the woods.

In silence, they walked back out of the forest, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Hermione pondered on his words, James was shocked at the fact that she had gone in there only to meet a centaur, Remus wondered how Sirius was her guardian and Sirius wondered if Hermione knew the centaur had meant him.

Once they passed the fat lady, Hermione turned on her heel and looked at the three of them. "I trust you to keep the secret, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed" she said in a distracted voice before leaving them staring after her.


	18. Mirror of Erised

**A/N: **Things are a little better so i'm back with full concentration! and, Yes the marauders are curious but also clueless... :p i'm yet to decide whether they get to know the whole truth or not...what do you guys think?

* * *

"Let's look at the facts here. She is playing a dangerous game…" Remus began, going through what they had heard for the tenth time and trying to figure out the confusing exchange between Firenze and Hermione.

"A game the centaurs aren't pleased with" James put in, sitting cross legged on his bed and wearing his most thoughtful expression.

"What do they care about except planets and the future?" Remus asked wracking his brains and trying to remember every known fact he had studied about centaurs.

"She said he has helped her before? But I don't think any of the centaurs leave the forbidden forest which means she has been here before" James repeated his point again.

"She has some knowledge that they do not, and things have been unclear. What does that mean?" Remus asked also repeating his point.

James was by now highly frustrated. It wasn't every day that the marauders took to figuring something out but when they did, they always managed to get the answers. But now they were left with more questions than even remote possibilities let alone answers of any sort.

Remus was wracking his brains, she was protecting them? Sirius was protecting her? What was she risking? What did she know? What were they missing? He repeated the questions over and over again but couldn't come up with anything more.

"Sirius?" James called, turning to frown towards the boy who was also seated silently across him. He hadn't said a word from the time they had returned and it was strange to see him so still.

"Later" the estranged Black heir said before drawing his curtains and cutting the other two out. Remus and James exchanged worried glances before finally agreeing to call it a night themselves.

Sirius lay awake in his bed, lying still as a statue and staring into the darkness. The centaur had said that the grim was her guardian and instantly they had all assumed it was him. Though how he could be anyone's guardian he didn't know. James, he could tell that James would make an excellent guardian but him? Not so much. He lacked almost everything.

He was far too disturbed to sleep properly and after a few more hours, decided to slip out for a little walk in the castle grounds to clear his head. He quickly got up and fetched the cloak before quietly heading down into the common room.

He froze. It was two in the morning and yet there she sat, curled up on the seat closest to the fire, wearing that ratty old shirt and reading a book. Subconsciously he moved forward only to be greeted at wand point.

Hermione saw Sirius standing there with a look of surprise and lowered her wand.

"Sorry, reflex" she said, motioning for him to join her. He nodded before sinking into the offered seat, all thoughts of the lone walk forgotten.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Not really, you?" She asked conversationally.

"Not even a wink" he replied quietly.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"You could say that" he replied but not wanting to talk about it, he continued "Hogwarts: A history?" he asked

"It's my favorite book" she replied.

They fell silent, not knowing what to say next or if the other person wanted some silence. Neither of them wanted to be a bother and Hermione thought instead of the time in Grimmauld place when she would find Sirius alone in the kitchen regardless of what day or time it was that she woke up.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her suddenly

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked slightly distracted.

"Why do you think so highly of me?" he asked in a low voice. He saw a look of surprise cross her face before she sighed.

"I can lie to you now or tell you the truth later" she said, her eyes intensely searching his.

"I'll have to wait then…" he replied in a dull monotone. She studied him for a moment longer.

"But never doubt that you don't deserve the high regard I hold you in" She said shrewdly.

"That's not…I don't. I mean I don't deserve it" he said.

"You do Sirius. Think of all you had, the wizarding world would have bowed to you and yet you threw it all away because-" she began

"Because I did not find love, my family couldn't give me the one thing I wanted." He cut across.

"And doesn't that define you?" she asked the slightly depressed teen. "You didn't want status or power or even money, you wanted love"

"Its what everyone wants" he said waving it off. "You can have all the vanity and wealth of the world but for what?"

"Only the best of people can say that, don't doubt yourself Sirius." She told him gently.

"What do I have Hermione? I'm good looking but I'm a player, I'm good at Quidditch but it's just a sport, I'm talented but I have to be with all the damn magic from my bloody ancestry. Take all that away and what am I?" he asked.

"You are brave-"

"I'm not brave, I'm confident. I know I can do whatever I set my mind to. It comes back to my talent and possibly my arrogance" he contradicted.

"Loyal" she continued, like he hadn't spoken

"You would think that, but ask my friends and they'll tell you or they won't because _they_ are loyal"

"They don't have to tell me anything, I know you are loyal"

"You don't know that I played a prank that almost cost a life. And the prank included betraying a friend"

She sighed. He was never going to let himself forget that was he? She should have a word with Remus one day. "Everyone makes a small mistake, besides I have taken a life"

It shook him out of his misery. "You've what?"

"I've killed. I didn't mean to of course but I did accidentally kill a person" Sirius was looking at her in horror and she quickly defended herself "I cast a curse and the whole wall crumbled and he was killed"

"Okay but as you said it was an accident" Sirius said

"And I don't let it define who I am" she replied.

"You didn't plan it" Sirius argued.

"No but I would do it again if I had to, you wouldn't" she stated calmly.

"I'm not, I'm just not all that" he told her, frustrated beyond belief. He felt useless.

"You are kind hearted, helpful, sweet, and-" Hermione started.

"James and Remus are both better at all of it than me" Sirius replied.

She watched him for a moment before abruptly standing up.

"You brought the cloak?" She asked him. He nodded as he too stood up.

"Then I have something to show you" She told him.

He was surprised but agreed to follow her. The two pushed open the portrait hole and stepped out. He threw the cloak over the two of them and for a minute Hermione was distracted by the touch of the cloak after so long.

Quickly she reigned herself in and guided a clueless Sirius all the way to the other end of their corridor before pausing.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked her.

"You'll see" She replied.

Then without warning she threw the cloak off of her and walked three times across an empty stretch of wall and Sirius watched in awe as a door appeared.

She pulled him in and he looked around in surprise, it was a dimly lit room he had never been to before, only it was empty.

"What is this place?" he asked her, walking forward hesitantly.

"Another truth that will have to wait" Hermione replied easily.

"But how come we never knew it existed?" Sirius asked. At that she smiled

"Exactly what I wondered, but Sirius you cannot speak of this to anyone yet. Not even James and Remus" she told him.

He nodded but she wasn't satisfied "Give me your word that they will not come to know of this place" she insisted.

"I swear" he replied and she looked relieved. "But why?" he asked.

"Because I need a bit of privacy here for just a little while longer, then you can tell them" she replied. It was true. Telling the marauders meant that the room of requirement would be added to the map and she didn't want that just yet.

He nodded before asking "How did you know?"

"The headmaster told me" she replied, it wasn't really true but Dumbledore had mentioned it in the passing someday.

"Now the reason why we are really here" Hermione said as she pointed to something in the very corner of the room that Sirius hadn't even noticed was there before.

"A mirror?" he asked confused.

"The mirror of Erised" she replied.

"What?" he asked as they both walked closer to it.

"Reverse the word" she told him quietly

"Erised?" he asked before following her instruction "desire! The mirror of desire"

"Sort of" she replied before pointing at the words inscribed on it.

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_." Sirius read before looking at her confused.

"Reverse and re arrange the spaces and you'll get the words _I show not your face but your heart's desire_." Hermione explained.

"So it shows me what I want…whatever I want?" he asked

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts" Hermione explained.

"I'm not sure I understand." He replied.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" Hermione asked him. Sirius nodded.

"Do you want to have a look?" she asked.

"I already know what I want" he told her still confused about how this was supposed to help.

"You wont see the little things that you want, you'll see you deepest wish and you'll know that deep inside you are a good person" Hermione replied.

"How are you sure I wont see anything that's horrible?" He asked her quietly.

"Because I know you better than you think I do and because you are a wonderful person. Now I'll step aside and you can take a look, you won't have to tell me though" She replied.

Sirius stood alone in front of the mirror, a range of expressions passed over his face before he settled on smiling slightly. Hermione saw the small smile and she knew that her work for the night was done.

* * *

**A/N :** And its up to all of you to guess what Sirius saw...So tell me your guesses and suggestions too, cuz i really can't bring myself to decide whether they get to know the whole thing or not! (Sirius does, its the rest i cant make up my mind about)


	19. I know

**A/N:** I believe what Sirius saw will be revealed only a few more chapters later and as for who gets to know…I can see even all of you are equally divided between the two options…So I haven't decided that yet…Anyway thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

The marauders were arguing. It was three days before the full moon and they simply couldn't bring themselves to agree on whether on not to tell Hermione about Remus's furry little problem.

"I'm telling you she knows" Sirius was saying.

"How exactly do you think she knows?" Remus snapped

"We don't know but it's a gut feeling" James agreed.

"She doesn't know until she knows" Remus said before walking out of their dorm angrily.

The two marauders followed after a few more minutes after to see Hermione standing at the foot of the stairs. They looked uncomfortable as they returned her smile.

"Uh, Remus already left" James said in greeting.

"Yes I saw him, now can we go?" Hermione asked.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

"I just need to find a damn book" She muttered before they all left for breakfast.

The marauders didn't see her much for the next two days as she kept vanishing to the library at every given opportunity and they tried hard not to seek her out, just to save themselves from having to lie to her.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The full moon was almost gone; the night was ending when Hermione sat alone in the common room, waiting for a pair of familiar dark heads. She wasn't sure what time they would return but she was sure his transformation would be over by now.

She didn't have to wait long before the portrait hole opened and closed, no visible person walking through. She sighed.

"James? Sirius? A word if you don't mind?" She asked.

The cloak was thrown off and the two of them stood there looking guilty. There were a lot of scratches on their person, some bleeding a bit, others already starting to dry up. She motioned for both of them to sit down as she drew her wand.

Both boys obeyed and let her work on all their cuts as they sat in silence. A few more minutes later, neither one could take the silence.

"We snuck out to see Remus, his mother is worse now" Sirius lied smoothly.

"And there was this huge stray dog that got us on our way back" James added.

"Trust yourself to be a pair of idiots. How is Remus?" she asked.

"He will be back tomorrow I guess" Sirius replied.

"That's good. So I take it that you two can keep yourselves from stray dogs till then?" She asked sweetly.

They nodded vigorously. They couldn't believe their luck. She believed them! Then again the whole castle did…but wow! They had always assumed it would be harder to keep it from her.

"Good. Keep away from stray stags and werewolves too while you are at it would you?" She asked them sarcastically.

Their spirits drooped. She knew. Of course she knew and now Remus was going to think they told her. Oh dear Merlin…

"You know…" Sirius stated weakly.

"Of course I know!" Hermione told them as she fell back into one of the cushions.

"How long have you known?" James asked her.

"Since the day I woke up and saw Remus on the bed next to mine" she replied easily.

"What? But that's impossible" James protested.

"I've known werewolves before and I know what to look for" she told them coolly.

"And you never thought to mention it to us?" the messy haired boy asked again.

"It never came up" she shrugged.

"How about the time we were discussing all the magical creatures you've known?" Sirius suggested

"Okay so it came up. It's a marauder thing and I thought I would give you your privacy" She replied nonchalantly.

"And the animagus part?" was the next question.

"You two were hanging out with a werewolf and it certainly couldn't be as a human" She answered.

"And you knew our familiars how?" they continued to ask.

"Your names are a dead give away, though I did watch you a bit last month, only long enough to check if I was right" She replied.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, Hermione was sitting comfortably in her chair scribbling away on her assignment without a care in the world while the other two fidgeted in their seats unsure of what to do next.

"Sorry, we wanted to tell you but-" Sirius began in earnest.

"I have my fair share of secrets, you are allowed yours" She said before he could finish.

"Wait you aren't mad that we lied to you?" James asked in surprise. She laughed.

"Not at all" she said with a warm smile. Sirius felt his heart lift.

"And it doesn't bother you that he has a furry little problem?" James asked.

"Now you are just insulting me" Hermione said, scrunching up her nose.

"Sorry doll but this just went better than we could have ever imagined" Sirius said happily.

"Only, who is going to be telling Moony?" James asked.

"Nobody." Hermione answered for him.

"What? But we have to tell him before he finds out" Sirius argued.

"He didn't find out for till now, I can pull off the ignorance charade for at least another month" she told them.

"What difference will it make if we tell him this month or the next?" James asked.

"Well, I'm hoping next month, he'll be glad I knew" Hermione answered, looking positively happier.

Before either of them could say a word, she continued "but before we get to that, do you know how many rules you've broken by becoming illegal Animagi?"

"Enough to send us to Azkaban, yes we know, but we had to" Sirius tried and explained quickly.

"Well what would you two say to breaking about fifty more?" Hermione asked them with a slight smirk.

Their jaws dropped as they watched her, here they were thinking she was going to launch into a lecture just like Remus had done the first time and she was…Good Gryffindor! She was so full of surprises.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" the taller marauder asked weakly.

"Well now isn't exactly the time to talk about that, but if you two really want to help you could meet me after classes tomorrow, Sirius you know where to find me, do not be late and do not let anyone find out and go change before you actually sleep in that! Good night" She said

Neither boy could bring himself to reply as they watched the brunette go up the stairs to the girl's dorm in stunned silence. They sat motionless for a few more minutes before returning to the comfort of their own beds, both too tired to wonder much.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this chapter isn't much, but I guarantee that it leads some place interesting… So I'll see you again soon….any other opinions about whether or not the others should know the truth about Hermione is still welcome!


	20. Plans

**A/N: **I got a Portuguese review! XD I'm not sure why I said that! But this is ANOTHER LANDMARK! TWENTY CHAPTERS! *grins wickedly*

* * *

The two dark haired marauders were standing in the far end of the seventh floor corridor. James was looking at Sirius oddly as the boy kept glaring at a wall.

"Mate are you sure this is where the mirror room was?" James asked him.

"Yes, pretty much. There must have been something she forgot to tell us" Sirius mumbled still eyeing the wall oddly.

"Like tapping some bricks?" James asked, still not believing the fact that there was a room in Hogwarts that they hadn't found, regardless of the fact that it had only one mirror.

"No, she just walked across thrice" Sirius said beginning to walk across "like this and then there was….oh that!" he added as a door appeared.

James's mouth fell open and he reached forward and pushed it open, Sirius right behind him. They stepped into a wide circular room that looked much like a weird mix of their common room and the library. It had Gryffindor banners and a warm fire and soft couches but also stacks of bookshelves around it.

"This wasn't how you said it looked" James said as he gaped at the room.

"Because this wasn't how it looked" Sirius told him, also gaping at his surroundings.

"It's the room of requirement, it changes according to what the user needs" Hermione's voice drifted over.

"So you just walk thrice across that wall and you get any sort of room to open up?" James asked forgetting what they were here for in his excitement.

Hermione nodded, resigning to the fact that it would be added to the map. But she had other things to worry about. A hell lot of other things to worry about and her nervousness showed. It made the other two equally fidgety as they sunk into the available seats.

"Okay so we are here" James said in his best attempt to get her to talk after failing the whole day.

"Yes" Hermione sighed, before taking a deep breath and settling down in front of them. She had her hands on her lap, clasping and unclasping them as she wondered how to begin this.

"As you know, there is no known cure for Lycanthropy; however there is something called the wolfsbane potion" she finally said.

"Wolfsbane?" James repeated as Sirius subconsciously leaned forward.

"The potion itself is a recent discovery and is not yet approved by the ministry of magic" Hermione replied.

"What does it do?" Sirius asked, curious and hopeful.

"It makes the transformation relatively painless and also allows him to keep his mind in his wolf form." She answered, word perfect from some text.

"So it becomes something like an animagus transformation" James began, his whole face lighting up.

"Only it happens involuntarily once every month" Sirius finished the sentence for him, also alight with happiness.

"More or less, his bite would still be harmful so staying around a human is still out of question" Hermione reminded, fighting off the smile as she tried to focus.

"But this is brilliant!" James said delighted.

"Moony gets to be normal!" Sirius added happily.

"There is a problem though, as I said it's not approved by the ministry" Hermione told them with a little sigh.

The boys however did not seem bothered as they waved away the detail and continued to grin like a pair of idiots.

"Who cares about the damn ministry? We are making it" James said decidedly

"We can always nick anything we want from Slughorn's office" Sirius added with a confident smile.

"And you two think I couldn't do that myself?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well you could, but we would be able to do it better." Sirius said with his best smirk in place.

"Besides it would be a complex potion right? So you'll obviously need our help" James added in his usual self confident way.

Hermione however snorted. "There's a reason I'm called the cleverest witch of my age and it includes being able to brew a complex potion without a pair of idiots to help me out" she said glaring at them, annoyed that they were taking it so lightly.

They looked at her in surprise. She looked genuinely ticked off as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Alright doll, then what do you need us for?" Sirius asked, immediately switching his tone to a subtler, more soothing version from the previous arrogance.

"To get the actual ingredients, almost none of them are available here" Hermione replied, a frown now forming on her face.

"We could owl order them then" James said still too relaxed for Hermione's liking.

"I don't think so, not these anyway" She said as she pulled out a parchment and handed it to them.

The two boys took one look at it before their expressions changed. Sirius paled considerably while James looked rather flushed.

"What the hell is this?" He asked his voice unusually low.

"That's everything we need" Hermione told him calmly.

"But that's – all of that is dark stuff!" He snapped angrily.

"We are making wolfsbane James not pumpkin juice!" Hermione retorted with a glare.

"We'll never be able to get any of this unless we have proper dealers in dark magic" Sirius told her, his voice a bit strangled.

"We'll never be able to buy them without dealers, yes. But we can get them" she said as she looked sternly from one boy to the other.

"You are saying we should steal this?" James asked incredulously.

"We can't get our hands on these Hermione, it is practically impossible" Sirius told her quietly.

"Why not?" she questioned patiently.

"Because I not only know the whole of knockturn alley but I also happen to know the kind of curses placed on all things there to prevent them from being stolen and none of them are pretty" Sirius replied in an empty voice.

"Which is why we take them from Diagon alley instead" she said, as though talking about taking a candy from a kid.

"First, I don't think all this will be available there" James pointed out.

"Second, even Diagon alley is more protected than it seems" Sirius continued.

"They will be available in the apothecary for those with proper ministry authorization and I have a fair idea on the protection there" she replied carefully.

"And you still think we can get them?" Sirius asked with a frown on his face.

"I know we can" she replied. Harry and Ron would have known from the minute that she suggested it that she would already have a fool proof plan, James and Sirius however needed convincing.

"Mione, my dad's an auror you know" James tried to explain.

"James, no one is going to know its us, trust me I would do it alone if I was sure I could get everything in under twenty minutes but since I'm not I need you two" She pleaded.

The two boys looked unsure as she explained her plan. Stealing from Diagon alley wasn't any easy feat, even for the marauders but they wanted to get this for Remus, they wanted to help Hermione, only would it really work out?

Hermione was going through a different kind of emotional upheaval. How weird was it to convince the very person who thought her how to brew the potion to consent to it? If only she could tell Sirius everything, she thought as she glanced wistfully at the beautiful marauder.

"When do we do this?" James asked finally, snapping the young witch from her time.

"This weekend would be perfect" She replied with a small smile.

"Then we have a date" Sirius declared, returning her smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Bet you did not see that one coming! HA! Who is curious?!


	21. Diagon Alley

**A/N: RANT - skip if you wish!**

The whole frikkin world is against me being dedicated towards anything and i'm starting to get seriously worried. I havent written a thing in weeks and now my eye is all red and watery and i cant sit in front of a system and have to beg my friend to update this for me! My head is filled with plot bunnies for further chapters and not being able to write it all down is greatly annoying and seeing that my friend is typing my whole rant out at my dictation, i should stop but i would like to give her my gratitude for these updates all the same...yes now on with the story!

* * *

Despite the glaring sun, the day was unusually cold and she was nervous as she waited with Sirius just outside of hogsmedge. It was a few more minutes before James jogged up to them. The instant he was close enough to them, Hermione grabbed his hand and apparated all three of them away.

"Where are we?" James asked as he looked around the forest.

"The forest of dean, I have camped here a lot before. Anyway let's change now. You remember the plan?" She asked speaking fast as she was prone to do when she was nervous.

They nodded as they each took the vial from her hand. James's potion was a shade of yellow, Sirius had a dull brown and Hermione was left with a very dark shade of blue. In one gulp each of them drank their Polyjuice potion before falling to the ground with a dull sickness.

"I thought it would at least taste better than it looked" a deep voice that was supposed to be Sirius said. She grimaced at the sight of the thirty something tall balding dirty blonde haired man that Sirius had become.

"Huh, this guy can actually see pretty well" James commented in a slightly croaky voice. He was definitely heavier this way and taller too, with reddish hair that fell shaggily around him.

"Here are the clothes you would need, and put on these gloves and cloak too would you?" Hermione asked in a strange high pitched voice. She was also a woman in her thirties now with dark hair and a decent body.

"Why do we need gloves?" James asked from behind the tree where he was changing.

"They have shield charms on them, as do the cloaks" Hermione replied tensely, already changed and waiting for them.

"You remember all the ingredients right? Take a few minutes to look around and spot everything we need. Wait for the sign before acting and don't forget that no matter what, you are not to use any form of magic. They can trace us that way. We-" Hermione was saying hurriedly.

"use these then grab what we need in under twenty minutes, run out through the back, fly to Charring's cross from where we apparate back here. We know. Relax love" Sirius told her in his new voice.

"Besides your plan is perfect! Easier than half our pranks. We'll be fine Mione" James assured with an odd smile that she supposed was how his smirk looked in this face.

"I'm not Mione, its lavender. And you are Harry and Sirius you are Seamus." she corrected. They both nodded before holding out their hand for apparition.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

They had walked through the leaky cauldron without attracting any attention and were now right in front of the apothecary. There were only a couple of customers there apart from the two workers.

With a deep breath Sirius pushed the door open and the three of them walked in. Hermione walked up to the free shop keeper and began requesting various everyday potion ingredients even as her eyes searched for the things she really wanted.

One of the two customers walked out and as the door chimes shut, she caught James's eyes. He nodded covertly and turned to Sirius who also jerked his head from his corner of the shop.

She threw a brand new enchanted Weasley gum secretly at the door which stuck it close then turned quickly back to the shop keeper before he could notice.

She kept the conversation going and smiled sweetly at the man even as her eyes raked the shelves behind him. Once sure that she had spotted as many of the ingredients as she could, she pulled out yet another Weasley's products.

The simple looking rubber band hit its target and the instant it touched the shop keeper, it elongated, becoming binding ropes as they snaked around his body, effectively making him fall to the floor bound and gagged.

At exactly the same time, James and Sirius both threw their own little bands at the remaining two people in the store and Hermione emptied her share of the Peruvian instant darkness powder.

Working quickly in the darkness, both boys swallowed the little candy like thing Hermione had given them, it worked just as well as it had done when they had tested it out before and they could see everything clear as day.

"I'll get the ones higher up!" James told them as they all scurried through the store grabbing the jars they needed and throwing them into his pouch.

"We've only got five minutes left!" Hermione called out in a frantic voice, still searching for some of the things they needed. She knew they had to hurry and was reaching out to a jar far behind in the stack when she felt the darkness starting to clear.

"It's clearing! We've got to leave!" Sirius called out exactly then.

"Go! I'll get this and follow you out!" James replied.

Hermione turned to see the boy – man now – standing atop the shelves reaching for the syrup of Arnica.

"HARRY leave it! lets go!" she shrieked loudly as she saw the shopkeeper struggling against his binds.

"But we need -" James was calling back when the darkness cleared completely, but that was the least of their worries.

The entire glass at the front of the store was shattered and James turned around to see a curse flying directly at him. The auror that had arrived on the scene none other than Marlene's father, his uncle.

He dived left and it hit the rows of glass jars instead as he crashed into the ground. The man aimed again and Sirius watched Hermione throw a nearby jar as close to him as she dared to without risking it actually hurting him.

James got to his feet, his head spinning from where he had hit it on the ground even as Sirius deflected curse after curse by any random object he could reach, before finally reaching for his wand.

"Seamus NOOO!" she yelled out just as light began to stream out of three different wands, all of it pointed at them.

"RUN!" James called next and the three of them dashed through the back door which luckily enough for them did not seem locked. As they spilled into the dirty little alley behind the store, they noticed the attention they were attracting.

More people were drawing their wands and the three people from within the store too seemed to have followed them out. The three of them ducked and swiveled out of the way of most curses while the others were deflected by their cloaks.

She saw the boys pull out their brooms from the pouch and mount it; Sirius pulled her up into his arms before taking off. They were just a few feet high and trying to avoid the banners and posts when the curses began to really hit them, the magic from the cloak beginning to wear off.

"Go up!" She called loudly, as her shoulder tore open from one of the curses.

"I can't tell the direction from higher up!" James replied, flying with one hand while holding the other that was now bleeding profusely.

"Just go and head in any direction you want!" She screamed back at him frantically.

They obeyed and flew higher into the clouds, going some random direction that the boys supposed was north.

Just as they began to relax a hex caught Sirius right in the ribs and as they faltered, she saw to her horror at least ten men opposite them.

"APPARATE US NOW!" James's commanded suddenly beside her.

She could tell that Sirius was falling off and struggled to get hold of both of them before getting them out of there.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

They spiraled towards the forest in a free fall and with nothing to break their descent; they all landed into the hard ground.

Sirius was curled into a ball beside her, his eyes shut tight with pain and panting heavily as he gripped his gut.

James was on her other side, still holding his arm and lying on his side, blood dripping from his forehead, barely conscious.

She felt her own leg snap as the ground rushed up to her but she drew her wand anyway.

In a practiced motion, she directed her wand at the empty air and threw all sorts of protective spells around them before gasping finally turning her attention back to the two boys.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry" She muttered continuously even as she fumbled with her small bag, drawing out a bottle of dittany and a few other random potions she had brought along just in case.

The effect of the polyjuice was wearing off and they were back to their teenage selves. Hermione knelt in front of James, glad to see that the injury in his head was only superficial. With one practiced motion she healed it and the bleeding arm as she could.

It took another ten minutes for her to fix Sirius up, the curse had ended with a simple finite charm but the bleeding was harder to contain, not to mention the damage to his ribs. Once done, she handed them both revitalizing potions before sinking back into the ground, exhausted and exhilarated.

She had now successfully broken into the ministry of magic, Gringotts and Diagon alley! She pulled her knees up to her chest, her leg still hanging in an odd angle as she tried to calm down.

Within seconds Sirius was by her side, fixing her elbow while James tried hard to snap her leg back into place.

"Its okay, I'll do it. Just give me a minute" Hermione breathed her voice now normal.

"Shut up" James advised before fixing the bone as best as he could.

"We still need a cast" he muttered once he was done.

"No we don't. Here" she replied waving her own wand above the break, making a pale blue light form strings around her leg and then vanishing into her skin, making an invisible cast. They watched in silence before sinking back to the hard ground.

"I'm sorry. Are you two okay?" She asked timidly as she glanced at the two dark heads. Both their clothes still had blood stains on it and they were still breathing heavily and she was starting to feel extremely guilty.

"It doesn't matter! We didn't get it!" Sirius said with clenched hands.

"Just one more minute and I could have-" James began when Hermione cut across

"We didn't really need the syrup of Arnica guys, don't worry" she assured with a hesitant smile.

"But it was on the list!" Sirius said frowning.

"I know" she replied calmer now that she realized that was the only thing bothering them.

"Why was it on the list?" James asked her also confused.

"Because I looked up five different dark potions that would together cover all the ingredients we needed. That way no one would figure out our real purpose and we are in the clear" she replied, a happier now that they were fine.

She was paranoid for even thinking people would be able to guess their real motive, seeing that the potion was yet to be invented but the two marauders only stared in silence for a few minutes before bursting out laughing with relief and happiness.

"You know what you said?" James began

"About being the cleverest witch of our age?" Sirius continued.

She grinned as they chorused "we totally agree!"

* * *

**A/N :** Yet again i'm not sure it came out half as good as it seemed in my head but i'm in no real position to edit now...so hope you liked it the way it was!


	22. Wolfsbane

**A/N:** I am updating this for my friend again and I'm not sure what to say. so i'm settling for her two most used lines. Thank you for the reviews! All credits to JKR. P.S : She will be back tomorrow :)

* * *

Hermione sat with her friends, eating her breakfast and discussing the miseries of homework when she saw the owls fly in with their mails. She saw James grab for his copy of the prophet and she excused herself and moved to where the marauders sat.

She gave Remus a sweet smile, telling him that Lily wanted a word before slipping in between the two dark haired boys. James put the prophet in front of her. The front page screamed 'DEATH EATERS BREAK INTO APOTHECARY' and Hermione began to feel giddy.

"I don't believe we made front page" James laughed quietly from her left.

"I told you with all the dark ingredients we took, we owned it" she replied laughing.

"But still this is front page and no one even looks our way" Sirius laughed.

"No reason they should" she said with a happy smile.

They were due to start the potion only tomorrow, as they waited for all the soreness to fade out and the week to become busy again so they could slip out unnoticed.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

A week had passed and the potion was progressing perfectly without any complications or mishaps. Hermione had stuck a sheet with all the steps against a board and the three of them found no trouble alternating to sneak out and check the potion.

Sometimes she would drag Remus to the library allowing the two boys to slip away unnoticed, sometimes James would pretend to be sulking and walk away alone or Sirius would want a random snog and excuse himself. Hermione mostly found herself in the room of requirements while claiming to be in the library.

Today however all three of them had decided to meet up. Sirius was already there, measuring out the animal blood needed when Hermione entered. She caught him sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and his face set in determination and complete focus.

Her eyes lingered on his face and she watched with a wistful expression as the boy continued to concentrate on his potion. She couldn't get over the clashing time periods in her head. Sirius had been the one to teach her to brew this in her time and here she was re-teaching him what he had thought her.

But things were changing, the Sirius Black she knew now and then were starting to become two different people inside her mind and sometimes when she felt all of it starting to overwhelm her all she wanted to do was confess to him.

She remembered one of the conversations she and Ginny had had with Remus and Sirius. They were teasing Ginny about her feelings for Harry when the conversation had drifted back to James and lily and from there to Remus and tonks and finally to Sirius.

_"what about you? Who did you date?" Ginny had asked the escaped prisoner. _

_"date? No one" he had replied with one of those rare smiles. _

_"Oh! Come on Sirius! We've seen how much like a Greek god you looked, so out with it!" The red head had demanded before flushing a bright shade of red. _

_"Greek god huh?" Sirius asked playfully before all of them laughed, making Ginny blush brighter. _

_"Hermione thinks so too you know!" the girl had said throwing her to the sharks and making her blush nearly as red. _

_"Thank you ladies, but I never did date anyone" Sirius had replied with an innocent expression. _

_"But if you ever wish to find out the names of the girls he slept with, snogged or had just a fling with, please feel free to check out the Hogwarts register and know that any girl that studied around the same time as us had a Sirius story" Remus had told them smirking. _

_The girls had thought he was kidding but it had soon been made clear that he had really at least kissed all of them, even Lily as a prank while pretending to be James. They had in all honesty been shocked. _

_"He was a right of passage, the girls didn't mind. And he certainly didn't." had been Remus's exact words. _

_"You never really saw the same girl twice?" Hermione had asked. _

_"Never, except Marlene. We went out a few months" Sirius had replied honestly. _

_"Only because they were called the hottest couple ever, Merlin forbid padfoot falls in love" Remus had said. _

_"Hey I tried out every girl there was mate, it didn't happen. The universe simply forgot to put in my soul mate or whatever" Sirius had replied with a shrug. _

"OYE! Mione!" James called, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"What?! Oh James! When did you get here?" She asked surprised as she snapped back into the present.

"Ten minutes ago" he told her smugly, making her blush a bright shade of red.

"I uh right so the umm-" Hermione mumbled trying to get her bearings right and feeling extremely stupid to act like a love struck teenager, though that's exactly what she was right then, only a bit more messed up.

James laughed loudly, but Sirius watched her clench her hands and walk out without a word.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Two more weeks passed by, the potion was done and looked perfect but Hermione was still avoiding the two of them as much as she could. Sirius was starting to get depressed and James couldn't for the life of him figure out what was wrong.

Neither could she for that matter. Sirius hadn't found love in his life, but she knew that he loved her now. She knew for sure that they belonged together, not that he had asked or even said anything yet but all of them simply knew and it didn't sit right with her.

Hadn't she seen photos of this guy in her third year and thought he looked amazing? Yet all she had felt was that he didn't deserve the emptiness his life offered. The pity had been replaced by respect once she really got to know him through their stay in Grimmauld place. He had died for heavens sake and she had felt miserable but not the way she was sure to feel if something happened to him now. But she hadn't loved him then and if they were meant to be she should have loved him then too right?

"Mione?" James called snapping her out of her confusion again.

"Yes?" she replied even as her eyes moved to find Sirius by his side.

"We should talk to Remus" Sirius said in an unusually quiet voice.

"Right, I'll go get the potion" She said standing up and trying to get out of there at least for a minute.

"We already have it here doll and he's waiting in our room" Sirius told her.

"Oh. Okay we'll go" she said trying hard to smile.

"You sure you don't need a moment?" he murmured softly

"I – no – just yeah go on, I'll join you" She replied.

Five minutes later Hermione entered the dorm to see a very irritable Remus sitting across the two dark haired marauders.

"Mione? Do you need anything?" Remus asked trying his best to sound normal.

"Yes, you to actually accept that I know" She told him firmly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, slightly more tense now.

"Remus, my professor was a werewolf you know. One of the best men I knew and that's saying something because I've known a lot of amazing men but my point is when I woke up and saw you in the infirmary, I knew what you were and I didn't care then, I'm not going to care now" she told him, her eyes boring into his.

"I – I'm – Hermione I – it's not something I want known or-" Remus began.

"I've told you before Remus, you never should be ashamed of what you are" She cut across before he could wallow again.

"I'm a monster! I have every reason to be ashamed!" Remus snapped.

"You are not a monster, not even once a month. Not if you take that" She said pointing towards the remaining marauders.

He looked at the smoking goblet and frowned in confusion before looking at the three of them. When he saw that none of them were about to say anything he tried not to get annoyed and raised an eyebrow instead.

"Just a little something that my professor used to take, let me know if it works" She said before vanishing out the door.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Remus couldn't believe it. He had taken the horrible tasting potion and his transformation had been the best ever. He hadn't felt the searing pain neither did he go crazy. He hadn't hurt his friends at all this moon and things were unbelievable.

When the night had passed and he transformed back into his human self he had launched himself at the two boys and cried. Once he felt better, they had told him the whole adventure they had been on and about Diagon alley and the actual potion and he couldn't believe they did it for him, or that he hadn't found out they were up to something.

Finally Remus wanted to talk to Hermione and decided to sneak her a visit before returning to the shack to wait for madam Pomfrey.

Just like last month, she sat in front of the fire, reading when the portrait hole opened and three exhilarated boys spilled in. She saw the brightly lit faces and smiled happily.

Remus looked at the girl for one full minute before going over and picking her up. He easily swung her around and kissed her on the cheek. Grateful for everything she had done.

"Thank you" he whispered as he hugged her tight and she returned it gratefully.

"You can never be a monster Remus" she replied warmly to the tall werewolf.

"Hear, hear!" the two marauders chorused.


	23. I'll wait

**A/N :** I am back! and the two days away has made me realize how obsessive i've become with this story! Anyway time for a bit of romance here... So on with the chapter!

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was more crowded than usual; the cold November winds having driven most students to snuggle themselves warmly near the blazing fire. A set of seventh year girls were talking and laughing happily amongst themselves but the happiness didn't seem to carry all the way over to the three marauders.

Remus was working quite hard on his essay, trying desperately to match up to his best friends, now that he didn't have to spend his days in the infirmary. James who had just been turned down by Lily again and also had a couple of hexes thrown his way for embarrassing her first thing in the morning was sulking and whining to one highly inattentive Sirius who had his eyes fixed on Hermione, still depressed that she was acting strangely around him.

"Did you consider asking her out padfoot?" Remus asked finally, deciding to use his two love sick best friends as a distraction from the boring essay.

"I yeah I uh thought about it…" Sirius mumbled his eyes still on the brunette.

"Really?! You could have told me! We could ask them together! When is the next hogsmedge trip moony?" James asked instantly perking up, the mornings events already forgotten.

"Two weeks from now mate and you already asked Lily, so maybe Sirius should ask Mione today too. That way she can try to drag lily along and you can go with padfoot and they can leave you two alone and wander away?" Remus suggested with gleaming eyes.

"This is exactly why I think you are absolutely brilliant Moony!" James said thrilled before he nudged Sirius "go ahead and ask her mate!" he said with excitement.

"I don't know prongs" sirius said, a slight frown now marring his handsome face.

"Come on mate, you are her guardian too and I'm positive she knows that too so I'm sure she'll say yes! Ask her!" James said grinning.

"I meant I don't know how" sirius replied quietly.

"You – you don't – padfoot mate are you sick? You have asked out half the school and had all of them say yes too!" James said incredulously.

"Yes prongs, I just don't know how to ask _her_ out" sirius answered, his tone low and unsure.

His mind returned to the time they had spent under the tree and how they had almost kissed. He wished they had. He wished the damned sixth year hadn't shown up then.

James watched Sirius's wistful expression and then glanced over to where Hermione sat and yelled out a loud "Oye Mione!" The brunette turned around with raised eyebrows before putting her things down and walking over when he beckoned.

Sirius however was giving James a murderous glare and Remus was trying hard not to smack the potter heir with his book. Hermione reached them and smiled warmly.

"There better be a good reason why you are making me miss listening to the finer details of Marlene's new wardrobe" she said grinning, secretly thankful for the intervention.

"Happy to be of help but Sirius here has something to say" James said, all traces of his pout gone from his face.

Her eyes flicked to the handsome Marauder and she saw him smile but she could only frown at the effort he was putting into it.

"Sirius?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Not here Mione" he said and when James began to protest she saw Remus kick him hard. She followed sirius to one of the secluded and generally romantic corners of the common room, her stomach sinking as she crossed her friends and noticed that by walking halfway across the room, everyone was curiously staring at the couple.

"Don't" Sirius whispered quietly and she turned her attention back to him. He took a step forward, ignoring the entire room as he placed a hand lovingly on her cheek.

Hermione despite her best efforts was distracted by the proximity and the hand that was caressing her face. Not to mention the liquid pools of silver that she was currently drowning in "What?" she asked slightly hazy.

"Don't look so pained love, I'm going to love you even if you say no, so there really is no pressure" He murmured softly and her heart stuttered at the word love.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath "that's right…relax and just hear me out" he was saying but her heart was now picking up speed.

"Sirius please…" she pleaded to him, trying hard not to sink into that touch.

"Just listen to what I have to say Mione…please?" he asked, his pleading much more effective than hers as his voice slurred in all the right places.

"I will, just not now…" she whispered to him and felt the hand on her cheek pause ever so slightly before continuing its pattern.

"Is that your answer?" He asked and Hermione could sense the pain behind those words despite him flawlessly covering it up.

She opened her eyes again, staring directly into his stormy ones. She had never seen them so intense and her breath caught in her chest.

"My answer is you are too good for me Sirius" she said and both of them could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You are going to have to stop thinking so highly of me doll, though someday I'm going to find out why" he said, his voice pure velvet.

"I would rather you never have to find out, but this has nothing to do with that" she replied and Sirius could tell that his reference had made her sadder somehow.

On instinct he let his hand wander towards her hair, pausing to trace her ear. She leaned into his touch but her eyes never left his.

"What is it about then?" he whispered softly but his anxiousness was not missed by her.

"The fact that you are a whole handsome and innocent with the world ready to throw itself at your feet and I'm just a mangled, wrecked and-" she was saying when his hand pressed against her lip.

"Never repeat that" he told in a low voice before removing his fingers from her mouth and continuing "and just so you know I'll throw the world away for you" he said the latter part casually but she could see it in his eyes that he meant it.

"You can have anyone Sirius" she whispered to him

"Except you it seems" he whispered back and she could see the pain clearer than ever.

"It's too dangerous, I can't drag you into the mess with me" She begged, thinking of all that had happened to the ravaged man she had known and praying she could keep this handsome teen safe.

"Do you think they are going to ignore me Mione? They will want me just as bad. But this isn't about war. There's a life outside of it love" Sirius told her in a gentle reminder that she should try to have a childhood when she could.

"I don't know…I shouldn't-" she began and once again his fingers pressed against her lips. His thumb moved to carefully push her chin up higher.

"It's not about what you should and shouldn't do. This is about what you want" he said before bringing both hands to cup her face "and I want you" he said sincerely.

She sighed heavily and Sirius reveled in the way his skin reacted to the feel of her warm breath. She brought her own hand to place over his and said "I'm not ready" her voice trembled as she said it and he pulled her closer soothingly.

"I told you there was no pressure, I can wait" he said with a smile and she gripped his hand hard, trying to let him know how she felt.

"Mione? This is about you right? Not the fact that I've been a cheap man whore? Because that person is gone… Vanished the night I set my eyes on you" Sirius asked suddenly, his voice taking on a desperate tone.

"Shhh…I get to keep you forever. I'm not begrudging the girls that got a little of you before I did…" she assured with a slight smile.

"Selfless" he teased but the insecurity remained in his eyes.

"Hardly, you'll see how selfish I can get when I really have you" she replied quite seriously but he laughed anyway and pulled her completely against his chest now. She returned the hug, her body fitting itself perfectly into his.

"Then I'll wait. I love you" he whispered. She didn't really respond as she let a couple of tears drop and nestled deeper into his protective embrace.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

James wished there had been no silencing charm but watched from an excellent viewpoint, a proud smirk making itself known as he kept his eyes fixed on the couple. Remus too was beside him wearing a satisfied smile and trying to keep an excited James from ruining the moment.

Beside them, the girls were there "awww–ing" and "oooh-ing" at all the right places as they deciphered the couple's body language. Even Lily, who was maintaining her distance from James couldn't resist leaning closer for a better look.

When they noticed the two finally hugging, they couldn't help but cheer loudly. Remus's effort failed and James sauntered over to where they stood. He clapped Sirius's shoulder happily and said "I told you, you could do it! But its okay mate you can thank me later"

Marlene was right behind him as she engulfed Hermione in a hug "congrats guys!"

"About time!" Dorcas said in her natural way.

"You two are perfect together" Alice said warmly.

Hermione saw Sirius giving her an apologetic look even as he tried to get himself out of Remus's hug. The look went straight to her heart and she tried to keep the tears away as she took his hand.

He pulled her close and held up a hand to try to get them to listen. She saw that by now half the common room had gathered there and when Sirius was about to say something she stamped his foot hard.

"Thank you guys, that means a lot to us" Hermione said, even as she kept Sirius's hands around her waist. That led to another round of hugs and congratulations from practically everyone that had watched them over the month.

She could feel Sirius's eyes on her but she kept silent and held his hand tightly through the whole thing.


	24. First truth

**A/N :** To anyone who was curious about what happened between Ron and Hermione, Hope this explains it! :) Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

"I'll join you all later" Hermione was heard saying to her roommates as she leaned into Sirius.

"It's the first day!" Dorcas said in mock horror.

"Oh hush you, I just want a little time with him" she replied swatting at her friend's arm.

"Ignore her Mione, take your time" Alice said with a sweet smile.

"Though I'll lock you out if you take more than an hour" Marlene added with a wink.

"Oh give her some space!" Lily admonished before she and Alice dragged the girls away.

"Uh I guess we'll stay down here and give you a little privacy" Remus told them warmly.

Hermione exchanged a quick glance and knowing that Sirius would want his friends to know the truth she sighed "its okay Remus, why don't we all just go up?" she asked.

The marauder seemed surprised but a thrilled James was already tugging at Sirius and so all four of them made their way up.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Upon reaching the dorm, Hermione just stood numbly while watching James and Remus fall into their beds. She noticed that Sirius was standing a little behind her, still looking slightly apologetic.

"You needn't have done that Mione" he told her softly.

She looked at him with desperation. She knew she wanted him but she didn't want to want him. How could she? Her fiancé had just died a month ago and she was already in love. It sounded wrong even to her.

But Sirius, Oh Merlin! Sirius was just everything she could have asked for. The way he made her feel every time he looked at her was enough to make her believe that they belonged together. Of course they belonged together but she didn't know what to do.

Her lower lip began to quiver, images of Ron rushed through her mind. She remembered them standing on an empty third floor corridor, both of them were messy and hurt but seeing Remus and tonks dead had awakened something in him and even in all the chaos of war he had cornered her.

"Mione! You are turning green" James said worried.

"We can tell everyone the truth tomorrow love, its okay" Sirius said trying to make her feel better.

Her eyes met his and she felt the traitor tears begin to fall. Within seconds she flung herself into Remus's arms. The werewolf looked surprised but held her tight as she began to cry.

She saw Sirius and James come over and sit on either side and she cried harder as Sirius explained that they weren't really together. Oh dear god, what was she doing?

"I'm such a horrible person" she told them through her tears.

"Mione we all know you love Sirius so it's okay, he'll really wait till you are ready" Remus told her gently.

"Yeah relax Mione, lily has been saying no to me for years and she doesn't cry her eyes out over it" James consoled.

"Lily isn't engaged" Hermione wailed.

The three boys froze. None of them knew what to say and the two marauders looked worriedly between Hermione and Sirius. She was crying harder now and Sirius looked like he had been petrified.

Hermione too turned to see how sirius was taking it and she reached out with a shaking hand to touch his face "I just didn't know how to tell you" she whispered.

Sirius didn't know what to think or say, he tried to smile but he was sure he hadn't managed it. She was engaged, she had a fiancé…but it didn't stop him from loving her. Honestly he should have expected it; someone like her couldn't have been single…

"You are really engaged?" James asked her finally.

She wiped her eyes, stood up and walked over to the window and curled up by it. She kept her eyes on the grounds outside as she began to tell them the first complete truth from her previous life.

"On the day I came here, there was a battle. We had been waiting for it for a long time and in the beginning the odds looked good. Extremely good, we were sure to win and then suddenly people started to die. We started to lose and I'm not sure why but the whole battle came to a pause. Everyone was trying to find their loved ones and it was…it was horrible" Hermione's voice shook as she spoke and the three listeners were transfixed.

"I don't know how he managed to find me in all the chaos. We were both considerably hurt and the fact that we were losing was starting to sink in. it seemed to change him as a person; he was suddenly fierce and determined as he asked me if I would marry him when it was all over. I hadn't really expected it, not at all. We were best friends for seven years and for most of the time he hadn't even noticed I was a girl. But when he asked me, it felt right. All the years we spent arguing over absolutely nothing made sense and I said yes." She paused for a minute but no one in the room moved.

"I'm not even sure if he heard my answer, there was a loud explosion and we were rushing out to find our best friend dead. The battle began again, I don't know how long we fought but I knew I was in no state to continue. I tried to find him but I got caught and I was as good as dead when the torture began and-" She closed her eyes, remembering Bellatrix's taunts.

"Well in short he found me, got killed but sent me here" Hermione finished bluntly as she tried not to dwell on that night.

James listened to her numb with shock. He had heard his parents tell him about the horrors of war. He had felt bad then for the dozens of people that were killed and yet listening to Hermione now made him truly understand what it could do.

Remus looked at the girl with pity. He had always thought he had the worst life imaginable and yet here she was making him feel lucky for all the little things he had. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain she would be going through.

Sirius however was blank. He saw the tears streaking her face again and stood up. Without a word he extended a hand to her, she waited for a second before taking it. He gripped it tight before tugging her to his bed where he let her curl up next to him.

James and Remus both watched silently before slipping into their own beds without a word. Hermione stayed buried in his chest as she cried herself to sleep while Sirius stayed up all night, holding her close and stroking her hair.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Someone knocked on the door but Sirius didn't dare move and risk waking her up. So Remus got up instead and walked to the door still half asleep and bleary eyed to see Alice standing there looking worried.

"When did you last see Hermione?" the girl asked.

Remus motioned her inside and pointed to where the girl lay sleeping in Sirius's arms. Her jaw dropped and she walked in and knelt by the bed, watching a peacefully sleeping Hermione.

"She slept through the night?" Alice asked in a whisper. Sirius nodded before raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You don't know? She barely sleeps. She has nightmares every night after which she simply curls up with a book. She thinks we don't notice because of her silencing charms but…you should let her sleep in a bit" Alice said, surprised but pleased.

Sirius was frowning, so that was why she was up every time he snuck out in the middle of the night. He pondered on that while Remus assured Alice that they would let the girl sleep. The satisfied dark head skipped away to tell the others and the two marauders exchanged glances.

After that, Remus left to take a bath and Sirius stayed watching her. Her hands were fisted into his shirt, holding on tightly even in sleep. Her wild curls fell around in a lush mane and her body was stretched out, her head on his chest and a single leg draped over him.

James woke up to see his best mate looking at her with a soft smile, his hand running in a uniform motion through her hair while the other hand was draped over her waist, holding their tangled bodies close.

He sat up and saw Sirius smile at him. It wasn't the normal cheeky grin, it was softer. A much more content and genuine smile that made him happy for his brother.

Remus returned and shooed the messy haired marauder to the bath before settling down on his bed again.

"I never thought I would be in love" Sirius whispered to his friend.

"It's done you a lot of good" Remus returned with a smile.

"You think?" he asked doubtfully.

"The way you act around her is nice." the sandy haired boy replied.

"I don't think about it, she simply makes me be that way…" Sirius told him honestly.

Remus gave him an understanding smile and Sirius couldn't help but be happy. James returned to see them both in good spirits and joined them in a comfortable silence, until it was time to wake her up.

"Mione?" he called gently kneeling by their bed. She twisted towards him but didn't really open her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep in a bit more?" He asked not really finding it in him to wake her up.

"Are you sure you don't mind keeping my watch?" She mumbled sleepily. The boys were all surprised as they exchanged glances.

"Not at all" James said quietly.

"Thanks Harry" she replied before snuggling into Sirius again. Harry? That was probably the fourth time she was calling him that and none of them really wanted to know why.

Two minutes later she sat bolt upright, having realized that the bed was too soft to be her bunk in the tent and there wasn't supposed to be anyone by her side.

She noticed the two marauders by the bedside and saw her legs tangled into Sirius's. She flushed bright red as she realized she had been in his bed all night and quickly disappeared into her hands as Sirius laughed.

"Where's my wand?" she asked them once his laugh had died out.

He gracefully stretched on his bed and picked it up from the bedside table before dangling it in front of her. "I promise I was good" he said innocently.

"If I wanted to hex you, I wouldn't have waited till I got my wand!" she said, laughing at his expression as she grabbed it from him and slipped out of bed.

Standing up, she realized just how much she had missed having a good sleep and it put her in a very good mood, not to mention the added bonus of waking up to Sirius.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in Remus! If you aren't going to wait for me for breakfast I'm jinxing your broom James and Sirius? Get out of bed! We are late!" she said in a chirpy very un-Hermione way.

James was looking at her in shock while Sirius groaned from his place on the bed. She rolled her eyes at him before bending down and kissing his cheek dangerously close to his lips.

"Just wait James" she added as she happily skipped out of the room leaving two smirking marauders and a dazed Sirius.


	25. Staying back

**A/N :** As much as i would love to update two chapters a day, it would mean that i will run out of previously written chapters sooner and that would make my updates irregular, something i am not honestly eager to see happen. Sorry!

* * *

Hermione never left Sirius's side since the day they had supposedly started dating. They were always together, holding hands, lying on each other, snuggling close or just whispering inconsequential little things.

The relationship had been the final string needed to bind the two groups closer together; and even lily could now manage to stay in James's presence without a scowl for at least three minutes straight.

However today wasn't one of those perfect days, on the contrary it was the day when the Gryffindors understood the exact hazards of having so many strong willed, short tempered and talented young witches and wizards in the same group.

Sirius was fuming, James was storming, Remus was frowning in severe disapproval, Lily was glaring, Marlene was raging, Dorcas was on the verge of exploding and even Alice was wearing an annoyed look.

Right in the middle, Hermione sat in stubborn silence as she worked on an essay for Slughorn, trying her level best and succeeding in ignoring every single one of her friends.

"You're just going to sit there and write that?" Alice asked; her generally soft voice now clipped.

"I could go to the library if you lot let me" Hermione replied calmly.

"We'll be damned if you walk out of here" Lily snapped.

"Then yes, I'm going to sit here and write this" Hermione replied.

"You are really stubborn, you know that?" Remus asked her.

"I've heard" she said with a shrug.

"Some people need to learn to give in once in a while" Marlene asked a little coldly.

"Yes, that would lead to you all doing more productive work than wearing out the floor with so much pacing" She replied just as coldly.

"Don't act smart" Dorcas growled. Hermione merely shrugged but kept her silence.

"We asked you not to sign up" James repeated angrily for the seventh time in ten minutes.

Hermione sighed. She still didn't see why her deciding to stay back at Hogwarts for Christmas was such a crime. She needed the peace and quiet and had counted on that time to clear her head and give a thought to everything she had been running away from.

"Give us one good reason, one good reason why you won't stay over at my place?" Marlene asked her and Hermione noticed for the first time that the girl was taking it personally.

"Marls this isn't about you, I just need some time alone" Hermione said, softening slightly.

"ALONE? Why in the name of Merlin's dirty left sock would you choose to spend Christmas alone?!" Dorcas exploded finally.

The young brunette rubbed her head from the creeping headache as she looked at the ranting girl. "Because that's what I want to do" she said quietly.

"You want to? What is that supposed to be? Some sort of Christmas ritual? Spending the most festive time of the year curled up alone in a large lonely castle?" Dorcas asked, glaring at Hermione in a way that made the brunette wonder why she hadn't been turned to ashes yet.

"If I said yes, would it make you feel better?" She asked as politely as she could.

Remus had to give it to her, the girl had to have a cart load of guts if she was to single handedly hold her own against all of them because it was one of those rare moments when even Sirius refused to stand up for her.

And speaking of Sirius, Remus looked at his fellow marauder to find him sitting across her with tight lips that would give McGonagall a run for her money and everyone could tell that it was a miracle he hadn't yelled yet.

"Fine, what did you do last Christmas season?" Alice asked her in an equally polite voice.

"Scavenge enough mushrooms from the forest to keep us from starving to death, not to mention the time I almost let myself and my best friend get foolishly killed on Christmas eve!" Hermione replied in a rare moment of honesty.

Her answer made Sirius's lips become thinner and for a moment they were all left grasping at thin air as they processed her answer.

"And the year before that?" Dorcas asked, being the first to recover her temper.

"It doesn't matter okay?" Hermione asked, her voice shook slightly, her last reserves of calm running low.

"Right, it doesn't cuz you will have a splendid time with me and my family" Marlene said with finality.

Hermione had however already zoned out, what was wrong with her? She remembered her sixth year Christmas being spent worrying over what was happening with Katy Bell.

The year before that they were at Grimmauld place and all she could remember was trying to make the place habitable again, not exactly anyone's idea of a fun vacation.

Her fourth year, dealing with the Harry's golden egg and dealing with the hatred she received because of her friendship with Krum.

Third year was bad too, help Hagrid with Buckbeak's case, and suffer solitude from her best friends who refused to talk to her

The year before that she was petrified to even know it was Christmas…

And the first year, there was the stone and Flamel…

Where were all the good times?

"I – I just really want – I'm sorry" Hermione said as she suddenly stood up and left the common room, ignoring her outraged friends.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It was hours before Hermione snuck into the common room again, her friends had all returned to their dorms and she knew they were all angry, even Sirius but she needed to be alone. She had to figure out what she was going to do to save them and as she put it, deal with her past.

She sat alone before the fire for a couple of minutes before finally giving in and climbing up the stairs to the boy's dorm. She gently opened the door to the marauders dorm and crept in. Remus was snoring lightly and James was half falling out of bed but she paid them no heed.

She reached the third bed and silently got into it. Sirius instantly moved to spoon her and hold her close. He watched as she cast a silencing charm and then tucked her wand away. It earned her the first smile from him that day, because he never could get over the satisfaction of how she ever kept her wand away from her person when they were alone.

"I knew you would come" he whispered quietly, already fully awake.

"I'm sorry" She told him genuinely.

"You can still change your mind?" He told her, running a hand slowly across her cheek.

"I – I cant Sirius, please don't make me" She replied avoiding his gaze and burying herself against his chest.

"One good reason love?" he asked, pulling her up gently.

"It's not safe for me outside Hogwarts" She told him, it was the only convincing lie she could come up with and it was partly true.

His whole demeanor changed and he protectively moved himself closer to her, as though shielding her from everything out there. "I never thought of that, I'm sorry" He said in a low voice.

"So am I" She replied as she held him close, before sitting up in bed. He pushed himself up on one arm and watched as she held her knees close to her chest.

"Something is wrong with me Sirius, I can't remember any of the good times I had" She said, her voice quivering.

He sat up and pulled her into him, placing his hands over hers in silent comfort. "Why don't I remember them? It's like there's a dementor stuck permanently in my head" She told him.

"They'll come back to you Mione, I promise its all going to be fine" Sirius replied in his most soothing voice as he pulled her back down.

He spent a little while longer murmuring assurances before she drifted off to sleep with a little smile. A smile that made him sleep a happier man.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

What Sirius had said to get the rest of them lay off she did not know but none of them bothered her about it after that and even Dorcas silently accepted her decision to stay back in the lonely castle.

Hermione was lying happily against him, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest. He was playing with her hair and watching James struggle to pack his trunk with a smirk.

"You are right moony, this is fun to watch" He said casually.

"This is why you shouldn't do his work for him Mione" Remus told her as he rolled his eyes at Sirius.

"No, that attitude is why you should help me with mine" James grumbled making Sirius laugh and Remus sigh heavily.

"Sorry James, you need to get express permission from Remus if I have to do it for you" She replied with a laugh.

He instantly turned with a pathetic expression towards the sandy haired boy who glared at him. "You shouldn't have kept it till the last minute" Remus said but his lips were twitching.

"I'll never leave it this way again" the bespectacled boy vowed.

"You said that the last time and the time before that and the time before tha-" Remus began.

"Okay, okay I get the point" The potter heir muttered.

They watched for a few more minutes, amused at James's attempts of sitting on his trunk trying to get it to close in spite of all the things dumped into it. Hermione finally sighed.

"You are a wizard you know?" she told him.

The next minute, James was dislodged from his place on top of his trunk as it threw itself open. The remaining marauders roared with laughter as Hermione directed her wand. With one neat flick all the things arranged themselves neatly and with another, the trunk was locked and ready to be taken home.

The Quidditch captain didn't care about landing on his ass and he threw himself over Hermione (and Sirius in the process) as he gave her a grateful hug and a brotherly pat on her head.

"You sure you aren't coming down to the station?" he asked. She nodded and smiled as she got up and finally let Sirius go.

"We'll see you soon love" he told her with a warm smile as he picked up his trunk.

"Take care Mione" Remus called, also giving her a hug.

And she watched as the three boys left the room before flopping back into the still warm bed.

* * *

**A/N :** Does anyone have any idea what can be the second genre for this story? i am unable to decide since its a bit of angst but there will be none of that after the first war kick starts...my point is i am confused. What is the other genre? :/


	26. Grown Up

**A/N :** I still am left with all the options for the genre so i'm going to update that only when the story is at its last phase. but thank you for your opinions :)

* * *

The scarlet train pulled into platform nine and three quarters and children rushed to their families, all dignity forgotten. And the fact that they were in their seventh year did not really matter to either of the dark haired boys that ran into the waiting arms of the Potter matriarch.

"Got your things? Sure you did not forget most of it in the dorm?" Dorea asked her boys with a laugh

"Not a thing mom, we even got it all packed neatly" James told her happily.

"You do realize that you do not deserve even one bit of credit for that don't you?" Remus asked coming up behind them. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Potter" he added.

"Hello Remus dear, you are looking well" She told him with a hug. "I've already cleared it with your mom for you to come over in two weeks" she added with a smile.

"Aunt Dorea!" Marlene shouted rushing over and giving the lady a hug.

Within moments all the families were trooped together and James was messing his hair up and flashing Lily his best smile. The annoyed head girl quickly excused herself and her parents from the gathered crowd and turned away to leave.

"We'll let you know the minute it's worked" Marlene called out happily after her. Lily nodded and smiled before waving a goodbye and vanishing from the platform.

A few more minutes of exchanging pleasantries and they all began to disperse, James and Sirius grinning as the last threat from Dorcas rang in their ears.

"If this fails we are skinning you alive" she had said before skipping after her parents.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"Mom why isn't dad home yet?" Sirius whined from his place on the kitchen table.

"You asked me that three minutes back Sirius" the woman sighed.

Her sons had been acting strange from the minute they got home. Instead of sinking lazily into the couch and boasting of their adventures both boys were looking impatient as they paced around and kept checking on a parchment every minute.

Sirius's eyes returned to the map in front of him, Hermione had come back from the library a while back and was yet to move from her place on his bed.

"Whatever happened to dinner?" James asked also peaking at the map over his brother's shoulder.

"You just had another round of snacks James, you can wait till your dad gets here" His mother admonished.

"What? Oh of course we'll wait! But when will dad be back anyway?" James asked his mother.

"Honestly what has gotten into the two of you?" Dorea Potter asked turning around, hands on her hips.

"We are trying to stalk someone mom" Sirius answered with his best smile.

"What?! You will do no such thing!" the woman said immediately stern.

"She won't know mom. Don't worry" James assured.

"James that's enough, leave Lily alone in peace at least during the holidays" she told him firmly.

"Oh I never thought of that! I'll get to it right away though" James said happily.

"You will not, and if it's not Lily who are you two stalking?" she asked genuinely confused and curious despite herself.

"Sirius's Evans!" James replied while his brother smirked.

"Who loves him back!" Sirius replied as he stuck his tongue out at the messy haired boy.

"And knows it" James answered but his retort was lost as his mother rushed to envelope Sirius in a bone breaking hug.

"Oh Sirius I knew you'd find your right girl!" the woman gushed happily. She was growing rather tired of him being the serial monogamist. It was quite hard to have a player and a stalker for sons. But this was wonderful.

"Yes mom and I told you she would fall out of the sky" Sirius replied laughing.

"Who fell out of the sky boys?" A deep voice called from behind them and both boys spun around to greet their father.

"Sirius's lovely lady" James replied with a teasing smirk.

"I am surprised there are still girls left at Hogwarts that you haven't dated Sirius" The older man sighed.

"Dad!" Sirius protested indignantly "I've not been with a single bird the entire term"

"And that includes flings and one night stands" James added.

"Our boy has finally fallen in love!" the proud mother declared as her husband pecked her on the cheek.

"That's wonderful Sirius" The man said evidently pleased before becoming serious. "Now who is she and why exactly did she fall from the sky?"

At that he saw the smile slip slightly from both their faces, remembering the day she arrived and he exchanged a brief glance with his wife.

"Her name is Hermione" Sirius began slowly, wondering how to answer the next part of the question.

"Hermione Granger?" Dorea asked in surprise and the boys looked up curious at their parents exchanged another glance.

"You know her?" James asked genuinely surprised.

"Well, Albus spoke about her in the order" Charlus potter replied

"What did he say?" Sirius asked eager to learn something about her.

"What do you know?" Charlus asked in reply.

"About her past, absolutely nothing" James told them honestly

"About her now, everything" Sirius continued.

Then the two boys waited silently, knowing that their parents shared most of the information with them and would eventually tell them something.

"Charlus, I would rather she told them herself when she is ready" Dorea told her husband, not really keen on giving them this information. It was bad enough they were stalking her, she thought.

"We would rather not know" Sirius said with a closed expression as he turned away. He didn't want to make her talk about it. One time was enough.

The surprised parents raised their eyebrows at him, wondering what was wrong as they watched James place his hand lightly on the taller boy's shoulder.

"He's right, she is happy now, we don't want her talking about it. We'll get to know once we join the order or something" James agreed with a soft smile.

Dorea felt a sudden pang of hurt as she saw her usually carefree and innocent sons being so mature and Charlus was assessing the situation unsure of how the boys suddenly seemed more grown up.

"A group of talented young witches and wizards were secretly removed from Hogwarts before their first year and trained privately" Their mother told them quietly.

"However Hermione is the only survivor there is" Charlus added as he removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The two boys were silent for a few minutes. So she was something like a child auror. That would explain a lot of things, her constant vigilance and her amazingly high level of maturity for example.

"Wait; did she know what she was signing up for? What she was losing?" Sirius asked, his eyes suddenly blazing in fury.

"We don't know dear, that's all Albus would say about her past" Dorea consoled.

"It's hardly fair, she is a muggle born, she wouldn't have known a thing about magic and yet she had to fight all our stupid battles" Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius-" his mother began again

"No mom, you don't know her. She is so closed and never lets her guard down for even a second. She is marked up with scars that shouldn't be there and she's all alone. For all I know she didn't have a childhood. She gave up all that fighting for a world that she didn't even know about! It's just not fair!" Sirius fumed, all his bottled up anger from the past few months flowing out.

"Son we know it's not fair but you can't change her past now" Charlus said.

Both parents were genuinely surprised by the depth of Sirius's emotions. They glanced at a tight lipped James with clenched hands and realized that their sons had indeed grown up in the short few months they had been away. In many ways it was good but they felt the loss of the innocence quite badly.

"Dad can you talk to Dumbledore tomorrow?" James asked finally turning away from his brother. Sirius too glanced up at the question.

"Mione says she isn't safe outside Hogwarts and refused to stay with Marlene but we thought if you could maybe convince her to spend the Christmas here?" James continued.

"Of course! She will be safe here" Dorea declared instantly and James sighed with relief as their father nodded. Sirius however just excused himself and walked back to his room.

A few minutes later, Dorea left James in charge of setting the table while her husband freshened up for dinner and followed Sirius up to his room. She knocked softly before entering to find her son sitting on the floor against his bed.

"Sirius?" she called softly as she walked in and sat down by his side, pulling him into her.

"I'm scared mom…" he whispered to her. The woman looked down at her son, stroking his hair as she tried to ask him why.

"You should have seen her when she arrived at Hogwarts, it's a miracle she's even alive. And Merlin knows how many times she's almost died before…I can't lose her" he confided.

"She will be kept safe Sirius. The order won't allow children to fight our battles." Dorea consoled.

Sirius seemed too deep in thought to reply and she pulled him closer "she'll be with you by this time tomorrow dear, we'll go to Hogwarts first thing in the morning." The kindly woman told him, eagerly looking forward to meet the young girl who had finally managed to affect her son this way.

* * *

**A/N :** Oh and i have received a review and two private message from speakers of other languages who seemed bothered that their grammar was not up to the mark, i just wanted to say that i don't want any of you to think that's a reason to not let me know of your opinions on any part of my story (good or bad) because i am not from an English speaking nation myself. :)

.


	27. Giving in

** A/N :** I decided i didn't want Hermione alone in the castle when she could be with Sirius instead! Hope you don't mind too much!

* * *

Sirius and James were impatiently shifting from foot to foot as they waited for the headmaster to enter his office. Their parents had already given up trying to tell them to stay still.

Once Dumbledore arrived, he had said that the decision was all Hermione's and that if she wished to, she could go home with the Potter's and the two boys had rushed out of the room to go get her.

Sirius checked the map and once sure that she was in the common room, the two boys put on their cloak and snuck in through the portrait hole, deciding to give her a proper surprise

"Where did she go?" James mumbled as they stared at a common room empty except for the stacks and stacks of books.

"She's still here" Sirius replied, checking the map again.

Confused and positive that the map wouldn't malfunction they pulled off their cloak and heard a loud gasp of shock.

"Mione?" James called with a frown.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Ummm where are you love?" Sirius asked still looking at the spot the map said she was in.

"What? Oh right! I was just-" she mumbled before appearing in front of them out of thin air.

Sirius watched in surprise as a very flustered looking Hermione stood in front of them, for once wearing a khaki colored skirt instead of her worn out old jeans and a beige top that didn't go with it at all. Her hair was held up in a high pony tail and her eyebrows were drawn into a very deep frown.

"How did you do that?" James asked in awe.

"I was practicing" she mumbled.

"Practicing what exactly?" Sirius asked, his eyes straying down to her shapely legs despite his best efforts.

"Invisibility spells, now why are you here?" She asked them.

"Mom and dad wanted to meet you" James shrugged in response. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked from one to the other before agreeing to follow them.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

She had never thought of what had happened to the older Potters or how they had died and she was completely unsettled as she followed the two marauders to the headmaster's office. Taking a moment to compose herself, she entered the circular office followed by the two smirking dark haired boys.

"Ah! Miss granger. So nice of you to meet us, these are Charlus and Dorea Potter" Dumbledore said with his twinkling eyes on her.

She looked at James's father who to her surprise looked startlingly like the other two potter's she had known. In fact he was an older version of James himself, with the same hazel eyes, glasses and messy hair. Dorea Black Potter was true to her blood beautiful, a little round with dark hair and grey eyes but looked kind and reminded her of Mrs. Weasley.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter" She said politely as the older couple smiled.

"They insist that you join them for Christmas" The headmaster said with a kind smile.

Hermione's blood drained from her face and she began to panic. What if somehow her presence drew the death eaters there? What if the kind looking couple died because of her? Why hadn't she found out much about them before? How was she supposed to turn them down?

"I wouldn't want to trouble-" Hermione began but the woman waved her off.

"Its no trouble dear, I've always wanted a daughter to spoil not to mention you are practically family now that you have our son head over heels in love with you" She said pleasantly as Sirius beamed.

It shocked Hermione how she called him her son so naturally, true Sirius from both present and future had said they had practically adopted him but to actually see the family like that was still something.

"That's very sweet of you Mrs. Potter but I still-" She began only to be cut across again by the senior Potter.

"My dear girl, we insist. Our house is ancient and has the best magical protection there is. Your safety there is guaranteed" Mr. Potter said kindly.

Before Hermione could bring herself to say anything, Dumbledore intervened.

"It is indeed true Miss. Granger, the blood wards around the Potter Manor are some of the strongest I have seen, not to mention Charlus himself is one of the best aurors there is" the headmaster said.

Hermione's head snapped towards him, an instant frown forming on her face. Having spent three years in Grimmauld place she knew the protection offered by the wards around ancient pureblood manors.

She remembered Sirius mumbling about how he would rather stay in the potter manor than in the black family home, if the place hadn't been too damn obvious. That meant it had existed up until her time and that meant the Potters could have been safe there.

"By blood wards you mean Sanguis Contego?" She asked.

"Yes dear, the only four with free access are the two of us and our sons" Charlus affirmed.

It was the very same spell Lily had used in her final attempt to protect her son. The very same spell that had shielded Harry over and over again from the enemy it recognized. So why Godric hollow? What was she missing?

Every person in the room watched the brunette. Her frown was deeper now and she looked like she was doing some really quick thinking.

"You would think we were trying to lock you up in dungeons. Just give up and come home Mione" James teased. She snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh uh yeah I'll – I mean Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter" she said politely.

"Charlus and Dorea dear, and that's wonderful. We'll wait while you get your things" The older woman told her.

Hermione nodded and excused herself

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

James and Sirius had come along, claiming that they were going to help her pack.

"You okay?" Sirius asked her softly as they walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"I'm not sure" Hermione replied still distracted.

"Its okay to lose to us you know" James sighed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Well we won, we aren't letting you stay here alone but you should have known you didn't stand a chance against all of us. Marauders always win" he told her smirking.

"Oh that, I don't mind" she dismissed too easily.

"But if you ever decide to, it was Sirius's idea" James clarified as they entered the common room.

She looked up from collecting her books from the floor to see Sirius glaring at James while the latter stuck his tongue out at his brother. With a smirk she stood up and hugged the handsome marauder.

"Thank you" she told him and they both laughed as they watched James sputtering.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Two hours later Hermione was standing in her room at the Potter manor. It was beautiful, the elegant mansion was very much like the Malfoy manor or the Black family house at Grimmauld place but it felt like home. The streaming sunlight and the Gryffindor colors gave it the warm touch of the burrow and it made all the difference.

She was gazing out the window, thinking of how much Harry would have liked to grow up here when there was a knock and seconds later the two boys entered with huge smiles on their faces.

"Time for another snack!" James declared making her roll her eyes.

Sirius took her hand as she walked over and as the trio headed out, Sirius pointed to the stairs.

"My room is up on the third floor, just in case" he said making James smirk and Hermione smile brightly.

Just as they reached the kitchen, she saw the first snow begin to fall. Distracted from her thoughts about the handsome marauder she moved closer to the window and pushed it open, watching the falling snow.

"Hmmm, it's the first snow" she said happily. She gazed outside for a moment longer before spinning towards them.

"Make a wish!" she demanded.

"What?" James asked confused while sirius grinned, her happiness affecting him.

"First snow is magic! Make a wish!" Hermione urged.

"Magic?" James repeated more confused now.

"I'm a muggle born James! This is the sort of magic my mom told me about!" she replied, a little bit of sadness seeping into her voice.

"It could be. There are so many forms of magic we don't understand yet" Sirius assured as he pulled her into his arms. James nodded in agreement and Hermione brightened up again.

Mrs. Potter watched the children fondly, a proud smile on her face as she heard Sirius's words.

* * *

**A/N:** There's good news and then there is bad news... So good news first!

its going to be a double update! :)


	28. Make it work

They had just finished their dinner but no one was really making a move to get up from the dinner table. Mr. Potter was telling the boys about one of his more recent missions while Mrs. Potter was fussing around Hermione.

They all looked up to see a barn owl fly in and James instantly perked up "Isn't that Evans's owl?" he asked. She ignored him and took to the letter instead. Her eyes narrowing as she read it.

"James?" she called sweetly once she was done.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it" he defended quickly.

"Really? You did not charm her trunk to flash _James loves you forever_ then?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes even more. He grimaced.

"I just wanted her to have something to remember me by" he said in a small voice.

"Too bad she wants me to give you something to remember too" Hermione said coolly.

"I didn't mean to, I just did it. Come on Mione please?" James pleaded

"What part of giving her some breathing space do you not understand?" she snapped.

"but-" James began

"Don't you dare James, Don't. You. Dare." She said with finality. The messy haired boy sunk lower into his seat at her glare.

"I'm going to go write to Lily now, excuse me!" Hermione said a bit coldly as she stood up.

"Come now doll, it wasn't all that bad" Sirius defended his brother, making her glare at him instead.

"You were supposed to be making sure he didn't do anything stupid." She said pointedly.

"But Mione, I'm not even stalking her because I wanted to give her some space!" James spoke again, regaining some of his courage.

"STALK? Who in their right mind stalks the girl they are trying to impress?!" Hermione asked exasperated.

Her eyes caught Sirius's as he sunk lower into his seat and James looked guilty as he realized what he had just slipped out.

"You stalked me?!" she asked, her voice now more threatening.

"umm I might have checked what you were doing every now and then" Sirius told her meekly.

The older couple burst out laughing as their sons looked ready to disappear into the ground under her furious glare. She finally huffed and stalked back to her room stiffly.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

An hour had passed since Hermione had returned to her room and her reply to Lily was done; only she wasn't ready to send it yet. She knew that James and Lily had gotten together sometime before Christmas according to the stories she had heard and it bothered her that there was still no sign of any such thing happening now.

With a sigh she took the letter and walked out of her room all the way up to the third floor and pushed James's door open. She saw him already in bed and staring at the ceiling, the golden snitch flying above him.

He looked up when she threw the door open and even in the darkness she could tell he was smirking.

"Mione? You got the wrong room" He said easily, falling back into his bed.

"Shut up, I haven't forgiven you yet" She advised as she got into his bed, pulled the pillow from under him and sat cross legged beside him, while hugging it.

"It's spelled to be visible only to her" he said in a quieter voice, making Hermione sigh.

"Here" she said handing him the note in her hand.

"Lily's letter?" James asked sitting up on his bed.

"No, mine. I finished what I wanted to say to her and thought maybe you could add something in the end…" Hermione said to a highly excited James.

"You want me to write to her?" he asked brightly.

"Yes. A sweet apology for all stupid things you've done and a little something about how you feel. No flirting, no cheesy dialogues and no poetry describing her. Be completely sincere" She instructed strictly.

He nodded vigorously, the smile now plastered widely across his face.

"You think it will work?" he asked eagerly.

"Depends on how you write. You could either end up together before Christmas or never at all" She said but James saw the slight smile on her face and hugged her close.

"I solemnly swear that I will not mess up" he said in a surprisingly sincere tone. She nodded before moving to leave.

"Wait, are you mad at Sirius?" he asked as he tugged at her wrist.

"Not really. Just surprised" she replied honestly.

"Surprised?" James repeated in question.

"He's Sirius Black, Girls twenty years from now are going to lust over him and I can't really see what would make him stalk me" she said as she flopped back into his bed.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself last year, but he really loves you." James said looking at Hermione with a careful expression.

"I know" she replied, avoiding his eyes and staring at the darkness.

"And you really love him too" He observed.

"I know" she replied again and she hugged the pillow closer.

"Mione? What is really bothering you?" He asked concerned.

"None of you know me James. You don't know a thing about my past. How can I step into a relationship where I can't be completely honest with him?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"You can. Sirius will take your secrets to the grave if you ask him to" James said softly.

"I know and I will tell him…I will tell all of you…once all this is over. Just not right now" she replied sadly.

"So you are not going to be in a relationship till then?" he asked

"I want to. I just don't know. It's complicated" she answered suddenly frustrated.

"He doesn't care about your past half as much as he does about your future you know" he finally said, taking her hands in his.

"That's a very sweet thing James; I'm just not sure how it really works. Because I can't for the life of me imagine how you will all react to my past" she said, turning away.

"I don't know about us, but it will scare him to know how many times you nearly died before he even got the chance to meet you" James insisted.

Hermione fell silent, the only problem was they had met and for all she knew there had been nothing except mutual respect and friendship between them. Now how was she supposed to explain that?

"Mione? Stop thinking." James ordered softly. She looked up to see those hazel eyes filled with warmth as they looked into hers.

"You might have a hundred reasons to wait but I'll tell you this. You belong together. Time doesn't matter. Nothing does. Don't fight it" he said as he pulled her against his chest.

She rested against him, suddenly content. The way he had said it had felt so right and to her it held more meaning than he could ever comprehend. A little part of her remembered the conversations she had overheard Bill and Ginny have where he would talk to her in the exact same way.

"You are right" she admitted with a smile. "Tell you what I'm going on a date with him tomorrow and you and Lily are also going on one by Christmas, so let me go check on my guy while you figure out what to write!" Hermione said decidedly as she stood up.

They struck a deal and James gave her a kiss on her head before shooing her out so he could write in peace.

Rolling her eyes she entered the room opposite to see Sirius sitting up in bed with a random motorbike magazine. He looked up and flashed her a smile.

"I thought you forgot about me" he teased as she got into bed and snuggled into his warm body. She didn't bother to reply; instead she grabbed the magazine from him and turned the pages searching for the model she knew he would buy eventually.

"Get this one" she said once she had found the right page. He looked surprised.

"You are actually okay with me buying one?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she put it away and dragged him down to the pillows.

He laughed lightly before flicking his wand and turning the lights off before holding her close and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N : Now the sadder part, this double update was due to the fact that i will not be able to sign in tomorrow and all my friends who claim that i do not have a life outside this story (which even if true is justifiable because it is a very nice place to live in) have refused to update my chapters for me. So see you all day after!

Oh and **HAPPY CHRISTMAS**!


	29. A stop on the way

**A/N :** I am back! :) Hope you all had a good Christmas!

* * *

A sleepy Sirius made his way into the kitchen to find James hogging all the delicious looking pancakes. He eyed the food and then his best mate and then sunk into the seat and put his head on the table ready to sleep again.

"Get up you lazy lump!" James said in a sing song voice making Sirius groan.

"What is the time?" he asked sleepily

"Master Sirius has his eggs!" twinkle the house elf declared appearing next to him.

"Thanks Twinkle" he mumbled but made no move to get up.

"Seven." James said happily.

"SEVEN? YOU WOKE ME UP AT SEVEN?!" Sirius asked raising his head enough to glare at the boy across him.

"Mione woke up at five!" he said making Sirius groan again at the memory of her slipping away so early and leaving him alone in the cold bed "and I didn't even sleep!"

"I would ask you why but that would mean listening to you first thing in the morning so no" Sirius said as he tried to make himself more comfortable on the table.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I was writing a note to Evans!" he said happily. Sirius's head shot up.

"You are a dead man" he said giving his friend a disbelieving look.

"Mione asked me to and I'm actually going up to get her to approve it. So come on" James said, finishing his breakfast and standing up.

Sirius sighed but decided to follow anyway as he grabbed his plate of food and together they made their way up the stairs.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

They entered the room to see Hermione sitting on the floor, a huge pile of things scattered around her. There were lines of little vials with various potions, stacks of books, piles of clothes and an old wireless among others.

"I'll be with you in a minute" she said as she directed them to sit on the bed, away from the cluttered mess.

With a quick wave of her wand she put all the potions and books to one corner to be sorted later before turning to the clothes, most of which were Harry's and Ron's. She gathered them up and put them along with most of the other things into the bottom shelf of her wardrobe.

Finally she walked back to where they sat and Sirius's eyes followed her as she leaned across them and pulled out her ratty old shirt from the bed. She took it to the wardrobe, kneeling there for a minute with it clutched close before she sighed and put it away and spelled the wardrobe to lock itself.

"That's everything I think" she said distracted as she stood staring at the cupboard for a moment.

The boys waited in silence before she finally took a deep breath and turned around with a bright smile. James grinned in understanding while Sirius lounged lazily on the bed, the plate placed on his tummy.

"I'm sorry you had to get up so early love, but do you mind finishing your breakfast while I read this once for James?" she asked sweetly as she kissed his cheek and then moved to take the roll of parchment from the bespectacled boy.

If Sirius was surprised he hid it well as he sat up and took to the inviting food while Hermione read through the two and a half feet long post script James had added to her letter.

Once done, she smiled brightly and flung herself at him, proud of the complete sincerity in his words.

"Go send it to her right now! And then get some sleep! We'll wake you when we get back" Hermione said happily.

James disappeared the next minute calling out a loud "Have a nice day guys! And remember I want only the gross details" as he left. Sirius looked at her with surprise written all over his face.

"Well I was hoping we could go on a date today?" Hermione asked shyly as she peaked at the handsome marauder through her lashes.

He laughed at her expression before gracefully sliding out of bed. "Of course love, I'll meet you at the door in half an hour?" he asked before giving her a quick kiss on her cheek and leaving.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione felt her heart beat faster as she caught sight of Sirius leaning against the door wearing his jeans and a grey tee with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was wet but still fell neatly over his eyes.

He stood up straighter when he saw her and winked before his eyes roamed the length of her body and back again to her face with an appreciative smile that made her instantly flush.

"You look absolutely stunning" He said in greeting.

"I will go shopping to find proper things to wear for a date and until then you can save yourself the lies" she said with a sigh.

"But this is perfect" he replied as he pulled her closer. "Besides we match" he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, she was wearing her denim skirt, a light flowery top and her grey belted coat over it.

"We do" she laughed "now, uh how exactly do we do this?" she asked curious to see what he had to say.

It threw him for a moment to think she didn't have it all planned out, but he smiled nonetheless and said "well there are a lot of really romantic places I know around here…" he began.

"Or I could take you some place a bit farther away" she interrupted.

"That would be nice" he replied as he took her hand.

Moments later they found themselves at an abandoned alley in muggle London. He looked around curiously; pretty sure he had never been to this part of the country. She dragged him across a few more blocks before coming to a stop in front of a huge building that declared itself to be a hospital.

"Mione? Why exactly are we in a muggle hospital?" he asked cocking his head to the side and frowning.

"It's just a stop on the way" she mumbled, suddenly nervous.

He nodded and let her drag him up four sets of stairs before they finally stopped at a reception desk. He noticed the young receptionist eyeing him but right then he couldn't care, Hermione's tight grip on his hand was bothering him enough. He watched her take a deep breath before leaning over the desk with her best smile.

"Excuse me? Is Dr. Granger in yet?" she asked pleasantly. Sirius's head snapped towards her. Granger? As in her relative? What on earth? He thought as he kept his eyes trained on her.

"He should be in any minute. Do you have an appointment miss-?" the lady asked politely.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Black and no I was hoping to get one?" the brunette lied easily. If it hadn't been for the years his mother had made him spend training his expressions, he would have been gaping at her right then.

"I'm afraid we do not have an available slot till Wednesday Miss. Black" the receptionist said politely.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes before she finally got an appointment for the following Wednesday morning. And it was another ten minutes before they were out of the building and all Sirius knew was that the person she wanted to meet (whom he assumed was a relative) was a dentist which he supposed was a title for a muggle doctor.

She looked rather dejected as they stood on the top stair, outside the building and Sirius was by now extremely confused and curious and slightly worried, though he supposed that was only a part of his paranoia.

"Mione?" He called softly, trying to pull her back from whatever world she was lost in.

"I really wanted you to meet him" she sighed sadly.

"Me? Why?" he asked genuinely surprised.

"Because I've met your family and I wanted you to meet mine at least figuratively" she mumbled.

He took her hand, not really sure how else to react and was about to try placating her when she stiffened. He followed her line of sight to see a young man walking out of the parking lot with quick steps.

She acted quickly and the files in his hand scattered to the floor. Before Sirius could realize what was happening, she tugged at him to follow and dashed down to help him pick them up.

They had gathered all the files and when the man straightened up, Sirius felt himself freeze. He had the exact same face, from identical eyes down to the pointed chin. He looked exactly like her.

The man was thanking them as he accepted the files from Hermione and Sirius frowned, something seemed wrong, only he wasn't sure what.

"Dr. Granger! It's so wonderful to meet you! I've read all your columns!" she said.

"Thank you! I'm glad you liked them." He said with a kind smile.

That was when it became glaringly obvious to him that the doctor had no idea who Hermione was. The way he spoke to her had no familiarity and he didn't even show any signs of recognition.

His eyes switched to Hermione again but she didn't seem perturbed by the lack of recognition, she chatted with him easily about an article of his. Sirius could only gather enough to understand that a dentist was probably a teeth doctor. Apart from that he was clueless, not to mention that he couldn't really concentrate on the conversation at all.

It confused him how the other man didn't recognize her even though there was no doubt whatsoever in Sirius's mind that they were related. The similarities were too much, not to mention the same surnames and her own earlier confession, only Hermione introduced herself as a Black again and him as her cousin.

A few minutes later, the kind man suggested a few places for them to visit nearby, since Hermione claimed that they were new there and finally bid them a good day before excusing himself.

She waited until he was out of ear shot before turning to Sirius. It surprised him to see that the happiness slipped away from her face as she looked at him.

"I did say figuratively" she said quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

He sighed and led her back towards the stairs and sat down. Taking her face in his hand, he made her look up at him properly. She tried her best not to before giving in.

"He doesn't know I exist. I wiped their memories before I left. It was the only way to make sure they would be safe" she admitted finally. Well it wasn't completely true, but it wasn't a lie. And in a way she wanted it, she really wanted to introduce her boyfriend to her dad. It was something she had never really done before.

"You…you did that? To your own family?" Sirius asked; his voice suddenly choked.

"I didn't want anyone going after them for any sort of information" she sighed.

"How long has it been?" he asked, looking slightly paler now.

"A while" she replied with a sad twitch of her lips.

He didn't really know what to say. He couldn't imagine erasing himself from his family's memory. They hated each other but at least that was there. To imagine them not recognizing him was just unthinkable. Though his mother would probably like the idea of not having to remember a disgrace.

He pulled her closer, offering a wordless comfort as he tried to clear his head. The man they had met was nice and that meant she probably had a very good family. A proper happy family that would have loved her…if they recognized her.

"Sirius?" she called timidly, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked softly as he watched her for once struggling to find the right words.

"The whole point of bringing you here today is that I want you to know the little things about my childhood that I'm not forced to hide. It's not much but I want you to know me" she said, an unusual quiver in her voice.

"I know you…I know you are strong and beautiful and kind and helpful. I know your favorite books and your favorite chocolates. I know the things you like and those you don't. I know _you_ Mione and that's what matters" he replied sincerely.

"I – it's just – Sirius, we are officially together now. I mean you are my boyfriend and everything and I just – I want you to spare my feeling and ask me anything you want when we are alone. I swear I won't lie to you. I'll tell you what I can and even the things I can't tell you right now, I promise I will…someday and -" she said pleading for him to understand.

"I will" he said suddenly cutting her off with a finger on her lip. "Mione, relax and listen to me. I want you. I want to see you smile. I want to be the one to make you smile. Whatever effort this relationship needs, I'll work on it. I just want you to be happy with me. And you worrying so much about this is exactly the opposite of what I want" he said firmly.

The authority behind those words made her smile. It was exactly what she needed and she simply leaned back into him.

Tbc…


	30. A proper date

Hermione felt safe. Just leaning against him and having his arms holding her there firmly made her feel extremely safe and for the first time in what felt like eternity she thanked her lucky stars for giving her something really good in life.

As she silently marveled at how she with all her bad luck managed to get someone so perfect. She wondered what Ginny would say if she ever found out that Hermione was on a date with –

Suddenly she sat up straighter, jostling Sirius back from wherever his train of thought had taken him.

"We are on a date!" she declared before giggling. Sirius looked definitely amused.

"Aren't you supposed to be the cleverest witch of our age?" he asked teasingly. She giggled again.

"Sirius I've never been on a date before!" she said, laughing at how funny that sounded even to her.

He however didn't find it funny at all. He looked stunned. Stunned, frozen and absolutely speechless. She saw him looking at her with wide eyes and couldn't resist laughing again.

"Mione please tell me that's a horrible joke" he pleaded.

"No, really. I've never been on dates! Sirius this is my first date! EVER" she said, looking excited. He managed a groan in response.

"Never? Not even one?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, is being asked out for a Yule ball counted?" she asked him.

"In your case, Hell yes" he said with so much relief that it made her laugh again. In a flash she was standing and tugging him up.

"Come on! I'm not letting us sit here and waste time on my first ever date" she said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Mione please. Please do not say that. Cassie and Marls will kill me. James will kill me. Heck all of them would kill me" he moaned.

"Why?" she asked curious, even as she dragged him through the streets.

"Because if it's your first date ever, it shouldn't be like this" he sighed.

"How should it be? We still have all day" she said with her best smile.

"Its up to you love. What's your dream first date? We can do absolutely anything" he replied instantly.

She looked thoughtful for a few minutes until she saw a kid coming towards them. Suddenly she perked up.

"Does having ice cream count?" she asked grinning widely at him.

"wh – what?! Mione are you okay?" Sirius asked weakly wondering if James had maybe spiked her drink or something.

"Well you see, there's this ice cream place a couple of blocks from my old school and it has like the best raspberry bars on the planet. I used to go there every single week only problem being that I never did manage to finish one. They always keep falling off" she said quite seriously.

Sirius's bark like laughter echoed through the street and Hermione absolutely loved the sound of it. It kept her going as she chatted about absolutely random things. She told him of everything, the first time she had been to a Broadway show, her first experience in Diagon alley, about skating classes she had taken as a kid, about how she couldn't knit no matter how many manuals she went through and even about how she always despaired over her teeth which Sirius couldn't imagine were ever horrid looking.

The story that really got Sirius to crack up though was when she told him about how she had punched a guy in her third year.

"Impossible" he said gasping for breath and looking ready to die of laughter.

"He earned it" Hermione replied proudly, thinking it was such a pity she couldn't mention a name. He would have loved to know it was a Malfoy.

He grinned wickedly and began guessing what he had done to earn that, when they reached the little ice-cream shop. Rolling her eyes at the thought of Malfoy having ever groped her she bought two raspberry bars and pulled him across to the little park nearby.

Eating their ice creams, they had settled into the lone swing. Sirius placing Hermione comfortably on his lap only to nearly dislodge her two minutes later as she promptly let her entire bar fall.

She scrunched her nose and crossed her arms glaring ominously at the innocent looking raspberry bar on the ground.

"Eighteen and you'd think I'd be old enough to make sure it doesn't fall" she muttered making him laugh harder.

She turned on him then, declaring that it was jinxed and when the handsome marauder continued to laugh with no apparent plans of stopping, she began to whine.

"want some?" he asked, realizing that it was the first time he had heard her whine and trying hard not to laugh again. She smiled brightly and reached out for his, only to have him move it farther away from her.

"I'm not gonna risk letting this fall" he teased. She simply rolled her eyes, pulled his hand and directed it closer so she could take a lick.

Sirius couldn't resist how adorable she looked right then, carefree and happy. The rose stained cheeks, the gentle scent of her, those bright eyes all of them made him feel happier than he had ever remembered being.

"Its over" she pouted prettily

"We can always get another one love" he murmured into her ear.

"it tickles you know" she giggled.

"Really? How about now" he asked whispering again and making her giggle more.

"Stop that" she laughed before turning to face him.

"I want more raspberry" she declared and it was his turn to laugh.

"We'll get one on our way back, I promise" he said, still chuckling.

"No I want them now" she replied before leaning in and kissing him full on the mouth.

To say it was unexpected wouldn't even begin to cover it. Sirius felt those soft lips press against his innocently. Quickly he took over, molding hers under his and pressing them ever so lightly. It was long and sweet only to be broken by the want of air and leaving him desiring more.

"I thought you said it's the raspberry bars that test best around here" he asked, softly licking his lips.

She laughed "I stand corrected" she replied before leaning in again.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The sky was considerably darker now but she didn't want the day to end. She wasn't ready to let it go and Sirius seemed to understand. The conversation had lulled as they strolled lazily, hand in hand through the dimly lit streets.

"Sirius?" she called softly, her mind strangely blank as they stood at the gate of the Potters manor.

"Yes love?" he asked, turning to face her again.

"Do you know how good it feels to have something worth fighting for again? Something to lose? " she asked looking up at him, her finger tips running softly across his cheek.

"You had me from the first moment we met" he replied sincerely, making her smile softly.

"I love you" she told him, her voice unusually tender. Sirius returned her smile and pressed another soft kiss when a loud voice interrupted.

"THEY ARE BACK!" James yelled, and the couple looked up to see two eager cousins dashing towards them. Hermione could barely contain her groan at the sight of a bright eyed Marlene heading directly for her while James had his eyes set on Sirius.

Hermione found herself sighing as Marlene badgered her for details and when she finally made it back inside, still mourning the end of the most perfect day she found Sirius having completely redone her room to look like a restaurant all set for an elegant candle light dinner in the short half hour he had and the best day of her life began all over again...

* * *

**A/N :** and so i celebrate my first month anniversary with this story :p Thank you all for the support! Love ~ Miia


	31. The Evans's

A/N : No HP fanfic is complete without the Dursleys! so enjoy! :p

And thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! it means a hell lot to me cuz fluff is not my forte and i was simply having a try... :) Gracias!

* * *

James Potter was bouncing in his seat, too excited to even eat a proper breakfast as he waited for the rest of the household to wake up. His mother was the first to enter the kitchen and she pulled him into a tight hug, glad to see him looking so happy.

His father too followed in shortly and Charlus potter certainly would have been mighty surprised to see his son up so early if he hadn't already known the reason. He had been listening to James's going on about it non stop for the past four days but the happiness that radiated from the boy made it hard for the man to grow tired of listening to it.

"Been sitting here all night mate?" Sirius teased, walking in with Hermione. James did the mature thing and simply stuck his tongue out but said nothing else as the couple seated themselves across him.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the messy haired boy. Her plan had worked beautifully. Lily had agreed to forgive James for all his idiocy and consider him a friend. The match had been lit then and the fire spread faster than anyone except Hermione had anticipated. The friendship between the two progressed rapidly and they exchanged at least five owls a day.

So the brunette had taken it upon herself to hunt down a muggle phone directory and track the Evans's. Mrs. Evans had answered the call and had been absolutely delighted at the idea of finally having Lily's friends visit and when Hermione had requested that their impending visit be kept a surprise for Lily the woman had all but exploded with sheer happiness.

What was harder though was getting James to stop twirling her in the air when she finally told him, not to mention convincing him to not run and blurt it out to the red head. So here they were, trying to have atleast a small portion of their food before James decided to drag them all out. And Jinx.

The bespectacled marauder jumped out of his seat, clapping his hands together and motioning for both of them to join him. Sirius sighed heavily and stuffed a final mouthful before pushing his food away and standing up. Hermione merely rolled her eyes, grabbed her jacket and followed the two out.

"We are going to be ridiculously early you know" Sirius was heard muttering before the three disapparated.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Lily heard her sister knocking her door hard and demanding for her to wake up. She sighed and rolled on her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in when she saw James's owl at her window again.

Immediately she sprang up, rushing to open the window and let the bird fly in. Untying the note from its leg, she fed it a couple of owl treats and then turned her attention to the letter.

_'Good morning beautiful, I love you ~ James'_ She flipped the single sheet back and forth, but there was nothing else written on it. It was the shortest note he had ever written and she was slightly disappointed.

Petunia banged the door loudly again and Lily sighed, disheartened and called out a quick reply before willing herself to get ready.

Fifteen minutes later, she entered the kitchen to see her mother still at the stove while Tuney was whispering some instructions to her father. The place was suddenly surgically neat and all three of them were dressed their best. She frowned, her expression being reflected on her sister's face.

"Why are you still wearing that?" she asked with her nose scrunched up as she looked at Lily standing there in her old jeans and a simple worn out patched shirt.

She ignored her sister and looked around the room once more, sure enough the best china dishes were washed and kept ready, everything was in its place and even the cat's plate had been put outside.

"Dad, Tell me that we are not having guests for Christmas" Lily said, her voice low and threatening.

Petunia stood up stiffly and walked towards her mother in a pretense of helping with breakfast while her sister stood there seething with anger.

"My dear, it is strictly family but this is tuney's first Christmas since her wedding and it seemed rude to not invite Vernon to join us" Her father placated.

"Besides it is really wonderful of him to agree to spend Christmas away from his family and take time out to be with us instead" Petunia said proudly.

Lily made a rude noise before saying scathingly "Of course, such an honor to be deemed more worthy than Marge and her dogs!"

"Lily dear-" her mother started to say only to be cut in by her eldest daughter.

"Marge's dogs are fine little things…that's more than we can say for some people" Petunia retorted.

"Did you just compare me to her dog?" Lily asked her voice quivering with fury.

"Tuney!" Her mother admonished but the two girls were now busy glaring daggers at each other.

"I didn't mean to insult the poor creatures" Petunia said with a fake laugh.

"Petunia!" Her father called a bit more sternly, standing up. By now a little tired of the fact that his two daughters couldn't stand each other's presence.

"She started it" the older girl said, her eyes filling with tears. "Why don't you ever blame her?"

"You should have told her before like we asked you to-" Her mother began to say when Lily intervened.

"I don't care! I don't really want to know, in fact I'm leaving. I will just go back to Hogwarts for the rest of the Christmas" she said angrily before turning away.

"Yes! Go back to your bunch of freaks" Petunia called after her.

Lily could hear her parents arguing with Petunia downstairs but Lily honestly did not care. She had had enough of her sister and she couldn't even think of staying under the same roof with Vernon so in one quick flick of her wand she sent all her things flying into her trunk. Another wave and they were all compressed enough for her to close the lid.

She took a deep breath in, the note from James held tightly in one hand and heaving her trunk with the other, she walked back down, rattling it loudly behind her. She saw her sister standing at the foot of the steps and glaring up at her.

"Move" Lily hissed angrily.

"You can stay" Petunia said like she was doing her a huge favor.

"Oh just move" Lily snapped, even more annoyed at the condescending tone as she pushed past her and towards the door.

"Lily that's enough, you will stay." Her father told her strictly

"If she wants to be with her own bunch of freaks-" Petunia began when Lily finally lost her temper.

"STOP CALLING ME A FREAK!" she yelled, angry tears filling her eyes.

"You are one! Even among all those freaks you are one! That's why you don't really have any friends. Even that snape boy-" Petunia started to say maliciously.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The three of them stood frozen at the door, listening to the screaming match. Sirius was glaring at the door, hating muggles for the first time in his life, James's soft temper had been roused and it was only Hermione's tight grip on them that kept the two from throwing the door open.

"DO NOT DRAG SEVERUS INTO THIS! AND ATLEAST I'M NOT STUCK WITH A MAN AS SHALLOW AS HE IS HUGE!" They heard lily yell

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT VERNON! FREAK!" Petunia shouted back at her sister.

James pulled himself free and rang the bell. Everyone on the inside fell silent at the shrill demanding sound. They heard some hissed voices from the inside before Petunia opened the door with a wide smile that vanished the minute she saw the three stiff strangers in the place of her husband.

She stared at the three of them in shock, but they had eyes only for the person standing behind her. Lily's angry tears finally spilled at the sight of her friends and suddenly she flung herself at James, clinging to him and openly crying into his arms.

His anger vanished the minute the red head launched herself at him. He put his hands around her, gathering the crying girl into his arms and whispering soft reassuring words. Hermione and Sirius both smiled slightly at the scene before stepping forward.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to have us over today Mrs. Evans" Sirius said in his most polite tones as he handed the little gift over to the elderly woman standing well behind the rest of them.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that" Mr. Evans told them as he shook hands with Sirius.

They heard a strangled sob from Petunia and within minutes the girl disappeared upstairs. They all watched her go and slowly Lily pulled herself from James, but kept her hand tightly in his and stayed close. Hermione gave the head girl a hug and softly pressed a kiss to her cheek, effectively pretending like nothing happened.

Sirius too turned to Lily with a soft smile. "Do I have to grovel now or can it wait?" he asked and held his hands open for a hug. Lily flashed him a true smile.

"It can wait" she said and hugged the taller marauder warmly.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Two hours had passed since the three of them had arrived at Lily's and shortly after their arrival, they had been joined by Vernon Dursley. Hermione wasn't really surprised to see the man looking just as huge and just as unpleasant as ever.

James stayed by Lily's side, talking softly to her and leaving the rest up to Hermione and Sirius both of whom had taken it upon themselves to be as gracious as possible even while passing scathing and sarcastic remarks to the Dursleys.

The sight of Lily in tears had stirred Sirius's darker side and he pulled off their mission rather beautifully. Vernon's attempts to gloat over his recent visit to Germany had been thwarted by the handsome Marauder who corrected almost everything the other man said.

The beefy neckless man had turned various shades of red and finally purple before falling silent and opting instead to glare at Sirius with his tiny eyes. The boy however paid him no heed and continued a conversation with the elderly couple instead.

Lily's parents adored their three guests. Sirius had flawless manners and a polite charm, Hermione being a muggle born made a very interesting company and the way James held their daughter left them feeling content.

Petunia however did not like the visitors one bit. James holding Lily that way in public made her feel disgusted, she didn't miss how Hermione was leaning into Sirius either and she hated public displays of affection.

She hated them. She hated James for the continuous whispering and for that loud clear laugh. It annoyed her to no end. Hermione scared her, the knowing looks made her feel like the girl could look right into the soul of her being. And Sirius, he was that perfect kind of boy with the perfect life, good looking, rich and obviously witty and he was arrogant about all of it and she hated that.

She kept her perfect polite expression but when they all laughed again, the hatred and envy boiled within her, the way they seemed so defensive of Lily and the perfect harmony, the way they synchronized and seemed caught up in their own little world pushed her to her limit. The fact that her parents were being so easily lured into that world didn't sit right with her either.

"Vernon, didn't you want to tell mother and father about the evening you have planned for our family Christmas?" She asked eyeing her husband meaningfully.

Sirius politely became silent, Hermione narrowed her eyes ever so slightly as she turned towards the Dursley's and James's smile slipped as he too focused on what the man had to say.

"Oh, yes, yes, you see I have been given a huge increment from my company for pulling off a nearly impossible deal" The man started proudly as he straightened in his seat, not that it really made any difference.

"They now call him the miracle man" Petunia added with a fake laugh that left her sister scrunching up her nose.

"So I took it upon myself to book a dinner at the new riverside restaurant, a really classic place I hear and since Tuney insisted that this Christmas was all about family, I reserved four seats so all of us could go" The man said with a large smile as he looked at his in-laws.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans exchanged glances, unsure of what to say. Lily clenched James's shirt hard as he stiffened by her side. The man's actions reminded Sirius of the way his family would make it a point to remind him that he wasn't a part of them and understanding what Lily was feeling and not being able to do anything about it made him grit his teeth hard. Hermione however simply laughed.

"Why that is wonderful Vernon, then I take it that lily is free for Christmas?" she asked the man before turning to Mr. Evans. "You see Charlus, James's dad has invites to the Yule ball hosted by our minister and James really was wanting to ask Lily, I told him not to since she had told me earlier about other family plans and didn't want him to disrupt them or leave Lils in the lurch trying to choose"

"But if you could manage only four reservation, not that I'm blaming you mate, those fancy restaurants are pretty expensive and seats are hard to come by, then we would love for Lily to join us at the ball, that way I'd be able to enjoy with my girl in peace without James moping over how much he misses Lils" Sirius added, squeezing Hermione's hand softly as they smiled victoriously.

The Evans's were looking stunned while the Dursley's looked flushed. James was trying hard not to laugh and Lily was simply staring at all of them with her mouth hanging open not sure if it was true, Only Hermione wasn't quite done yet.

"Please say you don't mind Mrs. Evans" Hermione asked the older lady "Because I would really love to have Lily for company. James was telling me only yesterday about how your prime minister would be joining us and being muggle born, I volunteered to help make him feel comfortable, as you can see it's an honor but Lily's help is more than needed" The brunette pleaded, her hands clenching Sirius's harder in an effort to not laugh.

"Our prime minister?" Mr. Evans asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes Mr. Evans and I would love to take your daughter with me for the ball and as Sirius rightly put, leave him and Mione in peace" James said. His voice was confident and sincere that Mr. Evans found it quite impossible to deny the young man what he needed.

In the end, it was decided that Lily would go with them and Hermione managed to convince the older couple that if their daughter was to come to the ball, they needed to shop for all the necessities and that it was best if she simply spent the rest of the vacation with them at the Potter's manor.

They had finally given in, a little sad to see their daughter go but glad she would have a wonderful time. So when the sky began to darken, the four of them bid their farewell and turned the corner only to collapse with laughter, the Dursley's expressions etched in their memories forever….

* * *

**A/N :** I have a major writers block and if it doesn't go away in the next fifteen days my regular updates are in jeopardy! **SOMEONE HELP**! I need inspiration or some advise on how to get rid of this thing! please!


	32. The gift

**A/N :** Just in case there was any confusion...the ball invites and meeting the minister was a prank...the marauders said it to shut the Dursley's up. :p sorry if i disappointed anyone...

Not my best chapter but...well here goes nothing!

* * *

Christmas was upon them and never before had the Potter manor looked so spectacular.

Charlus and Dorea could only sit back and marvel at how the house looked, starting from the gate where there were now two snow made lions wearing Gryffindor scarves, all the way inside where the decorations hung from every inch of the roof.

Lines of stars flashed red and gold, mistletoes hung proudly at every door and pretty bells tinkled when someone passed it. Needless to say though, the huge tree in the middle of the living room had been worked on the most. Right from the Golden star on top to all the presents that lay around it, the number of times that they had been set and removed and set again was something all of them had lost count of.

Lily and Hermione had gone all the way to end the year on a high note, while they didn't decorate some forgotten corner of the house, they tried cooking various dishes for the actual festive dinner and the boys were hard put to choose between the plates of food before them.

But what Dorea Potter loved the most about the festive season that year was the happiness that radiated from all the bright young faces. Be it the time when Lily was pressed against the wall by James and the dinner had burnt itself Black, when Sirius had picked Hermione up and swung her around, knocking over piles of decoration, when the four had ended up laughing and cuddling on the floor, all the unfinished wrappings abandoned by their side or when they had childishly decided to play tag in the backyard, Laughter was the one sound that echoed through the house.

The girls had worked day in and day out the entire day, making a feast that rivaled the one at Hogwarts. When the boys couldn't eat anymore and the girls wouldn't all of them rather unwillingly removed themselves from the table and moved back into the living room, curling up by the fire where Charlus Potter brought out the wine and toasted to his now complete family.

By their fourth glass of wine, Hermione and Lily had declared that Christmas wasn't complete without some carols and before anyone knew it, the music was blaring through the house. Both girls had jumped out of their seats and began a live performance, pretending to sing along on a little stage before starting to spin around with their hands locked.

Sirius watched Hermione shut her eyes tight, spinning faster while James had his eyes on Lily who was shrieking with laughter. They loved seeing the girls acting like children, all dignity forgotten, their skirts flying and their hair whipping around. The boys were laughing hard, their eyes shining with unrestrained love and happiness.

The world began to spin with them, and Lily fell into James's arms while Sirius caught a laughing Hermione. Not really wanting to stay seated and not wanting to leave the warm protective embraces, the girls stood up again, despite the spinning room and tugged at the boys to join them instead. Soon both the couples were seen twirling around the room, dancing to their hearts content.

The dancing was followed by all four of them collapsing into the couches again. Within minutes, exhaustion took over and both girls were fast asleep with soft smiles tugging at their lips.

Hermione was lying on Sirius, her head resting on his chest, the exhilarated drumming of his heart being the last sound she heard before drifting off, his hand held tightly against her even in sleep.

Lily was on James's lap, curled up close to him, his hand too caught in hers as she nuzzled into his stomach. Her lush red hair spread around them, while she slept peacefully.

"She's beautiful" James whispered quietly, his hands gently stroking the red head.

"Hmmm indeed" Sirius agreed, talking about the girl in his own arms.

"I've never been more proud of the two of you" Dorea told her sons who beamed at her in response.

"They are wonderful girls" Charlus agreed as he watched his family affectionately.

The four of them stayed up a while longer, whispering quietly before finally deciding to go back to bed. Sirius and James each scooped up their girls, carrying them back to their rooms before calling it a night.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It was well into the day when Hermione finally woke up but she couldn't find Sirius anywhere around as she sat up in bed. It felt strange because she was invariably the first up. Wondering exactly how late she was, she made her way back to her room.

She found a huge pile of presents neatly placed at the foot of her bed. With a smile she began opening one after the other. James had given her a beautiful chain, Lily got her the new book she had wanted before, Chocolates from Remus, a bracelet from Evanna just like she asked, hair products from Marlene, another book from Alice and a large collection of earring from Dorcas, most of which she was sure to never wear. There were sweets from Dumbledore and yet another book from McGonagall. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had given her two tickets to a broad way show for tomorrow.

Finally her eyes rested on the gift from Sirius. Curious to see what he would get her, she opened it carefully, her mouth hanging open at the sight of the gift on her lap.

A knitting book? Seriously?

"MIONE!" An excited voice called and Lily burst through the door.

The next fifteen minutes were spent gushing over the gift James had given her, a very pretty solid gold photo frame with photos of all her favorite people in one single frame. The word "forever" engraved in an elegant script beneath it. But what really made Lily so happy was the way he had even added a photo of Severus on it, yes it was smaller than the rest but it was there and it made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

A knock on the already open door made Lily's excited babble stop and they whirled around to see the two dark headed boys standing there. Lily flung herself on James, hugging him hard and giving him a soft kiss.

Sirius walked in and took Hermione into his arms before kissing her "like your gift?" he asked with a grin.

"What did you get her?" Lily asked, realizing she hadn't asked yet.

"Loved it, I'll be experimenting on you" she told Sirius as she held up the book. Lily's mouth fell open and James chuckled.

The brunette saw the two boys exchange glances and James nodded at his brother before whispering something to Lily and the two of them left. Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked inquisitively at her boyfriend. He gave her a soft smile and kissed her again before drawing his wand.

"May I?" He asked formally and Hermione was surprised but shrugged anyway. He waved his it over her and all the glamours she had cast upon herself vanished, leaving criss-crossing lines on her skin.

She was about to ask but he held up his hand and leaned in. he began by kissing the one on her cheek and softly dipped his head lower, kissing her neck and then the words on her hand. Hermione stiffened as his lips pressed against the branded word but he didn't so much as pause.

"Sirius?" she asked quietly and he straightened up.

"I love you, I love you just the way you are and these scars don't matter to me" He told her sincerely, his eyes intense as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"I know" she replied softly, still confused.

"They are a part of you; they define you in a lot of ways you know? They are a symbol of all that you've been through, all that you've sacrificed. A symbol of the fighter in you" Sirius told her, the intensity of the words catching her off guard.

"Sirius, I know I've complained a couple of times but-" She began but he had his finger on her lips.

"But I know you would rather wake up every morning and not have to look at it" He said quietly before reaching into his pocket and holding something out. Hermione saw the vial; it was small and contained a clear colorless liquid that made her eyes go round as saucers.

"Phoenix tears" He said quietly and Hermione tore her eyes from the vial and looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas love" he whispered before kissing her again and then walking out, leaving her alone with the vial safely on her lap.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione sat for a long while on her bed, simply staring at the vial. She couldn't really process anything as she reached out and took it with shaky fingers. Opening the small vial, she tilted it towards her outstretched arm and let a single drop fall on the words.

She felt tingly as the drop touched her skin and watched as it disappeared into her. The words started to slowly fade and erase themselves from her person. She repeated the procedure with the deep gash in her neck and to her surprise, all the scars on her upper torso vanished.

Twenty minutes later, she stood in front of a mirror, eyeing herself, her clear flawless skin with absolutely no signs of all the damage they had been dealt with. Still unable to let the reality sink in, she put on a simple dress and headed down for breakfast.

Sirius straightened when she entered, a soft smile playing on his lips as he eyed her. She stood there as still as she could and waited for him to stand up and come to her. The second he wrapped his arms around her waist she grabbed him closer, her hand snaking around his neck as she leaned forward.

"Thank you…for….for the second chance" she whispered between the kisses. Truly grateful for everything Sirius had ever done for her...truly grateful for Sirius.

* * *

**A/N :** I would like a moment longer of your time to **PLEASE READ THIS.**

A twenty three year old girl was brutally gang raped in my country and after 13 days of struggling for her life she has now passed on. The boy she was with the day of the incident was knocked unconscious for trying to help her. I can only imagine the trauma he is undergoing now...

I would be ever so grateful if you could take a minute of silence to mourn the brave heart, pray for her friend to overcome the trauma and curse the damned monsters to rot in hell.

**PLEASE DO IT**

Thank you ~ miia


	33. Back to Hogwarts

The days seemed to go faster now and the four teenagers had never been happier. Remus had joined them and Marlene dropped in with her baby brother almost every evening. The Potters had volunteered to hold that years new year party and Hermione finally had the chance to meet most of the Order.

She had instantly taken to Fabian and Gideon Prewett; the brothers looked almost exactly like Fred and George but temperament wise they reminded her a lot more of Bill with his kind ways. Honestly she had been rather eager to meet Bill and Charlie as kids, though both of them were down with Dragon Pox and Percy was only a baby, so Molly and Arthur had been forced to decline the invite.

Frank Longbottom was there, a steady calming presence (much like Remus) who stayed constantly by his girlfriend's side. Mad-eye Moody was another person she had been eager to see again but honestly the scrutiny she received from him made her escape his presence as quickly as she could.

Kingsley and Amelia were among the few people she recognized from her own time and looking at the others made her wonder what had actually happened to a majority of these people. Such thoughts made her spirits droop and she was rather glad when the party finally came to an end.

She spent peaceful uneventful days after that and soon, it was time to return to Hogwarts for the last time ever. Even Charlus Potter had taken the day off to send them away for the last time and she had to admit that it was rather a strange experience to be a part of such an emotion crowd in platform and 9 ¾

"You've all grown up so much" An emotional Dorea Potter was saying.

"Can't say that's true with James and Sirius" Marlene said as she stuck her tongue out at the two boys.

Hermione wasn't really paying attention to what the boys retorted. She had caught sight of someone very familiar not too far away and she found it hard to look away. Dressed in rich green silk with her dark hair held up in a bun with a diamond and Emerald studded clip with a tall, imposing figure the woman, Hermione admitted rather begrudgingly was quite beautiful. That portrait hadn't really done her much justice at all.

Sirius who noticed Hermione's distraction followed her line of sight all the way to his mother. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he really saw the woman for the first time in two years.

Whatever intuition made the woman turn, Sirius did not know but minutes later he found himself glaring back at her as she studied him with an intensive stare of her own. Her sharp eyes did not miss Sirius's arms wound around Hermione's waist and her eyes narrowed.

Sirius smirked as he realized just what his mother was scowling at and with one fluid motion; he pulled the brunette towards him and kissed her deeply. Hermione was stunned but made no move to break away but could swear she felt the eyes of Walburga Black drilling holes in her head.

When they finally parted, Sirius noticed that his mother had turned away but being born Black he could tell that her shoulders were set a bit more stiffly and he smiled in triumph.

"Sirius!" Charlus Potter reprimanded his son quietly, the exchange not really missed by anyone. The boy simply shrugged but gave an apologetic smile all the same.

"Well you should be getting in, go ahead all of you" Marlene's mother urged.

The children nodded and quickly bid their goodbyes before they got back into the bright red Hogwarts express. Even Lily chose to forgo her seat at the Heads compartment and sat with them instead as they all got into a game of exploding snap.

Hermione sat by the window, her eyes scanning the passing fields, lost in memories of previous journeys to Hogwarts. She remembered Neville and his toad, Ron's first spell, Luna in her corner with an upside down Quibbler, Fred and George playing one prank after another and…

"Mione? Are you listening?" Alice called softly from across her.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked snapping back to the present.

"I was just saying I found that fascinating the first time too" She said motioning to the flashing scenery.

"Oh my goodness! It's your first time!" Dorcas exclaimed shocked after over hearing Alice. That did it; all of them had forgotten their game and turned towards the brunette.

"That's right; I can't believe it never occurred to me!" Marlene commented.

"Did the sorting hat sing you a song when it sorted you?" Dorcas asked curiously.

"Uh yeah, it did actually" Hermione replied, remembering clear as day the song that had been sung during her sorting.

"Wow, it did? Maybe it was the same one it sung this year…I'm not sure it can make one up within a week" James said thoughtfully.

"But it did! You didn't miss that! What you did miss though are the various pranks James and Sirius pull every year in the train…" Dorcas declared cheerily.

"I'm sure I haven't missed that! Not really. I happened to know some of the best pranksters of all time" Hermione said with a wide smile.

"I would prove otherwise but I happen to be dating the head girl now" James told her with a wink towards Lily.

"Lils thought some of them were actually quite brilliant, but seeing that Remus wouldn't she forced herself to tell you off" Marlene teased making Lily scowl even as Remus's cheeks colored.

"I know that feeling all too well! Merlin knows I was always the one who had to do all the telling off, why he was a prefect I never knew" Hermione said instantly jumping to Lily's defense.

"You were a prefect?" Lily asked in surprise and Hermione noticed her slip as all of them turned to her.

"Naturally, I was the best in class and stuff" Hermione dismissed as easily as she could, adding a shrug to emphasize her point.

"But weren't you just like a handful of people or something?" Marlene pressed curiously.

"It would certainly seem that way when compared to Hogwarts" Hermione laughed, trying hard to sound natural.

"So there were a lot of people?" Dorcas asked, happy to finally get some answers.

"Not too many" Hermione replied vaguely even as she wondered how it had all suddenly become about her.

Subconsciously she pressed Sirius's hand harder and hoped the questions would stop. Sirius noticed the tightening fingers and was quick to come to her rescue.

"I haven't snogged you in the train!" He declared out of the blue.

"What were you doing half an hour back?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows.

"In here doesn't count! Come on, I'll show you my favorite spot!" The handsome marauder said, tugging her to get up with him.

Hermione was more than relieved as she followed him out and the two of them made their way down a few coaches before coming to a stop in front of a nearly empty compartment. Sirius easily sent the lone Slytherin scampering and the minute he sealed the door and turned around Hermione gave him a grateful kiss.

"Want to stay a while?" Sirius asked as he pulled her down beside him.

"I'd love to" Hermione replied as she flashed him a happy smile before patting her lap and letting him lie down.

The two stayed in a comfortable silence, Sirius playing lazily with her hands while she watched the darkening sky.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him suddenly.

"You've decided you want to marry me?" He asked with a smirk.

"I thought that was decided a long while back?" She asked him with a very well feigned look of surprise. It threw him for a moment but he gave her his best smile once the surprise faded.

"You are right, it is. So what did you want to tell me?" He asked, his voice much more softer now

"I love Hogwarts. I've loved it ever since I knew it existed. It feels like home" She told him quietly.

"It really does. It is home in a lot of ways" Sirius agreed but his eyes had a knowing gleam, like somehow he had understood that she was referring to more than just the short months now. It made her heart skip a beat and she quickly looked away.

"Some days I wish you knew everything" She mumbled almost to herself.

"Mione, I don't want you to force yourself to tell me anything" Sirius replied softly.

"But I want to. I really do. I don't know what is holding me back. Maybe it's not the right time yet, maybe it's just that I am not sure how to actually tell you or maybe it's because I am afraid of how you'll react" She told him, her eyes almost pleading as she gazed into his.

"Nothing you say is going to make me leave if that is what you are worried about" Sirius said, his tone sincere and his eyes honest.

"You won't leave but it's complicated. None of it is something I can just pull you into a corner and tell you about….Its worse than you can imagine and I don't know how to explain…" Hermione said, struggling through her words.

"Mione, I'm here. I'm always going to be here. You can tell me any day you wish because I'm always going to be around to listen when you are ready to talk" Sirius said with a gentle smile.

She returned his smile hesitantly before they both fell back into the comfortable silence. After a good ten minutes, Sirius sighed and admitted that they had to go back but Hermione was a lot happier now and she actually stayed that way because the girls were now distracted by the sight of the castle to return to quizzing her.

* * *

**A/N : BAD NEWS -**

I am disgusted! i got a PM where the reader basically threatened to discontinue reading this story because of the "Uncalled for tragedy" in the end. That is an empty threat because i do not care.

I REFUSE TO APOLOGIZE FOR SHARING THAT STORY IN THE END AND I WILL NOT REMOVE IT! any one else wishes to stop reading because of it, please feel free to do so.

What is worse, it was from an _Indian Girl _who knows the full extent of the brutality of the incident that i did not feel necessary to write about. The nation is mourning her, every woman in our country is trying to continue her battle against such heinous crimes.

I am sorry to say i am too deeply disturbed by the vulgar wordings of the message and wish to stay away from this site for a day or two. ONLY a day or two. please.

**GOOD NEWS**-

As a sign of gratitude to those who stood by me, i wish to leave you with a double update...

Hopefully i'll be back in a day or maybe persuade some friend to update for me? But all the same, thank you for your support and for your prayers.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	34. Howler

It was the first day of the second term and the whole of Hogwarts had their heads turned towards the Gryffindor table. Their eyes fixed on the Head girl who was leaning very comfortably into the Quidditch captain.

Even the teachers were mystified to see Lily and James talking and laughing and actually kissing and not a soul could fathom what had happened during the vacation to change things so drastically because the last they saw this duo, it had been Lily hexing James for proclaiming loudly that he hated holidays because it meant he had to stay away from her.

Marlene and Dorcas along with Sirius were planning exactly what sort of elaborate rumor they could spread to explain the over night changes. Lily though did not care and gave them a free reign to say what they wanted and James was more than excited listening to all the possibilities. Remus and Alice were trying hard to not smack their heads at some of the more absurd ideas presented.

Hermione however was discreetly eyeing one particular person's reaction to the flash news of the day. The thin, greasy haired, hook nosed Slytherin was sitting alone in his house table, his eyes fixed on Lily's as if trying to read the truth right out of her mind.

Many a time she had wondered exactly how to deal with Snape, she knew she owed him a better life than the one he had lived during her time. Sure he had been despicable to her and Harry and downright horrible to Neville but his love for Lily redeemed most of his crimes and she wanted to at least ensure that the two were friends.

Half way through her thoughts, the owls flew in with the morning mails and much to her surprise one came flying directly to her. She wore the same look of utter surprise as all her friends, but the look quickly turned into one of Horror as they realized that it was in reality a smoking Howler.

"RUN!" Marlene urged immediately.

Hermione however calmly reached out to open it herself, having a fair idea who it was from seeing that she could recognize that particular family crest anywhere.

"Everyone is going to be able to hear her anyway" Hermione said with no real emotion. One she had a fair idea what the woman would say, two she had heard the woman scream at all odd times of the day to actually mind it much and three even if she did run, it would explode by the time she reached the entrance and the whole school was still going to hear.

"Who?" Alice asked in a horrified whisper, none of them really noticing the crest as they waited in silence for it to explode on its own, which was any second now. Three. Two. And One…

"NO MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU WILL EVER BE ALLOWED TO WEAR THE PROUD NAME OF THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACKS, THE DIRECT HEIRS OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! A FAMILY THAT HAS EIGHTEEN CENTURIES OF PUREBLOODS WILL NOT BE TAINTED! THE DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY NAME WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!" Walburga Black's screech echoed through the hall.

When she was done and the Howler had burst into flames, the whole hall was deadly silent. Even the teachers did not seem to know what to say and McGonagall was staring tight lipped at Hermione, while the rest of the hall looked towards them in a horrified silence. Most of her friends, Hermione noticed were pale and Sirius was positively ashen.

None of them were really ready to even meet her eye and she sighed, looking instead towards the Slytherin table where Regulus Black sat, his eyes fixed on her but his face other wise emotionless.

"I'd like to see her stop me!" Hermione said looking directly into the younger Black's eye. A look of momentary surprise crossed his face before he reined it in, But Hermione had achieved what she wanted and she turned towards Sirius instead.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly.

His head snapped towards her and his eyes were burning with unrestrained emotion. He seemed to be searching for something and whatever he found turned his expression more venomous as he stood up and walked away without another word.

Every single person in the great hall watched him walk out, the hushed whispers beginning almost immediately after that. No one around her had the guts to say anything though and they all stared at their plates in absolute silence.

"James? Do you mind checking on him?" Hermione asked after five minutes of silence. He looked up, his eyes pained as he met hers.

"Will you be okay?" He asked in a slightly choked voice.

"Walburga Black doesn't scare me if that is what you are asking" Hermione stated calmly.

"Mione, honesty please. Will you be okay?" James asked seriously.

"I am fine James. I admit it's my first Howler ever but it's not the first time I've heard that kind of screeching. Trust me. I really am fine. Now please go check on him" She said, her voice steady and her eyes sincere as she answered him. He nodded once before slipping out of his seat and following his brother out.

A few more minutes of silence later, they all decided that none of them were hungry and left the great hall. The minute they were out of the general public, Dorcas couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm sending her one in return!" She said heatedly.

"You will not" Hermione answered.

"I'll be damned if I listen to you!" Dorcas argued.

"I'll help" Marlene volunteered and even Lily, Remus and Alice had no objections.

"I am with Sirius regardless of what she has to say" Hermione replied with a shrug.

"That's right; you do not have to care about Aunt Walburga. Sirius and her have a habit of differing in their opinions" A soft dreamy voice came from behind them.

The Gryffindors spun around towards the Blonde Ravenclaw, her reference to the woman as an aunt getting under their skin. Hermione however simply gave her friend a warm smile and a hug in greeting.

"How was Christmas?" She asked completely ignoring her frustrated friends.

"Pleasant. Aunt didn't really sound this way then you see" The girl said easily

"I'm glad you had a nice time" Hermione told her, smiling warmly.

"Anyway I came here to ask if he passed your test?" Evanna asked about Regulus.

"You noticed! Looks like it, I was positive I saw surprise and nothing else but what did you think?" Hermione asked, amazed that the girl hadn't missed the brief exchange - if it could be called that - with the younger Black.

"I saw surprise too. I'm glad he passed, has been failing miserably every other time" Evanna told her, in her own way letting Hermione know that she had been watching the boy through the holidays.

Before Hermione could bring herself to reply she heard the head of her house call out to her. Evanna waved before turning away and leaving while Hermione walked towards McGonagall instead.

"Miss Granger are you-?" the woman began to ask.

"I'm fine professor" She said, sighing when she noticed that the woman wasn't really buying it. "I swear professor; it isn't really new if you know what I'm saying"

McGonagall looked surprised before she nodded, understanding exactly what Hermione meant and turning towards her friends instead.

"Well then I see no reason why you lot are still not in your classes?" The woman said. Instantly all the teenagers scrambled back to their classes, a grim looking James following them in. They watched as he had a quick word with the professor before slipping into his seat silently.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"Not a word" Remus sighed as he returned to the common room where all his friends were seated.

None of them had really seen Sirius after the morning's fiasco. He had locked himself into their dorm, effectively preventing even James and Remus from entering and had missed all his lessons, Quidditch practice and even food. They had all tried to get a word in, but there never was any reply except when he snapped at a very persistent James to leave him alone.

"That is it. I'm going" Hermione said finally standing up. They all looked rather nervous as they tried to find a valid reason to stop her.

"He need time alone Mione" Alice said softly.

"To brood and wallow in self pity? He has had enough of that" Hermione replied easily as she made to move towards the staircase that led to the boy's dorm.

"Hermione No…just no…" James warned, quickly coming to stand in her way.

"Oh just come along if you do not trust me" She snapped and with that she dragged the marauder along and went upstairs.

Drawing her wand and quickly casting a silencing charm and a few other wards to keep the others out, Hermione knocked at the door. When she had no real reply, she continued to keep knocking.

"Sirius?" She called softly but there was still no reply and James began motioning for them to leave.

"You at least owe me an apology. Open the damn door" Hermione called, directing her annoyance at James towards Sirius. The messy haired marauder's jaw dropped but before he could say a word, the door opened and Sirius was standing there, his eyes bloodshot and his hair dishelved.

Hermione instantly flung herself at him, pulling him down into a soft kiss. Sirius however did not respond and even his hands stayed fisted by his hand.

"Okay now that was offending" She told him playfully, breaking the kiss but having her arms around his neck. He simply turned away from her, though he couldn't really begin to try and push her away.

"Love I really do not-" Hermione began to say but Sirius was glaring at her.

"If you value my sanity you will not finish that sentence" He growled quietly.

"It is not your fault Sirius" Hermione said instead, even as she pushed him gently into the room and motioned for James to enter and close the door. He simply ground his teeth and sunk into his bed. She glared meaningfully at James who quickly continued.

"She's right mate. You can't blame yourself for this" He said nodding vigorously.

"Oh really? Who kissed her in the station specifically to taunt Walburga?" Sirius bit back, his eyes furious as he glared between the two of them.

"You've kissed me at every given chance and she was bound to see us sometime" Hermione pointed out

"And even if she didn't, the rumors would have reached eventually" James added.

"DID ANY OF YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HER? DID YOU NOT HEAR HER WARNING? BLACKS DO NOT SEND THREATS UNLESS THEY ABSOLUTELY INTEND TO CARRY IT OUT!" Sirius yelled, finally letting it all out of his system.

"So what? You want me to stay away from you? Help you find a pureblood worthy of carrying the Black name?" Hermione asked coolly from her perch opposite him.

"If you have any dreams of a future then yes, you'll stay away" Sirius snapped.

"I can tell you my whole damned future if you want me to" Hermione snapped back before calming down.

"Sirius, hear me out love. They cannot even dream of touching me. No, don't look at me like that, I'm not being over confident– just listen. I'm too valuable to the order, to Dumbledore for me to ever be in danger. They cannot reach me. Merlin knows they'll try. Not because I'm a threat to destroying the purity of the Slytherin line, but because of who I am. They are going to come after me anyway so to me it is just another empty threat" Hermione told him softly, by now kneeling by his bed and holding his hand.

The handsome marauder looked away, his eyes refusing to meet hers. Hermione took his hand in hers and kissed it softly. When he still made no move to look at her, she reached forward and cupped his face, forcing him to turn towards her.

"Look at me Sirius" She told him quietly and moments later he opened his eyes.

"This isn't the last we are hearing from your mother and People are going to keep insulting me. I can stand up against them, I can fight. But I need you by my side. I need you to stay with me Sirius. I can't have you walking out like this. I need you because I cannot fight alone. Not against your mother. Not against Bellatrix or Voldemort or anyone. I cannot fight the world without you by my side. Do not walk out on me Sirius" She told him, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

Sirius was silent for a long moment, his eyes fixed on hers and when he saw the tears well up in the soft brown eyes, he couldn't hold out anymore. In one sweeping motion, he pulled her up and into his lap, kissing her softly. James watched for a second before realizing that the storm had passed. Noiselessly he walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving anything else there was to say, to be said through the single kiss.


	35. The Patronous

**A/N :** Thank you for all your support! it really helped! and i hope you had a wonderful start of the New year!

* * *

"I feel like a frikking house elf!" Dorcas exploded. It was three weeks into the school term and the seventh years were drowning in the extreme work load.

"At least you have the hour off to finish all the work" Alice sighed.

"Yes, bless the person that jinxed the DADA post." The raven haired beauty mumbled sarcastically.

"Only we need to right a two and a half foot long essay and figure out how to do the charm all by ourselves because the man couldn't even give any instructions!" Marlene muttered annoyed.

"He should have given us something to go with, I brought all the books with instructions but none of them are really helpful" Lily said, entering the common room with Remus and dumping a cart load of books on a seat beside her.

"We have to go through all that?" James groaned as he and Sirius came up behind the red head.

"If you want to finish anything then yes, now here" Lily commanded as she shoved one of the thicker tomes into his hands.

"Why are there so many books again?" Hermione asked cheerily as she came down from the girls dorm, the only one who was in a good mood the entire term.

They all glared at her, annoyed that she actually enjoyed having so much work to begin with. Generally Lily did too, but she had been falling behind a bit and was starting to get nervous and snappish. The brunette studied a couple of lines over the head girl's shoulder before sighing.

"That's all rubbish" she said easily, pulling the book away and snapping it shut.

"No, its not that's the standard-" Lily began to argue, reaching for the book but Hermione simply rolled her eyes and held it farther away.

"Trust me; a patronous charm is actually quite simple. You don't need any of that nonsense" Hermione stated calmly.

"You know how to do it?" Dorcas asked as she sat up straighter and smiled brightly.

"I had a brilliant teacher who made it really simple" Hermione said with a happy smile, and immediately Dorcas flung herself into the girl, the worry already gone from her person.

"Wait, when did you learn it?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Third year, but it did take me a while to actually master it" Hermione replied to a shocked head girl.

"Third year?" Remus asked, his jaw hanging open. "You were taught this in your third year?"

"Not the whole class Remus, just my friend and well I sort of learned with him" Hermione mumbled. When she saw the shocked faces around her, she continued "Anyway I've taught this to a few people myself, so we can actually get this over with soon and start on the other essays"

"Get this over with and take a break you mean" Sirius corrected even as he sunk into the couch and pulled her down with him.

Hermione ignored him and began to give them the simple instructions, trying her best to avoid Remus's eye as she explained.

"So each person has a different animal? Cool! What is yours?" James asked curiously.

"An otter" Hermione replied, drawing her wand to demonstrate.

"Why an otter?" Marlene asked but Hermione shrugged and focused on the spell instead.

She thought of some of her happy memories from the burrow and the times spent with her friends and some with her parents before wordlessly waving her wand. When no silver otter burst from the end of her wand, she frowned and tried again.

"That's strange" Hermione muttered, before she turned to Remus with a slight frown.

"Mione?" The sandy haired marauder asked, a little surprised at the look. She didn't say anything but held his gaze for a moment longer before trying again.

To her utter surprise, a silver animal burst out from the tip of her wand but there was no sign of her otter. Instead there was a slightly smaller version of Sirius's grim.

"Padfoot?" Hermione called almost softly as she reached out towards the silver animal. The marauders looked stunned and the girls looked confused.

"The memories I was focusing on were not happy enough" Hermione explained quietly, still in awe of the silver creature in front of her.

"But that's no otter" Lily pointed out, also reaching for the silvery creature.

"Sometimes when you have an incident that drastically changes your life, your patronous tends to change. It is very rare but not unheard of" Hermione said, smiling slightly at the animal.

"So your patronous changes with the memory?" Alice questioned. Hermione shook her head in a negative.

"Initially I thought of my previous life, none of the memories were strong enough to create a proper patronous so I focused on my time here instead and in my head, they are two different lives and so my patronous changed according to my new life" She explained with a shrug.

"So you can produce an otter if you try hard enough?" Marlene questioned.

"I don't think so. The memories are too far away, too weak. The happiness I felt then isn't whole enough now to help me out anymore" Hermione replied, her eyes still set on the silvery creature.

"You called it padfoot?" Dorcas asked finally as she too inspected the animal. The question brought a little life back into the frozen marauders.

"It reminded me of Sirius. Somehow I related padfoot to a dog I suppose" Hermione replied with a smile. "Anyway your turn"

All of them were by now curious and extremely eager to try out the new spell that they instantly set to work. But the initial enthusiasm turned into annoyance at the sight of silver wisps of smoke and no real animal.

"It takes time and it is actually harder in the presence of dementors" Hermione said as she watched them try.

James was the next to manage it, a proud stag flying out and landing neatly next to her grim. She smiled at the familiar sight of the stag.

"Hello Prongs" Hermione muttered low enough only for the marauder to hear.

Dorcas was the next, a large silvery tiger shooting out and prowling around the other two animals. The real shock came when Sirius's grim shot out of his wand.

"I thought each Patronous is unique?" Remus asked in surprise.

"It is. There are a few exceptions to that too. Sometimes when two people are connected in a soul level, their patronous tends to reflect that" Hermione said, repeating the werewolves own words to his younger self.

She thought of Remus and tonks, both their familiars had been a wolf. She wondered if that would happen again, she wanted it to. She couldn't ever imagine the two with anyone else other than each other. James was a stag and she knew Lily's was going to be a doe, just like Snape's. Now only if she could get Lily to see that…

She moved towards Sirius, pulling him away from the others who were still trying before leaning into his warmth. His hands came up around her waist as he held her closer.

"I believe that soul mates will find each other regardless of anything else" Hermione mumbled. It was something she honestly believed now that she had Sirius and as she turned her gaze to Remus's wolf, James's stag and Lily's doe, the gut feeling only increased a manifold. Sirius simply nodded and pulled her closer as they watched the silver animals in silence.

* * *

**A/N : **I know this chapter might seem slightly pointless now, but it does more than emphasize the fact that they are made for each other though you'll have to wait this one out if you want to know... ;)


	36. Nymphadora Tonks

A/N : First, clearing a few doubts

HermioneMalfoyforever - No, Hermione will never return to her time because it doesn't really exist anymore and even if she does her life is with Sirius now :)

Wallart plus Flinx equals war - They had all seen the words Bellatrix had carved into her skin

.96780 - I hadn't noticed the error! its been corrected now though! thanks!

And now on with our story!

* * *

The term continued to fly past. The exams were just forty five days away and Lily and Hermione had almost taken to living in the library. The two girls were constantly seen together, pouring over one book or the other, quizzing each other or making up time tables for the next week.

No one, not even their boyfriends had the guts to approach them, not with the way their tempers were running short. They snapped at mostly anyone who so much as mentioned their names without a valid reason.

Remus was initially with them, but his company meant that the other two marauders joined in and that distracted all of them enough and pushed the girls to a point where they were willing to hex James and Sirius if they so much as moved a finger.

The risks and damages of that situation had sent Remus back tracking and he studied with quite Alice instead. The remaining two girls, along with the dark haired marauders however seemed to have no intentions of studying.

Sirius was constantly brooding; most days Hermione fell asleep in the common room while studying and other times she came to bed late and left Sirius extremely early. James complained that Lily did not even do that and both boys were also relatively edgy.

Their annoyance showed in the Quidditch pitch and the Saturday practice came to an end early when neither boy could actually concentrate.

"That is it. I am dragging her out physically if I have to" Sirius declared decidedly. James could only grimly agree with his brother as the two of them stalked towards the library.

Lily was scribbling some last minute notes and Hermione was frowning at a book, the title of which made Sirius sure that it was way beyond their NEWTS level. The boys exchanged glances and took a deep breath before finally approaching the two girls.

"Whatever it is, we do not want to know. Leave" Lily commanded when they got closer.

James hesitated but Sirius stepped forward, appearing braver than he felt.

"We want to go out" he said firmly and waited for one of them to explode. To his surprise though, neither girl even acknowledged him.

"It's a Saturday. We can go to Hogsmedge." He continued only to be ignored again.

"We are going" he finally said, placing one hand over Lily's notes, while reaching out to close Hermione's book with the other. The two girls looked up, each wearing a more dangerous glare than the other.

"The hell we are Black" Lily snapped, resorting once again to the last name basis.

"You've been doing nothing but studying all month long besides don't you already know all of this?" James asked.

"Not all of us are born brilliant neither do we have our reputations handed to us-" Lily began heatedly

"And you think it's easy for us? We have expectations to keep up to" James argued.

"Well we have to prove ourselves and make our own mark so if you would" Lily said as she motioned for them to leave.

"And you think we don't have to work harder to make our own mark and come out of our ancestor's shadows?" Sirius snapped

"At least no body is going to doubt your magical skills" Lily argued, her temper flaring.

"And the world doesn't already know how good you two are? Its us they take as slackers!" James retorted

"It's not our fault if you two aren't going to work hard enough" Hermione finally ground out.

"No arguing in the library. OUT!" Madam Pince shouted as she came over to their corner.

The two highly irate girls glared once more before collecting all their books and stalking out. James and Sirius followed after trying hard to convince them into going out somewhere.

"Where?" Lily finally asked as calmly as she could.

"Hogsmedge! It's a Saturday" James said as he moved to stand by her.

"There are going to be more Saturdays and we can go anytime" Hermione pointed out.

"Then come visit my cousin!" Sirius offered. Lily huffed and began to walk away but Hermione couldn't find it in her to follow.

"Won't she mind?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Not at all, I was planning to go see her about the graduation anyway and she would certainly want to meet you" Sirius told her eagerly.

"And you both promise to not disrupt our plans again until the exam if we come today?" Hermione asked. Lily was looking at Hermione in shock even as the two marauders bobbed their heads enthusiastically.

"I really do want to meet a metamorphagous witch" Hermione pleaded to Lily. The head girl was admittedly curious and gave in soon enough.

James watched happily as the two girls left, promising to get changed and return in fifteen minutes but Sirius was frowning in confusion. How had she known that his niece was metamorphagous? Because he was quite positive he hadn't mentioned anything.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The four of them along with Remus made their way out of Hogwarts and then apparated over to Andromeda's house where they were greeted by a smiling Ted Tonks at the door.

"I see you finally remembered us again Sirius" He said good naturedly in greeting.

"I am starting to think you have some sixth sense of showing up on the days I bake" Andromeda said, also coming to the door to greet the guests.

"Looks like I picked a good day after all" Sirius replied unashamed as he gave her a hug.

They were all ushered in and a quick round of introductions followed. Andromeda was certainly amused listening to the story of how Sirius had finally fallen in love when they heard someone trip and crash in the living room.

Instantly the three boys shot out of their seat and left to greet the tumbling little pink haired witch. Lily looked worried as she followed but Hermione, Andromeda and Ted simply sighed as they followed the rest of them out.

Tonks was about four feet tall now and was shrieking with laughter as the two marauders tickled her. Remus was standing a bit farther away, laughing lightly at the trio.

"She adores them" Ted said fondly as he too watched the scene.

A few minutes later, the boys stopped and Tonks got her breath back and let herself be hoisted into the air by Sirius. Her bright eyes landed on the two girls and she looked curiously at them before instantly morphing her hair to brown and eyes green.

"Show off" Sirius muttered while Lily looked surprised.

"Ladies, Meet Nymphadora Tonks" James introduced as Sirius set her back on the ground. The little girl glared mutinously at the bespectacled boy but Hermione couldn't really hold it in anymore.

"Hey there Tonks" She greeted with a bright smile as she moved towards the girl and held out her hand. The little girl's face lit up with happiness as she took the offered hand.

None of them could see how it happened but Hermione was almost instantly Tonks's favorite person and the little girl chatted away about brooms and about how she was going to play for her school team someday.

"She gets most of it from Sirius" Andromeda said with a shrug.

"She even wants to become an auror like me, don't you?" Sirius asked her.

"You aren't an auror yet Sirius" His cousin pointed out but the handsome boy paid her no attention.

"I'm going to grow up to be the best auror" Tonks said, also unperturbed by her mother's statement. Sirius stuck out his tongue at the little girl who scrunched up her face in reply.

"You certainly are" Hermione agreed and the young witch instantly turned to her.

"You really think so?" she asked eagerly

"Yes I really do" Hermione replied with a wide smile.

"Better than Sirius?" was the girl's next question. Hermione however did not even have to think her answer through.

"Way better" she said confidently. The happy girl bounced on her seat only to end up face down on the floor.

"You would need to work on your equilibrium for that first" Sirius pointed out.

"What is equi thing mean?" Tonks asked her mother worriedly.

"Balance love" The woman said softly

"Daddy says it will get better when I'm a big girl, don't you daddy?" She asked turning to the corner where Ted was talking to Lily and Remus.

Her father nodded but the little girl was only looking at the duo sitting opposite him before she turned to Hermione with a serious face.

"Does Lily like Remus?" she asked the brunette quietly, and though it missed her mother's notice, the two marauders with their animagus hearing burst out with laughter.

"No darling, Lily likes James" Hermione assured the little witch. Her eyes glowing with suppressed pride at the smart little girl.

"And you like Sirius?" Tonks checked.

"I like Sirius" Hermione said with a soft smile.

"Good, because I like Remus" The girl whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Why don't you go get him to play?" she asked the younger witch.

"Remus is a big boy. He won't like to play" Was the serious reply from the seven year old.

"Then ask him to teach you something nice" Hermione replied conspirationally. Tonks's entire face brightened and quickly she ran across the room and towards the sandy haired Marauder.

Andromeda came into the room with some drinks and goodies and all of them crowded around the table, leaving Remus alone with a delighted little girl.

"They are adorable" Lily commented as she saw Remus explaining something to the little girl on his lap.

"They are perfect" Hermione said in a low voice that was once again picked up only by the marauders.

"So how did you manage to tie Sirius down?" Andromeda asked, now that Hermione was finally free.

Soon the conversation flowed and the topics began to change rapidly. The teenagers were mystified to see the darkening sky, where had all the time gone? They wondered as they took their leave and returned to the castle. Sirius still giving Hermione odd glances as he tried to add up the little things that seemed out of place about her behavior around Tonks.

* * *

**A/N : **A small heads up... Sirius is starting to notice, the war is almost here...things are going to heat up now :)


	37. Last Phase

Forty five days were up and the exams were beginning the next day and all the seventh years were now nervous wrecks.

Dorcas was hanging off the couch, already asleep with her book covering her face.

Marlene was sprawled on the floor scribbling away rapidly and occasionally exclaiming loudly.

Alice was walking round and round around the room muttering to herself.

Remus, who had his moon only last night was particularly irritable as he flipped through the pages, holding a trusted chocolate in his hand to stay up all night.

James was sitting cross legged on the floor with one hand running distractedly through his already messy hair as he tried to get all the points into his head, not even the recent Quidditch cup victory helping his nerves.

Sirius was found sitting still as stone and blank faced on the study table in the far corner. The only signs of life being the fingers that flicked through the pages and the silver eyes that moved rapidly down the pages.

Lily was looking like a ghost, her hair dishelved and her lips set in a thin line as she picked up various notes at a time and tried to go through all of it.

Hermione's most prominent features were the dark circles and baggy eyes as she sat right in the middle of all her notes and various books, frantically picking up one after the other.

The scene never saw any change for the rest of the month and the group was constantly huddling there studying hard.

The final exam couldn't have come sooner, and as they scribbled away sincerely, McGonagall watched on. She was rather proud of them, the sincerity and hard work displayed in the past month had pleased the teachers.

"Last ten minutes" She called out.

The room was instantly filled with the sound of hurried scribbling while her favorite lions hurriedly checked through their rolls of parchment. She saw Marlene smack her head before starting to scribble again, James was scratching out lines and re writing them. Sirius had a deep frown as he highlighted his key points with highlighter quills. Alice struck out an entire answer and began writing it all over.

Hermione who McGonagall was positive had written the longest answer for every question was going through every foot of her writing and still added minuscule words at the end of some lines. The exam was almost over and neither Lily nor Remus seemed satisfied enough as they desperately tried to figure out what else to add.

"Time is up. Drop your Quills" The animagus witch commanded, before drawing her wand

As the rolls of parchments flew towards her, she saw the students simply collapse into their desks, feeling no real relief only over powering exhaustion.

"This is the last of your NEWTS. Congratulations. You may leave" She called out with a slight hint of a smile.

That brought some life into the students and slowly they managed to get out of their seats. Lily instantly rushed towards Hermione, eager to discuss her answers. As the two stood in the middle of a quickly emptying hall, James walked over and grabbed the question booklet from the red head. Sirius was at Hermione's side at the exact same moment.

"I'm borrowing my girl if you don't mind flower" He told the head girl with a wink.

Soon the rest of the gang had crowded around and they all headed back towards the Gryffindor tower, debating the different ways they could celebrate the evening. All extravagant plans were however discarded the instant they entered the common room.

Sirius fell into the couch, his legs draping over the arm rests as he sunk into Hermione's lap and instantly fell asleep. The brunette herself was sitting with her legs pulled up into the couch and was also fast asleep.

By their left, Remus was stretched out on another couch, snoring softly. Lily was snuggled into her boyfriend who was lying upside down with his glasses askew. Alice was resting her head on Cassie's shoulder while the taller girl was lying with her head hanging off the seat.

Marlene was probably the most comfortable, lying curled up like a cat on the floor, her head resting on a huge book that was transfigured into a relatively comfortable pillow.

Minerva McGonagall had been rather surprised when none of them showed for dinner or even breakfast the next morning. Seeing no signs of them showing up to her class either, she walked past the fat lady and into the common room where they all stayed still fast asleep.

She didn't really have the heart to wake any of them and gave them the entire day off. The unaware teenagers however woke up only after twenty solid hours of sleep, fresh and ready to have enjoy their freedom.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"WE ARE DONE! WE ARE DONE! WE ARE DONE!" Dorcas squealed in delight as she bounced around the room.

Lily who felt like doing the exact same thing did not bother reprimanding the hyper girl but launched herself on James instead. Sirius was attacking Remus and the two boys were quite literally rolling on the floor while Marlene cheered them on. Alice found herself writing a letter of record length to Frank.

Hermione watched them from her place in a corner. They all looked so happy, so full of life and she was the only one that could see the ticking clock. A flash of hurt crossed her features as she watched Dorcas. The girl had only a few months left…she wondered how she had never realized that the witch had only been 18 when Voldemort came for her.

It was time for her to get to work she thought as she silently slipped out of the common room and left to meet Dumbledore.

The headmaster greeted her with his kind smile and twinkling eyes but somehow Hermione could not really return them.

"I would like a private word if you would sir?" She asked stiffly. The man nodded and instantly most of the portraits had their screens drawn and she was offered a seat.

"I require the help of two trusted house elves" Hermione said, directly getting to her point.

"Very well, when?" The headmaster asked, knowing that the witch would only disclose what she had to.

"I am not exactly sure about the date's. But I know it will be soon. Within a few weeks actually" She replied quietly.

"Who are we at the risk of losing Miss. Granger?" He asked, a shadow of sadness passing his features. Hermione considered for a long moment before answering.

"The Prewett brothers" she said and watched surprise followed by grief come over the Headmasters face.

"Both?" he asked gravely.

"Neither if I can help it" She replied steadily.

"The consequences?" Dumbledore asked

"A risk I'm willing to take" Hermione replied undeterred.

"Very well, I take it that you have a plan?" the old wizard asked. She nodded but did not bother elaborating anything. Dumbledore too saw that she was not willing to disclose anything more.

"Will that be all Miss. Granger?" He asked the young witch.

"There is one more thing I require headmaster, but I believe we need extreme discretion" Hermione stated, her eyes boring into the headmasters.

"And you shall have it. What can I do for you?" the man asked her quietly.

"I need a replica of the diadem of Ravenclaw" she stated simply.

"A replica?" The headmaster replied.

"The sooner the better Headmaster" Hermione told him as she stood up. He nodded and marveled as the young girl took her leave and left the circular office with her head held high.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

A week had passed since the conversation with the headmaster, and she had returned to the circular office, this time to get the parcel with the replica. Distracted by the small box on her person, she walked back towards the common room only to be met with her head of the house.

She saw Sirius looking at her with a slight frown as she made her way over to where all the seventh years were crowded.

"What is going on?" She whispered to him as she took her place by his side.

"Its results day, I can't believe you forgot" Lily hissed from her other side.

Hermione's eyes widened. She had been so distracted by her own plans to have properly worried about her NEWTS. She sighed at how she had already left that part of her behind, worrying solely about the war.

A couple of more seventh years wandered in and now that they were all assembled the transfiguration professor began handing out their grades. Hermione took hers almost numbly, opening the envelope and staring silently at it.

She heard squeals and groans from around her but she couldn't take her eyes off the piece of paper in her hand. This had been her dream; this was what she had worked for from her first day and yet now it didn't matter all that much, not compared to the box on her person.

"Eight straight O's! What about you?" Lily asked, her face all lit up.

Dorcas however grabbed the envelope from Hermione before her eyes widened with shock and her mouth fell comically lose.

"You broke the pact! We were all supposed to get eight" The girl declared in a mock offended tone.

"How many?" James asked staring at the blank faced brunette.

"She got all ten!" Marlene squealed before giving Hermione a bone crushing hug.

Lily's face fell ever so slightly but she smiled warmly all the same as she congratulated the brunette. The three marauders were staring in absolute shock as the girls crowded around Hermione.

All three marauders had Eight O's each, Sirius losing out in Herbology and astronomy, James in Runes and arithmacy and Remus in Potions and Runes. Lily had lost out in transfiguration and DADA, Dorcas in astronomy and herbology and Alice and Marlene again in Potions and care of magical creatures.

The head of their house beamed with pride. Never had there been a more talented group and never had any set of students received so many outstanding grades in one year. And Hermione had done the impossible feat of getting all O's, something that had only been achieved twice in the history of Hogwarts - Once by the current headmaster and the second time by none other than the rising Dark Lord.

"Congratulations. You will all receive your formal credentials at tomorrow's graduation ball. Have a good evening" With that the witch walked out, leaving her students to celebrate in peace.

* * *

A/N : And so we have come to the war... :) Sirius will find out, the rest well...you'll have to wait and see!


	38. The Proposal

The great hall had been transformed into an elegant ball room, recognizable only by the teachers table that stayed unmoved. The families of all the graduating students had assembled and it was finally that time.

The doors flew open and McGonagall walked in with a twin line of seventh years following after her very much like they had done on their first day in the castle, only this time they were wearing their best Tuxes and frilly dresses.

Lily and Remus were at the head with James and Sirius following after. Directly behind them were Marlene and Dorcas who were followed by Hermione and Alice and then the rest of their classmates.

They gathered in rows of neatly formed half circles and the headmaster stood up and gave a short speech, wishing them well for their futures. The Heads of each house went on to give brief speeches of their own and Minerva McGonagall had reduced even James and Sirius to a point of shedding very manly tears.

Finally the deputy headmistress called out each of them forward for the last time and handed them their certificates amongst great cheering from the crowds and before they knew it, they were all hugging each other hard, not wanting the seven best years of their lives to be over just like that.

Albus Dumbledore rose again, to indicate the formal end of the graduation ceremony.

"I believe the dancing shoes are begging to be used and I see no reason to-" He began to say when James Potter stepped forward. Noticing the young man at the front Dumbledore paused and gestured for him to speak.

"I would like a moment of your time" James said in a clear confident voice. His eyes found Sirius who beamed and nodded and that was all it took to get the messy haired marauder on his knee.

"Lily Kathleen Evan will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes shining with love as he looked directly into her bottle green eyes.

The entire hall had surprise written on their faces and they waited with bated breath as Lily stepped forward.

"Took you long enough" She said with a light laugh, her whole world ceasing to matter as she looked at him.

"Uh Lils say it" James urged with his usual smirk in place.

"Yes James, of course Yes" The red head said before adding a soft _I Love you_ that was lost to all the squealing and delighted cat calls.

Sirius was the first to reach the duo, a clap on James's shoulder and the next second Lily had been lifted up and twirled around. Hermione kissed James's cheek and ruffled his hair before turning to envelope Lily in a bone breaking hug.

Soon the couple was engulfed by the crowds and Hermione fell back with Sirius, her hand clenching his tight as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Surprised?" Sirius asked softly.

"Not really. I knew" She replied quietly. After all she had obviously heard of this moment.

"And if I had done it?" Sirius asked, as he turned her to face him.

"Did you consider it?" Hermione asked searching his face.

"Honestly? Yes" he replied quietly

"What changed your mind?" She asked, her mind already thinking up quite a few valid reasons.

"My mother amongst other things" Sirius replied as he pulled her closer. A flash of hurt passed Hermione's face, that wasn't on her list of reasons.

"I can still do it now" Sirius replied reading the hurt in her eyes.

"We can wait" Hermione replied with a slight smile.

"I wasn't sure you would want to be engaged again…" Sirius admitted finally.

"It's not our right moment anyway" Hermione said as she leaned into his chest.

"I thought so too" Sirius agreed.

The slow music began to play and the couples began waltzing around the room, Sirius and Hermione being no exception. The night continued without incident, all of them simply enjoying its perfection until Hermione decided to take a break and let Sirius get her a drink.

"Tired already?" A very familiar voice called and Hermione turned to see Dorcas standing with Fabian Prewett.

"You could say that" the brunette replied, even as she adjusted her flowing dress.

"Planning to escape to your family before he gets back?" Fabian asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'll still be running back to him" Hermione laughed as Fabian realized his faux pas.

"I'm so sorry I-" he began flustered.

"Its not a problem, how is your sister? Cassie says they are twins?" Hermione asked doing her best to cover her raging curiosity under a charade of nonchalance.

"Wonderful, they are expected in just three weeks" Fabian replied proudly.

"Uncles for the fourth and fifth times" Cassie added brightly.

"Makes you an aunt too, don't forget" The man replied but Hermione did not listen.

"Three weeks?" She asked her voice an octave higher.

"Expected on the twenty third" Cassie confirmed.

The brunette was by now paler and she excused herself from them in a flurry. What was wrong? Her being here couldn't affect the timeline this way could it? Because Fred and George Weasley were definitely born on the seventeenth and not on the twenty third.

"Mione are you okay?" Sirius asked coming up from behind her.

"I uh yeah, thanks" She added distractedly as she took the drink from him.

Sirius frowned and looked back at Dorcas and Fabian who were both still talking and laughing at the exact same spot. Hermione however had finished her drink and was tugging him back to the dance floor before anyone could force them into a conversation.

"Mione? Are you really sure you are okay?" Sirius asked as he saw her worrying her lower lip.

"I am. I'm fine. Really fine" Hermione replied. This was her night with Sirius, no worrying. That could wait.

"You got a record number of O's, your best friends just got engaged and you are dancing with the best looking guy there is and you are not happy" He pointed out. She looked up into his eyes for a silent moment before sighing.

"I am happy about all that…just a little disturbed" She admitted.

"By what exactly?" He asked.

"It's just this is not where I thought I would be when I dreamt of my future" Hermione lied and in her defense it was kind of true. She hadn't for the life of her expected to be here per say.

"Isn't here a good place to be?" Sirius asked lightly, kissing her and trying to get her to stop frowning.

"It is. It's just…Hogwarts…the last time, I turned my back to this place to go after Voldemort instead and now I don't even have a choice to be here" Hermione sighed.

Sirius looked slightly disturbed himself but whatever he was about to say was lost as Andromeda brought over little Tonks. After a few pleasant hello's, Hermione had insisted that the little girl have a dance with Sirius.

His light eyes found hers but he didn't have the heart to turn down the happy little face and within minutes, he got the pink haired witch to step on his foot and was back on the dancing floor. Seeing her opportunity and grabbing it when she could Hermione slipped out of the great hall and towards the seventh floor.

Sirius's eyes followed Hermione out but the song was still playing and the happy child was also eager for another dance and he simply couldn't say no. It took him another ten minutes before he could find Remus who upon seeing a highly bothered Sirius, agreed to dance with Tonks instead.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The handsome marauder was trying to get the room of requirement to open but the door simply wouldn't budge. He frowned. He had found the map and it said she was in there but what on earth was Hermione doing and why did she need to lock the door?

His thoughts were interrupted by a greasy haired hook nosed scowling teenager turning the corner. Snape froze on seeing Sirius trying to enter the very same room he had come here for.

Sirius's sharp eyes noted the book the Slytherin was clutching to his chest and he raised an eyebrow, truly curious.

"That your diary you got there Snivellious?" He taunted and the other boy instantly grabbed for his wand.

"I will have none of that here, Put that away if you will Severus and let go of your house rivalry already Sirius. Those colors stop defining you as of today" Andromeda stated, having come up looking for her cousin, her daughter in toe.

Snape gave him one last glare before turning and walking out. Sirius was frowning after the boy wondering if he had come here for what he now referred to as their room.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Andromeda asked turning back to her cousin. Sirius who noticed that the door was gone again simply smiled and shrugged.

"Heading back to my tower actually" He replied praying she wouldn't ask for a reason.

"Do I get to see?" An eager looking tonks asked as she let go of her mothers hand and rushed over to him.

"Sure come along" Sirius replied with a forced smile, his mind now back on Hermione.

The little girl squealed and began running in the exact opposite direction. Sirius rolled his eyes before turning to Andy and motioning for her to follow.

"I have very little Slytherin left in me and I'd like to hold on to that" She said before giving her cousin a wave and heading back downstairs.

Sirius sighed and watched her leave, willing the door to appear and trying it one last time before going after his niece.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"And up there?" Tonks asked pointing towards the other stairway.

"The girl's dorms, I'm afraid I can't take you up there though" Sirius replied.

Having had no other option, Sirius had brought the little girl to the Gryffindor tower and showed her around the place. She looked delighted as she petted a random cat in the common room and had even bounced on their beds.

"Why not? I wanna go! Pleeeeeeeease" She pleaded tugging at his hands.

"Only girls are ever allowed up there" He told the little girl who instantly let go of him and dashed up on her own.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his neck as he waited for her to come back downstairs, even as a part of his mind worried about Hermione. Exactly then the portrait swung open and the said witch herself walked or rather stumbled in before freezing at the sight of him.

The minute he saw her, all other thoughts flew out of his mind. She was clutching a box and her hand was bleeding profusely from a large cut.

"Mione! What happened?" He asked panicked as he rushed towards her.

The brunette put her bleeding hand behind her a second too late, hiding the box or her hand Sirius was not sure but he tugged it forward, more roughly than he had intended. The box went flying out of her hand and fell on the common room floor, its content spilling out, white gold and diamonds gleaming off the floor. His mind took a moment to register what he was seeing.

"It's not what you are thinking" Hermione told him urgently.

"And what am I thinking?" Sirius asked turning away from her bleeding hand with an effort and meeting her eyes.

"I did not use the diadem of Ravenclaw for wisdom or whatever" She replied; by now panting hard.

"Wait, that is the original?" Sirius asked her in shock, finally turning towards the diadem again.

But before she could reply she saw the little bundle of colorful energy running down the stairs. Hermione hid her hand hurriedly for a second time in few short minutes and smiled as best as she could at Tonks.

"MIONE!" The little girl called with a wide grin before her eyes spotted the sparkling diadem near her feet.

"A tiara!" the little witch called and before either teenager could say a word, she was bending down to reach it just as Hermione whipped out her wand.

* * *

A/N : aaah! a cliff hanger! :p feels good! :)


	39. A piece of the whole

Sirius watched in horror as a stream of bright light shot out of Hermione's wand and directly at the little girl. It all seemed to slow down as Tonks was thrown back into the stairs.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Sirius shouted moving on instinct towards the young girl who was by now unconscious. Hermione too hurried forward to check on the little witch.

"Its cursed" She panted as she watched him lift Tonks up.

"What?" He asked too distracted and too furious to focus on what she was saying.

"The diadem! It's cursed. She would have died if she touched it." Hermione explained, hovering behind him as he placed the girl on the couch. He turned towards Hermione, silent horror on his face as understanding dawned.

"Let me do it" Hermione muttered as she moved past him and towards the little girl.

Sirius was still staring at her in mute horror but Hermione was now fixing the damage she had done and secretly addling her memory to make her forget all about the sparkling tiara.

"She'll come around in five minutes. We need to hide that" She said already moving from her place by the couch to where the diadem lay.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked seriously (no pun intended) as he grabbed her unhurt hand.

"I'll explain later. I promise" She told him, sparing a second to look at him promisingly.

"Tonight" Sirius told her firmly and she could only nod.

Quickly the diadem was put back into the box and Sirius healed the cut on her arm and wiped out all the blood stains from her dress.

"Stay with her, I know a safe place" He stated, taking the box away from Hermione and vanishing up the stairs before she could protest.

She could only watch him for a second longer before Tonks woke up, feeling more confused than she generally did.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It was a little past midnight and an emotional but exhausted group of seventh years had finally decided to call it a night. Sirius and Hermione though were nowhere closer to that inviting bed as they snuck into the room of requirement.

Once alone and sure that no one could enter, Hermione set the box on a small table between them, her eyes fixed on it as she sat with her back ramrod straight. Sirius too eyed the box, his face contorted in a deep frown. He could feel the dark magic pouring out of it and he wondered how he had missed it before.

"You left the ball and came looking for this?" Sirius asked, in an attempt to get her to start talking. She nodded but said nothing else.

"Mione talk" He commanded softly.

"It belongs to Voldemort" she admitted, not really knowing how else to start.

"Why would he leave something so obviously important lying around in Hogwarts?" He asked confused.

"Like all of us, he thought he was the only one that knew about this room" she replied quietly.

"It still doesn't make sense" Sirius said as he stared at the box.

"Hogwarts is also the safest place there is, except probably Gringotts" she replied, still not meeting his eye.

"Yes, but Mione the diadem _belongs_ to Hogwarts. And it doesn't look like he was planning to retrieve it because he cannot enter the castle, so my question is if he isn't going to use it what is the point of taking so many measures to keep it hidden? Why not just return it to where it belongs?" Sirius asked, wracking his brains for all of it to add up.

"I suppose he also wanted to leave a part of himself behind in his first home" Hermione said with a heavy sigh.

"A part of – wait are you saying – is that - it's a horcrux" Sirius said, his eyes widening as he felt shock and disgust war within him.

"You know about Horcruxes?" Hermione asked slightly surprised that he realized what it was so soon.

"I was born a Black" The handsome boy said with a harsh laugh.

Hermione pressed her lips together, not wanting to say anything while Sirius leaned towards the box and carefully opened it. His eyes stayed fixed on the sparkling diadem for a long moment before he finally looked up again.

"I didn't think anybody would go to that extent just to hold on to life" He said quietly. Hermione had no real answer and so she waited silently, her eyes too straying back to the diadem.

"So we destroy this and he is gone? I mean at least partly gone?" Sirius asked finally snapping out of whatever he had been thinking.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to answer. She did not want him to get involved with any of this. She wasn't willing to risk Sirius.

"Mione! We are talking about destroying a part of him here…Mione? Are you listening" Sirius asked snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Stay out of this" She replied in a hollow voice.

"What?" Sirius asked taken aback by the abrupt statement.

"I don't want you involved in this Sirius. Stay out of it" She replied a bit more firmly.

"Out of what? We are so close to the end. We can destroy this right now and it's half the war won. So many lives saved. Our lives returned" Sirius said leaning in closer to her.

The innocence was really all Hermione could see in him right then and she forced herself to look away.

"It's not that easy Sirius" She admitted.

"It's exactly that easy Mione, you just need to damage this beyond repair" Sirius urged.

"This and all the others" She replied looking directly back at him.

"All the – he made – how many did he make?" Sirius asked after a long pause.

"Seven" She said with no real emotion and watched Sirius freeze.

"Seven? He voluntarily ripped his soul into eight pieces then?" he asked weakly.

"It's not the worst thing he has done to hold onto his life" Hermione muttered, thinking of the unicorn blood and his resurrection in her fourth year.

"And you've been looking for all of them?" He asked with no emotion whatsoever.

"That's what I dropped out of Hogwarts to do" She replied with a bitter smile, another truth without the details

"No" Sirius said, his voice suddenly stronger, more aggressive. She looked surprised and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"You are not doing this alone" Sirius answered and when he saw her start to protest he continued "Save your breath. This is not up for debate"

"You don't understand Sirius. I have to do this alone. All of this" Hermione said with conviction.

"You didn't start out on your own Mione. No one expected you to be the only one. You cannot fight everyone's battle" Sirius replied firmly.

"I can. I will. I have to" Hermione told him in a dangerously calm voice. Even to herself she sounded so much like Harry.

"You can. But you won't. And you certainly don't have to" Sirius countered, also resorting to the same calm voice. They glared at each other but Blacks had it down to a form of art and Hermione stood no chance.

"Damn it Sirius! No! I am fighting to keep you alive! And I will not be writing down your damned death warrant!" She snapped angrily.

"And you will sign your own?" He asked with an annoyingly superior look.

"If that is what it takes then yes!" She retorted. Sirius eyed her for a moment, letting her take a deep breath and relax.

"Have you destroyed any? Or are we still looking for all eight?" He asked calmly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. This man in front of her was supposed to be the rash reckless Sirius Black and yet here he was, sitting with all the patience in the world. But two could play the game and she would still win.

"Sirius, you are a liability." She stated quietly.

"How so?" He asked unperturbed.

"Because they will come after you in hopes of getting to me and that is horrible enough without you having all the knowledge they will need" She told him just as coolly.

"And so you wish to be the only one with the information. Fair enough. But what if they get you? That is horrible enough without the fact that it leaves them with all the information and us with nothing." Sirius debated.

Hermione smirked at Sirius almost victoriously. Then much to his surprise she undid the first button of her pajama tops and pulled it aside to reveal a slight hint of her chest. It was his turn to have a jaw dropping minute.

"See the words?" She asked him pointing to the slightest hint of something written on her bare skin. "It's a spell that can be activated without magic. All I need to do is say one safe word and all my memories will be erased completely. They have no hope of getting anything from me." She told him sweetly.

Sirius tore his eyes away from her chest and focused on the burning fire for a full minute, trying and regaining his composure.

"Very well, you lose all your memories, without which you will be of no use to them and they will kill you. Still leaves us with no information" Sirius argued but his fire was gone and was replaced by pain.

"The minute I erase it, they will be transferred in a pensive of sorts to you or whoever else is alive. I am nothing if I am not thorough" Hermione replied calmly and silence descended into the room for the better half of ten minutes.

"Fine, I will do the same thing" Sirius told her, his eyes filled with promise and determination.

Hermione couldn't help but be surprised. She certainly hadn't thought of that and honestly she did not want to. The very idea of pulling Sirius deeper into all this was revolting and scary.

"You have to trust me Mione." He whispered softly and she sighed.

"Sirius if I succeed in everything and lose you-" Hermione began softly and the next minute he was by her side, pulling her against him.

"I will never leave you alone" Sirius promised quietly and Hermione sighed.

"There are five left" She whispered into his chest. He said nothing and let her continue.

"A diary, which is at the Malfoy Manor, The cup of Helga Hufflepuff, which is at the Lestrange Vault in Gringotts, The locket of Salazar Slytherin which he hasn't hidden yet, This diadem and finally a ring with the Peverell coat of arms at the ruins of his maternal family" Hermione explained.

"Peverell coat of arms? He is after the Hallows?" Sirius asked concerned and Hermione straightened up, disbelieving. How much did Sirius know?

"As of now, no. And even if he does decide to go after them, there is only one he will want" Hermione replied.

"The elder wand…makes sense but the holder of all three Hallows is the master of death. Won't he want it all?" Sirius agreed before pulling her back into him.

"Let's just hope he doesn't believe in children's stories" She replied, not wanting to add another thing on her list of things to worry about.

"So what now? Which one are we going after?" Sirius asked

"We have no way of getting our hands on any of them right now, we could go get the ring but I am not familiar with the protection around it, so we are waiting" She replied

"And this?" Sirius asked motioning towards the diadem.

"I don't know if he can feel it being destroyed" She admitted. He hadn't the last time, but this time around they were still new and what if he still had ties to it.

"So we wait till we get all of it? We are no closer to ending the war after all" Sirius sighed

"And it is going to get worse" Hermione told him quietly.

"But we'll make it. We always do. It's the order of the world or something isn't it?" Sirius asked softly.

Hermione didn't reply but silently watched the flickering fire. Sirius too stayed quiet, feeling like his life was suddenly changing too fast…

* * *

**A/N :** I am not sure if this chapter was satisfactory but lets just say i have other plans for the way Sirius finds out the rest of her past

On a more serious note, if there are any extremely young innocent minds reading this story please let me know...Of course nothing will ever be too explicit but i just want to know...


	40. Barty Crouch

**A/N :** just a little assurance - there will NEVER be any explicit detail or profanity in this. There was just a slight detail of the plot that i was wondering how to word and hence the question. :) The rating will not be changed.

* * *

Hogwarts was truly over and they were boarding the Hogwarts express for the last time. The solemn bunch of seventh years were hanging back to get one last glimpse of the grand castle.

"This is it!" Cassie said with a surprising amount of solemnity in her voice but no one else spoke. One last look and they wordlessly got into the bright scarlet train.

The compartment was getting uncomfortably emotional as all of them lost themselves in seven years worth of memories. All their statements began with "remember that time when" and even Hermione was silently thinking back to her own time in castle.

However the much awaited distraction came in the form of the owls carrying the daily prophet. Alice who was the first to receive hers was gaping at the paper and curiosity got the better of all of them.

Marlene instantly grabbed the paper from the shorter girl before letting her eyes go comically large and Cassie who was leaning over her shoulder squealed.

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously, switching seats to get a better look before letting her jaw drop.

"OH MY GOODNESS MIONE!" Cassie thrilled into her ear as she grabbed the confused brunette into a hug.

Lily who was reading the article over the blonde's shoulder was dislodged as Marlene stood up, cutting the former head girls view of the paper and cleared her throat.

"Brightest Witch of all time" The girl said before turning the paper towards the general audience. They gaped as they saw a picture of Hermione on the front page. The boys let out low whistles and the girls grinned widely, all of them turning to the brunette who was staring at her picture in stunned silence. Her eyes caught the name Rita Skeeter at the bottom of the article and instantly her daze vanished.

"That's rubbish" She snapped.

"WHAT?" Marlene asked in surprise.

"Give me that" Hermione demanded, grabbing the paper and throwing it out the open window.

"Sometimes I really worry about your sanity" Alice stated.

"What did you just do?" Cassie screeched pulling out her wand and summoning it back to her. Only, her spell brought dozens of copies flying right to them and they all ducked to avoid the barrage of flying newspapers.

"Both of yours" Alice corrected herself.

Lily was on the compartment floor, reading one of the many prophets that were now found in their compartment. Remus too was quickly going through the article, Sirius and James browsing it over his shoulder.

"Voldemort and Dumbledore are the only ones with this record. Did you know?" Remus asked

"You are the first witch and the first muggle born to achieve this" Lily stated without taking her eyes of the paper.

"Says they expect great things from you because both of them rose to a position of great power." Marlene stated

"Oh honestly this is ridiculous" Hermione said annoyed before stalking out and slamming the compartment door shut and leaving her friends staring after her as usual.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

She felt the eyes drilling into her head and whispers following her as she walked past compartment after compartment angrily. She would be damned if she read anything else Skeeter wrote about her.

Finally finding the girl she was looking for she made to enter the compartment, stopping only when she noticed another person sitting there. Evanna however simply motioned for her to enter.

Hesitantly Hermione stepped in but Regulus acted like she didn't exist and kept his eyes fixed on the snitch flying around him.

"Damned Skeeter" Hermione muttered as she sat down next to the blonde.

"She isn't the nicest woman there is but she wrote nice things about you" Evanna said.

"Maybe this time around she did but I refuse to read anything written by her" Hermione sighed.

"Well you wouldn't have liked the part about your mystery past anyway. Chocolate frog?" Evanna asked and bluntly directing the conversation to a different topic.

The girls continued to talk; Hermione was listening to Xenophilius's newest discovery when the compartment door was pulled open again.

Regulus stiffened and made to stand up but Sirius shut the door firmly behind him and spelled it to stay that way before taking a seat by his girlfriend. The younger Black seemed uncomfortable but sunk quietly into his seat.

"Would the thought of my mother's expression at the paper this morning make you feel better?" Sirius whispered into her ear. She swatted his arm but smiled anyway.

"Any new potion I haven't heard of yet?" Sirius asked Evanna conversationally. Hermione looked surprised before realizing that Luna had mentioned her mother had died experimenting with a new potion.

She watched the blonde telling him of her current project and soon even Regulus joined the conversation and though the two brothers did not speak to each other directly, she felt happier just watching them.

"I suppose we should get going now" Sirius said, standing up now that they were only half an hour from the station. Hermione nodded and stood up by his side.

"Keep in touch" she told the girl, giving her one last hug.

Sirius gave her a polite nod before his eyes flicked towards Regulus "Good luck" He said before taking Hermione's hand and exiting the compartment.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The ten short minutes spent at the platform had irked Hermione and she was glad to be home, away from all the sudden attention, well not really. James and Sirius were sitting across a very irate Hermione and Lily who had opted to stay with James for a few more days before heading home was still glaring at the brunette from her seat beside James.

"It honestly means nothing to you?" The red head asked for the umpteenth time.

"I don't care about anything the prophet has to say" Hermione replied in clipped tones.

"But – But – how could you – this is – Dear Merlin!" The girl exclaimed but seeing Hermione ignore her, she turned to appeal to the two dark haired boys.

"Make her see sense!" Lily commanded.

Sirius and James looked between the two girls, Lily was giving them an exasperated do-it-already look and Hermione was giving them a warning glare. Unable to decide they were trying to find a way out when Dorea Potter entered the living room.

"MOM!" The boys chorused, immediately jumping out of their seats. The surprised woman raised her eyebrows as she looked from one face to another, trying to grasp what was going on.

"Lily and Mione want to talk to you" Sirius said with a wide smile. Hermione rolled her eyes but Lily took the offer anyway.

"I cannot get her to even listen to the complete article let alone read it" Lily complained.

"You haven't read it yet?" Mrs. Potter asked in surprise and Hermione's shoulders sunk in defeat.

"I already gathered enough from the letters I received" Hermione muttered.

"But Mione dear-" The older witch began but what she was going to say, they didn't know because in that instant the fireplace burst to life.

Charlus potter entered with a stiff, upright man, impeccably well dressed man. The parting in his short dark hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. And even his shoes were very highly polished and it took Hermione half a second to know who he was.

"Barty, it's so nice to see you again" Dorea said pleasantly

"You too Dorea" The man said a bit formally. Mrs. Potter then inquired on the well being of his wife and son and Mr. Potter quickly introduced the members of their family that the other man wasn't aware of.

"What brings you here Barty?" Dorea asked him even as they all sat down in the living room.

"I was hoping for a quick word with Miss. Granger" The man said turning towards the younger witch. Hermione looked surprised to say the least.

"I heard you were planning to pursue a career in the ministry of magical law?" The man asked her. She nodded a bit cautiously, because despite the man's ranking and his stand against Voldemort, she wasn't really his fan.

"Well then I suppose you know by now that I am head of the department?" He asked her.

"I believe I was aware of that" She replied politely. The man nodded.

"Then you will understand why I have enquired about you and apart from your remarkable achievement, I have heard you are quite efficient and hardworking, qualities I am rather eager to have in my department" Crouch said straightening up as he spoke.

"I have actually already applied for your department, if that is what you are asking Mr. Crouch" She told him.

"Yes, I have gone through that as well, but I would rather you were higher up in the ranking than an intern" The man replied making Hermione raise her eyebrows.

"I would like you to work directly for me Miss. Granger. I would like to personally train you to be the next in line for my office" he proposed much to the astonishment of the entire family except Charlus Potter who seemed to be aware of the fact before hand.

"To take over when you become the minister you mean?" Hermione asked with a slight frown. The man looked surprised by her bluntness as did everyone present in the room. Quickly regaining his composure he nodded.

"Indeed that is eventually my plan, but there are a few years for that and I can assure you that despite your young age, you will be ready when the time comes." Crouch told her honestly.

"It is a rather flattering offer Mr. Crouch. Thank you" Hermione replied formally.

"Then I suppose you will be taking the job?" He asked standing up, already ready to leave.

She looked once towards the older Potters and after receiving two silent nods and taking Sirius's tightening grip as a symbol of approval she nodded.

"I will be honored" She replied, also standing up to shake hands with her new boss.

"Good, I hope to see you at eight tomorrow morning" He said with a slight twitch of his lips.

"Tomorrow? Barty you do realize it's the first day they are home from Hogwarts?" Dorea protested in surprise.

"She deserves a break" Charlus added looking sternly towards the other man.

"Very well, as soon as you see it fit, I would like to see you in my office. I suggest you do not take too long though Miss. Granger" The man said before turning on his heel and walking away.

There was a strained silence in the room for a long moment, broken only by Lily's squeal of delight.

"OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS AMAZING! I am so jealous" The girl said with a wide smile as she hugged Hermione.

"A toast is in order! Twinkle!" James called happily to his house elf. The older Potters were smiling proudly but Sirius was the only one really watching Hermione.

The brunette was not smiling, on the contrary she had a slight frown on her face and as usual she seemed to be doing some quick thinking. He asked nothing though and kept his tight hold on her through the entire mini celebration.

He waited for the room to finally clear and once Mr. Potter left to freshen up, Mrs. Potter to set the table and James and Lily for a snog, he turned to the still thoughtful witch in his arms.

"Mione? What is it?" He asked her quietly.

"I do not like Crouch" She replied honestly.

"You do not approve of his harsh ways at dealing with the war?" Sirius asked

"It's not just that. I don't like him. He is more than he seems" Hermione muttered. She remembered her fourth year all too well and then there was the fact that he was the one who hadn't given Sirius a trial.

"What are you saying?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I am not sure if he has taken the mark yet but-" Hermione began quietly.

"You are saying Crouch is a death eater?" Sirius asked dumb struck.

"Not him, his son. He is one of the most loyal death eaters, though I don't believe his father has any clue." Hermione mumbled. Sirius stayed silent and deep in thought.

"I am going in tomorrow" Hermione stated suddenly, pulling Sirius back from his train of thoughts.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I don't like him but I need to get in his good books. I need the power this position offers Sirius. Voldemort has a direct source for all the information from Crouch's office and we need it too. We have to take any opportunity to get ahead in the war. Voldemort has to be stopped and soon." Hermione replied.

Sirius looked at her for a long moment before finally nodding.


	41. Ministry of Magic

**A/N :** I know that i haven't said it in a while, because i thought it would become monotonous and look like i don't appreciate it but thank you for all your reviews! They mean a lot to me!

* * *

Dinner last night had been a bit tense. The Potters did not approve of Hermione planning to take up a job the first day of her holidays, they deemed it unnecessary but she had eventually managed to convince them, without giving as many details as she had given Sirius.

Lily had felt betrayed, not only were they supposed to start work together; she was counting on Hermione to help with the wedding. It took a while but the brunette had gone to the point of offering to make an unbreakable vow that she would not miss even the smallest details of the wedding plans before the redhead gave in.

She woke up, slightly nervous about her first day at the ministry to see Sirius also lying awake by her side, a frown on his face.

"I suddenly feel like I'm biting off more than I can chew" Hermione told him quietly. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow and she sighed.

"Work, the wedding, the order and also all the other things I have to do with Dumbledore" She mumbled.

"If anyone can do all that, it has to be you love" Sirius replied warmly, kissing her shoulder, trying to rid them of all the tension.

"And you'll help if I make a mess out of myself?" Hermione asked him in a meek voice making Sirius laugh.

"I'll be with you every step" Sirius promised and once she felt considerably better, she hurried through a quick shower and joined Sirius on his way down to breakfast.

Mr. Potter was already having his cereal and he smiled warmly up at the couple as they entered. Mrs. Potter made her a special breakfast and assured her that there was nothing to be nervous about and Hermione was happier now that they seemed to stand by her decision. James and Lily came down soon enough and instantly the messy haired marauder began teasing her.

"You need to fill in this before you start dear" Mr. Potter said cutting across his son and handing her a form from the ministry.

She nodded gratefully and began filling in the details, frowning as she remembered to fill her birthday right. The frown deepened as she got to the end of the form.

"Do I need to have a Gringotts account?" She asked Mr. Potter. Not really looking forward to having one, the memory of all the burns and boils from her last time in the wizarding bank effectively removing it from the list of places she liked.

"The ministry makes it compulsory because it's easier for them" Charlus answered. Hermione's face fell and the Potter matriarch noticed.

"Its okay if you do not want to open your own dear, you can use Sirius's" The woman said kindly. She looked up at him enquiringly and he nodded. Smiling widely she easily filled in his vault number much to the surprise of everyone there.

"How did you know that?" James questioned curiously, noticing that even Sirius was looking rather stunned.

Hermione too realized her slip, after all she was not supposed to have ever entered Sirius's vault, not in this time line anyway. She held back a sigh and shrugged nonchalantly, quickly standing up and turning away in a pretense of putting away her plates.

Minutes later, she kissed a still mystified Sirius goodbye and followed Mr. Potter out of the house.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Charlus and Hermione were in the queue waiting for one of the golden grilles of the lift to open up when she saw a rather surprised group of men join them.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, Hello Hermione" The dark haired Frank Longbottom greeted.

"What are you doing here Mione?" Fabian asked in surprise, even as he grinned over and gave a slight salute of sorts towards Mr. Potter.

"She is joining Law enforcement today" Charlus answered when Hermione didn't.

"Already?" Gideon asked also surprised. She nodded a bit nervously and the small group made it into one of the lifts that had arrived.

Ten minutes later, the group had dispersed after wishing her luck and she found herself standing in front of Crouch's office. Taking a deep breath she knocked on his door.

"Enter" The man called shortly. Looking braver than she felt, she entered the office.

"Good Morning Mr. Crouch" She told him. The man who was busy signing papers looked up in surprise.

"Miss. Granger, I did not expect to see you today, do take a seat" He said, evidently pleased. Hermione did as she was asked and waited as the man finished his papers.

"As a part of the Magical Law Enforcement, we have three main duties Miss. Granger." He said clearly and then pausing.

"Amending and creating new laws as per the necessity, making sure the laws are thoroughly followed and handling trials of law breakers." Hermione told him, quickly taking advantage of his silence.

"Yes, we will have the auror office helping us with ensuring the laws are followed and the trials will be overseen by the other departments too depending on the rule broken. We will still have all the files and records from the trials and the auror office hands in their report every week. Amending the laws though will be completely our duty though most days we will receive letters from various people requesting some change or other. Each request should be recorded regardless of the levels of insanity in their content. Only the most vital of documents will be sent to the minister, the rest will require only my signature. No file leaves the department without my approval and your job is also the same. A file will reach me only after your approval and those that are minor and yet approved will need only your seal on them though I would still like to over look them once. Are we clear?" the man asked, finally finishing his long speech.

Hermione nodded, respecting him a little more now than she initially did.

"Finally Miss. Granger, within this office there exists no room for family or friends. You leave all your ties outside those doors and once here your loyalty lies only to the department and the ministry." He said firmly.

"That is perfectly understandable Mr. Crouch, now where shall I start?" Hermione asked standing up.

He too stood up and gave her a quick tour of the place, explaining who the senior officers were and introducing her to a list of people she needed to know. Five minutes later, she was ushered into her little office with a handful of files and Hermione quickly got to work.

By lunch she was done with a fair share of her files and had been to see Crouch a couple of times, handing in her wok and suggesting some alterations. The man was positively impressed as he listened to some of her views and cleared the couple of doubts she seemed to have with ease.

The two of them headed towards the cluttered cafeteria at the ministry all the while discussing her doubts about the ministry approval of newly discovered magical artifacts when she caught sight of Fabian Prewett waving her over. Mr. Crouch too noticed the eager waves and nodded to her.

"I shall see you after lunch Miss. Granger" He told her before heading to a different section of the cafeteria and settling in with the more senior members of the ministry.

"A little too young don't you think Barty? Are you sure you are not making a mistake?" Cornelius Fudge asked him. The man personally did not like the girl and he did not understand why she had been downright cold to him.

"Young but brilliant Cornelius, The amount of maturity and efficiency she displays are simply remarkable. I am quite positive she is one of my best decisions" The man answered a bit stiffly.

"I haven't heard you praise anyone so much before" Alastor Moody noted, his all seeing eye still fixed on the girl far away.

"I haven't known anyone who deserved it before Alastor" Crouch replied and soon the topic changed but Charlus Potter could not contain his pride and simply continued to beam.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione sat with a large group of people, most of whom she recognized. She was next to Frank; across them were the Prewett twins and Edgar Bones who was sitting with his sister Amelia. Hestia Jones joined them, taking a seat by her side and was followed by Arthur Weasley.

She was honestly delighted to finally meet Mr. Weasley and the conversation in the table flowed easily and before she knew it, the lunch break was up and she was back at work. Once alone in her office again she secretly pulled out the mirror Sirius had given her earlier in the day and decided to speak to him for a few minutes before focusing again on the ever accumulating files on her desk.

"I was wondering when you would call" Sirius said with a slight smile.

"Sorry, I was busy all morning and-" Hermione began to say when someone entered her office.

"I hear you are in possession of the file I had requested to be urgently looked over?" A man called arrogantly from the door and Hermione's heart sank at the voice. She did not want to deal with him in this time too.

"And which would that be?" She asked a bit coldly as she looked up at a much younger but equally disgusting version of Lucius Malfoy.

"The one that says that anyone in top departments of the ministry should have a decent blood status" He replied smoothly.

Hermione extracted the file labeled urgent and went through it quickly, wishing that the man would turn away from her at least for a moment so she could seal the mirror. Because having Sirius listen to the nonsense Malfoy was dishing out was not in anyone's best interest.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I believe there are a few problems we would have in passing this" Hermione told him as calmly as she could.

"And what will they be?" The man asked in an annoyingly superior tone.

"Well for starters, this new restriction will make it more difficult for the ministry to find suitable employees. Seeing that most of those with _higher blood status_ are used to being handed everything they need without working hard and therefore cannot efficiently perform their task, not to mention the lacking grades among other talents. But I will certainly see what I can do about this" Hermione told him coolly.

"Looks like you got your answers so beat it Malfoy" Fabian Prewett called, pushing past the man and shutting the door on his face.

"Moody was going to send it through Edgar but I nicked it from him. Now I'll go see if the ugly face is still at the door." the man said with a quick wink as he handed her a huge yellow file and left.

"You did not hear any of that" Hermione told Sirius the minute she was alone again.

"Does that mean I shouldn't accidentally bump into Malfoy when he is leaving the ministry?" Sirius asked petulantly. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means." She told him and when he pouted she continued "but if you be nice, I'll bring over his file and we can have a laugh over it tonight?"

"I would rather not see anything to do with him" Sirius muttered before adding a bit more brightly "But I will promise to be nice if you agree to help me get back at Prongs for letting me get bored today"

Hermione laughed "I'll go one better and promise to give you something that will keep you entertained enough for a whole week" She told him. She could tell he was instantly curious.

"Deal!" Sirius said before calling out a quick love you and letting her work in peace.

* * *

**A/N :** Now for yet another opinion i would like from all of you...

**If there was a scenario where the Marauders could ask Hermione exactly ONE question that she would answer truthfully, What would you want it to be? **


	42. Order of the phoenix

The week was up but Hermione did not really have a lot of time on her hands to sit back and relax. The morning had been spent in Dumbledore's office and now the entire family was headed to the McKinnon Manor and Sunday had been promised to Lily, who wanted to discuss the wedding plans with her parents.

With a sigh, she took the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, calling out her destination. Spinning faster than a top, she arrived at the already full Manor that looked incredibly like the Potter's.

A few steps away from the fireplace Lily was in a serious conversation with both Marlene and Dorcas. The rest of their group was seen chatting at the kitchen table. Alice and Frank both smiled up at her, Gideon who was playing with Marlene's younger brother waved while Fabian winked. Remus was grinning at her with Sirius and James on either side of him, though it looked like neither boy was in any state to start a conversation.

In the living room, the senior members of all the families were discussing their politics with an annoyed looking Alastor Moody in their midst.

"MIONE! I've missed you!" Cassie called, engulfing her in a hug so tight that Hermione couldn't breathe.

"Me too Cass" she said once she could breathe again, only to find herself drawn in by Marlene instead.

Hermione then walked over to Sirius, kissing him on the cheek as she settled into his lap. He flashed her a quick smile before turning back to the box in his hand.

"So close" He muttered and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

She had promised to find him something entertaining to keep him busy but never had she thought he would develop such a sudden craze. On her second day back from work, she had taken a detour at a muggle toy shop and bought him a Rubik's cube with a surprise gift that was magically concealed.

Sirius who had never seen one before had looked at it oddly for a couple of minutes, before asking her what he was supposed to do with a colorful box. A delighted Lily had explained how it worked and soon Sirius found himself sitting with it at all hours of the day.

It had frustrated James on the first day, but soon he had demanded for one of his own and now the Potter manor was strangely peaceful, both the boys focusing only on the cube for the past three days.

"When is Albus coming?" Moody asked limping into the room.

"He said he will be here shortly" Hermione answered.

"Then there is no reason we shouldn't start I suppose" the senior auror said.

Almost immediately the teenagers in the room found themselves becoming solemn while all the families looked on gravely. Moody directed them to take their seats and the group couldn't have been more eager, after all most of them had waited for years to join the Order of the Phoenix.

"You lot are foolish" The man said, fixing each of them a glare with his normal eye.

"Naïve fools, all of you. A bunch of over confident, stubborn children who have no idea what you are signing up for. You think the war is horrible? I think it hasn't started yet and by the time it ends, I do not know how many of you will live to tell the tale" He said grimly.

Hermione gripped Sirius's hand hard, the truth in his words sending chills up her spine. She knew that none of them would live to tell the tale, not unless she did something about it and the overpowering amount of responsibility had her breathing hard.

"So let me ask you, why do you want to throw your entire lives away and join the order instead of keeping your backsides safely away until it's all over?" He asked them aggressively.

"Because we cannot just stand by and watch people die" James replied as firmly as he could under Moody's stare.

"And what if that is going to cost you your family Potter? Willing to sacrifice your loved ones for the sake of people whose names you don't even know are you?" Alastor snapped.

"Our parents are already in the order; does it make a difference if they come after us for them or go after them for us?" Sirius asked making Moody turn on him instead.

"No it doesn't. You could go home to find Charlus and Dorea dead or they could come home and find your corpses. Or the death eaters can do you a favor and kill all of you. Is it worth it?" He asked coolly.

"Really Alastor there is no need to paint such a horrid picture" Dorea said, defending her sons but the senior auror waved away her concern.

"Only telling them the truth Dorea" He told her.

"Well you don't have to be so morbid. We know the risks involved" Dorcas said a little coldly.

"Oh you do, do you? Then I suppose you know that this kind of arrogance will get you killed?" Moody asked turning to her.

"Why are you eager to see our corpses again?" Marlene asked, instantly defending Dorcas.

"Eager or not, your end will not be pleasant if you continue to act so carelessly. None of you know to keep low profiles and strutting around only gets you killed" He replied just as coldly.

"We do not strut!" Marlene growled fiercely.

"You do not know to keep your mouth shut" Moody growled back.

"Two of my best friends are muggle borns and all those people dying are someone's best friends. We cannot let them die. Because standing aside and letting the get brutally murdered makes us no different from all the other pureblood families." Alice said determinedly.

"Exactly, every year there are children who think their wishes have come true because they are magical. Do you want them to enter a world where no one is ready to stand up for them?" Lily asked

"What do you think we are doing?" Moody asked her with raised eyebrows.

"We only want to help you" Remus replied calmly.

"You all have your whole lives ahead of you. You haven't lived yet and you are already ready to throw it away?" Moody asked him just as calmly.

"If it takes one life to save twenty, its still worth it" Dorcas replied.

"This isn't about the heroism girl" Moody told her but before Dorcas could protest Hermione cut across.

"They are naïve. They believe in a certain order of the world. They believe being on the right side means they have to win. But I can tell you for a fact when they face reality, when they start realizing what the war really means, they will not turn and run." She told him calmly.

"And you think you are more ready?" Moody asked her.

"I know I am more ready" Hermione replied unfazed as she glared directly at him. The glaring match stopped as Dumbledore came to a spinning halt in the fire place. Serenely he took a seat with the other members, letting Alastor continue.

"Alright then, it is your life to do with as you wish. But how do we know that we can trust you?" Mad eye asked, moving to his second question. Again Hermione beat the rest of them to the punch.

"Marlene and Dorcas, Flippant as they maybe, they mean what they say and will give up their lives in a heartbeat because there is nothing within them that isn't reflected on the surface. Tomorrow if they feel Voldemort is right, they will not hesitate to say it out loud. They are what they seem. It's as simple as that." Hermione said pointing to the two girls.

"Remus" She said pointing to him next "He isn't aggressive but is steadfast and has a clear head and a clearer conscience. He has a sense of right and wrong so deeply imbedded into him that nothing in the world can change. If anyone from this lot can survive the war the longest, Remus has my vote."

"Alice, she will sooner lose her mind than her heart and a purer heart you cannot find. Values and morals of such high standards are not easy to come by and you can search as much as you wish to but you will not find a reason to stop trusting her." Hermione continued turning to the dark haired witch.

"Lily? There are few who understand magic in some of its purest forms and Lily is one of them. Her power to love unconditionally is something that Voldemort will never begin to understand. And what he does not understand scares him so there is no reason to doubt her loyalties" The brunette said fiercely.

"James. He is perhaps the most foolish of all of them. He believes in what meets the eye. Never one for the deeper picture, he trusts more easily than a five year old. But James is as firm as he is trusting and changing his mind is not a possibility. At eleven he knew that a boy from a family of dark wizards and the only girl in school that disliked him were the two most important people in his life. There is no explaining how he knows but James Potter simply does and what he knows he believes and what he believes, he fights for till he wins or dies trying." Hermione said; her voice a lot softer now.

"Sirius… His name can earn your distrust. When you doubt the presence of a traitor in your midst, his name will be the first in your mind. When two people from this room are accused for murder, he will be your first choice. That's because Sirius is that too perfect picture that simply feels wrong. But he is the best fighter of all of them and what doesn't kill him only makes him stronger. Then again for all his perfection he has a glaring fault. Lily's strength is Sirius's weakness. Love. It's the only weakness he has and for the people he loves, he will live through hell and back and face things worse than death. So unless Voldemort can offer him a more binding form of love than James can, Sirius's loyalty will not waver." The witch finished in a tender voice.

"I can personally vouch for every last one of them" Hermione continued, this time looking directly into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The stunned audience waited silently and the all the people she had just spoken about seemed too over whelmed to say a word.

"And yourself Miss. Granger?" Moody finally asked making Hermione laugh a bit harshly.

"Is it the lack of information about my past that bothers you? Is that why you do not trust me?" She asked him coolly. When Moody looked at her fixedly she sighed.

"I am your average achiever, not the hero. But I got dragged into the war trying to keep my best friend safe and out of troubles way. Little did I know then that I was going up against the darkest wizard there was, but when I was in, I was in. There was no changing it. I do not believe earning your trust is worth revealing my past. But I can tell you this. I lost everyone that meant anything to me and I do not forgive easily. This might be about revenge. This might be about the people who matter in my life now. But whatever it is, you will be a fool to not trust me" Hermione said frankly.

Alastor Moody who wasn't used to someone as blunt and forth coming as her was a bit shocked but accepted her answer in silence. Seeing his nod, Dumbledore stood up, quickly inducting the eight new members into the order and this time Hermione vowed that all eight would survive.

* * *

**A/N : **Yes i know that each time i have to get to a new plot, there are necessary but boring chapters in the middle...lets just say this is another one of those :p

Also i just read through this entire story for the first time since it was written and there are so many errors! I'll be working on it this weekend and there will be no changes except grammatical ones, so if you suddenly get too many update alerts in a day...I'm sorry! :)


	43. Maid of Honor

_"You should listen to Bill tell the story…They were aurors, Bloody good ones too, Mad eye's favorites… Took twelve death eaters to finish them off….five died with them…Their loss hit mom hard though…only family she had left…She was a wreck but the twins being born two days after that was what made her pick herself up he reckons…George says they are her favorites because they remind her of them, Fred says it's the sad time he was born in that makes them natural pranksters…born to cheer people up they claim… that's nonsense though…they'll be a pair of clowns either way…"_

It was far too early on a Sunday morning for anyone to be awake yet, But Hermione found she couldn't sleep. Lying awake on the bed with Sirius's hand draped over her stomach, she thought time and again of Ron's words.

It had been the only time he had ever mentioned the Prewett brothers and she desperately wished that hadn't been the case. She needed more information and it didn't suit her to be in the dark.

She had talked to McGonagall and even Dumbledore but both of them had told her that there was nothing to worry about and that the house elves trailing the twins would save them regardless of whether it was this week or the next.

But Hermione, true to herself couldn't stop worrying. This was going to be the first major change she would inflict upon the time line and the consequences of her actions would be unpredictable.

Seven lives - if the elves got to them before they brought the five death eaters down -could change quite a lot. But she also hoped it would indirectly save Cassie who she now realized had been affected by Fabians death and had probably done something to make Voldemort himself come after her.

With another sigh she carefully sat up in bed and leaned against the head rest. Deciding that she needed something to calm her down, she focused on Sirius. Peacefully asleep, his even breaths helped her mind clear and his tousled hair along with those slightly parted lips quite effectively distracted her.

While her eyes strayed the length of his sleeping form, she noticed that on the bed side table was a completed cube with all colors properly aligned.

In the dim light of the dawn she saw her own neat script on the white side of the cube and wondered how he would react when he finally realized what her real gift had been.

"You should make a law about legal timings to wake up on a Sunday morning" Sirius teased, his voice drawing her back out of her reverie.

The handsome Marauder had shifted and opened his bleary eyes to see his girlfriend sitting up. Her eyes caught his and she smiled softly at him and ran her fingers lazily through his hair. Grabbing the hand, he pulled it lower and to his lips.

Her smile widened as his lips pressed against each finger tip and she quickly moved to straddle him. His eyebrows rose and he smirked as he pulled her down to a passionate kiss, his hands slipping around her waist and neck.

"Still complaining about the early hour?" Hermione asked playfully

"Not that much…" Sirius answered before pressing his lips to hers again. The kiss lasted longer and both of them finally broke off, panting hard.

"And now?" She asked stealing a trail of kisses down his neck and his chest.

"Maybe mornings aren't bad" he mused before flipping over in one smooth move, so that she was lying on the bed and he was hovering on top. She laughed and let him kiss her all over again.

Time passed by much faster now and the two were quietly snuggled into each other again, Hermione feeling much happier and Sirius positively awake by now.

"Any reason you were up love?" Sirius asked, resting himself on his elbow and looking at her with a slight frown.

"I might have been worried" Hermione answered, opening her eyes to look at him again.

"About?" Sirius asked, the frown deepening.

"Things…I need more information…" she mumbled and Sirius made to sit up straighter and offer help but Hermione was already shaking her head in a negative.

"There's nothing you can do…" Sirius sunk back into the bed, his lips pulling down a little disappointed. He was extremely partial towards the bothered look on her face.

She saw his disgruntled expression and couldn't help but laugh. He tried in vain to look affronted but ended up grinning, happy to see that she seemed alright.

"Sirius Orion Black, have I ever mentioned how amazing you are?" Hermione whispered softly, her hands caressing his cheek. He looked surprised at the sudden compliment and she could swear there was a slight tinge of pink on his face, not that she would ever call him on it.

Before he could react though, the door flung open and Lily entered the room, dragging James behind her. Hermione looked up to see the couple before she sunk into him again and Sirius groaned, his new found love for the mornings already gone.

"I have known three red head women in my life and I tell you, no one scares me more" she mock whispered as she saw Lily still glaring at her. The said redhead rolled her eyes and simply pulled the covers off the couple.

"Out of bed! Both of you" James called happily and Hermione threw a pillow at him refusing to let go of Sirius.

"We have a wedding to plan, my parents will be here soon" Lily said firmly as she tried to yank Hermione out.

"When we get married, I want to run away and do it" Hermione told Sirius before letting Lily pull her out.

"Fat chance of that happening, Mum will bury both of you" James said grinning widely.

Whatever Hermione was going to retort, she never managed to for Lily had quite bodily pushed the brunette into the shower and shut the door. The red head then turned to the shirtless marauder.

"Ten minutes" she said, making Sirius roll his eyes. She gave him a winning smile and walked out, evidently pleased. James stayed back, trying to see if anything about the address on the cube was familiar.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

One hour later Hermione found her thoughts drifting from the wedding planning, already tired of the various floral patterns they were considering for the invitations. Instead she thought of the Prewetts again.

Twelve death eaters…two days before the twins…was Ron accurate? Why hadn't she asked Bill to tell her? What other way could she save them than get the house elves to forcefully apparate them out the instant they were surrounded? How much would the survival of those five death eaters change? How soon would they take before going after the twins? Will they try to take down the Weasley's in revenge? What price would they pay? What option did she have?

"Mione? Are you listening?" Lily asked snapping her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

"Wha – yes sorry I uh – what were you saying?" Hermione asked distracted.

"We are finalizing this" Lily said a bit coldly as she picked up an orange paper.

"Right, it's nice" Hermione mumbled quietly. Lily glared daggers at her.

"No its not! You haven't been listening at all. This was the first thing we _didn't_ want. THIS is the final one" She said picking up a pretty red and gold one.

"I'm sorry I-" Hermione began when something else caught her eye. It was a rich scarlet paper with embossed designs of the same color and she had seen it before in Harry's vault. Which meant that was what Lily and James had chosen before.

"Isn't this the one you liked better?" Hermione asked carefully. Lily's eyes widened in surprise.

"So you did listen" She said in a satisfied voice before nodding.

"It's beautiful" Hermione mumbled just like she had done the first time she had seen it and the former head girl beamed proudly.

"So moving on, Sirius is the best man of course" Lily stated.

In reality it had not been discussed, or even mentioned before. It was simply assumed and assumed right too. Sirius shrugged casually and James looked almost bored.

"The maid of honor-" Lily began but Mrs. Evans cut across.

"I'm sorry dear I did ask Tuney but she refused and I didn't know how to tell you before hand" The woman said in a burst of despair. There was a sudden moment of tensed silence, not sure how to react to that. Lily however glared furiously at her mother.

"You asked her? You asked her without asking me who I wanted first?" She asked, her voice an octave higher.

"I – I assumed you would – Tuney is your sister and I thought-" Her mother stuttered, looking evidently surprised.

"Well I wasn't planning on asking her but thank you for the humiliation." Lily said coldly, her hands fisting in her lap. James was instantly at her side, soothing the bruised ego and the Evans's looked slightly abashed.

"For the record, the only one I even wanted to ask was Mione" Lily said once she calmer.

Hermione looked startled. It had never stuck her that she would even be considered. They had seen the album before and Sirius had told them that Lily did not want a maid of honor for her wedding and she simply assumed it to be that way again.

"Mione I think you are supposed to say something" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"I – Lils I don't know what to say! I'd be honored!" Hermione said jumping out of her seat and hugging the redhead. Lily smiled, touched by Hermione's genuine happiness. James and Sirius exchanged a smile, even though the latter seemed to put some effort into his.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Though it never seemed that way, it was in Sirius's nature to watch his surroundings shrewdly. With Hermione, the nature was even more enhanced and he never missed anything about her, so the fidgeting and the nervousness she exhibited the entire day had him worried.

His attention was diverted the entire evening for even though she looked happy about Lily's choice, he could feel the tension rolling off her in waves. Each passing hour made her sit a bit more rigidly and her hands clench harder.

All through dinner, he covered her share of the conversation even as he desperately tried to figure out what was wrong. He shot another sideway glance, she had barely touched her food, constantly playing with the fork and seemingly lost in thought.

He was quite sure the others were going to notice her distraction soon but before he could get her to snap out of it, the fireplace flashed green and all their attention was turned towards the tall man walking out of it.

The headmaster of Hogwarts stepped out with somber expression and instantly everyone at the table rose, the magical folk more worried by the grave look than the two muggles in the room. Hermione's heart picked up speed; she knew what he was here about and could only pray her plans had worked.

"I am sorry to disrupt the family dinner Charlus but I am afraid I come bearing some grave news." Albus said to the co-head of the auror department and the brunette's heart sank.

"Who is it Albus?" Dorea Potter asked without even waiting to give her husband a chance to talk.

"The Prewetts were ambushed at their own home-" The old headmaster began and the room at large gasped.

"Nothing to fear they are alive and at Hogwarts right now. Poppy is tending to their injuries but I thought it appropriate for you to join us Charlus." Dumbledore said and Hermione found it hard to contain the sigh of relief, grateful that he had been thoughtful enough to let her know indirectly at least.

Charlus Potter nodded and quickly excused himself from his guests even as Dorea summoned his cloak with a wave of her wand. The Potter patriarch was the first through the fire and Sirius watched as Dumbledore spared half a second to discreetly nod at Hermione before taking his own leave.

* * *

**A/N :** Did anyone notice the slight level of increase in the fluff? More importantly did anyone mind it? Please let me know :)


	44. The Twins

**A/N :** MY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! thank you for all the help and advice! :D

* * *

The dinner had ended not too soon after that and the guests, understanding the situation had left early. Mrs. Potter was dismayed and couldn't bring herself to do anything but wait for news. Hermione had learnt in her time here that the Prewetts were rather close to the Potters and could understand the concern they all felt.

Lily was biting her lip nervously, James was pacing the room waiting for word from his father, Sirius was holding Dorea's hand in silent comfort but his eyes were on Hermione who was curled up in an arm chair, her mind already whirring into action.

The handsome Marauder was frowning. He could tell clear as day that he was missing something. Hermione wasn't fidgeting anymore but had a calculating expression on her face and the look Dumbledore had giver her still bothered him.

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by the flash of green in the fireplace and Charlus Potter stepped out. He looked at his family for one long moment before collapsing into the couch.

"Charlus?" Dorea asked a bit worriedly.

"They will make it" The man replied with a sigh.

"How bad was it?" The woman asked, pressing her husband for details. He looked once towards the four others in the room before continuing.

"Pretty bad, a lot of broken bones and quite a bit of blood has been lost. Gideon lost an ear, cursed off…nothing poppy can do about it and Fabian is yet to wake up" The man said, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Lost an ear?" Lily asked, her voice an octave higher.

"It's a miracle they did not die. Twelve death eaters, Twelve!" Charlus exclaimed

"And they all got away?" James asked angrily and Hermione sucked at the air, anxious for the answer

"No…eight got away, four are dead" Charlus answered and she breathed quietly in relief.

James looked stunned but Dorea waved it away.

"At least they survived" she said, the first wave of relief crashing over her.

"That part is still a mystery. They were rescued by a pair of house elves that apparated them to Hogwarts" Charlus said, frowning again. Dumbledore had refused to give more details to the senior auror and the presence of the elves did not add up.

"House elves? But the Prewetts don't have elves…" Dorea said in surprise while Hermione stiffened. Charlus shrugged in response.

"Doesn't add up, but maybe the twins will be able to explain something tomorrow….Oh and Molly hasn't been informed yet, Gideon wanted us to wait until Fabian was awake. So no one really knows, not even the office. Their absence will be officially investigated only two days later until then it's under the wraps" The man answered.

The conversation went on a while longer, James and Lily asking a few more questions but the other couple in the room had long lost interest. Hermione was trying to figure out the next course of action and Sirius was focusing on her.

Her reaction to the news, her lack of interest in the details, her almost relieved expression all of it made him wonder if she had somehow been warned of this earlier….except that seemed quite impossible, or was it?

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Another twenty minutes passed before the family decided to retreat to the comfort of the beds for the night. Each of them disturbed by the nights events, the four walked up to their rooms.

"Cassie will kill us if we don't let her know" Lily was saying as they reached their door.

However it seemed like James was the only one listening for neither Sirius nor Hermione said a word. The former pushed his door open and Hermione followed in and the door closed just like that.

"That was strange" James muttered but Lily didn't seem to think much of it.

But the Potter heir was right, it was strange. Inside the room, Hermione vanished quietly into the shower and Sirius sat once again with the completed cube in his hand. A good half hour passed before she came out again and by now Sirius was much more confident of his theory.

As she stood on the balcony, drying her hair the muggle way, Sirius slipped out of bed and joined her by the railings and cleared his throat. She turned to him with raised eyebrows but he refused to meet her eyes, turning instead to the ocean of stars above them.

"You sent the elves" It wasn't a question. Just a statement…

She stiffened again, not wanting to protest but not ready to explain. She kept forgetting that Sirius Black was more than he seemed. She had often felt those eyes on her, read them enough to know that he noticed every little slip. She knew that though he never called her on any of it, he was always watching and there was very little that he did not see. Then again she knew a part of her didn't want to remember to cover her tracks up around him, let him find out on his own if he wanted to….

He studied her and much to his surprise the initial stiffness was gone and there was a slight hint of a smile on her face.

"So I am right?" he asked quietly. Her smile widened a little more.

"You seemed pretty sure a moment ago" She teased.

"I – yes I am sure…I just thought you would deny it" Sirius replied in honest surprise.

"I don't lie to you" She reminded; a slight note of hurt evident in her tone.

"True…I'm sorry" Sirius admitted pulling her closer, letting himself get assaulted by the strong fruity flavor of her hair.

"I'm still waiting for you to ask" Hermione said, breaking a long stretch of silence.

"Tell me when you want…I don't pry" Sirius replied with a slight smile.

She laughed openly at that and it seemed to cast a peaceful spell upon them for they spent a fair majority of their night in the balcony, simply holding each other.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The night and the following day seemed to hurry past and it was well into the next night. Lily had been sent to fetch Cassie while Charlus and Dorea had gone to inform the Weasley's.

The twins were both awake now and Sirius and James were keeping them company when Hermione walked in with the headmaster. Minutes later they were followed in by the former head girl and a thoroughly shaken raven haired beauty.

Cassie flung herself on Fabian, even as her hands sought her boyfriend's twin and she cried openly. The others retreated a bit, giving the family a bit of space only to have the room crowd in more.

The weasley's had arrived with the Potters and Molly was looking more formidable than all twelve death eaters as she yelled herself hoarse through her tears. Hermione couldn't help the small smile for it was the first time she was seeing the Weasley matriarch in this time and the woman looked exactly like she remembered her, well perhaps with lesser lines on her face but all the same, she was still same old and a livid one at that.

However she seemed to be the only one who found it refreshing or dare she say even comforting to listen to Molly reprimanding the twins. The others flinched and back tracked, Dorea hurrying a two year old sleeping Percy out of the room and Bill seeking solace in Aunt Cassie's arms. She turned to Arthur who was trying to pacify his wife, noticing only then a scared looking Charlie eyeing his mother from his hiding spot behind his father's legs.

"Charlie come here darling" She said quietly and picked the little five year old up.

Bill looked up and watched the brunette take his brother away and as much as he wanted to follow he couldn't find the courage to go past his mother right then and chose to bury himself deeper in his aunt instead.

Outside the locked wards of the Hospital wing, Charlie was clinging to Hermione tightly, his mother's screams still slightly audible.

"Shhh its okay sweetie" Hermione shushed the highly bothered child and then carried him to the nearest window.

"Ever seen a dragon fly up there?" She asked him, effectively diverting his attention from everything else.

"Dwagon?" Charlie asked looking keenly up into the sky. The next ten minutes she spent telling him fascinating tales about the fire breathing creatures and Charlie had completely calmed down that was until the eldest Weasley child came fleeing from the room.

"BILL!" Hermione called in panic as the terrified boy stood outside the door with tears streaking down his face.

"Momma" He said in a frightened voice.

She looked up behind him to see Molly Weasley going into labor. Percy was urgently thrust into Charlus as Dorea and Poppy both rushed in and slammed the door shut behind them.

The stunned brunette numbly knelt down and opened her arms to a young Bill who gratefully flung himself into her. Both of them clung to her as she soothed the scared kids, all the while fighting a relieved smile.

No wonder the dates didn't add up. Molly had been affected by the attack on her brothers and had delivered the twins early. She smiled up at Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling with merriment, glad that this time round the woman hadn't completely lost her brothers.

Satisfied, Hermione pulled the boys to lie on her lap and listened to their prayers for a sister. You'll have a sister, the most wonderful sister anyone could want, she thought smiling fondly at the two serious faced gingers on her sides.

Sirius, James and Lily all watched Hermione subconsciously stroke the two red heads on her lap, looking happier than any of them remembered seeing her.

"Someone loves children" James teased, her radiant smile affecting all of them.

"What?" Hermione asked distracted from her thoughts of Ginny.

"You certainly seem to have a way with them, they love you" Lily said referring to the effortlessness with which she got Nymphadora, Bill and Charlie all wound around her finger.

"Of course they love me" Hermione laughed, winking at the two little boys as she said it. Before they could continue the conversation though, Cassie walked out precariously balancing two infants in her arms.

Bill and Charlie both raced towards the bundles in her arms, Hermione not containing her eagerness any better than the children as she too rushed towards the proud aunt unable to contain her wide grin. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the Weasley's till then and she was ecstatic to have five of them around again.

"Twin Boys!" Cassie declared happily and Hermione's smile widened. Born at Hogwarts to wreck havoc in Hogwarts; bless the soul who would have to be prefects instead of her when they got started on their joke shop.

She hadn't completed the thought when she saw both James and Sirius gingerly take a twin each. How perfect, held by the Marauders on the very day they were born, all hope of them growing up to be anything but pranksters was lost and she burst out into fits of giggles, much to everyone else's amusement.

There was simply something about her grin that was infectious and the entire company spent the night grinning like fools.

* * *

**A/N :** No Hp fic is complete without the Weasleys! I rest my case :p


	45. Binding Promises

Once again the week was ending and after a rather hectic time, the entire Potter household was gearing up for the weekend. Hermione was sitting in the middle of a huge pile of files, determined to finish all her work by the night so she could relax a bit and focus on other things the coming two days.

Charlus Potter also seemed to be on the same page as Hermione and was engrossed in his work. By his side, Dorea was knitting away at God speed. James was stretched out on the couch with a Quidditch magazine and Lily was sitting a few feet away lazily flipping through a bridal magazine, eager for the next day's shopping spree. Sirius had a deep frown as he poured over a manual, much like he had done every other day through the week.

For over a year now, he had been trying to get the family to see the beauty of a bike and convince them of how non-hazardous it was and when he had traced the address Hermione had given him earlier that week to the largest bike showroom there was, he had been over the moon.

The entire next day he had spent grinning like an idiot, showing off his bike to everyone who bothered to care. Once the euphoria had worn off though he had taken to Hermione's challenge of enchanting it to fly and from then on he had officially been lost to the world.

Sirius spent every minute of his time looking up spells, going through handbooks about the workings of a bike or droning on about its marvels to anyone who would listen which meant it was mostly Dorea during the day and Hermione during the night.

"If only you had worked so hard on your NEWTS" Lily commented for the hundredth time as she saw Sirius whoop with joy.

"Not my fault they were so boring flower, besides just look at this…" Sirius began, delightedly launching into an explanation about yet another random feature.

The red head couldn't help but grin as she listened to him. Sirius was now a brother to her in every way that mattered and seeing him so happy was worth listening to all the nonsense about the huge piece of metal.

As she smiled fondly at him, she realized he was looking at her expectantly. She hadn't heard a word of course and the reply he was waiting for wouldn't come, instead she stood up and moved to him, kissing his cheek. The marauder looked stunned but soon broke into a wide grin.

"Forgiven" He said happily

"That wasn't an apology idiot" Lily said with a wide grin of her own.

"Oh?" Sirius asked even as James chuckled from behind them. The red head did not bother replying and went into the kitchen instead.

An ecstatic James moved to Sirius, clapping his back and looking over the book in his brothers hands. Despite the fact that Lily and Sirius were now as close as siblings could be, they were almost always bickering about something or the other and even Hermione had declared that they resembled an old married couple. So seeing the two this way made him happy enough to skip with joy.

His happiness however turned to panic when he heard Lily scream. Both Marauders sprang into action, rushing towards the basement with their wands drawn. They jumped down the open cellar to see the red head looking pale and tearful.

Lily who had gone down to inspect the cellar after twinkle the elf had complained about a rattling cupboard found herself looking at a sneering James. He had taunted her for believing that someone of his status could love a mudblood like her and promised to make her pay.

She had stood there completely horrified before realizing that it was probably a boggart for James was still upstairs and seeing that she had no wand on her person, she had screamed for help instead.

James watched himself calling Lily unworthy filth and instantly realizing what it was, sprung to her side. Sirius moved to stand in front of the couple, distracting the boggart away from the other two.

The entire room turned eerily cold and a hooded floating creature took the place of a hateful James Potter. James watched torn between comforting Lily and helping Sirius when a strangled cry reached him.

Hermione had followed in time to see a dementor closer to Sirius than she ever wanted one to be. Not even bothering to think of how it came into the Potter cellar, she shoved Sirius out of the way on pure instinct.

The hooded creature lasted a second longer before morphing again, this time into a dark beauty. Long dark curls fell to her waist and heavily lidded bottomless eyes stared at her. A pale slender hand held a wand to her throat and the four watched in horror as Bellatrix Lestrange appeared in their midst.

"Well, Well, Well….If it isn't my favorite mudblood" The woman cackled loudly. Sirius watched Hermione back into a wall and noticed that his wand was still at the boggart's feet.

"We meet again and it's finally time to say goodbye my darling…you won't be getting away this time…" The woman laughed. Dorea and Charlus stood atop the cellar with no room below looked equally horrified as they watched.

"The cleverest witch of her age…pity you aren't so clever anymore isn't it? Did you really think you could save them? That scum like you could stop the dark lord?" Another bark of high cold laughter and Bellatrix was pressing closer to Hermione while the others stayed transfixed.

"YOU FAILED! I killed them! The Mckinnons and the Longbottoms! The filthy blood traitors are dead! All relics of the Potters burnt to the ground…and now it's your turn… and you will die with all their blood on your hands…one third of the glorious golden trio..." And again the woman burst out laughing.

"Oh it quite slipped my mind, there is no trio! The blithering idiots died before they even got the stone! The poor girl gave her soul to the dark lord-" Bellatrix said to a visibly shaking Hermione.

"Sirius…" Hermione moaned, clenching her hands and squeezing her eyes shut. At her weak plea, the woman howled with laughter again.

"That's right! you love my ickle blood traitor cousin don't you? But he is dead! I killed him! Killed him twice and you couldn't do a thing!" The woman laughed while the brunette sunk weakly to the ground.

Sirius who finally found life again at Hermione's pitiable whisper grabbed the wand out of a still horrified James's hand. He heard the taunts about his death even as he moved to stand before the laughing woman.

Once again it began to morph only this time James was by his side and the Boggart seemed confused. Taking advantage when he could, he flicked his wand urgently, vanishing it before sinking to the ground by her side.

Hermione felt Sirius take her into his arms and she openly began to cry, the boggart woman's taunts echoing in her ear. Somehow hearing her deepest fears out loud had made them worse and the tears wouldn't stop.

Charlus was urging them to get out of the cellar but Sirius couldn't move. Sure he had seen Hermione cry but it was never body racking huge sobs of grief like this. And having his earlier doubts of Bellatrix being responsible for the words that had once marked Hermione did not help.

Dorea was hugging a slightly paler Lily but James was still standing by Sirius's side. Now that Lily was upstairs, Charlus too had descended and the two messy haired men watched the couple for a long moment.

A hysterically crying Hermione was clinging to a frozen Sirius and the senior auror sighed. He placed a gentle hand on Sirius's shoulder and motioned for the boy to stand. Glazed and darkened grey eyes met his but otherwise Sirius made no move.

James knelt and took Hermione into his arms and let his father pull Sirius up. Once the two had climbed the couple of stairs out of the cellar, he tried to hand a still crying Hermione over. The girl however clung to him.

"I'm sorry James. I'm so so so sorry!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"There Mione, nothing happened…it was just a stupid boggart" James consoled but it only made her cry harder.

"You – you and Lily – I'm sorry – Voldemort – he – I – Godrics Ho– I'm sorry" Hermione cried but James couldn't catch most of it so he settled for rubbing circles into her back.

"Its okay, we are alive. Me and lily are alive. Sirius is alive" James said and at the word Sirius she calmed a bit. Her tear streaked face turned to see the taller Marauder standing there with his hands held out.

Instantly she stumbled over and flung herself into him from the bottom step. In one easy motion, he heaved her up and held her securely against him, his grip harder than ever as he pressed her close. She clung to him equally hard.

"Sirius…I won't ever….she won't touch you…I swear…I swear on my magic… she can't touch you…not when I'm alive…you won't die when I live" Hermione sobbed out.

The stunned group watched as a soft blue light emanated from the brunette and a powerful force of magic washed through all of them. Moments later the light vanished into her again and the air stopped cackling with magic.

"MIONE! What have you done?" Mrs. Potter cried out terrified.

Her terror snapped the young witch from her miseries and she too noticed the faint blue light around her. James's mouth was hanging open and Lily's eyes were wide as saucers. Charlus looked gravely at the couple on the floor.

"You cast an unbreakable vow upon yourself" The auror said and sure enough there were the binding marks that were disappearing into her wrist.

"Is that possible?" Sirius asked quietly, a slight frown on his face.

"Yes, when every bit of magic is focused on an oath, it becomes an unbreakable vow" Dorea whispered quietly.

"I meant what I said. I don't care what that woman does, she will not touch Sirius. No one will" Hermione repeated more firmly now.

Charlus was looking at Hermione, studying her intensely when the air once again became concentrated with powerful magic. In shock the man turned to see that this time it was Sirius who was glowing.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" The man cried out in horror as his son made a silent vow of his own. Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she saw the marks on his wrists.

"I made the same vow" Sirius said simply.

"You do NOT make unbreakable vows just like that!" Charlus said; a rare note of anger in his voice.

"I was careful with my words. Besides I owed her the binding" Sirius answered calmly. For a minute the man looked taken aback before he nodded.

"It has been a long night. I think its time for bed. James, Lily you will not copy this or utter a word of what happened tonight. Now leave. All of you" He said, a forced calm in his voice.

James, who had only seen his father angry once before backed out of the room without another word and took Lily with him. Sirius too stood but made no move to leave. Hermione noticed his hand tighten in hers before he let it go and with silent understanding she too left the room, Dorea Potter following after immediately.

"I'm sorry father" Sirius said, his voice low and unusually formal for he only ever apologized to Orion this way.

Charlus studied the young man before him for a long moment. A variety of emotions flowed through him before he sighed and motioned for Sirius to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"You've grown up Sirius" He said heavily. When he saw the look of surprise on his son's face he smiled.

"Don't mistake me, I am proud of you. But as a father it is difficult to see my son - a son I had sworn to call my own and protect with the very same spell - so grown up" Charlus said quietly.

"With the same – wait what?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"I know it hurt you when you were disowned Sirius and I felt I was partly responsible for the events of that night. I loved you as my son but I feared it wouldn't be enough. I wanted to make sure that no one would ever dare say that you were not part of this family. So when you two had gone to bed, Dorea and I had asked Alastor and Alexis (A/N: Marlene's father) to perform the spell. We swore you were a righteous heir just like James and we swore to love and protect you just the same." Charlus said softly.

Sirius was biting his lips, tears that he refused to let fall filling his eyes. Charlus noticed the young boy's hand trembling with suppressed emotion and he reached out and covered it with his.

"You are as much my son by blood and magic as you are Orion's" Charlus said but Sirius couldn't meet his eyes.

"Look at me Sirius" he ordered softly and Sirius obeyed.

"What really binds us is not blood or magic and even without the oath you will still be bound to us by love. Remember that son." The older man said and Sirius could only nod, all words having deserted him.

"Now tell me what your exact oath was?" the man asked looking firmly at his son.

"I swore that neither dies while the other survives" Sirius answered quietly.

"When she is at the brink, it would take your magic to save her then and vice versa" Charlus answered. Sirius only shrugged.

"Whatever it does, I know now that I won't live a moment without her and I won't make her go through the pain of losing me" he stated with ease.

"I am proud of you Sirius, Both of you. You have my blessings" The man said and Sirius could only smile in reply.


	46. The spy returns

The door opened softly and Hermione instantly rushed forward into Sirius's welcoming arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead softly, the happiness he felt radiating around him.

Ten minutes later Hermione sat in bed letting Sirius explain what had happened downstairs. She was touched by what Charlus and Dorea had done and was positive this was the first time he was hearing about it in both time lines. But what really stunned her was his choice of words for the oath.

_Neither dies while the other survives. _

She had hated those words yet phrased the way Sirius had done them and changing that one word made it sound so inconceivably right. Sirius watched her gaping at him and frowned slightly.

"Mione? I'm sorry if-" He began but she flung herself on him again, kissing him deeply. Relaxing once more, he pressed her closer and kissed her back. Moments later she had directed his hand into her shirt.

For all his womanizing ways, he had never done more than hold her or kiss her and he pulled back in shock. She raised an eyebrow and invitingly unbuttoned the top buttons. He felt his eyes stray and with an effort looked back at her.

"love what are you doing?" He asked quietly, concentrating on keeping his eyes on hers.

"I'm not sure, why don't you tell me what to do?" She teased and his jaw dropped. Urgently he pressed his lips against hers, his hands roaming the length of her body for the first time.

"You are sure you don't want to wait for a band around your finger and a bed full of roses?" Sirius asked his voice slightly hoarse.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" Hermione commanded, the vows they had made that day god enough for her.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The sun light streamed through the open balcony doors and they both lay in each others arms after an exhausting but certainly exciting night. Hermione had never felt more complete than she did right then and Sirius could swear that for all her innocence, she was the most amazing woman ever.

The door flung open without warning, but both of them stayed snuggled into each other under a pile of sheets and showed no signs of waking up. James eyed them with a smirk even as Lily followed in carefully.

"I know when he scores Lils" James grinned at his fiancé and the woman rolled her eyes.

Sure they had heard a few noises but then there had been nights when the two had played tag, thrown water at each other and had the tickle monster going on a rampage through the room so Lily had bet that it was probably another silly game. James however seemed confident and she sometimes wondered how he simply knew even the most private things about Sirius.

"I just do" James answered almost as if reading her mind, before turning to the couple in bed. With one swish of his wand the two were drenched in cold water and sprang up, Hermione bringing the sheets up with her.

"Wedding shopping lovelies!" James called happily; making Hermione growl at him. Sirius however seemed unperturbed and in an angelic frame of mind as he smiled and nodded.

"And remember the silencing charms the next time" James teased before dragging lily out whispering "It's also the only time I can wake him up like this and get away with it"

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The entire day passed and Hermione at all costs avoided Lily's eyes. It was a Herculean task on its own for the girls had gone to at least seven shops before returning to the first. And all they had done was decide on the fabric and the colors for the bridesmaids.

She had never seen the importance in the difference between lavender and mauve but listening to the girls arguing over cerulean and azure or carnelian and scarlet made her desperately wish for a chance to slip away.

Her chance came soon enough when she saw a lone figure scurrying through the crowd. Leaving the girls to their debate, she slipped away unnoticed and followed the boy at a safe distance. In surprise she saw him enter the leaky cauldron and head towards the secluded corner where the three marauders sat.

They drew their wands at him but the hesitation showed in their eyes and when the boy fell to his knees before them they dropped their guard. Hermione moved on instinct and cast the invisibility charm over herself as she inched closer.

She saw Remus pick the sobbing boy and help him into their little cubicle. Hermione moved quickly as she saw James draw his wand and slipped in without them noticing just as the marauder cast barriers around the place so they could talk undisturbed.

"What is wrong Peter?" Remus asked torn between consoling the boy and keeping his distance.

"I'm scared Remus…help me! Please help me" The boy cried, his entire small disgusting form racking with piteous sobs.

"We'll help. What happened wormy? Tell us what's wrong?" Sirius asked immediately concerned, the burnt down bridges between them already set right.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust. She had known that the three boys never forgot Peter and that though they never mentioned it, they still missed him but she had no sympathy whatsoever.

"They cast an imperius – I can't break it – I only know myself few short hours a week – help me" Peter whined and James put an arm around the boy.

"Who cast it Pete? Tell us everything" James asked softly, concealing his fury against the death eaters quite well.

"S-Snape – he – he got me first and then – and then Lucius was there – and I'm scared – they want to k - Kill me because I'm not use – useful anymore – save me please!" Peter cried and the Marauders weren't the only ones that fisted their hands.

Hermione couldn't believe the spineless rat was pinning this on Snape! The man was worth a thousand of peter! Heck even Lucius was better than this vermin.

"We don't know what to do wormtail" Remus said weakly, gnawing at his lip and feeling extremely guilty for abandoning him.

"Maybe we could talk to dad tonight and see what to do" Sirius asked, his eyes too shining with apology and guilt.

"No – please! No one should know! If they – if they find out – I-" Peter began sobbing again and it took all of Hermione's will power to not curse him right then.

"Relax peter! We will talk to dad, convince him and then you can stay with us till this is all over" James soothed and Hermione's jaw dropped.

How foolish were the three? Offering him exactly what he wanted! Peter nodded weakly and made a show of rubbing his eyes.

"You won't tell anyone else though?" Peter asked fearfully. The boys nodded solemnly.

"We are sorry we didn't help you before mate" Sirius apologized and Hermione's jaw flexed.

"We should have given you a chance to explain! We are truly sorry Pete; we'll make it up to you. We'll protect you!" Remus promised softly.

"We knew you could never really be one of them! Thank Merlin you aren't!" James exclaimed before asking "A drink mate?"

Pettigrew was about to nod when they saw Marlene searching the pub for them. Immediately Peter uttered a terrified squeak and transformed, scurrying under the table. James understanding his friend's state quickly lowered the barriers and waved the blonde over.

"There you are! Sirius where is our maid of honor?" the blonde asked as she walked past Hermione. She saw Sirius's look of surprise but the rat was scurrying out of the pub and on instinct she moved after it.

She followed it into the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, all the way until the turn that led into Knockturn Alley. Seeing the deserted streets, Hermione drew her wand and shot out twin streams of blue and white light at the rat. As Pettigrew appeared in the streets, she lifted her own invisibility charms.

"YOU!" The man spat as his eyes fell on the brunette towering over him with her wand pointed at his chest.

"I asked you to stay away from the Marauders!" Hermione hissed venomously.

"You can't make me!" Peter cried out in triumph.

"Watch me!" Hermione answered, her anger at the rat increasing with every passing second. The boy simply laughed.

"You don't know what a fellow Marauder means to them! They will never doubt poor weak Peter but you – you can start watching your back. They won't defend you forever" Peter sneered. It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Watch your own Pettigrew, Not even Voldemort can protect you from me when I decide to kill you. This is my last warning, Stay away and leave them be" She warned.

"You think quite highly of yourself don't you mudblood?" A voice sneered from behind her. Instantly she spun around to see three cloaked figures behind her. No wonder the rat had found the courage to stand before her, he brought back up! Damn!

"Dolohov! Nice to see you again" She answered more confidently than she felt.

"But I do not remember meeting you before" The man answered in civil tones, even as he drew his wand.

"What does it matter though? We can take her to the dark lord….he'll be most pleased at the extra company" A menacing voice said and she could identify it to be Yaxley.

"True, he has been looking forward to meeting you" Another voice said, but she couldn't tell who it belonged to.

"And I him, but I'm afraid he'll have to wait a little longer boys" Hermione answered and in one quick move she sent two of the men flying even while ducking the curses from the other two.

"Wrong move" One of them hissed and she found herself surrounded, Peter's laugh echoing in her ears.

* * *

**A/N :** That is the maximum fluff that will be included in this story, and if anyone is bothered please let me know because this chapter will be altered if requested...Thank you :)

Also, as to when they find out...i'm afraid we'll have to wait for Voldemort and Snape to show up first, that's as much as i am saying :)


	47. Chase

Hermione knew she did not stand a chance, not against the four of them; especially when three were quite capable of killing her in cold blood. Damn! Damn! Damn! How had she gotten herself into this mess and more importantly how was she supposed to get out?

The four were circling her, low taunts and high humorless laughter coming from all directions. She weighed her options, thinking quickly before directing her wand at the ground. Instantly the large cement blocks they were standing on began to crumble and they began to lose footing. She tried to disapparate then but the death eaters had already placed the wards around.

Acting as quickly as she could, she disarmed the unidentified man, his wand flying at her. She snapped it in one fluid move just as the others began to shoot a barrage of curses at her. Deflecting most and swiveling out of the way of the others, she battled three death eaters at once.

Peter wasn't too much trouble, leaving the other two on the attack he, being the weakling that he was focused on protecting his own skin from the curses Hermione was dishing out. Dolohov aimed to bring down her defenses and she began to run.

They were blocking her way back into the crowded Diagon Alley and she found herself with no option but to delve deeper into the dark winding streets of Knockturn alley. Hurrying through the empty streets with three men on her heels was no easy feat, not to mention ducking the curses and still managing to return them in kind.

She turned another corner and realizing that it was a dead end, she cast the invisibility charm over herself just a second before the others got there. They looked around, confused at her sudden disappearance.

"She's gone!" Yaxley exclaimed in surprise

"She can't have apparated. This is still within the wards" Dolohov hissed out. She stood inches away from him and found it hard to not react.

"She might have Potter's cloak!" Peter answered. Damn rat! Hermione thought as she slinked through the gap between the men. Just as she began to slip away she heard Yaxley cast the Humoneum Revelio and cry out loudly, pointing at her.

She broke into a run again, and when she was about to turn the corner of the dingy little alley she collided with the other wandless death eater. As they hit the ground she saw him catch hold of her shoulder.

Curses flew towards her and caught her, the first on her upper thigh and another right below her chest. With effort she wriggled away from the tight grasp and heaved herself up. Stumbling she took off deeper into the alley, this time her blood giving away her location. Seeing no other way out, she sent a hurried patronous to the senior Potter.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The minute Marlene had said that Hermione was gone; Sirius had become frantic and took off searching for her, James following after. A worried Marlene had returned to the girls to ask for help while the ever rational Remus had headed for Gringotts, searching for the two sets of parents who had come along. Another twenty minutes had passed and they all stood in the bridal shop after having looked through every part of Diagon Alley they could think of.

"What do you mean you don't know where she went?" Alexis McKinnon asked his daughter.

"She was going in to try a dress and then when she wasn't back we called out and she was gone!" Marlene answered in despair.

"Gone? How long had it been? When did you look?" Charlus asked, worry lining his face.

"We don't know! Twenty minutes. We thought she probably slipped away to see Sirius!" Lily answered, looking equally worried.

"But she did not come to the pub at all!" James cried out.

"And you all looked everywhere?" Charlus asked again.

Before any of them could answer they saw a silver grim appear in front of them. "Knockturn alley, four death eaters" the animal said in Hermione's voice. No one could understand how the patronous had managed to talk but there was no time to figure that out.

"STAY HERE! ALL OF YOU!" Alexis McKinnon shouted at the group as he took off with Charlus Potter at his heel. Regardless of the command the others made to follow but the two mothers absolutely forbid it, effectively bewitching them all to stay locked in the shop.

"It's our fault she got caught! Let us go!" Cassie demanded drawing her wand.

"We are going to be aurors too! We can help" Marlene cried at the same time.

Sirius however was already undoing the enchantments and had flung the door open, heading after the senior aurors, James and Remus at his tail.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Upon reaching yet another dead end, Hermione panted heavily. The death eaters were already catching up and in a snap decision she removed the invisibility spell and swung around to face them.

"No where else to run Mudblood!" Yaxley jeered.

She raised her wand, muttering Sectumsumpra under her breath. The man fell back, a deep gash on his chest and blood pouring out of it.

"You filth! How dare you spill pureblood?" Dolohov asked casting the cruciatis curse on her. Hermione screamed as the spell hit, pain shooting through every vein in her body.

He paused only for a minute but Hermione already had her wand aiming for his legs. One swift move and the bones in his legs vanished and with only jelly like muscles to keep him up, he promptly fell to the ground.

To her surprise she saw the third death eater whose wand she had previously snapped take up Yaxley's wand and aim it at her as he and Peter edged closer to her. At a distance she heard disembodied voices calling out for her.

She let out a high scream and as the hurried footsteps came closer, the man in front of her sent one last curse at her, before taking off in the opposite direction. Luckily in his hurry he hadn't aimed the curse all that well and it only grazed her cheek.

Gritting her teeth from the pain Hermione aimed her wand at the retreating form of a rat that quickly entered the sewer. Swearing fluently for letting Peter escape she tried instead to cast anti-apparition charms over increased area to keep the other death eater from getting away.

"HERMIONE!" Alexis called in panic as he saw her lying on the floor covered in blood.

"That way" She said through clenched teeth. He nodded and took off while Charlus came to her aid.

"I'll be fine" Hermione assured weakly and the senior auror forced himself to see to the two death eaters on the ground, knowing that the brunette wouldn't cooperate until then.

Sirius came bounding the corner exactly then, the others following after. There were gasps and growls as they saw a bleeding Hermione on the ground. His eyes burned with anger as he wordlessly knelt by her side.

In one sweep he pulled her into him, pressing a hand on her bleeding thigh and the other on the slash below her chest. Without meeting her eyes he kissed the cut on her cheek and then stood up with her.

"I'll take her to mom" Sirius said quietly

"Go home, we'll join you. Dorea can look at her then" Charlus commanded.

Nodding, Sirius carried her all the way to the brink of Diagon Alley and apparated them home. Upon reaching the Potter Manor, he set her down on the couch, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Sirius?" She called but he didn't answer. She watched for a few minutes in silence but he firmly kept his eyes averted.

"Sirius please?" Hermione said but he still refused to look at her. Before she could say anything else, Dorea potter came rushing in and began healing the cuts and grazes.

Soon her view of Sirius was cut off as the others surrounded her, demanding to know what happened. She refused to say a word though and kept her silence, requesting for a little rest and leaving the room.

She waited for a long time but Sirius did not come. The whole night she waited in vain, crying herself to sleep after a point. Outside the door was a black dog, sitting silently and trying hard to not whine when her sobs reached its sensitive ears.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Far away in the Lestrange Manor, Pettigrew knelt before the dark lord, shaking with fear.

"Two of my best men in Azkaban and you blew your cover Pettigrew. You displease me" The once handsome man hissed at his servant.

"My lord, no one but the girl saw me. They will still believe me" The servant begged.

"You fail again and I'm sure Greyback will like to have a word with you….and you quite like werewolves don't you?" Voldemort asked, his cruel laugh echoing around the room.

"But what of the girl my lord? She is proving too much trouble" Another kneeling form asked in a low voice.

"Not for long. Send me Crouch, Lucius and Bellatrix" The man ordered before regally sweeping out of the room.

* * *

**A/N :** and the real deal begins! :)


	48. Turning tables

"Sirius please just hear me out" Hermione begged but the marauder simply stood up and made for the door.

"Sirius!" Hermione cried blocking his exit.

"You went after death eaters. Alone. That's all I need to know" Sirius answered before walking out.

That had been the last conversation the two had and Sirius had avoided her at every given opportunity after that. It was Monday now and despite all the pleading looks she had given him, he had sat still as stone and completely expressionless. No one came to her defense, the girls were still furious with her for slipping away and the Marauders fearing Sirius's reaction kept silent. Defeated she left for work.

"Son?" Dorea asked once Hermione and Charlus had left for the ministry.

"I can't spend five minutes away from her without worrying. The minute I turn my back she lands herself in a mess." Sirius ground out; his hands fisting on the table.

"She has lived her life on the line dear-" Dorea began but Sirius cut across

"And when the line disappears, she goes chasing after it!" he exclaimed still angry. "Why couldn't she just sit and pick a damn fabric with everyone else? Why go chasing after a bunch of stray death eaters? If she had to go, why not at least take one of them along? Or at least send for me?" Sirius asked banging the table hard before leaving the kitchen and heading back to his room, slamming the door shut on the way.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"You sure I shouldn't go talk to him?" Lily asked worried.

"He needs to calm down first and that's not going to happen if we keep bringing it up" James sighed. He was angry with her too but he didn't want to rile Sirius up more and so kept silent.

Lily nodded, asked him to keep her posted and then after a quick kiss she spun on the spot and disapparated. James couldn't help but heave another sigh, Sirius wanted to be alone, of that he was sure but what was he supposed to do?

His answer came in the form of an owl from Remus. The werewolf had asked if James could pick him and Peter from the outskirts of the village and maybe the marauders could spend the day together.

He smiled; he was already in the outskirts of the village, having gone there so that Lily could apparate home. Now all he had to do was wait half an hour. That won't be much of a problem he thought. Then remembering that Sirius was still at home and that he couldn't ask for the taller boy to join him there, he sulked. Sometimes the extra protection around the house was a real spot of bother.

James walked lazily through the streets, hands in his pockets and kicking stones on the way. His thoughts strayed from Lily to Sirius to Hermione. The red head was feeling bad for not having kept a better eye on Hermione, Sirius was beyond furious that she had been hurt and Hermione….he couldn't for the life of him understand what was going through her mind.

By the time Peter and Remus arrived, James had put himself in a horrible mood. His friends waved to him from a distance and he could only smile half heartedly in reply. Remus noticing the effort in the smile gave a sympathetic pat.

"Things are still bad I see?" The boy asked. James nodded and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Worse. Sirius hasn't spoken to her since then and is still furious. Lily is angry too, but also kind of guilty. Mom hasn't said a word about it and Dad refuses to talk some sense into her. I swear I haven't a clue what to do. I'm worried about Sirius" James answered in a single breath.

Remus grimaced, that was tough. He wasn't very sure what to do either. Peter on the other hand rejoiced within. One day and already he had caused a rift between the couple and judging by the way James was reacting to him, they didn't know what had happened.

"I – I was there" He squeaked in a small voice.

"What?" James asked whirling around to stare at his smallest friend.

"After going out the pub I realized I was being followed. Yaxley was there and he began asking me what I was doing out alone. I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone you see. So I lied. Told him I was here on my orders. He believed me and wanted a drink. He curses me often and I was scared of him so I agreed to-" Peter was saying but James's patience was wearing thin.

"Get to the point Peter! When did you see Mione?" James snapped, somehow he had a bad feeling about this.

"She attacked Yaxley, but she hadn't seen the other two and then she was cornered" Peter answered.

"And what were you doing?" Remus asked frowning.

"I – I couldn't do anything. They would throw me to Greyback if they realized I was defying them…." Peter whined, his already watery eyes filling up again. At the word Greyback, Remus shut up.

"So you let her fight alone?" James asked, a deep frown marring his face.

"I didn't throw a single curse, only ever used defensive spells. James I couldn't do anything! You have to believe me prongs!" Peter begged already falling at the Quidditch captain's feet.

"Pete! Its okay mate….I understand I suppose. You couldn't have helped much anyway. But it's best we are careful when we tell Sirius this" James sighed.

He had a very bad feeling indeed; For Sirius would rather a person die trying than save their own skin and abandon another person…abandon family.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

True to his instinct, James sat in the backyard one hour later, rubbing his temples while Sirius stormed.

"You were there! You were there and you did not lift a finger to defend her! She is my girl Peter! You could have tried for my sake at the least!"

"Padfoot calm down, Think this through. Peter couldn't have helped. He probably would have made things worse! It was a real duel. The best thing he could do was stay out of it" Remus coaxed.

"It's a miracle no one noticed I wasn't attacking" Peter piped up in self defense.

The handsome Marauder breathed deeply. He shouldn't vent all his pent up anger at Hermione on his friends. With effort he calmed slightly and sunk into the seat beside James.

"I'm sorry wormy…its just…I can't think straight when its about Mione…I keep expecting something horrible to happen to her….scares the living day lights out of me…" Sirius mumbled; his hands fisted in his hair.

"But you don't have to be scared Sirius" Peter told him quietly. The other three snapped towards him.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked with a frown.

"You are only worried because you think they are after her? That they have been after her for a while…but they haven't. I've been there long enough to know a few things and until the day when she was on the paper, no one even knew her name" Peter answered quietly.

The three stared at him as though he was speaking a language they did not know. Remus's brain whirred. What was going on? If the death eaters weren't after her…If Voldemort wasn't after her then was everything she was a lie? But Dumbledore backed her story…and there had to be some truth in it then…who was she?

James's mind also worked at god speed. Who was Hermione? If the death eaters weren't the ones after her, if they had never been after her then was she really what she claimed to be? Of course she had her fair share of secrets but they never pried….then again her worst fear was Bellatrix…which meant that they had met before…but Peter was claiming they hadn't…what a royal mess…

Sirius however felt his head hurt. He didn't doubt anything she had said, not for a moment. He knew beyond all that she would never lie to him. And though he let her keep her secrets there was no way she was with them under a false name for the map never lied and in the state she had first arrived, she definitely did not have any time to transform and look like someone else…But he didn't know how to add things up anymore.

"Then what happened to her? We all saw the state she arrived in…Who did that?" James asked, unable to take the long silence anymore.

"Whoever it was, the death eaters and he-who-must-not-be-named are not her nemesis like she claims. I don't know anything else" Peter said in a small voice.

Oh, but Voldemort was. Why else would she go after Horcruxes? Sirius thought.

Hermione was standing outside the shed in the backyard. It had been her lunch break and she had decided to use the hour to grovel to Sirius, only to come here and listen to Pettigrew.

He had played his cards right and she knew they doubted her now. She knew her choices were running low. There were no choices left actually…she couldn't tell them the truth and she hadn't a clue of what else to do.

All she knew right then was that she had to get away from there and get away fast.

* * *

**A/N :** Yes, i know the chapters are short but i have a few things going on and didn't want to completely not update this...please put up with the short chapters for maybe one or two more days and i promise to make it longer after that! thank you.

As for how many chapters this story will have, initially it was supposed to end at 45 but well you can see that didn't happen...so right now i'm clueless...


	49. Confrontations

The sun was setting and Hermione knew it was time for her to return home, only she didn't want to go back there. She didn't want to face them when she had nothing to offer in defense.

Exactly then the door to her office opened to reveal Charlus Potter. He gave her a warm smile which she weakly returned. Then as she stood up and gathered her files, her eyes met warm hazel eyes and she sighed.

"I went after Pettigrew" Hermione mumbled. The senior auror looked at her in surprise.

"He was talking to James Sirius and Remus at the pub and when he left them I followed after, I wanted to warn him to stay away from them but I didn't know that he had company" she said, looking pleadingly at the older man.

He shook his head in disbelief "So he was the fourth death eater…All those summers at home and I never even dreamed of what he would become" Charlus said.

"He'll most likely be home now" Hermione answered. The man's head snapped up.

"I thought I'd talk to Sirius during lunch but Pettigrew was there and they were talking about me and I thought it best to leave" She sighed.

"They let a known death eater into the house?" Charlus asked half in despair and half annoyed.

"He claimed at the pub that he had been put under the imperius curse and they believe him. Talking sense into them won't work because they believe their friend needs them and if you disagree to help, peter might stay with Remus which is worse. At least with us, we can try keep an eye on him…." Hermione suggested.

"I don't like entertaining death eaters at home Mione" Charlus answered gravely.

"I'll find a way to get rid of him and soon, until then its better if he thinks I'm the only one that doubts him" She answered. Charlus nodded, deep in thought and soon the two disapparated at home.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Once they reached the Manor, Hermione waited outside requesting Charlus to send Sirius outside. She wasn't sure if the Marauder would come at all as she waited in the cold, but ten minutes later Sirius came out, his hands in his pockets and his mouth in a thin line.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said the minute he was close enough. He didn't meet her eyes but it looked like he was about to lose control. She tried to discreetly cast a silencing charm but he noticed all the same.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were harshly pressed against hers, his hands gripping her waist so tight that she was sure there would be finger prints on her skin.

"You – will – never – do – that – to me – again" Sirius ordered, his voice almost shaking with all the suppressed anger. She nodded slightly but he didn't seem ready to believe her.

"Go up against twenty of them if I am by your side but you won't fight a single person alone. Are we clear?" He asked, the dangerous note not leaving his voice. She nodded more vigorously now, clearly intimidated. He nodded and pressed another kiss. This time much more gently.

"One last thing" Sirius said before they could enter. She knew what he had to say of course but she listened all the same. Once he was done she simply nodded and headed inside.

Sure enough the rat was seated between James and Remus, those small watery eyes following her carefully. She spared a glance at the other two Marauders, giving both boys an intense stare before her eyes flicked to Charlus sitting across them. Then she turned to the rat again.

"Pettigrew" She said coolly, as she deposited her files on the table.

"Herm- mione" he stammered weakly and the encouraging smile James gave him made her skin crawl. Heck just seeing him sitting so close to the boys made her want to throw up.

"I know you can talk perfectly well and I would much rather that than your weak act. It's disgusting" Hermione snapped.

The boy recoiled as if stung and she rolled her eyes. Charlus looked at her intently but the Marauders grimaced.

"Mione, cut him some slack….he wants to explain something" James said, giving Peter a meaningful look and clapping his back supportively.

"I have better things to do with my time James" She said, letting go of Sirius's hand and turning away under the pretense of getting some water. She couldn't bare the sight of him amongst them.

"Your anger is understandable Mione, Sirius was livid too but Wormy was under the Imperius" Remus coaxed softly.

"And it has been lifted now has it? For all I can see he seems perfectly normal now…Nothing like a person fighting an unforgivable curse." Hermione asked turning around and sipping at a glass of water calmly.

"I – uh Pete?" Sirius asked frowning slightly as he turned to his friend. Peter looked offended at Hermione's accusation and angry at Sirius's frown.

"I am trying to apologize, trying to make it up to you but you aren't giving me the chance! Why are you so threatened by my presence? Afraid I'll give away something about you? Afraid I might know some of your secrets after all the time I was stuck with them? I'm ready to answer any questions they have, can you do that?" Peter asked her, standing up angrily.

Even in the middle of his act he remembered to add a shudder when he claimed to have been stuck amongst them. What a perfect actor she thought before laughing out loud.

"If you had any idea about my past Pettigrew, if you knew even the smallest of those details you wouldn't dare show your face here" She said icily.

Everyone in the room looked tense, James and Remus exchanged glances, Sirius had his eyes fixed on her, as did Charlus and Pettigrew, poor little Pettigrew was starting to panic.

"Tell us then" Peter challenged "Tell us your so preciously guarded secrets! Because I don't hide anything from my friends! Let me see you do that!" he asked and she felt her blood boil.

"You don't hide anything from Voldemort either, do you?" Hermione asked and the boy flinched at the name.

"Afraid of hearing your masters name are you? Let me tell you something you sniveling miserable excuse of a rat! Your friends might be naïve enough to believe you but the Order is on my side. So any dreams you have of gaining information is already soiled. You will get nothing out of anyone, I will convince Albus to swear those three into secrecy if I have to but your days of passing the secrets were up the minute I arrived" Hermione hissed venomously.

The boy was sweating now but he kept up his charade all the same

"I don't need any member of the order to tell me anything! I will join and volunteer to be a spy and Dumbledore will be delighted." Peter retorted much more bravely than he felt.

"And so will Voldemort. Only you won't get to join the order. Not without my approval and you have no hopes of entering my good books! Not unless I see your corpse after having died for one of those three!" Hermione spat angrily. Peter shrunk back from her.

"I will a -ask Dumbledore" He said, his voice breaking in fear.

"Ah but Dumbledore has no say in anything about you…No one does. Well perhaps your friends do, for without them I would have ensured that you were rotting away somewhere by now" Hermione said dangerously.

Sirius saw her eyes burning with hatred and Peter was trembling from her wrath. James had a tough time not shrinking away himself. Sure he had been at the receiving end of her anger but never the cold fury. Remus's gut was telling him to back track soon and get back in her good books. Charlus was impressed by the fire in her and couldn't help but wonder why she loathed someone so much.

"You – you - are you threatening me?" Peter wailed piteously before breaking down in tears. The sight of their friend in a heap on the floor made the boys gather a bit of courage and James and Remus both gave her pleading looks.

"I'm sorry didn't I already make that clear? Yes that was a threat. And it will be followed through. Your pathetic existence is only because I allow it and I allow it only for their sake so one wrong move Pettigrew, you hurt a hair on their head and you will find yourself kissing a dementor. I will personally make sure of that." Hermione said and the whole room seemed to freeze as the Marauders stared in horror and disbelief.

"Please… Please give me one chance…Please trust me" Peter cried, appealing pathetically to her. Hermione laughed again, feeling no sympathy whatsoever.

"I will trust Voldemort with my life before I think of trusting a vermin like you. But one last thing Pettigrew" She said before kneeling in front of him and holding her wand to his throat.

"do not rejoice that they believe your blatant lies over my half truths because I can tell them everything any minute I choose to and then maybe they will want to slice you apart on their own" She said before standing up.

She saw Mrs. Potter standing by the door, her eyes wide and filled with hurt. Dorea didn't like violence or threats but she knew that if Charlus was allowing it, there had to be a reason.

"I'm sorry about the scene Dorea, hopefully things will calm down now that I'm leaving" Hermione said with a sad smile. With all her anger vented on the filth, she was struggling to keep the wide range of emotions from overpowering her.

"Leaving?" Charlus asked in surprise even as the boys looked at her in shock.

"A change will do me some good Charlus; I'll stay at a friend's for a couple of nights. Don't worry I'll be safe and keep out of too much trouble" Hermione replied, adding the last part for Sirius.

"Mione don't -" The estranged Black heir began to say but she cut across

"I'm sorry Sirius" Hermione said before picking up her files and putting them into her beaded bag, something she still carried on her person all the time and then walked out.


	50. Chapter 50

For the first time in a long while she felt like she was all alone in this time period. Not knowing what else to do or where to go, she apparated to the one family she had always had in the wizarding world.

She arrived outside the burrow and stared for a long moment at the crooked building. She wasn't sure what explanation she could give for showing up unannounced and almost decided to turn away when she saw Mr. Weasley step out of the house with his wand pointed directly at her.

On instinct she held up her hand to show that she was unarmed and cautiously Arthur stepped forward. Upon seeing Hermione he looked genuinely surprised and lowered his wand.

"Hermione?" He asked slightly confused but still welcoming.

"Arthur…I was wondering if I could perhaps invite myself inside for a while?" Hermione asked quietly. He saw the girl looking slightly disturbed and nodded at her.

Not much had changed inside the burrow and except for all the baby stuff on the floor and the couch looking less patched, it looked the same as ever. She smiled as she looked around at the place she once dared to call home.

By her side, Arthur saw the brunette inspecting the place and his ears turned pink. He knew how the Potter Manor looked like of course and he knew how his place fared in comparison.

"It's not much-" He began but Hermione turned to him with a warm smile.

"Believe me its lovely" She answered honestly.

Before he could say anything a tired mother was seen coming down the stairs. Molly stopped as she saw Hermione and her tired face broke into a wide smile.

"Hermione! This is such a pleasant surprise! Would you like some tea dear?" The woman asked already bustling towards the kitchen.

"If it's not too much trouble Mrs. Weasley" Hermione replied with a grateful smile.

"Not at all dear and please do call me Molly" The woman said warmly. Hermione nodded, it was going to take a while for her to get used to that.

"Thank you Molly; and I really am sorry for showing up this way…" Hermione apologized even as she took the offered seat across Arthur in the kitchen table.

"Nonsense Hermione, you are always welcome here" Arthur replied kindly. Molly however was studying the girl with a frown.

"Are you sure you are quite alright?" The woman asked, exchanging a worried glance with her husband. The girl nodded and stared at the table but without her control a few tears slipped out and instantly Molly was holding her in a tight hug.

"Is this about what happened at Diagon Alley?" Arthur asked, bringing over the tea. Molly glared at her husband.

"Go see if Bill and Charlie have finished their bath would you dear?" She asked him pointedly and he hastily left the room while Hermione cried in the woman's arms admitting that the manor seemed strangely cold without Sirius's constant support and that she didn't know where else to go…

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione was sitting cross legged on the bed, making paper birds and letting them fly around the room. On her left was the ever enthusiastic Charlie who was jumping on the bed trying to catch them while Bill sat on her right with a frown on his face as he tried to fold the paper right.

It had been three days since she had first showed up at the Burrow and somehow it felt more like home than anywhere else. It was her happy place. No one knew where she stayed and the ghoul in the attic, the gnomes in the garden and the ever busy helped her even momentarily forget that she was in a different time line.

Reality only ever crashed down when the children cried or Bill and Charlie bounded towards her, eagerly demanding for another game. Despite everything though she missed Sirius terribly and by the second night she had managed to get both the older boys to snuggle into bed with her, unwilling to sleep alone.

Their presence was comforting but she still couldn't sleep right without Sirius by her side and little Bill had woken up in the middle of the night to find her staring at the ceiling.

"You don't think I'm the bad guy from the story do you Bill?" She had appealed pathetically and the sleepy child had told her that she was "Pwetty Mione" before snuggling closer and falling asleep.

She sighed ant turned her attention back to her surrounding, saw Charlie running little circles around the room after catching a bird and smiled. Right then they really were her sole reason to smile….

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The Potter Manor had never been so devoid of life, its inhabitants never so dull. The family of four sat in the living room. Remus and Peter had both returned home the morning after Hermione left, the latter deciding to stay with the werewolf for a while and Lily who was supposed to return that day had thought better of it and stayed back home.

What she had meant when she said quite coldly that perhaps Hermione was simply trying to give the family some space and that she should do the same, James didn't know but it had him currently stabbing at his bowl of fruit.

Dorea was trying hard to focus on the knitting but the patterns simply refused to form and without the two girls and only her lifeless sons, home seemed empty and she swore that the time simply couldn't go slower.

Charlus was on the same page as his wife and sat frowning at his paper work. He hadn't listened to a word Alastor had spoken the entire day and his mind was still straying from the current state of their over worked department to the state of his family.

Sirius was probably the most lifeless of the lot. He had never in his life felt so empty. Hermione's harsh words kept repeating themselves in his head and those burning brown eyes along with the scowl she had when she was looking at Peter haunting his memory.

To top that, they couldn't find her. Sirius had first thought she was at Lily's and Remus had convinced him that maybe it was best that she and Peter weren't in the same room, her hatred did seem quite potent after all.

So the next day both James and Sirius had dropped the other two at the edge of the village and apparated over to Lily's thinking that both girls would come back that day. Lily had been surprised when they asked if Hermione was there and then listened to the entire story only to end up shutting the door on their faces.

"Hermione hopes to sway Regulus and so we know she doesn't simply judge by a tattoo also she quite obviously believes that Pettigrew isn't worth her time. Such intense hatred must have a reason and if you aren't listening to her you are fools" The red head had pointed out.

Next they had wandered over to the Mckinnon's only to be met with anger again. You forgave the rat for not helping her in a duel that could have killed her? Marlene had stormed before kicking them out again.

They went to see Alice next. The sweet tempered girl had said that she too had no idea where the brunette was and that they should probably stay away from Peter all the same. She had also assured them that Hermione wasn't at Cassie's and saved them the trouble of being faced with the quick tempered witch.

Knowing no other friend, they had gone to the point of asking Evanna if by some strange twist of logic, Hermione was at the Rosiers. Evanna had been slightly more helpful for the girl had actually met her.

However the blonde quite clearly - and by that one has to know her answer was vague as ever- told them that Mione was trying to climb trees and rid herself of the all the butterlacks flying above. They could only suppose that meant she needed time to clear her head.

So they were no closer to finding her and since Charlus forbid that they disturb her at the ministry, Sirius was left to sulk alone refusing to even work on his bike for hours at a stretch.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The mood however was very different in another pure blood manor some place across the country. A young man stood with his mother in the kitchen, wheedling her expertly.

"Father always talks about her" Barty Crouch junior was telling his mother.

"Yes, it does seem so doesn't it?" His mother asked with a light laugh, as she made her way into the living room.

"You aren't curious?" he asked her, trailing after her and stretching out on her lap.

"To hear your father praise her so is certainly intriguing, but it looks like someone else is curious?" His mother teased, ruffling his hair affectionately. He grinned.

"Maybe I am" He answered. The woman looked rather taken aback at that.

"Oh why that's wonderful! The last I've heard you were interested in a girl was probably Narcissa Black" She exclaimed genuinely surprised.

"She's married now mother" Barty answered looking away from his mother. Seeing him dejected made the woman sigh.

"It doesn't matter dear, at least you like this Granger girl" His mother answered before asking "What's her first name again? I keep forgetting and your father never does mention it"

"Hermione" Barty answered promptly.

"Hermione Crouch, doesn't sound too bad now does it?" The woman asked trying to cheer her son up.

"Don't make me think about it mother" Barty answered in a monotone.

"Why ever not? Your father will be delighted" The eager mother told her son.

"No he won't…work and family do not mix" Barty said, repeating his fathers favorite dialogue and making quotation marks with his hand. His mother too seemed a bit disappointed, realizing that he was right.

"Do you – do you really like her dear?" His mother asked after a long pause.

"It doesn't matter" He answered dully. "Not like I can simply ask her over for dinner or anything…heck she doesn't even know I exist"

"Well maybe your father could ask her to join the family for dinner instead and I'm sure no girl can say no to my handsome little boy" His mother said smiling fondly.

"You can get him to do that?" Bart asked instantly perking up. She smiled and nodded. He gave her a huge grin and kissed her on the cheek, looking truly happy.

The fireplace flashed exactly then and when he saw his father step out, he gave his mother one last smile before excusing himself. He saw his mothers answering smile and his heart tugged slightly, he didn't like using her but his master had ordered and he had to follow.

* * *

**A/N :** Thats fifty chapters done... i swear i didnt think i would make it this far! thank you so much for sticking with this story! :)


	51. Dinner Night

Hermione was worrying her lip and shifting from one leg to another as she waited outside the auror office. Charlus came out with Frank and Alexis and his whole face broke into a warm smile when he found the brunette standing there.

She returned the smile as best as she could and once outside ministry premises, he apparated them both home. Slightly hesitant, Hermione stepped in to see Sirius and James sprawled on a couch each.

Their whole demeanor changed the minute they set eyes on her, but she was really in no mood to notice. Sirius saw the look on her face and acted quickly. Moving towards her, he picked her up bridal style and before anyone could say anything, took the stairs two at a time.

It took James a moment to realize what his brother was doing and once he did, he began to howl with laughter, Charlus and Dorea chuckling behind him. The sounds of laughter followed them up but Hermione was still distracted and Sirius worried.

Upon reaching their room, he dropped her into the bed. She was already casting the silencing charms around them.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly

"Crouch has asked me home for dinner. His wife wants to meet me and I didn't know how to turn down the offer" Hermione wailed.

It took him a moment to realize what she was saying but when he did, his face darkened.

"Call in sick an hour before you are expected" Sirius said promptly.

"He is my boss Sirius! And you know what he is like about commitments!" She said.

"Then I'll come with you" He declared with a frown.

"Only you aren't invited!" Hermione cried out.

Barty Crouch junior was crazy and stepping voluntarily into what she was sure was a trap wasn't how she wanted to greet her weekend; the last one was horrid enough. Sirius too was thinking along the same lines, his eyes reflecting the worry in hers.

"Damn Crouch! Why on earth would he invite his junior for dinner anyway?" Sirius cursed.

"It's not his fault Sirius, he seemed rather uncomfortable himself but his wife had insisted." Hermione sighed before adding. "It's not like he knows that his son is a raving lunatic"

Sirius was by her side in an instant, his lips pressing hers urgently.

"We'll figure something out" He said as calmly as he could and she simply rested on his shoulder and let him stroke her hair.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione stood at the doorstep to the Crouch mansion the next evening. Taking a deep breath she knocked twice and stood back, preparing herself for the worst. The door was opened by a well dressed young man, whose eyes were the only part of him that revealed the insanity within.

"Miss. Granger this is such a pleasure" He said courteously as he bowed and kissed her hand. It took every bit of her will power to not shudder at his touch and she could only hope that the smile plastered on her face looked real enough.

He led her in through the hall way and into the living room where Crouch senior waited with his wife. He gave her a polite smile and by his side his wife beamed.

"I've heard so much about you dear" Anita Crouch told her warmly once the introductions were done.

She smiled a bit more easily at the woman, like Alice she radiated gentleness. Soft brown curls fell neatly from the high bun and framed her simple face very prettily.

Hermione tried hard not to fidget, Crouch senior was sitting stiffly unsure of what to say while his wife tried to keep up the conventional way of conversation, complementing the younger witch on her dress and such.

"You were in Gryffindor I believe?" Crouch asked politely taking over from his mother.

"Yes and you were in Ravenclaw were you not?" Hermione asked. The boy inclined his head and then flashed her a smile.

"As is the family tradition" He answered. She forced a smile.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" she replied also bowing her head to him.

"And yet for all your glory, you were in the house of brawns and brute strength?" He teased lightly. Hermione laughed, it sounded a bit unnatural but no one else seemed to notice.

"I must admit I was surprised myself but perhaps it was the recklessness that got me there" She answered with the best smile she could manage.

"Reckless? I know for a fact that my father prefers the most cautious of minds under him and for all his praise about you I did not pin you to be reckless" He said, leaning forward in his seat as though intrigued.

Like Sirius, this man had a way with words. There was that lull of security in his voice only unlike the Marauder this was an illusion meant for the unsuspecting mind. She sighed on the inside. Was she comparing Sirius to this lunatic? Merlin, she was losing her marbles.

"My sweet?" He called and she had to make an effort to not do anything she would regret.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Hermione asked politely, willing herself to focus.

"I was just saying how unfortunate it is that I have never had the chance to see such a lovely sight before" Crouch said, waving his hand casually towards her.

From the corner of her eyes she saw the disapproval from her boss. He was glaring at his son and she could tell that it was only his wife's hand on his that was keeping him from saying much.

Hermione tried to pretend like she was flattered and bowed her head in a polite sign of gratitude and he laughed.

"The formalities can be saved for my father dear, I'm only a couple of years older than you after all" He said casually.

"Oh?" Hermione asked feigning surprise.

"Yes I graduated three years ahead…pity you didn't join Hogwarts till your final year" He said with another winning smile. Hermione noticed quite plainly where this was going and tried her best to keep the smile fixed on her face.

"Yes and that is probably the line I've heard the most since I joined" Hermione answered.

"Surely that can't be true? Whatever happened to the likes of you are stunningly beautiful?" He asked, once again kissing her hand.

Hermione faked a laugh. If she hadn't known what lay beneath the flattery she would have probably believed this façade of over the top flirting but knowing of the monster within she was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable and began wishing for Sirius.

"Not all men are such blatant liars I am afraid" Hermione answered and it was his turn to laugh.

Mr. Crouch seemed to be getting more uncomfortable by the second but his wife rejoiced. She was sure her son could make any girl feel special and Hermione did seem so lovely and well behaved.

"Not all men are so blatantly honest you mean" he corrected with a wink "Tell me though, if not at Hogwarts didn't you at least hear it often in your previous school?"

"Beauxbatons isn't it dear?" Mrs. Crouch asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No Mrs. Crouch. I am afraid Hogwarts is the first proper school I attended" Hermione replied politely.

"Oh?" The woman asked in surprise.

"I was trained by a family friend. He was our neighbor you see and he noticed my accidental magic and having no family of his own took me into his wing" Hermione answered.

"But why keep you away from Hogwarts?" the woman asked with a frown.

"Actually by the time I received my letter, I was well beyond the first year level and he didn't want to slow me down. I've also been extremely shy through my childhood so when he offered for me to choose, I thought it would be better to go with the extra learning he offered" Hermione lied, hoping beyond hope that Dumbledore hadn't told Crouch the same story as he had done to the order.

"But what of all that mystery around your arrival at Hogwarts?" Barty asked her, his eyes boring into hers.

"He was attacked and killed. His last act was to save me but I would rather we do not speak of that" Hermione cut off a bit crisply.

"My apologies, curiosity is such a devil I'm afraid. Wine?" He offered

The night couldn't have gone slower and each time he so much as touched her, she felt her skin crawl. And the flirting made her want to throw up. Of course she had tried diverting the topic to work but apparently Mr. Crouch didn't have much of a voice in his house and she was once again left at the mercy of Barty.

When it was finally appropriate time for her to leave, he offered to walk a while with her declaring that such a beautiful night shouldn't be wasted. Her heart sank; of course the worst was yet to come.

"I am so sorry, but I really should be getting home" Hermione said hastily.

"I promise I won't keep you for long my dear" He insisted, taking her hand and leading her out. Her eyes found Mr. Crouch for one brief moment before she turned and followed his son.

They walked through the deserted streets, he was laughing lightly at one of his own jokes but her eyes were searching the dark for any signs of company.

"Looking for someone dear?" He asked, his voice slightly more taunting now.

"I just thought I saw someone" She answered, deciding to get it over with.

"You thought right" A menacing voice said from behind her. Yaxley again.

She spun around drawing her wand to see a masked death eater pointing his directly at her chest. Her eyes turned to the man with her and he was smirking, his wand too aimed at her.

"Now be a good girl and drop your wand" A third voice said smoothly. Lucius.

"You first Malfoy" A fourth much more silky voice called.

"Not in a real state to be giving orders cousin dear" A fifth voice came from the dark, this time a woman.


	52. Chapter 52

Hermione's heart sank as she heard Bellatrix and Sirius froze as he felt a wand press at the nape of his neck. Slowly, never moving the wand away from his person, the woman moved into his line of sight.

"Ah! Bella I'm afraid I can't say I am pleased to see you here" Sirius said politely even as he noticed Yaxley also aiming the wand at his chest while the other two kept theirs at Hermione.

"You never have been pleased to see me Sirius but I assure you I am delighted enough for the both of us!" She said in a mockingly polite tone of her own.

"After all imagine my surprise, I came here expecting a boring night, only one filthy mudblood and so many of us is never fun-" She cackled.

Hermione's eyes found Sirius and as one they both ducked, sending streams of bright light from both their wands. Yaxley and Lucius flew backwards while the other two sent hexes of their own at the couple.

Barely a minute had passed and Hermione and Sirius found themselves standing back to back, their wands raised as the other four stood around them.

"Always the impatient one Sirius" Lucius said clucking in disapproval.

"That's not fair Lucius, I've been waiting for just as long as you lot have" Sirius chided "Not that I had any more options than you did, what with Mione being forced into having dinner with a death eater and all that"

Sirius's silky tone sent a chill up Hermione's spine. The last she had heard him talk like this was when the Marauders picked on Snape.

"You knew Barty was a death eater?" Bellatrix asked sharply, a frown on her face.

"Double agents are a pain don't you think?" Hermione asked coldly.

Despite their masks, both of them could tell that the death eaters were surprised. Taking any advantage they got, they launched into an attack, but the other four were well matched for the two for they got over their surprise almost instantly and the duel began in earnest.

"He is mine! You three take the girl!" Bellatrix commanded and Hermione was distracted enough to let a hex hit her on the shoulder.

Sirius too was distracted, he could deal with Bellatrix alone but he knew the other three could take Hermione down without too much trouble. A curse flew inches from his ear and he was forced to focus again on his darling cousin.

The woman was smiling with glee as she sent curse after curse at her him. It had been a long while since she had dueled anyone of significant talent and she knew that after all the years they had trained together as children that they were well matched.

He laughed as yet another curse missed and for the first time, her smile began to slip. Behind them, Hermione was desperately blocking out one curse after another, finding no gap to actually attack on her own.

She knew she would lose and soon, but if Bellatrix's howl of fury was anything to go by, she could tell that Sirius was winning. That didn't give her any real comfort, for the thought of him dueling her was still scary.

Gritting her teeth and mustering as much force as she could, she let the barrier drop and sent a blinding flash of yellow light at the three. Lucius ducked but it caught the other two who went flying into a nearby wall.

The platinum blonde Malfoy lord hit the ground, having narrowly missed the curse and instantly raised his wand and muttered under his breath. Hermione had no time to react as Lucius's curse caught her.

She was pushed back by the light that hit her in the gut, and as she stumbled she saw her wand drop to the ground. He acted faster then, binding ropes appearing out of thin air and cutting into Hermione's skin.

Sneering, the man stood up and dusted himself while she struggled against the binds. Bellatrix cackled and Sirius sent an urgent curse at her before swinging around in horror. Seeing the brunette on the ground and Malfoy's wand at her throat, he slowly lowered his wand.

Bellatrix poked his back with her wand and even without looking at her; he could tell that she was wearing her manic smile. Crouch walked over, a little trickle of blood dripping from where he had hit his head in the wall and Yaxley stumbled after them.

"I believe we have an appointment to keep" Barty said, his whole face contorted in an ugly smirk.

"What of him?" Yaxley asked pointing at Sirius.

"The dark lord won't mind the extra company too much and if he does, we can always get rid of him" Bellatrix said, still sounding like a happy child. The others nodded in consent.

Hermione's eyes were on Sirius, he seemed unhurt. His dishelved wind ruffled hair the only sign that he had even been in a duel but that wasn't much of a comfort if they were headed to Voldemort. She caught his eyes with panic and apology but his expression remained blank.

"Untie her and bind only the hands Lucius. We aren't dragging her all the way" Crouch said eyeing the girl on the floor. Lucius looked over at Sirius's blank face before looking at Bellatrix.

"Drop it Sirius" She threatened. His hands tightened around his wand for a moment but seeing Hermione, he flexed his jaw for a moment and then let it fall.

"Pick up their wands Yaxley" Bellatrix commanded even as she tied Sirius's hands behind him.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Bellatrix's tight grip on Sirius's neck loosened once they apparated into the ground of the Lestrange Manor. Beside him Hermione was pushed forward roughly by Crouch and Sirius couldn't help but growl.

The others laughed and Crouch gave her another rough push and sent her stumbling to the ground. Sirius struggled a bit but Bellatrix's wand at his back pushing painfully into his back made him stop.

The group reached the door, which opened an inch on the third knock. A small set of watery eyes peeking through them and Sirius's eyes widened in recognition. Crouch who was at the front with Hermione kicked the door open and sent the small man stumbling to the ground.

"Filthy double crossing piece of scum" he spat at Pettigrew, leaving Hermione to be held by Malfoy instead.

"Wh – what are you sa- saying Barty?" Pettigrew stuttered weakly through the other mans choking hold on his neck.

"Don't play us for a fool! How dare you betray the dark lord?" Crouch hissed venomously.

"I – I would ne –never betray the dark lord. He knows he – he can trust m – me" Peter said even as he tried to wriggle out of the other man's hold.

"Then how did he know about me?" Crouch asked angrily

"Who?" Peter asked genuinely confused.

"Your blood traitor best friend!" Crouch sneered and Peter's eyes widened as he turned for the first time to look at who Bellatrix was holding.

Sirius's eyes were burning with hatred as he looked at the smaller man and Peter shrunk back from him. Hermione even in all her despair over their current state couldn't help but glance over at Sirius whose eyes widened slightly at her smug expression. He certainly would have laughed if they weren't at Voldemort's door step.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Sirius were both pushed into an ornately decorated living room where Voldemort waited for them on a high chair.

"Ah! We have an extra guest I see" he hissed quietly as he stood up.

They were pushed to kneel in front of him but unlike Hermione, Sirius did not buckle under the rough shove. He stumbled forward a bit but caught himself easily before straightening up and haughtily shaking the hair out of his eyes.

Voldemort saw the proud Black lord standing in front of him with defiance and motioned for his followers to let him be. Obediently the four moved to stand behind the dark lord instead, flanking him unimpressively.

"It is always a pleasure to meet one of such pure blood, especially a royal _Black_" Voldemort said stepping closer to Sirius who unflinchingly held his ground.

"Only yesterday your brother was here, such a pity you missed his branding" The man hissed, now more intrigued by the boy in front of him.

Hermione winced at the words, knowing how deep they would cut. Sure enough Sirius's eyes widened a fraction and his body stiffened ever so slightly. Voldemort who had also caught the minor changes smiled, victorious after evicting a reaction. Sirius who noticed the widening smile forced himself to smirk.

"Pity indeed that you have to settle for the weaker brother" Sirius answered. Voldemort looked pleased.

"An error that can be looked into right away, for you shall soon bow to me Sirius" He hissed confidently.

"Make me" Sirius answered coldly and by his side Hermione's heart sank as she Bellatrix draw her wand behind the dark lord but he waved her away.

"For a blood traitor you seem to have quite some pride" Voldemort said softly

"Only a little more than my dear cousin" Sirius answered, throwing Bellatrix a practiced smirk.

"I am no Blood traitor!" She growled menacingly.

"My apologies, I keep forgetting you are no longer a Black but at least by our families high standards you are as much a blood traitor as I am, much more so even" Sirius answered all too sweetly.

Hermione looked confused, what was Sirius doing? Voldemort however seemed entertained.

"What are you saying Sirius?" Bellatrix asked, her wand pointed threateningly at him.

"True Blacks bow to no one cousin" Sirius chided her.

"And true Blacks never consort with mud bloods" Bellatrix retorted.

"Ah but I would rather that than kiss someone's hand and call them my master" He replied haughtily.

Bellatrix cried out in rage but Voldemort laughed, clapping his hand slowly as he walked around Sirius.

"Would you like to see him kiss my hand and call me his master?" Voldemort asked his death eaters with a smirk. They nodded eagerly.

"You've done well tonight Crouch, do you want the honors before you return?" He asked turning towards the younger man behind him. The man nodded and stepped forward.

Sirius felt the curse more than heard it. Crouch was pushing him to kneel and it took all of his will power to remain standing. Voldemort noticed the young man struggle to keep standing. The night was certainly interesting.

"Your time is up" Voldemort hissed, deciding to make a game out of it. Lucius and Yaxley both tried next but Sirius did not bow. If anything he stood straighter, focusing hard on keeping his head held high.

Finally Voldemort motioned Bellatrix forward and Hermione gasped as the other woman lifted her wand. Everyone turned towards the brunette and with a smirk Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione instead.

"Want to hear her scream cousin?" She taunted, laughing at Sirius's horrified look.

"Don't Sirius" Hermione said tearing her eyes away from the wand at her chest and looking at Sirius pleadingly.

"Isn't this cute?" Bellatrix laughed and flicked her wand almost lazily.

Hermione screamed as the Cruciatis curse hit her and every vein in her body began to pulse with the pain. Sirius watched with his hands clenched, biting hard at his lower lip as he tried not to sink into the ground.

The pain stopped and she opened her eyes to see Sirius still standing. Before she could manage a smile though, the pain was back and her screams echoed through the room, ringing painfully loudly in Sirius's ears.

"Step aside Bellatrix" Voldemort called, pleased to see that Sirius was still standing his ground, despite the now bleeding lip.

Voldemort himself drew his wand, pointing it first at Hermione before changing his mind and turning it on Sirius instead.

She saw him fall to the ground and as he writhed with pain and echoed his screams with ones of anguish.

"Please! Please stop!" Hermione cried, practically sobbing by the time Voldemort finally did. It took a moment of silence, Sirius's hard breaths sounding unusually loud.

"Pathetic!" he finally spat and Voldemort's eyes flashed red.

* * *

**A/N :** How i love an arrogant Sirius!

On a more serious note, i have a wedding coming up and will be gone for the next three days! My friend has conceded to update tomorrow's chapter because of the obvious cliffe above but there will be no chapters for the next two days after that! i'm really sorry...

~ Miia


	53. Into the Ocean

**A/N :** Because I've always wanted to do this, Thank you all for your lovely reviews and lisa sweetheart for blessing me!  
Miia - i know i'm awesome and the best sister/ friend ever for agreeing to post this! remember you owe me Italian food :)

* * *

Sirius had been put under the curse again and Hermione felt like it was never going to stop. She begged and pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut and trying hard to tune out the screams.

When she could no longer bear to hear his screams, she made to move towards him, only Bellatrix noticed and the torture shifted targets. As the pain shot through her she gave up all hopes of making it out of there.

Barty Crouch had taken leave and since then the door behind them had remained shut until now. A soft knock sounded, almost inaudible even to his sensitive ears, her ringing screams still echoing far too loudly.

Voldemort waved for Lucius to go attend to whoever was waiting outside and the blonde man had been gone a good five minutes before he returned. Sirius gasped for breath in the short few minutes break he received while Malfoy told his master of the new death eater's waiting outside for their first muggle hunt.

Lucius walked out after receiving some instructions, returning again with someone in toe. Regulus had been listening to the screams coming from inside the room for a while now but it didn't unnerve him half as much as it did when he saw who was doing all the screaming.

His grey eyes zeroed in on the form on the ground and met their carbon copy. All through his life Regulus had seen his brother standing tall amongst the crowd and to see Sirius like this on the floor scared him.

Voldemort was watching Sirius's reaction to the newest entrant. Until now the boy's eyes had shown nothing but hatred and arrogance yet seeing his younger brother made them fill with pain and the dark lord smiled, glad to see him finally break.

"Show your brother the way Regulus" Voldemort hissed softly as he held out his hand and Regulus obediently knelt before him and kissed it. Even in his weakened state, Sirius growled with fury.

Voldemort flicked his wand at the man on the floor and Regulus watched in horror as Sirius writhed on the floor, his screams now hoarse. He could hear another person screaming and from the corner of his eyes he saw Hermione also being put under the curse by Bellatrix but that fact didn't register in his mind. Nothing did.

Sirius….his senses were overpowered by his brother and unable to watch anymore, he turned away numbly. It had been less than a minute, yet Regulus felt like it had been an eternity before the screaming stopped.

"I have appointments to keep and so I shall continue this at leisure" Voldemort hissed, moving away from the two panting forms on the ground. He gave a few instructions to Yaxley before turning to the younger Black.

"Go with Yaxley and then meet the rest of us in the grounds" He commanded before striding out of the room, Bellatrix and Lucius on his tail.

"Get up you filthy mudblood" Yaxley spat, gripping Hermione's arm and heaving her off the ground. Sirius hissed in anger and Yaxley simply smirked

"Keep the blood traitor in check Regulus. You can't be that useless" The death eater ordered.

Numbly Regulus bent to get a hold of his brother, but Sirius shook him off and after a few attempts managed to shakily get to his feet. Hermione wasn't having much success with staying on her feet either and it was only the painful grip on her hand that kept her up.

She was pushed roughly out of the room and Sirius simply followed, still managing to stay out of his brother's grip. Regulus who desperately wanted to steady his brother couldn't help but trail after, his wand pointed in front of him.

Upon reaching the top floor, they were pushed into a little room. Hermione almost fell to the ground, Sirius managing to steady her in the last minute.

"Looks like we have to wait for the idiots, Think you can entertain me with some brotherly exchange?" Yaxley asked with a cold laugh.

Sirius turned to look once at Hermione, a silent question in his eyes. She gave him a weak nod and though Regulus did not understand the exchange, he had no time to dwell on it for Sirius had turned to him.

Those eyes held no warmth yet there was no burning hatred. They were blank and it made him involuntarily take a step back. Luckily he was spared from that haunting look when the Carrows arrived on the scene.

Hermione caught sight of Alecto and Amycus first and her heart sank. Could their night get worse? She exchanged another fleeting glance with Sirius before they were tied up. The first two took their leave and the Carrows sat by the door paying almost no attention to the couple.

Not that they needed to, Both Sirius and Hermione were still reeling from the pain. Time passed by and they couldn't bring themselves to speak. Sirius could bet that it was nearly an hour when he Hermione's eyes suddenly widened.

"Can you transform?" She mouthed quietly. He shrugged and then winced from the pain.

"When she is close enough for me to get the wand" Hermione said before turning to the Carrows.

"Send me Voldemort" She said in a clear voice. The two at the end flinched at their master's name and then stood up angrily.

"How dare you say the dark Lord's name?" Alecto raged.

"Whatever, Call him" Hermione answered.

"No one demands for the dark lord! He will see you when he pleases" Amycus answered coldly, that coming after a hard slap across her face. The dark lord had only prevented curses.

"Why? Has he gone out?" Hermione asked after a moment, knowing full well that he had. The Carrows burst out laughing and Alecto came forward then, lifting the brunette's chin.

"I see what you are doing. But its usele-" She began to say when Sirius suddenly transformed.

As a grim his form was much larger and despite the shackles he could reach across to almost half of the small room. He leaped on her with a dangerous growl and as she fell backwards in shock, Hermione managed to get the wand.

A frozen Amycus noticed Hermione take the wand and acted quickly, but she was simply faster. A full body bind curse had the other death eater falling to the ground with a loud thud. Instantly Hermione removed the shackles on Sirius's legs and the grim automatically moved to stand completely atop Alecto. With another flick, Hermione's own shackles came loose.

She put another full body bind curse on Alecto and Sirius transformed back. Hermione moved to Obliviate the death eater's memory of the grim, not that it would do much for Peter would have certainly given those details by now. Sirius was moving around the room, trying to find an exit.

"There is no way we can use the door" he said. Hermione gave him a calculating look.

"There isn't a choice" She said even as she picked up Amycus's wand and threw it at the Marauder.

Suddenly Sirius's ears picked up some voices from below. On instinct he moved to the lone window instead and tugged it open.

"We are on the third floor Sirius" Hermione said in alarm as she followed him.

"We can apparate once we are on the grounds" He answered, even as he blasted the iron grills on the window into pieces. Hermione looked at him in pure terror.

"Trust me. I will catch you" He said urgently, before turning to heave himself through the small hole of the window.

"Sirius! I don't do heights" Hermione called but he had already jumped and she rushed to the window in horror. Sirius transformed as he fell and suddenly it looked more like he was gliding through the air than falling. Once he hit the ground fairly safely, he transformed again and motioned for her to follow.

She was positive that someone was on the steps by now and having no other choice, she squared her shoulders and pushed herself through the window. The air whooshed past her

and the ground came flying up as she tried hard to hold back her scream.

She landed against something soft and the dog whined in pain as it broke her fall, the force making it kneel on the ground. Two loud snaps were heard but neither registered the sound. Sirius transformed back and holding on to each other for dear life they tried to apparate, realizing a bit too late that they couldn't.

A curse came flying down, missing them by an inch. In shock they looked up to see Bellatrix hanging out the window. Another red light came at them and on instinct he heaved Hermione aside making her yelp. He swung around to see her on the ground. His eyes found her broken ankle and his heart sank, realizing then what the snap was.

The curses were raining down faster and Bellatrix was yelling at people to head to the grounds. Hermione was struggling to keep up the barrier, deflecting away the curses as best as she could.

"Sirius?! Your wand!" She called out in panic and the strings to his heart tugged as he realized what the second snap had been. Gritting his teeth he shook his head in a negative.

"Run!" was all Hermione said as she stood up, balancing on one foot. He tugged her in the opposite direction of where she was trying to head.

"There used to be a window somewhere here" He said, deciding that with the state she was in, the possibility of them running out to safety was bleak and choosing instead to enter the manor again. It was their best bet, seeing that no one would think to look inside and it would buy them some time.

She nodded and just as the footsteps turned to the corner, she had managed to disillusion them both. With Sirius balancing her, they found the window which luckily had only thin glass. Quickly breaking it open, they both jumped in and Hermione forced it to fix itself again before sinking into the floor by his side.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked her in surprise.

"I couldn't get the invisibility charm to work on this wand and there wasn't much time to keep trying!" She wailed in reply assuming correctly that he was talking about the disillusionment.

"Undo this Mione! Its one thing if they can't see us, a wholly another thing if we can't see each other!" He commanded. She listened on instinct and he sighed in relief

"I could think you are right there and completely not notice if you were hit! Not a chance I'm willing to take" he explained before moving towards her, inspecting the break.

"I made it worse running, I doubt either of us can fix it now" She answered. He nodded with a deep frown on his face.

"I know where the floo is but I don't know if it's restricted. Voldemort could be back anytime and I can't think of any other way out!" He mumbled before asking "Why couldn't we apparate?"

"I think we need to be branded for that" She answered and he nodded, that's what he had thought. Only knowing that didn't really help.

"I need a wand" Sirius said abruptly.

"What?" Hermione asked, distracted from her line of thought.

"Mione, we don't seem to be having too many options here and it's a matter of time before they realize where we are. I would much rather face them with a wand in hand" he answered.

She looked at him intently before holding out her wand. He rolled his eyes and a slight smile graced his face.

"I meant I would rather both of us were armed" Sirius corrected. She looked at him intensely for a minute before sighing. They were doomed anyway. She raised Alecto's wand when he suddenly gripped her hand tight.

"We apparated in!" He said bluntly. She looked surprised before the fact dawned on her.

"On the grounds!" She said excitedly and his answering smile was dazzling.

This time she first numbed her leg and then raised the wand, summoning theirs. It probably was in the room where they had been with Voldemort. As soon as she had cast the summoning charm, she turned around and blasted the wall off. The death eaters who were scattered across the grounds turned towards the source of the sound and the two ducked the colorful lights, praying the wands would zoom in already.

For once lady luck seemed on their side and Sirius saw the wands coming at them from within the manor. Risking a moment, he stepped out of Hermione's shield and grabbed their wands from mid air and threw the brunette hers.

Alecto's wand was thrown to the ground as she caught hers, now more confident they ran forward meeting the death eaters head on. She kept close to Sirius who amidst all the curses suddenly swung his foot in the air. It caught Dawlish in the gut and he promptly slumped forward.

Hermione turned her back on the rest of the death eaters, catching hold of Sirius and the groaning man. If they could apparate within when held by a death eater, they could damn well apparate out the same way and that's exactly what they did as they left the manor and its inhabitants behind, landing instead into the ocean.


	54. Chapter 54

The first place she had thought of was shell cottage. True the place did not exist in this time but that was where she had escaped to the last time she was in Voldemort's lair and that was the first place that came to her mind.

Sirius felt the salty water enter his mouth as he gasped and sunk down, gripping his shoulder hard. It was still too dark for Hermione to see the pouring blood but it didn't take her more than a second to notice he had been splinched.

Leaning forward she realized that a curse had caught her in the last minute and that she too was losing too much blood. With effort she pointed her wand at him and then herself, stopping the flow of the red liquid quite effectively. She couldn't heal the wound completely though and as they squinted through the dark, studying each other; they began to realize for the first time the true extent of the damage they had faced in their last minutes there.

Dawlish was coming around and Hermione summoned the last of her energy to collide her fist with his nose. Sirius couldn't really stand and he knew she wasn't in any position to either but they needed to get home and that thought was all that kept him conscious.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The Potter manor found itself housing frantic inhabitants. It was nearly half past two and the night was dying, yet there was no sign of Sirius or Hermione.

James had first gotten worried at 11 but Lily had shushed him saying they were grown ups and could spend a little while out without having a curfew to stick to. At 12 she had agreed to go downstairs and wait for them, but only because she couldn't stand his nagging.

"You are paranoid James. They'll be fine" She had said. But he knew they weren't.

"I know when something is wrong with Sirius" He had answered before proceeding to go downstairs and wake his parents.

"They should be back soon" His father had said, but the older couple had stayed up all the same.

Fifteen minutes past twelve, James was urgently trying to contact Sirius through their mirror only to receive no response whatsoever. That was when everyone started to worry. For the marauders _always_ answered the mirror no matter what.

Two hours had passed since then and the four were still in the living room, by now absolutely beside themselves with worry. Knowing nothing but the fact that they had gone to a dinner, the Potters had no leads and nowhere to start looking.

James was pacing the room when the fireplace flashed green. In a fleeting moment of relief he swung around only to let the feeling run past. He froze in horror as he saw his father catch Sirius just before he fell. Hermione was already in Lily's arms.

"James get your aunt!" Mrs. Potter commanded before calling loudly for twinkle.

He couldn't move, his eyes were fixed on the couple. His father had managed to put Sirius into one couch and Dorea and Lily were gently carrying Hermione into the other.

"JAMES! GO!" His mother commanded. When he didn't move, Lily rushed to the fire place and grabbed the floo powder from the nearby mantle.

"McKinnon Manor" She called in a trembling voice. But James still couldn't move.

He could find himself in any emergency and still manage to move but seeing Sirius like that made him lose all control over his body. He was still standing there frozen when the fireplace flashed a third and fourth time that night.

His aunt appeared, followed after by Marlene and Lily. Louisa McKinnon nee Potter was one of the best healers of St. Mungo's and as the woman knelt by the couple and began to work, Lily guided him slowly into the arm chair.

"What happened?" Alexis Mckinnon asked stepping out of the fireplace after having entrusted their sleeping son to the house elf.

"We don't know anything. They passed out almost instantly" Charlus answered.

Those were the only words spoken that night.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It was almost noon and the house was still deadly quiet, Marlene and Lily had both fallen into an uncomfortable sleep, that being even after drowning cups of tea all through the night. The adults were seated in the kitchen table, discussing the issue in quiet whispers.

James sat alone in the couch opposite the transfigured bed where Hermione and Sirius were both lying fast asleep. Most injuries had been superficial and were healed quickly, only her leg requiring some extra time.

Hermione stirred first; sitting up groggily she looked at Sirius's sleeping form. The various cuts were closed and the color was returning to his skin. She smiled softly, kissing his forehead and tracing a finger where he had bitten his lower lip before slumping back into him.

But that had been hours ago and she hadn't even seemed to notice where they were or hear Marlene and Lily when they called out. James kept his eyes on his brother willing him to wake up.

Sirius obliged a good twenty minutes later. His eyes fluttering open, trying hard to keep them that way he sat up, only to have a massive head rush that made him fall back into the bed. The others had rushed in, James helping him sit up but when he tried to move Hermione off of Sirius, the taller Marauder shook his head in a negative.

"How is her leg?" He asked in a hoarse voice that barely sounded like him.

"It will heal in a few days" Louisa answered softly. He nodded before studying the brunette in his arms for a long moment. Once his inspection was complete and he seemed satisfied, he turned back to James.

"Sorry mate wasn't in any real state to reply" He said, trying to sound casual. James gulped; the hoarse voice and the effort Sirius was putting into the few words worrying him.

"Prat" James replied in a strained voice, trying to go along with the act.

"What happened son?" Charlus asked quietly. Sirius's face instantly darkened, the throbbing in his head seemed to increase and subconsciously his hands tightened around the girl in his arms. She stirred at the sudden pressure.

"Sirius?" She called; her voice equally hoarse after all the screaming. His expression instantly cleared.

"Yes love" he answered with a slight smile; the fact that they had survived and were back home safe dawning on him for the first time.

"We got home?" Hermione asked, now more aware of her surroundings as Lily and Marlene grinned at her happily and Mrs. McKinnon handed her some more medicine.

"I don't remember it either" He answered. She frowned for a moment, taking time to relive everything and come to terms with it.

"Shrieking shack?" she asked racking her brains to understand what happened after the ocean.

"I guess…yes I think so…we used to access the floo from there to home before…" Sirius answered also searching his brain for answers.

The others were listening to the exchange, James noticing how Hermione pressed closer to Sirius and he held her hand tighter as they both thought of whatever had happened the day before.

A few more minutes of confusing exchange later, they told their story quietly, but left out the parts about Regulus and the exact location where they – so to say Hermione – had dined. She smiled with pride as they mentioned how Sirius had refused to bow and he chuckled weakly when she brought Pettigrew up, remembering her expression from before.

"You need to sort your priorities right" He said making her grin in reply. Without Ron there to harp on the line everyday, it had been quite a while since she heard it.

The others stared in horror and disbelief. James couldn't think beyond how many times they could have died and no one noticed the look in their eyes when they mentioned the unforgivables.

"When you said you weren't safe outside Hogwarts I didn't take it quite so literally" Lily stated in a quiet voice. Hermione smiled in reply.

"Two weekends in a row, let's hope they don't get third time lucky" Marlene said weakly. Hermione's smile vanished. Oh how desperately she wanted a quite weekend and how well she knew she wasn't going to be getting one.

Twenty minutes after that, once Charlus had assured that he would inform Alastor and Albus, Hermione and Sirius excused themselves to their room, dropping into bed and curling up as close as they could.

"It killed me" Sirius said quietly, making her turn to him enquiringly.

"When Bellatrix put you under the curse and you screamed, I so wanted to give in" He confessed.

"But you didn't and I've never been more proud of you Sirius" She answered with a smile. He looked at her with hurt filled eyes and her heart melted at the look.

"You do know that I love you right?" He asked, sounding like a child seeking assurance. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, not believing that he was feeling guilty so unnecessarily.

"You not giving in only means you are stronger than even you knew. It has nothing to do with us" Hermione consoled before kissing him softly.

A short stretch of silence later Sirius sighed, his thoughts returning to his brother. He had seen nothing but fear and disbelief in the younger boys eyes and it had warmed him a bit, given him a little hope even.

"I hope the idiot snaps out of it already" He muttered. And Hermione didn't need to be a genius to know who he was talking about.

"Its wont take too long now" She answered, pressing his hands to her lips in a silent sign of assurance. They stayed silent again for a long time, before she pushed herself up from bed.

"I think its time we get the ring" She said thoughtfully. He arched a single eyebrow in response.

"They are going to start tracking us, we should slip away and get it when we can" She answered.

"We are going to have more trouble slipping away from home than anything else" He sighed. He had seen the look James had given him and knew that the other Marauder wasn't going to let him out of his sight anytime soon.

And sure enough, at that very minute James was swearing to the others downstairs.

"Damn it! I thought I'd have to keep an eye on Mione but now Sirius too!" he was saying loudly.

"After everything Sirius said, I don't think Voldemort is going to forget him soon" Marlene agreed.

"Why couldn't he simply keep quite for once in his life?" Lily asked exasperated.

"His defiance was what had Voldemort interested enough to keep him alive Lily" Charlus said quietly.

"It's also going to make him come after Sirius now!" Marlene protested.

"I don't think he thought they were going to make it out of there dear" Louisa answered her daughter and James shuddered.

"I would personally prefer to hold my head high in my last minutes" Alexis said, Charlus nodding by his side, both men earning hard glares from their wives.

"The war seems so much closer home, first the Prewetts and now this…" Dorea said quietly, though the woman had absolutely no idea how right she was.

* * *

**A/N : **News flash - There was a little accident (miia is fine) but she's trying not to stress out so i'll be updating the remaining three chapters saved up here...i suppose she'll be back by then but yeah...


	55. Chapter 55

The time following their escape had seen the Death eaters in an uproar. Seven families had been killed and both of them were taking it personally.

What had happened to Hermione and Sirius was a universal secret and of course the entire order knew. The senior members had taken it rather gravely, feeling much like Dorea had, that the war was quickly escalating. The younger members had been aghast and only Gideon and Fabian had grinned and welcomed Sirius into their heroes club, not that it lasted after Dorcas had her say in it.

The couple, now so obviously wanted by Voldemort found it rather difficult to deal with the extra sets of eyes now watching their every move. James was stalking Sirius through the day even when he was doing nothing more than work on his bike and when Lily wanted to drag him away she ensured that Remus was there to give him "company" instead.

In office, Hermione had it no better. Gideon or Fabian under strict orders from Cassie stayed by her side most times of the day, bringing their work into her cabin if they had to and Frank was no different. But in her case it was much more necessary seeing that there were countless times when she had to cross paths with Yaxley or Dawlish to name a few.

But if the attention bothered them before, it was nothing like how they felt right now. After having decided to go get the ring bright and early on Saturday morning, they were both dreading the weekend. They didn't find any amount of precaution to be enough and after the close call only last week the couple couldn't be blamed.

Hermione in particular found it more difficult to spare time for their research. What with the hike in the murders and the added up paper work from the trial, she felt like she was drowning in work and then there was the constant nagging worry about Cassie. The witch's time was running out and fast and Hermione had no ideas about it whatsoever.

So it was no surprise that she gladly let Sirius take over searching for the possible curses Voldemort would have been inclined to use. Being a Black, his knowledge of dark arts were far greater than he ever liked to reveal and for once they seemed to be serving him.

Narcissa was one of the best curse breakers and thanks to all the time she spent with books about powerful enchantments and ways to break them, Sirius knew quite well exactly what books would contain the information he seeked.

But unlike his initial worry about finding the right books anywhere outside of the Black family library, it was getting to read through them that was proving difficult. Hermione had managed to get Dumbledore to give them free access to the restricted section of the library and more importantly the books he had removed from those shelves but Sirius only ever managed to read them through the nights.

For one, he couldn't simply sit in the living room of the Potter household and read about the blackest of magic and of course he never was alone. However he probably would have managed to sneak away somehow had it not been for another task he had set for himself.

As another aftermath of their visit to the Lestrange Manor, Sirius had vowed to add more enchantments to his bike. Four days of slogging on it had finally paid off and now he could summon it to appear next to him anywhere he wanted, including within the Hogwarts castle itself

So now that that task too was done and there was only one day to actually look up more curses, he found James and Remus's constant presence around him highly irritating and it took him every ounce of control to not snap at the two.

The three of them were in the shed again, sitting idle. James was gushing – in a very manly way mind you – about the latest broom that Lily had promised to buy him as their wedding gift. Remus was enquiring if the wedding couple in general bought each other gifts.

Sirius having given up sitting in a place was leaning against his bike paying no attention to them, thinking instead of a line of curses and counter curses in a sequence that only made sense to him.

"OYE!" James shouted throwing the nearby mechanic's manual at him. On instinct Sirius growled. Remus raised a surprised eyebrow at the response and James seemed annoyed.

"Did you hear a word I said?" The bespectacled Marauder snapped.

"Yeah, Can't wait for the Nimbus series to come out. I heard" Sirius replied a bit harshly.

"No. We moved on to the next topic ages ago" James replied, glaring at his brother and crossing his arms in front of him.

"Oh joy" Sirius answered sarcastically, nettled by the glare. It wasn't like he had asked them to hang around him every minute of every day.

"Sirius" Remus warned quietly, he could see James was losing his temper and a blow up between them was the last thing anyone needed.

"Fine" Sirius said through clenched teeth "What pray tell were you two talking about?" He asked.

"You" James answered bluntly and despite all the annoyance, Sirius's eyes widened.

Was he that bad? He did pretend like he was paying attention didn't he? To think they had been so confident that he wasn't listening to actually talk about him when he was right there was a bit embarrassing.

_ They are just trying to help. They are worried. Be nice Sirius. You would do the same if it was them. _He chanted to himself before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I haven't been listening. There are just other things on my mind" He said, throwing them both a look of sincere apology. Convinced, James returned his smile and Remus patted for him to sit back down with them.

"I need some space guys" Sirius said as gently as he could, even while declining the offered seat. He saw the flash of hurt on their faces and felt instantly felt guilty.

"Its not that I don't appreciate you both watching my back because Godric knows I do. I really, really do but I just….there is so much I am still trying to come to terms with….I need to deal with all of it before I can discuss brooms or bikes again…" Sirius sighed.

"We know it's difficult Sirius… But you need to let us in or we can't help" Remus said softly, coming over and placing a hand on his arm.

Oh perfect, Moony was going to counsel him. No offense, he loved it when the Marauder did that, but was it too much to ask that he choose another day for it? Even tomorrow and he would gladly spill.

"Yeah mate, we were only discussing brooms because I couldn't think of anything better to cheer you up" James said, also coming over to stand by his side.

Exactly then his mirror became warmer. Hermione. Perfect. He thought as he reached into his pocket. The other two waited and he knew they would take it personally if he didn't answer.

"Mione" He said in a strained greeting.

"Another trial came up! It doesn't look like I'm going to be getting any time off and I might be late" She said, worry ringing in every word.

"Right" He replied, now she was busy too and he hadn't the time to work anything out either.

"Love? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, slightly less hysteric now that she noticed he was down.

"Not really…No" Sirius admitted frankly and his friends threw him worried glances.

"What happened?" She asked instantly concerned.

"Nothing, just woke up late, spent my morning in the shed" He answered plainly.

"Oh." She said, as understanding dawned.

"Yeah…." Sirius agreed quietly.

"Do you want me to-?" She began, though not really sure what she was about to offer.

"No focus on your work…I was just going to talk to James and Remus" He cut across.

"Talk?" Hermione repeated weakly. There was tomorrow for that, though she couldn't say it out loud, guessing by now that the other two were around. But Sirius understood.

"Yeah…I might have lost focus and drifted away half way through their conversation" Sirius answered. James snorted and she sighed.

"Sirius….hun if-" She began but he cut across again.

"Relax love, Moony is already on it" He said, a smile managing to form itself on his face.

"Oh good, then I rest my case" She said, the relief quite obvious to all of them and just like that she was gone.

"Her faith in me is gratifying" Remus said, giving Sirius his best smirk.

"Right, don't worry you'll get over the rule soon. I did." Sirius answered with a grimace.

"What rule?" James asked curious.

"Trust Moony's judgment, your instinct and my word" Sirius repeated her line promptly. She had said that to him quite often and he knew it was something she followed like a golden rule though he never understood why.

"I never get over the feeling that she can read our minds" James muttered.

"More like our souls" Remus said.

Sirius simply shrugged. It was another thing he had gotten over. She knew many odd things about them and when asked about some of the more comic details, she would simply grin and shrug.

"But its about you now mate" James said and the damper was back on him.

He sighed; of course they wouldn't get distracted. Now what was he supposed to say? As a rule he didn't like to lie but how was he supposed to tell them he couldn't find the right curse?

He sunk to the floor, closing his eyes and thought of how Hermione always phrased her sentences, carefully sprinkling them with vague truths. Now if only he could take a leaf out of her book.

His mind however seemed to focus on other things when she came up. His thoughts, getting a life of their own as they entered the grandiose room, Voldemort… Bellatrix… Cruciatis…Hermione's screams…Regulus….his kid brother…

"He's stuck in my head mate" Sirius said, the words slipping from his lips before he even realized he was saying it out loud.

"Voldemort?" James asked, sinking down by his brother and putting an arm around his shoulder.

Sirius nodded but before Remus could say anything, he changed his mind. He would tell them the truth, not only would it make him feel better but it might give him the chance to leave the room and get back to work.

"Regulus" He whispered softly and they stiffened just like he knew they would.

"What about him padfoot?" Remus asked softly.

"He was there….the damned snake used him against me…" Sirius sighed.

"What do you mean he was there?" James asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

"He got Regulus to bow and kiss his hand in front of me…just because I refused to" Sirius said clenching his hand.

"Wait! He took the mark? Already?" Remus asked in surprise.

He nodded. Yes and is probably responsible for one of the murders in the past week. Sirius thought. Sweet soft Regulus…He didn't want to think of the monster the boy had become.

"I need space" Sirius repeated quietly, standing up. This time neither Marauder made to stop him. And he gladly went back to his room, sealed it shut, forced his brother out of his head and focused on the task ahead.


	56. The ring

**A/N :** I am back! :) took longer than i expected but god it feels good to be back!

* * *

Madame Pomfrey walked briskly through the castle halls with a collection of little vials in her hand, stopping only upon reaching the chambers of the head of Gryffindor house. Knocking the door and entering after a short reply, she found the Animagus witch sitting rather stiffly with her lips pursed.

Initially the Medi- witch thought it was the worry but then her eyes fell on the two boys also seated in the room and she sighed. Remus stood up politely in greeting and James was grinning widely at her, raising his hand in a salute.

"Of course, if one of them is involved the other two can't be far away" She mumbled and the boys beamed proudly.

After Sirius left them last morning, they hadn't seen much him at any time except during meals when he briefly came down, ate a bit and immediately vanished to his room. James suspected that Sirius only spoke of his brother so that they would leave him alone a bit; Remus disagreed thinking he really was bothered by it.

They had argued over it that night with Lily who was taking over from a highly distracted Hermione and helping them make the Wolfsbane potion. She thought that there was a possibility that both of them were right and in reality that was true.

They had both given in but had vowed to keep a closer check on the fellow Marauder. So the next morning when they heard Sirius informing Charlus that he and Hermione needed to go to Hogwarts, they didn't think that where he was really headed.

It was time to bring out the map and sure enough within twenty minutes of entering the castle, both of them had gone down to the shack and then vanished to god knows where. They waited for a good fifteen minutes for the dots to appear on the map again and when it didn't, the two had decided to go down to the castle themselves.

And that's exactly where they were now, sitting across Minerva McGonagall and pestering her for details that they knew she had, after all the couple had spent their twenty minutes with the deputy headmistress.

Needless to say she refused to say a word, declaring that them stalking Sirius wasn't going to save him if Voldemort was around the corner and that it was childish to follow him around.

She might have a point but that didn't mean they were going to leave, especially not now that Madame Pomfrey asked how much longer it was going to take before they returned. Minerva had quite crisply said that they should show up soon before silence fell in the room.

The two Marauders sat through the next half hour looking from one witch to the other, undeterred by the silence both women held. At long last, the fireplace flashed and Hermione and Sirius stepped or rather fell out.

Instantly the two women rushed over, Minerva grabbing Hermione and Pomfrey holding Sirius up. James and Remus gaped at the couple, what on earth had happened? They hadn't gone looking for death eaters again had they?

"Anything either of you can tell me would help" The resident healer of Hogwarts was saying.

"I put the curse to solidify the blood, it was the only way I could think of to contain the poison" Sirius said almost immediately.

James stirred; hold on, the bluish black on them was done by Sirius? He cursed himself and Hermione? What the heck? Remus too was looking at them with shock, why were they poisoned?

"Make yourself useful Mr. Potter and fetch the salves for the poison" Madam Pomfrey ordered. Sirius's head snapped up at the name and Hermione froze, noticing the extra company for the first time.

" ! The salve!" Madame Pomfrey called again but once more James found himself unable to move and it was Remus who had to numbly hand out the vial.

"Not bad Mr. Black, it hasn't spread. I need to drain this out and a bit of blood replenishing potion with the salve and some rest can fix this" Pomfrey said, inspecting her patients for other injuries.

"But he almost passed out-" Hermione began.

"Nausea and floo travel don't agree, that's all" Sirius said quickly, still making an effort to avoid meeting the other Marauders in the eye.

"I was talking about the nausea! Sirius don't you dare down play this" Hermione warned. Regardless of James and Remus's presence she wasn't going to let him unattended.

"Hermione is right Sirius, your friends can be handled later. Now what was that about the nausea?" McGonagall asked her former student and if Sirius was surprised at being addressed by his first name, he didn't show it.

"It took a bit of energy and I feel drained" He admitted. Madame Pomfrey nodded and reached for another potion he had to take.

Once he gulped it down, she turned to the other two. Eyeing them for a long moment, she knew they wouldn't leave and she had instead resorted to the same option as she did with remus, warning them to keep silent and far enough away.

James watched as Madam Pomfrey swished her wand, numbed their senses and then proceeded to cut open the bluish skin. Working fast she drained out the blood and he grit his teeth as he saw the color fade from both of them.

Remus too stayed silent but he didn't have the practice the other Marauders did and watching his friend that way was relatively new to him. However he trusted the medi-witch who was now liberally using the salve on their skin and closing the cut.

Finally the witch handed them the sleeping draught but he hesitated, his eyes shifting to Hermione's. She sighed and also put the potion back down. Understanding the need for privacy, Minerva excused herself to go report to the headmaster and Poppy took leave to return to the hospital wing.

"Explain" James said firmly as he eyed the couple. Sirius was looking faint as he rested his head back and closed his eyes.

In a way the day had gone better than they expected. Upon leaving the castle the two had apparated to the muggle village where Tom Riddle senior was buried. When Hermione pointed her wand at the grave and turned the bones within to dust in what she claimed was an act of precaution, Sirius gaped openly.

"The damn snake is a half blood?" He asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle. That's his real name" Hermione answered.

"And I am called the blood traitor…All of them worshiping a halfblood" Sirius had said, shaking his head at the absurdity.

They had proceeded down to the shack next. It was a few seconds before their eyes discerned the dilapidated building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to him a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. Its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime.

Cautiously, they stepped through the trees with low hanging branches and found the house covered in tall grass almost all the way till the broken porch of sorts in the front. Drawing their wands just in case, the two stepped carefully into the overgrown grass and they made their way in a bit before realization dawned.

"SIRIUS! This isn't grass!" Hermione cried out. He too seemed to have noticed a bit too late but the green tendrils were already searching for skin to strike. Snake weeds! One of the most deadly of the poisonous plants… She screamed as she felt the weeds begin to prick her skin, and having wrapped around so tightly, there was no way to run.

"It needs blood!" Sirius called out, remembering that it was the only offering that could free them from its hold. Instantly pointing his wand at his hand, he let a gash appear on his wrists.

Careful to not let the blood spill near him, he waited for it to bleed out a bit and shook it as far away from his person as he could. Hermione also realizing what needed to be done followed suit.

The instant the weeds felt the blood they divided like two large waves and swayed in the direction of the red liquid. Taking the chance when they could, they dashed all the way to the porch.

Once there, Sirius gripped the broken railing hard and panted, the distance was a lot more than they had expected. Before he could look up to check on her though the piece of wood gave way and he stumbled down, his bleeding hand directly within reach for the weeds.

He felt the pricks on his hand and it was a few minutes before Hermione could offer enough for them to let him go. In a flurry, she pulled him back over the edge and the two collapsed on the filthy floor.

But there was no time and acting as soon as he could, he aimed his wand at her legs, freezing the blood and just as her legs started turning blue, he repeated the procedure to his hand.

"How long will it hold?" She asked, her eyes fixed on his hand.

"An hour" Sirius answered, cursing Voldemort fluently under his breath.

"I can't believe we didn't notice what it was" She said thinking of the cave that also required a blood sacrifice.

"Blood thirsty snake" Sirius said, not realizing how in sync their thoughts were before pushing himself off the ground "Come on" He called.

There was still a dead snake hanging on the door and Sirius pushed it open with a look of utter disgust. The insides had a thick layer of dirt and fine dust accumulating on the floor and cob webs hung from every piece of the broken ceiling.

"They were all parseltongues, direct heirs of Slytherin" Hermione said as an explanation to the snake at the door even. Sirius whirled away from the mouldy food in one of the pots with surprise.

"That's not true! The Gaunts have no connection to Salazar Slytherin" He stated.

"But Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin" She protested, looking at his unreadable expression.

"Mione, I know the Slytherin bloodline quite well and believe me he isn't on it" Sirius answered quietly.

"Then the parseltongue?" She asked. He shrugged.

"There were other wizards who could speak to snakes, not necessarily descendants of the founder" He replied before adding "Besides the Peverell's were after Slytherin's time, the line starting somewhere in the seventh century"

She raised an eyebrow at the new information, surprised at Sirius's knowledge or the fact that Voldemort had nothing to do with Slytherin except studying in his house, she did not know. Sirius did not comment any further.

In silence they had searched the place, to come to the broken floor board. There was a small golden box lying beneath it. A golden box in a ruined old shack, how inconspicuous Sirius thought. Breaking the floor board completely, he knelt down and reached with the board to take the box out.

Setting it safely on the floor, he watched as Hermione tried to open it. To their utter surprise it opened with the simplest of charms to reveal an almost shabby ring with a black stone.

Of course, make the person believe that because the box is curse free, the ring will be too. Sirius thought as he broke the floor board in his hand into two and inserted one end of it into the ring.

Instantly the board began to blacken and Sirius dropped it seconds before the curse could touch him. As it fell outside the box, the floor to began to blacken and crumble. Hermione backed away quickly, noticing that except for the box anything that the ring touched decimated.

Sirius watched the curse spreading when Hermione shot the box to fall on the ring. They waited a safe distance away but the box on the ring seemed to contain the curse and slowly the two of them made their way back near the ring.

Sirius by now recognized what the exact curse was, drew his wand again and carefully used the other piece of floor board he was holding to urgently flip the ring and box over. Once it was inside, he focused every bit of his magic to break the curse wishing for his cousin for probably the first time in years.

After a couple of attempts, he fell back to the floor, the curse finally lifted from the ring. Hermione was at his side in an instant, steadying him as he tried to stand again, the energy spent on breaking the curse taking quite a toll on him.

He gave her a weak smile which she gratefully returned. She couldn't have even dreamed of doing this without him, she thought as she switched the ring with its duplicate and put the box back under the floor board.

Neither had spared any thought for the resurrection stone as Hermione quickly put it into her beaded bag. It came as another surprise when they found that they could apparate out of the ruined house and back to the shrieking shack, taking the floo into the castle since he was in no real state to walk.

So now they were back where they started, At McGonagall's chamber as they tried to tell James and Remus a believable story without having to outright lie to them.


	57. Padfoot and Prongs

Sirius was in a brilliant mood since the morning and all the excess alcohol in his system helped a fair bit. It had been two weeks since Dumbledore had saved him and Mione from having to answer awkward questions from the Marauders and tonight was James's bachelor party.

The twins, Frank and the three Marauders had sauntered through various pubs on his insistence and after a round of drunk Quidditch, they were all sprawled on the grounds below.

"Padfoot?" James called, clapping his shoulder as he plopped to the ground by his side. Sirius remained stretched out on the ground, not moving, despite James's continuous prodding.

"Oye! Mate?" James called but Sirius remained still as stone.

"Sirius?" James pouted cutely. When Sirius still refused to move, James got on top of him.

Sirius looked at James seated quite comfortably on his chest and slowly a smirk spread out on his face. Quickly he dislodged the Potter heir and once James was the one on the ground, Sirius reached for the already messy hair and ruffled it up.

James for his part tried to do the same, but Sirius was quite successfully managing to keep his oh so precious hair safely out of the other boy's reach. Of course it was only a matter of minutes before the two were seen rolling around on the ground like little children and the scene was so delightful that even a drunken Remus managed to heave himself off the ground to watch.

"Sirius?" James panted a while later. The two of them were lying out of ear shot of the rest and gazing up at the sky.

"Yea?" Sirius asked turning to look at his best mate with a lopsided grin.

"I'm…you are…mate I can't…without you…" James struggled, trying to explain without words, everything in his head.

"You don't have to say it mate, I understand exactly what you mean" Sirius replied with a slight smile.

"No Sirius, I want to say it" James said sitting up quickly. Sirius looked at him for a long moment, the conversation once again silent, only broken by James vigorously shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

"We never say things out loud to each other. We haven't done it. Not once in all these years and I don't care if we end up sounding mushy mate but I want to talk." James said firmly.

"Prongs, we don't need to say-" Sirius began, also pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Yes we need to padfoot, cuz we are going to be aurors and the best there ever was and god knows how many enemies we'll make. So if something happens, I don't want you to be the only one who has never heard how I feel about you" James said quietly.

The delighted daze was now being quickly replaced by a sort of sober thoughtfulness.

"That first day on the station when I was trying to sneak around with the cloak and you saw my feet, stepped on it and winked before walking away? I knew then that I would track you down and try to be friends." James began with a smile.

"Then on the train with Snivellus? I know you said that you would break tradition only because you wanted to side with me over him…I knew then that I didn't care if you were a Slytherin and that we could still try be friends." He continued earnestly.

"And your sorting? Mate I knew you wanted to be in Slytherin, I knew you were stunned, even upset that you were in the wrong house. I knew it hurt you but you were laughing it off and I didn't want to make you talk about it if you didn't want to." He said softly.

Sirius laughed, he knew James had noticed that he wasn't ecstatic about his sorting like he pretended but he owed the Potter heir the truth now and so held up his hand.

"The hat, it put me in Gryffindor not because I belonged there Prongs, it put me there because I was too arrogant. I didn't see the point in wearing an ugly old hat when I was so sure where I would end up and it didn't want to be deemed useless by an eleven year old." Sirius admitted. James merely shrugged. He expected something like that.

"It said that it wouldn't make a mistake twice, that it would defy what it was made for, defy its own rules if it had to and put a student where he didn't belong because that was the one way to save things." The handsome Black continued.

"Now I suppose it meant that it didn't want to create another dark wizard, for that's what I would have been were I in Slytherin. I would be just like Bellatrix, probably worse because I would still not bow to Voldemort but challenge him maybe. But at eleven I thought it was being spiteful, trying to disgrace me and make me suffer in the wrong house. I swore then that the joke was on it, I swore to seamlessly fit in Gryffindor. I did it" He said with a victorious smile

"I couldn't have done it without you mate. But it stopped being about proving the hat wrong because now I'm proud of where I am. I wouldn't be the person I am now without you and I wouldn't have ever come to the point where I'm even grateful to the stupid hat for sorting me wrong." Sirius answered, his smile become softer now.

"You aren't the only one grateful for the wrong sorting mate. I can't see how things would have turned out if you weren't with us. I wouldn't have for the life of me figured out how to help moony or deal with Peter….. Besides I doubt either of us could have gone down in history for a record prank on the first day of school if we weren't together" James said, grinning widely.

"True and you needed me to bring out the devil in moony. Even together it took us months to wear him down and join us in a prank…imagine how long it would have taken alone" Sirius said, pretending to shudder at the thought and the two of them burst out laughing.

"And that first time with Lily? Merlin you pushed me into her with so much force, it hurt more than her hex but without it, I wouldn't be headed to the altar tomorrow." James chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"True that…but mate you and flower would have found each other anyway. It's meant to be. It always was. I knew it from the way you looked at her since the very first time" Sirius told him with a warm smile.

"Awww padfoot, you have learned to be modest" James teased.

"Another thing I beat you at" Sirius said, sticking his tongue out.

"Says the person who spent the past three hours strutting around in pubs like he was the most gorgeous thing to ever walk the planet..." James retorted.

"But prongsie, you know I am" Sirius laughed. James could only roll his eyes.

"That time in our second year when dad got seriously hurt and mom wasn't sure if he would even make it….? I was sure I was going to break down right there; I didn't know what to do. And yet when I saw you coming over, telling me you were late only because it took a bit of time to get Minnie far enough away from her office for you to use the floo… I felt like the whole world was right again. Within minutes you were holding mom's hand and consoling her and even managed to get her to sleep for a bit…I don't know how you did it padfoot but I know I couldn't have made it through the day without you…" The potter heir said gratefully

"I couldn't see that look on you mate; when you were almost tearful I knew I had to do something. I just knew I needed to see you smile or I would lose my mind" Sirius admitted, also thinking of the night Charlus had been badly hurt.

"That's one reason why I think you were in the right house all along; because you care so much. You pretend you don't, but you always do so don't deny it. It's not just about me. Lily told me about the one time in second year when you found her crying over Petunia and consoled her" James said casually. Sirius looked surprised.

"My first thought was to find you and send you over but she looked so broken and I couldn't help but do something about it. I wanted to tell you, then I thought she wouldn't look too favorably on it so I kept my mouth shut" he admitted.

"I don't blame you mate, plus I doubt I knew how to handle crying girls when I was twelve" James admitted.

"Ah, that's why you should have three cousins who constantly felt inferior to each other" Sirius laughed.

"All of them? Even Bellatrix?" James asked curious. Sirius never had told him anything of his family and the statement took him by surprise.

"She was too opinionated and strong willed to ever be the perfect well behaved pureblood princess like Narcissa, who was the pride of the entire family. Andy always thought she was too plain when compared to her sisters and Narcissa thought herself too weak when compared to the other two who on occasions managed to stand up to their family" Sirius answered with a swift smile, still disbelieving that he was actually sharing this with James.

"Andy isn't plain" James answered; not really knowing what else to say for he hadn't actually expected Sirius to do more than shrug in response.

"She is when compared to the other two. And Bellatrix can never be the model pureblood daughter, though I doubt she cares about that now. Narcissa isn't weak though. She was the only one who was needlessly being insecure" Sirius answered quietly.

James was by now trying hard not to gape at his brother. Sirius seeing the look gave a slight smile though his thoughts were on his cousin and they seemed to be returning to her quite a bit since the recent events.

"She was my favorite; I liked her more than Andy. That time in third year I got cursed? She did it, not Snape. I was begging her to not marry Malfoy and that was the last time we spoke. I still don't see what she likes in him, slimy spineless fool" Sirius admitted and now James's mouth was really hanging.

It took a few more minutes for James to regain any of his senses but when he did, he nodded. He couldn't for the life of him know what to say when the Black's came up. It always was a tougher topic for him than Sirius even.

"You liked the ice princess best. Right" James repeated in shock. This time Sirius reacted as expected and simply shrugged.

"Third year was tough though." James said suddenly, thinking back to how dull Sirius had been.

It had been a week before his thirteenth birthday when Orion had died and suddenly the young boy had become the new Lord Black and James knew how much Sirius struggled with that mantle. Not to mention that despite the strained relationship the father and son had had in the last two years of Orion's life, Sirius had been pretty badly shook up.

"Tough, but you were there to make it alright. I never did tell you how grateful I was that you took the same classes as I did even when you so blatantly hated both arithmacy and runes."

"It wasn't so bad, besides we pulled the best of our pranks that year" James answered with a grin.

"Some of them vengeful and cruel…I know you went along with most of that only because you wanted to cheer me up…" Sirius sighed.

"It was worth seeing you smile…anything is" James said honestly. He wouldn't regret doing anything if he had been for Sirius.

"Even seeing me snogging the brains out of your cousin?" Sirius asked grinning.

James scrunched his face at being reminded of that horrid phase during their fourth year when any time he and Sirius turned a corner, Marlene would be there, her hands automatically slinking around Sirius's neck and his existence soon forgotten by the rather enthusiastic couple.

"Prat!" James said, playfully punching Sirius's shoulder.

"She was good mate, I still would say one of the best" Sirius smirked and James narrowed his eyes.

"We are talking about everything tonight mate but that's still one thing I do not want to hear about" James said very clearly and Sirius laughed.

"She still chose you over me" James pouted suddenly. Sirius looked confused as he raised an eyebrow.

"When I punched you in the fifth year - Which I'm still sorry about by the way, I should have heard you out first, trusted that you wouldn't tell Snape of moony's furry problem without a reason – She screamed her lungs out and threatened to curse the living day lights out of me if I didn't go apologize that instant and the irony being that I was already looking for you anyway…." James said, shaking his head and clearing out the thoughts of that horrid day from his head.

Sirius was looking rather surprised. The two of them had broken up by the end of their fourth year and though they had always remained good friends, he still couldn't believe she had threatened James for him and never even mentioned it to him.

"Oh she screamed at me too; told me that whatever I had screwed up, I better set it right" he said with a fond smile.

"She was also the happiest – after me of course – when you finally moved in" James stated. Instantly Sirius's whole face darkened.

"I – Sirius, I'm sorry mate" he apologized, internally cursing himself for bringing that up.

The handsome Marauder remembered all too well the day in his sixth year when he had left his family for good and come to stay with the Potter's instead; but as happy as he was here, he did not like to think let alone talk of that day and so he simply shrugged. Seeing the dismissal in Sirius's action, James quickly changed the topic.

"But I suppose no year in Hogwarts was more entertaining than the last one, what wouldn't I give to see you pining after her like a love sick puppy again?" James chortled. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I got to watch the fun for over six years so you can see why I will have a difficulty picking my favorite year?" he said casually enough and James took the high road and stuck his tongue out.

A comfortable silence fell over them and the two lay back down, watching the night sky. James's eyes were on the brightest star in the sky. Sirius…how perfect, he loved his brother to no end but he was also one of the few people James truly respected.

"You are the strongest person I know Sirius. When I'm down, you can pull me up. When I'm happy, it's not complete unless I see you smile with me. When I lose hold of my temper, only you can control me. I have a lot of weaknesses padfoot but you are my one strength and without you I would lose my footing and go tumbling all the way to the bottom." he said sincerely, his eyes still fixed on the stars above.

"You are a part of me like no one can be James. One half of the person I am. I know many a time you feel like you cannot make me feel better but I depend on you just as much as you do on me mate" Sirius admitted, his eyes too fixed far away and his voice a bit strangled.

"Well I guess this wraps the emotional part of the night!" James said abruptly, and by his side the taller marauder sighed. How typical of the Potter heir.

"Git" Sirius mumbled and reached up to ruffle James's hair affectionately.

* * *

**A/N :** This chapter serves no particular purpose but i really wanted to add it and i hope you didn't mind. It is also in a way a tribute to my best friend! :) ~ miia


	58. The Wedding

It was well into the evening, the guests had already arrived and taken their seats. Their senses lulled by the beauty of the setting. Despite the darkening skies outside, the entire tent was set to suit the theme of the wedding – dawn.

The ceiling of the tent was bewitched to look like early hours of dawn and beautiful red batiste, chiffon and satin drapes hung elegantly from thin air in inconceivable patterns rustling lightly in the soft breeze.

The guests found themselves walking through the little paths paved between beds of red flowers and one could only marvel at the amount of work the girls had put in, be it in the flower beds or the lines of braided in decoration on the sides.

Each red flower they had placed represented something special. The radiant Amaryllis stood for splendid beauty, innocent looking Gloxina for love at first sight, pretty bridal roses and mallows for undying happy love, rows and rows of lilies representing the bride and for purity, delicate poppies as a symbol for declaration of love and finally sweet peony representing a happy marriage.

At the head of the tent, the altar had been decorated in similar fashion, for flowers hung from the low hanging bowery canopy almost all the way down to graze the groom's head. James stood with the ever confident smile, his glowing face adding to the radiance of the entire place.

Sirius stood beaming by his side, stunning as ever and showing off his perfectly white teeth as he smiled happily at the numerous guests who were sitting in little circles of their own and chatting away even as the soft music that flowed through the place.

"Mate what if she doesn't come?" James asked but Sirius could quite clearly see the merriment in his eyes. Of course James Potter wouldn't be insecure, the prat.

"I'll get up there and kiss you" Sirius answered flashing another blinding smile.

"You chose the best man but it's not too late to kick him out" Gideon chuckled from where the group of boys stood nearby.

"We'll get kicked out if they enter and see we are not in place" Remus commented. The young werewolf for a change looked extremely sophisticated and charming.

"True that," Fabian agreed. He knew Dorcas would murder them if everything and everyone were not in place when the bride entered.

Moments after the other boys returned to their seats the music stopped and the entire crowd fell silent with anticipation. James and Sirius looked up and the crowd turned their heads around to see the first bridesmaid walkout.

Alice stepped in gracefully. The bridesmaids were wearing a flaming red full length lux chiffon dress with flutter sleeves, a draped wrap v-neckline and pleated detail at skirt front; the chiffon covered golden sequin belt matched the dress as did the simple accessories she wore.

The guests seemed to forget how to breathe as the soft spoken girl was followed in by two tall gliding forms. Marlene and Dorcas looked even more stunning than they generally did as they floated in with proud smiles.

Hermione came next, her hair silky and tied up in a lose bun with a single fragile red anemone hanging from it. Her bright eyes searched for Sirius the instant she entered and her scarlet painted lips curved into a wide smile as she saw him wink.

The blushing bride came in last, her hand held securely by her father. If anyone had any doubts about Lily Evans's striking beauty till then, it was laid to rest with highest honor for dressed in grand, beaded tulle and crystal embroidered dress with trumpet silhouette and dropped waistline, she looked every bit like a princess right out of a fairytale.

Once across the aisle, Lily stood facing James, his hands clasping hers lightly. The assembled crowd could see a teary eyed Mrs. Evans at the front, sobbing into a piece of lace as the minister gave his speech.

"Do you James Charlus Potter take Lily Kathleen Evans as your rightful bride to love cherish and protect for the rest of your life?"

A solemn looking James Potter looked straight into the bright green eyes and answered with a loud and clear "I do". When it was Lily's turn, she stood straighter and possibly exuded more confidence than James himself for her answer rung through the room with absolute clarity.

Sirius found Hermione's eyes, smiling as he saw her blinking away the tears so she wouldn't have Cassie on her back for the trail dark trail of mascara.

"Then I declare you bonded for life" The wizard called, raising his wand high and showering the couple with silver stars that spiraled around their entwined figures. As the applause broke out, a chorus of bells were heard adding to the already loud din.

The ceremony was over and Lily had dissolved in tears as her mother enveloped her in a tight hug. James was laughing with the other marauders and the twins while a serious faced Frank stood dutifully by his mother.

All the bridesmaids had made their way to Molly and the three children she and Arthur held. Bill, Charlie and little Tonks were playing not too far away from Hermione who was scanning the crowd.

Somewhere in the middle of the rows of guests she saw a shock of blonde hair braided intricately and accessorized with a large sunflower. The witch was wearing a bright yellow dress just like her fiancé and seemed to be serenely explaining something to a bewildered Andromeda and her husband.

She smiled at the sight of her Ravenclaw best friend. The last she had seen the girl was during her stay at the burrow when the blonde had managed to drag Xenophilius to a walk and "accidentally" bump into Hermione. It was a pity the girl was a Rosier and was not allowed to associate with her sort for she would really like to meet Evanna more often.

When the blonde looked up and waved dreamily, Hermione's smile widened. This was her last chance to spend time with Evanna before the school year started for the younger girl and so she eagerly made her way over. She hugged the blonde tight before giving Xenophilius a wide smile, glad that he had managed to bring Evanna along.

"You look pretty but I was just telling Andromeda why everyone should wear sun colors to weddings" Evanna said in greeting.

"For luck" Hermione answered promptly as she remembered Luna's words. Evanna nodded.

"In fact, just the other day I was staying over with Cissa and I'd been trying to convince Dobby but he simply wasn't convinced until I wore my yellow jumper" Evanna stated.

Hermione felt her heart begin to race. Evanna had managed to talk to Dobby! She had told the girl all about how the little elf had helped them and the Ravenclaw had promised to help out, after all it was tradition that she always spent a week with Narcissa every summer.

"Who is Dobby?" Ted asked

"What were you trying to convince him about?" Andromeda asked with a frown.

"Dobby is the Malfoys elf and I have a sudden fetish for blue drapes cousin, hardly a crime" Evanna answered before saying "Ooh look a blibbering Humdinger" and floating away in its direction, dragging Xenophilius with her.

Hermione chuckled before excusing herself from the confused couple, happier now that the Ravenclaw had seemingly succeeded in her task. Having Dobby on her side made her feel simply ecstatic and she all but skipped towards Sirius.

The handsome Marauder was pleasantly surprised when his girlfriend threw herself into his arms, effectively distracting him from the conversation the boys had going. His friends burst out laughing as they watched Hermione pull him in and kiss him deeply. The couple however seemed unabashed and Sirius wasted no time to excuse themselves from the crowd.

The rest of the party passed in a blissful daze for twenty minutes after they snuck out, the groom himself came after them and dragged the two to the dance floor. Deciding to pay James back in kind, Sirius swept Lily away in the second dance but the messy haired beaming groom did not seem to be bothered one bit as he spun around with Hermione instead.

Hermione for her part had not had such a pleasant evening in a very long time. She danced with both James and Remus and even saved a dance each for little Bill and Charlie before spending the rest of the evening refusing to let go of Sirius.

"We are the last on the floor" He whispered with a smirk.

"One last dance" She answered pleadingly and he gladly obliged.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGBHSGBSHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The next morning came all too soon and Sirius watched amused as Hermione scrambled out of bed only to fall back on it with a loud groan. Her head hurt from all the drinks she had had and her feet were killing her.

It took another ten minutes before Sirius managed to coax her out of bed and into the shower. And now he eyed her muttering under her breath as she cursed the infinite number of files that lay scattered around her person. Sighing at what he had to do, he approached her tentatively.

"Mione? You haven't seen my shirt anywhere have you?" he ventured

"Which one love?" Hermione asked in a distracted tone.

"The old blue one that I haven't worn in ages?" Sirius said turning around with a frown. He could have sworn it had been there last week and he hadn't touched it since. Hermione stiffened a bit and it did not miss his notice

"Do you absolutely need it?" She asked him quietly. Confused, he nodded.

"Fine, it's got to be somewhere there, think you can find it by the time I get this done?" Hermione asked even as she handed him her beaded bag. Surprised, he took it.

How on earth had that shirt gotten in there? He thought even as he stared at the bag for a long moment.

"I don't wanna get bitten by bags in the morning" He said when she looked up with a raised eyebrow at his frozen form.

"Oh for merlins sake just open it Sirius. It knows you" She said dismissively as she tried to arrange her hair neatly.

Cautiously he pulled it open and tested with his fingers. It remained still and more confidently he put his hand all the way through, noticing for the first time how deep it truly was. Seeing his look of surprise, Hermione sighed.

"Your clothes will be somewhere on the right. Do not let the books fall though" She warned.

His clothes? Sirius wondered, nodding anyway as he tried to carefully feel for the shirt. Upon finding the first piece of clothing, he pulled it out to see his old shirt, only it wasn't the blue one he was looking for. Not wanting to disturb her, he put his hand in again, this time realizing that when she had said "his clothes" there were quite a lot.

He was still searching but she was already done and was coming over now.

"Oh honestly" She exclaimed, grabbing the bag and quickly summoning the shirt he needed. She held it out and he stared at her, watching as she stuffed the other shirt he had pulled out earlier back inside.

"Why is half my wardrobe in there?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to be clotheless if we are ever on the run" She answered very matter-of-factly.

He looked at her bewildered as she thrust the faded blue fabric into his hand and pecked him on the lip.

"Love you" she said before turning around and leaving the room, stuffing the bag into her dress as she went.

Sirius stood there a moment longer, trying hard to make sense of what she had said and when it finally sunk in he bounded downstairs happily only to collide into a very grim faced Moody.

* * *

**A/N : **Okay i've never really been to a christian wedding and have no clue about the dress or the ceremony or anything but well if any of you watch Grey's anatomy, you'd know the white dress i was trying to describe... :p


	59. Minerva's decision

The fire place flashed green and Sirius's heart seized, all he could think of was Hermione. It took him less than half a second to cross the room and his eyes screamed a silent question at his former head of the house. She returned the look with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Minerva? What is it?" Dorea asked in a panicked voice, the smile not really a comfort to any of them.

Minerva McGonagall felt a slight stab at her heart. She knew that the times were bad for the Potter household and she genuinely sympathized with them. The once warm cheerful house where everyone was welcome with an inviting smile was now gone. Every time the fire place flashed, they feared the worst news, especially when one of their numbers wasn't there.

She restrained a sigh with effort and her eyes quickly swept through the room. Lily was curled up on the couch buried into James's chest and the tear tracks were still there. James for his part was staring at her with absolutely no expression. Charlus looked grave as he sat across his son and Dorea, the ever transparent woman had fear and pain written across her face. Seeing them made her understand what Hermione was going through.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Two weeks ago, on the morning after the wedding, Moody had visited bearing grave news of the Evans's murders and the house had not been the same since. All five stages of grief were on display at the same minute.

Lily seemed to vehemently deny the words and simply refused to listen. James bargained and pleaded with Moody, begging him to say that the Evans's were actually not in when their place was burned down to ashes. Sirius flew into a blind rage, he could still see Lily's parents laughing and crying as they hugged their daughter goodbye and couldn't believe they were gone. Dorea instantly fell into depression, the light in her eyes turned off like a switch as she weakly sank down and let the tears fall. Charlus accepted the news numbly, for never in his whole life had he felt so utterly powerless.

Hermione however watched the scene as if it was playing out on a silver screen. She was there, standing in the same room as them, subconsciously clutching Sirius's hand but she didn't feel anything. Suddenly she saw the ocean of time between the occupants of the room and her. She saw how this must have happened the last time, Sirius would have probably been clenching both hands instead of holding hers, but apart from that, this scene had happened.

But she hadn't known. No one had told her. Neither Sirius nor Remus had mentioned this. She had assumed that the Evans's had been killed after Lily and James went into hiding. She thought they and perhaps Charlus and Dorea had been killed after the prophecy, after the small family had gone into hiding…she hadn't known.

That didn't stop her from feeling like the blood of their murder was on her hands. She was sure the death eaters would make their opinion on the wedding public. She had anticipated an attack during the actual ceremony and taken every precaution. She had been sure to make portkeys that the couple could carry on their person when they left for their honeymoon but the attack on Lily's family…she hadn't had a clue.

Hermione could also, for the first time in her life understand why or how Harry always managed to figure out a way to blame himself for everything that went wrong. Because even as her mind told her she wasn't really responsible, that she hadn't known, her heart weighed a ton and the guilt was over powering.

Things had gone steadily downhill from there. As the truth sunk in and Lily began to cry and starve herself, Hermione could do nothing but avoid those tormented green eyes. They reminded her of Harry when Sirius fell through the veil and that comparison only depressed her more.

A new routine fell into place. Every morning Charlus and Hermione would mechanically leave for work and then Sirius would spend his days comforting Dorea, holding Lily and getting her to eat or staying in the shed with James letting him vent, be it screaming, crying or even throwing punches. Sirius would remain their pillar of support.

And once they had returned to bed, he would cry in Hermione's arms, letting the pain he felt through the day out of his own system. She hated it. She hated seeing him like that and though she claimed it was the guilt she felt upon seeing the list of casualties on the paper that broke her and sent her running to McGonagall, she knew in her heart that it was Sirius's pain.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Minerva who had patiently waited as the generally composed brunette became frenzied and out of control had decided that it was about time Hermione stopped carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders for all the guilt was evidently killing her.

That decision was what had brought her here in search of Sirius. Hermione had been debating over telling him everything for quite a while now and Minerva had understood how difficult it was going to be to tell Sirius his own dark future, she had respected it even but now, Hermione needed help.

Only seconds had passed as Minerva thought through her decision again and she took a deep breath before turning to look directly at Sirius.

"Nothing is wrong Dorea, I simply need a word with Mr. Black" she said before turning to look at the handsome young man and adding "if you could follow me"

He nodded, slightly confused but somehow comforted by the familiar sight of his head of the house storming in and demanding for his presence, he followed her through the fireplace.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The door to the room of requirement opened and a tearful Hermione looked up to see Minerva standing there with Sirius at her side. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she accepted that her professor was right and she had to do this. Squaring her shoulders and straightening on the couch she motioned for them to enter.

Sirius obliged and made his way in, his eyes never leaving hers as he took in her messed up state, Minerva however remained by the door.

"I believe you need time alone" she said softly. Hermione nodded.

"No one-" she began but Minerva raised a hand.

"You have my word that not even Albus will be informed about this" the older witch said before giving Hermione one last encouraging smile and taking leave.

The minute the door closed, Sirius moved to take Hermione in his arms. He pulled her close against his chest and held her there tightly.

"Love I'm so sorry" He apologized sincerely. He had been too messed up to notice that Hermione was also falling apart.

"You don't have to be" Hermione answered before suddenly moving to grab his face in her hands.

"Sirius…" she whispered, all other words failing her. Her eyes searched his for forgiveness, but he didn't know what for. They beseeched him with silent requests that he did not understand.

Finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, she was looking away.

"I – its not easy – I don't know where to start…" She mumbled before looking at him again. Her hands reached for his and she clutched them hard.

"Ask me" She ordered softly.

"Love what – I don't understand" Sirius said, confused even as he held her small hands in his tightly.

"I want you to know Sirius. I should have told you a long time ago but I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you, but I am done with keeping anything from you. So ask me. Ask me about everything." Hermione whispered urgently. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Mione are you sure about this?" He asked quietly, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Yes. You should know. You have a right to. I just don't know where to start Sirius. Please….ask me" she replied. He waited a moment before finally nodding.

"From the beginning then…." He said and she took another deep breath, before meeting his eyes and nodding.

"When did you first know you were magic?" Sirius asked.

"Just like any other muggle born, McGonagall paid me a visit on my 11th birthday" Hermione answered. Sirius looked surprised but accepted the answer.

"Okay, but didn't McGonagall come with a Hogwarts letter? What changed your mind on coming here?" he asked. She smiled softly; suddenly she knew where to begin her tale.

"Ever heard of Bulova Heuer?" Hermione asked him.

"The eccentric old wizard?" Sirius asked in surprise. She nodded.

"What do you know about him?" She asked.

"He is ancient, published a dozen books on some of the lesser known forms of magic" Sirius answered promptly. Hermione's smile widened, Sirius's seemingly unlimited knowledge was really helpful.

"Do you happen to know of his most popular research and the whole debate that was generated around it sometime in the recent past?" She asked, crossing her fingers as she looked at him.

"About the existence of time sand?" Sirius asked wondering where this was going before his eyes suddenly widened. Seeing the understanding begin to dawn, she decided to launch into her explanation.

"Yes, he proves it six years from now and creates a small device called the time turner. The long gold chain you've seen was originally attached to the time turner that brought me here. Unfortunately it got destroyed though I'm not completely sure if it was because it was used to its maximum potential or because it was hit by one of the curses" She stated and Sirius was by now openly gaping at her.

"Time turner? As in you are – you are from the future?" He asked, the sentence sounding wrong even as he said it. She nodded.

"I was born on the 19th of September 1979" She said calmly.

"But that's – Mione that's next year" He exclaimed weakly. She shrugged.

"Yes, and I did go to Hogwarts for the first six years, I opted to drop out only in my seventh year" She continued and by now he was opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish. She waited, giving him time to wrap his head around the foreign concept.

"You are twenty years younger than me?" Sirius finally asked in a horrified whisper. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Really of all things this was his first question?

"In my time, you were my best friend's godfather" She answered frankly. He blinked.

"Godfather?" he repeated.

"Yes, Harry's. Harry James Potter" Hermione answered. He gave up trying to make sense of all of it and Hermione watched him sink deeper into the couch.

"Voldemort will fall three years from now and the first wizarding war will come to an end" She began and Sirius frowned.

"First wizarding war?" He asked. By now all words had failed him and he was resorting to repeating pieces of her statement in questions.

"That's what we referred to this war as, but anyway though most believed that he was gone, the horcruxes were still safely protected and so he could come back. His first attempt at returning to power was in my first year and then he continued to try every year. However he managed to succeed only in my fourth year. After one year in hiding, he came out in the open by the end of my fifth year. He was stronger then, the order was weaker, the ministry had fallen and by the end of our sixth year even Hogwarts was under his control. Then you know the rest, me and two of my friends were on the run. It ended in a battle -which was actually happening here Hogwarts - and then I landed here because as I said, a spell hit my time turner" She said everything in one breath before finally falling silent.

"Your time turner?" Sirius asked, not really knowing which other part of her long speech to react to.

"In my third year, I took more lessons than anyone else and McGonagall got me a time turner so I could attend all my classes, I never really returned it" She explained.

Sirius nodded. That was all he could do. Being born in the Black family, there was very little that could take him by surprise and this was one of those rare moments where he was left trying to hold on to any vaguely familiar piece of information in this absurd concept.

* * *

**A/N :** I know that the moment of truth is what most of you have been waiting for, so this is a start and will be followed by another chapter.

YES THERE WILL MOST CERTAINLY BE A PENSIVE!

*If anyone noticed that the inventor of the time turner was named after two popular wrist watch brands, please don't mind! i really was running low on ideas for names!*


	60. Tell me everything

Hermione sat in front of a frozen Sirius for the next fifteen minutes and yet it felt like hours. And slowly the sobs built up. She knew he was never going to be able to look at her the same way and she was afraid of any possible changes that could be inflicted on her one constant in this world.

Sirius who was still trying to wrap his head around the concept snapped his head up when he heard a quiet sob from Hermione. Instantly, he pulled her close again and wrapped his arms around her, gently kissing her head.

"Mione…doll please don't cry" He soothed, her tears kick starting his numbed brain again.

"I didn't want things to change between us…that's why I was so afraid to tell you" She sobbed

"Love nothing has changed and it's really okay, you can tell me now" Sirius reassured softly.

"I still don't know where to start" Hermione admitted, even as she took deep calming breaths and buried herself in his chest.

"Start with us" Sirius answered easily; when she hesitated he asked "You knew me?"

"Yes" she answered, not really ready to look at him.

"And we weren't…?" He asked in a slightly strangled voice.

"There were other things on your mind…" Hermione told him almost sadly.

"Mione I need to know" Sirius pleaded and Hermione decided to give up and let him know.

"You wont like what you see but I can show you" She replied sadly. He hesitated for a brief moment before nodding.

Within ten minutes, Hermione had collected every memory of her and Sirius and the couple were now standing in front of the pensive. She gave him one last kiss, before the pair plunged into the basin.

* * *

Sirius and Hermione arrived in an empty street that he instantly recognized from their first date. They were just a turn away from the Muggle Park and the ice cream shop. He looked up and down the deserted lane before he finally spotted a distant figure.

A lone man was walking up a drive way and the graying hair and slumped shoulders made him look much older than his thirty three years. With a jolt he realized that it was Remus and the two quickly followed the werewolf to the porch where he had just knocked**. **

Within seconds the door was flung open by a much younger Hermione who smiled widely in greeting.

"Professor Lupin!" She exclaimed in greeting and Sirius's eyes widened in surprise.

"DADA" Hermione whispered into his ear and he gaped. So the werewolf professor she had mentioned had been Moony. Weird.

"You can call me Remus now Hermione" Remus answered with a warm smile.

"Umm right Remus…come in" She said a bit awkwardly as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Actually we are running on a tight schedule and if you are ready…?" Remus asked almost apologetically.

"Ofcourse, I'll be just a minute" The younger Hermione answered and two minutes later, he had her trunk shrunk and pocketed and was holding out his hand to her.

"Side along apparition?" She asked even as she took the offered hand. He nodded a bit and instantly the scene changed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I am sorry that wasn't very pleasant" Remus was saying but Sirius wasn't listening. He stared at the scene in disbelief. This had been the last place he had expected to arrive and while he struggled to get over the shock, a very confused teenage Hermione was reading off a piece of parchment.

The building he loathed the most appeared apparently out of nowhere and Remus was ushering a very curious young girl in through the front door.

The Hermione by his side took his hand and stepped forward and hesitantly Sirius followed her in. The inside of the building however looked nothing like he remembered. Every inch of the generally spotless place was covered in dust. The dark musty room took a moment to wrap his head around but before he could get his bearings again, the teenager in front of him sneezed, effectively destroying the silence of the house.

They all jumped at the horribly familiar screech and Sirius wildly searched the room for his mother. When his eyes finally fell on the ghastly portrait of her, he groaned. Trust the woman to haunt the house forever he thought as he stared at the portrait.

The young girl seemed rooted to the spot, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide as saucers. Remus had jumped into action, trying his best to heave the curtains close even as it threw a barrage of insults at him.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" A hoarse voice yelled and Sirius turned around to see the new entrant, even as Hermione squeezed his hands tight.

"YOOOU! SHAME OF MY FLESH! ABOMINATION!" Walburga screeched and with another jolt Sirius realized that this man was the older version of him.

But he looked nothing like him. The gaunt skeletal frame, the pale sickly skin, the hoarse voice, the yellowing teeth, the matted hair…None of it could be him but she was still gripping his hand tight and his mothers screeches were another affirmation to the man's identity.

His mind refused to accept it and he watched horror struck as the two men struggled with the portrait.

"I'm so sorry" The younger Hermione was telling the two and by his side, Hermione was urgently whispering the same thing to him; by now regretting that she had given him absolutely no warnings.

"GO TO THE KITCHEN! BOTH OF YOU" he heard the other man – whom he refused to think of as himself – yell. Quickly Remus all but dragged a visible shaken Hermione away. Sirius himself couldn't leave but the scene changed anyway.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What happened to him?" Sirius asked shaken

"You were framed by Pettigrew for the murder of thirteen muggles and had to spend twelve years in Azkaban before you escaped" Hermione said, still leaving the part about James and Lily out and steadily looking away.

His mouth was hanging open. He had spent twelve years in Azkaban? How had he survived in a place swarming with dementors? How on earth did one escape Azkaban? Then something else sunk in. Peter had done this to him. She had known. That explained so much but his mind was still spinning.

He made to ask another question but she silenced him with a raised hand and turned towards the other two in the room, forcing Sirius to do the same.

"It's quite alright, she screams at all odd hours of the day" Remus was saying in a vain attempt to console the young girl.

"Who….who is she? Where are we?" The young brunette asked finally.

"This is the house of Blacks and that was Sirius's mother" Remus answered gravely and there was a flicker of shock in the younger girls features. Sirius too seemed shocked. His mother was dead. That concept was still pretty hard to believe. Weird as it was he had always thought the woman would live for an eternity.

"Won't they look for him here though? Remus how can Sirius stay-?" Hermione was asking urgently, already standing up in horror.

"Sirius left this house many years ago so no one will think to look here" He answered vaguely and Hermione still not satisfied seemed worried.

"And no one comes here?" She asked gnawing at her lip. Yes, what of Regulus? He wondered.

"It hasn't been lived in for a good ten years until Sirius returned" Remus answered. Extremely confused he turned to Hermione again.

"Why isn't Regulus living here?" He asked, but that horrible feeling in his gut was already telling him the answer.

"He died. Sometime next year actually" Hermione answered softly before squeezing his hand "It won't happen, I – we won't let him" she added. He couldn't reply and it was only her hold on him that kept him standing. She watched as a single tear fell but he was staring ahead.

The screaming match was still audible from upstairs and the younger Hermione was turning up, gasping at some of the words being used. When things finally fell silent, Remus spoke again.

"The Blacks were a family much like the Malfoys…" Remus said before hurriedly adding "but its best if you do not ask Sirius anything about them"

The young witch nodded, relaxing now that the screaming had died.

.

.

.

Moments later Sirius himself walked in with a grim smile.

"Sorry about that Hermione, It's nice to see you again" He said politely.

"we've met before?" The still handsome Marauder asked her, even as he stared at his older self.

"The first time was a brief encounter where we you told us about how you had been framed" Hermione answered

"You too Sirius, how – how are you?" The younger Hermione asked in a shaky voice. There was a bitter smile.

"I've been better… Are you staying Moony?" Sirius asked the other marauder. There was a telling silence and the two of them stared each other down but before the younger Sirius could ask anything Remus shook his head.

"Maybe tomorrow Padfoot, G'night Hermione" He said before quickly hurrying away.

"Is something wrong between you two?" The teenager asked Sirius.

"He is just being stubborn…nothing to worry about, he'll come around soon enough" Sirius answered, still staring after his best friend. The young girl looked skeptical and the man sighed.

"You can freshen up in the second room on the first floor and if I were you I wouldn't touch much of anything, I'm sure you would have been warned about the type of wizards that lived here" the man told her and moments later Hermione had wordlessly left the room.

"You were scared of him?" Sirius asked judging by the way she had hurried out.

"Awkward, I wasn't sure how to talk to you" Hermione replied, reminding him again that it was him.

.

.

.

The scene did not really change but the two were back in the kitchen table again and Kreacher was making them dinner. The _other man_ as Sirius referred to himself had a bottle of firewhisky in his hand and the younger Hermione was still eyeing the muttering house elf with a frown.

"I'm sorry for being such depressing company….I'm sure things will brighten up once the Weasley's arrive tomorrow" He heard the man say and the younger Hermione's eyes widened almost in apology.

"What – no - Sirius I don't mind staying alone with you one bit" she assured with a seemingly casual wave of her hand

"Hermione I don't know you much but the two times I've seen you before, I know you are not a nervous fidgeting teenager." The man answered quite casually as he reached for another bottle of alcohol. Sirius however noticed Hermione bite her lip in an attempt to restrain herself from commenting on the alcohol.

"I – its not you – it's this place – I mean I know you haven't been here for ten years-" Hermione was saying with a hopeless shrug

"Twenty actually but you'll have to take my word when I say that even in its glory days it was quite creepy" The man answered with a humorless smile.

It was the first time there that Sirius had actually managed a smile and Hermione relaxed her hold on his hand a bit, allowing some feeling to return to his fingers.

Dinner was served and the man had angrily barked for a still muttering Kreacher to go back to his cupboard. Now the younger version of Hermione was looking at him reproachfully and the marauder looked between the two Hermione's in surprise. Was she really about to defend Kreacher?

"I know you believe in elf rights Hermione, trust me I do too, but I hate Kreacher and he hates me. There is nothing else to it" The man told her bluntly and Sirius couldn't help but shrug. Once again to his utter surprise, it earned him a glare from his girl friend

"Maybe if you were nicer to him he won't hate you so much?" The young girl asked. The man barked another humorless laugh.

"He doesn't look like he is in his right mind Sirius" Hermione pleaded but the man merely rolled his eyes, muttered inaudibly about Kreacher before stabbing a potato and thrusting it into his mouth. Hermione was looking at him with grim disapproval until he suddenly choked on his food.

"Sirius? Are you-?" She asked rising from her seat. He waved her to sit back down, took a huge gulp of alcohol before shrugging apologetically.

"I'm afraid you'll have to eat alone, apparently my throat isn't made for proper food anymore" He told her with a bitter smile. Hermione looked at him almost sadly before getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Sirius called after her, also rising from his seat.

"My mother makes a sort of stew for me when I'm sick, I thought I could try it for you" The girl replied and quietly Sirius sunk back into his seat with an unreadable expression. The much younger Marauder squeezed her hand slightly as he watched her make dinner, genuinely touched.

The rest of the evening went by without incident; they had occasional conversations, something about Harry's scar that Hermione promised to explain later and then about the order. Sirius was gaping as he heard the other man say that Grimmauld Place was now the headquarters and Hermione chuckled weakly at his expression.

"Aren't you going to bed?" the young girl asked as she made to leave

"Nah…" Sirius answered, signaling to yet another bottle in his hand. She was looking at him almost incredulously but he looked unrepentant.

"I haven't had any in fourteen years Hermione and my family is a lot of things but they only have the best here…" The former prisoner answered and the girl frowned before nodding and taking leave.

.

.

.

"Sirius?" Hermione called and the handsome Marauder couldn't help but turn around at the address. The young girl however was not looking at him but at the slumped form on the table.

The man looked a bit out of it, his eyes were glazed and he had evidently had too many drinks.

"Sirius? You need to wake up!" the young girl was saying even as she hesitantly shook him.

"What? Oh right! Hermione, sorry! Did you need something?" He asked but his voice slurred and it seemed to take him an effort to sit up and take his head off the table.

"Uh no it's just – I didn't know what to do and so I checked on Buckbeak and I think she's hungry" Hermione was saying even as the other man ran a hand through his hair and blinked as if to get the room in focus.

"Buckbeak?" Sirius asked confused as he looked at his girlfriend.

"One year after your escape from Azkaban, you were caught again, Harry and I helped you escape – with my time turner actually - and uh you flew out of Hogwarts on a Hippogriff" Hermione explained awkwardly.

Not knowing how to react to that, he simply nodded and continued to watch as the other man and the younger Hermione fed the large bird its share of rats.

.

.

.

"Black!" A voice called and Sirius, despite being in a memory reached for his wand on instinct.

The scene had changed again, It seemed like a couple of hours had passed and the other man was now sitting at the kitchen table again as he ate the breakfast Hermione had just cooked for him. She jumped at the voice and he dropped his fork and swung his foot on the table, turning to the door just in time to see Snape enter.

"I was in Azkaban and he wasn't?" He asked his girlfriend even as he eyed the over grown bat. His question was however answered when the younger Hermione spoke.

"Professor Snape" She exclaimed a bit nervously.

"Professor?" Sirius repeated in question.

"Potions" Hermione answered before motioning to the scene in front of them again. Snape seemed to have ignored her existence and was looking at the other man with a cold sneer.

"Albus wanted to say that Arthur will not be here until tomorrow. The rest will be explained later" Snape drawled.

"If that is all, get out" The other man had answered bluntly. Snape paused a moment to glare, evidently not pleased at being addressed that way in front of his student but all the same, he turned around and swept out. The young Hermione was still hovering when he put his leg down and returned to his food. Before Sirius could ask though, his older self seemed to notice Hermione's look.

"Snape is a member of the order" He said and Sirius's jaw dropped along with the younger Hermione's.

"Snivellious?" Sirius asked rounding on his girlfriend even as he watched from the corner of his eye, the younger girl staring incredulously.

"He switched sides for Lily" Hermione answered at the same time that the former prisoner spoke.

"No one really knows how Dumbledore trusts him" was the rather noncommittal response. A short moment of silence later, Hermione seemed to have found her voice again.

"If you are on the same side then shouldn't the two of you-?" She began but he snorted.

"Not in a million years Hermione. That would be like asking Harry to snog Malfoy." He interrupted and she scrunched up her face at the mental image that provided.

"Besides just because Dumbledore trusts the greasy git doesn't mean I do" He added and the edge in his voice was not missed by anyone. The young girl nodded and a few moments of silence later the older version of Sirius sighed.

"You can ask me anything you know? He stated as he saw the young girl sitting across him and chewing her lips. She seemed to consider the offer.

"Why did you pull that prank on Snape? I mean I know you hated him and all that but Sirius I can't see why you of all people would-" Hermione asked, the words gushing out of her mouth until he held up a hand.

"Moony was already in the shack. Pettigrew had gone to check if the coast was clear and I had the map. I saw him meet Snape and went after. He was threatening him, telling him he knew all our secrets. It got on my nerve. I told him that if he was so sure he knew, he should go prod the tree. I didn't think the fool would do it." he sighed

"I hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt, not even Mr. Greasy that just left. Later that night after the incident was over and James was seething and the rat looked so scared, I had to do something. So I said it's a brilliant prank that worked out better than I planned….To think I willingly took the blame for the damn vermin." Sirius spat the last statement and the young girl tentatively reached out for his hand.

"The week when Prongs and Moony refused to talk to me and he followed them around without a thought for me, I saved his skin and he turned his back. I should have known then, seen him for what he was…" Sirius was muttering and Hermione gripped the hand harder.

"It wasn't your fault Sirius. You didn't know…" The young girl said trying in vain to comfort him. By his side, Hermione was leaning against him and rubbing soothing patterns on his hand.

"It was staring at us in the face but we didn't see it and it cost us everything. So it is my fault Hermione. I handed-" He said, burying his face in his hands.

"Stop this right now Sirius, it wasn't your fault" A firm voice said. The man at the table looked up and smiled weakly and the young Hermione seemed surprised.

But Sirius was beyond noticing their reactions. His mouth was hanging open as he saw the tall witch with bubblegum pink hair and a heart shaped face. By his side Hermione smiled fondly and watched her first introduction to Tonks, who was happily telling the young girl that she came to make sure Snape and Sirius hadn't killed each other.

"She was the best older sister me and Ginny ever had" She told Sirius, her voice a bit strangled as she thought of the happy go lucky witch. He simply pulled her closer, feeling more than just a little overwhelmed.

"Remus has told me so much about you and I can't wait to meet Harry and Ron too!" Tonks was continuing happily and the young girl already looked comfortable in the new company. The older man, much to Sirius's annoyance was downing another bottle of fire whisky.

That was when something else struck him. There was no mention of Prongs. Suddenly he fell to his knees, the reality crashing hard on him. Hermione paled, shock and concern warring within her. On instinct she pulled him up and the two of them found themselves back in the room of requirement.

"Sirius? Honey please talk to me! What's wrong?" She asked in panic as she knelt beside him.

"James" Was all he managed to say. He was positive that the Marauder was dead, because there was no way he would let Sirius rot in Azkaban for twelve years.

He would never believe Sirius capable of such a crime and even if he had committed all those murders, James would have tried to get him out or take half the blame and end up with him. That was one thing he was dead sure of; James would not leave his side.

And even if in some strange twisted alternate universe Prongs had abandoned him, he would have been by his side since the escape at least. And since he wasn't there, the only other place he possibly could be was inside a cold box under the ground.

Hermione did not know what had triggered Sirius's realization but she had no choice but to tell him the truth now.

"James and Lily were killed by Voldemort shortly after Harry turned a year old" She said quietly. Sirius's breath hitched.

"And I was in Azkaban then?" He asked, looking at her with a horrified expression. She shook her head sadly.

"There was a prophecy about a child born in July that defeated Voldemort. He assumed it to be Harry and he was looking for the Potters. They went into hiding and initially you were the secret keeper -" She started but he gave a strangled cry.

"No – I wouldn't – I would never-" Sirius protested, hating himself and the future.

"You didn't Sirius. Of course you didn't. The word got out that you were the secret keeper and you were captured twice and barely managed to escape both times. James couldn't take it; you were his only family left –I don't know when Charlus and Dorea were killed – and so he insisted on changing secret keepers. You protested in the beginning but finally you agreed on the condition that you chose the secret keeper and that the change be kept a secret for as long as possible" Hermione said softly. He had tears down running down his face by now and she hated herself for having to tell him.

"You chose Peter. You thought it was a brilliant plan. No one would ever think they would use someone like him and yet he was one of you, he was a marauder and you trusted him. It was fool proof and the best prank according to you. Only Peter had been the spy all along." She whispered.

Sirius sobbed and Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to rest on her chest. With a sigh, she continued the story.

"He handed the Potters over and the only people who knew about the switch of secret keepers were dead. Enraged at what he had done, you tracked him down. But he got the upper hand. He blew up the street behind him and faked his death. Framing you for the death of all those muggles, himself and also for James and Lily. Only thirteen years later did Remus find out that Peter was alive and realize what had happened. You both had him cornered but he escaped again" Hermione finished sadly.

The tears had given way to unsuppressed fury. She could feel Sirius shaking against her and she tried her best to calm him down as she held him tighter and ran her fingers through his hair. It was a good fifteen minutes before he could speak again.

"You were right. I am skinning Pettigrew alive" He hissed venomously.

"We'll make him pay Sirius but its okay. None of that will happen. James and Lily will live. Harry will know his parents. You'll still be the best Godfather ever. Remus will never suffer solitude. It won't happen. I won't allow it. It's going to be fine Sirius. Trust me" Hermione assured. He nodded, more determined now. Then standing up, he headed back towards the pensive, Hermione by his side.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N :** i'm not being mean, i genuinely ran outta time to write more today! :/ SORRY


	61. Tell me everything - II

They were back in the gloomy confines of Grimmauld place and the scene had changed again. Sirius could tell that at least a few days had passed and a young Hermione was carefully tip toeing down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Hermione?" a lone figure from the kitchen table called, making her jump a foot in the air.

"Oh, Sirius…Couldn't sleep?" She asked him. The man nodded, and the younger Sirius by her side looked disgusted to see another bottle of alcohol in the man's hand.

"Not even a wink. You?" He asked. She shook her head in a negative, got a glass of water and sat down before him.

"Is something bothering you?" The man asked, leaning forward in concern.

"Was it like this before?" She asked him quietly and he looked taken aback.

"During the first war? Were you terrified?" Hermione pressed. The man looked at her for a long moment before answering.

"Honestly no. Unlike all of you, we weren't very mature. Fresh out of Hogwarts, we were used to being the best and we entered the war quite confidently. And when reality struck, it struck hard. We didn't have the time to be scared. One day we were arrogant over confident children the next our numbers were rapidly falling. People died left right and centre and everyday we woke up to see a familiar name in the paper. We couldn't be scared because we were too busy mourning one person after the other" the man told her frankly.

"That's quite a picture to paint, worse than even Mad-eye" Sirius muttered grimly. Somehow he wasn't his favorite person right then.

The young brunette was looking at him with a heart breaking expression "That's where we are headed again aren't we?" she asked.

"Hermione, I don't think the war will escalate that much again but its okay to be terrified. I wish I had had the time for that. Being terrified means you have something to lose, something to still hold on to" he comforted.

.

.

.

The scenes changed and the two of them were in the living room this time and it looked pretty late in the night again. He was slouching in an armchair when Hermione entered the room.

"Hermione? Couldn't sleep again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"No actually I wanted to talk to you alone" she replied looking at the floor

"What about?" he asked curiously.

"I thought you said we weren't…?" Sirius asked his girlfriend. She shook her head in answer.

"Thank Merlin, I can't imagine you with him" He stated disgusted. He found the man bitter, depressing and drunk. She however shot him a glare but ignored him otherwise.

"I uh actually Sirius….I need a favor" The young girl said nervously

"From me?" He asked incredulously. She nodded.

"You know Harry is going to enter the fight sooner or later" She began, the man's expression became a bit darker but he nodded, indicating for her to continue.

"That obviously means I have to" She said. His lips twitched sadly.

"You don't have to but you will, anyway tell me" he said now concentrating harder.

"Well I thought it would be better if I was - well more prepared" She told him, looking at him with determination.

"Prepared?" He repeated in question

"Sirius you are an auror and you can-" She began but his harsh laugh cut across.

"In case you haven't noticed Hermione I'm an escaped convict, well a mass murderer according to the world but certainly no auror" He said shortly.

"But you were one!" She replied unfazed by his tone.

"I don't think so. Not really. No" Sirius answered, looking away.

"Sirius Mad-eye said you were one of the best and-" Hermione began only to be cut short again.

"Hermione I was put in Azkaban by the very people I worked with! I think I am happier not having to remind myself that" he snapped. She instantly looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but what I meant was you were trained and you can train me!" Hermione answered in a smaller voice.

"Wait what?" He asked in surprise.

"The magic we know isn't enough. I need to learn more advanced spells if we want to make it and you can teach me" She replied. He frowned at her.

"Why not ask Remus?" He asked.

"Because you can teach me more and because my age won't make you hesitate" She answered honestly.

"Hermione, I understand what you are asking but we – I mean they wont let children fight" Sirius pointed out.

"And if we have to? I don't want to find myself faced with curses I cannot understand" She said determined. He looked at her for a long moment.

"I'm not much of a teacher material. I lack the patience, but I suppose teaching you won't be a problem" He answered with a slight smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief. It showed clearly on her face that she had expected it to take more convincing.

"Really, Get your wand" Sirius told her. She smiled gratefully before obliging.

.

.

.

The memories changed faster now and Sirius watched in surprise. The days were spent trying to clean up the house and make it habitable again. The weasley's had arrived and if seeing the lanky ginger boys was a shock to Sirius, it was nothing like his reaction to Ginny. Harry was there too and he could see quite clearly why Hermione always confused James with his son.

At nights it was the same routine of two hours after everyone else slept. He taught her some powerful curses, their counter curses, handy jinxes, high efficiency shields and even some useful potions. The surprising part was that he was sure he didn't know at least half of them yet, especially all of the self invented spells. What really shocked him though was the time he let her help with the wolfsbane for Remus.

"I taught you to brew the Wolfsbane?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"It was one of the first potions you taught me, Ironic isn't it?" She asked as they watched the other two brewing in the dead of the night. Sirius couldn't answer.

The school year was about to begin and he was genuinely surprised to see Hermione hand him a letter and ask him to get Remus to consent. She had looked it up in the school rules and knew that with the parents consent, students were allowed to have extra classes outside of school. She had easily managed to get her parents to sign it but had mentioned Remus's name instead and now he had to sign it too.

.

.

.

The scene had changed again and it looked like Remus had signed the letter after all, For Hermione was back in Grimmauld place and was seething.

"She is horrible Sirius!" The girl was saying angrily.

"She's known for that Hermione, I would suggest you prank her but knowing you won't, just ignore the toad" The man answered with a shrug.

"Umbridge, she was representing the ministry at Hogwarts" She clarified to her clearly confused boyfriend.

"She was a couple of years above Andy. You should mention her sometime and see the tirade that follows" Sirius answered

He watched his older self flip through their DADA book before throwing it aside with a roll of his eyes. He then managed to extract an old copy of the book they had followed for the subject in their fifth year and handed it to Hermione, before starting the day's lesson.

.

.

.

"How did Harry see it?" Hermione was asking "It wasn't the future! He saw the present! Only it was miles away, how did that happen Sirius?"

"I have no idea. Dumbledore won't explain. But something is wrong" He answered.

The scene shifted again before Sirius could get Hermione to explain much of anything.

.

.

.

"What about you? Who did you date?" Ginny was asking the escaped prisoner. Sirius seemed curious and stepped closer to the table.

"Date? No one" he replied with one of those rare smiles.

"Oh! Come on Sirius! We've seen how much like a Greek god you looked, so out with it!" The red head had demanded before flushing as bright as her hair.

"Greek god huh?" Sirius asked playfully before all of them laughed, making Ginny blush brighter. Sirius too chuckled weakly, he hadn't heard that one before.

"Hermione thinks so too you know!" the girl had said throwing the brunette to the sharks and making her blush nearly the same shade of red.

"Thank you ladies, but I never did date anyone" Sirius had replied with an innocent expression.

"But if you ever wish to find out the names of the girls he slept with, snogged or had just a fling with, please feel free to check out the Hogwarts register and know that any girl that studied around the same time as us had a Sirius story" Remus told them smirking.

The girls were looking incredulously but it was soon made clear that he had really at least kissed all of them, even Lily as a prank while pretending to be James. They had in all honesty been shocked and Sirius was grimacing at his girlfriend.

"I love you" he whispered but she simply laughed it off.

"He was a right of passage, the girls didn't mind. And he certainly didn't." Remus explained.

"You never really saw the same girl twice?" The young brunette asked.

"Never, except Marlene. We went out a few months" Sirius heard himself reply.

"Only because they were called the hottest couple ever, Merlin forbid padfoot falls in love" Remus had said.

Sirius sighed in relief. Good, so he had been single until Hermione entered his life. That odd sense of satisfaction in knowing that if it wasn't her, it was no one put him in a better mood.

"Hey I tried out every girl there was mate, it didn't happen. The universe simply forgot to put in my soul mate or whatever" the man replied with a shrug and Remus rolled his eyes.

"He is one to talk" Sirius mumbled.

"He was a father in my time" Hermione retorted and once again his jaw dropped.

.

.

.

He was still pestering Hermione for details about Remus's love life when the scene changed. A very annoyed Sirius was sitting at the table, Remus by his side and a young Hermione across them.

"You are volunteering to teach me occlumency?" Hermione was asking with a frown. The man nodded grimly and Remus sighed.

Sirius looked surprised, there were very few people who even knew he was brilliant at mind magic.

"Then why not teach Harry too? Why does he have to end up with Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Because Dumbledore thinks it's not safe for Harry to be seen leaving the castle, especially with Umbridge staying there" Remus answered calmly. The other man snorted.

Sirius watched Remus giving Hermione a hard look and she quickly nodded before agreeing that Occlumency would certainly be a handy thing to learn.

And so the next few memories saw him teaching her to control her mind. Sirius who had been trained in mind magic since he was six knew that those who learnt it later had a harder time mastering it and for the first time, the other man was being gentle. He held the young girl when some of her most unpleasant memories came up and even made her hot chocolate on occasion.

The handsome Marauder noticed the changing equation between the two and he could quite clearly see her increasing respect for him. She was starting to ask his suggestion on most things, debate some of his decisions like a group called DA - which he thought was wicked - and inform him of most things going on in school.

The levels of comfort the two worked with made Sirius glad and so he it was okay to say that the next memory threw him.

.

.

.

"We were fifteen? Really that was the best explanation you could give Harry?" Hermione was asking.

The young girl had her hand fisted and she was standing in the living room, her eyes flashing hard. The only other occupants in the room were his older self and Remus. He turned questioningly towards his girlfriend who kept her eyes averted.

"Because that was the truth! We were fifteen!" He answered.

"Well we are fifteen! And you don't see us hanging people upside down do you?" She snapped at him.

"Oh!" Sirius said, realizing what this was about, before it struck him "You are defending Snape?" He asked. She shot him a glare but otherwise ignored him.

"Hermione a lot of people are idiots at fifteen, we grew out of it" Remus said in a vain attempt to defend his best friend.

"That line will not work on me Remus! Besides you were a prefect!" She exclaimed, turning on him instead.

"Hermione what is the point of this? Its over, we did it and there is no changing that" Sirius answered, rubbing his temple with a finger.

"What is the point of this? Sirius! Harry grew up idolizing his father-" Hermione began

"And what is wrong in that? Prongs was a wonderful-" Sirius cut across but she overrode him.

"Everyone spent their lives telling him what a hero James was and then he sees the memory! How would you feel when all the men you thought were heroes turn out to be a bunch of arrogant idiots? How do you think he felt when he realized Snape was right and that his father did strut around the school? He looks up to the Marauders. He respects you two! He worships the ground you walk on! How do you think he likes to see his godfather as a prat?" Hermione asked coldly.

Sirius and Remus both kept silent, refusing to look at the angry young witch. The young marauder by her side flinched at the sharp words and Hermione tried not to look too pleased with her boyfriend's reaction.

"He thinks Lily never loved James! He can't see how she married him" the young girl snapped again when she saw neither of them was going to say a word.

"That's not true! She started going out with him sometime near Christmas of our seventh year! We told Harry that!" Sirius protested.

"Well you didn't do a very convincing job of it!" She snapped. He looked a bit taken aback and sunk lower into his seat.

"You were James's best friend but now you are Harry's godfather and it is your duty to tell him _everything_ about James. And I mean both the good and the bad! You owe that much to Harry! So I suggest you get your facts straight and then talk to him!" The young girl ordered in annoyance.

Sirius saw his older self give Hermione one last look before wordlessly walking out of the room. Remus sighed. Seeing the expression on the lined face the young witch crossed her arms defiantly.

"I know I shouldn't have said that" She said in a calmer voice.

"No you shouldn't have. But he needed to hear it and I should have been the one telling him." Remus said pinching the bridge of his nose. The young witch looked surprised as she waited for Remus to continue.

"This man is not Sirius, Hermione. He is nothing more than a shadow of him. None of you knew Sirius as he really was and if you did, you wouldn't have the heart to say anything either." The werewolf said and she looked a bit uncomfortable.

"At the height of war, he was the one that kept us going. Every time we lost one of our numbers, it was Sirius that got us back on our feet. We don't know how he did it but each time things took a turn for the worse he became stronger. And then Azkaban happened and it broke him." Remus continued and by now the young girl looked abashed.

"It broke him inside out and all that remains is this – this disconcerting version of him. He wasn't bitter and resentful. He wasn't depressed and harsh. He was radiant and full of life and he could make an entire room light up. He had the world under his feet Hermione and now all he has are the memories of glory days. So if the memories are a bit biased, I don't want to be the one that corrects them." Remus finished; his voice a bit grave towards the end.

The young girl who looked positively guilty was apologizing to Remus but Sirius wasn't listening. He felt her squeeze his hand lightly but his head still seemed to be working on taking in the words Remus had just said. When he snapped out of it, Remus was talking again.

"You don't have to be sorry Hermione. You were standing up for your friend. There is nothing wrong in that. Just give him some time" The sandy haired marauder was saying. She nodded and then the scene dissolved again.

.

.

.

This time Sirius found himself standing with two Hermione's in front of his room. The younger girl knocked a couple of times before pushing the door open. He saw himself sitting on the bed, a curtain of dark hair covering his expression.

"Sirius?" She called in a small voice. He looked up with a slight smile.

"If you are going to apologize you don't have to" He answered.

"But I really am sorry!" she pleaded.

"Hermione, there are very few witches who could tell me off and none of them have been around for quite a while. I'll say it was almost a refreshing change" He replied warmly.

That was when Sirius realized that his older self had now learned to really respect young girl that stood before him. Sure he had mentioned during some of their training sessions that she was the cleverest witch he had ever met and that she had an astounding memory but he could tell that this was different.

A young Hermione still stood there, unsure of what to say when he motioned her forward and held out the photo in his hand. Extremely curious, the handsome Marauder pulled his girlfriend along and moved closer to get a better look.

It was from Lily and James's wedding. The only difference in the picture was that Hermione and the twins were missing.

"Cassie Meadows, killed personally by Voldemort approximately a month after the wedding, Marlene McKinnon, she and her entire family was killed a couple of weeks before Harry's first birthday, That's Alice and Frank when they were still – well you know the rest" He said trailing off.

By her side Sirius looked stunned. It took him an effort but he turned to Hermione.

"Alice and Frank?" He asked quietly.

"Tortured to insanity by the Lestranges and Crouch around the same time James and Lily died" Hermione answered.

Sirius fell silent. His mind was whirring. They were all gone. Every last one of them…He couldn't focus on the rest of the conversation. Couldn't listen to the stories of their school days that were being told…

"It's not going to happen again" Hermione whispered, giving him a soft kiss. Noticing that her lips were the one distraction he was going to get, he spent the next five minutes pulling her close and leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck, entirely tuning out the events in the memory

.

.

.

The change of scene was what first caught his attention. They were no longer in Grimmauld place but he couldn't tell exactly where they were. The room looked like the department of mysteries, but he had only caught sight of it once when he was a kid and that too from a fair distance away so he wasn't sure at all.

There was a duel going on and Hermione was clutching his shirt like her life depended on it and he could tell something bad was going to happen. There were six children of whom he recognized Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The other two he could guess were Luna and Neville both of whom really did look like their parents, in fact Luna was as much a copy of Evanna as Harry was of James.

He could recognize Bellatrix's cackle and Lucius's platinum blonde hair but the rest were masked and he was starting to worry. There was no way these kids could take on all the death eaters. His grip on Hermione tightened and he was on an edge when the door burst open and the order – including himself – poured in.

He could see Remus, Tonks and Kingsley dueling masked figures but his eyes were on the younger version of Hermione. So it was only when she started to scream did he turn around and notice that his older version had taken over Tonks's duel and was battling Bellatrix.

Actually the battle had ended; he seemed to be laughing even as he toppled backwards. Within minutes, Hermione wasn't the only one screaming. Harry's voice echoed in a heart breaking plea, Remus seemed to be howling with grief as he fell to the floor, Tonks was screaming his name at the top of her lungs and Ginny's anguished voice sounded not too far away.

The whole scene seemed to slow down as he watched himself fall through the veil. He had been killed by Bellatrix. That was when he really understood her worst nightmare. It took him a minute to realize that in his arms Hermione was sobbing. She knew it was irrational to cry when she was actually holding on to him but she couldn't help the tears that flowed.

.

.

.

"Sirius Black was a fighter. That was how he would have wanted to go out" Moody was saying and the words were by far the most disconcerting event of the day.

The others seemed lifeless as they listened. Tonks's hair was mousy brown and her face tear streaked. Harry was staring ahead numbly. Hermione and Ginny were both crying hard. But looking at Remus was the toughest part. There were no tears, no grief, nothing. The hollow look went right to his heart and Sirius was grateful when the scene changed.

.

.

.

They were now standing in what looked like a Gryffindor dormitory. Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, buttoning her uniform when her attention was caught by the other two girls in the room.

"They really don't make guys like that anymore" Parvati was giggling. He noticed Hermione roll her eyes and begin turning away before her eyes caught the photo on the paper.

Sirius too noticed his own face staring back at him from the daily prophet and his heart skipped a beat in surprise. By his side Hermione had her lips set in a thin line, positively annoyed.

"Sexy Beast! Pity he is dead" Lavender added, also giggling. That seemed to be a limit for Hermione's patience.

She grabbed the paper from the girls and ripped it into two and Sirius felt himself swallow hard at the expression on her face. The last time he had seen her so livid was when she was hissing at Peter.

"Yes it is a pity he is dead! But I didn't see you look twice at any of his posters the last two years!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"Jeez what's wrong with you?" Lavender asked, giving her an odd look.

"Whats wrong? What is wrong is that you seem to think Sirius Black was just another pretty face!" Hermione said through clenched teeth

"Well he does have a ripped body to go with the face" Parvati giggled and to Sirius it looked like the girl was purposefully winding Hermione up. Whether it was her intention or not, the plan was working and the brunette was seething.

"He was brave! He was brave and loyal and kind and smart! He was caring and helpful! He was a devoted friend and a doting godfather! He was a prankster! Above all he was a Marauder! Sirius Black was so much more than a pretty face!" Hermione cried, her voice raising an octave with every sentence. She had her wand pointed at the two girls who looked taken aback.

Before they could react though, the door was flung open by Ginny who, having over heard the last part of Hermione's rant was also pointing her wand at the two girls.

"Sirius Black was an amazing person inside out and if you cannot see it, it's your loss. Now leave" The red head commanded in a deadly quiet voice and if Hermione's blazing fury was scary, it was nothing compared to Ginny's coldness.

The two girls exchanged glances and decided that it was in everyone's best interest that they left. Hermione noticed that Sirius was staring silently and couldn't help but smile and pull his arm around her waist.

Once they were gone, the two girls fell into Hermione's bed and to his utter surprise; Ginny set fire to the torn prophet on the ground. The young brunette too glanced at it mystified.

"It's full of nonsense. Three pages worth of obituary by people who obviously did not know him, Remus and Tonks refused to write and the only pieces worth reading were McGonagall's and Moody's and of course the minister announcing about the order of Merlin first class" Ginny said nonchalantly. Sirius's jaw dropped.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked Hermione softly. The young brunette nodded, then sighed and shook her head in a negative. In wordless comfort, Ginny pulled the girl into a hug.

"How are the others?" Hermione asked quietly and it was the red head's turn to sigh.

"Harry is convinced that Sirius will at least come back to him as a ghost, tonight is a full moon and Remus is still not accepting that he is gone. Tonks is worried sick about him, not to mention depressed and wallowing in guilt" Ginny answered.

"Sirius didn't deserve any of it. He didn't deserve to die" Hermione finally whispered after a few minutes of silence. Ginny suddenly sat up straighter.

"No he did not, but I think I know just what he – I'll be right back" The younger girl said before jumping up from her place and running out of the room.

.

.

.

The scene changed for the final time and Sirius saw Hermione smiling contently. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her hands were entwined in his and she seemed to be in a brilliant mood.

Curious, he looked around the great hall but it seemed to be just another normal day. The students were chatting and eating their breakfast. His eyes fell on the bunch sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Harry was staring at his food, Neville and Ron were eating silently, Luna who had joined them there on Ginny's insistence was reading the Quibbler upside down, and Hermione was eyeing the said red head suspiciously as the radiant girl all but bounced in her seat.

He was about to ask what was going on when the owls swooped in and Sirius wondered if it was just him or if there were too many. Suddenly the everyday chatter in the great hall was replaced by pandemonium.

The Slytherin's shrieked as the floor beneath them turned into something akin to quicksand. While they drowned in the floor, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs gasped. The mails they had opened were bursting into clouds of red and gold that painted anything it rained upon into its own colors. The Gryffindor table remained untouched except for Parvati and Lavender who were both sporting a black eye from the punching telescope they had just received.

The show was however far from done, the great doors flew open and the Weasley twins flew in on their brooms dropping fireworks as they circled the hall above. Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he saw them both wearing fake doggy ears and tails that looked much like Padfoot's.

The twins swooped down and placed a pair of doggy ears on McGonagall and handed one to Dumbledore who jovially placed it on top of his silver head.

"This was your idea?" Hermione was shouting gleefully at Ginny

"I suggested a prank but they outdid themselves!" The red head said happily.

"Sirius would have loved it!" Harry stated, smiling for the first time since Sirius's death.

"Oh Sirius does love it!" The marauder stated as he tried to stand under one of the raining clouds and see if it would color him.

The twins weren't done though. They were both flying atop a toad which Sirius guessed was Umbridge successfully enchanted into her rightful form.

The last of the fireworks took the form of a young laughing Sirius. Fred and George who were flying on either side raised a glass of butterbeer towards the form of the Marauder.

"A proper pranskter tribute to a man who made one third of the group of noble men working tirelessly to aid magical mischief makers" Fred said in a booming voice.

"A terrific prankster, a delightfully troublesome student, a wonderful godfather, a brave fighter, a loyal friend and above all – A MARAUDER" George added, also in a booming voice.

"SIRIUS BLACK – MISCHIEF MANAGED" The twins chorused and the whole hall burst into applause

"Wicked" Sirius whispered before cupping Hermione's face and kissing her.

.

.

.

Sirius was laughing hard as they exited the pensive, forgetting momentarily that the he had just died in the memory. She smiled too, relieved that he knew now and she could stop hiding. And right then, it was all perfect.

* * *

**A/N :** and that's my longest chapter! :)


	62. On an impulse

**A/N :** Sorry for missing an update, had a rough day!

* * *

James Potter was not a worry wart, not at all. That title belonged to his werewolf best friend who he often stated was going to go grey by the time he was thirty. So one can imagine the horrid mood he would be in when he found a voice in his head constantly nagging at him.

It was after a good many weeks that the Potter Manor had once again found itself an opportunity to celebrate. The general crowd had gathered and the room was buzzing with excitement. James knew he was supposed to be sauntering through the crowd beaming, after all he had been dreaming of this day for as long as he could remember.

The official word had arrived from the auror academy and they were to start their training on Monday. It was a fresh start, James told himself. The busy days ahead would get their lives back on track. That meant he should be celebrating and yet he found himself standing against a wall and pretending to listen to whatever his eight year old cousin was telling him.

Those hazel eyes scanned the room as was the latest habit. They rested on his mother first. She was trying hard to look pleased about their acceptance letters from the academy but James knew she wasn't.

Despite the fact that he was going to be a fourth generation auror from his family, none of them had started out during a war and Dorea was worried for her sons. Charlus too was on the same page as his wife but was making a much more convincing effort at hiding it.

He switched his gaze next to Lily who was listening to Cassie's animated chatter. She wasn't depressed anymore, Sirius had ensured that much but he knew that deep within she was still mourning her parents and there was no helping that. He knew he didn't have to worry about Lily. Not really.

He turned to Remus next. The werewolf's spirits were drooping for he was yet to find an employment. James couldn't help but wonder how Remus was going to feel once they all got caught up with their work. He vowed to set aside at least an hour for his best mate, regardless of what came up.

Finally his gaze rested on his brother. These days, Sirius was either highly cheery or he took of on his bike for hours at a stretch. As a rule, he never asked Sirius anything. In reality when the handsome Marauder acted weirdly, no one questioned him. But unlike others James didn't keep his silence because there was no point getting Sirius to talk when he wasn't ready to, he kept his silence because he knew that whatever it was Sirius would tell him when the time was right. But that did not stop him from worrying.

Speaking of Sirius obviously involved Hermione. Though James found no reason in particular to worry about her, he had noticed that she seemed to be on an edge and there was a strange silence between the couple.

Yet it didn't look like a fall out. Her eyes were constantly on him, watching and waiting but for what he couldn't tell. And Sirius seemed more…passionate. That was the only word James could come up with. For though they never spoke, he always held her a bit tighter, kissed her a little longer and when their eyes met, the gaze held like it was a contest.

But even while they sat in the opposite corners of the room, there was a stiff but steadily escalating tension between them and James knew that Lily and Remus noticed it too. Remus had pointed out that they couldn't get involved because Sirius and Hermione were both highly stubborn people who wouldn't talk. Lily had sided with Remus on that, saying they should wait a little longer before considering any sort of action.

James knew they were right and yet it was frustrating. Luckily his elf seemed to know what he needed, for she had arrived laden with drinks. He saw the glasses floating towards them and twinkle following after it with two bottles held in her arms.

As a habit, James and Sirius never took the glasses - not unless they were self refilling ones – and always resorted to taking a bottle each. Twinkle handed James a bottle before trotting over to Sirius with the other one.

To James's utter surprise though, Sirius graciously declined the offering. While he stared at Sirius in absolute disbelief, he heard Marlene declare an apocalypse. Sirius Black had just turned down alcohol.

He saw the Marauder shrug casually but before he could check for a severe head injury, he noticed Hermione thrust her glass into Remus's hand and stalk towards her boyfriend, grabbing the bottle from Twinkle on her way.

"What now you don't drink?" She asked angrily.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped, all eyes fixed on the couple who seemed to be caught in a silent conversation of their own. Hermione was looking exasperated and Sirius seemed frustrated.

"It's not that big a deal Mione" He snapped.

To everyone's utter surprise, her lower lip began to quiver and unshed tears pooled into her eyes.

"Talk to me when everything matters to you again Sirius" She replied before dashing out of the room.

They waited a minute in stunned silence and James felt a bit relieved as he saw Sirius stand up. He was going to go after her, they would probably fight it out and things would be fine. Lily however was far more intuitive than James and she stepped in Sirius's way.

"Not now Lils" He muttered, running a distracted hand through his hair before walking around her and out of the room.

The red head turned to her husband and hissed at him to go after Sirius. Confused, James dashed out only to realize that Sirius was not headed up to their room but to the front door. By the time he could catch up though, the handsome Marauder had summoned his bike and taken off on it.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione fell into their bed feeling exhausted. In the ten days that had passed since she gave him the first memory, a world of change had happened.

Sirius had all her memories now and in the mornings while she worked, he would go through the events of the future. But the difference was that while she lived through it, Sirius studied them. He memorized every scene, every detail.

He could recite the puzzle Snape had set to guard the stone, the page she had found about the basilisk, Buckbeak's death sentence Fudge had narrated, the words from the golden egg, the prophecy Harry learnt after the incident at the ministry, lines from Rita Skeeter's book about Dumbledore, everything.

He had also asked her for the more trivial memories and when she said she didn't remember them clearly enough, he had resorted to some of the age old arts of mind magic he had learnt to extract what he was looking for.

She was fascinated at Sirius's explanation about how once she had been through something, it was there locked up in some abyss of the mind and how with the right spell it could be brought back.

He had derived everything he needed and she had been shocked to see what he was interested in - at least hundred memories of her reading the prophet. Of course she didn't remember every paper she had read but Sirius was right; they were registered in her head.

She had obviously read quite a lot and though she didn't remember everything she read, Sirius had managed to get the clear memories and for two days he had read through them with her.

She had given wizarding history a background reading at eleven and some of them were books on the history of the second half of the twentieth century. Then there were some old newspapers about his capture, the events of Halloween of 1981, the Order and even a bit of Voldemort's initial rise to power.

Also following the events of her fourth year she had looked into some details about various captures and reasons behind the arrests of some death eaters. And now all the scouring for information paid off.

Sirius focused on the random bits of information the paper had held, a line here, a word there, anything she had simply looked through but never paid enough attention to, anything indicating a death eater attack and even some obituary's with the cause of death unknown.

She was ecstatic of course. Minerva would get any book Sirius needed from the restricted section and his already vast knowledge added with the information he was gaining and the books he looked through was working miracles.

By the time she returned in the evening, he would have something more for her, some new information, a new name to the long list of casualties, another possible date of murder; Something. And then they would stay up well into the night discussing it until one of them fell asleep halfway through the discussion.

But the disconcerting part of all this was, he was cold. Not to her, heavens no, but to the news.

Sure, he had been absorbed in them, but what scared her was that he seemed unaffected. He acted like their trip to Godrics Hollow was not about visiting James and Lily's grave and the old destroyed house, like the marauder sprawled lifeless on Hogwarts was not Remus, like Kreacher tale of a silent hero was not about Regulus, like the person falling through the veil was not him.

Sirius was yet to show a genuine reaction after the initial breakdown and the silence really was putting her on an edge.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The party had ended on a dull note and after everyone had left, Lily had very stubbornly insisted that Hermione join them for a chat. Seeing no option, she now found herself sitting in the living room with an ominous Lily, an annoyed James, a persistent Remus and a worried Lord and Lady Potter for company.

Three hours had passed since Sirius had left and he had answered James's call with a simple, I'll talk to you later. Hermione was sitting in a stubborn silence and now it was James's turn to be on an edge.

He knew that in less than half a minute he was going to explode and someone was going to be sorry. Just as he opened his mouth to begin a tirade, they heard the familiar rumble of Sirius's bike. Sure enough two minutes later the Marauder himself walked in.

James Potter generally had a good hold on his temper but the instant Sirius walked in, he lost control. He launched himself across the room, ready to throw a couple of good punches and would have succeeded had Remus not intervened.

Sirius stood there, surprised as he watched Remus struggle to contain James and Lily hurry to calm her husband down. It didn't seem to be working though for the bespectacled boy was glaring daggers at him.

"James calm down, Sirius sit. You have some explaining to do" Charlus commanded.

Hermione stood in open mouthed surprise as she stared at Sirius. He had a fair few burns, blisters and boils on his left and his shirt was blood soaked. But they seemed to be treated; there was a large piece of gauze under the ripped shirt and ugly green salve applied over the burns.

What really made her stare though was the familiarity of the marks. She had been through it herself, which meant only one thing.

Sirius had been to Gringotts and from the way his eyes shone, he had the cup.


	63. Gringotts

** A/N : The story continues from the time sirius left the potter manor!**

* * *

Sirius summoned his bike, mounted the heavy metal, kick-started it roughly and rose into the air. He wanted to scream, rage, lash out and throw a fit but he knew that he had to get out of there before he ended up doing something he regretted.

Twenty minutes later, Sirius found breathing heavily as he stood in a completely decimated room of requirement. The glasses were broken, the table smashed, the couch ripped and the cushion burning.

Any more damage to the room and it would be beyond repair, but his temper was no where close to burning out and anyone who had feared his slight annoyances before would be down right terrified now.

He couldn't help it though. The memories of the future haunted him. James, Lily, Remus, Regulus….they were stuck in his head. They played over and over like an old broken record and it frustrated him that he couldn't forget it.

How could he when he was trained to remember? All Black's were. They weren't all born with an incredible memory. No, they were trained. They were trained well enough to extract memories of a newspaper they had read at the age of six from the abyss of their brain.

Their mind was set on an automatic mode to retain, relive and reassess every minute detail. They were masters of mind magic and Sirius was the best of the lot. He had always prided himself on it.

Another thing he prided himself on was the absolute control he had on anything and everything. So to have that control taken away, to sit and helplessly wait for things to happen before he could act to stop it, to watch himself lose everything that mattered? It sent him in a blind rage.

And that temper? It was all Black and deny it as he may, so was he.

The raw power that enabled him to destroy the room without a wand? Black.

The cold lilting voice that sent shivers up anyone's spine? Black.

The insane gleam in his eyes? Black.

The desperate urge to protect his family? Black.

Yes, Sirius was a Black, by blood, by birth and by nature.

And that was exactly why he knew what he had to do right then.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It had been a long time since the wizarding world last saw a handsome imperial figure with a dark head and emerald robes walking up the steps that lead into Gringotts. Sirius crossed the marble floor, a spitting image of his father and the senior goblins came running to his service.

A cold nod was the only sign of acknowledgement he gave as he allowed them to lead the way to some of the more comfortable chambers where they could discuss the transactions.

He sat on a velvet couch, his back ramrod straight, his chin up and his lips in a thin line. For a good half hour, he was informed of every knut that had been added to or removed from his vault since Alphard's death.

He was actually surprised to see that discussing gold calmed him down a great deal. He looked through the proceeding of the family business with a frown. They had gained only a seventy percent profit in the past two years and he most certainly was not pleased.

No wonder his father always complained.

It was always assumed that Orion was the eldest of the three Black Lords, but it had always been Alphard who was the head. He had merely stepped aside for his brother.

Sirius however had no intentions of letting anything slip.

He had always been trained to take over Alphard's inheritance and Regulus was to get their father's. That had been decided the minute their uncle had declared that he would have no family of his own.

That was also why Sirius was Alphard's favorite, because the boy always studied his accounts and such with him. So in reality, Sirius had not lost anything after being disowned, except perhaps Grimmauld place, which he didn't really care about.

And if he had spent precious years of his childhood looking through and learning about these transactions, he damn well needed to look into all this again but right now he was here for other reasons.

He gave another stiff nod and the parchments were cleared away.

"I wish to look in my vault for an heirloom" he ordered.

Minutes later, they were speeding down the gloomy passages in a cart and once they arrived at his vault, Sirius made a show of searching for something. After ten minutes of going around the room of valuables with a deep frown he turned back to the goblin.

"I wish to meet Lord Lestrange and Lord Malfoy immediately" Sirius barked as if in anger and the goblin sent him a glare before stepping out to send word.

The minute the smaller creature left the room, he pulled out Hermione's little bag. They had agreed that it was best he had it until he was done going through all the memories so that none of them were scattered anywhere else.

Searching through it quickly, he pulled out the duplicate horcruxes she kept inside and grabbed the cup. He had charmed it into invisibility before stepping in and now he removed the invisible object from the chain it was attached to and placed it under his cloak.

Now all he had to do was wait for the other two pureblood lords.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGBSHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius didn't have to wait long before Lucius and Bellatrix came, both wearing cold masks of indifference.

"You inherit no heirloom Sirius. What are you after?" Bellatrix asked him.

Sirius wondered if he was imagining the panic in her eyes because he expected it or if it really was there.

"I was expecting Rudolphus, has he no say even in his gold now? Won't you ever learn to be a lady?" Sirius asked with a sneer.

"I have no time to entertain your childish whims Sirius. Why are you here?" She snapped.

Nope, Sirius thought. He definitely was not imagining it. Goodness, how much he loved seeing her panicked.

"As I expect you were already informed cousin, I am looking for an heirloom that is rightfully uncle Alphard's. I remember clearly that it is not in mother's vault and that means it had to be with uncle Cygnus. So I am rather hoping that after uncle's passing, it has been transferred into yours or Narcissa's because I really do not wish it to be lost" Sirius answered politely.

"And what is it exactly?" Lucius asked, speaking for the first time. Bellatrix however did not believe him for a minute.

"Nonsense" She said. "You do not care a bit about any inheritance!"

Sirius raised a single amused eyebrow.

"You seem to be sadly disillusioned Bellatrix. I care for what is rightfully mine and-" He began only to be cut across again.

"Rightfully yours? Nothing is rightfully yours! You have no claim on any family property you disgraced-" Bellatrix began angrily but Sirius was in no mood to be tested.

"I inherited everything I was supposed to except for the house in a muggle infested part of the city which I honestly do not care about. I am still Lord Black and you will do well to remember that" He snapped.

The cousins glared each other down while Lucius looked unsure. He remembered quite well Sirius's dark side and did not wish to see it again, so he focused instead on the contents of the Black Lord's vault.

"If you are done looking around Lucius, we can proceed to your vault" Sirius stated suddenly and the Malfoy Lord turned around to realize the match was over.

"Not so soon Sirius. You are yet to tell me what it is you are looking for" Lucius stated coldly.

"My apologies, It's a small vial made of white gold with the family crest on it, I believe I am in need of the potion it contains" Sirius answered politely.

"And what would that be?" Lucius asked and behind the mask of indifference, Sirius knew the man was curious. Age old potions passed down in the House of Blacks were rather invaluable.

"My personal business. Shall we now?" Sirius asked, motioning to the exit.

"There is no need. I can assure you it's not in my vault. I have no business here" Lucius stated.

"Under the rather high levels of trust we share, it would be foolish of me to believe you. I also insist that I personally look through your vault." Sirius added before turning to the goblin.

"It is a legal request that has to be obliged" The goblin acquiesced.

All three of them could tell that he was not pleased to be there. The little magical beings never did like the family feuds that sometimes occurred between the ancient families.

Lucius nodded stiffly. He knew that when two pureblood families married into each other and feuds came up, both families were entitled to claim what was respectfully theirs and that meant a thorough investigation of the other's vault.

Sirius smiled victoriously and made his way into the Malfoy family vault along with his dear cousin. She stared at the room in sheer boredom while he once again made a show of searching. A good ten minutes later he gave up and declared he would like to move to the next one.

Bellatrix was trying hard to look dignified and calm and Sirius found his heart racing. The instant he stepped in, two sets of eyes fell on the golden cup. It was on the top shelf, well out of his reach just as he knew it would be.

Now all he had to do was distract Bellatrix. Sirius once again made a show of searching for something but he could feel her eyes boring into his.

"I am not a petty thief cousin" Sirius complained annoyed.

Bellatrix who was honestly worried of the dark lord ever finding out that Sirius had been here growled in frustration.

"If you are so impatient help me look for it!" He commanded.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do" Bellatrix retorted, his tone getting under her skin.

Both of them were on an edge and it really did no one any good to have two of the most dangerous Black's in the same small room when their tempers were running low.

"I am trying to be civil" Sirius snapped, drawing his wand to infuriate her more. She was quick to fall for the bait as she drew her own wand and shot a curse directly at him.

Sirius jumped out of the way in the last minute, but the whole shelf came tumbling down just as he had hoped.

"No Magic in the vault!" The goblin shouted annoyed.

Sure enough the pieces of treasure falling off the shelf grazed Sirius's shoulder and instantly burned him. Yelping, he jumped out of the way, but his eyes remained on the tumbling cup.

Perfect. Now that it was on the floor with the rest of the objects from the shelf, he could get it quite easily. Bellatrix was even more flustered to see it fall but Sirius was already shooting a curse in retaliation.

As another earnest battle began between them, Lucius carefully backed out. All three of them knew how the protection in the vaults worked. Any magic used within meant that all treasures touched from then would burn and multiply and he had no intentions of being in harms way.

The angry goblin also jumped out of the way, shouting at the two to stop before they were all buried inside. Sirius and Bellatrix however paid him no attention. They battled easily, all curses they threw missing each other by seconds. Neither were saved from the multiplying treasure though and the burns and blisters were appearing rather quickly.

Sirius's eyes found the cup amidst all the gold again and once he was sure of its location, he let Bellatrix hit him. The power of the curse sent him flying right into the gold and on the cup and a large cut opened across his rib.

She turned away searching for the horcrux while Sirius tried to shift. His entire left torso was now decorated with the burns but it was the cup he had to worry about. He rolled out of the way from the gold and curled in the little floor space available.

He knew Lucius was watching him and Bellatrix was still searching for the cup. He pretended to double up with pain from the cut as he discreetly switched the two cups. The invisible one shimmering into existence the minute it left his person, as it was meant to.

"Where is the damn cup?" Bellatrix screeched in terror.

She seemed wild now and he had to pull himself away before she could kill him, which at that minute she really was capable of. Bellatrix herself found the cup from where Sirius had sent it rolling.

"You! Get away from it!" She screamed and Sirius gladly obliged. She snatched the cup and held it up at the goblin.

"Is this the original?" She asked him frantically. Sirius's heart seemed to skip a beat.

"I see no copies of it!" The annoyed goblin replied without so much as giving it a second glance.

"Why are there no copies?" Lucius asked, suddenly realizing that he was also likely to get into trouble.

"Because its too powerful you idiot! No magic can touch it" Bellatrix answered satisfied. The cup was safe and her useless bleeding cousin hadn't given it a second look. Sirius too felt overpowering relief. No object that did not originally belong in the vault multiplied.

Now all that was left was getting out, which wouldn't be a problem at all seeing they had a goblin escort and the feud seemed settled.


	64. Tag along

Lily gripped her husbands hand tight, Sirius was already badly hurt and she did not want James throwing around punches now. Hazel eyes met the green ones and with a huff of annoyance, James stopped struggling against Remus's hold.

"You show up half dead in here again and I will personally kill you" James spat before turning around and stalking out of the room.

Lily sighed in relief. James was by nature a steady person but one scratch on Sirius was enough to send him flying off the handle and honestly Sirius was getting hurt quite often these days.

She switched her gaze to meet apologetic silver ones. She gave him a sad smile before following her husband out.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Lily froze at their door, seeing the room completely thrown apart. Hesitantly she stepped in and James turned on her.

"Where is the cloak?" He asked angrily.

Silently she walked in and reached into the bedside draw where he generally kept it before holding it out to him. He immediately snatched it from her and disappeared under it. Lily waited another minute before he appeared again.

"Open the door Lils" he said as calmly as he could.

"No" she replied, sitting herself comfortably on the bed.

"Lily, open it" James ordered again. She refused to move.

"I want to know what happened! Lily open the damn door" James ground out angrily.

"You could have listened downstairs. Or I'm sure he'll tell you again tomorrow" Lily replied calmly.

"I want the truth, something is wrong with Sirius and I want to know" James said before drawing his own wand. "I'll blast it open if I have to" he added threateningly.

She studied him for a long moment before sighing. Standing up and crossing the room, she picked up the cloak from where he dropped it and put it over the two of them.

"Someone needs to stop you from doing something stupid" She muttered and the two of them snuck into the room across theirs, waiting for Sirius and Hermione to show up.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Ten minutes of being crouched in a corner later, the door opened again and Sirius walked in with Hermione at his heels. Lily watched as he instantly sunk into the bed while Hermione warded the room and then leaned against the door and glared at him.

"Tell me that was not an impulsive act of recklessness" Hermione hissed at her boyfriend.

"It wasn't. Well not completely. I hadn't originally intended to go tonight" Sirius answered.

"So there was a plan?" she asked and he nodded. Lily felt James stiffen at her side.

"Were you going to tell me?" was the next sharp question.

"Honestly love? No. Its common knowledge that you hate Gringotts" Sirius answered.

"So you decide to break in alone?" Hermione asked, her voice raising an octave.

"Mione, I didn't break in. I visited it. I have a vault there you know" Sirius replied and though Lily couldn't see his expression, it was easy to tell he was amused. Hermione glared.

"You know what I mean!" She snapped.

"Relax, I was in there with legal permission" Sirius sighed. James and Lily exchanged a glance, not sure either of them understood much. Hermione stood there tapping her feet, impatiently waiting for him to explain.

"To the goblins, it doesn't matter that I don't show up in the family tree anymore. I inherited the title, the gold and the business from Alphard. And most of the family vaults are interconnected" Sirius said softly.

Lily was evidently confused, as was Hermione. The brunette frowned at him but otherwise said nothing.

"The Potters have access to the McKinnon vault on demand. Did you know that?" Sirius asked quietly. Hermione shook her head in surprise and came forward, curious despite herself.

"The families married into each other so in the case of a feud, one member of the family is entitled to demand entry into the others vault to look for heirlooms and such" He explained patiently.

"If you were there legally why were you burned and half buried too I assume? She asked but the anger in her voice was significantly lower.

"Well there is that part of the law that states that members of both families must be present during the uh visit to another's vault" Sirius said slowly and hermione's sharp intake of breath sounded loud in the silent room.

"Bellatrix" She whispered and edged closer to him on instinct.

"I invited Rudolphus but I knew she would be the one to come. After her reaction the last time, I was positive she'd be there" Sirius answered quietly.

"I hate the idea of you and her in a five mile radius of each other. I hate it way more than I hate Gringotts and the thought of the two of you alone" Hermione said fisting her hands and scrunching up her nose.

"Doll, you know I will never drop my guard around her. Not after what happened the last time. Besides, Malfoy was with us if its any solace" Sirius said and Hermione's glare intensified.

"Malfoy? Why on earth was-?" She began shrilly.

"It would have looked too suspicious if I wanted to look only in the Lestrange vault, I had to invite Lucius along" Sirius defended quickly.

Lily was glad when Hermione took a moment to calm herself down. She wasn't sure if the brunette needed it but James definitely did.

"It doesn't answer my question" Hermione finally said.

"Which would that be?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Why were the gemino and flagrante curses activated then?" She asked.

"Any magic in the vault activates the curses and well Bellatrix and I were in the same room" Sirius shrugged. Hermione sucked in a deep breath and Sirius hurriedly continued.

"I had to distract her and there wasn't any other choice. We had to duel but really Mione it did go exactly as planned" he said. She kept her silence and Sirius carefully held out a hand.

"I'm fine. These will go down in a few hours. I really am fine" Sirius said and finally she took the offered hand.

"No one noticed anything?" Hermione asked, her next concern being the Horcrux.

"No, Bellatrix even checked with the goblin" Sirius answered smirking. By now Lily and James were both lost.

"He lied for you?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"No, he just said it didn't multiply and Bellatrix assumed it was because the original was too well protected" Sirius answered. Once again Hermione didn't speak.

"I was losing my mind sitting there Mione. Doing nothing makes me feel caged, it makes me feel like him" Sirius said softly and Hermione bit her lip.

"You are-" She began but he silenced her easily.

"No, it doesn't matter what research I do. It doesn't matter how many names and dates I can pull together. I am not _doing _anything. And then there was a damn celebration and the alcohol, it only reminds me of him. Everything does. I could have partied there, maybe I did last time but Mione you have to understand…I had to do something" Sirius said quietly.

"You work through the mornings, you have looked everything up, read a hundred books, you spend the nights reviewing all of it, Sirius you are doing everything you can" Hermione comforted, her hands taking his and holding them tight.

"Then why do I feel guilty every time I look James in the eye? Why do I feel like I'm betraying him?" Sirius asked sounding desperate. James and Lily exchanged a glance while Hermione sighed.

"Betraying? Sirius, you are not betraying him. The world knows you will never be able to do that - Don't look at me like that! Okay fine, so the world doesn't know but James does! He knows you'll die before you give him up." Hermione said. Under the cloak, the Potter heir nodded vigorously, now feeling guilty that Sirius felt bad.

"He also knows that something is wrong with me. He knows I've been avoiding him. And I don't know what to do except to continue avoiding him!" Sirius cried out.

"Why are you avoiding him in the first place?" Hermione asked and Lily smiled, grateful the witch was getting them answers.

"Because I don't lie to him, not outright anyway" Sirius mumbled.

"So tell him then" Hermione said before quickly adding "Not the whole thing of course, just what you knew initially! That way you can explain tonight without actually lying"

"You want me to tell him about the-" Sirius began incredulously before shaking his head and saying "Mione he's James Potter" As though that explained everything.

"Your point being?" she asked. James wanted to hug Hermione then, she was asking everything he wanted to.

"He will be revolted! You saw his expression when you showed him the ingredients of the wolfsbane! And this is the darkest of arts! He'll probably even throw up just listening to all of it" Sirius exclaimed

"Yes, you've always been very clear about James's stand on dark arts but anyone will be revolted! This is Voldemort for crying out loud" Hermione replied. Sirius chuckled.

"Mione, I was talking about simple curses when I said he hates it. I'm quite positive he wouldn't have even imagined the existence of anything worse than the unforgivables" the marauder replied.

James was highly curious by now and it was only Lily's tight grip that was keeping him from throwing off the cloak and demanding for answers.

"Besides you know how Harry is known for his nobility and his stupid self sacrificing ways?" Sirius asked. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, that is James for you" Sirius pointed out.

"Lily will keep him sane, I'm sure she can regress any levels of stupidity that runs in him" Hermione replied making Sirius laugh.

"Love he is known to act extra stupid when she is around. I thought you knew that" he said and all three people in the room chuckled quietly, while James looked offended.

Before the conversation could continue in any direction though, they heard two loud pops. Sirius and Hermione whirled around, with their wands out to see two very familiar elves. Hermione's wand lowered gently and she stepped forward even as Sirius and Kreacher glared at each other.

"Kreacher ask Dobby to bring him to you miss" The tiny elf squeaked.

"Thank you Dobby" Hermione replied kindly before kneeling in front of Kreacher.

"And you too Kreacher, for deciding to talk to me" She said sweetly. Sirius snorted with derision. He still clearly hated the elf. Lily looked confused and James was looking at Dobby curiously, he knew Kreacher but he didn't recognize the other elf.

"Master ask Kreacher to take him to the cave just like mudblood said" Kreacher said.

"Don't call her that!" Sirius snapped instantly. Hermione however looked at Sirius with horror.

"When Kreacher?" She asked in alarm.

"Tonight" Kreacher answered and now Sirius too felt close to panic. Two horcruxes in one night? He hadn't seen that one coming.

"Take us there first! And then bring him" Sirius commanded, quickly standing up. Kreacher hesitated, not liking the idea of taking orders from Sirius.

"It's the only way to save him. Please Kreacher" Hermione pleaded with the elf. Sirius however had other ideas. He placed his wand on the elf.

"If he gets hurt, I can guarantee you a very painful death" He hissed coldly. Hermione was about to contradict but fear seemed to work better on Kreacher right then.

The elf gave him one last look before grudgingly holding out his hand for them to take. James and Lily exchanged one last glance before throwing off the cloak and jumping to where the other couple stood, latching themselves on seconds before the apparition.

* * *

**A/N : I know my updates have been irregular and the chapters are obviously not my best...I'm sorry! I'm down with a flu... I'll work on this again but for now thank you for bearing with it...Please do review cuz i really would like some support now... thank you! ~ Miia**


	65. Meeting Regulus

All four of them could feel the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube before they fell rather hard on a rock. There was a strong smell of salt and the rushing waves were clearly audible. A light breeze ruffled their hair and they all looked out at a moonlit star strewn sky.

Hermione and Sirius were both reeling from the shock of seeing James and Lily there. And the shock was quickly turning into absolute eyebrow twitching levels of annoyance. Lily seemed a bit uncomfortable at finding herself on the receiving end of two severe looks. James however seemed unfazed.

"I assume its Regulus that needs saving?" He asked cheerily. Sirius was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish in an attempt to not say anything he would regret while Hermione ignored the couple and turned to Kreacher.

"Which way do we go Kreacher?" She asked. The elf pointed ahead of them but made no move to lead.

"Kreacher must leave. Master needs Kreacher" The elf said standing his ground.

"Fine, please go. We'll wait for him here" Hermione said softly. With a pop the elf was gone. Dobby too told Hermione he had to go and another pop left the four of them standing alone.

"I don't suppose you two will leave?" She asked a bit grimly as she turned to the other couple.

"Not a hope" James answered happily.

Hermione and Sirius exchanged a glance; neither of them knew exactly what to do. They had been unprepared for this night on their own for they hadn't really expected Regulus to go after a horcrux when he was quite obviously supposed to be in school, seeing as it was his second week and all that.

Sighing, Sirius turned away and eyed the scenery around them. It was a bleak harsh view, the sea and rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass. Having no intentions of standing there and waiting, he carefully made his way to the very edge of the rock. Hermione had no memory of this place, only stories she had heard of it and Sirius wasn't sure he liked what he was seeing.

"Sirius?" she called after him, following her boyfriend.

"I assume they swam across there" Sirius stated, pointing down.

Lily looked down and her heart skipped a beat. There was a series of jagged niches that made footholds leading all the way down to boulders that lay half submerged in water. The descent looked treacherous and Lily was by no means an outdoors person.

Hermione herself wasn't very fond of the trip down but knowing there was no other choice, she sighed and turned towards James and Lily.

"We'll explain everything once we are all safely out of this place. Until then you will do nothing foolish and will listen to me and Sirius even if we ask you to simply run" She stated in a very crisp voice. They nodded and James gave her a mock salute that made Lily step on his foot, Hermione glare and Sirius growl.

The brunette took a deep breath and turned to Sirius who was emptying a vial of pain killers from the beaded bag on his person and she was instantly worried. He already had a laceration on his rib and all those burns. Sirius however gave her a soft smile that gave her enough confidence to bite down on her lips and not voice her concern.

Minutes later, they found themselves descending; Sirius was the first, followed by Hermione, Lily and then James. The lower rocks were slippery with sea water and the cold flecks of salt spray hit their face and as they reached the boulder closest to the face of the cliff, they all lit their wands.

The golden light sparkled upon the dark surface of water a few feet below and Sirius sighed as he spotted the fissure in the cliff into which the water was swirling. He slid easily from the boulder and began to swim, the ice cold water harsh on his burns. The others followed after, their wands in their mouth as they moved deeper into the cliff.

The fissure opened into a dark tunnel that would be filled with water at high tide. The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light. A little way in, it curved left and extended far into the cliff.

Finally the four of them rose gleaming from the water and clambered on, shivering uncontrollably as they stood in the still freezing air facing a few steps that led into a large cave.

Lily and Hermione who were the last to reach were helped up by James and the red head quickly made to dry all of them up. Sirius however was already standing in the middle of the cave, his wand held high as he turned slowly on the spot and examined the walls and the ceiling. In his head he could see Regulus, scared and shivering as he stepped in here alone through the darkness.

"Damn idiot" He murmured and instantly Hermione was at his side. Her hands took his and she gripped it hard. As he looked down, her eyes conveyed the silent promise. They would save Regulus. Nodding, he stepped forward.

"This place has traces of magic" He said softly as he concentrated on the magic he felt.

"How can you tell?" Lily asked stepping forward.

"You can feel it" Sirius replied in a distracted tone before continuing as though to himself.

"But where is the payment required?" he mumbled as he moved closer to the wall and caressed it with his finger tips. He started murmuring words in a strange tongue and James realized that his brother was using a more ancient form of magic.

The messy haired Marauder watched as Sirius walked twice through the entire cave, touching as much of the hard rock as he could, occasionally pausing and running his hands backwards and forwards on a particular spot before finally stopping and pressing his hand flat against a portion of the wall.

"Here" he said quietly and James looked surprised. This wasn't the Sirius he knew. Not the one that raced him down corridors and wheedled McGonagall. This man was calm, collected and absolutely focused.

"We should wait for Regulus first" Hermione said softly as she once again stepped up by his side. He looked at her for a moment, distracted before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sirius, I don't have it" She repeated more firmly and he nodded. They needed his brother, at least for the duplicate locket. But he couldn't stand here and let his head play images of his Reg standing here shivering or slitting his hand. Bending down, he quickly kissed Hermione, letting the fear for his brother out of his system.

James and Lily exchanged glances, confused by the last statement. What didn't she have? The former couple simply sank down, Sirius's head resting on her shoulder as they settled on the cold floor. Hermione held out a hand to Lily and knowing better than to ask; they followed suit and sat themselves close to the other two.

Sirius rested on Hermione who was holding Lily's hand tight. James was huddled close to his wife, his arms wrapped around her. And the four waited in silence, their wand tips no longer glowing.

SBHGSBHGBSHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The water was icy and Regulus's water clogged clothes billowed around him and weighed him down. Taking deep breaths that filled his nostrils with the tang of salt and seaweed, he struck out towards the fissure that soon opened into a dark tunnel.

The narrow passage curved to the left and extended far into the cliff. The light from his wand allowed him to discern dark forms on the ground at the far end of the cave. Hadn't Kreacher said the inferi were to be found inside? Yet the forms didn't really look like inferi. Trying to see clearly, he squinted in the dark.

To his horror, the forms moved. One tall dark frame made its way over to the corner where he was headed and his heart leapt to his throat. The light from his wand tip was not enough to see who it was but he hadn't expected company and now his one chance at redemption was gone.

He could see the other three approaching and he took a deep breath, filling his airway with sea water. He was almost at the shore and if these people were muggles who had accidentally gotten shipwrecked here or something, he was safe but didn't look very likely. Well he knew he was going to die tonight and at least he would have died trying, he thought as he swam steadily ahead. To his complete astonishment though, the person on the shore knelt down.

He was just a few feet away when the light finally fell on the form holding out a hand to him. His mouth went slack and his wand dropped, the light being effectively cut off.

"Sweet Slytherin" Sirius swore softly, in the tone Regulus had always loved. Then he reached into the water and bodily pulled his brother out.

By now there were two thin beams of light pointed towards the brothers and Hermione was kneeling not too far away from Sirius, summoning Regulus's fallen wand from the water and trying to get Kreacher to take her hand. The others didn't register in his minds and too stunned to say a word, Regulus stared at his brother.

All through his childhood he had seen his brother as a protector, a savior if you will. When mother got mad and he was scared it was always Sirius that made things better. And now, now he was going to die and Sirius was once again by some miracle here to make it seem less scary.

A minute had passed and Kreacher was finally ashore. He mumbled the word mudblood rather loudly as he tried to get as far away from Hermione as he could and Sirius snarled commanding the elf to shut up and the harsh tone stirred some life into Regulus again.

Before he could speak, he felt a sudden rush of warmth. His clothes were instantly dry as if they had been hanging in front of a blazing fire. He looked down at himself as his brother let him go and stood up.

"Thanks Lils" he heard Sirius say and sure enough Regulus looked up at the smiling face of the muggle born Lily Evans. By her side, holding the single source of light was James Potter.

"We could send Kreacher back now? we don't really need his help anymore" A voice sounded and with a jolt he realized that the mudblood Kreacher was referring to was not Potter's new bride but his brother's girlfriend.

Kreacher was protesting loudly and Regulus was still in shock when Sirius addressed him again.

"Reg get him to shut up" Sirius stated obviously annoyed with the elf. Nothing had changed there then.

"Kreacher please be quiet" Regulus said, following the order blindly, still not sure how else to react. The elf instantly fell silent and looked at him with those large eyes. The whole place seemed strangely silent for a few seconds until James spoke.

"Well now that we are all here, can we get started? I really am not a very big fan of this place! Its honestly creepy" He stated cheerily, swinging his arms around Sirius's shoulder and trying to diffuse the tension.

"Oww Prat! Watch the burns!" Sirius said pushing the other boy away playfully. Lily rolled her eyes and Hermione sighed.

"Right, Regulus lets start with you" The brunette said.

"I want to destroy the horcrux" Regulus said lamely. He was still a bit over whelmed and honestly had no idea what else to say.

"The what?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Not now Lils" Hermione mumbled as she moved across the room and stood by Sirius's side, her hand clasping his tightly. Sirius took a deep breath and turned to his brother.

"We know that, my question is why?" he asked softly.

Two identical sets of grey eyes remained fixed on each other. Regulus didn't know how Sirius knew about the horcrux or how his brother came to be here tonight but he had hoped so badly for a chance to apologize to him one last time.

"Because you were right, you always were. Mudbloods aren't bad. They don't know our world, they don't know our culture but they are willing to learn and – and it's wrong to not give them a chance. Its wrong to want to hurt them and it's horrid to kill them. And the dark – I mean Voldemort…He is selfish and cruel and he should be the one that's killed. And while I know I'm not powerful enough to kill him, I can at least destroy this. That way when he meets his match he will-" Regulus said, talking fast and stopping only when his brother held up a hand.

"Breathe" Sirius commanded. Regulus took a deep breath but instantly started off again.

"I am sorry Sirius. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have become a death eater. I honestly hated every minute of it. I was wrong and I really am sorry." The younger boy said finally.

"I am sorry too; I should have stopped you before you took the mark. But Reg it's not too late. You have a choice now. Come back with me" Sirius offered

"I can't. Voldemort will-" Regulus began but his brother cut across.

"I'll take care of everything. Just please come with me Reggie." Sirius coaxed softly. The tone was compelling, Sirius could have been asking him to jump off a cliff and for all he knew, he would have done it.

"Sirius I-" Regulus began trying to string to words together and snap out of the dream but was once again cut across.

"Regulus you made a mistake. It doesn't define you. Everyone gets a second chance." Lily said. To his utter surprise her words held nothing but warmth and he swallowed hard before opening his mouth in another attempt to form words.

"Just shut up and come home" Was the very decided suggestion from James. Home, he said it like Regulus belonged there, belonged with them. But he didn't. He never would. These people were brave and kind and he was…

"I Can't. I have to destroy this horcrux even if its costs me my life. It's my one redemption" Regulus said, firmly shaking his head in a negative. He was just a runaway death eater.

"Regulus we didn't come all the way here just to let you die" Hermione stated in a very matter-of-factly tone and he was surprised she was even talking to him again after the last exchange.

"So its settled then, Kreacher go make sure that Regulus is listed as deceased on the tapestry as of today" Sirius commanded and Regulus stared at his brother for a long minute.

"He's a stubborn git isn't he?" James asked with a smile and Regulus honestly did not know how to react. He waited, hoping someone would say something, call him an arrogant prat that thought himself better, Something. But they only smiled welcomingly and he finally sighed.

"Go home now Kreacher, make the change to the tapestry. It's the only way there is. Please you have to do this for me and not tell anyone" Regulus told the elf as he knelt on the floor beside him. Kreacher looked at his master with teary eyes and Regulus bit his lip.

"Tell you what, you can come visit me anytime" He added and after a long minute Kreacher nodded and vanished with a pop.

"I'll be damned the day I see why you like him" Sirius muttered before turning around and returning to the concealed entrance of the cave.

* * *

A/N : I really cannot write more than this tonight... Hachooo is all i have to say in my defense ~ Miia


	66. The locket

**A/N :** I really hate predictable chapters...i never do them much justice... predictable is really not a nice word...

* * *

Sirius reached the entrance of the cave and pulled up his sleeve but Hermione beat him to the punch. A flash of light later crimson liquid oozed out.

The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall once more. Her blood spattered rock within the arch simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed like total darkness.

James scrunched his nose in disgust and Lily gasped in surprise as she realized what the blood was for. Sirius took her hand, kissed the knuckles before making his way in, only the light from his wand tip aiding him.

As they walked in, an eerie sight met their eyes. They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that they could not make out the distant banks, in a tavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight.

A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake and it was reflected in the completely still water below. It was only the greenish glow and the light from the five wand tips that broke the other wise velvety darkness.

"Don't step into the water and stay close" Sirius commanded from the front.

"Is it just me or is the darkness denser?" James asked. The playful note was gone from his voice now and he was much more focused.

"It's the seal of darkness" Sirius and Regulus answered together.

"The what?" James asked grimly.

"It's a simple spell that scares little kids into sleeping at night, Can be refuted only by the one that cast it" Sirius answered.

"Though it doesn't make too much sense why he would use it here" Regulus mumbled

"This place is a part of his morbid childhood" Sirius replied again.

"You researched his childhood. Right." Regulus commented in a tone that clearly said that Sirius hadn't changed at all.

"There is nothing wrong with being thorough and the information fell my way, I didn't go looking for it" Sirius defended.

The casual exchange kept them all distracted from the slapping sounds their footsteps made on the narrow rim of the rock. But the scene didn't change and they simply kept going on.

"So his childhood; anything interesting?" Regulus asked curious despite himself.

"Born to a muggle father, grew up in a muggle orphanage, quite an impressive magical background for someone who wants to rid our world of dirty blood don't you think?" Sirius asked coolly. Regulus seemed stunned into silence and James who despite being surprised was in no mood to appreciate the quiet much right then.

"Are you sure whatever it is we are looking for is here?" He asked

"Yes" three voices answered together. Once again they made their way in silence and this time it was Lily was the first to break it.

"Tell me what we are looking for is not in the bottom of that lake" She said quietly.

"No, the middle actually" Hermione answered.

"So we are going to have to cross it?" James asked, lowering his wand and focusing the light on the surface of the water.

"Yes, all the way to the green over there" Hermione answered again.

Two minutes of silence later, the brunette cried out in surprise. She had walked right into Sirius who had finally stopped and then toppled a bit towards the edge of the water. His firm hand closed tightly around her upper arm, pulling her back.

"Sorry love" Sirius said before adding "We are here"

Hermione, James and Lily squinted, seeing nothing different in the place they had stopped. The patch of dark bank looked exactly like every other bit they had walked through.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I'm too far to tell" Regulus replied.

Sirius's sigh seemed to echo through the cave. He raised his hand and ran his hand through thin air as though expecting to find and grip something invisible.

"Padfoot what are you doing?" James asked, all this darkness putting him on an edge.

Sirius however ignored him and focused on whatever he was looking for. Finally his hands seem to close around something and he stepped closer to the water, almost to the edge of the rock rim. Keeping his hand clenched in midair, he raised his wand with the other and tapped his fist with the point.

Immediately a thick coppery chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Sirius's clenched hand. He frowned for a minute before tapping the chain with his wand again. It began to slide through his fist like a snake and coiled itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the rocky walls.

It pulled something from the depths of the black water and James and Lily who were not expecting it gasped as the ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain. It floated, with barely a ripple towards the place on the bank where they stood.

"How on earth?" Lily asked weakly.

"Traces of his magic were still there" Sirius answered but his eyes were on the boat.

"It's tiny. And it really is the only way to travel across without bothering it so what now?" Hermione asked quietly, her hands locking themselves again with Sirius.

"It looks like it was built for two people; maybe it will hold three of us? We are pretty light" James said, also eyeing the boat.

"I don't think the dark lord cared about the weight when he built it" Regulus said ominously.

"No, he did not" Sirius agreed quietly.

The two brothers kept silent for a long minute and Hermione was starting to feel less confident in the heavy silence. Lily too was starting to get nervous and James was still frowning at the boat when Regulus finally spoke.

"I'll go alone" he stated quietly.

"I'll be damned if you do" Sirius replied sharply.

"Sirius this is my redemption. I need to do this" Regulus replied.

"Don't make me push you in" Sirius mumbled annoyed.

"I'm sure it will take two of us" James said, breaking in before they could argue.

"No it won't. You can't step on it with another person, there's too much magic from your ancestry, Mione and Lily are powerful enough on their own and the scales will tip. Reg and I can't, not even if we attempt to conceal the magic. Anyway we do this, the boat will tip" Sirius answered.

"Wait! It's measured in magic?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded stiffly.

"There is another option" he stated quietly. Hermione never liked that quite voice of his.

"Fire won't hold it all away Sirius" Regulus said easily negating his brother's thought before frowning thoughtfully "not unless you are considering…"

"I don't like it too much but it's the only option" Sirius answered.

"There is another option" Regulus argued.

"You are not going alone Reg" Sirius replied decidedly.

"I'm not very confident about my abilities on this Sirius and Merlin knows when you last used dark magic" Regulus pointed out.

"You'd be surprised" Sirius mumbled before saying "it's safer if we all go"

"The curse is not a worthy gamble, it's too-" Regulus began but Sirius's wand was already raised.

A silent moment later, bright, unusually high flames erupted from his wand tip. They seemed to streak in all directions for a minute before suddenly forming a small circle high above their heads.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

Nodding grimly, Regulus stepped forward. He balanced precariously on his toes as he tried to get past the other three and to the boat. He almost lost his balance for a moment and James's hand steadied him easily. He threw the Potter heir a grateful smile before finally reaching the glowing greenish boat.

James watched the two brother's work together for the first time. Regulus raised his wand but Sirius seemed to know what curse he was thinking off and shook his head and muttered for him to try the other one. Regulus nodded with understanding and seconds later the boat rocked dangerously.

The instant the boat began to shake, something akin to hands appeared at the edge of the water. Hermione and Lily backed into the wall. James pointed his wand at the floating white hands. Inferi.

"Get on the boat now" He called urgently to the two girls by the wall.

They looked at the boat in alarm. The flames were circling the now significantly larger boat. At his words, the fire seemed to part and Sirius was seen standing on the wooden structure. Not wasting any time, the four of them leapt on.

"If it ever comes to choosing between the water and the fire, it's the water you should go for" Sirius said as they began floating towards the middle of the lake.

Regulus turned to his brother again but Sirius's eyes were on James. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation and all he could make out was a frown, a grimace, a nod and finally a swift smile.

Hermione's eyes were fixed on the many hands and heads that appeared in the fire before burning down to ashes.

The greenish light seemed to grow larger and within minutes the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into something that Lily discerned to be a small island of smooth rock in the centre of the lake.

Sirius's flames were now circling both the island and the boat and he was motioning for them to climb out. The island was a small expanse of flat dark stone on which stood nothing but the source of greenish light.

Lily squinted at the greenish light that was much brighter up close. At first she thought it to be a sort of lamp but then she realized it was coming from a stone basin set on top of a pedestal.

Sirius remained on the edge, controlling the flames while the other four approached the basin. Forming a circle around it, they looked in to see it full of an emerald liquid that was emitting the phosphorescent glow.

"What is it?" James asked even as his gut told him that it was more worrisome than the bodies and the blood. Lily who was generally the best at potions slowly extended a hand towards it.

"Lily, No, Don't touch - !" James began but was surprised to see her fingers being held back by an invisible barrier.

"I cannot. I can't go any closer than this" She replied. Slowly James too attempted to touch it but solid inflexible air seemed to push him back.

Hermione and Regulus however were eyeing each other over the glowing potion. Both of them knew what the potion was, at least the effect of it and they had both heard that it had to be drunk with a goblet. The question was where was the goblet?

As they studied it, Lily made complicated wand movements above the potion before finally giving up.

"I don't know! It can't be penetrated by hand, vanished, parted, scooped or siphoned away, nor can it be transfigured, charmed or-" She was saying when Regulus cut across.

"It must be drunk" He said quietly. His eyes still not leaving Hermione's.

James and Lily instantly protested while Hermione and Regulus continued to weigh each other. She had no intention of letting Regulus drink it, they weren't risking him tonight. James and Lily were not in the equation at all and neither was Sirius. If only she could get the damn goblet.

Sirius who had had enough suddenly called for them to shut up. He looked over his shoulder at all four of them before easily adapting his most commanding tone.

"Regulus get over here and take over for me, Mione find me the goblet" He ordered.

"You are not drinking it" Three voices protested firmly.

"Besides we don't know what it does" Lily added; her eyes still on the potion.

"We do. That's why I'm drinking it" Regulus said determinedly.

"Regulus-" Hermione began but he turned to Sirius instead.

"This is one of those things I have to do Siri. You of all people should understand" Regulus pleaded quietly.

"What are you asking? My permission?" Sirius snapped, his eyes fixed on his brother.

"Your forgiveness" Regulus answered and suddenly he raised his hand to reveal the goblet he was holding. He had realized there wasn't one there and had conjured it out of thin air on his own.

"Reg please, please do not decide to be stubborn now. Just let me-" Sirius began but the younger boy shook his head.

"You've always paid for all my mistakes, its time I take some punishment on my own" Regulus replied firmly.

Sirius might generally be the more stubborn one but on the rare occasions that Regulus held his own, no one could change his mind. Sirius knew that of course and unable to say anything else turned away frustrated.

Regulus felt a tight grip on his shoulder and turned to see James. The potter heir had a small smile on his face.

"Not tonight kiddo" James said and quickly tackled the younger Black.

It took Regulus a moment to get over the shock that James was volunteering to take the potion - that for all the Marauder knew could kill him - just for him. Then it struck him that Potter's were noble and generally made that way and with a simple flick of his wand, James was on the floor, the goblet in Regulus's hand.

Before he could face further protest, Regulus dived the silver goblet into the potion. It broke the surface of the liquid easily and once the glass was full to the brim, he lifted it to his mouth.

"To being great" He said softly. Sirius turned back at the familiar dialogue.

"That's my line" He replied and just like that Regulus knew he was forgiven for everything.

Now more confident, he drained the goblet. They watched terrified as Regulus lowered the glass.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked anxiously, her hands gripping the basin so tight, her fingertips were white.

Regulus shook his head, his eyes closed. Lily wondered if he was in pain but the boy plunged the glass blindly back into the basin, refilled it ad drank once more. In silence he drank three goblets full of emerald liquid and halfway through the fourth, he staggered and fell forward towards the basin. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was now heavy.

"Regulus? Regulus can you hear me?" Lily asked in alarm.

The boy did not answer. His face was twitching as though he was deeply asleep but dreaming a horrible dream. His grip on the goblet slackened and just as the potion was about to spill from it, Hermione reached forward and held it steady.

She looked once at Sirius who nodded grimly and then she turned back to the boy. With effort she pulled him down to lie on the cold floor, his head resting on her lap.

"Regulus, its okay… It will be over soon" She whispered softly and raised the glass back up to his lips. He turned his face away and panted in a weak voice.

"I don't want….Don't make me…." She hesitated for a brief moment and he continued moaning "Don't like…want to stop…."

"You can't stop Regulus…You've got to keep drinking…" She pleaded, hating herself. Repulsed by what she was doing, she forced the goblet back to his lips and tipped the remainder into the barely parted lips.

With a shaking hand Hermione held the goblet out to Lily, asking her for a refill even as the tears began to fall fast down her cheeks. The equally teary red head obliged and handed the potion filled glass back to Hermione with trembling hands.

"No…" Regulus groaned "I don't want to…I don't…let me go…"

James watched in numbed horror. He didn't understand what was happening but he knew Regulus had to keep drinking and desperately wished it had been him rather than the younger boy. He looked so fragile, so young…

A soft thud made James turn away from the heart breaking sight and his eyes widened as he saw Sirius on his knees. Crawling across the small surface, he reached out a hand to his fellow Marauder.

"I can't hold this much longer James, I'm drained" Sirius rasped.

"I'll take over. Tell me the curse" James said immediately. Sirius however shook his head.

"Its not so easy Prongs, the fire takes training to control or it will kill us" Sirius answered.

James looked frantically around, his eyes volleying from his brother to the three in the middle. Hermione and Lily had both paused, looking at Sirius with concern. James motioned for them to continue, they didn't have the luxury of time anymore.

"Make it stop…" Regulus was moaning

"Yes…sweetie this, this will make it s-stop" Hermione lied and tipped another goblet full into his mouth.

This time Regulus screamed; The noise echoed all around the vast chamber, across the dead black water.

"No, No, No….No stop…Not Sirius…Please…" The boy wailed and began trashing wildly.

Sirius's heart broke as he heard the piteous wails, James closed his eyes knowing exactly how Regulus was feeling.

"It's a-alright, It w-will be okay…t-take this" Hermione stuttered through her tears as she raised the sixth glass to his lips.

"Don't hurt him…" Regulus begged and Lily's hands shook so badly she could hardly scoop the liquid up and the basin was still only half empty.

"Drink this…Drink this and no one will hurt him" The red head pleaded and obediently the boy gulped down the entire contents of the glass.

"Not Sirius…please…I'll do anything…let him go…please" Regulus continued to beg through his ninth glass and by now even James was openly crying.

"Not that…Siri…No! I'm sorry! Siri come back….please….I'm sorry!" The wails were too much for any of them to take.

It took Sirius everything he had to move back a couple of inches, his wand still held high. Seeing what he was doing, Hermione pushed herself towards him, dragging Regulus along.

"Regulus listen to me, I'm here. I'm fine. No one can hurt me." Sirius insisted, his free hand clenching his brother's as tight as he could. Beside them Lily dropped to her knees.

"It's the last one" she said quietly.

"I want to die…Stop this… Please…I want to die…" Regulus pleaded.

"Shut up. Don't be a baby. Listen to me and drink this" Sirius ordered like he generally did when their mother was trying to get them to drink that horrible soup she occasionally made.

The final glass was emptied, all the way to the last drop and Regulus's entire body seized. Then with a great rattling rasp, his body rolled over to his face and finally stilled. Lily dropped the cup with a clatter; Hermione aimed her wand at the boy's chest as James rolled him back over. All the while, Sirius remained frozen, his eyes screwed shut, his head turned away towards the flames.

"Renervate" Hermione shouted in panic and slowly silver eyes flickered open.

"Regulus?" James called in relief.

"Water" the younger boy pleaded.

"Water? Right" James said as he clumsily got to his feet. He grabbed the goblet and tried to go towards the flames. Then remembering the inferi and realizing Sirius wasn't about to let him past, he pulled out his wand with shaking hands.

"Aguamenti" He cried and the crystal glass filled with clear liquid. Grateful, he sunk down but moments before he got it to Regulus it vanished.

Again and again James tried, but the water always vanished before he could get it to the younger boy. Hermione was patting the pockets of Regulus's dress and finally pulled out a golden locket.

"Switch it" She told Lily. The red head stared at her for a good two seconds and once the words finally registered, she obeyed.

The horcrux was soon in Hermione's hands, James was still yelling the spell and trying to get the water and Lily not knowing what else to do was rubbing Regulus's pale cold hands.

"Its done, Sirius we need to leave" Hermione called, shouting above James's efforts. It stirred some life into Sirius and he tried to get back on his feet.

"I don't know how long I can hold it" Sirius answered.

James, who had by now given up, pulled Regulus into his arms and lifted the boy off the ground. Hermione and Lily hurried forward, supporting Sirius as he stood and by some miracle clambered on to the boat and made it all the way to the shore.

Lily tried to blow up the resealed entrance and when she saw a silver arch appear for a moment, slit her hand deeper than necessary and offered the final payment that led them out.

* * *

**A/N :** Well as you can see we are in the final stage of the story and that brings us to Harry and leaves me in a very confused state... **When was the prophecy made? Before or after Harry's birth?!**


	67. Regulus's new life

**A/N : **I was confused because it seems James and Lily spent 15 months in hiding but Thank you! I'm going with the majority and believing that the prophecy was made before Harry was born... :)

Also if you believe that Hermione was not in character last chapter, she was. The whole thing was unexpected, they didn't have a plan, she didn't know exactly what she was faced with and she is known to lose her cool once in a while.

* * *

Regulus shifted a few times trying to fall back asleep but no position was comfortable enough. Deciding to give up, he stretched a bit, yawned and finally opened his eyes. The room was bright, despite the screens being pulled close. Screens that were in the proud colors of red and gold…

The memories of last night came flooding back to him, Sirius pulling him out from the water, lying on Hermione's lap, a crying Lily shushing him and telling him it will be fine, James carrying him back. For a moment he was over whelmed. He hadn't died. He was no longer a death eater. He had left that life behind.

Burying his face in a shaky hand he took a deep calming breath and sat up. To his surprise, he saw two sets of obviously transfigured beds across him. James and Lily were to the left, her red hair was strewn beautifully around her and her hands were on James's, who was spooning her. To his right, Hermione was snuggled into Sirius's chest, her legs locked in his and his hands rested on her waist, holding her close even in sleep. Both couples looked so peaceful and Regulus found the scene comforting.

He stayed watching them for a few minutes before feeling someone's eyes on him. He looked up to see Lady Potter standing at the doorway. She beckoned him over with a kind smile and feeling extremely awkward he walked into the kitchen.

"Lord and Lady Potter" He greeted politely.

Charlus who was seated at the kitchen table with some files looked up, chuckling.

"We don't go by titles son" He said as he motioned him to sit down.

"Besides this is your home now, you don't have to be formal" Dorea added warmly.

Home, they all said it so naturally and he honestly had no idea how to react to the word. He was spared the trouble of answering for just then Remus walked in.

"I was just starting to think you'd all never wake up" The sandy haired boy said easily. He remembered quite vividly his last encounter with Remus and seeing the smiling face now made him flush.

"Lupin, I – Uh I'm sorry about-" Regulus stuttered looking down.

"It's Remus. And don't worry about it, its all forgotten" Remus answered easily. Regulus jerked his head in a nod and Dorea decided it was time to make him feel better.

"It was very brave what you did yesterday" She said as she pushed a plate of food towards him.

"What? It – oh – I didn't-" Regulus stuttered, now flushing a brighter shade of red. He hadn't thought the story would travel so fast.

"Hermione told us about all the horcruxes last night but you and Sirius were out of it the entire time" Remus explained.

"Horcruxes? He made more than one?" Regulus asked in horror, his attention now entirely on Remus.

Quickly the werewolf told him the entire story and his eyes widened. Sirius and Hermione had four now but that wasn't what had his throat all choked up. Hermione had asked Kreacher to let her know when he changed his mind on Voldemort; she had been so confident that he would…

His thoughts were interrupted when a sleepy Lily walked in. She didn't acknowledge anyone and headed directly to where they kept their dairy supplies

"She doesn't talk till she has her glass of milk" Remus translated. Lily threw him a glare but other wise ignored the comment.

"Is that the time? I can't believe I slept through the entire day! And we have an order meeting tomorrow! And I have so many files I'm yet to look through…Damn" A voice said and it was quickly followed in by Hermione.

"She constantly panics about work" Remus continued.

"I heard that" She said turning to glare at Remus for a moment.

"Toast Mione?" Lily asked, still sipping her glass of milk.

"Yes, I'll get the-" Hermione mumbled, already reaching out to grab the bread and eggs.

"And they make breakfast every morning. No magic. Not that this counts as breakfast or even lunch for that matter" Remus added. Both girls determinedly ignored him, while Dorea and Charlus watched, entertained.

Regulus watched Lily and Hermione work in silence, toasting the bread, scrambling the eggs. There was an easy familiarity, a peaceful rhythm in the way they coordinated.

"Would you look at the time Moony! Prongs is still sleeping dad, can I kick him? Whatever you gave me last night mom, I feel bloody brilliant! Morning Reg! Had your milk yet Lils? You won't bite my head off if I borrow Mione then?" Bright and shiny Sirius was up and was as usual a whirlwind of energy.

"The smell of food wakes Padfoot up and he generally can't talk less than three sentences at a time until that" Remus continued his explanation and Regulus felt like they were in class.

He looked up to see Sirius wrap his arms around Hermione's waist and pull her close. He kissed her forehead and then dipped down to her neck and finally her lips. Regulus looked away as they kissed; its not every day one would want to wake up to their brother snogging his girlfriend, No that sight would take time getting used to.

"Morning love" Sirius whispered softly and she pushed him towards the table. Just as she placed his food in front of him the last inhabitant of the house bounced in.

"Ah! Nothing is better than having a three o clock breakfast" James declared as he made to grab the toast from Sirius's plate.

"Don't even think about it" Sirius said, moving the plate out of the boy's reach.

"Haven't you learned to share padfoot?" James asked still trying to grab the food.

"Stop being a prick and get your own food" Sirius replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Moony I want toast" James whined.

"Moony it's my plate" Sirius complained.

Regulus's expression was priceless. The boy was staring in open mouthed disbelief and Charlus had to cover his laugh with a cough. Dorea was smiling fondly. Hermione and Lily were rolling their eyes while Remus sighed.

"Yes, they are always this annoying" Lily said

"You'll get used to it but if you don't you can hex them" Hermione offered.

"She really means it" Remus added, offering him an exhibit A.

Sirius and James both yelped as Remus's hex caught them and as one they turned to the Marauder with identical expressions of hurt. James sniffed and Sirius pouted and Regulus thought for a moment that they were really offended.

"You can have mine" he offered and instantly James perked up.

"See padfoot, that's how you be nice" The potter heir said cheerily.

"You'll see nice when he really gets angry" Sirius replied in a dark ominous voice. Regulus flushed.

"You are one to talk" he said, crossing his arms like a six year old.

"I don't get the house struck by lightning brother" Sirius replied easily. Regulus flushed darker.

"That was one time besides it was a coincidence" He defended.

"Should we be worried?" Lily asked laughing as she and Hermione joined the table.

"Yes, never upset him during thunder storms" Sirius replied.

"Oh shut up, you are the one that blows up rooms" Regulus replied.

"Blows up rooms?" Hermione repeated, turning to Sirius with a wicked look.

"I always put it back together" Sirius mumbled, staring at his food.

"No you don't. There is a reason Kreacher hates you" Regulus pointed out.

"Oh not this again Reg" Sirius sighed with exasperation.

"I'm still disappointed in you padfoot. Such a gift and you never once thought to use it in potions class" James said seriously, shaking his head to emphasize his point.

"I didn't need to, not when Moony was around anyway" Sirius replied. It was Remus's turn to flush. Everyone knew he was simply rubbish at potions but that was uncalled for.

"Oh leave him alone" Lily said, jumping to Remus's defense.

"I don't see you do that for me and I'm your husband" James said, turning to look at her.

"Only because Remus wouldn't marry me" Lily replied sadly. Sirius burst out laughing.

"At least I am not Mione's second resort" He chuckled, clapping James's shoulder.

"Oh but you are. I'm still working on getting Remus to say yes" Hermione grinned and it was James's turn to laugh.

"I already let Lily slip, maybe it would be foolish to lose you too Mione" Remus said thoughtfully and the remaining two Marauders turned on him indignantly.

Sirius heard his brother laugh and instantly turned to him. How long had it been since he had last heard Regulus laugh like that. Sure it was still soft and barely audible amidst the banter but it was still something.

Regulus understood the meaning of home now. He understood why Sirius called these people his family. Sure the Blacks loved each other to the point of dying for each other but they weren't very good at showing it. And Sirius had always been one to crave for what he didn't get and he certainly had no source of public displays of affection earlier.

And so it was safe to say that after a long time, his eyes and Sirius's were identical. They both shone bright.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius was throwing James an ugly look while the messy haired Marauder had on his best gloating expression. Five days had passed since Regulus had gone "missing" and the prophet had finally stopped having his photo on their front page.

"He got sick" James declared as they flopped down on the couch. "He got so sick that he turned pale and shaky and threw up on my shoes"

"Oh honestly James" Charlus Potter sighed.

"Are you alright dear?" Dorea asked looking concerned.

Regulus walked in that exact moment and Sirius threw him a dark look.

"You owe me" He said through clenched teeth

"What? For attending my funeral?" Regulus asked grinning

"Oh shut up, dead men don't talk" Sirius snapped annoyed.

"Ignore him mate! You are a free man now with a whole new life ahead." James said cheerily.

"Uh… Yeah" Regulus answered doubtfully.

"What are you planning to do with it?" James asked still sounding keyed up.

"James we were going to talk about this at dinner" Charlus reminded quietly. And Regulus had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"But daaaad" James whined "Padfoot threw up on my shoes"

"What does that have to do with anything James?" Dorea asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. Why can't we talk now? We could get Lily and Mione back here and get this over with" James answered

"Told you he wouldn't last till dinner" Hermione said with a bright grin as she walked in with Lily.

"Next time I don't put my faith in you Potter, don't you dare whine" Lily mumbled as the two girls joined the impromptu meeting in the living room.

Charlus looked at the assembled family and his son's eager face and sighed. He motioned for Regulus to take a seat to which request the boy instantly obliged. In all honesty Regulus was feeling tensed and was expecting some form of comfort from Sirius who seemed to be in no mood to do anything except glare and marry his bottle of alcohol.

"Regulus, it's already been decided that you shall stay with us of course, but Dorea and I don't think it appropriate for you to discontinue your education" Charlus began.

Regulus nodded, he didn't mind studying. He actually enjoyed it and that is exactly what he explained to them.

"Yes mate, but you need a tutor" James said and it looked like he finally had what he wanted to say out of his chest.

"No I – I'll manage – I mean I'm not bad with-" Regulus began flushed again. God he really needed to stop turning so red all the time.

"Reg, we know you top your year but N.E.W.T.S are difficult and you do need some teaching" Sirius said, finally breaking his relationship with the bottle in his hand.

"And it's just your luck that we have found the best person for the job" James declared grinning proudly.

By now feeling utterly lost, Regulus looked around at all of them grinning happily at him.

"Remus is starting to feel a bit down and having something to do will help him out a lot" Dorea told him with such a genuine look of warmth that he would have agreed to have private lessons from Voldemort for her.

"Remus? Remus will be the one teaching me? Why will he even agree to do that?" Regulus asked still feeling a bit awkward around the former head boy.

"Oh we can talk him into anything, In fact we'll talk to him about it right now" James said clapping his hand and jumping out of his seat.

"No you will not. Me and Mione will talk to him later" Lily said glaring at her husband before turning to Regulus. "You'll start getting lonely soon and he needs the company too" She pleaded.

All Regulus could do was nod. He had no idea where his life was headed now that he had left all the known behind, but right then it seemed to be a good place and that's all mattered.

* * *

**A/N :**A light clarification. Sirius has always been good at everything, he was brilliant and talented and capable. But he was also arrogant and over confident and hence he let a lot of things slip.

However after Hermione's shows him what his future had originally held, he pulls himself together and acts more carefully now.

I think its safe to say that seeing what she had to show is enough to drastically change a person.

So i really hope you understand the Sirius you see in this fic, even if it is not always the playful Marauder everyone loves... :) ~ Miia


	68. Time Starts Ticking

**A MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE :**Since we are now in the last phase of the story, i want you to know that it changes pattern.

It will follow the happenings of the next two years, but will not be continuous like in the past chapters.

We left off in September 1979, we shall continue from December 1979 and go on till the Halloween of 1981.

The exact timing will be stated and a little run down of the missing months will be given.

Thank you ~ Miia

* * *

_Timing – Early December 1979_

The months that had passed had not always been easy. The war was escalating as the Order had expected but the Potters had managed to keep their family and friends safe.

James and Sirius had finished their training and were now real Aurors. It wasn't the life they had imagined though, not always. They had their share of losses that brought around a bout of bitterness, they had those tiring days when Moody loaded them with paper work, a part of their job they were not particularly fond of and it generally made them grumpy. But it was worth it. All of it was because the times they did manage to get there on time and save lives, the happiness and satisfaction it gave, that was what they were really working for.

Hermione and Lily who worked twice as hard as the boys were however having no mood swings that varied after every day of work. Their life was monotonous. They had piles of paper work that did not seem to decrease no matter how many hours they slogged. But they did have Order meetings and missions and the numerous face off's with the death eaters and the relief that came with knowing that their family had come out unscathed yet again gave them enough reason to smile.

Back at home, Remus and Regulus had become a real part of the ever expanding Potter household. Remus who had had lived with his mother found himself alone after she died a rather sudden but natural death. Of course it had left him devastated and Sirius and James had very firmly declared that he was to move in with them, for though work kept them constantly busy, they simply could not leave Remus alone. There aren't a lot of people who could deny the pair what they wanted; at least Remus was not one of those people, so he had needless to say given in.

To everyone's satisfaction though, the pair had hit off better that they had all hoped. Regulus had been doing his lessons with the former head boy a month before he moved in and had loved the way Remus taught. The patience with which he explained transfiguration, which Regulus was particularly bad at and the kind encouraging smile he constantly offered not only kept the younger boy interested in his texts but greatly warmed him to the marauder.

So when Remus moved in, Regulus had taken it upon himself to be his pillar of support. Of course Sirius and James were there every minute they could spare to try and cheer him up but they didn't get too much time and Regulus's quiet company was more than welcome.

Despite everything, the family had settled in and a new routine was now firmly in place. Mornings saw chaos. Sirius and James were always running late, Hermione and Lily were always fretting about the day ahead and amidst all this Charlus would quietly sip his tea, kiss his wife and leave for work.

Once the group left, the house would transcend into a state of serenity. Dorea would work all day, bustling around the house, somehow managing to find a new cupboard that was yet to be sorted through. Remus and Regulus would keep to the library and carry on with the studying.

The evenings were a whole different story for no two days ended the same way. The good days saw the family relaxing in the living room, a game of chess, a glass of wine, a random magazine or just a lively chatter that would keep up all the way up to a late dinner.

The days one of the girls were in a bad mood would involve slamming of doors, a lot of screaming, occasional tears, all of which were followed by Sirius or James going after the love of their life and coaxing them better.

The days when the two new aurors were in a grumpy mood involved silencing charms and activity behind closed doors. The days they were on a mission would involve pacing, worrying and a lot of nail biting which would either end in a relieved celebration or the burning of midnight oil as they all huddled close to the gravely injured.

Then there were those rare days when guests dropped in. Sure the Potters never held parties or meetings anymore, not since Regulus moved in but when Marlene or Cassie decided to simply drop by, Regulus would return to the library and one of them would slip away to give him company.

All in all, the family was in a good place and ready for the winter celebrations that swiftly approached. But there were two announcements waiting to be made. The first was made sometime mid week when Sirius and James came home to see a lynx sitting very comfortably on their couch.

They had both blinked twice before turning to Remus who was sitting on the arm chair nibbling his chocolate.

"Uh did you decide to visit the pet store Moony?" James asked, knowing how stupid he sounded

"I really don't think Lynx's are counted as pets Prongs" Sirius said eyeing the animal carefully. Remus rolled his eyes. For all their brains, the two of them could be dumb.

The lynx stretched before making its way to them. The grey eyes were self explanatory but the two Marauders were still reeling.

Regulus had taken up trying to become an animagus ever since he had discovered two years back that Sirius was one. He had only managed to complete the transformation with Remus's help and was now quite pleased with himself as he looked up at the two stunned Marauders and bared his fangs.

A good two minutes later, the surprise finally wore off and they both whooped with joy.

"Here kitty kitty" James said, his smirk back in place as he rubbed Regulus's pointy ears.

"Awww Reggie you still have a bowtie…how proper" Sirius laughed as he tugged at the tufts of black fur.

Hermione and Lily who had arrived only to hear the last statement squealed and threw themselves at him.

"You did it!" Hermione gushed

"And you look brilliant" Lily added as they both ran their hands through his silky fur.

"Wait you both knew?" Sirius asked rounding on the girls.

"All of us did" Lily answered happily.

That led to a very long night. Sirius and James decided to make him pay for not telling them and chased him through half the village. And what a strange sight it would have made had anyone spotted them. A lynx followed by a grim and a stag.

The second surprise waiting for the Potters though did not go down all that well. This time the family was seated in the kitchen table, debating the scale of celebration for Christmas that year when Lily decided to break the news.

"James and I have something to say" The red head began as she stood up, her face glowing with pride and Hermione clenched Sirius's hand hard under the table.

"A little Marauder is on the way" James declared proudly.

Dorea had tears in her eyes as she moved to hug Lily, Charlus clapped his son on the back while Remus and Regulus whistled. Sirius however was watching Hermione who was starting to hyperventilate. A full minute later she dropped her glass and jumped to her feet, toppling her chair as she stood.

She knew. Of course she knew. But somewhere along the way, her busy life had made her lose track of time and she had managed to forget that Lily would be bringing it up.

"Mione No…" Sirius called out, also springing to his feet.

The brunette was quickly backing out of the room. Molly must be pregnant too and that meant she was born again…how had she forgotten?

"Mione?" Lily asked with a flicker of hurt in her eyes as she turned to her best friend.

The rest of the room watched bewildered as she fled the room. Sirius waited for half a second, looking once at the doorway then back at Lily.

"She has an issue with – wait I'll – Sorry" Sirius muttered throwing the red head a look of genuine apology before following after his girlfriend.

She was on the top stair when Sirius caught her by the wrist and pulled her to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and moved to stand behind her, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"Love breathe…Mione….Please" Sirius whispered.

When she showed no signs of response, he lifted her bridal style and returned to their room. Once back in the privacy that the closed space offered her pulled her into another hug.

"Remember the first holidays you and Lils spent here? You both were dancing and singing carols at the top of your voices. And the day James spun you around till you were dizzy just because you managed to plan a surprise for lily? And all those times with Harry…. Mione you are going to have all three of them in your life now" Sirius said softly.

"But the war…and the prophecy…and Sirius…I'm not…I don't know…" Hermione replied.

She was right, the war was finally here. Their family wasn't going to remain untouched anymore. That thought made him fall silent, the clock had started ticking.

* * *

**A/N :** Is this pattern going to work?


	69. Fallen

**A/N : **I'm sorry i have no idea what went wrong with yesterdays update... :/ So i'm posting the chapter again.

* * *

_Timing: End of March 1981_

The order was more active now than ever before. So much that they were meeting Voldemort on a monthly basis. They no longer panicked when he showed up halfway through the battles, burning houses and broken bodies didn't make them throw up. It had become a part of their lives now.

Yet she felt something was going to happen today, something major. That was what her gut told her. Only nothing could happen today. It was just a normal Tuesday. She had work, then an order meeting and then if all went well a hot bath and a good night sleep. But then every fiber in her body was disagreeing.

It was like she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. The band that she tied up her hair with stretched and broke, she missed a step on the way down, stubbed her toe on the kitchen table. Surely they were signs of a bad day. It meant she should pull out her coziest pajamas and curl up in bed with a good book.

But she was Hermione Granger. She didn't believe in any omens no matter how clearly they were on display. And so she cursed the little mishaps of the morning and headed down to her office and decided to stay put. Her day was still fine, so she had forgotten her file that was due today and okay she might have accidentally tipped the bottle of ink on her dress.

She was just a bit distracted. Nothing would go wrong. All the people that mattered were fine. Regulus and Remus were probably studying, Lily would be making herself more herbal tea, Dorea would be baking, Charlus was in the office with Crouch, James and Sirius were assigned to paper work today and were safely at their desks.

Okay, they weren't at their desk, they were at her door, knocking.

"Come in" She called in a distracted voice, looking up from her inky skirt only after the two had taken their seats across her.

"Are you okay Mione? You are a bit…" James asked waving a hand towards her.

"A bit what? I'm fine James!" She replied, brushing off his concern.

"Okay then I suppose it's only the ink on your cheek that's bothering me" James said casually as he leaned forward and rubbed the smudge away. Damn.

"Love are you seriously okay?" Sirius asked quietly. She nodded because everything really was fine. He looked at her for a long moment before sighing.

"There has been a small change of plan" He said tentatively. Okay they were going to be late for dinner because they can't possibly finish all those files in one morning.

"Yup! We won't be doing our paperwork today after all" James said cheerily.

And there was the sinking feeling in her stomach. The sinking feeling that got a heavy anchor added to it because Sirius was giving her that intense look she so totally loathed.

"Right, another mission?" She asked casually.

"No, we - uh have to check on - uh some prisoners" Sirius said quietly.

He seemed really nervous to broach the subject with Hermione. Actually James had found it weird how Sirius had been willing to trade the task with a week worth of paper work. When Moody had made it clear there was no choice, he had paced the Auror office five full times before coming to her.

"What are you saying?" She snapped instantly on high alert. The alarms in her head were going off on full volume.

"I tried to talk my way out of it but Moody refused" Sirius defended.

"And why pray tell do you have to go?" She asked almost angrily.

James was more confused now. Sure Sirius didn't like dementors but there had to be more to this, besides his brother had not taken the bait even when he had called him a baby. Sirius had shrugged and continued offering Moody alternative places where he could make himself useful.

"Mione you do know Aurors check in on Azkaban every mo-" James began but she was much more irritable now.

"I meant why Sirius" She cut across. James shut up in surprise while Sirius simply shrugged apologetically.

"You are not going" She said very firmly.

"Love I don't have a choice here, it's a part of my job" he replied and she glared daggers at him.

"I will attack you in ministry premises if I have to Sirius. You are not going" She said decidedly.

"Mione I know you-" Sirius began softly

"No you don't know! You don't know that I have every cell in my body screaming warnings at me today. So no you are not going. Not today. Not next month. Not ever. There are fifty other aurors who can go. It doesn't have to be you" She insisted.

"I'm expected there in ten minutes" Sirius replied.

"I don't care when you are expected, you are not-" Hermione began but Sirius was leaning over the desk and kissing her.

That was the last she saw him. That was hours earlier.

Now here she was standing with the Order and anxiously waiting for Sirius and James to return.

A pop of apparition sounded, but her relief was short lived. It was only Caradoc, returning to report to Moody.

"We are good to go" The senior auror stated and as one the assembled crowd began to apparate away.

Hermione hesitated for a brief moment and noticed that it was only her and Remus left now.

"Mione?" He called softly. She threw him a worried glance before looking away. It was Remus, she could tell him without feeling too stupid.

"If it's about James and Sirius, they'll be fine" Remus assured but she shook her head.

"I – I just have a bad feeling Remus" She said quietly.

"About?" he asked gently.

"I – I don't know. We should go" Hermione mumbled and with a nod, they apparated away.

Upon reaching the scene, she took a deep breath. They had expected the attack, but apparently the death eaters had expected them too. There were over fifty of them and she didn't that all of them had been sent here only to finish off the Bones family.

She looked around in panic, they were out numbered two to one and the duels had already started out quite fiercely. Without thinking about it, she aimed her wand at Dolohov.

Seeing her he broke away from the other two who were dueling Frank. She had no time to look at anyone after that, for Yaxley had joined and the two of them were out for her blood with a cold vengeance.

Her mind was entirely on the duel and she was holding her own perfectly well. That was until she heard a loud clear bark like laughter that managed to echo around the room even amidst all the chaos. Sirius was here.

She tried to search for him but with Yaxley and Dolohov on her tail she couldn't turn away much without risking everything. She simply hoped Sirius would find her first.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It had taken him and James longer in Azkaban than they had thought and when they finally arrived at the scene, their hearts stopped. The battle was by no means even and everywhere they looked the Order was losing.

No member except Hermione, Moody and Charlus were holding their own. The others were simply blocking out curse after curse and buying themselves time.

With wordless agreement, they went in the opposite directions, Sirius heading towards Hermione and James towards Remus.

Sirius didn't get far before Rookwood intervened. He threw one last glance at the battle. They were losing and this time he could tell that they would definitely lose someone.

In half a second he changed his mind. There was enough dark magic being used and no one was going to know, he thought and suddenly he wasn't going by the spells allowed in the Auror handbook.

Surprise flashed across Rookwood's face as he found himself faced with some of the darker curses and Sirius couldn't help but laugh out loud.

His laugh caught some attention and was almost instantly joined by a loud cackle. He turned to the source and his eyes caught pitch black ones that shone with glee.

Bellatrix was dueling Marlene but the blonde woman stood no chance. Sirius watched as Bellatrix jerked her head, beckoning him over even as she blocked out Marlene's attack without thinking about it. Sirius could only nod before he turned away.

"Got to go Rookwood" he called with a smirk and the next minute the man found himself flying backwards and slamming against the wall.

Shaking the hair out of his eyes, Sirius headed to where Bellatrix stood with Marls. He was almost there when another death eater, a kid by the looks of it blocked his way.

"Oh get out!" Bellatrix screeched as she pointed her wand at the fellow death eater and sent him flying out of the way.

"Missed me that much Bella?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"A moment Sirius, let me just get rid of this pest" She answered easily as she turned her attention back to Marlene.

"I like blonde's cousin" Sirius interrupted, casting one of the more powerful shields between the two women.

"Ah? Then you have gotten over the brunette? You won't care if I -?" Bellatrix asked pointing her wand at Hermione's turned back.

Sirius spared a second to glance at her; she was just a few feet away and was doing fairly well with the two she was dueling. The half a second of distraction was what Bellatrix had hoped for but it didn't serve its purpose.

Sirius turned back in time to block out the curse and an earnest duel began between the two. Marlene was drained. Dueling Bellatrix had taken a toll and she was bleeding from several places.

But she had no intentions of leaving Sirius alone with the mad woman. Raising her wand and deciding to fight by his side, she found to her surprise that she couldn't send curses the woman's way either. It was a barrier that blocked curses from both ways.

That was when she really focused on the duel between the two estranged cousins. There was no difference between them. Their eyes burned dark with spine chilling hatred, their pale faces held identical sneers, their lean bodies moved with liquid grace and their dark hair flew as they ducked and weaved past each others curses. But most of all they both used Dark magic.

She saw Sirius's curse miss and hit the wood beneath their feet. Instantly the patch of floor turned black and crumbled. In those five short seconds, Marlene knew she had no job there and decided to sprint towards the others.

As she turned around her eyes fell on Hermione. She saw the brunette scan the crowd even as she sent a curse the way of her attackers. On instinct Marlene joined her friend.

Hermione was already even with Dolohov and Yaxley and Marlene's addition tipped the scales in their favor. The two women quickly had the two death eaters on the floor unconscious.

Marlene gave her a swift smile before rushing off in Cassie's direction. Hermione turned around to help Hestia but her eyes fell on Sirius.

He was still with Bellatrix. The two stood in a decimated corner of the room and by now the sneers were gone. They were hissing at each other and suddenly Hermione knew exactly what was going to happen.

She rushed towards the pair but was blocked by Lucius just like in the room of requirement. Bellatrix who had noticed her, burst out laughing. And that distraction was all he needed. A curse caught her then and she felt her entire left arm begin to paralyze. It was Sirius's turn to laugh while she howled with fury. The game was over and she shot a killing curse.

James froze. He and Remus had taken down Mulciber and Rosier down quite easily. The Marauders natural instinct was to find each other and so the two had headed to where Sirius was dueling Bellatrix. Remus had gotten caught up trying to save Hestia but James knew he would be fine and went on towards Sirius.

He saw his brother laughing, he saw the jet green light and finally he saw the body arch and slowly topple backwards.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Lily Potter was in her second trimester and disturbing her state of peace with the world was a bad idea. Actually it wasn't just bad, it was terrifying. Regulus sat safely across the room as she sipped at some herbal tea and tried his best to not catch her eye.

"I am fine" She snapped as she saw him throw her a side long glance.

Regulus swallowed hard, debating whether or not to defend himself. He was worried too. The others were due to return hours ago. So when the fire place flashed and Charlus stepped through followed by the remaining family, he felt the tension slide off.

They were wind swept and a little hurt but otherwise all of them looked fine. But the peace that was starting to settle over Regulus was short lived. He watched in horror as James swiveled around and punched Sirius squarely on the jaw. To his utter surprise, Sirius made absolutely no move to defend himself or even move out of the way.

James Potter hated everything even remotely related to dark arts and yet tonight Sirius had flaunted his skills quite daringly. And he couldn't hate Sirius. Then there was the Hermione. What she had done today was unacceptable to him.

He had seen the whole scene of course. Bellatrix had sent a killing curse at Sirius and he had barely managed to get out of the way in time. James's heart had stopped for a moment but then he noticed a second stream of jet green light pass by. This time though it was not headed towards Sirius but Bellatrix. The woman was caught by surprise and the shock showed in her face as she toppled backwards.

Sirius too had watched in surprise as his cousin fell to the floor before he spun around, without a second thought for the dead woman. Hermione's wand was still pointed at Bellatrix but Malfoy, with whom she had actually been dueling was howling with fury and had his wand on Hermione. Instantly Sirius intervened and as the duel began, Hermione joined in as did the Lestrange brothers.

The battle had been a sight to see. Dark curses had been every where and James had been positive that there was going to be another man down soon. However Voldemort had joined the fray as had Cassie and Moody and in the mix of all things, Bellatrix was forgotten, the only person staring at her had been him.

The shock etched on her cold lifeless face was reflected on his. But now that he punched Sirius, the anger faded from his system. In that brief second when he thought that Sirius wouldn't be able to step away in time, he would have killed Bellatrix himself. In the end though Sirius had lived and Bellatrix had died.

Instantly James threw himself at his brother. A second, death had missed him by a second and James was ever so grateful. He didn't like dark magic, he didn't like to kill but he sure as hell wouldn't mind if it kept Sirius alive.

Hermione however was not watching the scene and had quietly sunk to the floor. She had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. She was not a killer. But Alice, Frank, Tonks, Luna, Ron, Ginny and god knows how many other people were safe and that was what mattered right?

"What happened?" Lily asked, her keen eyes missing nothing.

"Bellatrix is dead" Charlus answered quietly and Hermione looked up, her eyes meeting Sirius's.

Hearing the words would take time getting used to.


	70. Unexpected

_Timing: 21__st __and 22__nd__ June 1980_

Charlus Potter had come home for lunch to send word to Dumbledore from a more secure location. Just as he was done, he saw the fireplace flash and looked up to see Sirius stepped out.

"Sirius!" Charlus called and the boy spun around in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked his son with raised eyebrows.

"Dad or Boss?" Sirius replied in question. Dorea who had just entered the room herself laughed as she saw her grinning son.

"Dad" Charlus answered, a little amused.

"I came looking for flower" He answered brightly.

"And where does Alastor think you are?" Charlus continued.

"If James manages it then I am hoping he'll believe I am in the restroom?" Sirius answered a bit doubtfully. He didn't put it beyond Moody to check anyway. Charlus too was pretty sure his son would get caught but all the same, he put on a stern expression.

"At your desk in ten minutes if you will Sirius" Charlus said firmly.

"Yes sir!" Sirius answered before giving the entertained pair a quick wave and heading upstairs.

Knocking and praying that she wasn't asleep, he opened the door to see Lily holding one of the many books about babies she now owned. She frowned as she looked up to see him and he smiled brightly in reply.

"Hey there gorgeous, how are you and baby prongslet doing today?" Sirius asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Fine, but if James asked you to check on my mood then he isn't going-" Lily began but Sirius swiftly cut across.

"No I came here on my own" He answered and when she gave him a disbelieving look he sighed.

"Really Lils, I wanted a word alone" Sirius said, holding his hand to his heart in an attempt to show that he was telling her the truth.

"What about?" She asked curiously.

"This" he said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box that made her squeal. He grinned as he opened it and set it on her lap.

"It's stunning Sirius, she'll love it" She gushed happily.

"Do you think the time is right?" he asked softly.

Lily looked at him for a long moment and then took his hand and held it tight.

"I know she wanted to wait till the war ended Sirius but I think she will have changed her mind" She answered confidently. He gave her a grateful smile and within seconds found himself being pulled into a tight hug.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius and Hermione were both back in their room and working on their ever present load of paper work. He looked up from the many files strewn around him and took a deep breath.

"Love?" he called softly and she looked up with a slight smile.

"Yes?" Hermione asked twirling the quill in her hand as she looked into those bright eyes she loved so much. They were the one thing that distracted even on her busiest days

"After you are done, could you look that book up? I've marked the page" Sirius answered.

She looked up to see the book lying on the dresser. From where she was seated, she couldn't really see the name but nodded anyway. He gave her a grateful smile before returning to his papers.

It was another hour before Hermione finally wrapped her work up for the night. Then she quickly put all of it away, laid out the clothes they would need for the next day, took a quick shower and finally went to the dresser, ready to snuggle up next to Sirius with whatever book he had wanted her to look up.

She looked at it in surprise and then turned back to see Sirius staring sincerely at his work. Confused, she picked it up. The first page had Sirius Orion Black written in a neat script. Why she wondered was he giving her his copy of Hogwarts: A history?

That was when she noticed a little bookmark sticking out. Curious, she gently flipped the pages all the way to the marked page and gasped in surprise. There was a small square cut out in the middle all the way down to the last page, forming a small hollow within the book.

The small cavity was draped with red satin and sitting on top of a mini cushion was a sparkling little ring with a row of diamonds forming two elegant little hearts.

Still caught up in the small package in front of her, she absolutely did not notice Sirius get up and walk over. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite figure, dipping his head and whispering into her neck.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" He asked softly and for a moment there, she forgot the war, she forgot the world. All that mattered was Sirius and she nodded mutely.

He kissed her neck before turning to the book in her hand. Taking out the satin and velvet from it, Sirius slipped the ring around her finger and she put the now reformed book back on the dresser.

As she made to turn towards him, he held her firm and asked her to look up in the mirror. The reflection was beyond beautiful and the breath was knocked out of her. Sirius was smiling, looking happier than she ever remembered seeing him, his eyes shone bright and a gentle smile played on his lips. His arms tightened around her and she smiled at him in the mirror.

"I want to remember this forever" he whispered quietly.

"I love you, more than the world" She replied as she leaned back into him.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The next morning, Hermione stood in front of the mirror for an extra minute simply looking at the sparkling ring on her finger. Sirius laughed lightly as he saw her holding her hand up and examining the pretty little thing. She grinned before holding it out to him, letting him kiss her hand before leading her down.

The couple barely managed to enter the kitchen when Lily who had been waiting there for a good twenty minutes launched herself at Hermione, the ring having caught her eye from a surprisingly long distance.

Lily who hadn't said a word to the rest of the house stepped back and let the couple face the confused family. The smile never leaving her face, Hermione held up her hand to show off the many diamonds.

The boys whooped and whistled while Dorea and Charlus both pulled the young couple into a tight hug.

"Please tell me you want a party Mione" Lily asked eagerly. Hermione's eyes widened a bit and realization struck Lily.

"Oh! I uh I'm sorry-" She began but Regulus waved it off.

"You haven't even had proper guests over in months, I can stay in the library a while" He said cheerfully.

"No, No, we don't-" Lily started, still apologetic.

"Lils come on, its not everyday Sirius gets lucky" Regulus said with a wink and Lily threw herself at him.

"I'll keep it simple and short! I swear" She said happily before turning to Hermione and Sirius with a pleading look.

It had been nearly a month since she had actually met her friends. Eight months pregnant, she had been advised against apparition and floo travel and the busy schedule their life followed now meant no one had time to drop by. She generally did not complain, after all it was good because that meant Regulus didn't have to hide but she really needed the company.

"Do we really have a say in this?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"No but its still a formality to ask" Lily answered as she returned his smile with a radiant one of her own.

"Sure, why not? We haven't celebrated in a long while" Hermione said happily.

Everyone in the room turned to her in surprise but she simply laughed it off. She was engaged. She had the right to not care about the state of the world for a day.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"A book? You put the ring in a blood book?" Marlene was asking Sirius with a look of absolute disbelief on her face.

Lily had miraculously managed to get a party organized in the duration of one afternoon. Okay given, she had the house elves ready to help and Remus doing all the running around for her, but still when Sirius and Hermione got home the entire crowd was waiting for them.

The Potter Manor was once again filled with guests who talked and laughed at the top of their lungs. And Sirius was unfortunately caught amongst the girls who had decided that a book wasn't the perfect way to propose to any girl, not even when the girl in question was Hermione Granger.

Hermione was across the room, laughing as Gideon and Fabian were trying to get her to rethink marrying Sirius.

"He has eerily perfect hair Mione. Are you sure you can live with that?" Gideon was asking her very seriously. Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned anyway.

Time went by faster now, the party was on in full swing and after having spoken to everyone, Hermione decided to slip away for a bit. It was her turn to give Regulus company.

As she opened the door to the library, she saw him sitting with his legs on the table and his chair tipped back on its two legs. He turned sharply to the door and quickly dropped his legs.

"Hermione" he said, slightly abashed. The boy was generally very proper and seeing him imitating Sirius's casual posture had her grinning.

"Don't tell him or he'll never let me live it down" he pleaded. She took a moment, pretending to think it out before flashing him a smile.

The two of them sat together a while, talking random things before Hermione decided it time to return back downstairs. She really couldn't afford someone coming up looking for her. As she got up to leave, Regulus caught her wrist and looked up.

"You really are perfect for him you know" The boy said sincerely and she couldn't help but smile wider.

"That means a lot coming from you" She replied before bending down to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius stood a little away from the crowd, Remus had told him that Hermione was upstairs and had decided to wait for her at the bottom step. She came soon enough and the minute she caught his eyes, she happily launched herself at him.

"Do you all have any idea how much you are pampering him?" Sirius asked, laughing at how Regulus was not left alone for more than five minutes.

"Right, like you didn't go keep him company twice already" Hermione replied. She loved seeing that side of Sirius.

With James, the two of them watched each others back, it was a soul level connection or something weird that did not have a proper definition. It was just James and Sirius. That was the only way to define them. But with Regulus, Sirius was either the protective older brother or the merciless tease and though she would never call them cute to their face, they really were.

"Why are the happy couple standing here alone after all the pains my wife went through just to host this party?" James asked arriving on the scene with two bottles of fire whisky.

"He just wants company to drink and you are stealing Sirius is what he means" Lily said, coming up behind him. She grabbed the two bottles from his hand and thrust it to them.

"If I'm not drinking at a party love, you aren't either" She added to her husband, pacifying his horrified expression with a quick kiss. As they stood there laughing at his expression, they saw their headmaster make his way across.

"Albus!" Hermione greeted chirpily.

"I believe I am yet to congratulate the two of you" Albus said smiling benignly down at them through his half moon glasses.

"Thank you Albus, we are glad you could join us today" Sirius replied formally.

"Ah Mr. Black, you know how it is. A little light travels far in the darkness. A word of celebration travels fast in these times" Albus replied.

"Yes, and yet you have to leave early?" Hermione asked petulantly. She was at peace with the world today and would ask even Voldemort to sit down for dinner. Well maybe she wouldn't but she most certainly didn't want the party to end already and was disappointed every time anyone left, not that anyone except Frank and a very pregnant Alice had any reasons to leave.

"I am afraid I have a little meeting I must get to" He replied and Hermione raised her eyebrows, not really believing it.

"I have already pushed it back several days but can avoid it no longer and I am already at the risk of running late Miss. Granger." He apologized.

"Any chances you will be able to wrap it up quickly and join us again headmaster?" James asked.

"I cannot promise Mr. Potter but I do not believe the interview will take too long" Albus replied.

As the words sunk in, the bottle smashed to the floor and firewhisky stained the carpet. Hermione gripped Sirius's hand and he sucked in a deep breath. The room had fallen silent and everyone's eyes were on the couple.

"Interview? At Hogs head?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Albus raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"With Sybill? For-" Hermione began but Sirius cut across.

"I believe you will be running late after all Albus, we need to have an urgent word in private" He said darkly.

Hermione nodded, Sirius was right, this was not the appropriate place to have the conversation. Albus, who watched the look the pair exchanged, sighed and lead the way into the kitchen, not really looking forward to whatever news he was going to get, not on a day of celebration anyway.

* * *

**A/N :** Sorry i did not put this up yesterday, got caught up with friends! Also, its my bday today, so i really doubt i'll get the next chapter done on time...not if my friends have any say in it...So yes, the next chapter shall be up only tomorrow! feel free to drop in your wishes and/ or reviews :) ~ a very hyper and finally 18 year old Miia!


	71. France calling

**A/N : **Thank you for all your wishes! :) I'm back now!

* * *

_Timing: June 22__nd__ 1980 (nearly midnight) _

Hermione and Sirius were waiting in the circular office that belonged to the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione's heart was racing; the prophecy was being made even as they waited. The worry Sirius felt was the only thing that enabled him to successfully ignore Phineas's annoying portrait.

Both of them were on the edge of their seats when the door finally opened. Albus nodded gravely at the pair, before quickly sealing away the portraits he did not trust. Silently, he walked around the couple and took his seat behind the desk.

"Your warning served well Miss. Granger, I believe I was able to get my privacy even with Mr. Snape's presence in the vicinity" Albus said, folding his hands on top of the table.

"And the prophecy?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Speaking of the dark Lord's downfall has been made. However I am not very clear with what it means yet" Albus answered. Hermione nodded.

"That is understandable Albus. At this point it could indicate either Neville or Harry, the Longbottom's son or the Potter's. But he will go on to choose Harry. You believed it was because he saw himself in Harry, both of them being halfblood's." Hermione answered.

Dumbledore frowned. The confusion clear on his face. The next hour was spent discussing the prophecy and they decided to wait a while before acting. After all up until then, Voldemort had no knowledge of its existence.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

_Timing: June 26__th__ 1980_

The Potter household was decidedly confused. The party had ended abruptly and since that night, Sirius and Hermione spent every minute of their time at home, locked up in their rooms. At work, Sirius behaved like there was nothing odd going on with him and Hermione went along with it.

The toll it was taking on them to keep silent though was quite obvious to the world. Just because they had decided to wait, didn't mean the prophecy was not on their mind. It weighed them down rather heavily and they constantly debated over every possible move they could take. However there was just one thing they had both agreed upon.

Sirius knocked softly on the door and a few short seconds later, it was swung open by Regulus. The younger boy's smile vanished the moment he saw his brother's expression.

"Sirius? What is wrong?" He asked quietly

"Can we take this inside?" Sirius replied in question.

With a frown, Regulus nodded and the two brothers entered the room, Sirius quickly putting up the necessary wards around the place. Regulus waited patiently for his brother to turn his attention back to him. Sirius however refused to look at him, going instead to the balcony and staring up at the stars.

"You asked me how we knew you would be at the cave that night" Sirius said and Regulus nodded, stepping out to lean on the railing beside Sirius.

"Because you have been there before" was Sirius's very confusing answer.

"What? No I-" Regulus began before finding something odd in the statement and pausing.

"You've been there before Reg, you've _died_ there before" Sirius sighed.

"I don't understand" Regulus answered frankly.

"You died there and no one knew how or even why for nearly twenty years. That was until Kreacher told Hermione and her friends, who had found the fake locket you left and were looking for the real one" Sirius answered.

"Twenty years…Hermione...Are you saying she is…?" Regulus asked, processing the words and yet refusing to ask the last part because it sounded stupid in his head.

"From the future? Yes. That is exactly what I am saying" Sirius replied.

There was a long silence as time stretched and broke. Sirius remained silent, giving his brother time to come to terms with what he had said and Regulus took quite a while, simply trying to make sense of the words.

"What happened to you?" He asked finally. Sirius looked surprised at the question.

"Me?" He repeated.

"Yes, I died. That's established. But what did that future hold for you?" Regulus asked.

"Nothing delightful, with everyone gone, I had twelve years of Azkaban, two years on the run and eventually death" Sirius answered quite casually, acting as though Regulus had just asked him what he had had for dinner.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Regulus asked after another long pause.

"Because you need to leave soon Reg, the Potter's are going to have to hide soon and there is no other safe place for you in this country except this house" Sirius answered, looking apologetically at his brother.

There were a lot of questions Regulus wanted to ask. Why were the Potter's going to hide? What was going to happen to them and Remus? Was Voldemort going to show up here? But he knew what question Sirius expected of him.

"Leave the country?" Regulus repeated.

"Dumbledore had contacts in France and a good friend of his seems rather eager to have you in his house" Sirius sighed. He really did not want Regulus to leave.

"Does the friend know I'm a death eater?" Regulus asked dryly. He wasn't used to being wanted anywhere outside of this house.

"As it happens, yes, they are aware of it" Sirius answered.

"And still they are willing-" Regulus began.

"To them you are but a child that made a small mistake and giving you a second chance at a proper life is something they really want. Not to mention your extraordinary skills at potions is a point of great interest for them" Sirius replied with a slight smile.

"Okay I admit I am curious" Regulus said, giving in. Sirius's smile widened.

"Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel are an old couple who live in a remote but beautiful village in France" Sirius said.

"Old? You mean ancient! Six hundred odd years of life Sirius! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosophers stone" Regulus exclaimed in alarm.

"Yes, so you can see why they think of you as a little kid that made a mistake. By their standards you could be a three year old." Sirius laughed.

"But Siri-" Regulus began, only to be cut off by his brother.

"They think highly of you Regulus. They have known many men who are desperate for the stone, men at the brink of death who wish to hold on to life. And yet you were willing to pay for a small mistake with your life. Its not a trait they have often seen and are admittedly curious to see the boy who was brave enough to face death head on at just seventeen" Sirius replied. Regulus was blushing a bright shade of red by the time Sirius stopped.

"You make me sound like some great hero" He mumbled, embarrassed as he stared at his feet.

"You are, Reggie. You just don't see yourself very clearly" Sirius said, smiling at his brother with obvious pride.

"I'm not even half of you" Regulus answered.

"The people who tell you that don't really know you and I am rather proud that you are better than me" Sirius said, pulling his brother into a one armed hug.

"Tell me you will go Reg. You will be safe with them" Sirius pleaded. After a long moment, Regulus nodded.

"Thank you. Their goddaughter will be here in two days to take you there. I'll let the Potter's know tomorrow morning" Sirius said, straightening up.

After another tight hug, Sirius turned to leave, pausing at the door for one more moment.

"I'll miss you" He said softly.

"I'll miss you" Regulus repeated and watched as his brother left, closing the door behind him.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

_Timing: June 28__th__ 1980_

The entire Potter household was waiting in the living room. Yesterday Hermione had told them that Regulus's death was under scrutiny and that it was wise for him to leave the country.

None of them had been pleased; they had all warmed greatly to the soft spoken boy and had insisted that he would be safe with them. However, after they had learned that Dumbledore had thought it right to send him out of the country, they had given in.

Charlus had gone to receive the Goddaughter of the Flamel's who was to arrive at the edge of the village by a portkey. Dorea was fussing over Regulus for one last time, Remus was trying hard to not look dejected, Regulus was his one company after all and even Lily looked upset, for she was used to having him around at home through the long boring hours.

Twenty minutes later, Charlus returned with a stunningly beautiful young girl by his side. Hermione's heart leapt to her throat, the familiar figure making her momentarily stare. Luckily though she wasn't the only one staring…

The girl glided in and kissed Dorea on the cheeks as Charlus introduced his wife. She was tall and willowy, with silver blonde hair, big blue eyes and seemed to emanate a faint silvery glow.

Lily smacked her husband in the stomach to make him close his mouth and Hermione cleared her throat subtly to make Sirius blink. Remus and Regulus however continued to stare like a pair of idiots and Hermione wasn't sure how amused she was to see her former professor gaping like a fool.

The girl was introduced as Danielle Le Nagard and as she floated around the room, kissing each of their cheek at the introduction, Hermione vaguely remembered that Fleur's mother's maiden name had been Appoline Le Nagard.

"eet iz a very pretty house" Danielle said conventionally before drifting to take a seat next to Regulus.

"My eenglish is not so good. You must help me" She said with a captivating smile.

Sirius stepped hard on his brother's foot and finally the younger boy nodded, remembering his manners.

"I would love to" Regulus answered in a weak voice.

As the conversation started, Hermione's doubts were cleared. Danielle who to her delight had discovered that both Sirius and Regulus could speak French was telling them about her little niece Fleur. Of course she hadn't understood exactly what the lovely little baby had done but she had heard the name and was to her own surprise pleased.

"Come on Mione, put a leash on him" James whined, appearing at her side twenty minutes later.

"Are you jealous he can speak French and you can't Potter?" Lily asked dangerously.

As James stuttered an apology, Hermione looked over at Sirius who was sitting by Danielle. The moment she looked at him, he turned around and smiled before politely excusing himself from the girl and Regulus.

"That didn't bother you did it love?" Sirius asked as he eyed James apologizing to Lily.

"What that you spoke to her and still looked at me?" Hermione asked laughing. He grinned.

"You are more beautiful than her" Sirius answered and she rolled her eyes.

"You're a rotten liar, besides she's half veela" Hermione said.

"I know, looks like little Bill will get to meet Fleur in due time after all" Sirius chuckled in her ear.

The day was interesting to say the least and Regulus was completely smitten by her. James, Sirius and Remus had teased him mercilessly. Declaring that "his world had faded out"; Hermione and Lily had sighed at that and were put through a half an hour long lecture where Sirius and James both recounted the day their worlds had faded out.

The mood dropped a bit as the evening approached and too soon, Regulus left with Danielle. Sirius and Hermione prayed that when the boy returned to the country again someday, the whole family would still be around to meet him.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

_Timing: July 9__th__ 1980_

"Sybill has been taken" Albus said gravely.

The Hogwarts headmaster was seen standing at the Potter Manor. Having interrupted a family dinner, he had uttered the four words that though did not mean much to most occupants of the room had Sirius and Hermione paling, all the blood leaving their face.

"Who?" Dorea asked weakly but Hermione was already shaking her head vigorously.

"No, there was no way….you said Snape hadn't heard…Albus how?" She asked.

"Mr. Snape had noticed the extra caution I had taken and having rightly deducted that the meeting was of considerable importance, reported it to his master. Needless to say Tom felt it essential to look into her identity and from there on it is pretty obvious Miss. Granger. She is the great grand daughter of one of the most prominent seers after all." Dumbledore replied.

"But she doesn't remember her own-" Hermione began, refusing to believe that Voldemort had the prophecy.

"Not in her conscious mind, but he can acquire it from her quite easily" Sirius answered, his face drawn. Her eyes turned to meet his and finally she sighed in defeat.

"We knew it would eventually reach him but we were hoping for more time…" Hermione said.

"But if he heard the entire thing, he probably will not-" Sirius began

"Or he could act by the end of the month and that way-" Hermione cut across.

"Either way our choice remains-" Sirius said with a frown

"True, we don't have an option" Hermione agreed

It was time their friends knew the truth and that meant that there was a lot of explaining to do, something neither of them were really looking forward to.


	72. New home

_ Timing: July 10__th__ 1980 _

Sirius and Hermione stood in a quite muggle street. Neither of them were really looking forward to what they were about to do but they knew they did not have a choice. Tightening their entwined hands, the two of them made their way up the street, coming to a stop right between number 11 and 13, Grimmauld place.

Sirius had no trouble in making the house appear, after all he was still a Black and once the building made itself visible to them, they stood at the first step and knocked. Moments later Kreacher appeared, looked at the pair cautiously for a full minute before shutting the door and going back inside. It was five minutes before Kreacher returned to open the door.

"Mistress Black meeting you's in the living room" Kreacher said and with a nod, they followed the elf into the house.

Hermione stared at the place in disbelief. Apart from the elf heads, the house actually looked okay. It was still dark and the dim lighting gave it a creepy feel but it was nothing like the house she remembered.

As they made their way to the living room, they caught sight of Walburga sitting comfortably in the couch, a tray with tea and biscuits already on the table in front of her. Sirius could see the changes in his mother quite clearly. The cold steel that formerly defined her was now replaced with emptiness that he supposed came after Regulus's supposed death. The woman eyed them, her eyes noting the way her son held the girl and the ring on her finger.

"I don't suppose you came here to introduce your mudblood fiancé to me Sirius?" She asked casually once the two of them had taken their seats. He gripped her hand tighter but otherwise kept his face blank.

"I wouldn't travel all the way here simply to give you some good news mother." Sirius answered with a swift smile. Walburga glared at her son for a moment.

"What exactly do you need?" She asked snappishly.

"It's not about what I want mother. It is about you" Sirius answered lightly.

"I do not have time to listen to you talk in circles" Walburga said coldly.

"Since you do not have an heir anymore, I would like to return" Sirius stated bluntly.

The woman looked genuinely surprised but the surprise was quick to turn into suspicion.

"And what is in it for you?" She asked.

"I would like James, Lily and their son to move back in here with me" Sirius answered.

"You want me to house a blood traitor, a mudblood and their child?" She asked, still suspicious.

"Yes. They are as it happens being hunted by Voldemort" Sirius replied coolly.

"And rightly so, the Potters always had it coming. Fools" Walburga said in an offhand voice.

"I must admit I shall never figure you out mother. You always made such a show of loving Regulus and yet-" Sirius said with a shrug. At the mention of her other son, Walburga stiffened.

"What are you implying Sirius?" She asked, her hands reaching for her wand.

"We both know that neither the Order nor the Auror office had anything to do with his death. And even now your stand doesn't seem to have changed like I had hoped" Sirius replied.

Hermione felt unusually nervous as she sat silently next to Sirius. She wasn't sure why exactly she had decided to come along but she most certainly was not comfortable there.

"Are you saying the Dark Lord killed my son?" Walburga asked sharply.

"I doubt he was ever important enough for Voldemort to kill him directly but I suppose it would have to be on his orders" Sirius shrugged.

Mother and son weighed each other for a long time and it took Hermione every last ounce of her will power to not fidget.

"You are no son of mine Sirius. I have no reason to take you back in" Walburga said quietly.

"So you would rather see the family line die entirely?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"Even if I do take you back, you are with a mudblood and you shall be the last pureblood lord our family will have, which isn't much of a solace since you are foolish and prone to die even before me and I would still see the family line die out. And yes, I would rather that than have it live through filthy half bloods" Walburga replied bluntly.

"Then I suppose this was a waste of time after all, but don't worry mother, I shall still come to your funeral" Sirius said darkly, even as he made to stand.

"No wait, would you take Sirius back if he left me Lady Black?" Hermione asked. Sirius turned to her sharply as did Walburga.

"He is too much of a fool to make such decisions" Walburga replied carelessly.

"And if he did? Would you take him back? And agree to keep the Potter's safe?" Hermione asked.

"Mione this is pointless" Sirius said, realizing suddenly why she had come along

"Tell me Lady Black, will you?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring her fiancé.

The woman seemed to consider her words for a minute. She did not know the exact equation between the girl and her son, but she knew the equation between the Potter heir and Sirius.

If he left the girl and returned here, their family grace could be saved. Sure he would be unbearable to live with for a while but he was bound to get over it and marry into a proper pureblood family.

The Potters staying hidden would hardly be a problem, no one was supposed to know, and that was the deal anyway. Finally she nodded and instantly Hermione made to remove her engagement ring but Sirius caught her hand.

"Don't you dare" He said firmly.

"Sirius you have to-" Hermione began pleadingly.

"No Hermione. We are leaving" He said coldly.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"She agreed! She actually agreed and you had to go ruin it" Hermione was saying as she walked into the Potter Manor with Sirius.

"I do not understand why you are making such a big deal out of it Mione, we could still find-" Sirius argued, but was instantly cut off.

"No Sirius we cannot find a safer place! We already decided on that!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh for heavens sake, we were still going to consider-" Sirius snapped.

"For Charlus and Dorea! Not James and Lily!" Hermione said coldly.

"What difference does it make? We'll still be the secret keepers and there is no risk of betrayal what so ever, so they are going to-" Sirius began heatedly.

"I do not even want to hear this Sirius" She said coldly, before stalking up the stairs.

Sirius stood rooted to the spot, breathing heavily as he watched her go. The audience that had witnessed the entire scene was hesitant to step forward and say a word.

They knew everything now and were still struggling to take it all in. Their whole family was going to die out; they knew the entire future that waited for their unborn son. And they were too shocked to actually decide anything yet, so everything was left up to Hermione and Sirius.

"What happened padfoot?" Remus asked quietly.

"She wants to break off the engagement" Sirius replied, suddenly very dejected.

"What? No! Why?" Lily asked, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Because it's the only reason Walburga won't let me back home" Sirius answered.

"Back home? You want to return-?" James asked stunned.

"We thought it's the safest place for you to hide" Sirius replied, sinking into the couch dully.

"You want us to stay at the house of Blacks?" Lily asked.

"Makes sense, Voldemort wouldn't look for you there. Except if he knows Sirius returned back to be the heir. Then it is pretty obvious" Charlus answered with a frown.

"We were going to make it out differently" Sirius answered.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Dorea asked him softly.

"The order will be told that both Hermione and I volunteered to be the secret keeper. Dumbledore suggests you use her and I take offense. I say something along the lines of wanting to avenge Regulus and James gets furious. He says I cannot use his family as bait and basically we have a fall out. I become the secret keeper of the house at Godrics hollow and Mione who will come into hiding with you two will become the secret keeper of Grimmauld place. That way even if they manage to get the secret from me, they can only find Godrics hollow. In any case nobody will bother, because I was going to quit the Order and the Auror office and return home thus turning against Dumbledore" Sirius said in a monotone.

Charlus Potter was mighty impressed. The plan was flawless of course. Dorea stared in disbelief, it would certainly send the death eaters on a wild goose chase. James and Lily were displeased. They didn't like endangering their family and friends. Remus remained silent, not sure if it was foolish of him to feel excluded.

The family sat in silence like they had done ever since she had told them everything. All of them were lost in their own thoughts, most of which was about Hermione's friendship with Harry. Remus too thought of a life where Sirius and James would both be gone while Sirius remained blank.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet. It had been two hours since Hermione had stalked up and there was still no sign of her. Seeing the expression on his face and understanding, James and Remus also jumped to their feet.

The three of them raced up the stairs and all the way to Sirius's room. The moment they flung the door open, they caught sight of a piece of paper lying on the bed. Their worst fear had come true and hesitantly they made their way in, now noticing the ring on top of the paper.

Carefully, Remus picked it up.

_Sirius, _

_ You knew somewhere deep down that I would do this; you knew I would never make you choose between me and James. Make him or Lily the secret keeper instead of me. Stay safe._

_And there is no point in trying to find me. _

_Love  
Mione. _

Charlus, Dorea and Lily had also made their way up. Lily had burst into tears and the others remained frozen for a long time, no one daring to say a word.

"Take what you will need, we can move tomorrow morning" Sirius said bluntly before walking out of the crowded room.

* * *

A/N : Not my best chapter but i had a rough day... Sorry! ~ a currently dejected Miia


	73. Time flies past

_Timing: July 25__th__ 1980_

Sirius was lying down in Regulus's bed, stretched out and his arm draped over his eyes. He heard the door opening and felt the bed dip moments later. He was used to James checking on him every hour but he never did acknowledge him and soon enough the boy would leave.

This time though, it was Lily and she was certainly more stubborn than her husband. She waited a good five minutes before running a hand through his hair. Surprised, Sirius opened his eyes to look into bottle green ones filled with hurt.

"We are really sorry you know" Lily whispered.

"What? No Lils, you have nothing to be sorry about" Sirius answered quietly.

"She didn't truly leave Sirius. She still loves you" Lily said next.

"That flower is exactly what makes it worse" Sirius answered, keeping his eyes averted from the sad and understanding smile.

"Remus is still looking for her" Lily sighed. Sirius laughed a hollow bark of laughter.

"He could be standing right next to her and not know she is there" Sirius replied bitterly.

Lily stayed silent for a while before abruptly standing up.

"You two are his Godparents just so you know" She said before dropping something on Sirius's chest and leaving the room. Sirius caught sight of the tears even as she hurried out and finally looked down to see the sparkling diamonds taunting him.

With a sigh, he picked it up and simply held it tight before closing his eyes and shutting his mind down again.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

_ Timing: 10__th__ August 1980_

Snape stood on a hill top, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the leaves of the surrounding trees. He was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone and he seemed afraid.

Then a blinding, jagged jet of lightning flew through the air and Snape dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand.

"Don't kill me!" He cried out

"That was not my intention" Albus said, standing before the man with his cloak whipping around him.

"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?" Albus asked.

"No- no message- I'm here on my own account!" Snape said wringing his hands. "I – I come with a warning – no a request – please" He said urgently.

"What request could a death eater make of me?" Dumbledore asked, although he knew full well from Hermione's tale, what this was about.

"The Dark Lord is looking for – for a child born in the end of July" Snape said.

"I am aware of that" Dumbledore answered quietly.

"Lily – Lily Evans – Her son was – he was born in July was he not?" Snape asked desperately.

"The 31st to be exact" Dumbledore answered

"So he could be after her – after them…" Snape said.

"Is he?" Albus asked quietly.

"I do not know but please – you – you have to – please – keep her safe" Snape pleaded.

"And what will you give me in return?" Albus asked

"In – in return?" Snape croaked, looking at Dumbledore blankly "Anything"

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

_Timing: 28__th__ August 1980_

James Potter held a little bundle safely in his arms. His son was only a few months old and already he was a proud father. And it was only during the times he rocked the baby in his arms or simply held the infant did he truly felt at peace.

Other times were needless to say horrible. Lily was tired and since the baby cried at all odd hours, she knew no peace. It kept her irritable and snappish. Then there was Sirius. He had no idea how to cheer his brother up.

Sirius was quiet most of the time, an adjective that one would never think to use where Sirius was concerned. He was always polite and well mannered, sort of formal to all other inhabitants in the house. He calmly listened to his mother talk about what some random person in the Black family had achieved once upon a time, he worked on various files from Gringotts and when he wasn't doing any of that, he would choose to remain in Regulus's room.

It frustrated James to no end, made him want to pull his hair out but instead he would sit by Sirius and watch as he worked on the family business. There would be no conversation whatsoever. They would simply sit in silence, Sirius working and James staring.

But unknown to either of them, they would both be thinking the same things. Hermione. Where was she? How was she doing? Was she safe? The thoughts haunted both Marauders and James, always being the hopeful one would eagerly ask Remus if they had found her every time his mirror buzzed.

He looked down at the sleeping Harry in his arms. He still remembered clearly the tales of her past. The way she had bluntly given them their death dates as though reciting answers before a history test. Then it would strike him that they really were history to her. That there was probably still a baby Hermione safely in her father's arms.

He sighed. _Please, Hermione, Please be safe. I can't look at Sirius another minute if something happened to you_. He thought

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Timing: 19th September 1980

Hermione Granger was sitting on one of the bunk beds in the unnecessarily large tent. In her hand was Sirius's copy of Hogwarts: a history. She had lost track of the dates for a few weeks now and had no idea that she had turned a year older.

For two months she was constantly on the run, never staying in any place for more than three days. The wards she put up were more powerful than the ones she had had when Harry and Ron were around. The precautions she took were also greater and hence she had no real information about the happenings of the wizarding world. She hadn't come in direct contact with any living being for a very long time now.

But she was Hermione Granger and she wouldn't simply succumb to loneliness. No way in hell would she become a weak little girl that curled up alone. No, she kept herself busy. Through the day she would practice various forms of magic and by now she could do even most of the complex spells wordlessly. When that got boring, she would invent random spells.

The day always went past quickly; the nights however were another story. The nightmares were back, the bunk would be cold and she would miss Sirius terribly. Sometimes she would stay up for nights at a stretch until the exhaustion would take over and she would collapse into a dreamless sleep.

She had no idea how much longer her life would go on this way and she desperately wished she had Horcruxes to hunt or Hallows to look for.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

_Timing: 3__rd__ October 1980_

Sirius walked through the hallway, a tired hand massaging his neck. He had just been to see Charlus and Dorea. The couple were starting to get lonely, the small house they now lived in was getting too quiet and they were yet to see their little grandson.

"Sirius" A soft voice greeted and he looked up in surprise to see Narcissa.

"Cissa" He answered with a slight smile.

About ten days after he had returned, his relationship with his cousin had rekindled. And in the months that had passed, they had almost entirely mended their relationship. It was one of the few things he was glad about these days.

Her company was the only one that was welcome. She didn't scrutinize him like James or sympathize like Lily. She didn't needlessly try to stir him up like his mother did; neither did she speak about the war.

She would talk about inconsequential things, a bit of gossip, a new hair potion she recently tested, anything light and a safe distance away from the looming baggage they carried.

Some days she would talk about little Draco or even bring him along. And there was even a day when he had accidentally launched into a funny story about Nymphadora and instead of looking disgusted, all the woman had done was give him a tight smile.

Today however Sirius wasn't sure how welcome her company was, after all the very first question she asked had his lips in a thin line.

"Are you still pining after the girl?" Narcissa asked him bluntly.

"You already know the answer to that, so why ask?" Sirius snapped.

"Because you have never been good with keeping things locked up in yourself and you can hardly go to aunt about it" Narcissa answered coolly. His eyes widened.

"Are you offering to listen to me talk about her?" He asked. She simply shrugged.

"She killed Bellatrix" Sirius reminded.

"In a duel, people are prone to die. Besides Bella should not have tried to kill you, you are still a Black" Narcissa replied.

"Cissa what is this really about?" Sirius asked, frowning at his cousin as he took a seat by her side.

"It's just us that's left now Sirius. I don't want to be alone. I don't want Draco to never know any of my family" Narcissa answered in a small voice.

"There is still Andy" Sirius replied.

"She didn't come when Bella died, she didn't come when Reg died. She is dead for all I care" Narcissa replied honestly.

"Is that why you forgave me? Because I came?" Sirius asked. Narcissa nodded.

"I'll be there. Draco will know an uncle whether Lucius likes me or not" Sirius said decidedly. She gave him a small smile.

"Now about the Granger girl" she said. It was Sirius's turn to smile.

"I love her and I miss her, that's really all there is" Sirius answered.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

_Timing: 17__th__ October 1980_

Remus Lupin sat at the dinner table just like he had done every week of the past three months. He was surrounded by light conversation, none of which he felt inclined to join. That was until a newly wed Cassie Prewett mentioned Sirius.

"Sirius was at Gringotts today" Remus heard her say and there was an instant silence at the table.

"You actually met him?" Marlene asked in surprise.

The blonde was eager for any information about Sirius or James. As far as she was concerned, they were both her cousins; cousins who had simply vanished without a trace a couple of months ago.

"Saw him in the passing more like" Cassie answered.

"He didn't acknowledge you?" Marlene asked frowning

"Didn't even turn around, simply followed the goblin out of the room" Cassie mumbled annoyed.

"He is often sighted at the bank baby and he never stops to talk to anyone" Fabian told his wife.

"Why can't he see we are trying to help?" Marlene asked annoyed.

"Exactly, just because he had a fall out with James doesn't mean he can now ignore all of us, over reacting git." Cassie added.

"And ignoring Remus through all this, bloody idiots! I'll kill them both soon enough" Marlene added.

"Then there is Hermione" Gideon said thoughtfully.

"She vanished. Left Sirius just like that. I can't believe she didn't see that this is partly James's fault too. It wasn't like Sirius would sell them out, he would keep the secret till his last breath, and we all know that." Marlene said decidedly.

"Exactly, so he wouldn't be as carefully hidden from Voldemort as Hermione would be, but I would want some revenge if it was my kid brother that had been killed. James can be so thick sometimes" Cassie sighed.

"Remus?" Fabian asked, finally noticing that the last person on the table was silent and pale.

"They'll be fine. Sirius and James will get through this, they can get through anything. And Hermione…she'll come around too" Remus said, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than the others.

He missed his friends. Sure he spoke to them through the mirror every now and then but he really missed them. They didn't laugh over nothing, utter absolute nonsense or come running to Remus over childish arguments. He really wished things would go back to the way they were.


	74. By your side

_ Timing: 25__th__ October 1980_

Hermione sat curled up by the entrance of the tent, her wand drawn and her eyes fixed on the sunset. She hadn't slept in four days now and was trying her best to keep her eyes open when a silvery animal appeared in front of her.

"I'm in the country after months and I'll be leaving tomorrow Mione, Please meet me once. I'm at Remus's" The lynx in front of her said in a soft voice.

Hermione stared at the spot for a long while even after the animal disappeared. It was the first time in months she was even hearing another voice.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The small house in the outskirts of a little dying village that belonged to one Remus Lupin was unusually merry that day.

Regulus had decided on a surprise visit to the country with his new fiancée Danielle, and was happier than he had ever been in his life. Danielle who seemed simply radiant was cooing to a baby Harry, while Lily hummed away in the kitchen. It had been months since she cooked and was rather eager to make a fabulous dinner.

James pranced around the room, happy to finally be out of Grimmauld place, Sirius sat back with his chair tipped on two legs and a firewhisky in his hand and Remus was thrilled to have his family around again.

They heard a small pop and though none of them could see the front door from where they had gathered in the kitchen, Regulus knew exactly who it was and rushed to get it, leaving the others slightly confused and fairly cautious.

The minute he opened the door though, the smile slipped off his face. Hermione stood there on the top step. She had always been thin but now she looked starved. Her skin had a pale and sickly pallor, her lips had no color, her eyes no brightness and her hair no life. She was wearing her old jeans paired with what he supposed was Sirius's old shirt.

"Regulus?" A worried voice called and Remus turned into the hallway.

Hesitantly, Regulus stepped aside to reveal Hermione and Remus's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She gave the two of them a tentative smile but neither knew how to react, the state of her being the only thing on their minds.

"Moony? Reg? Is everything okay?" James called from the kitchen and Hermione took a step back at the voice. She hadn't expected any company really.

"NO wait! Please Mione. I got engaged! That's why I came here. I wanted you all to – please just stay" Regulus pleaded. She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights, panic showing clearly on her face.

"Sirius?" She asked. It felt strange for her to hear her voice again after so many months and the hoarse rasp made the two in front of her cringe.

"He is here but Mione please stay" Regulus urged.

"We miss you" Remus said, his voice choking with emotion.

Just then there was the sound of a baby squealing and Hermione's eyes widened. Harry, she thought and carefully took a step inside. Regulus pulled her into a very careful hug, as though afraid he'd break her and Remus followed suit before leading the way inside.

"Hermione! Eet iz so wonderful seeing you again! Reg said you would be here" Danielle exclaimed happily as she breezed over to where the brunette stood.

Sirius and James who had been watching Lily whipped around to face her, Sirius dropping the chair back with a thud. Lily gasped at the sight of her friend, instant tears pooling in her eyes.

Hermione tried hard to focus on the baby in Danielle's arms but her eyes strayed to Sirius on their own accord. When she looked into those pools of liquid silver though, she found herself looking back down at the floor.

"You look terrible" James said bluntly, being the first to recover from the shock.

"When did you last have a proper meal?" Lily asked, as she looked the other witch up from head to toe.

Sirius however remained silent and watched as Hermione backed away from James and Lily's approach. Months of solitude had left her unprepared for the sudden company and she stepped back right into Remus. The sandy haired Marauder steadied her gently, but his eyes were on Sirius.

Sirius continued to ignore the many gazes he received and stared instead at Hermione. Her eyes were locked with Regulus's and she seemed to be pleading silently. She really wanted to leave.

"Stay" Sirius said, finally deciding to speak. She turned away from Regulus and looked at him, her eyes speaking volumes in the few short seconds that the gaze held.

He made to stand and instantly Hermione took a step back. Undeterred he took a couple of steps forward, stopping only when she stepped behind Remus, her hands clenching hard at the other Marauder's elbow.

"Mione" Remus coaxed but the girl was looking at Sirius with a heart breaking expression of pain and fear. He sucked in a deep breath and turned on his heel, walking into the little bedroom instead.

"Mione" Remus repeated, his voice more firm now as all of them watched Sirius leave, obviously hurt.

"I – I can't – I won't be able to – please" Hermione pleaded, biting hard on her lower lip.

"Come here" James said holding out a hand. She considered it for a few minutes before taking it.

Carefully he pulled her down into the patched up old couch next to him. Quickly she curled up against the warmth he offered and buried her face in his chest.

"I had to James" She sobbed and his heart went out to her.

"Sirius knows that Mione, he understands why you left" James assured softly.

"I can't bring myself to leave if I'm with him again" She confided in James's ear.

"You don't have to, we'll figure something-" James began. But she shook her head vigorously.

"Okay, okay we won't. I know it hurts but you are already here and you owe him at least this one day Mione." James said quietly. She pulled back a bit to look at him and he smiled softly.

"Go on then" He said and she sighed.

Pulling away completely, Hermione stood up. Lily came forward then, hugging her gently and smiling through her tear streaked face.

"You can come back and meet Harry" She whispered to her and Hermione nodded.

After a few more deep breaths, she softly pushed the door open. Sirius was lying on the bed, his eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling. Carefully Hermione stepped in and closed the door behind her.

She stood there for a while, chewing her bottom lip and fiddling with her thumbs nervously. Sirius did not react to her presence at all and stayed as still as a statue, his eyes still on the ceiling.

The tears pooled in her eyes and streaked down her face and she noticed Sirius's hand clench. It was taking him all his will power to not get up right that minute and pull her close.

Slowly she stepped around to the side of the bed he was on and knelt by it. He still remained frozen and very slowly she took his hand. Despite his best efforts, the hand closed tightly around hers and gripped the skeletal fingers hard.

Suddenly he turned around and his eyes bored into hers. The silver eyes reflected all the pain and love in hers and the pain intensified upon seeing the fear in her generally warm brown eyes.

"You are scared" Sirius whispered. She nodded mutely and he waited for her to speak.

"Do you still love me?" She asked quietly. She wasn't sure why she even asked but all the suppressed emotions came bubbling to the surface and the question slipped.

Sirius's eyes went wide as saucers at the question and immediately, he scooped her up and pulled her into the bed. He felt her hands tighten against his shirt and her body curved to fit into his.

"You stupid noble reckless little girl" Sirius whispered as he held her tight and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Of course I love you doll." He said softly against her neck.

The tears began to pour then and Hermione clutched at him tighter if that was possible. Her hands roamed from the shirt to bare skin and she moved to rest her head upon his heart.

"Without – scared – you wouldn't - nightmare – I can't – sorry - think – lonely –" Hermione cried, letting her guard down for the first time in months and though Sirius did not catch most of the words, he shushed her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Its okay, everything is okay love, please just breathe" Sirius said gently.

It was a good half hour before the tears finally stopped but she refused to let him go. Sirius didn't have any intentions of moving away either and Lily smiled contently as she came in with a plate of food. She placed it on the bed next to them and walked back out of the room, leaving the couple to themselves.

They ate in silence, Sirius feeding Hermione who still held his shirt tight like a child during a thunder storm. He rubbed the gravy from her chin with his thumb and after long last, she smiled her first true smile.

"I love you" She whispered to him and before they knew it, the plate had been pushed away from the bed and Hermione was lying against the pillow, Sirius hovering above her.

He trailed kisses from her forehead all the way down to her neck, even as he undid the buttons on her shirt. He came to an abrupt halt at her chest and looked up in surprise. Hermione noticing his distraction smiled.

"You didn't really think I'd leave my ring behind did you?" She asked him timidly, a slight smile playing on her lips.

He looked back down; she was wearing the long gold chain that had once been attached to the time turner only now it held a ring with two diamond encrusted hearts. He smiled, his hands reaching into his pocket as he pulled out the other ring, he looked at it for a moment, wondering when she had done it or how he hadn't noticed.

"It was just a precaution" She said answering the unspoken question. He gave her a dazzling smile in response and resumed kissing her.

Two hours later, Remus opened the door to see Hermione and Sirius lying fast asleep against each other, wrapped in his old sheets with a smile on their faces.

* * *

A/N : The after effects of valentines day (read being married to the couch with adorable movies) that got to me :p


	75. Caught off guard

**Disclaimer : The first two lines are from Grey's anatomy! :)**

* * *

_Timing: Mid December 1980 _

You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day. Not until it's happening. You don't recognize the biggest day of your life, not until you're right in the middle of it. Because the biggest things, the moments in life that go on to define you? They catch you off guard. They come with no warning and sweep you off your feet, either to make you soar or let you fall.

The winter had arrived and the temperature had dropped to dangerous lows, but it was the least of Hermione's worries. As she stood in the middle of the tent, her hand holding onto one of the poles like her life depended on it, she knew that good or bad; this was one of those days that could send her world spinning in a whole new orbit.

It was not knowing that always bothered her the most. It was the unknown that she generally feared. And yet now, now it was the confirmation, the cleared doubts, the blunt truth that had her knees wobbling. And what was worse, her mind had stopped working. Instead of racing in hundred different directions to come up with answers, it was numbed into silence.

She was scared. She was terrified. And there was only one thing she could do. Return to the people she had slipped away from for the second time just five weeks ago.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Remus Lupin walked home with a bag of groceries and a couple of old borrowed library books, tired from another day of work at the muggle book shop and eagerly looking forward to the warmth of his house.

As he shuffled forward in the cold, hugging himself tighter and turned the last corner to his humble home, he stopped dead in his tracks. There waiting on the step, knees to her chest and chin resting upon it was Hermione.

She looked up to meet his eyes and in that second Remus knew that any personal question he was going to ask as a precaution was pointless. No one could fake that look. Her eyes screamed fear, begged for refuge and held a tinge of madness.

"Remus" She whispered, her words utterly inaudible and the movement of her lips his only way of deciphering what had been said.

"Mione? What's wrong?" He asked, hurrying over while she stood a little gingerly.

The moment he reached her, she collapsed and Remus dropped everything he was holding to catch the falling girl.

It didn't take him too much effort to lift the impossibly skeletal girl and still draw his wand, gather the stuff, open the door and get them both inside. Once they were safely out of the cold, he placed her gently on the couch and stood for a moment, waiting for his brain to kick start again.

Hermione looked worse than she had done forty five days ago, which had been the last time he had seen her sneaking out early before Sirius woke up and he was by now highly worried about her rapidly deteriorating health. Then there was the part of his mind that feared the wrath that Sirius would unleash upon the world if he saw her like this.

Deciding to attend to her first, he turned and had the fire roaring in no time. Still not satisfied, he added a couple of warming spells to bring her freezing form back to room temperature. Then he pointed his wand at her again and muttered 'renervate' under his breath.

Minutes later Hermione stirred. Her eyes fluttering open to look directly into his golden ones. She seemed momentarily confused to see him kneeling by the couch, his hand clasping hers and his eyes shining with warmth and concern.

The events of the day flooded back to her then and she remembered exactly why she had come looking for Remus. He waited as the initial confusion turned to wide eyed realization and then to full out horror that finally led to hyperventilation before pulling her in against him.

"Calm down Mione…just breathe. I'll get Sirius and -" Remus was about to say Madam Pomfrey but the girl was already shaking her head vigorously at the first name.

"No – Remus please – Not Sirius….Don't tell him I'm here – don't tell any of them – please" She begged, gripping his shoulders hard.

"Mione I have to. You can't go on living like this, its affecting your health and-" Remus began but was once again cut off.

"I won't leave. I – please – can't I stay here a couple of days?" She asked him desperately.

"H- here? You want to stay here and still not have them know?" Remus asked. As much as he loved her, he wasn't sure he liked the idea much; it could turn disastrous if Sirius found out.

"I – need time. I really need more time…Sirius can't know. Please. Just a few days Remus" She begged.

"Mione the full moon is two nights away" Remus answered softly.

"I'll figure something out by then Remus. Please. I just – I need you now" She pleaded.

"Mione-" he began in another vain attempt

"You can choose to help me now Remus or you can try to let them know, in which case I'll leave and as you already know, none of you can find me" Hermione threatened.

That got Remus to shut up. He really wanted to help her with whatever and he knew that Sirius would be mad if he wasn't informed, but would be furious if he let her slip away when she was in her present state.

"Do you want to run a shower while I make dinner?" He asked softly. She reached out with a skinny hand to touch his face.

"I'm sorry about this Remus" She whispered, already feeling bad about threatening him.

"Don't be" He answered before pushing himself back to his feet and turning towards the kitchen.

As he made to move away, Hermione felt the fear return and she grabbed his wrist. Surprised Remus turned back around to look at her pitiable expression.

"I'm pregnant" She said quietly, the words sounding odd even to her. He inhaled sharply.

"Sirius?" Remus asked and Hermione's expression turned to one of hurt.

"Sorry Mione that's not what I-" He began apologetically before stopping mid way.

"It's been over forty five days" He said, all dates and durations clear as crystal in his mind because of his condition.

"I thought the fatigue had something to do with the cold and the vomiting because of some food poisoning. I didn't know till today" Hermione answered.

"But you are absolutely sure?" He asked.

At that she extracted her wand and performed the simple charm on herself. Sure enough a warm red glow appeared around her belly. Remus had no idea how to react of course. He knew how the charm worked and the development during pregnancy after having watched Lily and yet he wasn't sure he could take care of Hermione alone.

Not really sure what else to do, he sat next to the girl and pulled her into a tight hug and held her there for a long time, even after she fell asleep.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Remus was losing his mind. Five days had passed since Hermione had arrived and he was no closer to convincing her to tell the others than he was to becoming the minister of magic.

When he didn't attempt at small talk or tell her everything about the Order she had missed, they would both sit in silence. She curled up against him, always wearing Sirius's shirt rather than her own and having her hand on her stomach. And for all he knew she still seemed to be in shock.

Then there was the fact that she had a temperature and still looked half dead. If she was pregnant, her body needed all the nutrition and strength she could supply but she never ate more than a small portion and her health really was not looking on the upside.

Giving up and not knowing what to do, he went to the only person in the planet he trusted to talk some sense into Hermione.

Minerva McGonagall met him immediately on request and listened grimly to his tale, before asking to be taken back to the witch. Remus hesitated, not sure how Hermione would react but caved fairly quickly. Her health and sanity worrying him more than her temper and Sirius's combined.

Once they arrived back at the shabby little house, McGonagall determinedly swept into the room to see her former student sitting in one corner of the couch, staring at the wall.

"Miss. Granger" She called clearly and Hermione jumped a foot in the air.

Turning around she saw the transfiguration professor at the entrance of the room, Remus hovering by her side apologetically.

"Professor" Hermione said, but the surprise had already been replaced with lifelessness.

McGonagall's sharp eyes did not miss any of the changes in the girl and she sighed. Even the best of her students needed a little push every now and then and it was her duty to see that they got it. More over Hermione was in many ways a daughter in the eyes of the senior witch and so she took a seat and motioned for Remus to join them before starting. She cleared her throat to get Hermione's attention before starting to speak.

"Miss. Granger, I'm proud of every lion I send into the world because I've worked personally on every last one of them. However, I believe I have through the years earned the right to pick favorites and you; you have been the crowning jewel. I have watched you closely these past years and am proud that it was I who brought you into this world and coached you. Looking at you I see a lifetime achievement, because judging by the brilliant results, I seem to have done a fairly good job in the future. I am more proud of you than I have been of any student" Minerva said, finally pausing in the middle of her speech.

Hermione was looking at her professor but her face was still a blank mask and Minerva, realizing she wasn't about to get a proper reaction continued.

"So you can imagine my disappointment when Mr. Lupin came to me. I couldn't believe that you had given up." Minerva said in a softer voice.

Hermione felt the tears start to flow down her face. She hadn't planned on having a child anytime in the near future. She wasn't sure she was even ready, but the child was Sirius's and she couldn't simply not have it either. Then there was the fact that she couldn't do this without Sirius by her side and he couldn't be at her side, not when there were more important things.

"I can't Minerva. I've fought all these days but I can't anymore. I know nothing about a child and am no where near capable of bringing it up alone, not to mention-" Hermione began.

"Alone?" Minerva repeated cutting across "You don't believe Sirius will stay by your side?"

"He can't. His priority is James" Hermione answered in a low voice.

"Mione you've got to stop this. You've got to let him have the choice. I know you are afraid he'll chose you, I know how much you value the Marauders. But you don't see that you are a part of it now, just like Lily." Remus said softly.

"Enough of this Hermione, you've fought for our world, you've fought for our school and for your friends. But now, its time to fight for yourself, for Sirius and for your unborn child" McGonagall said very decidedly.

Slowly, very slowly Hermione nodded. She didn't know anything about being a mother but she knew how to defend the ones she loved and she knew she could fight for the tiny life in her.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

James was the last to step into Remus's little house and even as he dusted away the soot that came with floo travel away, he was giving his werewolf best friend a confused look.

Half an hour ago, Remus had insisted that Sirius, James and Lily join him as soon as they could but had refused to say anything else. Lily was cradling the child in her arms, Sirius who it would seem had no interest in life anymore was already lazily sprawled on the couch, something he wasn't allowed in his own house.

His scrutiny increased when he saw Remus looking oddly cheerful. Even as James watched, Remus in an odd reversal of roles was eagerly tugging at Sirius's arms, a he smile plastered on his face.

When Sirius finally budged, Remus dragged the other Marauder all the way to the door that led into the only bedroom of the house. Curious James and Lily followed after and all of them gasped as Remus gently opened the door.

Inside, curled up on the bed and snuggling comfortably into a pillow was Hermione. Minerva had ensured Poppy looked the girl over and now the brunette had a long list of potions to take, including the dreamless sleep potion that currently had her blissfully peaceful in Remus's bed.

"She came back five days ago, fainted at the doorstep. I had to swear not to tell any of you or she said she'd leave. So I waited to get Minerva here and do the convincing" Remus admitted honestly.

"You did the right thing Remus, heaven knows when we would have seen her again if you had broken your word" Lily said, hurrying through the words before either James or Sirius could snap out of the shock and say something.

"If you are telling us now-" James began

"Does that mean she is here to stay?" Sirius continued

"She wanted to stay up and talk to you first but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't listen" Remus answered.

"Well what do you know, we have something to celebrate. James, take Harry, Remus, help me with the dinner and Sirius go cuddle in, you've got to be warmer than the pillow" Lily said, already in a brilliant mood.

Sirius gave her one of his best smiles before tip toeing into the room and getting into the bed without too much noise. Hermione shifted in her sleep and he smiled as she buried herself into him, her hands subconsciously fisting into his shirt.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It was a good two hours before Hermione stirred. Sirius was still by her side stroking her hair gently when she shyly opened her eyes. The room was dark and it took her a moment to realize that the person holding her was Sirius and not Remus, after all no one could hold her quite like he did.

"Sirius?" she murmured and even in the darkness she could tell he smiled.

"Yes love?" he replied.

"I think I'm tired of living alone" She replied.

Here, lying in his arms with those strong hands defending her from the world Hermione felt foolish. She didn't know what she had been so afraid of. She didn't know why she hadn't rushed into them for comfort earlier.

"There's a lot of room in my bed" Sirius answered in a low seductive voice.

Hermione laughed lightly and it made Sirius smile wider. He loved to listen to her laughing and somehow the bell like sound along with the petite figure in his arms put his world back in perspective.

"So can we live together again?" Hermione asked hopefully. It was his turn to laugh.

"Really? You feel the need to ask?" Sirius asked her with a smirk.

"You'll stay with me?" Hermione asked again, this time her voice seemed to seek a bit of reassurance.

"There is no where else I'd rather be" Sirius answered honestly.

"Thank you" She replied, her head against his heart again. In that one word, he had a feeling he was missing something.

"Doll, are you okay?" He asked, pushing himself up on an elbow.

"yes and no" was the very confusing reply he got. Deciding to let her explain herself he kept silent and sure enough after a moment of hesitation, she did.

"I don't know, I don't feel ready, I don't think I'll be good enough Sirius" She said before pausing and pushing herself up. "but I'm not worried because I know for a fact that you'll be a brilliant dad" She continued with a smile and for the first time the whole concept of having a child, Sirius's child made sense.

He heard her words, they rang in his ears, echoed in his mind but his muscles were locked down, he couldn't move. He couldn't bring himself to react.

"Mione you aren't preg – uh - I mean are you-?" he stuttered.

"Positive" She grinned in the darkness. The next second saw her pulled to him, his lips pressing urgently against hers.

"Oh sweet mother of god! Merlin Mione – I don't! I can't believe it took you two months to tell me!" He said but he didn't seem to be complaining too much because the excitement he felt radiated around them.

"While I appreciate your faith in me, I didn't know till five days back" She answered laughing as he eagerly kissed her collarbone.

Their happiness however was short lived. The announcement was made to the others in the kitchen and the minute the whoops and squeals stopped, a clatter sounded.

"Oh Merlin no…surely it can't be" Lily cried out, her eyes going round.

"Lils?" Hermione asked worried.

"You are due in the end of July" Lily said in a dead empty voice.

* * *

**A/N:** The chapter was supposed to be in two parts with a whole scene of Sirius alone again after she left... But really i didn't have the heart... i just hope it wasn't too unclear?! let me know if i have to edit it please?


	76. Prophecy

_ Timing: December 1980_

Hermione was leaning into Sirius for support. Only an hour ago they had been ready to celebrate at Remus's house and now, after Lily's words, they were both seated in the circular office that belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

The said man himself walked in and Hermione wondered if she was imagining things. The lines on his face had multiplied and there was something grave about the way he stood before them with his head bowed.

"Mr. Black, Miss Granger I've been wondering how soon I'd be seeing you here" He said as he sunk into his seat.

"You were expecting us?" Sirius asked with a frown. Albus sighed.

"There was a small part of me that hoped you wouldn't show" The older wizard replied. Sirius pressed Hermione's hand for a moment before looking at the headmaster.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because Mr. Black, I never did enjoy being the bearer of bad news" Albus answered but seeing that Sirius's limited patience was soon running out decided to continue.

"But since we are already on the topic would it be too rude for me to presume to know exactly what it is that brings you here?" The senior wizard asked with his infamous penetrating stare.

"No, we are more bothered about your source than your knowledge itself" Sirius answered.

"That is if we really are even on the same page" Hermione pointed out.

"There is no doubt we are Miss. Granger, after all I believe a round of congratulations are in order" Albus answered.

"Congratulations? When our child could turn out to be the chosen one?" Hermione asked in panic. Once again Sirius took her hand, this time squeezing it hard but not letting it go.

"You haven't answered my question Albus" he said as calmly as he could, silver eyes fixed on blue.

"You remember the evening of your engagement?" Albus asked and upon receiving two nods continued "You had warned me of a prophecy that would speak of Voldemort's fall. Sure enough towards the far end of the meeting it came up. At first I wasn't sure I understood very much and was rather looking forward to discussing it with you. Only when you spoke of it though did I realize that the prophecy you were aware of was not the one I had just heard"

Hermione was stunned. Her presence in this time had changed the entire prophecy? Was that possible? Of course it was but why hadn't Dumbledore mentioned it sooner? Her mind was reeling.

In the mean while, Dumbledore had once again brought out the pensive and was extracting a thin strand of memory. He placed it inside the large basin and a spinning face came into their view and Trelawney's voice began to fill the room.

_ The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord lives…Son to a father heir to Slytherin…Father to a son born as the seventh month dies…He was raised for darkness but courts the light…and either must die at the hands of the other…for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord is here…_

Hermione and Sirius were both too shocked to say a word. They weren't sure they understood much. Albus watched the couple for a minute before returning the pensive back to its place.

"Son to a father heir to Slytherin?" Hermione asked, starting with the first line.

"Many believe that Voldemort is the heir to Slytherin" Albus began looking at Hermione before turning to Sirius and adding "And a few believe he isn't"

"In truth the last man to carry the name of Slytherin lived a few centuries ago, the name then died out in the male line, the last descendant leaving behind two daughters" Albus said quietly.

"Sienna and Sylvina Slytherin" Sirius answered promptly. Hermione waited as Albus motioned for Sirius to continue.

"Sylvina Slytherin married Caius Black the first and their great great great grandson is the grandfather of Phineas Nigellus Black" Sirius explained.

Hermione was a little taken aback. How did people remember such stuff? And what did that mean anyway? That the Blacks were the heirs of Slytherin?

"And Sienna had refused to get married" Sirius continued.

"Yes, and Voldemort of course has no relation to the Black family tree which is why you do not believe him to be a descendant." Albus stated. Sirius nodded.

"However there is a matter of Sienna's love child with Decius Flint" Albus explained.

"Love child?" Sirius repeated incredulously.

"Decius Flint was married to Lucerita Malfoy but also fathered Sienna's child" Dumbledore said.

The old Headmaster had thoroughly researched Voldemort's family line years earlier and was quite sure he knew it better than the Dark Lord himself. Though never had he imagined it would come up.

"So the child is Voldemort's ancestor then?" Hermione asked, trying to understand all of it.

"Exactly, as it happens Sirius, Regulus and Tom are the present carriers of the Slytherin bloodline. However the prophecy clearly speaks of a man, who is the son of the heir of Slytherin and we already know that Voldemort's father was a muggle." Albus stated.

"So that leaves us with Sirius and Regulus?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes. I am sure that Voldemort too has come to that conclusion by now. However since he believes Regulus to be dead, he has probably narrowed it down to one name" Albus replied.

"But you were waiting to see if it was me or Regulus?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Yes, I was. While your open defiance to him made you my likely choice, the option remained" Albus replied.

"And it does not anymore" Hermione said quietly.

"No not unless Miss. Delacour is also expecting a child in the end of July in which case Voldemort would be free to choose just like he did between Harry and Neville. That however will not change much for I am quite sure it will still be…" Dumbledore trailed off.

Hermione glanced at Sirius; he had one hand massaging his neck while his other rested on the table, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes remained tightly shut. Tentatively she reached out to place a hand on his lap, even as she turned back to Dumbledore. Sirius's eyes snapped open as he listened to her question.

"But Snape, Didn't he come to you because Voldemort was looking for the Potters?" Hermione asked confused. Hadn't Remus told her that Snape had been to see Dumbledore again?

"Ah! Mr. Snape….yes, you see every child born into our community is automatically enlisted in Hogwarts. Voldemort had asked Snape to fetch the list of children born in the end of July, hoping I suppose to see the mention of your son. However Snape unaware of what his master was after worried when he saw Lily's son and came to me. A lucky accident..." Albus explained happily. They took a moment to take that in but Sirius was still too stunned to speak and Hermione did not know which question to begin with.

"So what now?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I believe that is up to you. You can use the Fidelius charm again, stay hidden at least until we get the last horcrux?" Albus suggested.

"And the Potters and Longbottoms can go back to living their lives?" Sirius asked, a strained note in his voice.

"Yes, there is no reason for them to remain hidden" Albus answered.

The room once again fell silent. Sirius had no idea what to say and Hermione didn't know where to begin.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter...i know...but i'm hell nervous so please let me know what you think of the prophecy!


	77. Pretenses

The feeling you get at coming home after a long time? It's one of those things that simply cannot be put into words. Charlus and Dorea stepped into the Potter Manor again after months of hiding and their eyes strayed as far as vision allowed. The magazines on the floor, an abandoned game of chess still lying on the coffee table, it looked like they had never left.

James gave his father a strained smile even as he came forward to give his parents a hug. Remus was standing a few feet behind him, his smile too not quite reaching his eyes. Lily walked in then and the old couple felt their hearts lift at the first sight of their grandson and they rushed over.

"He has your eyes" Dorea gushed and despite her worry, Lily smiled proudly.

Charlus gripped the girls shoulder tight and gave her a warm smile before going over to where Remus and James were talking in whispers.

"What is it son?" The senior auror asked.

"We – uh we are not sure dad" James replied.

Sirius and Hermione had sent out a patronous, asking everyone to meet them at the Potter manor but the couple themselves were yet to arrive.

"I still think we should-" Remus began when the fire place flashed green.

Regulus and Danielle stepped in, the worry was clear in their eyes and Regulus rushed over to the men while Danielle moved to where Lily stood.

"What is wrong?" The younger boy asked. "I thought we were supposed to meet at your place and then Sirius asked us to come here instead?"

"We were there actually and-" Remus began when once again the fireplace flashed.

This time Sirius and Hermione stepped out of the green flames. Lily instantly looked up in concern. James sprung to his feet again and Remus's frown became more pronounced. Regulus was the first to come over.

"Mione!" he enthused and pulled the girl into a warm hug. He hadn't known she was back.

"Padfoot what happened?" James asked worried.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Lily asked at the same time.

"You went to see Albus?" Charlus asked in surprise.

Hermione took a deep breath and gripped Sirius's hand tight before speaking.

"The prophecy was wrong" She stated calmly.

"Wrong?" Dorea repeated confused.

Sirius squeezed her hand once before letting go and making his way over to the woman he really considered his mother. There was something soft about her, the sensitivity that made him feel bad every time she didn't smile. Gently he pulled her into a hug.

"It wasn't wrong mom; it's just changed because Mione's presence here has affected the time line. But the good news is you don't have to hide anymore, none of you do" Sirius said softly.

"Wh- what are you saying Sirius?" Lily asked, trying hard to push down the bubbling hope.

"You are safe, all of you are. Harry isn't the chosen one this time around Lils" Hermione said clearly.

"Wait what?" James asked jumping to his feet.

"Congratulations. Little prongslet isn't being hunted" Sirius said grinning at his best mate. James's expression in that one minute was something that made Sirius's smile a little bit more genuine. Lily however was a little less ready to celebrate.

"And your child?" She asked frowning as she looked over at Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Regulus asked, his jaw dropping in surprise.

Danielle was instantly at Hermione's side, pulling her into a tight hug. Regulus was still gaping at Sirius in shock as were Dorea and Charlus. The handsome Black gave them a sheepish grin and quickly found himself receiving several hugs. Lily however kept her gaze steadily trained on Hermione.

"Mione?" She called, trying once again to catch Hermione's attention

"No, he isn't wanted either" Hermione answered with a forced smile.

"And little Neville?" Lily frowned. Something seemed wrong to her.

"Flower let your hair down and relax; it's all going to be fine" Sirius assured with a grin.

"I really do not believe you Black" She answered smacking him away.

"Marauders honor flower. You've got to believe that" Sirius replied and happily she threw herself at him and then leaving Harry in his godfather's arms rushed over to kiss James.

Hermione came over to where Sirius stood holding Harry. Bending forward she kissed the baby in his hand.

"You get to be Harry now – just Harry" She said softly and Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"I can't believe Albus didn't tell us sooner" Charlus was saying.

"Does it matter Charlus? The bad days are behind us!" Dorea said happily.

Twinkle had already brought out the drinks and the relief was obvious on all their faces. Sirius smiled and carried Harry back to the crowd while Hermione entered the kitchen to get herself some juice.

"eet iz Sirius non?" A soft voice asked from behind her.

Hermione jumped a little, she hadn't heard anyone come after her and was surprised to see Danielle behind her.

"W- what?" She stammered, not meeting the other girl's eyes.

"This time Voldemort wants Sirius not 'Arry" Danielle repeated with conviction.

"I uh danie-" Hermione began but the other girl shook her head.

"I can see eet in your eyes" Danielle said before giving her a tight hug "I won't tell but if you want to talk…" She began and Hermione nodded. The blonde girl gave her a swift smile before the two of them walked back into the living room.

"I've become so lazy and all that paper work again Mione, can you imagine?" Lily asked her the moment she entered.

"I do pity you Lils, but I still have time to worry about that" Hermione grinned.

"What? You aren't joining yet? But Mione you can still work for three more months at the least" Lily exclaimed.

"Actually, we have another announcement to make" Sirius said softly, his arms once again slipping around Hermione's waist. The room fell silent, all eyes on the handsome Marauder.

Sirius glanced at Hermione for one brief moment before taking a deep breath and turning back to the gathered family.

"We are getting married" He announced. Squeals of delight and whoops of joy followed, not to forget Harry's startled cry when Lily accidentally jumped up in delight.

"Oh this will be so perfect! But we have to set a date before you start to show" Lily said excitedly and Hermione's smile dropped a little.

"Actually Lils we have decided on a date" She admitted guiltily.

"You have what?! When?" Lily asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Christmas eve" Hermione answered and there were instant protests from the entire room.

"That's three days away!" Dorea cried out

"You are insane" Lily declared.

"eet iz too soon" Danielle complained.

"We'll get buried in all the work" James protested.

"Do you remember how many days it took to get the last wedding in order?" Remus asked.

"That's James and Lily. They wanted a fairy tale" Sirius answered smirking.

"Right, like you are any less grandiose than Potter" Regulus replied dryly.

"Oye!" James called out indignantly but Sirius just smiled.

"We want it simple. Just family, in fact no one outside this room-" Hermione began but Lily stuffed her fingers into her ears, refusing to listen.

"Our family extends a bit outside this room Mione" Charlus pointed out calmly.

"Regulus can't come if we invite the others" Hermione argued, using her one valid excuse.

"Don't put this on me" Regulus protested instantly.

"Sorry kiddo, you are the bait here" Sirius chuckled.

"No, he can be disguised without a problem" Remus said.

The argument that followed lasted well past midnight until a very exhausted Sirius decided that he wasn't in the mood for anymore of this and stood up.

"We are getting married in three days. The rest is up to you" He stated bluntly. Lily glared at him, trying to get him to sit back down. But the silent reminder he gave about Hermione's yet to recover health had the redhead backing down.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Sirius were back in their room. He was leaning against the headboard of the bed while Hermione was curled up against him. The prophecy played silently in their minds and now that they no longer had any façade to keep up, the fear they felt was clear in their eyes.

After they had excused themselves from Dumbledore, Sirius and Hermione had gone over to the shrieking shack to try and take it all in and it really wasn't a night they wanted to remember. For a long while they had sat there in silence.

But it had been broken soon. Sirius had never been good with responsibility. He had run away from home at sixteen because he couldn't take the responsibility his father had left him with.

He had never liked being responsible for more than himself and now they expected him to kill Voldemort…or get killed by him, but either way….That meant he was responsible for the world and it didn't sit well with him.

Hermione was scared. She wasn't ready to lose him. She wasn't ready to risk him at all. And in a weird twisted sense she felt responsible for making Sirius the most wanted man on Voldemort's list.

They felt betrayed by the world. They felt close to panic and the anger followed soon after. They couldn't decide what to do. That of course had led to a major argument and the shack was all but completely blown up.

Hermione in her weakened state was soon drained and she had passed out which led to Sirius becoming frantic. And after all the drama ended, they had returned to the Potter Manor, pretending for their family's sake that everything was finally perfect.

Now they felt like they were standing on a landmine. One wrong move and everything could blow up in their faces and all they had were three days.

Three days to get everything in order.

Three days to get their hands on the last horcrux.

* * *

**A/N : Short chapters cuz i have a round of exams going on! Sorry!**


	78. Basic Plans

**A/N :** Okay, i feel the need to defend myself. Sirius has been having the upper hand here for the past few chapters. I know it seems odd but it will be explained in further chapters...You'll see is all i can say right now!

* * *

It was a little past two at night and there was still a soft light burning in one of the rooms at Potter Manor. Hermione sat in the dimly lit room, clearing out a large portion of the wardrobe and packing it all in her beaded bag. It was the fourth time she was rearranging everything in it when she heard soft footsteps padding towards her.

"It's cold" Sirius said softly.

"Will we need this?" She asked holding up a book.

Sirius was about to answer but Hermione had already put it into her bag and he wasn't sure why she had even asked.

"Love come back to bed" he said, sinking down beside her and wrapping his arms around her. She simply adjusted his hold on her and went back to sorting their things.

"You are fretting" Sirius sighed. She turned on him then.

"I don't have any more information. I don't know what is going to happen next and-" Hermione began but he placed a finger on her lip.

"People generally live like that Mione. Without a clue of what is going to happen next" Sirius replied, almost amused. She slapped his hand away and turned back to the things in front of her with pursed lips.

"Mione, things could have stopped following your history book any day. We stuck to the text this long and that's saved nearly thirty families. But you aren't always going to know everything. We aren't supposed to know" He sighed. She continued to ignore him and her lips pressed into a thinner line. Sirius waited a good fifteen minutes before speaking again.

"Doll, you know there is this thing people do when something is bothering them" He said very casually. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he smiled innocently.

"Talk. Communicate" He answered and she huffed but her lips turned up a bit.

"I don't do the unknown Sirius. Even before I had a 'history book' to go by, I always knew what to expect…at least out of the next thirty minutes of my life" She said quietly.

"Well I have a very irresistible offer to occupy your next thirty minutes…even an hour if you would-" Sirius began, his voice teasing but she rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about having plans. Solid plans" She said seriously but her smile seemed to turn traitor and Sirius seemed to be getting more amused by the minute.

"I'm Serious!" She said trying to sound like she meant it.

"And all along I thought-" Sirius began and she heaved a long dramatic sigh.

"That is getting really old" She said even as she handed him a pile of clothes to fold up.

He looked at it for a moment and lazily flicked his wand, getting them to fold themselves and returned his attention to his glaring fiancé.

"You know what they say about the oldest trick in the book working the best" He shrugged but she did not smile.

Sirius watched her for a moment with a deep frown before slowly moving forward and cupping her face. When she didn't try to move away, he pressed his lips on her little nose and then on each cheek before molding her lips to his. After a long moment he sighed and drew away.

"What are you so worried about?" He asked, more serious now.

"Everything. We've been trying for months to figure out how to get the diary! Then there is the part where-" Hermione began only to have a hand on her lips again.

"One thing at a time love" Sirius chided. She glared but nodded.

"We need to get the diary" She said and watched as he ran a hand through his hair distractedly.

"And we will" He vowed.

"Yes because merlin knows it will simply be wrapped up amongst the wedding gifts" she snapped

"Honestly love? You want a teenage Voldemort's diary for a wedding gift?" Sirius asked exasperated.

"well maybe I do" She said, crossing her arms in front of herself like a stubborn six year old. Sirius chuckled.

"Maybe I'll ask Cissa to find a pretty wrapper for it then" he said with his best smile.

"Cissa?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well you see I was planning on having a word with her…you know, get her to help out a bit?" Sirius replied with a shrug.

"Uh huh, because she is dying to get a chance to help me out" Hermione mumbled.

"Well when you put it that way-" Sirius began but she glared fiercely at him.

"Is that why you are so relaxed about all this? Because you think Narcissa Malfoy will get you the diary?" She asked a bit coldly.

"I don't _think_ she will Mione, I _know_ she will" Sirius answered, returning her glare with a hard look of his own. Hermione snorted.

"She is not overjoyed that you killed Bellatrix but she has one loyalty and that is to her family" Sirius said evenly.

"The Malfoys are her family" Hermione snapped.

"In a world where there were no Blacks, Yes. Well okay she'll choose which ever side is better for her son and she knows Draco is safer under my protection than Lucius's" Sirius answered.

"You think she'll give up her husband?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Not yet. No. But I can make her" Sirius answered with a smirk that Hermione wasn't sure she liked.

"How?" She asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. But I'm better than Malfoy" Sirius replied.

"You don't know? So you are just going to blindly-?" Hermione began heatedly.

"Yes! I am going to try hit the mark with just blind luck because it works! It worked with the cup! It worked with the locket! We had no plans Mione, nothing. They happened and we are here, we are safe today aren't we?" Sirius asked.

Hermione looked at him with a mixture of various emotions. When he acted on something, it looked like a carefully executed plan, it seemed flawless and perfect but the truth was Sirius went by instinct. Pure sheer gut belief is what he believed in and that meant that Sirius Black hadn't really changed. He was still the same rash reckless man that went after Pettigrew and spent twelve years in Azkaban. For the first time she understood what Remus had said all those years ago.

_'Sirius knows the art of strategizing in a matter of seconds Hermione. That is what I like to believe because if I didn't think there was an underlying brilliance to all his foolishness I would have never sat in front of the fire waiting for him and James to come back home'_

The words rang in her mind and she bit her lip. So the hardworking perfectionist she knew was just a part of his description people seemed to have forgotten to tell her. Her hands found her stomach on their own accord and she looked back up at him.

"Maybe they don't work for you Sirius, but I need plans. I need them to get a good night's sleep. I need to know that tomorrow when we wake up, it won't be for the last time. So do it for me" She pleaded and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

They stayed up another hour discussing everything from possible secret keepers to the various options where they could live.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

All the days on the run had made Hermione a light sleeper and she had barely managed half an hour's sleep. She woke up the instant the soft knock sounded, her wand at her side and then realizing where she was she sighed and went to get the door.

Regulus stood there with a tight smile, Danielle right behind him. Hermione raised her eyebrow quite unsure of what to make out of this early wake up call but stepped aside to let them in all the same.

Sirius had stirred and after noting the presence of the other couple in the room, he sat up straighter and looked at his brother with the best smirk he could muster.

"And here I thought it would be Lils who would be the first to come knocking" Sirius stated dully.

"I'm just a little curious and you weren't in a mood to talk last night" Regulus answered

"And what makes you think I'll be in a mood to talk if you wake me up at ungodly hours?" Sirius asked grumpily.

"I just realized you weren't going to talk about it no matter when I bring it up, so now seemed to be as good a time as any" Regulus replied with a grin.

"Right, you have established that it's going to be unpleasant and that I don't have a choice here, so go on…get it over with" Sirius sighed with an expression of mock defeat.

"Can we start with your wedding?" Regulus asked, looking between the couple.

"What about it?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Suddenly the friendly banter had vanished and the topic being broached required their complete attention.

"Since when do either of you have dreams of a Christmas wedding?" Regulus asked casually.

"Harry is safe, the Potter's aren't going to have to hide anymore. Life is falling back on track and it called for a celebration" Hermione answered promptly.

"It's Christmas. Then there's New Year. Generally those days call for celebration on their own" Regulus answered coolly. When neither Hermione nor Sirius spoke, the younger boy pressed for details.

"What did Dumbledore say? You said the prophecy changed; but you didn't tell us anything more" Regulus asked.

"Because we don't know anything more Reg. Dumbledore didn't tell us more than that" Sirius answered, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

It took Regulus a good fifteen minutes to persuade the couple and when they finally gave in, he listened to the newly worded prophecy in shock and horror. Sirius? Voldemort was after Sirius? But only because he believe Regulus to be dead….

"He needs to know I'm alive" Regulus stated bluntly. It was the only way he could think of to buy them more time, deter Voldemort.

"Then we'll be forced to reveal that Mione's pregnant" Sirius retorted.

"And that's not something I look forward to Regulus because I want my son to have a chance here" Hermione added.

"What chance is that going to be if Voldemort is after you?" Regulus asked, looking over at Danielle for support. Her blue eyes however flashed dangerously.

"Don't you dare say that! He'll have a life. With you or James or Remus, but he _will _have a life" Hermione snapped angrily.

Regulus looked taken aback as he watched Sirius pull her in gently. Her emotions were now harder to be controlled, the pregnancy making her even more sensitive than Lily had been last year.

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't mean that – I just – what are you planning now? When are you going to tell the others?" Regulus asked desperately trying to distract her.

"We are not telling anyone. And as for plans we have nothing. We'll make something up as we go…" Sirius answered with a shrug.

Regulus looked at his brother incredulously. It was stupid of them to not tell anyone and of course there was going to be a plan if Hermione was involved and he would be damned if he didn't find out.

"They will want to know Sirius. They have a right to know" Regulus argued.

"They have a right to live a happy life. This has nothing to do with them anymore" Sirius answered bluntly.

"Fine, be stubborn, I'll tell them" Regulus shrugged.

"Regulus Arctrus-" Sirius began coldly.

The brothers rarely argued but it was dangerous when they did, the glowers and glares could leave any man scurrying.

"Don't you dare start that tone with me Sirius! You are being irrational" Regulus snapped.

"It's my life, my concern. None of yours" Sirius dead panned. Regulus took a moment.

"You aren't getting married" He finally said in a decided tone.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked in a dangerously polite tone.

"I don't want you getting married simply because you think you aren't going to-" Regulus began

"You might not have noticed brother but my fiancé is pregnant and generally that calls for a wedding" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"Really? In three days? When it could be in three months?" Regulus asked

"In three months when Voldemort has realized that the last clause of the prophecy has been met you mean?" Sirius asked, his voice raising slightly.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Hermione snapped.

"She loves 'im and they will marry when they want izn't that so Mione?" Danielle asked glaring at her own fiancé coldly.

Both men backed down at the deadly glares they received and Danielle turned towards Sirius next.

"We will come with you" The young blonde girl stated and when she saw him open his mouth to protest, she continued "eet could 'ave been Reg and I would 'ave wanted you by my side if eet was 'im."

Before the discussion could go further though, the door was flung open by a very ecstatic Lily. The red head seemed a little surprised to see the other couple there and stood at the doorway for a moment, slightly suspicious.

"Lily! I was just telling 'ermione about zis beautiful dress my momma 'as" Danielle greeted with a wide smile.

"You want to give away your mothers wedding gown?" Lily asked genuinely surprised now.

"We don't have ze time to order one and I 'ave a different taste than my momma" Danielle answered.

"Oh this is so perfect! Can we see the dress? We might need to fix it to fit her!" Lily said clapping her hands in delight.

"She 'as to agree to zat first" Danielle said looking over at Hermione who stared back blankly at the other girl, not sure what she was supposed to say.

"She put me in charge of everything and I say yes! Now there is so much to do, Danielle do you want to come meet the other bridesmaids?" Lily asked.

"Bridesmaids?" Hermione asked, finally finding her voice.

"Yes Mione, you know the girls who walk down the aisle before the bride? Them" Lily replied, her eyes daring Hermione to protest.

The brunette, genuinely scared of the red head's vicious glare nestled back into Sirius's arms for protection.

"I'll expect you down in ten minutes" Lily said pleased when Hermione did not actually object and dragged Danielle down, already animatedly discussing the wedding with the half veela girl.

"We plan to go into hiding as soon as the wedding is over." Sirius stated quietly and stunned Regulus turned around to face his brother.

"We'll leave on a supposed honeymoon; it will give us a couple of weeks before people catch on to the fact that we are gone. That's all we have planned for now" Sirius admitted with a slight smile towards his brother.

"There is only so long you can fake a holiday" Regulus replied, wondering why it never struck him that they would be going into hiding. Maybe because he was so used to seeing Sirius being foolishly daring that the idea of his brother in hiding seemed absurd.

"It doesn't matter, by the time anyone realizes, we'll be long gone" Sirius shrugged before adding. "Now out you get, we need to be down soon or Lily will have our heads and Voldemort will be left with nothing to do"

"Not funny Sirius" Regulus scowled before giving Hermione a soft kiss on the cheek and walking out.

A few minutes after his brother walked out, Sirius turned to face Hermione.

"I'll have to go talk to mother and maybe I'll check out the house in Godrics hollow on the way back?" He asked. She nodded.

"And I am to do nothing except talk dresses?" she asked still wondering how he had convinced her to do all the planning while he did all of the actual work.

"Also take a bit of rest love, you look like hell" Sirius answered and when he saw the look on her face he leaned forward and whispered "hell is hot doll"

"Oh get off!" Hermione said pushing him away playfully.

Sirius grinned at her for a moment. They had a long few days ahead but behind the fear there was a bit of hope and right then that was all they really needed.

* * *

**A/N :** The chapters will be longer on alternate days, that is when i don't have exams! And if i miss an update (which i mostly won't) it means i slept on my book and expect to be pardoned. Thank you ~ Miia


	79. Choosing People

** A/N:** The three days before the wedding will be a chapter each. So the timing is 21st, 22nd and 23rd December!

* * *

Day 1

Hermione sat drumming her fingers against the table as she watched the buzzing activity around her. She had no idea how Lily had assembled the entire crowd from Molly to little Tonks all in a few short hours.

Marls and Cassie had forgive everything the minute they heard the word wedding, Alice seemed eager for a little color in life after months of living in fear. Molly was a tired mother with a huge clan to manage and the wedding was a welcome distraction. Tonks got to hang around all the pretty girls who adored her, especially Danielle and to her that's all really mattered

This meant of course that instead of the low scale wedding she had imagined she would have, they were now planning another out of the book fairy tale, just like James and Lily's- the only difference being the crowd would be one tenth of the previous wedding.

So it was justifiable that she found it ridiculous to have the number of things on the to do list to be greater than the number of people expected. Not to mention the absolute pandemonium that now reigned in the Potter Manor.

The living room had been transformed into a nursery with all the Weasley children, Harry and Neville being watched by Remus and James who was not returning to work until after the wedding.

Tonks was happily following one of the women buzzing through the kitchen, copying the looks of whichever 'pretty aunty' she followed. Marlene and Lily were arguing over the decorations, Molly, Andromeda and Dorea were discussing the cake, Cassie and Danielle were deciding on the alterations they could make to the dress and Hermione sat right in the middle envying Regulus who was the only person at home to find some peace locked away in the library.

She heard the sound rumbling sound of an approaching bike and instantly straightened. Sirius had promised to pick her up as early as he could and eagerly she all but sprinted out of the room. Sure enough Sirius had just parked the bike neatly across the back yard when she reached him.

"Hey" Sirius greeted softly as he reached down and kissed her

"Can we go?" Hermione asked a little impatient.

"Go where?" An annoyed voice sounded and she spun around to face Lily. When Hermione looked apologetic and Sirius grimaced, the red head snorted.

"Whatever. She isn't doing anything here" Lily said before stomping back and slamming the back door in the process. Hermione winced and let herself be helped onto the bike by Sirius.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione and Sirius had arrived at Godric's hollow an hour earlier and after inspecting the cottage that had in another time belonged to James and Lily and deciding on the various protective enchantments to place on it, they found themselves strolling lazily through the quite village.

They were forced to spend the next half hour house hunting for Regulus and Danielle in the same end of the village before finally deciding it was time to go meet their guest.

As they approached the small pub in the corner, they saw a tabby cat sitting stiffly in the snow. Instantly the couple smiled.

"Good evening Professor" Sirius said politely and sure enough the next minute a grim faced McGonagall was standing in front of them.

"Thank you for coming Minerva" Hermione said warmly as she led the way to the most secluded part of the pub.

"You said it was urgent" Minerva asked the minute they took their seats.

"We uh need a favor professor" Sirius admitted and at the older woman's stiff nod Hermione quickly launched into the details of the new prophecy.

"Mr. Black is the chosen one?" Minerva asked staggered.

Sirius squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable with the title but Hermione could only shrug.

"Yes, but we don't have the last horcrux. And with not too many options to pick from, we need to go into hiding" The brunette sighed. A look of understanding passed over Minerva's face as she finally realized why they were meeting in Godric's Hollow.

"We know we are asking for a lot, we really do. And we don't want your answer right away either. If you could let us know at the wedding…" Hermione asked softly.

"You know I would consider it an honor" Minerva answered, instantly drawing herself up to her full height, there was no doubt at all in her mind. She would protect their secret with her last breath.

"There is no one we trust more than you Professor but we would still like you to take your time" Sirius offered and she shook her head.

"There is no need for any of that Mr. Black." Minerva answered and her lips turned up slightly at her former student. A smile Sirius returned gladly.

"Then we'll meet here immediately after the wedding" Hermione decided and the other witch nodded.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius and Hermione were back at home and they were trying their best to be docile and agree with everything Lily said.

"Mione we don't have the time to go through all the fabrics and colors, you need to decide soon and I need to let Marls know in an hour or we'll end up having to transfigure things" Lily insisted.

"Midnight blue" Hermione answered promptly, calling out the first color that came to her mind.

"Midnight blue? It won't go with the setting Mione! I was thinking rose? Or maybe-" Lily began only to be interrupted by her husband.

"I don't know why you bother asking her if you already have it all decided" he said with a fond smile. Lily however glared.

"Its her wedding James! She needs to decide something!" the red head argued.

"No, really you can go ahead and decide" Hermione said in another attempt to be agreeable, but for some unknown reason, it seemed to annoy Lily.

"Mione if you aren't going to-" Lily began and Remus who had caught Hermione's eyes grimaced. Looking into the warm golden eyes made the brunette sit up straighter.

"Actually Lils, there is one thing-" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Anything!" Lily offered promptly. Hermione smiled and turned to the senior Potter.

"Charlus, if you don't mind, can Remus walk me down the aisle?" She asked. The entire room seemed stunned.

"Moony?" James asked in surprise

"Me?" Remus asked at the same time

"I – yes" Hermione replied, turning to the sandy haired Marauder

"You've been my family even before I came here Remus. Ever since my third year you've watched out for me. Each time Snape called me an annoying know it all, you made it a point to ask a complicated question and award me more points than you needed to." She said softly before looking away, her eyes filling up again

"You were the only one who bothered about my grades, the only one that noticed how hard I worked on each assignment. You asked me what was wrong every time I slipped a bit and I never minded telling you because somehow I didn't feel too silly confessing to you… You wrote to me every week just to check on me and your opinion has always mattered to me more than anyone else's… But more than all of that Remus, you were the one that always explained things to my parents. They loved you. They trusted you. And if my dad had to choose a wizard to take his place he would have chosen you" Hermione admitted, whispering the last words as she suddenly realized how much she wanted her own dad to be there.

The room remained silent for a long while after Hermione stopped talking. None of them really knew how to react; Remus especially seemed a bit taken aback. Sure she had told him before that he was one of the men she had greatly respected in her own time but she had never mentioned that they had been quite this close.

"Yeah that sounds like Moony alright" James said, finally breaking the silence. Remus too smiled and came forward.

"I'd be honored Mione" He whispered as he hugged the smaller brunette and she smiled gratefully as she clung to him.

"Well that's settled then" Lily said in a business like voice before turning to Sirius with a cheeky grin "Your turn Black, make a speech and select your best man"

"With Moony already taken and Reg all guised up I am not left with too many choices flower" Sirius replied sadly and James huffed.

"I better not be your last resort" he warned. "Or you can be sure I'll forget your ring"

"Who said you were being considered? I was trying to choose between the twins and Frank" Sirius replied with a grin and the next minute found himself tackled to the floor by the messy haired Marauder.

"Prat you are just worried to have me stand next to you cuz I'm better looking" James said from his place atop his best friend. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Ever looked into a mirror Prongs?" He asked before pushing the other boy off of him.

The friendly banter went on a while longer and when Sirius and Hermione finally found themselves back in their room, the Marauder seemed a bit dejected.

"I'll miss him" Sirius sighed into her neck.

"We'll miss all of them but we still have two days" Hermione answered quietly.

"Three, you can't run till after the wedding" Sirius answered before turning her around and leaning in for a soft kiss.

* * *

A/N : Didn't have too much time to re read and check for mistakes...if there were many please let me know!


	80. Marauder's Night

**A/N : I sincerely apologise for the month long absence. A few issues added with my exams led to me being cut off from access to the PC! I am back and my daily updates will be back on track from now!**

Also since i received reviews asking me when Hermione told the others about her past, i've made a little scene on that...hope that clears the confusion!

* * *

James Potter shifted in bed, trying hard to find a comfortable spot. He wasn't sure exactly what was making him so restless but sleep was one thing he was sure he wasn't about to get that night.

Giving up, he decided to get out and breathe some fresh air. Careful not to jostle his sleeping wife, James slipped out of bed and tip toed out of the room. After shutting the door as quietly as he could, he stood a moment not sure which way to go.

He remembered times when it used to be just him and Sirius at home. Restless nights then were all about his wooing woes. He would get up in the middle of the night, tortured out of his mind and Sirius would be waiting up in his room, with a smirk on his face and an offhand comment about how long he had been waiting.

He never knew how Sirius had always known when those nights were going to happen when even he didn't know it himself. Sometimes he had even wondered if Sirius waited up most nights, sleeping only when he was sure James had but the thought was a bit extreme so he settled for being clueless.

James stared longingly at the door opposite him. It wasn't like he could simply enter now. With a frustrated sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and went to check on his son for a moment but not finding peace even while holding the sleeping toddler, he stalked down; Not really sure why he was so disturbed.

He had made it down a flight of stairs and was on his way down the next when he heard a door open softly and footsteps padding softly behind him. Turning around he pointed the thin stream of light from his wand at the form of his other best friend.

"Moony?" James asked quite surprised to see Remus up.

"Since you are awake, I was wondering if we could talk?" Remus asked.

Through the minimum light, James could see that the sandy haired Marauder was bothered by something. His eyes widened a fraction and all the things jumbling around in his head instantly cleared. He remembered exactly three times Remus had had any issues. First was in first year when his father died, second was his furry problem and the last was the recent event of his mother's death.

Concerned and more than a little worried, he nodded and the two of them headed back into the werewolf's room. Once inside Remus curled up in the corner of his bed and James waited, inspecting his friend in the light that the room offered.

Remus met James's gaze and suddenly he couldn't contain all his emotions anymore.

"Doesn't it bother you?" The young werewolf asked and before James could ask anything he continued. "I love her just as much as any of you but I just cannot accept everything she said. It's been months James and I still can't take it all in…Its so – so surreal…."

James took a deep breath, before stuffing his hands in his pocket and going out to the balcony. Remus had put in words a major part of his problem. Hermione. Or rather the future she came from.

He still remembered the day she had told them everything like it was hours rather than months ago.

**~ Flashback ~**

_James was resting over Lily's. She had pulled it under the table when the child had kicked and James was struggling to keep his excitement down when the fire place flashed. One look at Dumbledore's face and his good mood had drained instantly. _

"_Sybil has been taken" Albus said gravely. _

"_Who?" He heard his mother ask when Hermione interrupted._

_"No, there was no way….you said Snape hadn't heard…Albus how?" Hermione asked, shaking her head vigorously. _

_James was not really paying attention. He had heard Lily's sharp intake of breath at the mention of her former best friend and had turned back to her. Taking her hand in his, he rubbed soothing circles on it, waiting for the tense muscles to relax. When they finally did and she squeezed his hand in soft reply, he had turned back to the scene in front of him. _

_Hermione and Sirius were both frowning at Albus, the sentence having made much more sense to them. He noticed Sirius's hands clasping Hermione's hard as he cut across her statement. _

"_Either way our choice remains-" he said with a frown_

"_True we don't have an option" Hermione agreed. _

_If James wasn't already worried, the pained look on Sirius's face was definitely reason to start then. It was only half a second but the exchange that had transpired between Mione and Sirius had his full attention. _

"_He will already have the information he needs but we need to find her" Hermione told Albus. _

"_I will notify the order of course" Albus replied, nodding in agreement. _

"_Right, I don't suppose that can wait until after we've-?" Sirius asked the headmaster but his eyes were on his fiancé. _

"_There is nothing that can be gained of calling for an order meeting now. I shall notify them first thing in the morning" Albus replied before pausing to fix the young couple a meaningful look. _

"_Are you sure about this? There are threats Miss. Granger. Word could slip" Albus stated. Sirius and Hermione both raised their eyebrows in question. _

"_Nobody I'm about to tell will betray me Albus, that much I'm sure of" Hermione sighed. _

"_I don't think he means intentionally love" Sirius said quietly. _

"_You don't want me to-?" Hermione asked turning to Sirius confused. _

"_I – I just don't – I mean I do – but the things that will come up – I'm not sure. It's your choice of course" Sirius replied. _

_That line alone had confused James a fair bit. He hadn't missed the way his brother's eyes had flicked towards him for a moment. He was sure by now that they were talking about Hermione's big secret and he had guessed for quite a while that Sirius knew. But it looked like the Marauder was more hesitant about telling him than Hermione was. _

"_They deserve to know" Hermione muttered quietly, her eyes straying to Lily. _

"_Then we'll tell them" Sirius had agreed instantly, pulling her closer in comfort even as he gave the headmaster a silent nod. _

"_I will leave this to you then" Albus had stated before inkling his head once to the room and stepping back into the fireplace. _

"_Sirius. Hermione." James heard his dad call and he kept his eyes fixed on the handsome Black as the couple turned around. _

"_Can we have a little chat dad?" Sirius asked, trying and smiling weakly. _

"_What is wrong dear?" Dorea asked already fretting. _

"_Maybe we should take this to the living room…there are a few more people involved" Hermione said. _

_James who was focusing entirely on his brother, watched as his grip tightened on her waist before he abruptly let go. _

"_I don't suppose a little company would be a problem?" Sirius asked quite casually even as he walked towards the fireplace. _

_The former Quidditch Captain had watched Sirius floo call the McKinnon Manor. His head disappeared for a few minutes and when he returned, Sirius stood up, dusted himself and returned to Hermione's side steadily avoiding James's gaze the entire time. _

_James wasn't patient by nature and he kept his eyes fixed on Sirius as they sat in the living room. He was willing his brother to look at him for the past fifteen minutes and even when the fireplace flashed to enter Marlene, Dorcas and the twins, he refused to look away from the other boy. _

"_What is going on? What is all this about?" Frank asked, the Longbottom's finally arriving on the scene. _

"_We haven't a clue" Cassie stated, her eyes too falling on Sirius and Hermione who were sitting in stubborn silence. _

"_Mione?" Alice asked softly. Pregnant as she was, she wasn't allowed to travel through floo or apparition and when Fabian had called asking them to floo over to the Potters immediately, she was worried. _

_Hermione's only response was a grim smile that held no reassurance. Finally Sirius stood up, dragging Hermione up with him. James could see quite clearly Hermione's tight grip on Sirius and finally looked away from his brother when she began to speak. _

"_Thank you for coming" She said quietly. _

"_What is wrong?" Marlene asked bluntly, also bothered by the couple's behavior. _

"_I should have told you this a long time ago, or maybe I shouldn't be telling you this at all but I want you to know the truth, simply because you have a right to" Hermione said, speaking fast even as her eyes shifted between Alice and Lily. _

"_Is this about your- uh - academy?" Cassie asked; her voice much softer now that she saw exactly how much Hermione was struggling with the situation. _

_James too was watching Hermione closely now and when she sighed and leaned further into Sirius, he frowned. How bad could it be? He wondered. _

"_It is about my past" Hermione corrected in a small voice. Sirius watched her for a moment, knowing she wasn't sure where to start, he decided to be blunt. _

"_Her past and our future" Sirius stated; her grateful smile was missed by no one. _

"_He is right. My past has everything to do with your future because my past __**is**__ your future" Hermione stated, now more boldly. _

"_I – we don't – what?" Fabian asked frowning in confusion just like everyone else. _

"_I traveled back in time" Hermione said calmly. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. And she chose to simply continue. _

"_A time turner is a device that will be invented in five years. The only ones belonged to the ministry and some of them were powerful enough to take a person back up to twenty years." Hermione spoke. _

_Pausing for a moment, she waited for one of them to speak but when they remained silent she continued. _

"_I was born in the September of last year and well I had a perfectly normal childhood. That is to say until I joined Hogwarts" She said and this time the reactions she received were varying from sputtering disbelief to extreme confusion. _

"_You went to Hogwarts?" Cassie asked weakly. _

"_For six years before I chose to discontinue." Hermione answered honestly. _

"_You discontinued?" Remus asked stunned "Why?" _

"_The war" Hermione replied tiredly. _

"_Twenty years and we are still fighting?" Charlus asked but she wasn't given a chance to reply.. _

_James's mind was whirring. It explained so much now that he thought about it. The girl had never once lost her way in the castle. She had been familiar with the ghosts and the portraits, much more so than she could be if she had read about them. She had been familiar with…_

"_You knew us" James stated. She turned to him with a pained expression. _

"_You knew us in the future. That is how you knew about Moony and about – about everything." James said confidently. _

_She saw the look James was giving her and suddenly she wasn't sure she wanted the boy to know about his future. Avoiding the question the best way she could, she sighed. _

"_My best friend was Harry. Harry James Potter" She said. _

"_My – my son?" Lily asked while the rest of them gaped. Hermione nodded. _

"_You – he – how – I mean – I don't understand" James admitted. _

_Harry. She had mentioned the name many a time and he still remembered how she sometimes used to forget and call him Harry…but not once had he dreamed that it was because she was friends with his son…his unborn son…_

"_It always used to be me, Harry, Ron-" Hermione began. _

"_Ronald?" Gideon asked stunned. It was only a few months since his youngest nephew was born. Hermione nodded. _

"_Luna, Evanna's daughter; Ginny, Molly's youngest and of course Neville..." Hermione said, turning to Alice and Frank at the last name. _

"_Neville?" Frank repeated almost feeling dizzy by now. That was the name him and Alice had decided if they had a son. _

"_Why are you telling us this now?" Remus asked quietly. _

"_Because things are going to change now…" Hermione admitted before turning to look directly at Lily "There's a prophecy" _

"_A prophecy? As in something that you know is going to happen?" Lily asked, a bit uncomfortable at the look she was receiving. _

"_No, a real prophecy made by a seer. The kind that is kept at the department of mysteries" Sirius answered. _

"_It's about Voldemort's defeat" Hermione continued. "At the hands of either Harry or Neville…" She sighed. _

"_Our unborn children are meant to defeat the darkest wizard of all time?" James asked, a little incredulous. _

"_Yes, they are" Hermione answered calmly before reciting the entire prophecy. _

_The words were all in a mess to James, he didn't really understand most of it and Hermione didn't give them too much time to take it all in. _

"_As you can see, it can refer to either of them but Voldemort will go on to mark Harry as the chosen one" She was saying, but James couldn't register most of her words. _

"_What - What now then? What should we do?" Frank asked, looking directly at the brunette. _

"_Go into hiding…use the Fidelius charm" She answered promptly. _

"_You think it will work?" Dorea asked looking fearfully at her son and his wife. _

"_This time it will" Sirius answered, his voice unusually cold. _

_James's eyes returned to Sirius and this time they were met by steel grey eyes completely devoid of emotion. There was a silent exchange between the pair, one narrowing his eyes a fraction, the other's gaze sharpening, a raised eyebrow and finally Sirius turned away. _

_The next ten minutes saw Hermione explaining vaguely what had happened last time. How each of them had died…How Pettigrew had personally finished the Marauders off…And James felt angry, angrier than he had felt in a very long time…all the unwanted suffering, a life wasted in Azkaban…_

_And he punched Sirius._

"_You Bloody Prat!" He growled and the whole room was taken aback. Hermione gasped in horror, Lily cried out in surprise but it was nothing compared to the hurt that flashed across Sirius's face _

"_I named you my son's godfather because I thought that if ever anything happened to me, my child wouldn't feel my absence. Because you would take him out to Quidditch matches, buy him the best of Zonko's products, and teach him brilliant pranks. I named you godfather in trust that the only person who could make me smile on my worst day would do it for him too!" James ranted and Sirius's eyes were fixed on his, sincere apology and absolute regret shining clearly. _

"_But when did I ask you to die for him? When did I ask you to throw away your whole god damned life and rot in a dementor infested island for him…or me?" James asked and the many eyes watching him blinked owlishly. _

"_And I don't even want to start on you." He added to Remus before turning out and stalking out of the room, the rest of that night's discussion completely disregarded. The only things on his mind being Lily's death, Sirius's time in Azkaban and Remus's lonely suffering. Heck, they were useless…he dies and all three of them simply fall apart…what was he ever going to do with them? _

**~ End of Flashback ~ **

Remus watched James staring with unseeing eyes, knowing quite well where his line of thoughts had taken him. After all it was the same thing Remus had been thinking of the exact same events for a few hours now.

He remembered everything she had told them of course. But it was a truth that was never really discussed further, something that hadn't come up since that night and yet today when she had asked him to walk her down the aisle…She had brought it up for the first time again and it jolted him just as much as it had done the last time.

"It does…I think in all honesty it scares me" James's admission pulled Remus back from his own reverie. "But there's more moony…"

"More?" Remus repeated confused.

"More…we are missing something…I don't know but it's just a feeling…" James muttered, still trying in vain to put into words or at least thoughts the things that were keeping him up at ungodly hours.

"Only Padfoot knows all of it…" Remus agreed, wondering how their friend was dealing with it so easily.

"Padfoot!" James exclaimed, turning around. "Moony that's what this is about. Something is wrong with him! I just know it"

"Wrong with him?" Remus asked now more lost.

"It's just…don't you think he is acting a bit…strange…He is closer but more distant at the same time Moony…Like he voluntarily handed his toast over to me this morning but didn't really seem into it when we snuck into dad's office and nicked the files…and when we examined the assignments and debated on which we would want once we started work next week, he didn't seem too keen but he lost the game of chess willingly" James rambled.

Remus smiled fondly as the boy in front of him went on. If there was one thing that never ceased to amaze him, it was them.

Sirius and James, Potter and Black…

They existed in a world of their own; a world where every twitch of the eye spoke volumes and an eye roll conveyed an entire tale. Where a secret smile sketched out the most detailed pranks and a single sigh scripted an entire drama.

He marveled at how the littlest of things bothered James so much, how soon they realized when something was amiss with each other.

"Moony! You aren't listening!" James complained.

"Uh sorry Prongs I was just-" Remus began when a third voice sounded

"Wondering when this prat was going to shut up?" Sirius asked strolling into the room at a leisurely pace.

"What is wrong with you?" James asked turning towards his brother. Sirius simply rolled his eyes.

"What is wrong is that my two best friends are sitting here in the middle of the night and instead of the bachelor party I hoped they were planning, they are gossiping like old women" Sirius said, smacking them both on the top of their head as he sunk down on the balcony floor next to them.

"What are you bothered more about? That we were gossiping or that you weren't invited to join in?" Remus asked dryly.

"Don't be rude Moony; it's already pretty bad that you didn't think I'd be interested in a conversation about me!" Sirius whined.

"Self centered prick" James muttered "Why were you eavesdropping in the first place?"

"Just wondering if you had anything nice to say about me" Sirius said, airing himself casually.

"Don't you know that one who listens from behind the door never has anything nice to hear about himself?" Remus asked, in a false reprimanding tone.

"Did I learn that or what? You two think I'm strange!" Sirius accused, pointing a dramatic finger at them.

"Well you do mix cheese and jam" James said with a smirk.

"It was Marmalade!" Sirius objected and it was Remus's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes, because that is so much better Padfoot" The sandy haired Marauder stated.

"Well you wouldn't know if you sleep in and miss breakfast tomorrow." Sirius said happily as he sprung to his feet and pulled them up with him. "Time for bed lovelies"

James was about to protest when he saw Sirius clap his hands together and stretch gracefully.

"It took me a while to come to terms with it too…but it helps when you remember that it isn't going to happen again. None of it is. Remus, stop thinking of it as you and us…it's the Marauders. It's always the three of us. And James, I do have a couple of issues but just give me a couple of days mate…Its not like I can keep something from you two forever." Sirius said with a soft smile.

James and Remus both returned the smile with equal warmth, glad that their mind could finally find some peace.

"Now unless you two intend to plan a fantastic party, I suggest you go back to bed…Its distracting enough to have one of you sleepless and rambling all night but two is one too many" Sirius added before giving them a mock salute and walking out.

Damn, he was going to miss having Marauder nights with those two…

* * *

**A/N : I repeat - MY DAILY UPDATES WILL BE BACK ON TRACK FROM TODAY! I AM SORRY ~ Love, Miia!**


	81. Another friend, another foe

**A/N :** Sorry for the delay! Luck really doesn't seem to be on my side...

* * *

Rita Skeeter was not called the queen of quills for no reason. Her sharp tongue along with her insatiable curiosity easily made her the most promising asset for the daily prophet.

And there was one secret Skeeter had been dying to unearth for quite a while so it would not be all too difficult to imagine her pleasant surprise when her object of interest materialized in front of her on what she had originally anticipated to be a boring day tracking the headmaster of Hogwarts and his weird ways.

She was thrilled to see Hermione Granger apparate at the outskirts of Hogsmedge where Albus was already waiting. To her immense displeasure though, the pair were quick to cast a fair amount of wards around them.

That however did not stop her from getting the visuals clearly from her place on a nearby bush and goodness knows that what she saw then, it was any journalists dream.

She watched eagerly, a brief exchange between Albus and Hermione before the latter suddenly disarmed the former headmaster. The surprise on the older wizards face was clear but before he could act, he had been immobilized.

She saw Hermione move hurriedly towards him and whisper something, was it a threat she wondered and just as suddenly as she had come, she was gone.

The spell on the headmaster faded fairly soon and within moments, he too had disapparated, leaving behind a lonely beetle on a bush with its racing mind.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione slipped back undetected into the Potter manor and was about to hurry upstairs when she heard Lily call out after her.

"MIONE! I was just looking for you! Where did you go?" She asked annoyed.

"I uh – I was just-" Hermione began but the former head girl waved her excuse away and bodily dragged her over to where the other girls were sitting around a baffled tailor.

Hermione eyed the woman, who she supposed was in her mid fifties trying her best to take in all the different requests made of her.

"Oh here's the bride" Cassie exclaimed happily. Relief seemed to wash through the older woman who quickly put down the many fabrics in her hand and stood up.

"Your dress has been altered, if you could try it on I would be able to move on to the rest" The woman said politely and Hermione pitied her.

Marlene and Dorcas weren't easy customers and it took a great deal to satisfy their impeccable fashion sense and Danielle seemed no different so it was no surprise that the next half hour was spent with Hermione being paraded around the room in her wedding gown which though was already beyond perfect in her eyes seemed to need a lot of work according to the others.

It was only when she managed to remind them that Sirius would be home soon did they let her remove the heavy fabric and return to the comfort of her sturdy jeans and simple sweatshirt.

Relief however was quite out of reach that day. She found herself volleying between the girls who were discussing bridesmaid dresses to the women in the kitchen discussing the cake and food. Not to mention the times she spent trying to help James and Remus baby sit the children or the hour spent playing tag with Bill, Charlie and little Tonks.

Sirius who had returned hours earlier seemed most amused by her efforts to keep all of them satisfied and if his good mood was anything to go by, then the meeting with Narcissa must have gone well though he refused to say a word.

Unable to restrain her curiosity any longer, Hermione had finally slipped away in the pretense of keeping Regulus company in the warded off library.

The boy looked up with a smirk when she entered, knowing exactly what she wanted to know.

"Someone is curious" he teased and she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Sirius has forbidden me from saying a word" Regulus added, holding his hands up in surrender. Hermione glared for a couple of minutes before huffing and turning around on her heel only to walk right into her fiancé.

"Impatient are we?" Sirius asked her even as his arms encircled her waist.

"Did she agree?" Hermione asked

"You should be thinking dresses Mione, not Horcruxes" Sirius chided playfully.

"There are five other minds on work at that" Hermione pointed out.

"You are still the bride and I'm yet to see a tantrum" Regulus added joining in the fun.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll just ask Evanna" Hermione mumbled, ready to stalk out of the room.

"Don't get mad kitten" Sirius coaxed already pulling her back into his arms. She glared.

"It wasn't easy, with Sirius's disparaging tone on Malfoy, Evanna's vague comments and-" Regulus began when his brother cut across

"And Regulus's mushy talks" Sirius said "But we managed to sway her"

Hermione listened to them, highly dissatisfied. One side of her wasn't sure how much she trusted Narcissa Malfoy. The woman and her son had switched sides in the battle of Hogwarts in her time but she had no idea what had spurred the sudden change of mind. Her cousins however seemed sure of her loyalties.

"What does she know?" Hermione asked

"Next to nothing" Sirius replied easily.

"About the Horcrux?" Hermione questioned doubtfully.

"She didn't know it existed" Regulus replied.

"Are you two going to tell me everything?" Hermione snapped exasperated.

Sirius sighed warily. How much of it would he explain to Hermione when she so obviously did not trust the other woman?

"Let me ask you something first" Sirius said, more serious now. Hermione waited with raised eyebrows.

"In your time, Regulus and Narcissa both switched sides. He was an actual death eater but you trusted him while she never even took the mark. So tell me why don't you believe in her loyalties?" The elder of the two black brothers asked quietly.

Surprise filtered through Hermione's face. When put that way, he actually had a point. Quietly she pondered her answer for a few minutes.

"I – I suppose it was because I knew very little about him. For months we looked for who R.A.B could be and it came as a shock when we realized he was your brother. You had mentioned of course that he was a death eater but the image you had painted didn't give us the same impression we got about the rest of your family. You had spoken of a boy who was afraid to stand up to his parents, someone who was killed because he didn't have what it takes to be a death eater. Then there was Kreacher's tale. Regulus could have made him drink the potion, let him die in his place but he didn't and so what I had imagined him to be was quite different. In fact it was a rude shock when I met him here for the first time." Hermione admitted while Regulus grimaced at the last line.

"Narcissa on the other hand, well let's just say Draco was enough reason for us to hate the Malfoys. I have seen her a few times and all of them included her being haughty and cold. It was quite unexpected when Malfoy and her switched sides. It absolutely did not make sense. Were we winning, I would have expected the ferret to try save himself but we were close to being wiped out when they helped and I couldn't understand why." Hermione continued thoughtfully.

"I suppose it's because when we found R.A.B, he was already a hero and Narcissa didn't fit the bill" She finished with a shrug.

"Unlike Regulus who showed compassion, you noticed no trait of hers that was good?" Sirius asked and she nodded in agreement.

"She's a Black. All of us are bound by loyalties to our family no matter what happens" Regulus pointed out quietly.

"Bellatrix?" Hermione asked

"Cared about Narcissa, even me a little bit but if there was one person she protected it was her sister" Regulus answered

"Andromeda is her sister" Hermione pointed out.

"A sister who turned her back on the family, just like Sirius." Regulus shrugged.

"She's a Malfoy" Hermione finally said like it was self explanatory. Both brothers grimaced at that.

"None of us like Lucius. He is spineless and needlessly vain. She has ten times his guts" Sirius said.

"I killed her sister" Hermione said using her last defense.

"You saved her baby brother" Sirius smirked while Regulus snapped at him for the term.

"She doesn't love you Mione. I'll be honest about that." Regulus finally admitted.

"But she understands why I left Grimmauld Place a second time. If there is one thing she knows, it's how much I want a son now. Once she saw that, her anger over my leaving was gone. Then she saw Regulus and heard what happened." Sirius spoke softly.

"That of course earned us a few curses which Evanna considerately countered before it hurt too much." Regulus interrupted.

"Either way she was glad to have him back and was more forgiving about you after that." Sirius continued, not wanting to dwell on the curses he had received for not telling her earlier.

"The prophecy we told her tipped the odds in our favor a bit more, she didn't like the idea of losing both of us again" Regulus continued.

"And finally I spoke of Draco. Of what I could offer him when this war was done with. I don't care much about saving Malfoy but I want her and her son to be safe when this ends and she was grateful for it" Sirius admitted finally.

"After we brought Draco up, there was no turning back. She promised to help. She doesn't know of the Horcruxes but she'll be able to get us something" Regulus finished.

Hermione sat thoughtful for a moment. The woman didn't have any information that Voldemort already didn't and maybe, just maybe she would really be able to get her hands on the diary…

"Hermione Jean Granger if you do not come out here right this instant-" She heard Lily's threatening voice from somewhere down the corridor and jumped out of her seat while the other two began to laugh.

"She's going to make me regret getting married" Hermione muttered as she walked out, making Sirius stop abruptly while Regulus doubled over with laughter at the sight of his brother's expression.


	82. A little fun

"It feels wrong" Sirius muttered as he lazily twirled the elder wand and his fiancé threw him a dirty look from across the room.

"Get used to it" Hermione snapped as she looked through yet another complex charm that they could use tomorrow.

Sirius sighed. At this rate, he was positive the house was going to vanish from the face of the planet and relocate on the moon.

Unfortunately for him, Regulus and Danielle were with Hermione and were keen to add as many more enchantments as they could by tomorrow.

So here he was in the middle of the night, sneaking into the library faced with gigantic dusty tomes that he was sure hadn't been opened by generations of Potters.

"Mione?" Sirius called ten minutes later. Of course she did not respond. Sighing he tried again, slightly louder.

"Sirius shut up" Regulus's voice drifted to him from another corner. Persistent and not really one to take advice Sirius tried again.

When the only response he got was from Danielle who considerately used a string of profanities in French, he pushed himself off the table that he was seated on and sauntered to where Hermione sat.

"I want steak Marinade" Sirius stated. It was Hermione's turn to sigh.

"It's two at night" She pointed out.

"Not now, I mean tomorrow" He told her as he casually sunk into a seat next to her.

"Right" Hermione answered as she returned her attention to her book.

"Mom made it on the first night I moved here" He said, his voice slightly constricted.

Hermione's eyes were instantly on him again and her hand reached towards where he had his palms folded on the table.

"This isn't forever Sirius. We'll come back" She told him confidently.

He shrugged before getting up and leaving the room. Hermione waited for a moment before glancing towards the other couple.

"We all 'ave a lot to do tomorrow" Danielle said helpfully.

"Maybe I can dig a little more in the morning?" Regulus asked.

Sirius's dropping spirits had bothered her enough to make her agree quickly and follow after him. When she entered their room, she found him lying stretched across the bed with his hands over his face.

"Love?" Hermione called softly.

"Ten years…Ten years and I haven't gone more than a week without seeing James" He sighed. Hermione bit her lip but said nothing as she climbed into bed next to him.

"Mione I want one day" Sirius whispered quietly, struggling with his words as he continued "Just one day. Forget the war. Forget the world. Just lets…we might never…they are our family…"

"Fine, just please promise to get the cloak?" She asked.

She felt him nod and then shift to hold her closer. Not another word was spoken that night and yet neither got much sleep.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"Damn it padfoot!" James yelped as a large dog knocked him to the floor.

The dog however didn't bother too much about his not so comfortable position on the floor and sat happily on his chest. Annoyed and not quite withstanding its wait, James pulled out his wand and drenched it wet.

Instead of reverting to his original state though, Sirius shook himself, considerately dispelling the water from his fur onto the skinny Marauder beneath him and on Remus who to his misfortune had just walked in.

"Damn it Padfoot" Remus cried out, echoing James's earlier sentiment. Sirius simply wagged his tail before royally proceeding downstairs and by that one simply knows he jumped down each landing.

"Sirius you are making the carpet wet!" Lily cried out when she saw the still dripping wet dog launching itself down at god speed.

James who had been running down after the dog, swearing to turn him bright green pointed the wand at the animagus who happened to leap aside just in time for his spell to land on his wife instead

Sirius who had rolled a few feet away transformed to see a green skinned Lily and burst out into loud guffaws of laughter that echoed through the house.

"James Charlus Potter" Lily threatened, her voice shaking with anger.

"Uh – green doesn't look all too lovely on you…good thing you didn't end up in Slytherin eh?" James asked, chuckling weakly at his own poor excuse of a joke.

Sirius who watched for a second longer bolted out of the scene before the witch had a chance to throw any particularly nasty hex at him and when a calm non-green Lily and a meek James finally walked into the kitchen after twenty minutes, he put down his toast and turned around.

"Good morning flower. Are you sure you don't want me to find you anything?" He asked brightly.

"I believe my wand is right where I need it" Lily said dangerously as she extracted the long piece of wood from her pocket.

"I was talking about your sense of humor" Sirius said quite bravely only to duck behind his mother and her tray full of fragile glass a moment later.

"Sirius!" Dorea admonished as she nearly let all the juice spill but he simply gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"That boy…" Charlus sighed watching Sirius dash to the backyard from his spot on the breakfast table.

"It's like he starts some days by hitting his head against something" Lily muttered as she followed after Dorea, already discussing wedding details.

James watched his wife go out, paused for a moment to make sure she wasn't coming back and then followed after his brother, dragging Remus and his plate full of breakfast along as he went.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Sirius Black was exhausted. He had chased after a cat, broken a vase, messed up Marlene's hair, licked Cassie on the face, scared Alice out of her wits, made Danielle spill her sauce, sent Gideon and Fabian skidding across thin ice, dislodged Frank from his chair, pestered his mother until she made him some steak, hidden his dad's office files, locked Regulus into an abandoned closet, stolen from Remus's chocolate stash and made him run around trying to get it back and thrown the largest snowball on James's face.

Hermione, the only one in the house who did not seem to be on his hit list was seen calmly working through the finishing touches of the wedding decorations, undeterred by the mayhem or the furious screams that her soon to be husband received.

"Anything you haven't wrecked yet love?" She asked when she saw Sirius walking towards her, rubbing his neck that had been brutally tortured by Cassie only moments ago.

"Almost" Sirius answered with an angelic smile.

"What is left?" She asked with a smirk

"Just the stash of dung bomb that I left on the-" Sirius began when Lily cut across.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" A high pitched scream sounded from inside.

"And then the cover full of-" Sirius began a second time when loud booms sounded through the house.

Stunned, Hermione whirled around in time to see something whizzing out of one of the windows and into the evening sky before bursting into an array of twenty vibrant colors.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE SO SORRY!" Another voice screamed

"Yeah! Now I'm done!" He said, grinning happily.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as they stood in front of the timeless Manor, their eyes lingering affectionately on the place that was truly home.

"I always like Marauder style farewells" Sirius whispered but before Hermione could comment on that, he had leaned down and captured her lips into a deep kiss.

* * *

A/N : This was not originally a chapter but i simply had to indulge my mood! :p Sorry for the no purpose chapter!


	83. Wedding Vows

Some girls are the typical brides with their over the top planning and the fits that come with the wrong salad. Some girls claim they don't care too much. But if there was one thing that Hermione Granger could testify that day, it was that despite earlier claims, every girl loves a little fairy tale.

A thin winding path of cleared snow led directly to the enchanted ice dome set right in the middle of the Potters backyard.

Inside was a scene like no other, floating blue balls of flames hung suspended in thin air, ornate candle stands of silver stood tall with its twenty odd sticks of wax, their lights too emitting a soft blue hue that danced off the walls sparkled in a thousand different directions.

Glistening blocks of ice had been sculpted into the form of veela's on Danielle's insistence and the blue and white theme had been continued even in the gossamers and satin that along with fairy primroses, snowdrops and winter roses draped the seats.

The few guests were already trickling in and at the altar of sculpted ice with the best of winter flowers hanging from the canopy stood the groom, laughing with his best man who was trying desperately to set his hair.

Every eye in the room kept returning to the stunning groom. Sirius Black though always handsome seemed to have an added charm that day. His tall form was for once seen divest of its usual slouch was held straight and proud, his dark hair gleamed as he casually shook it out of his eyes, his silver eyes shone bright, a blue tinge from the surrounding reflecting off them and the infamous smirk had been replaced by a soft and genuine smile that went straight to many a heart.

Danielle floated into the room, asking everyone to take their seats before taking her place next to her godparents and French fiancé that was in reality Regulus in disguise.

The guests fell silent and the music switched into a louder but more melodious tune as the first of the bridesmaids walked in. Soft blue satin clung to Cassie, hugging her in all the right places before trailing softly down to the ground.

Marlene, Alice and Lily followed after, each of them holding delicate bouquets as they made their way across the aisle.

Sirius felt his breath hitch as the music surging around them shifted notes and hovered poignantly just in time to enter the bride. And there, just on cue the last Marauder walked in, groomed to perfection with a kind smile on his lips and a blushing bride gripping his hand none too lightly.

And for the second time Sirius's world faded out. Hermione stood tall, her shoes lifting her up a couple of inches at the least, her long feathery white dress trailed after her while rich white silk with embroidered pearls hugged her torso. Her face was radiant and little spots of pink colored her cheeks and her beautifully highlighted eyes sparkled while her brown hair was smooth as it fell in pretty ringlets, gently framing her face and the tiara gleamed from atop her head.

When Remus held out her hand for him to hold, Sirius forced himself to close his mouth. Hermione gave him her best smile as she felt him squeeze her hand and finally turned over to the minister who Sirius hadn't realized was already speaking.

It wasn't until his turn to say the words did Sirius finally snap out of his daze. Clearing his throat subtly and gripping her hands tighter he began in a loud and clear voice.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my lawful wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer-" And suddenly he stopped.

The crowd straightened as they watched Sirius bite his lip and turn away. His eyes remained closed and one hand dropped to his side and fisted. Hermione made to reach forward with her freed hand when he spoke again in a voice as soft as silk and eyes as scorching as the sun.

"I never knew what I was searching for Hermione, not until you quite literally fell out of the sky and nothing…Not a single thing has been the same since. I have seen what life had to offer me in a world without you and I can tell you this. There are quite a few people I would die for but you…Mione I live solely for you and one life time is simply not enough. These vows? They mean nothing. I don't want to stand here and repeat promises that-" He paused, he wanted to say promises he can't keep, vows of protecting her forever when he probably did not have too long to do so but something in her expression told him she understood and the flicker of hurt there made him revise.

"I want to promise you only one thing here today Hermione. I will love you. Always" Sirius said, whispering the last word before bending down to kiss her.

The room remained silent, the minister a bit stunned but Sirius honestly did not care. Not about the fact that people who were forever used to seeing his over the top flirting were gaping at the sincerity in his words, not that every woman in the room had tears in her eyes, he cared about nothing except the girl in his arms.

When they finally broke apart, Sirius could see the happiness dancing in her eyes and it brought his own smirk back in place.

"Oh and by the way, I do" He said casually as he shook the hair out of his eyes. Hermione giggled.

"I do" She echoed before reaching up and kissing him again.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

The ceremony had come to an end and the new couple had been hugged by everyone. The dances were over, the best man had tried his best to wheedle the secret honey moon location out of them, the maid of honor had been hugged a dozen times and thanked profusely for the wonderful day and it was finally that time of the night when the happiness sobered into a more permanent farewell than but a few could imagine.

Hermione kissed a sleeping Harry goodnight, hugged Lily and let a few unnoticed tears fall as James once again twirled her in the air. Charlus touched her head in a sign of blessing and Dorea squeezed her hand while Remus gave her a rare but bone breaking hug and their reactions, though not as emotional as Sirius and Hermione's were quite befitting as the couple stepped out of the gate.

"Remember I still want _all_ the details!" James shouted as he waved them away before turning to his own pretty wife and pouting. "Why can't we go with them?"

"It's a honeymoon James, people-" Lily began when he cut across.

"No I mean have our own little trip" James whined while his wife motioned to the sleeping child in her arms.

Sirius and Hermione who had heard the exchange chuckled before closing the gate after them and disappearing out of sight.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"How soon will they find out?" Hermione asked softly from her place on the bed of their new home.

The Fidelius had been cast a few hours ago and Minerva had taken her leave, Regulus and Danielle who had left for France weren't due for the next three days and now the pair were truly alone.

"Shhhh" Sirius hushed softly as he placed a finger on her lip and stretched out on the bed next to her. "Not tonight doll"

Hermione searched his eyes for a few minutes. The pain she had seen when they were at the Potter's front gate was gone now. Sirius had come to accept it as soon as it happened as was typical for him.

Hermione nodded before snaking her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his soft hair. Sirius caught on soon enough and his lips dipped to her neck, leaving a trail from her jaw down to her shoulder.

"Sirius?" Hermione called.

"yes love?" Sirius answered, looking up in the dark.

"I grew up listening about Lily and James, I watched Remus and Tonks and Harry and Ginny and someday after the war I too hoped to find love. Some morning I wanted to wake up next to the man I loved. I wanted to find this - us more than anything…" she said softly before cupping his face tenderly.

"I didn't make any promise to you today Sirius, but I'll tell you now. You are my anchor to everything here. You are my strength, my weakness, my…everything. And I'll be by your side in life or in death, because that's where I belong" she whispered.

"I love you" Was Sirius's simple reply.

They couldn't hide forever. They couldn't tell what would happen next. But they knew, deep within that as long as it was the two of them against the world…They would make it.

* * *

**A/N :** Just a little curious...Which wedding did you like better? James & Lily or Sirius & Hermione?!


	84. Renewed friendship

Lily cooed happily to Harry as she sat by his cradle and rocked him to sleep after his first christmas. It had been in this room; three nights ago that Hermione had told her the truth about Severus.

She had just put her son to sleep when the brunette had walked in. They had been sitting in silence for a bit before the other girl had suddenly turned to face her.

"You should forgive him" She whispered.

"You know I always do" Lily answered with a slight laugh.

"No, I – not Sirius, I'm talking about Snape" Hermione answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Severus?" Lily had repeated, a bit surprised.

"I hated him you know? He made potions my least favorite class" She answered.

"He – he was a professor?" Lily asked completely stunned.

"And the head of Slytherin house" Hermione replied. Lily remained silent.

"I guess it sort of makes sense" the redhead finally replied.

"I don't like him too much. Harry didn't either. Ron loathed him. And Neville was absolutely terrified of him" Hermione said casually. Lily grimaced.

"There was something in him – I am not sure, sort of his family that made him that way but its okay if you don't understand Mione. No one has" She answered.

"People don't understand James and Sirius and it's not a bad thing" Hermione answered.

Lily blinked. James and Sirius were perfect for each other, she and Snape had been just the opposite….

"You should probably see this when you have time" Hermione had said, thrusting something into Lily's hand.

Lily looked at the small vial in her hand completely confused.

"Please keep it to yourself….and also; it is spelled to vanish after you see the whole thing once. It's your choice Lily" Hermione had said before walking out of the room.

This afternoon, when everyone was asleep, Lily had snuck away into the attic where there was an old pensive and watched all the memories Hermione had given her.

The memories had lasted only a few minutes, just her friend's last minutes and what he had shown Harry but it took Lily a solid two hours before she could dry her tears and step out of the room.

James had seen that something was wrong of course but she had promised to tell him later and he had given in soon enough.

Now as she watched her son, smiling up at her with his bright green eyes shining brightly, she knew exactly what she had to do.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

There was a loud thud of someone falling hard and then the sound of breaking china. It was followed by violent screams of a woman and furious roars of a man. Outside the door of the dump of a house, unnoticed by both its inhabitants stood a tall woman, hooded and completely hidden by her black cloak.

Her hand hesitated at the door momentarily but when she heard the woman on the inside scream again, she tapped loudly at the termite infested front door. The three loud clear raps made the man in the tiny sitting room freeze.

Acting quickly he cast a silencing charm towards the single bedroom where his screaming mother sat and hurried towards the windows, determined to not open the door if it was any complaining neighbor again.

He eyed the stranger from behind the ugly old curtains but couldn't make out anything about the woman. Her head remained bowed and her face hooded. Now more cautious, he clutched his wand tight and made to quietly unlock the door.

Struggling with the dead bolt and finally yanking the door open, Severus Snape froze. There, standing on his doorstep gorgeous as ever was Lily. Her lush red hair was drawn into a pony tail and her clear green eyes were fixed on him.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. Severus blinked and looked stupidly at her, trying to recover from his shock.

"Sev? It's freezing! Can I come in?" Lily demanded, now more loudly. She saw him hesitate but he moved aside all the same.

They had stepped directly into a tiny sitting room that had the feeling of a dark padded cell. The wall had a rickety old book shelf filled with dusty old motes, most of them bound in old black or brown leather; a threadbare sofa, an old armchair and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it was not usually inhabited.

Lily looked around curiously, it was actually the first time she was ever allowed down here for he always insisted they meet at the park or anywhere other than Spinners End. Snape looked at Lily inspecting the shabby area and flushed bright red. She noticed his obvious embarrassment and sighed.

"A little light, straightening this here, a little sweep and…there that's much better" Lily said tucking her wand back into its holster.

Snape looked around, the dust covering the books was gone, the rickety table stood straighter on its four legs and the candle shone brighter. His father hated magic, his mother never bothered having a wand anymore and he simply did not care enough to stick around and clear the house, but Lily was right it did look better. At least it looked like it was abandoned recently, rather than for months.

The state of his house though was not as worrisome now. Not when it didn't seem to bother Lily too much but the sight of her standing there…standing there looking right at him made his whole self dysfunctional.

"What- what are you doing here?" He asked, forcing himself to speak despite the heart that was launched in his throat.

"I came to apologize" Lily replied frankly. He blinked.

"I knew how far they pushed you that day, I knew you didn't mean what you said and I knew exactly how sincere your apology was. But you pushed me too Sev. I stood up for you against all of them for five years and you insulted me in front of the whole school." Lily said speaking fast.

"And you have no idea exactly how sorry I am about-" Snape began quick to take any chance at having her hear his apology out.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have been so unforgiving after all you always were my best friend" Lily admitted as she sunk down into the small sofa that groaned under her weight.

"I- What did Dumbledore tell you?" Snape asked a bit harshly. Lily sighed.

"Nothing. I haven't spoken to Albus at all" she replied frankly.

Snape studied her for a moment but when it was clear that she was telling the truth, he frowned.

"But Sev, you have to understand…we are on different sides of the war here" Lily said, her words slow and slightly hesitant. His dark eyes avoided her bright ones and he remained rigid, waiting for her to continue.

"I hold no grudge against you…But this is complicated now and-" Lily was saying when he cut across.

"And Potter won't let you talk to death eaters?" Snape asked bitterly.

"James has nothing to do with this" Lily replied calmly. Snape snorted at that.

"He doesn't know I'm here but James trusts me. If I want you in my life, he will understand." Lily promised.

"Then why doesn't he know you are here?" Snape questioned.

"Because I wasn't sure you would really talk to me again" Lily shrugged.

Snape eyed her oddly. He wasn't sure what world Lily lived in. Why wouldn't he talk to her when he has been dying for years to get the chance?

Lily mistook his silence and rubbed her neck tiredly before speaking softly.

"Each year, things seem to become more and more difficult between us but we managed, didn't we? We did stick together…And I'm sorry I broke it off like that. I really truly am. My life is perfect now Sev. I have a wonderful family, my work is in a good place and the only thing missing is you. I want a chance to have you back in my life Sev because I need my best friend" She said pleadingly.

"I – I'm always yours" Snape said, his throat too tight to say more than that. Lily looked away, trying in vain to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I – Its not that easy" She whispered.

"It is exactly that easy Lily, I'll do anything. Just please-" Snape begged, not really able to continue.

"Then give me your word. Promise me that you will never take a life" She asked, looking pleadingly up at her first friend. He was nodding vigorously.

"I – I promise – I won't…I wouldn't ever!" He guaranteed. She gave a slightly watery smile.

"Thank you Sev" She replied, truly grateful before proceeding to stand up.

"You are leaving?" he asked surprised.

"I have a six month old son who constantly needs me" She answered before reaching forward to touch his shoulder. "I'll come back around new year!"

He nodded again and watched, still reeling from shock the shock of seeing her as she put on her cloak and made for the door again.


	85. Winds of Change

The fireplace flashed green and a tall woman came to a spinning halt. Hermione firmly willed herself to remain calm.

This woman deserved the benefit of doubt, she might be Malfoy's mother but both she and the ferret had switched sides. Hermione chanted in her head and when that didn't work, she tried a different mantra.

Sirius believes her. He wouldn't let her enter their safe house if he wasn't absolutely sure about her. Sirius really believes in her.

With a sigh, she glanced in the direction of the woman who had just entered. This was the first time she was seeing Narcissa Malfoy in this time period and the woman was… frankly stunning.

Tall, slim and graceful even in stillness, a young Narcissa was simply ravishing to look at. Her blonde hair was neatly arranged to perfection and though her nose was still up in the air, there was no bitter mask of hatred.

But what really held Hermione's gaze was the pair of silver grey eyes looking right at her. It seemed Narcissa had inherited the proper Black family eyes and the determined glint that came with it.

"Lady Black" She greeted in a soft voice.

Hermione could feel the surprise flicker across her face. It was the first time she was being addressed that way and somehow, it was still Walburga that she imagined at the mention of the title. Sirius's fingers pressed hers.

"Lady Malfoy" Hermione replied quietly.

Sirius chuckled at the exchange and while the both women turned to glare at him, Regulus stepped forward.

"Cissa…Hermione, Danielle….Ladies, Narcissa" He introduced softly. The two blonde women nodded at each other but Narcissa's eyes were quick to return to Hermione.

Stepping forward, she handed her a small package, wrapped in a very striking shade of purple but what really caught the brunette's attention was the smaller bit of parchment that was placed on top of it.

Her eyes went round at the sight of the small, highly recognizable slip. It was one half of the paper in which Sirius and Hermione had asked McGonagall to write their address on twice and then disguise her handwriting.

One half had been given to Regulus and Danielle by her and the other was given by Sirius to the woman who had just returned it.

Making no attempt to conceal her surprise, Hermione looked at the taller woman questioningly.

"I didn't think you trusted me but I want to be very clear about something. You aren't my favorite person Hermione, I am not sure how much forgiveness I can extend to a person who killed my sister" Narcissa said, speaking very slowly and very clearly.

She paused for a moment when Hermione winced at the last word before continuing more softly.

"But you are a Black now and regardless of whether I wish to or not, protecting you is my obligation. I will not be the one to sell you out."

Hermione seemed stunned. She hadn't expected the direct statement but Sirius's smile seemed to tell her that he had something to do with the other woman's sudden frankness but she was grateful all the same.

"Thank you Narcissa. And there is no point in saying this now, but I really did not wish to kill Bellatrix." Hermione answered.

Narcissa accepted that with a nod before taking the seat Sirius offered her in their new home.

Wasting no time, the blonde woman immediately got to the point. And the next twenty minutes passed with the five of them futilely discussing the horcrux.

When they noticed that the discussion was proving useless because Narcissa had no idea where in their manor the diary was, Danielle sighed and excused herself, suddenly wanting to borrow some book.

Hermione's eyes followed the part Veela woman across the room and when she was sure that Danielle had been trying to give the cousins a little privacy, Hermione too followed after her offering help in finding it.

"I should 'ave said I'd make some tea zan finding a book. I'm quite hungry" Danielle said casually as the two of them made their way upstairs.

Hermione paused for a moment on the stairs, her eyes lingering on her husband. In the week that had passed, Sirius seemed to become more stressed.

Yesterday had been New Year and tonight was the full moon. Day after, they were expected at work and that meant the others at home would be waiting for them to return tomorrow.

She was stressing herself out thinking about what their family would have to say when they found out too but the thoughts that frequented her head more was about her husband's behavior.

The more pressure he was under, the more the Marauder in him vanished and the more pronounced the pureblood in him became. He wouldn't admit it of course and she had no intentions of letting him know that she noticed but Hermione never missed a thing.

She knew he straightened out every time she walked out of a room, returning to a slouch only when she came back. She saw how his expression always became a perfectly blank mask when he heard some disturbing news on the wireless.

But most of all, she noticed how he really behaved with Narcissa and even Regulus sometimes. The way he took charge, spoke with an underlying firmness, the way there was finality in his tone, a deciding authority that a true Lord of the house possessed.

The question she was asking herself though was, was it really bad that he was a Black even in his actions? Andromeda was like that, so was Narcissa and even Regulus with his polite way of speech and refined behavior had pureblood written all over him. And they were all on the good side weren't they?

So why not Sirius? Why not let him act cultured if that was what made him more comfortable…She sighed as she tried to come to terms with it.

This was Sirius without James. This was him without the loud, boisterous Gryffindor exterior and with no one around to reinforce it, he was slipping into old habits. And she was worrying…

Exactly then Sirius glanced up. She saw the quick smile and the way his eyes lit up when he saw her. Hermione returned the smile.

Yes, she was worrying unnecessarily. He was Sirius. Just Sirius.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

James sat alone in the shed, sulking.

It was a full moon tonight and it was just his luck that he managed to tick Moony off. He hadn't intended to of course. He knew that despite the potion, Remus was in a tricky phase that day.

Originally he thought that reminding Remus that Sirius and Hermione would be back tomorrow would cheer him up. But habit had interfered and unknowingly, he had pestered the werewolf into sneaking out the mirrors Lily had confiscated and checking on the couple, just to enquire when they'd be arriving.

For some unknown reason, it had really annoyed Remus who had chastised him (loudly enough to damage his sensitive hearing actually) to go find something productive to do instead of bugging him.

His mother had refused him refuge when he turned to her after the werewolf had stalked out. Somehow, she found it amusing to see James being told off that way, after all Sirius was generally there to take half the share.

Lily who had promised that greasy git that she would spend the day with him was also quick to abandon her husband. The redhead had simply rolled her eyes and then patted his head as if to say "there, there, its just one more day" before turning around and handing her precious son to his mother and leaving.

Annoying Prat.

The damn idiot.

Bloody dog.

Damn, his imagination was used up. He couldn't even come up with more colorful curses.

But why wouldn't anyone understand? It wasn't just the fact that he had never gone this long without Sirius. There was something more…something wrong.

If only he could put his finger on it.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Lily waved at the youth on the swing even as he hungrily devoured her every feature. Memorizing all of it to his memory as her outrageous beauty once again struck him.

"Getting too old for this aren't we Sev?" She asked as she took the swing next to his.

"Potter let you come!" He stated in poorly hidden surprise.

"You didn't really believe me when I said I'd come did you?" Lily asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"No" Snape answered frankly. She laughed.

"Well, sorry to disappoint but you are stuck with me for the hour" She said happily before picking up a twig from the ground and twirling it around.

"We really went to Hogwarts" She stated with a soft smile.

"And it changed everything" He replied bitterly.

"Don't be like that Sev. We are here again aren't we?" She asked reaching out to pat his hand.

"Today, yes" He answered harshly.

"I will always be around" Lily answered simply.

He looked at her sincere gaze and despite his best efforts couldn't help but believe her words. It was the first time he really smiled in a long while. But it was gone as quickly as it came when she asked her next question.

"How bad are things at home?" He shrugged. "Why – why don't you move out?"

"Don't have anywhere else" He answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Sev-" she began in a pitying voice but sympathy was his pet hate.

"Don't worry about me. I'm still better off than having to live with Potter and Black" He answered with a sneer.

"That's my husband and his brother you are talking about" She said pointedly, willing hard not to lose her temper. He scoffed.

"Immature, arrogant-" Snape began when she cut across sharply.

"You are the one that's being immature Severus. They are my family. I would appreciate if you try to be civil" She replied coldly.

Seeing the anger in her eyes, Snape quickly back tracked.

"Well, it can't be that bad…what with Black and Granger gone" He shrugged, trying to be reproachful in the best way he knew how.

"They will be back tomorrow" Lily retorted annoyed. He opened his mouth to say something but shut up quickly when he saw that he was only annoying her more with each word.

"Sorry. It's a habit" He finally said.

Lily gave him a side long glance before she sighed and shook her long hair out of her face.

"Its okay" She replied and the conversation flowed again as they both steered clear from talking about home.

When the time was up and it was time for her to leave, Lily gave him a warm smile, promised to come back soon and apparated back home.

But something was bothering her. Something seemed off in the way he had spoken about Hermione and Sirius and the words echoed in her head the entire night.

_What with Black and Granger gone…_

_Black and Granger gone…_

_Gone…?_


	86. Pressing Charges

3rd January 1981

Sirius saw the photos put in neat stacks before him but they didn't hold his attention for too long and his eyes kept straying back to the clock every few minutes.

It was Sunday and if all had been right, they would have returned to work first thing tomorrow. But the gloom that had settled over him had nothing to do with the looming horrors of returning to office after a good stretch of holidays.

No, it was the fact that today everyone would really realize what was happening. Sirius could predict every word that would be said as the truth sunk in and those thoughts were putting him on the edge.

Hermione was also equally nervous though she seemed better at hiding it than him and Regulus was awfully quiet, like he tended to be when he feared the worst.

Danielle was the only one with any sense of normalcy. She had decided that since they were all going to spend quite a while in Godric's hollow, it was only right that they made their houses feel more like home.

Hermione had protested of course, saying it was a waste of time but the blonde woman had pointed out that with a child on the way, there was little room for options.

When none of them seemed to be winning an argument against her, they let themselves be ordered around arranging and rearranging the house. The task seemed distracting enough and Sirius and Regulus were quite stunned to notice the true extent of packing the two women had done.

The purpose of the distraction however proved useless when Sirius had been handed a stack of photos and asked to choose the ones that were to be hung on the wall.

He had gone through all of it, the Marauders hanging in all odd directions in their dorm, him and Marlene on a random date, Sirius and James after their first Quidditch victory, him and Regulus on the latter's sixth birthday, the group photo taken on the Potter's wedding night, a drunk Sirius dancing on a table in a pub he no longer recognized, Remus sitting with a wolf mask with Padfoot and Prongs on either side, him dancing with Hermione on the eve of their graduation, the list was endless.

With a sigh he glanced up at the clock again.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It hadn't moved a single minute yet. The clock seemed to be pointing to the exact same number for the past five minutes. It was working, James knew that of course but it was still in the same god damned place.

He was going mad. That constant nagging feeling in his gut seemed to become stronger each passing second. He was missing something. It was staring him in the face and he was missing it.

"Stop glowering at it Prongs" a soft voice sounded from behind him and James spun around relieved.

"Moony! You are up" James cried out happily before sauntering over and slinging a hand around his neck "Starve the wolf, feed the human. You hungry mate?" he asked.

Remus rolled his eyes but his stomach rumbled loudly enough in answer. Laughing, James poked his ribs and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Remus dear, how are you feeling?" Dorea asked softly even as she hurried to find him a plate. "Oh and James, give this to Lily would you?" she asked.

Nodding, James took the pile of Harry's washed clothes and exited the kitchen, stopping just outside to listen.

"No word from Mione and Sirius?" Remus asked as soon as James had gone. He had expected them home before he even woke up.

"None. It's driving James frantic" Dorea replied, stopping on her tracks with a frown.

"I noticed…He seems…he's so sure that something is wrong" Remus asked carefully.

"Both of them are perfectly capable-" Dorea began when Remus cut across in a softer voice.

"But James is never wrong when it comes to Sirius" He said glancing worriedly towards where the other Marauder had left.

"Even if something had gone wrong, we would have heard. Neither of them will go down without a fight, we would have noticed something." Dorea answered calmly hoping to assure herself as well as Remus.

"But-" Remus began when a new voice interrupted.

"What are you doing sneaking around your own house boy?" The loud demand was close enough to James to startle him.

"Mad-eye!" He exclaimed as he straightened and turned around to see the auror's face inches away from his.

"Alastor?" Dorea asked coming into the living room followed closely by Remus.

"Just came looking for Charlus Dorea" The man answered.

"He's in his study" Dorea answered, slightly worried at the sudden visit "Is everything alright?"

Mad-eye wouldn't lie of course but in this case, it wasn't in his place to speak. So he settled to giving them a hard look before turning around and limping up the stairs.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Dorea was seated in the living room couch across from Remus and James was pacing in front of them. They were waiting anxiously for a word of comfort when the sound of someone descending the steps made their heads snap up as one.

"Was that Mad-eye?" Lily asked as she came down, carrying Harry.

James didn't bother to reply as he returned to his pacing, Remus nodded and Dorea reached for her grandson trying to take comfort in the warm little bundle.

It was another twenty minutes before the two Aurors walked down grimly. Alastor inclined his head once to Dorea before grabbing some floo powder and disappearing in a burst of flames.

"Dad?" James demanded.

Charlus remained silent, exchanging a long look with his wife before clearing his throat.

"There is a slight…complication" The senior Potter stated quietly. James's breath hitched visibly, Lily straightened up and Remus stiffened.

"Sirius and Hermione Black are wanted for the murder of Bellatrix Lestrange and Regulus Black" Charlus continued with a sigh.

"They can't press charges for a murder after three months of the incident! And it's almost a year now" Lily exclaimed quick to defend her friend.

"Besides Regulus is _alive_!" James shouted suddenly frustrated.

Both Dorea and Remus remained silent, the latter stunned into it while the former looked intently at her husband.

"They don't know that James, and a prominent family can always bend the law to suit themselves Lily" Charlus answered.

"What now?" Remus asked quietly, his mind not processing too much at the moment.

"They need to hand themselves in within a week" Charlus answered.

"Or?" James asked with a deep frown.

"Or they will be searched out by the Aurors" The senior Potter replied gravely.

"You mean they will be convicted?" Lily asked horrified.

"You know the rules in this time. A week to appear for trial or a direct sentence" Charlus replied, for the first time hating Crouch's harsher laws.

"You will not let them touch my son" Dorea stated very clearly, a rarely heard note of steel in her voice.

Charlus turned to his wife while the others gaped openly at her. As shocking and worrying as the news was, this was the first time they were witnessing Dorea's anger and it was disconcerting to say the least.

"Dorea dear there is little I can do-" Charlus began when his wife cut across.

"Charlus Potter, you listen to me. They will not touch my son or his wife." Dorea stated, her eyes showcasing a rare glint of anger.

Charlus gave her an even look, his lips set tight. The look seemed to convey some message because, moments later Dorea Potter stiffly walked out of the room.

The others in the room remained silent, watching the scene in quite surprise. His mother's behavior had silenced the building rage in James and Remus to whom Harry had been deposited was keeping his focus on the baby.

"Is there really nothing you can do?" Lily asked meekly. The senior Potter shook his head.

"This case is strictly under wraps. Alastor was merely doing us a favor." Charlus answered before turning to his son.

"They cannot enter the ministry tomorrow. We need to warn them" He said. Nodding, James summoned his small mirror.

"Sirius" He called clearly and waited. The mirror remained blank, reflecting only him.

"Padfoot?" James called again, now more worried.

Again, there was no answer. Not even the dark haze he could generally see if the other Marauder had kept it in his pocket. It wasn't as if Sirius wasn't answering. It was as if their mirrors weren't connected.

A wave of shock passed through him. They had made this in the second month of their first year and till date it had always linked them.

Remus watched James's frozen form, not sure what was happening.

"Maybe he is-" the werewolf began but Lily was shaking her head and motioning for him to try next.

Remus too repeated the entire process with his own mirror. When nothing happened, he frowned and called for James instead. Instantly he could see the hazel eyes staring at him through it.

Remus's eyes widened in shock as realization struck. Sirius had removed the enchantment on his mirror, severed the connection.

There was no real rhyme or reason behind the sudden panic that Remus felt and he turned helplessly towards Lily.

The redhead glanced once at her husband and then back at Remus before she pulled out her wand and mumbled the words to send a patronous to the other pair.

A silver doe burst forth before vanishing into a cloud of silver smoke. Frowning, she tried over and over again but the results never changed.

"I think they have put up wards to specifically cut this off" Charlus stated in a hollow voice when he saw Lily refusing to give up.

She stopped abruptly, her wand arm dropping completely in realization.

"What are you saying Charlus?" Dorea asked in a softer voice from behind them, having returned to hear the last part of the conversation now that her temper was under check.

Charlus took a deep breath, analyzing his theory once again.

"This was planned. They never intended to return after the wedding. Traces of even the most powerful magic lasts for a week at the most and they ensured that nobody would look for them during that period." He said softly.

"But they would have certainly used something after that! At least a simple spell" Lily protested.

"There are ancient wards that can render any magic cast within it completely untraceable Lily and the last evidence of magic would be traced to where they cast those wards. Except, it's already been a week and the traces would have faded" Charlus answered.

"So the wedding was a ruse?" Lily asked confused. The senior Auror could only shrug.

"They used the wedding to give them a chance to run?" Lily asked again, trying to grasp the foreign concept. Charlus could not respond.

"So that is it then? They are on the run?" Remus asked.

"No. They have to stay some particular place. The kinds of enchantments they seem to have used are powerful and ancient. It isn't something you cast repeatedly as you move" Dorea answered.

"Then we need to get Regulus! Him being alive along with whatever Lily said about not being able to press charges in Bellatrix's death will clear their name!" Remus said speaking in a hurry.

"Regulus's return will raise a lot of questions. Maybe they will-" Charlus began when Lily interrupted.

"I don't see them returning. They aren't even going to know about the charges. We need to get Regulus and Danielle to return" She said, quickly agreeing with Remus.

"I – I don't think Regulus will return" James stated in a dead voice.

"What? Of course he-" Remus began, quick to defend his younger friend.

"No Remus. If they are in hiding – if that's true they would have cast the Fidelius charm and none of us here are the secret keeper" James answered.

"Wait you think – are you saying – Regulus is their secret keeper?" Remus asked stunned.

James didn't say anything. He knew though that if it wasn't him or Remus, it had to be Regulus. He felt the anger building within him. How dare Sirius think that he could simply vanish on him like that…How dare he think that he could hide from him?

"They are gone. That is it" James said bluntly, wanting to leave the room before his temper made him do something he would sincerely regret.

At his words, a sort of writing appeared in thin air with just two words.

_We're Sorry_


	87. Convicted

4th January 1981 – Ministry of Magic, Auror Department

"OUCH!" Marlene exclaimed rubbing a small bruise as she turned around to glare at her best friend.

"Alice let me through!" The blonde witch demanded.

"Sorry Marls, strict orders" Alice shrugged making Marlene glare.

"What is it to Frank anyway?" She asked annoyed.

"Stricter orders" Alice replied with a grimace.

James had walked into office that morning; collected the largest possible pile of paper work and warded himself in his little cubicle.

Marlene, oblivious to what had happened had arrived late and after letting Mad-eye tick her off decided to cheer herself up. She had expected to see Sirius back that day and decided to make it her mission for the week to embarrass him with overly personal details of the trip.

Already cheered up at the thought, she had bounced happily over to the corner where her two cousins worked only to walk right into a very firm barrier a good way away from the already warded off corner.

Cursing herself, she had gotten up to see an apologetic Frank standing over her.

"Sorry, you can't go that way" He had said.

"Why the hell not?" Marlene had asked, her sour mood having returned.

"Because Mad-eye says so" Frank had answered.

"Marls!" Alice exclaimed dragging her friend away in an attempt to save her husband from the many curious demands that was sure to follow.

"What-?" Marlene began to ask when the other girl raised her hands in surrender.

"Something went wrong at the Potters. Sirius and Hermione are not back. James is in a horrid mood. Lily has sold herself to the office files and even Uncle's office is barricaded today. That's all I know" Alice said speaking quickly and leaving her friend no room to interrupt.

"But what is wrong? Why aren't they back? What exactly happened?" Marlene demanded; the answers not satisfactory at all.

"I told you everything I know" Alice replied. It was easy to tell that she was also worried.

That had been hours ago. And here she was again at lunch break trying in vain for the twentieth time to get past the various obstacles and seek out her cousin.

To her frustration, James, who generally couldn't ever sit in a place longer than thirty minutes had never so much as moved the entire time…

What on earth could be that wrong? The witch wondered as she stared at her cousin in his corner.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

7th January 1981 – Potter and McKinnon Manor

"Charlus!" the voice was heard calling quite loudly through the living room of the Potters.

"Louisa" Charlus greeted his sister tiredly.

"If all of you could make your way over immediately" The woman said, speaking out of the fireplace.

"Now?" Charlus asked, trying to think of a reason to put off the meeting.

"Yes" The woman answered before withdrawing her head from the flames.

Charlus knew of course that it was either them going there or everyone coming over. With a defeated sigh, he gathered his family and left to the McKinnon's.

He eyed the crowd gathered there, grim faced and looking directly at his family. But the look that bothered him most was the one he received from his sister. The woman was glaring at him with thinly set lips.

"I hear you already know of the case being pressed against Sirius and Hermione?" Alexis asked quietly. Charlus nodded.

"Then I'll tell you something you didn't know brother. Their arrest warrant has already been handed in." Louisa stated quite coldly.

The Potters, along with Remus showed obvious surprise on their faces.

"That's not possible! Even by the current laws, they have a week to present themselves in trial!" Lily objected.

"Apparently, in a high profile case such as this the time is only three days" The senior Longbottom spoke in a gruff voice.

"In other words, the ministry doesn't trust Alastor. They are quite sure that he would have given you the details and a week gives them a chance to completely cover their tracks" Louisa stated again, her voice completely blunt.

"Well at least there is no reason to worry about _that_!" James replied bitterly.

"James" his father warned quietly, reminding him subtly of the clear instructions he had been given earlier. Don't talk out of turn, don't say anything more than you are asked.

"Even if they had run on the day Alastor gave the warning, there are still high chances of them being caught" Augusta Longbottom said; her tone that of an adult explaining something trivial to a five year old.

"They have been gone longer than just seven days Augusta" Dorea reminded quietly.

"Where ever they were Dorea, they wouldn't have cast the protective enchantments any earlier than four days back now would they?" The woman asked.

Charlus seemed to become more frustrated every minute. In hindsight, the couple's departure was so obvious and he hadn't picked up any of the signs.

"That would be the case Augusta, except it appears that Sirius and Hermione hadn't originally intended to return at all" He said stiffly.

It was the turn for the hosts to be surprised.

"What?!" Cassie exclaimed, daring to intervene in the adult's conversation.

"We are not sure of anything but it seems that Sirius and Hermione went into hiding the day after the wedding" Charlus replied.

"Why?" Marlene asked, taking courage from her friend and joining the conversation.

"We don't know anything more than that" Dorea replied.

"That's – well that is good. Then they will most probably not be found" Alexis stated doubtfully.

"Oh there is no way they will be found, we would know" James spoke again, his voice once again bitter.

"You've been looking for them?" Louisa asked, slightly confused.

"Since Sunday" Charlus answered, exhaustion once again taking over.

"But you don't have to!" Alice stated as if surprised that they had been trying at all.

"What?" Lily asked, confused by her friend's reaction.

"Think about it. When it was us, the first spell Hermione suggested was the Fidelius charm. So they must have obviously used it too" Alice replied.

"That would solve a lot of problems if we knew who the secret keeper was Alice" Marlene answered with a roll of her eyes.

James huffed. Remus sighed. Lily averted her eyes while Charlus and Dorea chose that moment to sip their juice.

"That is obvious of course" Alice answered again with a slight smile.

"It is?" Lily asked frowning.

"Of course it is! If it isn't Sirius's friends they chose, then it must be Mione's!" The dark haired witch answered.

"Sorry to disappoint Alice dear but none of us have the secret" Cassie replied. Alice merely rolled her eyes.

"I was talking about Evanna!" She said, still seeming surprised that none of them had thought of her.

"I'm pretty sure it's not Evanna" Lily replied, only to have Charlus throw a warning glance at her.

"I'm pretty sure it is" Alice replied confidently.

"Well there is one way to tell" Cassie stated, not really liking the thoughtful silence.

The dark haired witch grabbed a handful of floo powder and transported herself to the Burrow.

"Is she seriously considering going over right now?" Fabian asked, jumping to his feet and hurrying after his wife.

Twenty minutes later, the couple returned, completely ashen.

"What is wrong?!" Gideon asked jumping to his feet when he noticed their expression.

"The death eaters beat us there" Fabian whispered.

"Wait, what?" Remus asked, concern for the blonde woman pushing him into forming sentences again.

"Evanna was taken last night!" Cassie replied grimly.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

8th January 1981 – Ministry of Magic, Auror department.

"You have been given a high priority case. Your assignments are at your desk-" Alastor Moody was heard shouting at his subordinates. Marlene scoffed at him.

"Assignments? Finding Sirius and Hermione? We all know we aren't going to be able to do that" She said

"But Evanna we can find! We can get her out safely!" Cassie added, backing her friend.

"There has been no case filed with us at all girls. There is little we can do" Charlus said patiently.

"You didn't see Lovegood. He was frantic. Nearly shut the door on our face when he found we were aurors." Fabian argued.

"He has been threatened against coming to us! He's scared they'll kill her if they know he's told us" Gideon added.

"The man can't find her on his own. We need to do something" Frank said supporting his friends.

"She's pregnant for heavens sake and we don't know how they will treat her!" Alice added.

"Until a case is filed, it is none of our business" Moody snapped.

"Fine. I'll file a case" A voice said from somewhere behind them. Lily had entered the office to hand in a file.

"And what will you be reporting?" Moody asked, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"She's my friend. She's missing. Her husband claims the death eaters took her and since he doesn't have the guts to report it, I will" Lily answered coolly.

Moody glared at the redhead. Charlus was way too soft with these kids and they were all in over their heads with all the nonsense.

"Fine, you do that and I'll send a pair of Aurors over to the Lovegoods" Moody said and when he saw Marlene and Dorcas grinning, her turned on them.

"But I want my best men working on the case I've already given you. The useless ones can take this one" He said, making the girls gape at him.

"Why are you being so lax about this?" Lily demanded, suddenly angry.

"Because the girl is a Rosier and has her family in Voldemort's inner circle" Moody answered.

Lily felt her anger bubble to the top. So what if Evanna was a Rosier? She knew the girl quite well through Hermione and she was no death eater material. They couldn't judge a person by their family.

"That is – That is so unfair! Sirius's family-" Lily began angrily when her husband cut across.

"We are Sirius's family" James dead panned, speaking for the first time since this argument began.

"James is right. Sirius and Hermione are family and we need to find them. It isn't going to be easy and we need our best at work on this. When you get a chance to legally use ministry resources for personal use, I suggest you use it." Charlus stated.

"But you will look for Evanna?" Alice asked. Charlus nodded.

"Let Lily sign an official form and we'll take it from there. Until then look up anything that will be helpful in finding them. Any leads you might get I want it reported immediately" Charlus replied, dismissing them.

"Bunch of idiots" Moody stated as he stared after the departing crowd.


	88. James's decision

"Is it Evanna?!" A shrill voice demanded.

"Cissa? What is wrong?" Sirius asked, hurrying downstairs at the sound of his cousin's arrival.

"Is it Evanna?" Narcissa repeated.

"What-?" Sirius began to ask again when Hermione walked in.

"No" She answered softly.

Narcissa sunk weakly into the couch, her mind still on her cousin. For the past two days, Evanna had been kept captive in the dungeons at the Malfoy Manor and Narcissa had tried to find a safe enough time to slip away and come here.

"Have they taken her?" Sirius asked quietly. The blonde woman nodded.

"They'll let her go" Hermione answered positively. Narcissa threw her a withering look.

"No really, they will. You just need to be there when they discover the right memory" Hermione answered calmly.

"What – what are you talking about?" Narcissa asked.

"I – I was quite sure that most people would conclude our secret keeper to be Evanna. And I – we actually talked about it. But she wouldn't remember it because I placed a memory charm on her after that" Hermione answered.

"I don't understand" The young lady Malfoy stated bluntly.

"I apologized to Evanna, telling her that there was sure to be some misunderstandings over a secret and I wanted her to know that I didn't intend to place her in the path of danger. The memory when found will be evidence enough that she is not our secret keeper. She is however a pureblood and your cousin. So if you are there when they find that particular memory, you can ask for her to be let free because it is quite pointless to spill her blood" Hermione answered.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she processed everything the brunette was telling her. A moment later, she stood up, once again completely composed and turned back to the fireplace.

Hermione could swear that she heard a soft "Thank you" just before the other witch disappeared and Sirius whose keen senses had picked it up more clearly, couldn't help but laugh.

"You are one hell of a woman you know" Sirius stated.

"I hope for your own good that it has nothing to do with you wanting to go out for a bit" Hermione answered.

"Why would I want to go anywhere when you are right here?" Sirius asked, closing the distance between them and slipping his hands around her waist.

"So I was at the market down the street half an hour back was I? Hermione countered. Sirius grimaced.

"No, but you were certainly not as close as I wanted you to be" Sirius replied, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Not close enough at all" Hermione mumbled as she let herself be kissed, some part of her mind guaranteeing Evanna' safety.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

8th January 1981

"James" Lily called desperately.

It was still wee hours in the morning and Lily had rolled over in her bed to realize that there was no one at her side. Instantly worried, she slipped out of bed and began looking for him.

Having checked Harry's room and Sirius's old room, she began to softly call out for him. Her calls woke Remus up and the werewolf tried calming her down, telling her he would probably be in the kitchen.

When he wasn't found there either, the pair started to look through the entire house, waking Charlus and Dorea up in the process.

"Where on earth would that boy go at two in the night?" Dorea asked as she worriedly glanced at the clock.

Suddenly Remus jumped up. He remembered years earlier, on the night Sirius and James had visited him in the hospital wing for the first time. The two had gotten detention the next morning for sneaking into the Quidditch pitch in the middle of the night.

Remus had chided them of course and after listening to him go on for a good twenty minutes, they had admitted that seeing him hurt had bothered them too much and they had simply tried to clear their head.

"He's out flying!" Remus said confidently.

"Flying?" Lily repeated incredulously.

"To clear his head" Remus answered.

Charlus Potter looked at him for a long moment. That was actually a good guess.

"Go back to bed" Charlus ordered softly and before any of them could protest, he walked out towards the shed in the backyard where they kept their brooms.

Lily and Remus exchanged glances and looked ready to protest but Dorea shushed them quickly as she watched her husband's retreating form.

It had been years since Charlus had taken his broom. The last he remembered was before his son joined Hogwarts. James and Charlus would generally play Marlene and Alexis, but after their first year at Hogwarts, Marlene opted to team with Cassie and James with Sirius.

He reached into the cupboard flooded with Sirius and James's brooms and buried under the various models; he found his own ancient cleansweep. He hesitated for a moment, his thoughts returning to his other son before he sighed and mounted his broom.

He circled around a bit before finding James. In the harsh darkness of the night, he could make out his son's form, speeding around the little pitch they had. James was throwing the quaffle into the hoops on one side, catching it and then proceeding across the entire length to score on the hoops on the other end.

Charlus flew up to the hoop just in time for James to return to this end. James hadn't noticed his father's presence until after he threw the quaffle. As the ball came at him with full force, Charlus caught it easily.

"How about a game son?" He asked.

James recovered from the shock of seeing his father and then contemplated the idea for a minute. Deciding it couldn't hurt, he leaned forward in his broom and shot directly at his father, trying to knock the quaffle out of his hands.

Charlus dodged in the last second and sped down the pitch before James could swerve back around. A good hour passed and the Quaffle never stayed in one person's hands for too long. It was only when James managed a score of fifty to thirty did Charlus surrender.

James waited for a moment, not sure what he was supposed to do next. His father was waiting patiently and with one last sigh, James decided that talking wasn't such a bad option.

It was a little over three in the morning when the two Potters sat down on the cold ground, their brooms at their side and the last of the night's darkness concealing their expression.

"Are you angry with Sirius?" Charlus asked softly.

James didn't answer for a good five minutes, choosing to struggle instead with the many thoughts in his head and trying to put them all into words.

"Yes" James admitted. Charlus waited patiently.

James's anger built up again. He remembered Sirius in Grimmauld Place two weeks back, the emptiness in him. Then that day when he saw Hermione sleeping in Remus's room there was a flicker of life again and he had been grateful. Then she said she was pregnant and James could never forget the look Sirius had given him. But the pure happiness had vanished when Lily mentioned the prophecy and James hadn't seen those eyes shine again.

Sure Sirius laughed and teased and pranked but James knew that he wasn't truly happy. He had tried over and over again to corner Sirius in the middle of all the wedding mayhem but he had always shrugged it off, promised him he would find out soon enough, asked him to give him time until after the wedding.

And then he had gotten up and left. Just vanished like that and James had no idea where to begin looking. He had no answers. What was this about? Why did they leave? But his gut told him one thing. He wasn't going to see his brother again for a long time if ever and it pushed him to his limits.

"Because he is going to die" James shouted suddenly frustrated. Charlus looked stunned.

"James-" He began, not really sure what he was going to say.

"And Sirius knows it. He wouldn't have broken everything off like this if he thought there were chances that he would come back" James said, completely sure of his words.

"He was trying to protect us. Keep us away from the danger. That is why he left" Charlus said, trying to make his son see sense but James wasn't listening.

"I will find out. Everything they haven't said, I'll figure it all out. I'll find him because he can't die. Not when I'm around" James said; a seal of promise in his voice.

"James he is not-" Charlus began again but his son shook his head.

Hermione was right about one thing, when James knew something, he simply knew it. There was no questioning it and right now he knew Sirius's life was at stake and however many miles Sirius put between them, James was going to be in the middle of Sirius and whatever danger he was in.

"Dad I think I'll be late for work tomorrow" James added out of the blue. Charlus looked honestly surprised.

"I've got somewhere else to go" James said quietly.

His father looked at him for a long moment before nodding. When it was about Sirius, Charlus knew that he couldn't stand in the way of any decision James would take.

James gave his father a grateful smile before getting up. The two made their way back home and only when they stepped back into the warmth of the kitchen did they realize how cold it had been.

"James?" His father called.

"We care about Sirius just as much so if you need anything-" Charlus began.

"I can handle tomorrow alone but if I need help, I always know where to find you" James answered, giving his father a reassuring smile before bidding him goodnight, his mind still racing ahead.


	89. Passing the secret

9th January 1981

Unlike his fellow Marauders, James Potter had an easy childhood. There were no dark secrets. He didn't have a reason to be closed and snappish like Remus or cold and lethal like Sirius. He had nothing that warranted a darker side to his carefree personality.

But James Potter was used to getting his way and Merlin knew that nothing could stop him, besides most people seemed to forget that his mother was once a Black. So it was safe to say that he was absolutely confident when he knocked the doors of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Large tennis ball sized eyes peeked at him from the inch wide opening before the door was quickly shut again. Five minutes later, Kreacher walked back outside and led him in.

"Lady Black" James greeted in a polite voice.

"Lord Potter" She replied a bit coldly.

"I have very little time and a lot of things to do, so I would like to skip the formalities and get directly to the point" James said, not bothering to even take the seat.

"And what would that be?" Walburga asked with no interest what so ever.

"I'm here to make a deal" James answered.

"And why dear boy would I want to make any deals with you?" the woman asked.

"Because I have information you would do anything to get" James answered frankly.

"And what would that be?" Walburga asked.

"I'm no Black but even I am not that naïve" James replied smugly. "Give me your word that you will withdraw the charges against Sirius and Hermione"

"I did not" Walburga stated simply

"What?" James asked confused.

"I have nothing to do with those charges" Walburga answered coolly.

"but – but if it wasn't you then-" James began, utterly confused.

He had been sure that it was Walburga, bitter after Sirius's departure and angry at his marriage to Hermione who had pressed the charges that now had the couple facing a sentence of twenty five years in Azkaban.

He wanted to get that cleared before he could plot something that would bring both of them and Regulus and Danielle out of hiding. He wanted to set everything right but it seemed he was starting on the wrong end.

"I suggest you check the signature on the files" Walburga answered.

James nodded. He would do that…but so what if she didn't press the charges? She could still negate them, couldn't she? Deciding to start over, James once again organized his thoughts.

"Alright then, negate them for me" He said softly.

"I wouldn't lift a finger for that boy" Walburga answered bluntly.

"Oh, I will tell you that you will want to" James contradicted.

Walburga saw the look James was giving her and the smug confidence made her sit up straighter.

"You seem quite sure of yourself Mr. Potter" Walburga said, her eyes boring into his with calculative coldness.

"Of course I am Lady Black. After all why wouldn't you negate the death of your son when he is in fact very much alive?" James asked.

Her face blanched, those eyes, so much like Sirius's widened with shock and her fingers gripped the armrests tightly, her nails clawing into the cushion.

"What are you playing at Mr. Potter?" She snapped after a moment.

"I do not have a habit of lying Lady Black and I most certainly did not start now" James replied coolly. In a flash her wand was pointed at him.

"I would certainly hope not because you don't know what-" Walburga began but James gave her a quick smirk.

"You forget that I do know quite well what it means to go up against a Black. But I am telling you that your son is alive. I would know after all I was there when we saved his life" James replied calmly.

Walburga seemed to not believe his words and her eyes strayed to the tapestry that hung proudly on the wall.

"Lies Lady Black…As the Lord of the house, Sirius still has a say in quite a lot of things it seems" James assured her.

She eyed him for a long moment before redirecting her wand at the tapestry. Whatever silent charm she placed on it, James didn't know but the little letters that declared Regulus's date of death was gone. He noticed her stifle a gasp and pretended to look around the room as the woman composed herself.

"I believe we have something to negotiate Mr. Potter" Walburga said, speaking in a whisper.

"Clear their name, no charges at all" James insisted.

"And in return?" The woman asked.

"I'll tell you everything I know, which is everything you don't" James answered.

She assessed his words for a minute before snapping her fingers. Kreacher came hurrying to her and she ordered him to fetch her a roll of parchment, some ink and the family seal.

He waited as she wrote the letter, stamped the family motto against it and finally tied it with a little string.

"Tell me everything and this is yours Mr. Potter" Walburga promised.

"Amongst the two of us Lady Black, I am less likely to go back on my word or dupe you. So I would be much more comfortable if the letter is in my possession" James told her evenly.

Walburga Black thought out her options and when she could see none, she handed the letter over. He gave her a pleasant smile.

"It was Sirius's idea. We apparated to the ocean side, Regulus had no idea we would be there of course." James began when the woman cut across.

"And what was Regulus doing there exactly?" She asked.

"Thinking that the place had something to do with Voldemort of course" James answered. When the woman said nothing, he continued.

"Well once he got over the shock of meeting us, he had little choice. He was asked to order Kreacher to change the dates and not tell you. And things have pleasantly gone our way since" James answered.

"Regulus is with you?" She asked with a frown. Her son would never associate with the blood traitors.

"He was. Until a couple of days ago" James replied honestly.

"Where is he now?" Walburga asked when James rose from his seat.

"If I knew that Lady Black then I would have never come here" He replied. She frowned at him a little confused by his statement.

"Regulus is also a brother to me and I would never sell him out. But we lost track of his whereabouts recently and since no amount of searching helps, I needed a favor and decided I might as well tell you. It can't hurt when you can't find him either, now can it? Good day to you" James said, bowing to her.

The stunned woman did not react. Her face betrayed nothing except shock and James was honestly surprised when she simply let him walk away.

SBHGSBHSGBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

It had taken Walburga a few hours to think through everything the boy had said. Now that the shock had faded, she had a few things to do.

For the first time in a long while, Walburga Black, dressed in her best stepped out of the confines of Grimmauld place.

As she arrived at the Malfoy Manor, her young niece who had been told to expect her was waiting in the living room, a picture of poise.

Narcissa Malfoy stood up as her aunt walked in. The blue eyes showcased the anxiety within as she tried to understand what it was that brought her aunt there.

"Aunt Walburga, this is such a pleasure" Narcissa said, drifting across the room to kiss the other woman's cheek.

"You don't really think that do you girl?" Walburga asked, smiling slightly at the younger girl's obvious discomfort.

"Of – of course I do aunt. I am just a little – surprised?" Narcissa replied demurely.

"This is only the beginning my dear. But where is your charming husband?" Walburga asked.

"He should return soon aunt" Narcissa replied, by now even more tensed. Walburga loathed Lucius just as much as her sons did.

"That is good. I do have something that I might need his assistance with" Walburga answered.

"Is something wrong aunt?" Narcissa asked with a slight frown.

Walburga Black stared down at the fragile looking girl sitting beside her. She had always liked Narcissa and the girl had been close to her son…

"It appears that Sirius isn't as useless as we gave him credit for" Walburga stated, obvious anger glinting in her eyes.

"Sirius again? What has he done this time?" Narcissa asked trying to sound bored.

"In a pathetic attempt to spite his brother, Sirius, it appears had captured Regulus and placed him under his control, until a few days ago when Regulus escaped" Walburga replied.

"I – I am not sure I – I don't think I understand" Narcissa stuttered, her mind racing with questions.

"The fool took him and placed him under an Imperius. Regulus has just managed to escape" Walburga stated.

"Escape?" Narcissa repeated.

"If my sources are right then yes, he has escaped and we need to find him" Walburga replied.

It took a few minutes to let everything sink in. Once Narcissa had processed the information, she gave her options a quick once over. She did not have the guts to ask her aunt who her sources were, she could try to make it all seem like a lie and deny it but her aunt was quick to read her and she didn't want to invite trouble. Deciding then that her only option was to play along; Narcissa straightened.

"Of course, we can start looking right away aunt. Is there any place you have in mind?" She asked, seeming overtly eager.

"Quite a few, I am simply waiting for Lucius to join us" Walburga replied glad to see her niece as excited about this as she was.

A flicker of fear passed through the younger girl If Lucius found out Regulus was alive, Voldemort would hunt down both the brothers. He wouldn't rest until he killed them both, after all according to the prophecy either of them had the power to kill him…

"Aunt…I think…don't mistake me…But Lucius would need more than just your request to feel inclined to help" Narcissa hedged.

"What are you saying Cissa?" Walburga asked, her eyes narrowing quickly.

"He'll need some persuasion aunt and that is something I can do quite well when we are…alone" Narcissa replied hesitantly.

Understanding dawned on Walburga's face. She had known of course that Regulus never did like Lucius and if Narcissa had other plans to convince her husband…

"Very well, when things are arranged, feel free to drop by" Walburga said, already standing up to leave.

The minute the woman was gone, Narcissa grabbed a cloak and apparated away, not noticing that her husband was standing behind a wall just a few feet away.

SBHGSBHSGBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHG SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"What is this all about? Cissa? What is wrong?" Regulus asked as he and Danielle arrived at Sirius's place to see the other three already seated in the living room.

"Mother seemed to have an…interesting tale" Sirius replied coldly.

Regulus looked once between his brother and cousin before turning to Hermione. The brunette had a deep frown and he could tell that her mind was already racing a mile a minute.

Danielle was getting impatient. Unlike her husband who had the practice of reading their expressions, she couldn't tell that Sirius was foaming at the mouth or that Narcissa was at the verge of breaking down, to her it only seemed like both of them were sitting blank faced and staring at the walls.

"eet will be nice if we 'ave some idea of what is 'appening" She said, a little worried.

Hermione looked once at Sirius and Narcissa before sighing and filling them in on everything Narcissa had just told them. Danielle was wearing an incredulous expression while Regulus let his jaw drop.

"She believes zat Sirius will do all zat?" Danielle asked, cocking her head.

Sirius clenched his hands. He wasn't surprised that his mother thought that of him. She knew his worst secret after all…But it still hurt. What he had done then, he had just been sixteen and there had been no love lost between…but Regulus, he would never harm his brother.

Regulus still seemed too shocked to say anything and he had taken to staring at the wall like the other two, while Hermione who was more bothered by this than anyone else started to think out loud.

"There are more important things. Who told Walburga? Did the person know they were lying? Were they simply winding her up? Did they chance across the truth or do they really know he is alive? If yes, how can they? And how can we keep this from Malfoy? Will it be enough? Will the person go directly to Voldermort? Not that he should if he thought he was just lying…I don't know!" Hermione cried.

When no one could answer any of her questions, they all fell silent. Finally Sirius straightened up. His worries could wait. He had others to protect.

"Go home Cissa. Don't seem interested in this. If mother insists, let Lucius know. Keep yourself safe. We'll figure out something by the time you come back" Sirius said decidedly.

"But if he-" Hermione interrupted.

"Even if he chooses to believe that Regulus is alive, he isn't going to be able to find him any sooner than he can find me. Not to mention what Dumbledore said, odds are that when given the choice, Voldemort will still choose me" Sirius answered before turning back to his cousin.

"Relax Cissa, I'll take care. Just go home" Sirius assured. Narcissa glanced once at both her cousins.

"Say hi to Draco for me" Regulus said, giving her the same encouraging smile that Sirius did.

Narcissa took a deep breath, composed herself and decided to listen to them. She apparated back home, having no idea whatsoever that Voldemort himself would be waiting for her.


	90. Murder

11th January 1981

Rita Skeeter had a busy week. Ever since she had spotted Hermione in the alley with Dumbledore the other day, she had buzzed around the country, scouring for information.

Apart from seeking information about Hermione, she was also interested in one other person. Sirius Black.

She knew a good load about the Blacks after all she had been classmates with the eldest of the lot, Andromeda. The girl had been the Slytherin Princess in their time and had beaten her at everything.

That along with the way the eldest Black sister always scorned her, made Skeeter develop a particular hatred for all of them. She knew she wasn't the only one, most people kept their distance from the Blacks.

That was until Sirius came along. He had gone about and changed everything. Everyone in school had worshipped him. Every girl had desired him and Rita Skeeter had been curious. What was so different about him except his house?

She had never gotten a chance to get her answers but she had never been convinced that he was the hero everyone seemed to believe him to be.

And now that he was inexplicably linked to Hermione, Skeeter was more than excited. In an attempt to figure out more, she had wandered through Grimmauld Place, where she knew the house of Blacks to be.

She knew of course that she couldn't enter the house without an invitation; no one could and was considering coming back another day when she saw something delightful.

James Potter was walking out of the very building she wanted to enter.

It had taken her two seconds to change her plans for the day. Transforming quickly, she had found herself a safe place in the young Potter's belt just before he apparated.

She had watched fascinated as he spoke to his father and Crouch and when she finally left the ministry premises an hour later, her mind was racing.

Sirius and Hermione had left after their wedding and were in hiding. There were two murder charges pressed against them and they hadn't shown up for the trial. James Potter who was certain that Regulus Black was alive had gone to Walburga to talk her into withdrawing the case. Except she hadn't pressed the charges at all and that was the interesting bit. The file was signed by none other than Bartimius Crouch, the head of the department of magical law enforcement.

Like James Potter, she had a tough time believing it. Crouch had made no secret of his favoritism towards Hermione, so why would he wish to convict her? That brought other things to her mind.

Her friend from the ministry, Bertha had spoken of Anita Crouch telling her about a link between Hermione Granger and Crouch Junior, something about a dinner. Rita wondered if it was once again time for her to have a chat with Bertha...

There was one other thing she was agreeing with James Potter on. Barty Crouch, who used to practically live in his office was now hardly seen there. Despite what Charlus said, James was right to suspect that something was off there.

With more information than she had originally come for, Skeeter had followed other leads all through yesterday and today she was once again at the doorstep of the Blacks.

This time she once again happened across a young man. Unlike last time, this man was hooded and was hurrying outside, staying fixedly in the darkness. Before she could get a better look though, he had turned around and disapparated.

She began to curse her luck when she found a house elf screeching and wailing as it appeared in the middle of the street. She gasped in shock. What was an elf doing in the middle of a muggle street?

Who was she to complain though? Quickly drawing her wand, she bewitched the elf and gained her access to the house.

Once inside, she was thrilled. Now all she had to do was try to get enough information out of the batty old lady who lived here. How hard could that be?

Actually, it was pretty easy. After all Walburga Black was lying dead in the middle of the living room…

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

13th January 1981

James swallowed hard, his face was as pale as a sheet and his entire body was shaking. For the second time that week, he stood in the middle of the Black family living room and there, untouched by the officials swarming the place was the body of Walburga Black.

Her grey eyes were staring unseeingly at the ceiling. There was no sign of a forced entry, no sign of torture of any sort, nothing. The house looked exactly as it did the last time he was here except the woman had been very much alive the last time.

"Sir! You should see this" A deep voice called.

James, along with everyone in the room turned around to see a very grim faced Kingsley standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" Charlus asked, tearing his eyes away from the woman on the floor.

The taller man motioned for the others to follow after him and as they made their way down to the kitchen, the group came to a sudden halt. There lying on the floor, as motionless as his mistress was Kreacher.

James heard a sharp intake of breath from his father. It looked like there had been a struggle in the room. There were pans and plates lying all around the room and unlike Walburga, Kreacher had not been killed by magic. His head had hit something hard and he had bled out.

James was still watching the scene when another auror walked in. He caught a slight glimpse of the man who hurried over to his father.

"What is it?" Charlus asked to the young and obviously new auror.

"The – The Malfoy's don't wish to be involved sir" The boy said worriedly. Hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't be sent back there again, not after what he had overheard.

Charlus frowned. With Sirius and Regulus missing and Andromeda obviously keeping herself away from the family, Narcissa was the last Black he knew who could sign everything they needed. But the girl seemed no more willing to get involved than her sister and that left him with only one choice.

"Very well, send word to my wife instead" Charlus stated clearly.

"Your- your wife sir?" The boy asked confused. He was still sweating and obviously shaken.

"Its okay mate, I'll do it" James said, stepping forward, pitying the boy even as a part of his mind wondered what the Malfoys had done to leave him this scared.

Charlus nodded once at his son before proceeding back to the living room, leaving the bewildered younger boy standing undecidedly in the room.

"For future references, my mother's maiden name was Dorea Black" James stated, patting the other boy's arm as he walked past.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

18th January 1981

"What are you saying Charlus?" Dorea asked.

As Walburga's only relative, she had been summoned to the ministry where her late cousin's body had been examined. She knew of course that the woman would be cursing her from the pits of hell for allowing this but in her defense; it had taken Dorea two full days to finally give in and sign the sheets.

Now though, as she listened to her husband's explanation, she was glad that she had. As a child, Dorea hadn't had the proper Black upbringing despite her name but she knew the kind of secrets the family had and her husband's words were definitely worrying.

"Her memory was definitely tampered with" Charlus repeated calmly.

"Tampered?" Dorea repeated with a frown.

"We can detect signs of powerful magic but we don't know if it was for specifically altering her memories or for extracting some information" Charlus answered.

"What now? Dorea asked.

"The ministry has only three days to hold the body and examine it. We haven't been able to find anything more…" Charlus replied quietly. Dorea wasn't sure how to react to the news at all.

She thought again of the woman. There had been no real relationship between the two of them but she was still linked to her by blood and even if she wasn't, basic courtesy demanded that…

"Then I'd like to hold a small funeral for her tomorrow" Dorea finally spoke. Charlus nodded with grave understanding.

"Everything can be arranged of course" He replied. Dorea heaved a sigh, having nothing else to say. Seeing that his wife really wanted to leave, Charlus found one more roll parchment from his desk.

"One last thing…about the papers…" He asked hesitantly.

Dorea knew what he was asking of course. Prominent families preferred to keep such news away from the public. But her mind was on two other boys, who probably had no idea that their mother had been killed.

She knew the news would matter to Regulus and even Sirius though he would probably not accept it.

"They are allowed to print nothing except that she was murdered." Dorea answered. Her husband looked at her for a moment, confused.

"I don't want any details, just a report on her death and a word about her funeral" Dorea confirmed.

"I don't think Walburga would have wanted that dear" Charlus said quietly.

"No, but she left behind two boys who have no idea what has happened" Dorea answered.

"Then maybe you should also mention a word about Kreacher" A quiet voice said from behind them.

Both parents turned around to see James standing at the door with a thick file in his hand. Dorea smiled and motioned for him to come in.

"It will not be enough to bring Regulus-" Charlus began.

"I know. That was never my intention. I just thought he'd like to know" James answered bluntly before dropping the file on Moody's desk and walking out.

"Well you know what to do Charlus" Dorea said, even as she watched after her son's retreating back.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

19th January 1981

Sirius knocked softly on the door and paused for a moment though he hadn't actually expected an answer. Another knock and a pause later, he carefully pushed the door open, stepped inside and closed it behind himself.

The screens had been pulled shut and the room was dark. Regulus was lying motionless on the bed and Sirius was positive that the younger boy was crying. Carefully, he moved across the room and sat by his side.

Regulus didn't move as Sirius placed a hand on his head. He felt the fingers combing through his hair and knew that Sirius was waiting for him to speak.

"I – I never even said – I left her Sirius. I was all she had and I left her" Regulus whispered, his voice quivering.

"Shhh, I left first. It was always my duty to take care of her, not yours. Don't blame yourself" Sirius consoled.

"But she always knew you would leave and-" Regulus protested.

"And that you would eventually follow me. Mother always knew that Reggie. Don't ever think she didn't." Sirius whispered.

Regulus suddenly pushed himself up and moved to rest his head on his brother's lap. He buried his face in Sirius's stomach and let himself cry.

"Will you miss her Siri?" Regulus whispered after a while.

Instead of the quick denial that he had expected, Sirius remained silent. Unlike Regulus, Sirius had never had an easy relationship with her. It had been complicated and twisted and the worst of it had never been known to anyone but she was still his mother and in the few months they had spent in the same house last year, there had been signs of forgiveness from both sides.

"I think so" Sirius answered finally.

Regulus rolled over and looked up at his brother. Sirius's face was drawn and somewhat troubled as he stared at the floor.

"And Kreacher?" Regulus asked quietly.

"No" Sirius's reply was quick and harsh that Regulus recoiled slightly.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to…I mean he saved your life…" Sirius apologized.

"He saved my life" Regulus echoed, thinking of his most faithful friend with tears. Sirius sighed when he noticed the tears starting to fill up again.

"Do you want to go?" He asked suddenly. Regulus turned to him with an incredulous look.

"Do you want to go to the funeral?" Sirius repeated clearly.

"Sirius are you-?" Regulus began to ask but Sirius raised a hand to stop him.

"Yes or no?" Sirius asked, looking directly at his brother.

Regulus knew he had to say no before his brother could get any crazy ideas but his slight pause had already given him away.

"Get ready" Sirius said, already sliding him back onto the bed and moving to stand.

"Sirius!" Regulus began in protest but wasn't acknowledged by the older boy who was already at the door.

When Regulus came down twenty minutes later, he found both Hermione and Danielle in the kitchen, discussing something about…clothes? Hadn't Sirius told them anything?

He watched bewildered as they simply handed him a small flask that he found contained grey Polyjuice potion. Danielle cast a spell on his clothes so they would fit him no matter what his form was and Hermione was handing Sirius something that looked like muggle currency.

Once everything was ready, Sirius whispered a soft "trust me" to the two women before grabbing his wrist and walking out.


	91. Buried

19th January 1981

Sirius was now a lanky youth with ironically close cropped blonde hair. By his side was his brother, now more than a foot shorter than him and having an unruly mane of thick brown hair.

The two of them had just gotten down from a muggle cab and were quick to hurry into the cemetery. Sirius paused dead in his tracks a few feet away from the gathered group of people.

From where the brothers stood, they could clearly see the people gathered around. Standing far away from everyone was Narcissa, her hands gripped tightly within Lucius's. A few feet in front of them were the senior members of each pureblood family that the Blacks had been associated with. But what they hadn't expected were the Potters.

Charlus and Dorea were standing a little way away from the minister and James a couple of feet behind them. The loosely formed circle was gathered to the left while the Potters to the pair's utter surprise stood a little to the right, next to a smaller box.

Sirius tugged at his brother's wrist again and the two of them walked over directly to the gathered group. Most people turned as they made their way up the small gravelly path but dismissed them almost immediately when they turned left and bowed instead in front of the tombstone that was directly behind the new one.

The minister continued with his small speech after which the body was lowered inside, the ground thrown over it and the flowers placed on top. Sirius and Regulus both pretended to not see any of it even as the latter sobbed loudly while leaning into his brother.

Sirius turned around and gave the watching wizards a helpless shrug. Most were quick to turn away when addressed by a muggle but the Potters pitying stares left him feeling uncomfortable.

Thankfully Regulus clutched his shirt harder, jolting him and giving him an excuse to turn away. He could tell that crowd was dispersing but he didn't dare turn around and accidentally meet their eyes again, that however didn't mean he couldn't pick up what the Potters had remained behind to say.

Dorea promised her estranged and now dead cousin to take care of her sons like they were her own and if those words got Regulus to sob a bit more, it didn't compare to what he felt when Charlus spoke his last words to Kreacher. Sirius however was more moved when James finally spoke, not that it wasn't as confusing as it was heartfelt…

"Lady Black…Thank you. I know you had no chance of finding Regulus but I did hope for your sake that you would be able to see him again someday. Its okay, you can watch him from behind the veil…if you aren't too mad at him that is. Sorry I couldn't tell you the entire truth, it would have hurt you not to mention that Regulus might have someday wanted to come back to you…He did love you after all. Actually Sirius did too I think, sometime. I don't know. I'll make one last deal with you though, the way you like it with no strings attached. I'll watch out for your sons, wherever the pair of idiots are…"

Sirius could feel the tears but kept his face averted. He could hear the crunching of the gravel as the Potters left and was about to catch one last glimpse when he spotted someone else standing under a tree.

Regulus made to straighten but Sirius pushed him back down and held him there for a moment longer. Sure enough the person from the shadows stepped forward, walking towards the freshly dug earth.

Rita Skeeter threw the pair of "muggles" one look but when she noticed their attention was turned away, she knelt before Walburga.

"I would like to thank you for all your help Lady Black…Thank you and this is just a little something…" Skeeter was saying as she placed a large bunch of flowers on the grave.

With those words and a quiet sorry towards Kreacher, the journalist was gone; leaving behind two confused but furious brothers.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

"Rita Skeeter? You are positive it was her?" Hermione's voice was two octaves higher as she glanced at the two brothers with wide eyes.

"I've seen her around in school Mione, I know her" Sirius answered, his fury dissolving into anxiety when he saw his wife's expression.

"But Skeeter... She isn't as prominent a writer in this time…Not as well known…I checked!" Hermione wailed.

"Mione-" Sirius tried to interrupt but she wasn't in the mood to listen.

"What exactly did she say?" Hermione demanded.

"She just thanked her. Nothing else" Sirius repeated.

"You are positive? That is all she said?" Hermione checked.

"Yes, now please Mione tell me what you know about her" Sirius questioned, wondering how the woman had never come up before if she generated such a reaction now.

"She is despicable! She used to write utter nonsense about Harry and Viktor and me! But I had her contained for a bit! Then Dumbledore died and she…She took Bathilda's '_help_' and wrote the most horrid book about him!" Hermione said, speaking in a flurry.

"What exactly do you mean by contained?" Regulus asked.

"She's an unregistered animagus! A beetle. I uh sort of put her in a jar" Hermione answered, flushing a little at the three open mouthed stares she was getting.

"eet looks like she is out for revenge" Danielle said meekly, not really knowing how else to react.

"What do you mean by Bathilda's help?" Sirius questioned.

"That's a long story! But Sirius, tell me how bad can things get if she had full access to your mothers memories?" Hermione demanded.

To her utter surprise, Sirius paled. All his muscles locked down and he took a long shaky breath.

"Sirius?" Hermione called softly.

The only response she got was when Sirius unsteadily got to his feet and walked out, leaving the other three staring after him confused.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

21st January 1981

Sirius sat alone in the dark kitchen, his hands gripping a glass of cold water. His mind was caught in the transit somewhere between the past and the present and there was only one thing he was clear about right then.

He loathed his mother. Any small amount of pity he had felt when he first heard that she was dead was now completely gone. He hated her for all the moments of peace he had lost because she was alive, but even from the grave, the woman ensured his life was miserable.

But more than her, he hated himself. He had never meant to hurt Hermione, he honestly hadn't. He wasn't sure what had led him to behave that way with her and he hadn't really realized how obvious he had been. Now she was upstairs, curled up in one corner of their bed after trying in vain to not cry while kicking him out of the room.

Ever since Narcissa had visited with word from his mother, something had struck deep within. All these years he had gotten used to being thought of highly and when someone so blatantly spoke of the darkness in him, it hurt more than it ought to.

Then there was what Regulus had said. Every secret has to come out some time or the other. That was another line that struck home. He couldn't hide it forever and he couldn't ever face it again. But he didn't know why he was suddenly thinking of his past again, something had just brought it back to the surface.

And now that it was on his mind, it refused to leave. Narcissa hadn't returned after that day, Regulus and Danielle however were watching him just as keenly as Hermione...

"Sirius?" A child like voice called.

He turned around sharply to see Hermione standing hesitantly at the door hugging herself.

A sharp pang of guilt passed through him when he saw her. She had told him everything, she had been completely honest about every detail of her life and here he was…

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. For the past three days, he was tormented. He couldn't tell her the truth, he couldn't hide anymore and so he avoided her. When she touched his hand, he pulled away, in bed; he curled up on the far corner, specifically turning away from her and when she walked into a room, he found reasons to be somewhere else.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked timidly.

Sirius snapped back out of his thoughts and focused on his wife. How could she ever do anything wrong? He hated seeing her like that, being scared didn't suit her one bit. And yet she was staring at him with wide eyes, innocent and anxious as she waited for a reply.

"No! No Mione! Of course not! You – you can't – you are bloody perfect!" Sirius exclaimed, knocking his chair back in a hurry to stand.

"Then what is wrong?" She asked, carefully taking a measured step forward.

He turned away. Wrong? How could he begin to explain it? Did he even have to? They had enough to worry about without him opening up another can of worms.

"You are the most important thing to me in this entire world Mione…I can't – I simply cannot – please Mione I'm sorry…" Sirius whispered in anguish.

Hermione had never seen him quite like this. Sure, Sirius had a tendency to brood but there was something different about the way he begged her now. Immediately forgetting her inhibitions, she hurried over to him.

When she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his heart, Sirius hesitated only for a second, giving in quickly enough and wrapping his arms around her.

"It can get pretty bad" Sirius whispered

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"If Skeeter got all my mothers memories, it can be bad" Sirius admitted quietly.

Hermione could feel him tense and she sighed softly.

"Then we'll deal with it love, just come back to bed" Hermione consoled.

"You don't want to know?" Sirius asked in surprise

"If what we think is right, then we are going to know quite soon and I didn't think you were eager to talk about it" Hermione replied bluntly.

Sirius wasn't sure what to say but he was grateful that they weren't going to talk about it right then. Relieved, he let himself be dragged back to bed.

* * *

**A/N : I'm sorry, this chapter was meant to be longer but i ran out of time! I'll continue the rest tomorrow! Really sorry!**


	92. Skeeter's say

**A/N :** An extra long chapter to make up for yesterday's abrupt end! :)

* * *

24th January 1981

When the Wizarding world woke up late on Sunday morning, trudged about it in their old fluffy slippers all the way to the kitchen table where they reached out for their cup of coffee and the newspaper, they were in for a rude shock.

The bleary eyes blinked the sleep away furiously and the lazy morning slouches instantly became stiff and straight.

**"WHO IS THE REAL ENEMY?"**

The daily prophet screamed up at them. On the front page were two photos. Photos of two well known and one would dare say well respected faces – Hermione Black (nee Granger) and Sirius Black.

_Rita Skeeter explores the lives and lies of the young Lord and Lady Black who, seduced by power and tempted by the darkest of arts are perhaps more dangerous than you-know-who himself. _

Beneath the caption was a long list of titles, each with a page number by its side where they could find the entire articles.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Molly Weasley sat in the cluttered kitchen of the burrow, her eyes scanning through the pages quickly.

_ Hermione Black – The truth of her dark past. _

_ Born to a muggle family in central London, Hermione showed signs of magic fairly early. Signs that were noticed by an unidentified dark wizard who ensured she received proper training. _

_ By eleven however, this young girl had developed enough control over her magic and instead of accepting her Hogwarts letter as her mentor had wanted, she turned it down and remained home to study the forbidden arts. _

_ While not much is known of the true extent of her knowledge, Miss. Granger refused to be contained once she turned seventeen. Signs of struggle between her mentor and her indicate his regret at having trained this young witch. _

_ Hermione's quickly draining patience with her mentor was a sign he noticed. In one last attempt at warning the most powerful wizard of the century, he sent his apprentice to the confines of Hogwarts in the last seconds of his life. _

_ His attempt was however thwarted when instead of being restricted, she found herself in the company of none other than Sirius Black – the master of dark arts. _

Molly dropped the paper, shaking her head vigorously in an attempt to dislodge these disturbing thoughts. She knew nothing of Sirius and very little of Hermione but this, she refused to believe.

Molly was a mother more than anything else and she had seen the way Hermione was around her children. There was no way the girl could be all that the paper made her out to be.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Alastor Moody had his eyes fixed on the fourth page of the daily prophet. There was a small photo right below the title of the article that had caught his attention. Hermione's wand was pointed directly at Albus Dumbledore.

_Should we be threatened?_

_ Hermione Black, last sighted a few weeks ago at Hogsmedge was caught dueling none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. The more shocking detail being that the young witch seemed to have defeated the…_

Alastor Moody refused to read anymore of this, after all there was one better way of finding the truth. Paying a visit to Hogwarts.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Andromeda Tonks dropped the paper she was holding as she felt the sobs build up.

_Sirius Black – The bloody trail to power. _

_The goblins of Gringotts confirm what we already know. Sirius Orion Black is the sole owner of all the Black family estates, vaults and business. _

_ As the eldest son of Orion Black, the former Lord of the Black family and the rightful heir to the title, this should come as no surprise, except the strange and unexpected death of the rest of his family seems far too coincidental. _

_ Regulus Black – Capture and imprisonment _

_ Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) – Cold blooded murder _

_Alphard Black – Over night illness claims life _

_Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) – Sudden decision to sever all family ties?_

Pollux Black – Mysterious death, no remains found 

_Walburga Black – the last obstacle cleared. _

There was more to the list, her own parents had been mentioned and each sub title had an article that detailed the "killings".

Nymphadora Tonks squealed in delight when she saw Sirius and Hermione's photo on the front page of the paper lying on the ground. Distracted by her daughter's arrival, Andromeda grabbed the paper and threw it away disgusted. She knew her cousin but the article was too convincing and she didn't want her daughter to have anything to do with them.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Lily had come down late for breakfast to see the rest of her family sitting frozen in the kitchen. There lying spread out in the middle of the table was today's newspaper.

No one seemed to be ready to say anything and she glanced over her husbands shoulder to see what was written. Her eyes found the article on the far left.

_The Black – Potter ties_

_Walburga Black in a last attempt to expose her son's dark ways talks willingly of the murder of Pollux Black five years ago. _

Lily looked up in surprise.

"They are saying Sirius killed him?" she asked confused.

Remus was the only one in the room who could bring himself to nod. She frowned, she had never heard of Pollux Black. Confused she turned back to the paper in front of her.

_In the summer after his fifth year, Sirius Black, Walburga claims was sent to the only living Black Lord to train. It comes as no surprise that in the end of Sirius's two week stay, the man was declared dead. _

_ His remains were never found and his only daughter Dorea Potter nee Black had insisted that the case be dropped. _

"He was your father?" Lily asked stunned as she looked up at Dorea. The woman sighed but nodded.

Lily felt panic course through her. Sirius? Sirius had killed James's grandfather? It simply didn't make sense. She had never heard of it and as she glanced once at James, she could tell he hadn't either.

A small part of her mind realized that she should be worrying about the fact that Sirius had killed someone rather than worrying about how this was going to impact his friendship with James.

"Take a seat Lily" Charlus commanded softly.

Obediently Lily sat down next to her husband, who it seemed was fighting for control. No, this was nonsense, Sirius wouldn't kill. Lily was sure of it.

"You said your father had died long before I was born" James said through clenched teeth, snapping her attention back to him.

"And I believed it then James." His mother answered. When James continued to glare, she sighed.

"I've never really known my father. Soon after I was born, my mother took me to her house. Despite being a Black, I have never had chances to get to know the other side of my family. In Hogwarts too I preferred to spend time with your father and his friends and therefore completely avoided my cousins." Dorea said softly.

"But your father-" James began.

"I was his only daughter. Of course he was interested in meeting me. But my mother never let the meetings be anything other than brief and formal. Some time before my marriage, he disappeared. My mother dismissed him as dead and I never gave it a thought for I had heard nothing good about him." Dorea continued.

"And five years ago? What happened then?" James asked.

Dorea looked at her husband. This was Sirius's story and he had never intended for James to know this.

"We can only tell you half of it James. The rest you need to ask Sirius" Charlus answered quietly.

"In afterlife then" James mumbled.

"Shut up" Lily ordered instantly angry. Her husbands stubborn claims of Sirius's impending death was starting to get on her nerves.

James simply shrugged and her temper spiked. Coldly she got up and took a seat next to the silent Remus instead. Seeing that no one was going to say much, Dorea decided to tell the rest of the tale.

"It is true that Sirius spent the summer in my father's house. Walburga could not handle him alone and she requested my father to return to the country. She had expected him "_to break his spirit_" and hoped that Sirius would learn what it was to be a true Black Lord." Dorea said

"To break his spirit?" James asked through gritted teeth.

"Pollux Black had his own ways James. As your mother said, this part of the story is not ours to tell." Charlus answered bluntly.

"What did he do to Sirius?" James repeated, ignoring his father and glaring right at his mother.

"I'm sorry dear but-" Dorea began when James banged the table hard and stood up.

"I'm asking you one last time, What did that man do to Sirius?" James asked, his voice shaking with anger.

"James Potter-" His father began but James couldn't care.

"I was with Sirius for the next three months! I was with him when he suffered and I didn't dare ask. But – But if that man pushed him into – into killing and-" James was shouting.

"NO! This is absurd" Lily argued.

"Sirius wouldn't kill" Remus agreed.

"No. Sirius killed Pollux Black and whatever that man did to deserve it, I hope he rots in hell because you know maybe I don't want to know." James yelled.

"James calm down. This is rubbish. We know none of it is true" Remus pleaded.

"Ask them" James growled at Remus, who turned helplessly to the senior Potters.

"It was accidental magic that killed him" Dorea admitted quietly.

James gave Remus one last look before grabbing the newspaper from the table and stalking out.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Hermione Granger scoffed as she looked at the paper. She went through the various articles, giving them all a brief once over and then threw it back on the table.

"How very unoriginal" She commented, dismissing the entire thing.

"I am afraid not everyone will be able to look at it in the same light" Minerva answered.

The secret keeper would visit every now and then with news about the order or some other important piece of information. Not even Regulus and Danielle knew of her visits of course and Minerva was always careful with her time of visit. Today however she had rushed over to them as soon as she seen the paper.

"No they won't but it was the same thing with Harry. He was declared the public enemy and murders he had no hand in were pinned on him. So I'm not really surprised" Hermione shrugged.

"You two are wanted by he-who-must-not-be-named, his followers and now the order, the general public and even the law. That is the entire wizarding population of our country" McGonagall pointed out.

Hermione glanced once at her husband who hadn't so much as moved yet and sighed.

"I admit that is a lot of people to run from...but what choice is there Minerva? We'll simply have to wait till Voldemort is gone before we can clear our name" Hermione answered.

The senior witch seemed to have no argument to make. She also had an order meeting to attend and was quick to take leave.

The minute she was gone, Sirius took the abandoned papers and searched for the one piece of information that had haunted him all these days and when Hermione returned to the kitchen after Minerva left, she saw Sirius place the paper in front of her, the page was turned and folded out, leaving only one little article facing her.

Hermione read through it quickly, her frown deepening as she read before she glanced up at him.

"James's grandfather?" Hermione questioned in shock.

"By blood, yes" Sirius answered.

"Dorea knew?" Hermione asked next.

"I didn't know who else to call for help" Sirius shrugged.

"What – what exactly happened?" Hermione asked, now more than a little bothered.

Sirius flipped his chair around, seating her on his lap and keeping his face steadily away from hers, began to tell her everything.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Dorea knocked softly before letting herself enter her son's room. James was sitting on his bed with a frown on his face and a snitch flying above his head.

He was thinking of the summer when Sirius had finally left his family. It had been strange to put it lightly. Sirius had left school early, starting the holidays well before the school year ended.

James had already been told not to contact him until he did and knowing the Black family and their oddities, he had agreed. It had never bothered him. Sirius spoke to him every night without fail and that was all that mattered.

And then they had gone to Romania with the McKinnons for the first week of their holidays when suddenly, his dad had an important meeting to attend to and his mother had not been too keen on letting him go alone.

James was used to such emergencies and had continued his trip staying back with his uncle and aunt. When he had returned four days later, Sirius was home. There had been no explanation offered and none asked.

"It wasn't accidental magic" His mother's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Wh- what?" James stuttered, not sure he had heard it right.

"Sirius knew what he was doing. He admitted it wasn't accidental" Dorea replied, not looking at her son.

James remained silent. He didn't know how to react. Bellatrix had been killed in front of him. Killed so that Sirius's life could be spared and James had been okay with it. And Pollux Black had died for the same cause. So Sirius would be safe and again James couldn't bring himself to mind… What was wrong with him?

"He hadn't planned it or anything, just snapped. He doesn't know exactly which spell finished him off but when he woke up on the floor hours later, Pollux was lying dead next to him" Dorea continued to say.

James could picture it in his head. See the scene quite clearly. He knew better than anyone Sirius's habits. He knew how no duel Sirius was involved in could ever go on for too long without Dark magic eventually mixing in. But Sirius would always stop the minute he caught James's eyes and that had satisfied him.

"He sent my father's elf to me then. Asking me to come immediately and you know of course that your father and I left that very night." Dorea spoke but James didn't listen.

"And you didn't resent him for it? For killing your father?" James asked quietly.

"In my mind, he had been dead a long time. It was more shocking for me to realize he had been alive than that he had died" Dorea answered honestly.

"But he was your father! Seeing his body you should have felt something" James protested.

"The paper was right about one other thing. We never found anything." Dorea admitted.

"But you said he woke up next to – wait what happened to – I don't…" James mumbled before trailing off.

"Transfiguration is always useful" Dorea answered bluntly making James wince.

"I'm sorry James. We should have told you something but Sirius wasn't ready to talk about it and we didn't want you to judge him" His mother said making James huff.

"The house was the same as ever when I went there. It made no difference that the man had lived. We met Walburga after that of course and it was a bit complicated. What mattered then was Sirius could come home with us" Dorea paused, wondering if James would let the subject go.

"What did he do to Sirius?" James asked in a quiet voice. That was the one thing that really bothered him in all this mess.

"Pollux Black was not only a master in dark arts but also at any kind of mind magic. He pushed Sirius's mind too far, trying to make him give in but eventually Sirius's own magic pushed back. In a way the man deserved what he got"

Dorea noticed that her son was not satisfied with the answer but James wasn't asking anything and she supposed this was the end of the conversation. However there was one last thing she had to tell him and so she took his hand in hers.

"There was one other reason I never spent too much time with my father." She whispered and James turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't like how much time he spent with Tom Riddle" She said, making James's jaw drop.

"He met Riddle when he was working at Borgin and Burkes and took an instant fancy. He thought him the ways of our world and if many believe Voldemort to be a pureblood today, it is entirely my father's doing" Dorea's words were bitter, her suppressed guilt expressed in front of her son for the first time.

James watched his mother leave but he couldn't speak. His grandfather was possibly the mentor for the darkest wizard of all time.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

"My lord?" A cloaked figure spoke, keeling in front of him.

"What news do you bring?" He demanded in his snake like hiss.

"Walburga Black's murder has been pinned on her son" Crouch said eagerly. He had never thought it would be this easy to get away with killing her.

"That was not the purpose of killing her" Voldemort hissed.

"No my lord" Crouch admitted "But there was no sign of Regulus"

"You were sure that he would come" Voldemort pointed out.

"I was my lord. The boy was always attached to his mother" Crouch replied.

It was true. Narcissa had revealed that her cousin was indeed alive and the best way to bring the boy out of hiding was to kill his mother. Sirius wouldn't care, they all knew that but Regulus, he had been sure that despite the boy's new alliance he would show up.

"Forgive me master" Crouch added, now worried by the Dark Lord's silence.

Voldemort however was not really angry. He didn't care. It was already established that Regulus was alive and he hadn't honestly expected to get the boy so soon.

"How did they pin it on Sirius?" He asked curious despite himself.

"Rita Skeeter's article, she mentioned Sirius killing all the Blacks so he could get the title" Crouch answered promptly.

Voldemort suddenly turned away. He knew of Sirius killing Pollux Black of course but it was a different memory that bothered him.

A memory he had long forgotten. A memory of him actually meeting Sirius when the boy had stayed at his great uncle's place and a vague conversation about horcruxes…

* * *

**A/N : ** For those who were wondering, Pollux Black is the brother of Arctrus Black, Sirius's grandfather.****

Just curious...liked the surprise? or shock i suppose...But still, this was taxing to write...so i just wondered how it felt to read! :)


	93. Another mistake

27th January 1981

Three days since the prophet cried bloody murder, things had taken an evident turn for the worst. The order was divided on their stand, that being even after Dumbledore's very firm stand on the currently missing couple's loyalties.

It didn't help matters much that he refused to reveal the details of the "duel" between him and Hermione. The fact that Sirius hadn't shown up for his own mother's funeral when he was the only family she had didn't sit right with some of the senior members of the order.

It was only their small group of friends, who were aware of Hermione's past and who really knew Sirius remained fiercely loyal to the couple. The loyalty however came with a price.

Cassie's quick temper along with James's absolute intolerance at hearing a bad word about Sirius got them both suspended for picking one too many fights at work. Without two of their number, the others struggled to face the public ire and the trouble just seemed to be starting. Not that James knew what he was actually getting into.

At first he was furious when his own father kicked him out of the ministry premises two days ago. But the fury didn't last too long, James quickly realized that he had a whole week of nothing to do except trace Sirius.

With his father, Remus and Lily at work and Harry taken care of by his mother, he was left with enough time and more than enough resources to get to Sirius. The only question that remained was where he had to start.

He knew that any plans Sirius had of leaving couldn't have started before the day Hermione announced her pregnancy. His first guess was that it had something to do with the prophecy but Dumbledore refused to give him any information despite him hanging around the old headmaster's office for an entire day.

When he realized he wasn't going to get any help there, he decided to take Remus's advice and find any truth that might be printed on the paper.

After reading the Sunday's prophet from cover to cover, James now had only two articles that really caught his attention. The one about the duel with Dumbledore and the other was in Skeeter's words "the Crouch connect"

Remus and Lily both rubbished the second one, saying Hermione wouldn't go out for dinner with anyone, especially since the timing mentioned in the paper was well after she got together with Sirius.

He agreed with that of course, Hermione wouldn't romantically be involved with anyone else. He knew that. But there was still something there, something about the Crouch's that bothered him.

For one, it was the signature on the files. Why would Barty Crouch who was so public with his favoritism for her sign a form which held no truth? Then there was the fact that the man was behaving oddly and now that he thought about it, that was the case ever since Hermione resigned. Was that coincidence? Or was there more to it?

Then there was the way Sirius had acted when Crouch Junior had visited his father at work one day. Suddenly James saw the events of the day in a whole new perspective and it sent chills up his spine.

The two of them had been in a brilliant mood that day and having just returned from a mission, they had walked into office to find Crouch junior chatting with the Prewett twins who had been in his year.

In hindsight, James could pick up the vibes that he hadn't noticed earlier. Sirius and Crouch had been formal yet cold and he wasn't sure if the unvoiced threats were just a part of his imagination. He didn't think so, though his wife most probably would.

Sirius had offered – no insisted to walk Crouch over, even though it was only a few feet away. But suddenly James didn't think it was because his brother wanted to steal a quick kiss with Hermione when he had the chance, in fact he wasn't sure if that was the reason he had been ditched either.

He hadn't minded it then, Sirius's snogging sessions with any girl was never fun for him to watch, and Hermione was no exception. But now he thought about it, had he gone to keep an eye on Crouch? Keep him away from Hermione?

The question was, how did Hermione even know Crouch Junior? If she even did. Then again, hadn't Anita Crouch greeted her with familiarity the other day at Gringotts?

'You are blowing this out of proportion James' He heard Lily's voice in his head and the vehement agreement that the Remus in his head offered the Lily in his head only made James even more sure of his course of action.

"MOM!" James shouted, suddenly springing to his feet.

Dorea Potter who had been sitting right next to her son who was lost in his thoughts jumped at the sudden exclamation and the baby in her arms wailed loudly.

"James!" She admonished as she tried to shush the crying infant.

James was properly abashed to realize he had made his son cry not to mention how he hadn't even realized that his mother was right next to him.

"I – I'm sorry! Dada loves you Harry! Please don't cry! I'll buy you a new toy on my way back. I promise" James said desperately.

"You are going out?" Dorea asked, distracted despite her grandson's wails.

"Just for a bit" James answered with a smile.

Dorea was already in a much better mood. After the days her son spent brooding, anything that made him smile should be good. So she nodded readily.

"You will be back for dinner though?" She asked after the already retreating figure.

"Yeah!" James shouted back with one last wave.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

It had taken him quite a while to find out exactly where the Crouch's lived. Once he reached there though, he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to ask. He walked up and down the street a couple of times before deciding that he might as well get over there.

Walking into the somewhat classic house, he tapped loudly on the front door and waited. The door opened slightly and a little elf trotted out. Being a pureblood James should really not have a problem with being greeted by house elves but Twinkle never answered the door for them and it was a habit followed only by the more pigheaded families. Or at least that's what he thought.

Either way, this elf didn't seem as rude as Kreacher, he thought as he turned to look at the smaller creature that was staring at him with both fear and curiosity.

"Uh hello, is Mr. Crouch home?" James asked doubtfully.

Before the elf could answer though, there was a loud voice from within that demanded for Winky. The elf glanced once at him and then once inside before choosing her master and scurrying inside.

James watched a little confused as the door shut on his face. He wondered if he was supposed to leave now or try knocking again. He was however saved the trouble when the door opened again, this time by a tall and handsome man.

"James Potter?" Crouch junior asked in polite surprise.

"Uh, hello" James answered; now feeling extremely stupid. What on earth was he supposed to say he was here for?

"Sent by your father I assume?" Crouch asked easily.

"Not really, no" James admitted.

"That's a surprise, I can almost say I expected you" Crouch answered with a smirk.

"You expected me?" James asked confused.

"Well not you exactly but someone from your department, we've had every other department calling here." Crouch replied with a shrug. When he saw James looking utterly clueless, he continued

"Father is a bit sick and hasn't been to work the whole week" The careless shrug seemed self explanatory.

"Oh!" James said suddenly remembering Crouch Senior behaving oddly.

"But you are quite sure you weren't sent here for any files or anything?" The young man asked, those too bright eyes fixed right on him.

"No, though you can probably expect someone from our department again I guess" James answered.

"Good, because I would really hate to shut the door on you a second time" Crouch grinned "Mother's strict orders. No letting any officials in"

James laughed, suddenly more at ease. He really understood what that must be like. His father missing a day at work would have the entire auror department streaming in.

"Well, since you aren't here for work and you don't have any company-?" Crouch paused a moment and when James shook his head in a negative continued.

"you couldn't contribute for noise, so I don't suppose you would like to come in? I've made you stand outside far too long as it is" Crouch finished, pushing the door open even as he spoke.

"You are absolutely sure your mother wouldn't mind?" James asked, not particularly wanting to disturb and not to mention, he really had no clue what to do now that he was here. His plan had stretched only so far as coming over.

"Not at all, though you would probably be forced to hang around long enough to have tea and any evening plans you might have would have to be cancelled" Crouch said, ushering him in. James laughed again.

"Good thing I don't have any actual plans then" He said as he walked in.

The pair entered the living room and James was offered comfortable seats that he gladly sunk into. Crouch saw many possible options now that he had the Potter heir alone in his home; however he was making no mistakes this time.

He had been so sure he had been leading Hermione into a trap and all along she had been the one playing him. That couldn't happen a second time. He had to tread carefully.

"So I would expect aurors to be on full time duty in times such as this" Crouch asked, taking a seat across him after ordering winky to bring some drinks. James grimaced a bit at that.

"Lets just say that I found out the hard way that there are no detentions at work" He admitted with a shrug. Crouch laughed.

"Yes, now I remember your detention records! But certainly everyone must enjoy a good laugh even in these dark times" Crouch stated. James grinned.

"They didn't mind too much when I pulled pranks at work, but throwing punches on the other hand…" James said trailing off with a shrug. Crouch chuckled.

"Fights happen every now and then at the ministry. Why would you get suspended for it?" He asked feigning curiosity.

"Not always the same person and certainly not three times a day" James answered as he leaned back with his drink, completely relaxed.

"Three times a day?" Crouch asked incredulously. "Must have been one hell of a day"

"You have no idea" James muttered darkly, his good mood souring a bit.

Crouch remained politely silent. His mind however was still racing, how was he to figure out whether Potter knew the truth about him?

"Actually, that's what brought me here" James admitted, snapping Crouch out of his thoughts.

"Sorry?" Crouch asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Well I really don't know where to start. But ever since I saw the prophet-" James began.

"You aren't talking about the rubbish from Sunday are you?" Crouch interrupted.

"You don't believe it?" James asked surprised. Everyone seemed to believe it after all.

"Not even a word. Sirius is nothing like the other Blacks and Hermione is too good" Crouch answered promptly.

But James missed the anger in the words. He didn't understand that when Crouch said that, he meant Sirius to be a blood traitor and Hermione to be a meddlesome goody two shoes.

However James did notice something else. Crouch addressed both of them with their first names and he also spoke with easy familiarity where they were concerned.

"So the article about Hermione's dinner with you?" James asked with a frown.

Crouch felt relief wash through him. If Potter was asking him about it, then he most certainly wasn't informed like he had feared. But there was one other question, why did Potter choose to ask him instead of his friends.

"That was what brought you here?" Crouch asked; a sharp shrewdness in his voice that reminded James of Remus and the way the werewolf spoke when he was missing an obvious point.

"I well – I just wanted to know if -" James began hesitantly. Suddenly, he wasn't so comfortable anymore.

"If Hermione was really here? But you could have simply asked her that" Crouch stated with a frown.

James hesitated. What was he missing? Why was he suddenly getting the feeling that this man was more than he seemed?

"There are two theories, one more likely than the other. One, Sirius's over protectiveness makes you hesitant to ask her or two, you don't know where they are" Crouch stated.

This man was definitely more than what he seemed. James was sure of that now. There was a new edge to his voice that made him want to secretly reach for his wand.

"There is no need for that, we are just talking" Crouch stated, his eyes following James's hand.

James acted quickly, pointing his wand at the man in a flash. But Crouch was simply faster and his wand it seemed was already easily more accessible. The spell hit James before he could dive out of the way and he felt his whole body paralyze.

"As I was saying, there are two theories. The first though true probably doesn't extend to you. Black wouldn't have a problem with you having a quick word with his wife alone; certainly not to the same degree as he has with me being around her anyway. Now that brings us to the second theory which as I said is more likely. You don't know where they are."

James was hearing the words, but not really listening. Not until he heard the last line which made his eyes search for the other man. Considerately, Crouch came to stand in front of him.

"They haven't told you a lot it seems. For instance, you didn't know who I was. I was surprised at first, thought you might be trying to fool me but now that I think about it I must admit it's not so surprising. Hermione did come over for dinner one night. Quite an interesting night it was too. She seemed to know she was walking into a trap and yet she and Black came alone. Rather than thinking they were over confident, I would choose to believe they were trying to keep their friends safe and uninvolved; because that would explain why you don't know where they are now." Crouch stated.

He was standing over James and the Potter heir could quite clearly see the mad glint in the other youth's eyes. A mad glint that made James curse himself a blue streak.

"You aren't as helpful as I hoped you would be but helpful nonetheless but why don't you sleep for a bit and I'll wake you up when you are needed?" Crouch asked with his wand pointing directly at James's face once again.

The last thing James remembered was the way Crouch's face began to swim before everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Proud to say that the story is at its very end! :D**

And i haven't thanked any of you in a while! SO THANK YOU! For all your reviews and your support! :)


	94. Captives

**A/N : Another extra long chapter to make up for yesterday's absence.**...

* * *

James Potter did not ever remember feeling this helpless in his life. When he finally opened his eyes, his vision was hazy and he could make out the blurry outline of his broken glasses hanging loosely in front of him. He could hear hushed voices coming from around him and it took more than a minute for him to remember what had actually happened. Remembering did not help too much though and as he struggled uselessly against the bonds tying him up, he felt pure terror.

What had he done? How had he been foolish enough to go some place where he was positive something was off? And where was he? The place looked much too dark and far too sinister to be the Crouch's mansion, not that he could tell much from his place on the floor. The next question that came to his mind was how long it had been? Lily and Remus and his parents….They would surely be worried, what was he going to do?

"Ah, you couldn't have chosen a better time to wake up Mr. Potter" A cold voice hissed and a hazy pair of feet came in his line of sight.

James tried to move, kneel or slowly get up maybe. Sure his hands were tied and his legs were also bound just as tightly but he didn't like lying helplessly on the floor like that, it made him feel more vulnerable. Some sort of sign must have been given because the next second, two rough hands shoved him up and held him in place. He couldn't however look behind to see who was holding him up.

But from his new position, James could get a much better idea of the room. He could see that it was crowded; an entire loosely formed circle of death eaters standing around him and directly in front of him was none other than Voldemort himself. The man seemed to be…smiling and to his left was a woman. A woman he would recognize well even if she were wearing a mask like everyone else.

"You see James, Narcissa just returned from her cousin's place" Voldemort said softly, making James's head snap up.

Cousin? Narcissa couldn't possibly know where Sirius was…or maybe Regulus? No she still couldn't know! Heck even he didn't know where either of them were. The disbelief probably showed on his face or perhaps Voldemort could simply access his thoughts. Either way, the dark Lord laughed and James had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Aren't you curious? Don't you want to know?" Voldemort asked him, coming forward and placing his wand at James's neck.

"Want to know what?" James asked, deciding that since he was already here, he might as well man up and deal with it.

A couple of death eaters chuckled at his tone and even Voldemort seemed amused. A confused or helpless James Potter was no fun, not when compared to the much more entertaining prideful one.

"Your dear _brother's_ verdict" Voldemort answered, the word brother slurring mockingly at him.

James couldn't bring himself to act like he didn't care, because he did. He did care about Sirius, hell all of this was about him after all. So he couldn't simply stand there without reacting, not when Voldemort claimed at least indirectly to know something that he did not. James was still lost in his own thoughts when Voldemort's words pulled him back.

"He has chosen not to come" The words were soft, whispered caressingly into his ear.

James did not understand. Come where? What was going on? His mystified expression did not miss the dark lord's notice and the man circled him, stopping at his other ear to clarify.

"Sirius Black has chosen to not come for you" This time the words were said loudly enough for the whole room to hear.

Come for him? Oh damn! How did Sirius know he was here? He wasn't supposed to. Whatever happened Sirius was supposed to stay undetected, that was the whole point of him vanishing wasn't it? But James knew that if Sirius knew him to be here, his brother would come. Despite whatever else stood in his way, despite whatever Voldemort believed, Sirius would come. He was absolutely sure of it.

"So the question is…" Voldemort drawled, enjoying the various emotions flitting across this boy's face more than he was supposed to. "What do we do with you?"

James heard the words, but he wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or really meant for the death eaters. Either way, he was sure of one thing. Whatever Voldemort had planned for him, it must have failed. And so he chose to shrug in response, well shrug as best as he could when he was tied up and held at wand point that is.

"I wouldn't know. You must have a back up plan seeing how miserably your first one failed" James said quite casually, trying his best to sound like he was discussing a plan gone wrong rather than his life.

"Oh I do. I know exactly how much my faithful death eaters would like some entertainment" Voldemort hissed dangerously, before turning away from him and back to his followers.

"Black really believes that some prophecy can make him worthy of defeating me and yet, yet he chooses to remain hidden." Voldemort spoke, now taking his place right in the middle of the circle, a few feet behind James.

James who had frozen at the words that had been uttered…. Sirius? Prophecy? Oh sweet Merlin no…Surely Sirius couldn't be the new chose one!

"I am not a patient man. But Black has chosen to make me wait. Wait, because his foolish mudblood wife believes Potter will be able to get away on his own in a couple of days" Voldemort hissed, the anger now much more evident in his voice.

James sent a silent thanks to Hermione, grateful that she had managed to buy him two days before Sirius foolishly barged in here. The death eaters however seemed much more irritable at the mention of Hermione and were all whispering menacingly.

"Make Black regret his decision. Show him the price he would pay for choosing to wait. But remember, he is not to be killed until Black arrives" Voldemort instructed before sweeping out of the room.

James knew he was in for hell but he would find a way out. He was James Potter for heavens sake! He would get away.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGBSB

Minerva McGonagall had received word of an urgent order meeting and was just about to leave when she got more pressing issues to deal with. Quickly, she grabbed the tied up letter and read through it. Hermione's instructions were clear and Minerva being wise enough to follow them immediately summoned a Hogwarts elf.

Fifteen minutes later, she was sitting at the meeting expressing proper surprise at the news she received for the second time that night. James Potter had gone missing last afternoon and was yet to be heard from. His family was understandably worried and the concern that the rest of the order felt was also obvious. Just as Dumbledore began discussing probable whereabouts did the elf appear again, the letter Minerva had given earlier gripped in its small hands.

Albus was quick to receive the note and read through it. His expression varied from surprise to understanding to calculative, all under a minute before he finally put it down and faced the gathered crowd again.

"James Potter is being held hostage at the Malfoy manor" Albus said clearly. There were angry growls and gasps of terror that went around the table. Albus waited for silence to fall before he spoke again.

"We need to act at nightfall and I shall come with you." Albus stated exchanging a glance with Alastor, indicating for the other to make a safe enough plan immediately.

"Who? Who was the letter from?" Marlene asked, even as she wrapped a comforting arm around Lily.

"Hermione" Was the only response she got because no one else seemed to care about anything but making fool proof plans.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGBSB

James Potter felt a dull ache all over. His entire body throbbed painfully, but the worst spot was his head. Reaching up slowly, he felt for the spot that was pulsing as he ran a hand through his hair.

"James?" A soft voice called from somewhere to his left.

It took him an effort to open his eyes. His first thoughts were about where he was and then his mind took the painful lane that highlighted various tortures he had endured from the death eaters.

"That must have hurt" The voice said again.

James couldn't help but agree as he clutched his head in his hands. There seemed to be some bruise on his head and it was giving him a pounding headache.

"Keep your head between your knees" The voice instructed.

James didn't think as he simply obeyed the instruction. The movement hurt a little bit but he certainly felt a little better when the minutes passed.

Once he could think again James had a dozen questions flooding his brain. How long had it been? The death eaters had been going at him for hours and the prophecy! And Sirius! And Lily! Oh dear god, he needed to get out!

"Better?" The voice asked and James jerked his head up, realizing that the voice he had been hearing had not been in his head.

He looked around for the first time. They seemed to be in a dungeon of some sort and though it didn't look too filthy, there was only one candle light that illuminated the entire space.

His eyes found the silvery outline of the girl on his left, her long blonde hair straggly as ever and her large dreamy eyes focused on him.

"Evanna!" he cried, his voice hoarse but still pleased as he really looked at the girl.

"It is nice to have company but it is strange how the wishes you really didn't want granted are the ones that come true?" Evanna asked.

James blinked. Wishes you didn't want? How could you have wished you didn't want? But he didn't care! It was brilliant to at least see her again, her absence had bothered all of them a little bit more than they had expected. Lily would be so relieved.

"Thank Merlin you are okay!" He said and by now the girl was looking at him oddly. Okay, so neither of them were okay.

"Where are we?" James asked, the minute feeling of relief fading quickly as realization struck.

"We are in the dungeons, Malfoy manor" She added when she saw James beginning to protest.

"Dungeons?" James repeated, already trying to think of how one escaped from a dugeon.

"How long have I been here?" James asked now close to panic.

"You were brought in last night" Evanna answered

"Last night?! It's been a whole day?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm not sure how long it has been since lunch but it must nearly be twilight now." Evanna answered calmly.

"Lunch?" James asked, he didn't remember eating anything.

"They didn't think you would wake up by then but I still saved you a portion of mine if you did. Its right over there" Evanna answered.

Somehow, even in the middle of the panic attack that was on its way, he was touched by the girl's actions and watched silently as she brought over a little plate covered with a bowl.

"I think I'll wait a bit" James answered, placing a hand on his stomach. His rib must be cracked and he could tell there would definitely be some scar or bruise or something there. It hurt like hell.

Also he was afraid he would throw up if he ate anything and yet the hopelessness and alarm he felt was somehow not surfacing. Something about Evanna kept him calm, on the outside at least.

"How long have you been here?" James asked her as she put the food down and sat down by his side again.

"I'm not sure. I lost track after Cissa stopped coming down for a visit" Evanna answered, seeming completely unaffected by what she was saying.

"Narcissa? But she's your cousin!" James exclaimed. He couldn't imagine being held captive at the McKinnon Manor.

"Yes, I am aware" Evanna answered almost amused.

"You are held captive by your own cousin?" James asked horrified.

"Oh I don't think Cissa is the one holding me here" Evanna replied.

"No! But she should be getting you out!" James protested. "Or at least try to help you!"

"Oh she did keep me company. But something happened. There was a struggle. But I haven't seen her after that" Evanna answered with a slight frown.

James looked at the girl by his side. She seemed very defensive of her cousin despite being held in here.

"What – what do you think happened to her?" James asked quietly.

"All Dobby says is poor mistress" Evanna answered.

James remained silent for a bit. He knew he should be trying to get out. He knew that his family would be worried. But somehow James's head was clear; clearer than it had been for a while now.

"Did they think you were the secret keeper?" He asked

"Yes, don't you?" Evanna asked. James shook his head.

"No, it has to be-" he began but stopped mid sentence, not sure if she knew.

"Regulus?" Evanna asked and James nodded.

"Strange" she commented.

"You don't think it's him?" James asked quietly.

"Nope" She answered cheerily.

"But it's not you either! And none of the rest of us even knew a thing" James protested.

Evanna merely lifted her delicate shoulders in a slight shrug before starting to hum a random tune.

James watched her for a moment, seeing for the first time what Hermione saw. This girl, vague as she might be was perceptive and knew more than people believed of her.

And for the first time, James wanted to talk about all the issues that had been bothering him. Everything that had been on his mind since Sirius vanished, everything he knew he couldn't talk to his family about without wasting their time and his.

"Evanna? Would you mind – talking for a bit?" James asked her quietly.

The girl turned to him with a soft smile. There was kindness in her eyes and a knowing smile on her lips.

"I have been bored" She answered. He took that as a yes.

"Did you know they were leaving?" He asked. She shook her head in a negative.

"You – you don't feel betrayed?" James asked, his eyes staring fixedly on the ground.

"No, you do" She answered. That opened the flood gates.

"Of course I do! Sirius doesn't have the rights to simply get up and leave like that! We are brothers goddamnit!" James exclaimed, frustration layering his tone.

"I mean I don't understand! He leaves with no warning and then I'm simply supposed to do what? Go on living like nothing happened? Everyone says it's because they wanted to keep us safe-" James was ranting when she interrupted.

"Harry" She said simply.

"Harry? What – what about him?" James asked, the frustration fading a bit at the mention of his son.

"Everything is about him" Evanna answered.

"I don't understand" James said slowly.

"It's about the life he deserved" Evanna explained.

James was still lost. He wasn't sure he understood a single thing and yet each line she said seemed self explanatory.

"I still don't think I understand" James hedged.

"Sirius has a son" Evanna said, continuing before he could interrupt "And you feel responsible for Sirius's death"

James shut up. He understood what she was doing, trying to switch their stories in an attempt to make him see Sirius's side of all this. To his own surprise he was willing to hear her out and play along.

"Not only do you think you killed him but you also fail as a godfather to the child" Evanna continued.

"Sirius didn't fail Harry! He died fighting for him!" James defended quickly. Evanna however seemed to not hear him.

"The child grows up never knowing a family. Then you escape Azkaban, see the troubles your godson faced and blame yourself; because this is Sirius's son. The brother who trusted you, the brother who meant everything to you" Evanna said.

Her soft voice made the story seem more real. He could see a little boy just like Sirius and having Mione's eyes. He could see Sirius and Hermione dead and the guilt he would feel if that ever happened made the pounding in his head more severe.

"Then you die, never completely forgiving yourself for everything. And suddenly you get a second chance to do everything right." Evanna whispered.

Listening to her tale was mesmerizing. Somewhat like a fairytale or rather a dream. It took him to a different world where he was Sirius and Sirius was him.

"James? James?!" Evanna was calling him, her hands on his shoulder.

He snapped out of the reverie and looked at her apologetically. She gave him a pleasant smile.

"What would you do?" She asked

"I – Sorry what?" James asked, not having heard her question.

"You get a chance to make things right. What would you do?" Evanna asked him, her smiling face telling him she was really enjoying this.

"I would try save his son" James said quietly.

"Yes. You loved him in another time and you would try to give him everything he deserved. His parents for instance" The girl told him

"Harry deserves his godfather!" James protested

"In a world where he never knew his father, his godfather was the closest he had to family." Evanna told him. James snorted.

"You think Harry doesn't need Sirius? Of course he does! Someone needs to tell him all my embarrassing stories! Someone has to be there to save Harry if I lost my temper with him. Harry needs Sirius!" James insisted.

"They just want Harry to grow up like a normal child. Sirius wants you to have a life" Evanna told him bluntly.

"Life? What life will I have without Sirius? What does he know about my life without him?" James asked bitterly.

"He lived for fifteen years without you" Evanna reminded him.

James had no arguments to make. Sirius knew everything about Hermione's time. He probably knew every detail of his own life without James. The thought made the Potter heir shudder.

"I'm not giving up. He might not like a life without me but I don't want one like that either. I will find a way to help" James said through gritted teeth.

"Of course" Evanna agreed with a smile that made him feel much better.

"The problem is I don't know where to start" James admitted freely.

"At the beginning" Evanna stated, her answer once again simply.

"Which is where?" James questioned, now more adept at understanding her.

"Doesn't the question always come first?" She asked him.

"Question! Of course. But I have so many!" James said, sitting up straighter. She waited patiently as he thought things through.

Suddenly, he found himself explaining a lot of things to her. Talking fast about every single significant thought he had had since Hermione arrived. And the more the talked, the clearer things became. He saw the questions he had had, the ones that had been answered and the ones that hadn't. Evanna answered some of them quite easily and shrugged at the others.

But the answers didn't matter; it was the fact that he found direction. Found the thoughts that bothered him so much and managed to collect them. Talking about things that really bothered him brought him to the dinner Hermione had had at Crouch's.

"Oh yes, but you knew they were in Lestrange Manor of course?" Evanna asked.

"The dinner! Oh! Oh! That dinner!" James said, realization dawning on him again.

"But she knew he was a death eater?" James asked. Evanna nodded.

"So skeeter is a death eater?" James asked, jumping to conclusions too quickly.

"Skeeter?" Evanna asked confused and he suddenly realized that the girl didn't even know about the news.

As he started that, James was genuinely surprised. She clapped when he told her of the picture of Hermione and Dumbledore dueling.

"The elder wand! That should do a lot of good!" The girl said satisfied.

"The elder wand?" James repeated with a frown.

"Death stick, wand of destiny. Which ever name you go by" Evanna answered.

"I don't know any of those" James admitted.

"Of course you do!" she answered confidently and upon seeing his bewildered look continued "The tale of three brothers"

"From Beedle the bard?" James asked mystified at the mention of a fairytale.

"Yes. The deathly Hallows" Evanna answered solemnly.

"You lost me again" James admitted.

"The gifts death gave them are together called the deathly hallows" Evanna replied patiently.

"The cloak, the stone and the – wait you think they are real?" James asked confused.

"The Deathly Hallows are as real as you and me" she told him.

"But it's a fairy tale" He protested. She looked intently at him for a moment and he relented.

"Okay even if it's real, what does it have to do with Mione dueling Dumbledore?" James asked.

"Why Dumbledore is the last known owner of the elder wand of course" Evanna answered, now seemingly mystified that he didn't know it.

"He is?" James asked her quietly.

"Yes. He won it from Grindelwald. Who won it from Friedrich Krum" Evanna answered with conviction.

"You are saying Hermione now has the wand? That's what she was after?" James asked.

"It is the most powerful wand ever created" She said in explanation.

"I would want it if I'm on the run from the world too" James mumbled, now starting to believe the story.

"But how are you sure it's the elder wand?" He asked doubtfully.

"It left its own bloody trail in history. Got lost a few times but always resurfaced" She replied.

He frowned. They had studied very little about wand lore at school and history of magic was one class he had never ever paid attention in so he wouldn't know. But was it possible? Could the deathly hallows be real?

"What about the other Hallows?" James asked her.

"You can't find them as easily as the wand but they exist" Evanna told him firmly, her belief making his own doubts fade.

He thought about the story for a second time. The wand more powerful than any in existence, the stone that could bring back the dead and Death's own invisibility cloak….

"Have they ever been found?" He asked.

"I don't know. Several have claimed they had the cloak but we never know. It isn't simply a travelers cloak with a disillusionment charm or a material made invisible by magic that will fade with time. We are talking about a cloak that really truly renders the wearer completely invisible, giving constant and impenetrable concealment no matter what spells are cast at it"

She was still talking but James had stopped listening. His mind had wandered of to the time when he had first received his cloak from his father who received it from his father and so on…He had never given it a thought but as rare as invisibility cloaks were, they didn't last forever and the one he used had been in his family for…

"Sweet Merlin!" James exclaimed suddenly, making Evanna shush him.

"You are right. Sirius borrowed the cloak! A day before he left, he borrowed it! I didn't think about it but Evanna, Sirius has the cloak" James cried.

He remembered Sirius asking him for it. That was strange on its own, but he had just thought Sirius couldn't find it, not that he was asking permission. It was as much Sirius's as it was his and the two of them took it as and when they pleased from each other's room. But Sirius had asked, it had been permission his brother had wanted and the look he had given when James handed him the cloak…God! How had he been so blind?

Evanna shook him lightly, bringing him back from his train of thought for the second time.

"Sorry! I – Evanna they have two hallows!" James exclaimed.

"You are descendant from the Peverells?" She asked him.

"Who?" James asked confused again.

"Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotous Peverell! The three brothers from the tale" Evanna clarified.

"I – I don't know. I just know it's been in my family forever" James answered but his excitement made him continue "But that's not the point! They have two Hallows which means they will look for the third! If I can find it first, I can find Sirius! Or Sirius will find me!" James told her eagerly.

Evanna seemed to be giving him a look that clearly said that he was missing something very obvious but James wasn't in the mood to care. Like the fact that while Sirius was missing for months, the Hallow has been searched for, for centuries.

Before Evanna could elaborate or James could plan, they heard a sudden explosion from above that made them both glance up worriedly.


	95. A choice to regret

**A/N : I am so sorry for the extra long absence, my only defense? Real life is a real pain sometimes! But i promise to handcuff myself to my PC until this story is completed! Oh and thank you for the 900 reviews :) it was a pleasant surprise to return to!**

* * *

Sirius stayed downstairs, his head in his hands and his heart racing. He didn't like the idea of what he was about to do, he didn't want to take the risk with Hermione because he knew better than anyone how she would handle betrayal…which was admittedly what he was considering. But what option did he have? He couldn't simply stay back, not when James was held captive…

The time he had bought himself as he waited downstairs ran out much faster than he had expected and he could hear Hermione coming up behind him.

"It will be okay love, they will save James" She promised softly.

Sirius made a split second decision, knowing in his heart that he was wrong, knowing that Hermione wouldn't be simply sitting back if she really thought James's life was in danger, knowing that he would have to pay high for what he was about to do.

He turned around, hugging her and letting his hands stray the length of her body. Sure enough, he had been right. Hermione had meant to go to bed and her wand was in the safety of their bedroom upstairs.

"I'm so sorry Mione" he whispered

She drew back slightly with a frown on her face and was completely taken aback when Sirius pushed himself farther away. He could almost hear her brain whirring into action but he was faster, drawing his wand in one swift motion, he cast a shield charm – one too powerful for her to reverse without her wand, one that wouldn't allow her out of the three feet enclosed area she was now standing in, one that could only be lifted by him.

He saw her eyes widen in understanding, her hand reach of her own wand on instinct but she realized she didn't have it and those widened brown eyes were now filling up with tears.

"Please Sirius!" She begged and he had to fist his hands hard to not give in.

He mouthed a sorry and tried to turn away even as she desperately muttered every spell she possibly could manage without her wand.

"I'll come with you Sirius! Sirius please! Please come back! Sirius!" She cried and he knew, he knew exactly which memory was running through her mind. He remembered the day Ron had left her and Harry and she had a shield charm standing in her way. He remembered her cries as if he had been there, only it was worse when it was his name she was calling out.

"You can't use magic! They'll trace you! Voldemort-" Hermione was shouting after him but Sirius closed his eyes, barricaded his heart and grabbed the floo powder.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

He arrived at a deserted old floo in Hogwarts that only Minerva used to enter their house but now that he was in the castle, his mind returned to Hermione's last words. How on earth was he supposed to get to Malfoy Manor if he couldn't apparate?

Sighing in frustration, Sirius decided he would first get out of the castle premises and then decide what to do. He reached for the invisibility cloak stashed on his person and put his wand back inside as he dashed through the familiar corridors and onto the school grounds.

He stood for a moment, wondering if a thestrals was a good idea when something else swept down on him. Sirius stared at the bird for a moment, how did Dumbledore know? He wondered but he supposed that question could wait.

He held himself out to Fawkes and the Phoenix was in the air within minutes. Sirius generally loved flying but the bird was far too fast for him to be comfortable and he squeezed his eyes tight as they flew half the country in just about half an hour.

He opened his eyes to see himself standing on a balcony of sorts and it only took him one look to know he was already at the Malfoy manor. He could see the fighters in the grounds but was positive they couldn't spot him or the bird.

"Thank you Fawkes" he said quietly before reaching for the closed balcony, fiddled for a moment with the door that opened quite easily without magic. Such was the beauty of the pureblood manors. While they had every imaginable protection against a magical forced entry, one needed absolutely nothing to rattle the doors open physically and Sirius would know better than anyone how to get in and out of one because it was an art he perfected while still living with his mother.

It wasn't too difficult for him to navigate to the dungeons either, all the manors followed a certain pattern and he had been here quite a bit in his childhood. The only thing standing in his way was the many duels that were going on in the living room.

With the cloak on, he managed to slip through mostly undetected until he came to the hallway that led to the dungeons. It was what he saw there that made his heart launch into his throat.

Lily, Remus and Marlene were dueling fiercely against seven death eaters. The order's plan was so obvious, send the three closest to James to find him while the others battled it out and unfortunately they weren't even smart enough to perhaps add Charlus to the list? A seasoned Auror would have been of help or perhaps they were people who wouldn't be noticed that quickly when the battle really began, not in the presence of the likes of Alastor and Albus anyway.

Marlene, being the only trained auror in the vicinity was taking on three of the seven death eaters and she was fighting her hardest. Sirius's hand itched towards his wand but he owed Hermione at least this much and had no option to watch helplessly as his former girlfriend gave her best shot.

He glanced away, turning to Remus instead even while convincing himself that Marlene would live. This time, Sirius's restraint was much lower and he drew his wand. He was here and if he wasn't going to fight what was the point? He pointed it at the two masked figures. The Lestrange brothers, he could tell quite easily and that was exactly what had him so scared for his best friend. The brothers together were far too destructive for Remus to handle alone.

As he directed his wand at Rabastan, his eyes found the third person there. Lily was dueling Lucius and Fernir Greyback. Instantly Sirius drew back. He had found the weak link and headed further down the hall towards the other duel. Greyback was hanging back in a wolf like fashion, leaving most of the wandwork to Lucius.

Sirius grabbed the nearest object, something he didn't even get a proper look at but could tell was some costly ornamental non necessity. He flung it as best as he could towards the werewolf who instantly wandered up in his direction.

He missed the wolf by a few inches and hurried towards Lily. He glanced up once, Greyback had taken a fascination to Remus and none of the others were looking this way. Sirius acted quickly, grabbing Lucius's wand arm and twisting it hard while kicking him in the gut.

Lily was shocked for a minute as she first saw Malfoy's arm twist an odd angle before noticing another set of hands in midair.

"Stun him now" A voice commanded and Lily obeyed first on instinct even as a part of her brain registered the familiarity of the voice.

Sirius had already let Malfoy fall and was hurrying towards the witch who seemed too shocked to say much even as her eyes scanned for him.

"Flower you need to listen. Blast the door, erase his memory of me and then go help Remus first. Make sure you switch one of the Lestrange brothers to you and you can win quickly. Then get Marlene and I'll get James after which we can find a damn exit" Sirius said, speaking quickly from beside her.

Lily felt a renewed confidence now that Sirius was here. James and Sirius were indestructible together and she believed it more than anything else. Also, she preferred being given a plan while under pressure and Sirius's orders were welcome.

Obeying him blindly, she pointed her wand towards the door at the very end of the hallway and blasted it with the best curse she knew before turning towards the Malfoy on the floor. She could tell that Sirius was already gone and so she too turned away.

Within seconds Sirius had ran down the stairs to the dungeon where to his utter surprise were two people rather than one. He saw the candle lighting up two ghostly faces. James looked okay, a good deal of cuts were visible on his now chalky skin but he was up conscious to begin with. By his side was Evanna who looked much better than him and almost entirely normal.

They were still scanning the room, they had heard the footsteps and yet no one was actually seen until Sirius let the cloak fall.

"How wonderful! James missed you!" Evanna said delighted while James stared.

"Padfoot" was all the other marauder managed to say.

Sirius however cursed his luck, there was a complete shield that did not even allow him to pass a wand in for the pair to use. As he contemplated what to do, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

It was too late for Sirius to put on the cloak again and he was left with only one option. He stared at Greyback who was grinning at him proudly. The werewolf had already smelt him upstairs but he had been hoping to get Sirius in an enclosed space so it would be more fun and had pretended to not notice Lily and him. But now that he had the man where he wanted him, he was rather looking forward to it.

"The rewards the dark lord will give me when I hand you over" Greyback said almost dreamily.

Sirius however was doing something that left James utterly baffled. He was pulling out his wand and letting it fall to the ground. It was the only way Sirius could actually prevent himself from accidentally using it which would obviously mean certain death from where he stood.

"That trick won't work Black. You think I wouldn't know you have another wand somewhere there?" The werewolf asked making Sirius grimace. How he wished the man was right and he wasn't entirely unarmed.

"Its no trick you stupid animal." Sirius snapped irritably making the man growl.

"I'm just trying to show you that I do not even need a wand to fight someone like you" Sirius continued in an annoyingly superior voice all the while wishing he could hold him off until someone came.

James couldn't believe Sirius's stupidity as he watched his brother sneer coldly. The first curse was fired and Sirius simply ducked from its path. More followed after it and the Black Lord could do little except move around in the small place, trying to escape as many spells as he could.

Greyback however seemed worried. Sirius was up to something, he had to be. Why else would he throw the wand away and pretend to be helpless against his curses?

"Sirius! What on earth are you doing! Get your damn wand!" James shouted in a hoarse voice, his entire body now pressed against the barrier that was keeping him away.

Sirius however was in no real state to listen as he was sent flying back towards the wall.

"SIRIUS!" James exclaimed horrified and helpless as the werewolf approached his brother.

Suddenly Sirius transformed and leapt over the werewolf knocking his wand away. The man was shocked for a moment at the size of the black grim but it was only seconds before he attacked again. Being a werewolf, especially a wild one like Greyback made him incredibly strong and highly capable of handling an animal.

Even as Sirius plowed him to the ground, Greyback punched the dog in the nozzle before trying to sling his arm around the animal's neck in an attempt to strangle it. Sirius bit futilely at the air as he tried to get away, twisting and turning as best as he could when he felt something else.

A sharp knife cut through his fur and the skin beneath to travel directly inside him. The dog howled as the knife was twisted within him. Leaving the sharp metal within it, Greyback pushed the animal off of him and Sirius hit the floor hard.

Using his energy as best as he could, Sirius transformed back to his original form the knife still stuck between his ribcage. He could feel the precious life blood gushing out of him in torrents and could hear James and Evanna's screams of terror.

Greyback was enjoying himself as he saw Sirius slumped on the ground. He had been down at the dungeon standing guard for many days and never had the blonde girl shown any sort of sane reaction until now.

Taking pleasure in her obvious grief, he pointed his wand at James. Being a death eater with a dark mark his magic was allowed through the magical shield and within minutes James was twitching with pain on the ground.

The already weakened Potter heir was in no real state to take the curse, his body already taxed and tortured enough, James felt himself lose consciousness when he heard a loud shout of terror. A part of his mind registered Remus's presence even as the other part slipped into darkness.

Remus stood facing the man he had always feared and loathed more than anyone. Greyback was the reason he was what he was but the man couldn't possibly take away the only good things in his life.

He saw the knife in Sirius and James unconscious on the floor and his blood boiled for vengeance, he wanted to hurt the man so much that he could practically feel an ache in his chest.

Greyback however was completely not bothered by the young werewolf and was smirking cruelly at him. That was the last thing needed to tip Remus from being a rational level headed person into a rage driven aggressive creature.

"CRUCIO!" Remus shouted, using an unforgivable for the first time in his life. What he lacked in experience though was leveled by the deep need to hurt the man in front of him and he watched pleased as the form writhed in pain at his feet.

Remus stopped seeing red only when he heard Lily's shrill scream, her eyes fixed on both her husband and his best friend lying on the floor and pure unadulterated fear ran through every inch of her.

If Lily's scream of terror was blood curdling, it was nothing compared to Marlene's echo of it. The golden blonde witch had already lost a lot of blood and was barely able to keep herself standing but the sight of James and Sirius…

"We need to get them out of here!" a third woman called and Remus noticed for the first time Evanna crouching next to James.

The three former Gryffindor's however were far too disturbed to even move and Evanna was forced to stand up and rattle the damned bars in front of her for them to pay attention.

"Remus remove this barrier, Marlene keep the death eater unconscious, Lily grab the wand and cloak from beside Sirius" Evanna commanded very clearly. She was obeyed instantly.

Marlene didn't need to be told twice and she used every bit of magic left in her to maim the loathed werewolf on the floor, all sense of right and wrong gone. Lily stumbled towards Sirius, feeling for the cloak and tucking the wand within her dress even as she tried in vain to close the open wound with her hands.

At the pressure she applied, Sirius opened his eyes ever so slightly and whispered what sounded like an apology before passing out again. Remus tried every spell there was before he finally got the wards down at what was possibly his twenty third attempt.

"How do we get out of here?" Evanna asked, panic replacing everything else. Her generally calm abstract world had been pierced with the hard truth and it was hard to stay collected when both of them were losing their pulse.

"We – the portkey – its with Remus" Lily managed to say from her place next to Sirius, unable to leave his side and go over to her husband.

Evanna looked demandingly at the only conscious boy in their presence, for once wearing the appropriate expression that came with her family. Remus felt in his pockets for the broken comb they had brought. None of them had expected James to be in any state to apparate or floo back home and had come prepared.

Once it had been extracted, there was a question of how they were going to make sure all of them touched it. Sirius and James were still unconscious, Remus couldn't lift either with the broken arm, Marlene's leg was still bleeding profusely and she couldn't stand without support which left a hurt and frantic Lily and a weak and heavily pregnant Evanna.

Not the best conditions for anyone to survive.

* * *

**A/N : Also, since i was gone so long, i'll write another chapter within a few hours and then another one tonight and update both! :)** **Thank you for bearing with me! ~ Miia**


	96. Godrics Hollow

A/N: Three chapters a day was a sorry over estimation of myself but I did manage two… Hope you don't mind it too much!

* * *

5th March 1981

"GOD DAMN IT EVANS! Why can't you see what's right in front of you?" James exploded.

"The only thing I see Potter is your blind belief in the non existent!" Lily argued, her hands fisting at her side.

"Non existent? Are you blind? You've seen the cloak! You've used it!" James shouted exasperated.

"Only you weren't so sure that it was a hallow until last month, were you?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"I didn't know better then!" James defended.

"And now you do?" She challenged.

"Yes I do! The hallows are real! The elder wand? Its history can be tracked for centuries-" James began only to be cut across.

"A wand doesn't make anyone more powerful! Besides you don't know that it's the same wand!" Lily debated.

"Fine the cloak! It's been in my family forever and-" James began again only to have his wife interrupt.

"Fine and the stone? You think a stone can bring people to life? You are going after nothing James! There is no proof! No evidence-" Lily snapped now more annoyed.

In the month since the escape from the Malfoy manor, James had been obsessed with the hallows; Initially it did everyone good, his mind was off Sirius and they preferred this mad hunt for non existent object over his reaction to what happened between the two Marauders that day.

But James's obsession with the hallows turned out to be a mere round about route to his obsession with Sirius and she was getting tired of it.

"I am trying to give you evidence!" James growled, his temper spiking to levels beyond her control.

"The Peverell's grave is not counted as evidence James and I do not want to see it!" She shouted, finally having had enough.

"What is it going to cost you to simply come down to Godric's hollow? I know you hate being proved wrong-" James bit out exasperatedly but Lily was done.

"Do what you want Potter. I'm taking Harry to see Alice" She told with finality in her tone before turning around and stalking to the door.

"Since you are so obsessed with Sirius, I suggest you listen to him and stay away" Lily added before slamming the door behind herself.

He remained standing there completely stunned. That was below the belt and he was sure his wife knew it.

It was after all common knowledge that Sirius asking him to bluntly stay out of his life was as painful as seeing the grim getting stabbed.

Furious and afraid of doing something utterly foolish, James hurried downstairs just in time to see her and Harry vanishing inside the fireplace.

"What was it about this time?" Dorea asked quietly as she came up behind him.

"I just want to go to Godrics hollow once" James replied bitterly. It frankly wasn't too much to ask, not according to him anyway.

"You promised Lily you wouldn't take off alone anywhere" Remus reminded, also walking over to where he stood.

"I'm not going anywhere alone" James snapped nettled before he suddenly turned to Remus.

The sandy haired Marauder noticed the look on James's face and took a step back, already shaking his head in a negative.

"Don't even think about it" Remus warned, except James had already formulated enough of a plan. Or at least as close to a plan James would ever get.

"It's the only grave of the Peverell's that is left. There must be something there Moony. Please" James begged.

"James don't." His mother warned, coming quickly to Remus's rescue. "You are not going anywhere and you most certainly are not going after the hallows"

James glared at her for a moment. What did everyone have against him now?

"Fine! If all of you want Sirius dead-" James started when he heard Remus growl.

"The last attempt at trying to find him almost cost him his life!" The werewolf argued.

"I know that was my fault alright? I don't need you people rubbing it in everyday!" James cried by now frustrated beyond belief.

"You still don't seem to get the damn point James. Sirius already very kindly asked us to stay the hell out of his life!" Remus replied coldly.

"AND SINCE WHEN DO ALL OF US LISTEN TO EVERYTHING HE SAYS?" James roared, his temper flaring.

The two Marauders stared each other down, Remus's glare much more impressive than James's. Except the obvious pain in the latter's eyes had Remus taking the wrong judgment despite knowing better.

"We'll go. No magic though. We'll travel the muggle way and you will drop every other ridiculous plan you have after this. Are we clear?" Remus asked firmly.

"Remus no, there is no need-" Dorea began but her son was already interrupting her.

"We really do need to go mom, I know there is something there. You've got to trust me on this" James pleaded, willing to bet absolutely anything on his gut instinct that Godric's hollow was the right place to be at.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Hermione sat alone on the bay area of the window, her eyes set outside. Even as she watched the lonely streets, her focus was on her husband's footsteps in the kitchen.

Some part of her needed to know that he was still there, that he wasn't gone again. She was being paranoid of course, Sirius wouldn't dare leave again. She knew it and yet, in the silence of the house it was now a habit.

The terror she had felt until Sirius had returned on the third night; it didn't compare to anything else. Regulus and Danielle had snuck away to France for a week so the Veela girl's family wouldn't get worried, neither Minerva nor Narcissa were due for a visit and she had no other hope of being let out. That helplessness was the worst feeling ever and it only spiked as the hours passed and there was no sign of his return.

She had stayed on the ground almost sick when the fire place finally flashed green. She saw Sirius step or rather stumble out and walk over. She didn't look away from his eyes that displayed honest regret but the apology there was of no help.

The instant he lowered the wards her hand flew to his face. To her surprise though, one punch had him staggering backwards and falling to the floor. As he lay at her feet, she noticed for the first time the condition he was in.

The front of his shirt was bleeding and the layer of bandage that she could see under it was stained red. Blood was also finding its way to the surface through his nose and she was positive it was broken from the force of her fist.

She had bent down then, picked up the wand at his side and straightened again. One flick brought various potions and fresh bandages flying in and another flick saw a clean shirt zoom inside. Once it was all on the table, she dropped the wand back next to him and walked out.

Sirius had made no protest, no attempt at all to stop her. She remained in the confines of their bedroom upstairs while he stayed down. When she did not seem to have any ideas of coming downstairs, he placed her food at the door. The two of them hadn't so much as glimpsed each other in the next three days even that being so despite them being locked in the same house.

The fourth day saw Regulus and Danielle return and she had grudgingly exited her safe haven. She listened to what had happened, she heard of how he had been out of it for the next two days and about the argument with James that had happened right before he walked out.

While the other couple were glad he had been sensible enough to not actually use any magic, they couldn't over look his mistake with Hermione or the fact that he had almost died. They had tried their best to set things right; unity was after all crucial when their number was so little.

But it didn't mean that things were any less tense now. Hermione wasn't even sure who was avoiding who anymore. They hadn't looked each other in the eye since the day he returned and neither stayed in the same room for more than a few seconds; Sirius always choosing to leave rather than stay and see her draw her wand, exhibiting clearly that she was on her guard.

He knew he deserved it of course, he was miserable about it. How many men had their wife trust them so little that she felt the need to stay armed in their presence? His problem was that there was no way for him to regain the lost trust and he was absolutely clueless on what to do. Even Regulus, who had always stood by him was now refusing to say more than a few words. While he was lost in his miseries, Hermione straightened in shock and muffled a gasp.

"SIRIUS!" She called urgently and his head snapped up in surprise. Instantly he was on his feet and moving towards her, imagining the worst.

She was staring outside, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide. He followed her gaze, moving forward almost carefully before he saw them. It had been only two days since Regulus had checked the premises and confirmed the presence of a couple of death eaters and now this.

The pair were standing on the street gazing directly at the house and his heart jumped to his throat his eyes on James and Remus.


	97. Chapter 97

July 31 1981

It was still dark outside, the sun was yet to come through for the day but Sirius's house was all the lights were burning bright. Hermione's screams echoed through the house and Regulus winced at the high octave being used. Sirius however stood unflinching even as her nails cut into his skin and drew blood.

"Breathe" Danielle instructed, struggling with the procedure. Hermione however hissed angrily. She was already doing her best goddamnit.

"Maybe we should just get Poppy?" Sirius asked more than a little worried.

"Shut up" Hermione managed to say between large gasps of air.

"Sorry love" Sirius apologized instantly but pain ripped through her body again and her scream interrupted his words.

Regulus was by now looking faint, swearing to himself that whatever he did, he would never get Danielle pregnant. Ever. Sirius too was quickly coming to regret putting Hermione through this and Danielle was more than a little anxious.

Needless to say she had never done this, or even witnessed it for that matter and now a little life and that of her best friend's was in her hands. It goes without saying that the next twenty minutes were the longest in any of their lives and relief washed through all of them when it was finally over.

Sirius however refused to leave his wife's side and it was Regulus who was handed the small bundle by Danielle. While the girl attended to Hermione, handing her one potion after another, a completely astounded uncle kept holding the baby precariously.

"Well?" He heard the Gryffindor witch demand weakly but it was really Sirius's laughter that snapped him back to reality.

Seeing Hermione was doing fine, he had turned around to see Regulus standing frozen, the toweled up bundle held at an arm's length from him. The expression of complete fear on his brother's face made the now proud father bark his usual laughter.

Hermione smiled tiredly. She looked over at Sirius fondly, the happiness that radiated from him giving her energy to reach out for her child.

"It – it's a boy" Regulus managed to say, his cheeks stained a dark shade of red as the child was finally taken out of his hands by Danielle.

Hermione restrained herself from rolling her eyes at him as she took the infant in her arms. She had been worried for months now. She was never a motherly material, sure she watched out for people and dealt with Harry and Ron through her school years but an actual child was going to be different.

"Shouldn't he be crying? The book said-" Hermione began worriedly when Sirius leaned down and kissed her. By the time he drew back, Danielle had wiped the infant clean and wrapped him in a fresh towel and was holding him out to her.

Hermione had been right. It did feel different, except she didn't quite expect to feel so – so content. Tenderly, she stroked her son's cheek only to see bright blue eyes looking up at her.

"It will turn grey as he grows older. Mine and Reg's did" Sirius whispered as he saw her surprise.

She nodded but couldn't look away from her child. He was so – so small. Everything from his nose to the little fists were tiny and the tufts of black hair told her that he was going to look everything like his father.

"Rigel" She said proudly. Pride having replaced every other emotion she felt.

"You are naming him after a star?" Regulus asked recovering slightly from his dizzy spell.

"Isn't that a family tradition?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well…yes but uh…" Regulus mumbled, still not completely collected to answer properly.

"Its just, since he is my son Reg didn't quite expect rules to be followed" Sirius filled in, grinning widely.

"eet doesn't matter. Rigel is a beautiful name" Danielle agreed with a smile.

"Rigel Sirius Black" Hermione said confidently as she glanced up at her husband.

The minute she looked into Sirius's eyes though, she knew that whatever happened he would still be the centre of her universe. The happiness there, the way they shone – it was all that mattered.

Regulus too had his eyes fixed on Sirius, also absorbing the happiness there. The smile he saw now finally erased the memories of his brother's tears. The haunting thoughts of the only time he had seen him genuinely weak and broken was gone. The troubles of the past months completely scratched off.

Danielle slipped her hand into Regulus's and leaned into his shoulder as they watched the new family; She too could see that in that instant, Sirius and Hermione's issues were settled, she could tell that the small insecurities that Hermione harbored, the guilt that Sirius felt was all gone.

The part veela woman gently dragged her fiancé forward and for the first time in a long while, they simply let themselves be happy.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

The happiness however didn't carry far. Lily Evans stood alone in her room combing through her wardrobe. It was a special day and she knew she had to put in a little effort but her heart was not in it. She frowned, disgruntled and feeling like a horrid mother for not even being up to celebrating her son's first birthday.

She saw James come out of the shower, his eyes meeting hers in the reflection. As if she didn't have enough reminders, seeing James shirtless, seeing the cut that stretched from his shoulder and down a few inches into his torso made her face contort again.

It hurt him more than she knew to see the pain in her eyes and for the hundredth time, he wished he had listened to her and not visited Godrics hollow that fateful day. Not only was it absolutely pointless but he knew, in his heart of hearts that though his wife was too nice to say it, Severus Snape had in fact died because of him.

"James?" Lily called, pulling him back to reality. He saw the tears fill up again and rushed forward to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Lily, you have no idea how much" He whispered in her ear, making her lean back into him.

"I told you it wasn't you fault" She whispered back before turning to face him.

"I need a dress" She said quietly.

"What?" James asked surprised.

"Its Harry's birthday; I – I have to – I mean I should-" Lily mumbled making him take her face in his hands.

"You don't have to do anything Lily. He is not even going to know its his birthday" James assured softly.

"No, I do. I – just get me a dress. Please?" Lily begged.

James searched her eyes for a moment before nodding and leaving the room, choosing to find his mother and get some of Lily's locked up clothes. He could swear he heard a sob the minute he left the room and his hands fisted, even as he continued walking away.

Remus was standing against the wall not too far away, his arms crossed against his chest and his face grave.

"You heard?" James asked quietly, earning a nod from the werewolf.

"I don't know if I should-" James began doubtfully when Remus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She can't wear black forever Prongs" Remus said softly.

James sighed. He knew Remus was right, he knew she had to eventually give up mourning and start wearing colors other than black, start living a life again, take up all the things she had given up when Snape died. But he understood better than anyone how hurt she was, for though Lily and Severus were in a lot of ways different than him and the Marauders, he couldn't imagine losing his best friends. And he didn't want her to feel obliged or be rushed into anything.

"She can always change again if she isn't ready" Remus said, guessing the direction of his thoughts quite easily.

He turned away with another nod, cursing fate as he went. Why did it all have to be Lily? Wasn't it horrid enough that she had lost her parents? On the day after her wedding nonetheless and now this; the death of her only friend…it just wasn't fair.

His mind returned to the day five months back. He still couldn't tell exactly when everything had gone wrong. He remembered their trip there, him and Remus going through the graveyard, finding the resting spot of the third Peverell brother and then seeing no obvious clues anywhere they had walked up the street.

They had walked past various cottages, their eyes lingering on each one, their thoughts synchronizing though they wouldn't admit it. This had been the village from Hermione's time, the place where they had – James couldn't complete the thought but when he saw the houses, he could picture the lives they probably had there.

As they headed a little farther away, they had both had the feeling that they were being followed. Things had happened fast after that, twelve death eaters had appeared out of thin air and him and Remus had been powerless.

Not being able to stand and fight so many, they had run trying to find a way out of the apparition limit the death eaters had set. He still didn't know how Danielle had become involved and they weren't positive it was her, but only Veela's had bird patronous's and she was the only person they knew that could have sent Lily the message.

The order had arrived immediately of course and it had become just another regular death eaters Vs the order face off and the latter had almost won. The situation wasn't even all that bad. Lily had been fighting Nott, someone she was perfectly capable of handling but he had lured her away from the crowd and cornered her.

James was vague on the details of the next five minutes but when he had finally gotten rid of the death eater he had been dueling and tracked her down, she was on the ground, her head resting on Severus's limp body.

All James knew was that Snape had saved his wife's life when he couldn't, that Snape had taken the killing curse meant for her when it should have been him that should have made that sacrifice. And he knew he would never forgive himself for it.

"Jamie dear?" His mother called; she was holding out three different dressed Lily could use for the occasion and he had to be grateful that none of the colors were too bright; Just a dark navy blue, maroon and a deep jade green. He managed a smile, appreciating that even his parents who hoped for Lily to recover, didn't want to rush her out of mourning.

He collected the clothes and went upstairs to see his wife in Remus's arms, tears once again pouring down her face. James was about to speak when a bird appeared at his balcony, flying over and over towards the glass.

Remus instantly got up, leaving James to attend to her while he got the door opened. The surprise was that the small bird was followed in by two more that were together lifting a parcel.

The first bird dropped the note into Remus's hand while the other two chose to leave the parcel on the bed before flying away. The three of them stared for a moment, but it was Lily who gasped first.

"Sirius!" She cried, the tears giving way to a small smile.

"What?" James and Remus chorused in surprise.

"Mione told me that he got Harry a toy broomstick the last time!" She said as she hurried to open the parcel. Sure enough the box contained a tiny broomstick with a Happy Birthday note stuck to it.

And the smiles only widened when they got to the note.

_ Prongs, Moony, Flower and Harry_

_ Mate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things, but they are true. You don't have a place in my life now; none of you do…When this is over though, things will go back to the way they were, yeah? And you'll have the chance to meet your godson too…_

_Mione doesn't believe me when I say it but he has her nose, not mine. She says you can't tell when he isn't even a day old yet...I have no idea why I said that._

_It feels good to actually write a letter...i uh dunno why i said that either_

_Just… take care._

_love, Padfoot._

_P.S : Wish Harry for me again and for Mione too._

* * *

**A/N : Yes, i killed Snape...No, you can't kill me...**


	98. Setting a deadline

** A/N : Sorry about the irregular updates. I'm just finding it incredibly difficult to write the last few chapters!**

* * *

15th August 1981

Hermione fidgeted in her seat, making Sirius chuckle lightly. She threw him a dirty look before turning upstairs checking for any slight sound.

"Love we'll know if he's awake" Sirius sighed.

He found it adorable that his wife struggled with the wizarding style of parenting. She didn't like the idea of putting her son to sleep alone in a dark room when he was just a couple of weeks old. That being so even when there were enough spells around him to warn her is he so much as moved an inch.

"I'm still going to go check on him" Hermione snapped before excusing herself from the table.

"She will get tired soon enough" Regulus offered as Sirius watched after the departing form of his wife.

"No she won't" Narcissa defended making the other three people on the table gape.

It was the first time since Rigel's birth that Narcissa had visited and though the blonde woman was on polite terms with Hermione, the two never had much direct conversation.

Hermione who had also heard the comment stopped halfway on the stairs.

"Narcissa?" She called tentatively, making the other woman glance up in surprise. She didn't think Hermione would have been listening.

"Would you like to see him?" Hermione asked softly, for though she didn't trust the Malfoy woman all that much, she knew the woman would never cause any harm to her son. After all Narcissa was a mother more than anything else.

Narcissa nodded slowly for she really did want to get a glimpse of her only nephew, especially since he was said to look almost exactly like Sirius.

Sirius looked surprised as he watched his cousin get up and made to follow after when nails dug into his arm. He turned to see Danielle discreetly glaring at him. The French girl who genuinely thought that both Hermione and Narcissa were amazing women in their own right was sick of the silence between them and wasn't going to let Sirius ruin any shot of camaraderie the two had.

He sunk back into his seat, allowing his cousin to walk up after his wife alone.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Upstairs, the two women had reached the door and when Hermione noiselessly pushed it open, allowing Narcissa to enter first they saw a peacefully sleeping baby.

The blonde woman stepped beside the cradle, her eyes on her tiny nephew but restrained herself from lifting him. Hermione who noticed the soft smile on the woman's face reached forward and carefully lifted her son, cradling him in her arms for a moment before beckoning Narcissa forward.

Narcissa obliged, seeming almost drawn towards the infant like a piece of iron to a magnet. She reached tenderly with one of her long fingers and stroked the baby's cheek making Rigel open his eyes.

Hermione coo-ed sweetly to the baby, completely missing the morphing expression on the other woman's face; Narcissa's eyes widened and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she stared at the blue eyes that were looking up at her.

Suddenly her eyes rolled up in her head and Narcissa collapsed on the floor. An alarmed Hermione shrieked but there was no point, Rigel's room always had silencing charms to avoid any disturbances.

While Hermione who now had a wand pointed directly at the woman debated whether to go downstairs and fetch the others or to deal with this alone, she heard Narcissa whisper pleadingly.

"Draco…please…not Draco"

"Narcissa? Narcissa can you hear me?" Hermione asked, kneeling down beside the woman despite her better judgment.

"I just want to see him Lucius, please….just let me see him….Draco" Narcissa sobbed making Hermione's eyes widen. Draco had been taken away from his mother? What else had happened?

"Draco…" Narcissa said again, making Hermione focus on the woman in front of her.

"Shh…its okay, Draco is fine. He is really fine" Hermione soothed, taking the woman's hand even as she cradled her son with the other.

Narcissa reached for Rigel, his bright blue eyes reminding her again of her son. Of course Draco's had already lost that bright blue tinge and was closer to grey now than it had been in the first few months but in her current state of mind, it didn't register.

Hermione wouldn't completely let go of her son, but moved him close enough to the other witch for her to half hold him. Narcissa sat up, kneeling before Rigel her hands shaking as she held him.

"Its okay Draco, I'm here…Mother is here Draco…I'm so sorry" She spoke, her voice breaking twice with emotion.

"Narcissa? You need to talk to me" Hermione pleaded, grabbing the other woman's wrist and making her glance up distractedly.

"I need my son Cissa, I need to save him. Please talk to me" Hermione pleaded. The woman looked at her wildly, only the words son and save registering in her mind.

"Hermione?" She gasped in surprise, her eyes really focusing on the witch in front of her, her mind recovering slightly from the daze.

"Yes, Cissa are you okay? What is happening?" Hermione whispered, terrified despite herself.

"Imperius…You can't trust…took Draco…warn Sirius…Dark lord knows…" Narcissa managed to say between large breaths.

"When did they take him? How long has this been happening? Is that why you didn't come around much? Narcissa tell me" Hermione ordered, sympathy and concern for the woman topping everything else.

"Sirius? Sirius save Draco…Sirius please" Narcissa cried, real tears now running down her face as she struggled within her mind.

"We'll save him, Draco will be safe. Narcissa where is he? Talk to me!" Hermione pleaded but the woman seemed to be losing consciousness again.

"Don't…trust…me" She managed to say before hitting the floor with a thud again.

Hermione stayed on the ground, kneeling by the woman as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Her mind was racing, her heart was also working over time from the new information and quickly she redirected her wand at the infant in her arms.

Generally Hermione was against using magic on her son but given the occasion she couldn't help but cast a sleeping spell on him. She put him back in his cradle, covering him up before turning back to the witch on the floor.

She quickly levitated Narcissa to the couch nearby and once she had arranged the woman to look like she had been sitting there all along, Hermione revived her. To her relief, Narcissa really did not seem to remember what had happened.

"Narcissa are you listening?" Hermione asked, snapping her fingers in front of the other woman. Narcissa glanced up at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch the last part" Narcissa replied politely and Hermione breathed in relief.

"I was just saying, since Rigel isn't waking up any time soon maybe we should go downstairs?" Hermione asked.

The other woman nodded, standing up gracefully and sweeping towards the door. Hermione followed after, glancing once at her sleeping son and composing herself again before heading downstairs.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

It was another hour before Narcissa finally declared it time to return home. Both Sirius and Regulus placed a kiss on her cheek and the blonde woman took leave, vanishing again in a burst of green flames.

The minute she was gone, Hermione glanced once at Sirius, her eyes flashing a quick warning to her husband before turning towards the other couple in the room

"Ummm Danielle?" She called hesitantly. The French girl raised an eyebrow, surprised to see Hermione being so meek.

"I was – uh sort of well you know – wondering if you and Regulus would mind – ummm" Hermione stalled, her eyes on the floor.

Danielle was looking incredulously at the other witch, still trying to figure out if Hermione was really asking her what she thought she was asking.

"Mione?" Danielle prompted eagerly. The brunette witch glared at her for a moment, knowing that Danielle knew exactly what she was asking.

"Itsbeenweekssincemeandsiriusyouknow" Hermione said extremely fast. By now even Sirius and Regulus were leaning forward in their seat, curious.

"Sorry Mione what was that?" Danielle asked smugly. Hermione crossed her hands and threw the woman a withering glare.

"Sirius and I haven't had time alone in a while and I was wondering if you could watch Rigel for the night?" Hermione asked, turning pink despite herself.

Regulus choked on his drink, Sirius barked a loud laugh and Danielle grinned with victory. How many days had she been offering exactly that?

"Well I don't know-" Danielle teased making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Oh honestly! Danielle!" Hermione cried making Danielle grin and raise a hand.

Hermione watched mystified as the woman turned around and walked out of the room. Ten minutes later she was back with Rigel in her arms, his blankets and a couple of his clothes in a bag slung over her shoulder. What really caught her attention though was the smaller cover she was holding in her hand. Danielle followed her gaze and smirked.

"Guess what else I found?" She said holding out the bag.

Hermione made to reach forward but the woman swung the cover out of her reach and turned towards Regulus. She handed him his nephew before wiggling her eyebrows at the confused audience and drawing her wand.

To everyone's surprise dozens of candles zoomed out of the cover and began to float around. Another flick and they lit up and with the final flick they surrounded Sirius and Hermione. Regulus and Sirius roared with laughter at the sight of Hermione's expression as the brunette witch seemed stunned. She was positive that those scented candles were not hers.

"Zey are spelled to follow you around whichever room you choose" Danielle grinned making an already embarrassed Hermione flush darker.

"Come on Rigel, we'll let mommy and daddy have some fun" The veela girl said as she dragged Regulus towards the fireplace.

Hermione could swear she heard the girl say something that sounded extremely like 'no one knows romance better than the french' but the couple were already gone, taking Rigel with them; not having paused even for Sirius or Hermione to give him a kiss.

"What brought this on love?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around her as she still stared at the fireplace. She rolled her eyes; of course Sirius would get the wrong idea.

"Narcissa" Hermione answered, taking immense satisfaction in his shocked look.

"Who would have thought I'd have another reason to thank Cissa?" Sirius asked, recovering quickly as he began to place soft kisses up her shoulder.

"Believe me, we have quite a few reasons to be thanking her" Hermione said grimly making him stop in his tracks and pay attention.

With a sigh, Hermione pulled him down on the couch and told him quickly of what had happened. Sirius's mood changed instantly and his expression was positively dark by the time she was done.

"They took her son? Lucius separated his own son from his mother?" Sirius asked coldly.

"I think its been a while since she last saw Draco, seeing Rigel triggered something in her" Hermione answered quietly, for even though she was also equally furious, it wouldn't do for both of them to lose their temper.

"I promised her I would look out for Draco" Sirius spoke, her calm voice helping him put a lid on his temper.

"And we will" Hermione agreed.

"Except we can't do anything" Sirius pointed out, anger once again making itself known in his voice.

"Maybe we can. But I don't know how much Voldemort knows" Hermione sighed, thinking back to what Narcissa could have meant when she said the dark lord knows.

"About us? About Regulus being alive? About Narcissa's visits and maybe even about the horcruxes?" Sirius answered.

"Him knowing about her visits is given, but I don't think he knows of the horcruxes. He would have gone berserk if he had" Hermione answered.

Both of them stayed silent for a long moment, their hearts beating painfully fast and their minds working overtime. They were both brilliant and brave but the decision that was to be made then was taking its toll.

"We need to get him to find out everything" Hermione whispered.

"We'll have to make sure it's on our terms" Sirius agreed

Both of them fell silent again; knowing that they were thinking along the same lines. There was only one way to free Narcissa and protect Draco and that was if they sold themselves out, if they made sure she handed them in.

"Two months" Sirius finally spoke "We'll give it two months"

"Halloween" Hermione whispered. Wasn't it right that the very day James and Lily had died, the very same day that Voldemort had died once was the same day they defeated him again?

Sirius leaned forward then, pushing her down on the couch, his lips crushing hers. Of course they would have to plan everything in detail but that could wait a few hours.


	99. Deluminator

A/N : Lisa, thank you so much! :)

Regulus Black sat glumly staring at the October rain, his hand held out for the falling water droplets to splatter on. It was a childhood habit that Sirius had inducted in him. He sighed, remembering how he had snuck into Sirius's room one stormy night to see his brother holding out his hands in the rain.

Upon asked what he was doing, a six year old Sirius had promptly answered that he was washing the blood off his hands. Regulus remembered being alarmed initially but then it was explained to him by very animated movements of dripping wet hands that when people make mistakes they have someone's blood on their hands; that's what Sirius had overheard his mother telling his father anyway.

Regulus hadn't known why the blood wasn't visible, neither had Sirius but they figured getting the rain to wash it off meant they were clean and so every time they felt guilty, both brothers washed their hands. The habit stuck and even now all these years later, armed with the knowledge that it was a figure of speech that translated as responsibility for someone's death Regulus liked to believe sticking his hands in the rain would clear his conscience.

Tonight though, the rain did nothing to improve the state of his highly tainted conscience or lift his spirits for that matter. In fact, it seemed to be depressing him more if that was possible.

Depressing; that was indeed the best word to describe his day, or week or the past few months even and the only light in any of their lives was Rigel. The baby he had been so afraid to hold on the first day was now the very thing he clung to.

During the times Rigel was awake, everyone cooed and laughed and though the smiles never reached their eyes, it was something. When he was asleep however, they discussed tragedies that were discussed on the wireless.

The war was escalating at a dangerous speed, too many people were dying, Alexis and Louisa McKinnon along with their ten year old son had been murdered in cold blood and Sirius had struggled to contain himself, by some miracle Marlene as it happened had not been with her family. That had been last month.

Then there had been news of Crouch's death and also the horror that was the Weasley's residence being burnt to the ground. The family had survived unscathed much to everyone's relief but just because their friends and family survived didn't mean other people weren't dying out there.

If the outside world wasn't enough for him to worry about, there was Sirius and Hermione. Something was disastrously wrong with the couple. One day he would walk in to loud sounds from the bedroom that would be followed by a very flustered couple hurrying down smoothing their clothes or he would enter to a eerily quite house and see them both walk in from different room and sit grim faced on the couch. Whichever way it began, it would end the other way and Regulus for the life of him couldn't figure out anything.

Danielle too was equally mystified and rather confused when Rigel was handed to her more often than not. It was after about two weeks of nonsense that he had finally snapped and asked them what the heck was going on. Hermione's answer had been simple. They couldn't hide forever. He knew what that meant of course and he wished he hadn't asked.

A week after that Hermione had come to him and it was a conversation he would never forget. In fact it was that conversation that led him to this – this guilt.

~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~

_"Mione?" Regulus asked surprised, after all they had only just returned from dinner at the brunette's place. _

_"I was wondering if we could talk?" She mumbled tentatively, her eyes shifting to the stairs behind him. _

_"Danielle?" he asked, making her shake her head in a negative. _

_"Sirius is putting Rigel to sleep" She added, clarifying that they were to have this conversation alone. _

_"Right…what is wrong?" Regulus had asked instantly worried. _

_"About our conversation last week" She began making him frown. It hadn't been pretty and did not wish for it to be brought up again. _

_"We were at an impasse" Regulus answered quietly, his tone sharper than he intended. _

_"Regulus we don't want to die" Hermione had answered, her voice almost breaking as she stared steadily at the floor. _

_"You won't. You don't have to. No one said you are going to" He answered harshly. _

_"But if we do – just if-" Hermione began but he turned away, his hands fisting tightly at his sides. _

_"We are not talking about this" He told her very bluntly. _

_"Yes we are. Because I want your word that you will adopt my son" She snapped, her temper taking over. _

_ He was stunned. His fury melted and he spun around to see angry tears spilling onto her cheeks and her lower lip quivering pathetically. _

_"If – if something goes wrong Regulus, if Voldemort shows up at our door. I cannot leave Sirius. I cannot imagine a world without him-" Hermione was saying and he was about to protest, say that it was as impossible for him to face the idea of Sirius's loss as it was for her but her expression cut him off. _

_"I have no intention of running Regulus. My place is by his side and I'll fight by his side till the end. We'll do our best but while I will die with him, I cannot condemn my son to that fate. So you will adopt him. He looks so much like you and Sirius that he won't ever have to know that you aren't his real father – actually you will be his real father, just not the biological one." Hermione was saying, her tears now flowing faster. _

_"No, no Mione you've gone insane. Just please listen to me" Regulus pleaded, the gravity of her request pushing him close to a breakdown. _

_"You love Rigel, both of you love him. Please Regulus. If anything ever happens I do not want him to live with his uncle or his godparents, no matter how brilliant they are. I want him to have parents. Please" Hermione begged. _

_"We'll do it" A quiet voice said from behind the pair and they were stunned to see a teary eyes Danielle standing not too far away from them. _

_Regulus watched as Hermione fell to her knees, her shoulders shaking with the giant sobs that followed. For a moment he was frozen and he glanced once at his girlfriend who motioned for him to do something. Carefully he knelt down and hugged the girl, feeling strange to comfort the woman who was possibly the strongest person there was. _

_"Hypothetically…if you both ever died, then I will adopt Rigel and tell him the most amazing stories about his uncle and aunt" Regulus whispered, making her cling to him tighter. _

_It took Hermione another five minutes to compose herself before she finally straightened up and shifted to the couch, the other two taking the seats across her. _

_"Then I will need your help with this" She said, all businesslike again. _

_Regulus and Danielle both looked at the thing she was holding with curiosity. It looked like a silver cigarette lighter but since that was an illogical explanation to its identity, they glanced at her with raised eyebrows. _

_"I borrowed it from Albus the day I took the wand. Its called a deluminator" Hermione explained, clicking it once. The room instantly darkened, the light returning only after another click. _

_"Apart from the obvious use, it also guides." Hermione said and upon receiving two quizzical looks continued. _

_"I remember him once saying that happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one simply remembers to turn on the light…I never really understood what that meant until Ron returned" Hermione paused and noticed a still confused audience. _

_"When we were on the run and Ron left me and Harry alone, this was what helped him find us. Albus was one that believed in love being the most powerful of all magic. That makes the meaning quite obvious. The darkest times are when we are alone, happiness can be found with the people we love. You turn on the light and if your heart desires it deeply, it guides you to the people you love" Hermione said, once again flicking the light off and on. _

_"So its like a portkey?" Regulus asked "it takes you to a person rather than a place?" _

_"I am not sure how it works exactly. Ron said it simply guided him to apparate to the right spot. But I am intending it to become a portkey that will transfer Rigel directly to you if something happens." Hermione explained. _

_"And how do we do zat?" Danielle asked making her shrug. _

_"I intend to figure that out. But Sirius can't know. He is all for me apparating away with Rigel the minute we are in danger" Hermione said, her frustration with the idea quite obvious. _

_ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~_

Anyone with two active brain cells would know that Hermione would get her way with things. The following weeks had all seen them trying to make minor changes to the working of the deluminator without Sirius's knowledge of its existence.

Sirius for his part had feigned disinterest all these days, Regulus to his dismay though realized that his brother hadn't been faking it but was really genuinely not curious. And that was saying something because Sirius Black was a Marauder and Marauders were nosy by nature.

That was a realization Regulus had come to an hour ago. Sirius, who was carrying his son had slid into the seat next to his but kept his eyes on the infant he held.

"I'm not going to ask" He had said casually making Regulus squirm.

"I can't tell even if you asked. Mione will skin me alive" He replied, trying to chuckle weakly at the end.

"I don't want to know Reg" Sirius answered easily making his brother narrow his eyes at him.

"Then why are we talking about it?" Regulus asked which to his surprise made Sirius laugh.

"Because I want you to promise me something" Sirius answered. If Regulus was squirming before, he was fidgeting now. The last time Hermione began with that line, it hadn't ended well.

"Whatever brilliant plan my wife came up with, its not going to work. I will not let Hermione fight by my side. I will not take her away from my son" Sirius's voice had a ring to it that reminded Regulus of their father.

"Neither of you are fighting anything. We are safe here." Regulus said, still using the one pathetic defense he had.

"Today, yes. But if it comes to fighting you will keep my wife and my son safe. You will protect them. Do I have your word brother?" Sirius asked pausing before he added "and I mean for you to protect her even from herself"

Regulus had no time to reply for Sirius had already turned around and left, cooing to Rigel as he went and here he was sticking his hands in the rain. Not only did he feel like he was missing something, but now he had a dark premonition and was stuck between Sirius and Hermione both of whom were needless to say incredibly stubborn.

Dully, he put his wet hand into his pocket and extracted the deluminator, flicking off all the lights.

* * *

**A/N : AS MUCH AS I WISH TO UPDATE EVERYDAY, THE LAST CHAPTERS ARE PROVING EXTREMELY DIFFICULT TO WRITE. SORRY FOR THE DELAY**


	100. Obliterate

**A/N :** Ten days, twelve rewrites and finally my hundredth chapter is done! :D

* * *

Terror. It coursed through every vein in his body as he stood at the destroyed old house that once belonged to his grandfather.

The ring was gone.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

"Mistress Malfoy" A voice squeaked urgently "Mistress Malfoy"

Narcissa's eyelids twitched for a moment before fluttering open. She saw the dark room around her and blinked a couple of times to adjust her sight.

"Mistress Malfoy what you do?" The voice by her side squeaked again. She frowned. Was that her elf? Why was he so panicked?

"Shut up Dobby" She mumbled, reaching her hand to her head and gingerly pressing the bruise.

The elf was instantly silent but she could see his large tennis ball eyes filled with tears as they looked at her. Dobby had been assigned to take care of her the entire time she was held prisoner in her own house and the elf had done a rather good job dealing with her.

In the months that Narcissa was kept in the room, she often tried to break out, break away from the unforgivable curse binding her and many a time she had been successful too. But every time her struggles became too impossible to manage, Draco had been threatened and she would back away. What else could she do?

Her eyes closed sadly, she didn't even know if her son was safe. The grief made her pull her knees to her chest and her thoughts wandered to the small infant in her arms. Suddenly she snapped her eyes open and turned to Dobby.

What had happened? How come she didn't feel any pressure on her mind? Why was there no external force trying to take over her brain? The elf was still staring tearfully at her and Narcissa gasped. It didn't take a genius to know what must have happened.

"Dobby! Dobby talk to me!" Narcissa commanded, fear coursing through her.

"Master asks mistress to meet him. Master waiting for mistress down" Dobby cried and Narcissa instantly got off the bed and rushed to the door. To her utter surprise it pulled open.

After months of captivity, after spending months behind the most powerful enchantments only to be allowed outside when she visited her cousins, Narcissa was stunned to see nothing in her way now.

She stepped outside cautiously, the little elf trotting after her. She felt for her wand in the pocket and of course it was not there. She turned to Dobby then, whispering for him to fetch it if need be.

"Narcissa my dear" Lucius called making her glance downstairs.

Not too far from the foot of the stairs, on an armchair sat her husband but it wasn't him she was looking at, No. It was the year old toddler that he held close that caught her attention. Thoughtlessly she rushed to her child, Draco and only Draco on her mind.

"Not so fast" Lucius said quietly, erecting a shield between them as he spoke.

Narcissa was pushed back by the invisible barrier and the woman remained staring at her son in a mixture of extreme grief and boundless joy.

"Do you know the prize this family had to pay because of your betrayal?" Lucius asked, making her snap up to see him. "If you had not been so intent on helping your blood traitor cousins, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble"

"But its alright dear, it turned out to be the biggest favor you could ever do for us. Isn't that right Draco?" Lucius asked, running a hand through his son's blonde hair.

Narcissa had her eyes narrowed, her mind whirling as she tried to remember what had happened. Glimpses of Voldemort's rage came to her mind. She remembered seeing Sirius and Hermione destroy the Horcruxes. She remembered Voldemort seeing it in her mind. He had gone berserk, something was burning. She didn't remember anything after that.

"Its good you handed that secret to the dark lord than your pathetic cousin and her halfblood daughter" Lucius sneered and another memory flashed in her mind; Sirius entrusting a piece of paper in her hands, asking for her to hand it to Andromeda. He had said that they needed her if they had to defeat the dark lord; Had she really given it to Voldemort? Had she handed her own cousin over?

She collapsed. Her knees had become weak and had started to wobble, making her sink weakly to the floor. Sirius, his whole family….she had betrayed them. She was the reason they were going to die. Tears of anger filled her eyes and she pushed herself up shakily.

"You are disgusting!" She spat at her husband. Lucius seemed amused.

"Is this guilt Narcissa? Are you feeling sorry because you betrayed them? Those naïve fools trusted you so much" He taunted.

Trust. The word stung when she heard it. They really had trusted her and what had she done?

"You will pay for this Lucius" She hissed quietly. So quietly that he didn't hear her.

"What was it my dear?" Lucius asked, still seeming amused.

"You will pay" She repeated, louder this time.

Lucius Malfoy watched his wife; Except, he didn't recognize the woman in front of him. The last he had seen her properly was a few days before the murder of Walburga Black.

He had gained great favor with the dark lord when he had told him of his wife's possible connections, the very connections that had allowed Voldemort to leave for Godric Hollow a few minutes ago.

But every other time he saw Narcissa, it was after a struggle when she had passed out or when she was crying and begging him to return her son to her.

Now however, he really saw her. He saw for the first time that despite all the differences, she was a Black, in that second it was clearer than ever. She might not have been wild and eccentric like the rest of the family, her blonde hair might stand out, her soft and fragile nature might make her seem different from the rest of them but those differences didn't matter anymore.

Not in the slightest, because her grief, her guilt, her desperation for her son and her fury had combined to trigger her darker side. Her eyes burned his very soul as they promised vengeance and a cold, slightly deranged smile formed itself on her face.

It didn't take much to scare Lucius Malfoy but he had never been scared of his wife before. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and a slight shiver passed down his spine and he quickly snapped his gaze away from hers and reached for his wand.

She was sent flying backwards and crashed into the little stand on the corner. Before she could get up though Lucius felt a sharp sting on his leg and dropped down.

"You shall not hurt mistress" A voice called and he saw the stupid elf standing there, a wand pointed at him.

"You dare to touch a wand" Lucius snarled but Dobby had already turned away and was trotting towards Narcissa.

Furious at being attacked by his own elf, he aimed another curse directly at it. His wife screamed a warning to the tiny creature but she was too late for Dobby turned directly to the green light headed for him.

As the elf fell to the ground dead, Lucius attempted to stand again. Narcissa however had crawled over to where her wand lay beside the elf and in seconds it was pointed at him. Lucius took one good look at the woman as they both stood with their wands pointed at each other.

"You wouldn't really want to do this Cissa. I am your husband" He said softly, his eyes watching her intently.

"You didn't seem to remember that these past few months" She hissed. He saw it in her eyes then, the cold hatred.

He didn't stand a chance against the infuriated witch. He turned his wand and pointed it at his son instead. The sight of a wand pressed against her son's tiny form made her breathing hitch.

"Drop your wand" He instructed and something inside Narcissa snapped.

One second of absolute silence later Narcissa Malfoy nee Black began to laugh.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Voldemort howled with fury as he stared at the signature.

_ R.A.B _

. He couldn't understand how anyone had known of the cave. How anyone had managed to discover what was hidden here but the fact remained that the locket was gone.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Danielle was sitting by the window, simply reading a book when she saw a figure on the road. The fast approaching woman was holding a bundle close to her chest and stumbling up the street.

Instantly she dropped her book and thoughtlessly rushed outside and towards a frantic Narcissa. As she neared the older blonde witch, she saw the child in her arms and the terror in her eyes.

The woman's hair was wild, her skirt ripped, blood from unknown origin was soaking the sleeves of her dress and her fingers were slightly burned but the child in her arms was safe.

Danielle gently reached out for Draco but Narcissa refused to let him go. Regulus, who had followed after his fiancé was trying to get his cousin to calm down and breathe.

"It's okay Cissa, its fine. You are safe" he whispered softly but she didn't seem to hear him.

When his attempts at soothing her failed, he moved away. He glanced once at his fiancé who nodded with understanding. Narcissa had never known the location of their residence; only that they lived down the street from Sirius.

It hadn't been safe to reveal both houses, especially since Sirius's script would have been easily recognized by the witch and their secret possibly compromised. It was admittedly over protective of Sirius but nonetheless, they needed to take her in now and for that they needed the secret.

"Wait with her, I'll go get Sirius" Danielle heard Regulus say. At the word Sirius, Narcissa snapped out of her trance like state.

"I sold him out" She whispered, her voice sounding strangely strangled.

"Its oka-" Regulus began to say before her words registered "wait what?!" he asked in shock.

"Voldemort knows they are here, I sold them out" Narcissa repeated, this time her voice breaking. Tears filled her eyes but both Danielle and Regulus were frozen in horror.

"Imperius…I was under it for months… but I sold him out" Narcissa repeated, the words making her tears spill.

"But how did you get the secret?" Regulus asked, torn between anger, fear and pity.

"Andromeda, he wanted her and asked me to-" Narcissa began to say, her whole body starting to shake but Danielle hugged her.

The French woman was shrewd, much more so than she was generally given credit for. But it took only two seconds for her to realize that Narcissa hadn't sold them out, they had handed themselves in. That was why both of them had been acting strange this past month. This was planned. They must have known about the Imperius curse.

"GO! Warn them! He could get here soon!" Danielle shouted at her fiancé.

Regulus got up, his legs shaky. He threw one last glance at the two blonde women before rushing inside the house.

"They are not dead?" Narcissa asked stunned. Voldemort hadn't reached Godric hollow yet? There was a chance to save them?

Danielle shook her head in a negative. They would have known if something had happened, or so she hoped. When she saw Narcissa's relief, she smiled slightly. Carefully she helped the woman the remaining distance towards their house when she heard the sound of apparition.

He must have apparated no further than a couple of blocks away. Narcissa couldn't enter the house yet, not until Regulus returned with Sirius and having no other choice she pulled Narcissa into the neighbor's instead.

They had barely settled behind the hedge when they saw long quick strides heading towards where Sirius and Hermione lived. Danielle swallowed hard. Regulus was still there. He hadn't returned either...

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Voldemort had never been this afraid. In her mind he had witnessed the cup and the diadem being destroyed and now he knew that the ring and the locket were gone. All he had left was the diary.

Never had he been this close to mortality and it terrified him. His pace quickened, his priority was to kill Black and to do it soon.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Regulus stumbled through the hallway of his house and grabbed the floo powder. His voice was shaky as he called out his destination and two seconds later he came to a spinning halt.

Hermione was on the couch, her legs pulled up under her and her eyes on her husband. Sirius was lying on her lap and was holding his son in the air and repeating the blubber of sounds that came from Rigel.

For one fleeting second Regulus couldn't do it. He couldn't make his terror known to them, not when the family looked so…so happy. But the happiness had already disappeared from their eyes and the couple had already jumped to their feet, their eyes on him.

"Voldemort is here" Hermione said, it was a calm statement, her voice flat and emotionless but the fear shone in her eyes.

"No, but he might show up at any minute! We need to leave!" Regulus heard himself saying, the intensity of the situation coming to the forefront of his mind again.

"Is Cissa okay? and Draco?" Sirius asked, hoping that he had managed to keep his promise.

"Damn it Sirius, they are fine. You aren't. Are you listening? We need to get out of here" Regulus shouted, his voice becoming progressively louder with each word.

Sirius nodded, held his son closer and slipped his other hand around Hermione's waist as he pulled her closer, his lips pressing against hers. Regulus had seen them kiss countless times, but this was different, it burned with passion, with longing, with love so deep he was forced to look away despite himself.

"We don't have time for this now" He mumbled, but they didn't acknowledge him.

The gate creaked, a sound that was easily picked up in the quiet of the house. Regulus's terror peaked. Voldemort was already here? He glanced towards them again, Sirius was pulling away, her hands were still knotted in his hair. They could hear the gate swinging open and the couple broke apart.

"GO Reg! Take them both out of here and keep them safe!" Sirius shouted, handing his son over to her.

Regulus remained frozen for a second, his eyes on his brother's retreating figure. The wand had already been drawn and Sirius was gone from the kitchen. Hermione was fiddling with something, her hands shaking as she removed the gold chain.

Regulus noticed a heart pendant hanging from it, something he had never seen before but it didn't matter because Hermione was kissing her son's forehead, tears streaming down her face.

"Take him Reg" She whispered softly. He stared at her. He was supposed to leave them and go? They heard a loud bang from the hallway and turned towards it.

"Regulus take him" Hermione repeated thrusting her son into his arms.

He looked at her again but her eyes were on her son. Despite being in his arms, Rigel was clutching her blouse tight, smiling innocently up at her and trying to make the new sound he had learned only yesterday.

"We love you cub" She whispered, for the first time using Sirius's choice of name for him before freeing herself.

There was another loud blast from the hallway, sounding closer this time and Hermione pushed him away. He stepped backwards into the fireplace, his eyes still on her.

"Stay safe Regulus" She whispered with a weak smile and the next minute he found himself engulfed in the flames and traveling back.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Hermione saw them leave and her heart clenched. This was it. Quickly, she pulled the invisibility cloak over herself and headed in the same direction Sirius had left a few minutes ago.

She hurried through the hall way and turned into the living room. Needless to say it was destroyed completely. However two men remained standing in the middle of the ruins.

She watched Sirius deflect a curse and then shoot a violet stream of light from his wand. Voldemort dodged it, letting it hit an already ruined piece of furniture.

It was easy to see that the man was furious and probably scared because he wasn't wasting any time between the curses. Had it really taken only four hours to check on all the horcruxes? What had happened to the diary?

She didn't care, someone would take care of that. No, she turned and watched Sirius instead. He didn't seem hurt, it didn't look like any curse had touched him yet. That was good, except Voldemort looked equally fine.

Hermione wanted to intervene, fight by Sirius's side but she held herself back. The two were caught up in each other, she couldn't afford to take off her cloak and distract Sirius now. After all he thought she was gone with Regulus.

Carefully she moved closer, inching towards the duel and avoiding stray curses. She had to wait for an opportunity before springing into the fight.

As she watched, Sirius stopped deflecting the curses and took to attacking the older man instead. Voldemort stepped back, the stream of dark curses making him more cautious in his approach.

"What is wrong Tom? Your filthy blood standing in your way?" Sirius taunted and Hermione could see the flash of anger in those red eyes.

"How dare-?" Voldemort began but Sirius laughed.

"Did you really think a halfblood without even the decency of having a wizard father could defeat me?" Sirius asked again.

It was the last straw for Voldemort, who decided to give up on the duel and go for the kill instead. A jet of green light shot from his wand, missing Sirius by an inch. Sirius laughed again, using the man's obvious annoyance and aiming a curse directly at him.

While Sirius focused on aiming his curse, he did not give himself enough time to step out of the way of another killing curse from the Dark Lord. Seconds later he fell back and crashed into the ground.

Hermione who had seen the second curse flying towards her husband had jumped in, throwing herself on Sirius and pushing him to the ground. Sirius who had thought for a moment that it was the curse that hit him was surprised to find Hermione on top of him instead, panting hard.

The curse traveled directly above her head and hit a wall instead and it was the last one that the already damaged building could take. Hermione was pulling herself off him when Sirius caught sight of the rubble beginning to fall; quickly he muttered the most powerful shield charm he could think of before flipping them over so he was on top of her instead.

His sudden movements made Hermione gasp. Sirius who was only just beginning to really accept her presence made to move and get off when she saw another curse fly over head. Not realizing what she was doing, Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down to the ground.

A second passed in silence but was destroyed by the loud sound of falling rock. Sirius and Hermione both glanced up to see the building collapsing all around them, the falling roof rolling off the barrier Sirius had erected.

"The whole thing's caved" Hermione said, trying to see past the raising clouds of dust.

"You weren't supposed to be here" Sirius answered, still holding the barrier up.

"Where else would I be?" Hermione mumbled to herself, her hands sweeping the ground in all directions, desperately searching for her wand.

Sirius was crouching beside her now, squinting in an attempt to see atleast the vague outline of Voldemort when he heard her shriek.

"Mione?!" He demanded, turning back to her. Not being able to see a thing, he reached out in her general direction. She inched closer to him, her breathing heavy.

"I didn't realize I had reached beyond the shield" Hermione panted, holding her hand to her chest. In an attempt to keep Sirius away from the way of the curse, she hadn't noticed her wand fall, now it had rolled away out of the barrier and her hand had nearly been crushed in her attempt to find it.

"What were-?" Sirius began but she was in his arms now and he could practically feel her whole body stiffen.

"My wand!" She cried "Sirius I don't have my wand!"

Instinctively, Sirius's hand tightened around her petite form. They were trapped and with only one of them armed, the odds didn't look too good.

"He couldn't have gotten out right?" Hermione asked, if they were trapped her, he better be too or all this would be for nothing.

"He wouldn't have moved an inch" Sirius answered, his mind more worried about his wife than Voldemort.

Sure enough, a few feet away the Dark Lord knelt on the ground. His previous fears were now replaced by desperation. Sirius's last spell had his arm weighing a ton, pulling him to the ground like an anchor. Before he had figured out a counter curse the building had begun to collapse and now he was trapped here, a single barrier keeping him from being crushed by rock. He couldn't apparate, he couldn't move his arm and no magical barrier could keep the rubble away forever and he was quickly running out of options.

While Voldemort's mind worked frantically in search of options, Hermione knew exactly what was to be done next.

"Sirius?" She called, her hands pressing into his thighs as she leaned in closer.

"I can't hold it much longer" He answered, the toll it was taking evident in his voice.

"I know honey" Hermione answered, the acceptance in her tone made him turn sharply.

"Mione you-" He began but started to cough instead. All the dust in the air was beginning to make it difficult to breathe, successfully choking their airways.

"I love you Sirius, more than anything" She whispered, her hands had traveled up and was now pressed against his heart.

Sirius felt anger, pure unadulterated anger coursing through him. His wife was a fighter, she had fought all her life, she had survived time and time again, managed to twist out of death's grip every single time and now she was giving up? Just like that?

"That's it? You've lost hope?" He asked.

Hermione smiled slightly. There was only one time she had given up and this was not it. No, this time life had given up on her. She wasn't one to go out without a fight, she didn't give in but Hermione was too smart to not see the odds stacked in front of them, she knew defeat when she looked at it and right now, there was no way they were going to make it out.

"You need to let the barrier down" Hermione instructed softly.

"I'll be damned if I do" Sirius retorted through a cough.

"It will fade eventually Sirius and when it does, it couldn't have all been for nothing" Hermione replied.

"I already told you, Voldemort can't get out of here either" Sirius argued.

"No, but after everything are we going to leave it to chance?" Hermione asked.

She knew that Sirius knew the truth just as much as she did. They were buried under god knows how many boulders and there was no way out. It was only a matter of time before Sirius's magic gave way and they couldn't wait for it to happen. Voldemort had to be killed.

"I refuse to let the barrier down Mione, not when you are still under it." Sirius all but growled, his frustration getting the better of him.

"Siri-" Hermione began but he refused to hear her out.

"Even if I agree and focus on killing Voldemort rather than protecting us, it's a hundred to one shot. I don't know if my curse will even get past all this Mione" Sirius said clearly, his voice having that rare note of finality again.

"Take it" Hermione said "Take the chance because we are not getting out"

Her words struck home. He knew, of course he knew there wasn't hope but couldn't she see that she _had_ to get out? They had a son, a son he refused to leave all alone, a son who needed his mother. And just like that he knew what he had to do.

Quickly, Sirius pushed her to the ground, trapping her between himself and the floor. His free hand cupped her face and she placed her hand on top of his.

"For whatever it is worth Mione, I love you. But you are not dying today" He said quietly.

"Wait Sirius" Hermione called desperately, her fingers locking with his but Sirius simply smiled and shook his head in a negative before aiming the wand behind his back skyward and muttering one final curse.

A moment later there was a loud shout and a blinding silver light shot out. The light obliterated everything in its path, blasting anything in a hundred meter radius until it faced nothingness and headed into the open sky.

* * *

A/N : Please Please Please do Review! One word would do! Please?


	101. Halloween

**A/N : A rather inconvenient timing for a writers block, i know...I am sorry! Hope this chapter is worth the wait...**

It was almost Halloween but not quite yet.

However it would be exactly the 31st of October 1981 by the time the word spread, by the time the wizarding world rejoiced – rejoiced the end of the a man whose very name they feared to utter.

Because it was around or rather just a few minutes past midnight, just a few measly minutes past the witching hour that they saw it.

A single ray of blinding silver light shot through the otherwise dark sky and it was noted by muggles and wizards alike. The secret minority of Britain's population knew that the light was no falling star like their non magical counterparts would later claim.

No, they recognized it for what it was, a powerful spell, an ancient spell. It was old magic, dark magic. Knowing that did not help and fear overrode any amount of curiosity that they might have otherwise had. Times were such that the wizarding population quickly retreated, scampering back into their houses for safety.

However there were a select few who _knew_ and those few, they held their breath. Their hearts launched painfully in their throats as pain, grief and understanding flashed on their faces before finally settling on hope…

Hope that was soon to be lost.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

One step, one small measured step and the barriers came down; they flickered before dissipating into nothingness.

The exact second that the Fidelius charm broke, three letters were magically delivered.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

While elsewhere the first of the letters would be read and emotions would run high, there was another man whose inner battles were currently tearing him apart.

The instant he arrived back at his place with a few month old infant in his arms, Regulus's mind had snapped.

His instincts were conflicted and his terror was peaking. Every second he was wasting standing doing nothing, Sirius and Hermione could be dying. But he had given his word that he would keep Rigel safe and as safe as the house was, he couldn't abandon his nephew here alone.

If he left though, if he walked out of this house now and joined Narcissa and Danielle then they wouldn't let him return and help Sirius fight. His fiancé would talk of his promise to give Rigel a family and his cousin would claim that without Sirius, he had the responsibility to worry about his family before himself.

The thing was, despite knowing that Sirius and Hermione wouldn't simply give up and die, despite hoping that there was a chance they would make it, Regulus knew it was wrong to turn his back on them and every cell in his body was screaming at him to go fight with Sirius.

He needed so deeply to stand by Sirius because that's what brothers did, _well that's what Remus Lupin and James Potter would have done at the least_, A more cruel voice in his head said.

In the few seconds that passed while he debated, Regulus's eyes strayed down to the baby in his arms. Rigel was trying to free himself from the chain that had twisted itself on his person.

The chain itself was recognizable as belonging to Hermione's time turner and the locket attached to it was something Regulus was surprised his brother had kept. It was a single heavy heart shaped locket, the kind that was given to every boy born in the Black family.

Except Sirius had deviated from tradition; instead of making one for his son, he had handed his down and this Regulus could tell because next to the original engravings of their family motto were two added words that now made the locket read.

_Toujours pur au Coeur_ (always pure at heart)

The instant his eyes found those two extra words, Regulus knew he was going to fight. He had to because he depended far too much on his brother to loose him now, because the child in his arms deserved a family and because they simply could not die.

With his mind set, Regulus hurried outside. The minute he stepped out on the street Danielle abandoned her place behind the hedge and flew right at him, relieved. Narcissa however let the tears fall afresh when she realized he was there alone.

"Take him" Regulus mumbled to Danielle as he held the child out. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, shaking her head.

"I'll come back alive just take him" Regulus said firmly. While the part veela girl began to protest vehemently in French, Narcissa managed to stand up.

"We need to leave. There is nothing else to it." Narcissa said plainly, her voice flat despite the anguish that was clear on her face.

The argument that followed lasted only a couple of minutes but was as heated as it was short and only the sound of people rushing into the street made them stop.

The small group turned towards where the villagers were facing and Regulus's heart leapt into his throat. Everyone was backing away hastily from the building that was quickly collapsing.

Any arguments the two blonde women had to make died and Regulus deposited Rigel to his fiancé and rushed forward, knowing full well that neither Hermione nor Sirius had left the confines of the now crumbling house.

He didn't pause to notice Narcissa or Danielle cast quick spells that made the streets empty again, he didn't wait to realize the dark magic that must have been cast to will all those thirty odd people into unconsciousness. No, he focused on something else entirely.

His eyes were fixed on the falling structure and he tried desperately to figure out where or how Sirius and Hermione were. He couldn't use any magic, not until he was certain of their whereabouts and with no way of finding that out, Regulus stood there feeling utterly useless.

Behind him, the magic it took to keep the villagers out and the duel in the Malfoy manor had completely drained Narcissa who had collapsed on the ground. Danielle was struggling with everything, kneeling beside Narcissa she was trying to stop Draco from clinging to his mother so she could wake the woman up, not to mention Rigel who she was balancing precariously on her wand arm.

Regulus who had glanced back for a moment to see if either woman had any suggestion was surprised to see that his family wasn't behind him like he expected but quite a few yards away.

He couldn't bring himself to entirely turn his back on the building but he couldn't leave her to manage all of it alone. Undecidedly he took a couple of steps away from the building.

It must have only been a few minutes but for Regulus time stretched and broke. There was nothing he could do on either side. Narcissa seemed to have regained consciousness but Danielle was still having her wand pointed at the other woman and was rapidly muttering spells. The building was barely visible amidst the dust clouds that had risen.

Narcissa let Danielle do her part and turned instead to look for her cousin. Her head was still spinning but she could see Regulus in a distance, he seemed to be turning away and taking a couple of steps towards the other house when she caught first glimpse of it.

"NOOO REGULUS!" Narcissa cried out in alarm.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

"Nothing! Nothing is working!" James's shout was frustrated.

Charlus Potter was suddenly feeling old. He had a feeling that the fight was going out of him. The death of his sister and her family, the memories of so many lost friends, the loss of a son who had simply disappeared; Charlus had had enough.

He desperately wanted to fall back, hang up his boots and quit his work once and for all. He would have done it too had it not been for James. But it was his worry for his son that made him get up every morning and go back into the field.

On instinct, his eyes fell on his son and even in their current situation, his heart strings tugged. Was it too much? He wondered, too much to ask for his boys to be safely home again? But it wouldn't happen anytime soon, if ever.

Sirius for his part had made it extremely clear that they shouldn't hold their breath for the chances of him coming back weren't good and though he didn't want to accept it, he knew his son had a habit of being brutally honest and if Sirius himself thought it was a lost cause, there was nothing anyone else could do. Not even James.

James unlike his father though was not willing to accept it and whatever else he said Charlus knew that much. Oh, he had backed down in a way only Sirius could have made him. The almost cruel words Sirius had last said was still something he wasn't ready to think about but they had worked. In months, James hadn't tried to look for them but he was dealing with it by becoming a workaholic.

"One less person looking for Sirius" James would say every time a death eater was captured. But there was no emotion behind the words, no emotion behind anything he did and Charlus knew there wouldn't be until things with Sirius ended one way or the other.

Until then though, Charlus would also have to do his part in the war, even if it was only to keep his reckless son alive and even if it was on nights like this.

And so the senior auror resigned himself to the task at hand and turned his attention once again to the dancing flames. There was no hope in containing it, he knew that. The Fiendfyre was simply not meant to be contained and yet for the past fifteen minutes, him and his men were trying to do exactly that.

It was a good thing though he supposed that the Malfoy's lived so far away from civilization for he didn't even want to think of the damage that could have been inflicted by the fire elsewhere.

As if to prove that the fire could cause more damage even in such wilderness, the flames suddenly leapt into the air making the aurors fall back.

"Don't get too close!" He heard James instructing one of the junior aurors.

"It doesn't make sense!" Cassie shouted.

It was the fifth time that the girl was repeating her point but Charlus had to admit she was right. The Malfoy's were well known supporters of Voldemort so why was their house ablaze with the darkest of curses?

Before Charlus could ponder that anymore, the sky lit up with a streak of silver light and his eyes widened.

"Fall back!" He commanded instantly. How had he not expected this? It was a ruse. There was darker magic being used else where.

"We are leaving!" was the next order from the senior auror, they obviously had somewhere else to be, not to mention there was nothing else to do here.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

She had thrown herself down, her body forming a physical barrier to protect Draco from the blinding light. She kept her eyes screwed shut and her body carefully covering the smaller one under hers.

Narcissa was exhausted, physically and mentally drained and was almost afraid to open her eyes again. She could feel the magic tingling in the air and she could recognize that the dark magic used was probably an ancient family curse but she didn't want to be sure.

She didn't want to get up and face the possibility of Regulus being dead – killed by his own brother's curse nonetheless. She knew he had been too close to the building, she knew the sheer power involved in whichever curse Sirius had resorted to but getting up? She couldn't do it yet. She didn't want to break that last chord connecting her to sanity.

Not yet, not when all the grief and hatred was still over powering her senses, not when she had a one year old child to protect.

No, she would stay down because insanity, it was a dangerous Black family trait and she didn't want to give in to it yet.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Family, it was something Remus had become fiercely protective of. Perhaps it was because he had lost so much already; With his parents long dead, Sirius and Regulus having disappeared and James going on a new mission every other day with no guarantee of returning, he felt strangely alone.

He supposed that Lily too felt something along those very lines for every time James hurried off, she would slip quietly into his room, bringing Harry and her work with her. Aware of all the bitter things that would be said, both of them would remain silent. That unspoken agreement however did not stretch far enough to include Harry.

"Moooney" A very clear little voice demanded and the surrogate uncle instantly obliged.

Remus was still trying to get Harry to stop accidentally poking him with the little wand when he heard Lily gasp. His eyes instantly zeroed in on hers and he followed her gaze over to his writing desk.

There, glowing brightly was a roll of parchment that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. Within seconds Harry was returned to his mother and Remus approached the still glowing orb with a drawn wand.

All sense of safety however disappeared the instant he noticed the handwriting and he thoughtlessly reached out for it. He could hear Lily begin to protest but she too fell silent when the light simply vanished as soon as his hands closed around the floating parchment.

"Hermione" He whispered softly and in a blink of an eye, Lily was by his side. Suddenly the phrase 'no news is good news' seemed quite good, for both of them dreaded opening the letter.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there, simply staring at the parchment but when the sky brightened for a minute, they both knew that they had to leave.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

The display of dark magic had left the ministry in a dire need to act immediately before a mass hysteria could break out and so a team of thirty aurors led by Alastor Moody arrived at the edge of Godrics Hollow, bringing with them a barrage of ministry officials.

Upon arrival, they could still feel the raw magic tingle in the air around them and they wasted no time at all. Instantly drawing their wands, the aurors split into trained groups that headed in different directions.

The sight that met their eyes when they turned the final corner was one that would stay etched in their memory for a long time. Amidst the uniform cottages that housed peaceful families was a large strip of barren land that had caved inwards to form a crater of sorts and a few feet further showed at least thirty bodies lying scattered around the street.

The aurors froze and the ministry officials quickly stepped back. Never before had anyone witnessed such a sight.

"Lumos" a soft voice whispered and most people there dreaded how the scene was going to look now that there was some light.

To their surprise though, the first thing to catch their attention was movement. Marlene directed her wand towards it to see two women. Their blonde hair reflected the small source of light but neither turned to face the new company, not even when Moody snarled for them to drop their wands.

The women were both crouched over another form on the ground and Marlene's heart stuttered slightly when she could see the form on the ground. Before she could form any words though, Alastor had acted.

His disarming spell was cut off by a shield a good three feet away from the women and before any of the aurors could comprehend what had happened, they found themselves flying backwards, the gravelly street beneath their feet pelting down on them.

On pure instinct, they raised their wards and leaving their ministry officials on the ground all of them sprung to their feet. Training kicked in and while one half of their group kept up the shields, the other prepared to attack.

Their curses however stopped midway and the aurors hesitated when they noticed that both the blonde women who were now standing had an infant clinging to them. Alice and Marlene exchanged confused glances, unable to fathom how Danielle came to be here; in association with a known death eater nonetheless.

Before they could ask though, they could hear the sound of approaching footsteps and sure enough more aurors approached from the other side, completely surrounding the two women.

The arriving squad of aurors seemed to freeze at the sight that greeted their eyes but it didn't stop James or Charlus from simply running over, Lily and Remus at their flanks.

"Danielle!" Lily cried out, making the French girl spin around. Within seconds the younger girl was enveloped in a tight hug by the redhead witch.

Remus had fallen to the ground by Regulus's side, his hands already reaching out to caress the young Slytherin's face. Charlus found his eyes fixed on the baby in Danielle's arms. The child's identity wasn't hard to guess and he had prepared himself for the worst when he received word from Lily and Remus, but the warning didn't make it any easier.

James remained a little away from the rest of his family, his eyes staring unseeingly at them and then shifting towards the crater on the far side of the street and then back again.

"Sirius and Hermione?" He heard Lily ask in a whisper and he turned to them almost numbly. He didn't need to, he already knew what Danielle was going to say but even then a part of him wanted to hear the answer for himself.

Danielle for her part seemed to be in no state speak and shook her head in a negative.

* * *

**A/N :** Then again, leaving you at this cliffe doesnt seem fair. Especially since its been over a week...So...if you would just leave a review and move on to the next chapter... Yes, its a DOUBLE UPDATE :)


	102. Knocking on Heaven's door

Silence. Utter absolute silence. The kind that makes one wonder if they have lost their hearing altogether. Just as Sirius began to confirm his doubts, the quiet was broken by high pitched wails.

Whether it was pure instinct or trained habit he didn't know but he rolled over, deciding to go pick his son up and hush him before Mione's sleep was disturbed.

Three things struck him at once. The familiar sound of his wife's breathing was missing, Hermione was not there by his side; the surface he was lying on wasn't soft, he wasn't in bed or even on the floor of his living room because the warmth of the carpet and the soft touch of worn cashmere was replaced by the cold hard feel of marble and finally the wailing sounded screechy, a tenor that his son's voice never held.

As the haze lifted from his brain, the events of last night rushed back to him in sequence, Rigel babbling in his arms, Regulus's horror, the last kiss he had with Hermione, the gate creaking open, Voldemort blasting the door open, the duel, Hermione joining him, the building collapsing and finally the curse…

With a sharp intake of breath he snapped his eyes open only to tightly screw them shut again. The light was glaring. Tentatively he fluttered his eyelids open again, blinking slowly and trying to adjust his vision to see beyond the sea of brightness.

When it still hurt to look into the light, he instinctively used his hands to shield himself. His jaw dropped in surprise and his eyes widened.

Forgetting entirely to look at what lay beyond the light, Sirius focused on himself. He was transparent…Well translucent really but the point was he could see through himself.

Stupidly he tried to poke his hand, trying to see if e would simply pass through himself. He was relieved when he didn't. He was still solid then, good…

The next step in his self examination was however disturbed when he realized that the wailing hadn't stopped. The thought that followed was as chilling as it was improbable. If he was dead, which he now supposed he was; could the wailing really be Rigel? Had his son somehow died? Was this place making him sound different? Where was Hermione then? She couldn't possibly live after losing both of them, no he would much rather see her here than have her suffer alive…

And Voldemort? The man couldn't have escaped. There was no way he could survive except there was still one horcrux left…had his whole family died in vain then?

The more Sirius thought, the more disconcerting the wailing began to sound. As the screeching began to mess with his head, he became more frustrated and to add to his woes was the still glaringly bright light.

Disoriented and tested for patience he began to walk. The scene didn't change, just uniform whiteness all around and he was no closer to locating the crying infant that he was to figuring out exactly what was happening.

Five minutes of aimlessly walking around later, he began to call out to his wife – opting to yell her name at the top of his voice.

"Shut up" A voice barked and Sirius felt his entire body freeze. It was a voice he would never forget, yet he hadn't heard it in years.

Turning around as slowly as he could, he stood dace to face with a man he was seeing for the first time since he was twelve.

Orion Black stood tall and proud as ever. His slim form was as usual covered in emerald robes, his dark hair fell shorter than Sirius's and if it wasn't for the cold eyes and thinly set lips, the two men could easily be confused for each other.

Seeing his father's imperial form made Sirius stand a little straighter and the satisfaction he felt at being slightly taller than the man made Sirius feel a bit more confident.

Orion Black seemed to be assessing his son and the man seemed displeased by what he saw. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your face" He ordered irritably and when Sirius opened his mouth to protest, the older man over rode him.

"You are left alone for five minutes and already you lose your composure, what your mother trained you for I don't know" Orion complained to no one in particular.

Sirius felt nettled at the unfair criticism and glared at the man with open dislike.

"If it's a decade's worth of complaining that you are here for, I suggest you wait a while. I'm a bit preoccupied right now" Sirius snapped, still trying to locate the direction from where the wailing sounded.

"Stop looking for it, it's beyond your help" Orion ordered, choosing to ignore his son's previous words.

"It?! That could be my son!" Sirius shouted, turning furiously back to his father.

"You know full well that it isn't. Your child was already with Regulus when the building collapsed" Orion stated coldly.

Sirius felt a wave of relief. His brother would keep Rigel safe; his son would have a loving family…But Mione? Rigel needed her!

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed, suddenly more worried. She had to be alive, she'd never be able to forgive herself if their son grew up without knowing either of his parents…

"What about her?" Orion asked. The flat bored tone of voice getting under Sirius's skin.

"Where is she?" He asked coldly.

"I don't know" Orion replied, still sounding bored.

"Damn you-" Sirius began furiously when Orion raised a hand to silence him.

"For once in your life, learn to ask the right question" The older man snapped.

"The right question?" Sirius repeated through gritted teeth. He wasn't in the mood to play his father's mind games right now. Orion noticed the irritation and sighed

"We are different" He stated plainly.

"Of course we are, I'd never be anything like-" Sirius began heatedly before realizing what his father meant.

Orion Black wasn't transparent or ghostly looking, he was completely normal unlike Sirius who was still clearly see through.

"Why am I transparent?" Sirius asked now more confused.

"Eloquent as ever" Orion replied dryly.

Sirius glared at his father for a long moment before huffing and turning away. Orion watched his son stalking out and realized it was going to be the longest hours of his after life.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"To find uncle Alphard" Sirius replied. He needed answers and his father wasn't his favorite option.

Orion's expression darkened for a moment and if Sirius had bothered to pay attention, he would have seen a brief look of regret cross his father's features. Whether he was attached to Sirius or not, it hurt when his heir preferred his brother over him.

"How do you suppose you are going to do that?" Orion asked in a cool voice. Sirius shrugged.

"The same way I found you" he replied indifferently.

"I remember distinctly that it was _I_ who found _you_" Orion replied amused in spite of himself. Sirius realizing the truth in his father's statement sighed.

"Fine then, I'll wait here for him to find me. You can leave" Sirius dismissed, the command slipping naturally from him.

Orion looked at his son standing with his arms crossed against his chest and facing a random direction.

"He won't come" Orion sighed after a long pause. Sirius threw him an ugly look but kept staring away. Orion waited for a while before his irritation won over.

"Stop being ridiculous, he won't come because I came in his place" Orion snapped.

Sirius finally turned around again, confused and more than a little surprised. When his father made no move to elaborate, Sirius sighed and gave in. Playing by the other man's rules was really his only option.

"I am afraid I do not understand father" Sirius replied in his most polite tones but Orion knew his son well enough to pick up on the subtle mocking.

"You will if you ask the right question, now let us walk" Orion said, his tone suddenly business like and his pace already brisk.

Sirius effortlessly kept up as he asked "Why are we different?" Orion noticed that his son was still distracted but chose not to comment.

"Why do you think?" Was the not so helpful reply.

"I have no clue. I am dead?" Sirius confirmed.

"You are supposed to be" Orion answered.

"Then I am not?" The younger Black Lord asked stunned.

"Its too early to tell" Orion replied calmly.

"I am afraid I do not understand" Sirius said slowly.

Of course that did not mean his father would volunteer to explain. Sirius sighed, not knowing what to ask he looked around. The light had cleared but they were still in a white room. A highly familiar white room with golden desks that remained vacant.

"Where are we?" He asked surprised.

"You do not recognize the room?" His father asked incredulously.

"I – Gringotts. Why are we at Gringotts?" Sirius asked by now utterly confused.

"I wouldn't know; you chose the place" Orion answered with a shrug.

"I chose to spend the rest of my death in Gringotts?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Don't be foolish, this is merely a stop" Orion bit out; his son's seemingly unlimited stupidity getting on his nerves.

"To where?" Sirius asked before noting his father's expression and sighing internally "Where do we go from here father?" He asked, framing a proper question.

"On" Orion answered simply and when Sirius waited, he continued "When one dies, there is a choice. You can opt to walk in the world of the living as a pale imitation of yourself or choose to move forward"

"So I have to make a choice now?" Sirius asked with a frown, he had no intention of being a ghost and haunting people.

"You don't have one" Was the blunt reply.

"You can't make it for me!" Sirius protested quickly.

"Don't be stupid Sirius, I don't intend to" Orion replied, by now wary of the animosity.

"You don't?" Sirius asked genuinely taken aback.

"No Sirius, I do not." Orion replied almost tiredly. Sirius made a small 'oh' of acceptance and the older man sighed.

"You see in a strange, completely unheard of event, you are dead but you haven't completely arrived here in the afterlife yet." Orion explained. Sirius frowned thoroughly confused.

"The vow boy! Your vow with your mudblood wife!" Orion said exasperated.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Sirius growled dangerously.

"Did you pay attention to anything else I said?" Orion asked annoyed. Sirius's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Neither can die while the other survives" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, your vow does not allow you to truly die when she is still alive" Orion confirmed.

When he made that vow, he meant they would stay by each other's side forever, not her there and him in – Gringotts! Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair.

"So what now I'm stuck here?" Sirius asked. Orion began to say something before noting his son's expression and changing his mind.

"When you die, your soul leaves your body behind and travels to the afterlife. Yours however is trapped by her magic" The man began to say but Sirius's mind was already reeling with this information.

"And to answer your question, No you are not stuck here. Her magic is sustaining two lives and soon it will drain. At this rate she doesn't have long and once she joins you, you will have your choice" The calm voice continued to say without a single speck of emotion.

Sirius stared dumbfounded at his father for a long moment, his expression morphing slowly. The attentiveness made way to disbelief which turned to white hot rage and finally settled on a cold mask of indifference, leaving only his eyes to tell of the suppressed fury.

He fisted his hand, realizing for the first time that he didn't have and wand and opted instead to throw a punch squarely at his father's jaw.

Orion's eyes widened in shock for though the fist had passed right through him without causing any damage, the intent had been clear.

By the time the elder Black Lord recovered from his shock, Sirius had sunk to the ground, his head hanging low, his expression covered by his hair and only his trembling shoulders indicating the distress he felt.

"The girl was wrong" Orion spoke; his tone of voice now much softer but his son did not react. Sirius remained on the ground, letting the overpowering guilt consume him.

What kind of man was he if he was the reason his child was being separated from its mother? Hermione didn't have to die; Rigel didn't have to be an orphan…If only there was a way to break the stupid vow!

"Do you know the magic involved in making Horcruxes?" Orion asked, placing a hand on Sirius's shoulder and pressing it hard. When Sirius continued to ignore him, Orion knelt by his son.

"Unlike what you were led to believe, it isn't about splitting one's soul but tying it to another object. The soul is bound with an object that is nearly indestructible in an attempt to keep it safe. There is however a way to put all the pieces together again" Orion kept speaking in an attempt to distract Sirius.

"Remorse." Sirius answered.

"Yes, the effort involved in splitting it and putting it together again is the same, However in an attempt to unite the pieces you tie all of it back to your body which is much more frail than your chosen object and unable to withstand it, a person dies" Orion explained.

Sirius shrugged his father's hand off and stood up, his face turned away so his expression would remain hidden.

"I do not care father. Leave me alone." Sirius ordered clearly.

"Now consider two very powerful magical cores and a long forgotten vow binding them together" Orion continued like his son hadn't spoken.

"Wait what?" Sirius asked, snapping his neck to turn towards his father. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

"Your souls are linked, tied closer together than any two individuals have ever been. And that is why she was wrong. She thought that the answer to Voldemort's Horcruxes was to use the deathly hallows. But she had not truly realized the power of the magic already cast. It wasn't horcruxes against hallows, but six pieces of one man's soul against two halves of another" Orion finished grandly but Sirius's jaw had gone slack.

"She is my Horcrux?" he asked confused. That wasn't possible, creating a horcrux meant you had to kill, which they had both done but still…

"I am not sure if a horcrux is the right term for it but yes, the magic has connected the two souls" Orion answered, but there was that look in his father's eyes for Sirius to know that it wasn't good news.

"But?" He asked warily, how much worse could things get anyway?

"She can attempt to free herself, but that would involve ripping her soul away from yours and is a painful process which could potentially kill her or she could attempt to put the two pieces together which is also painful enough to kill her" Orion answered.

"You explained all this to me just to make it clear that either way my wife is going to die?" Sirius asked incredulously; though why he hadn't expected his father to do anything but that, he didn't know. When Orion remained silent, Sirius's temper got the better of him.

"Leave. Go now." Sirius snarled. Orion stared at his son for a minute.

"You are nothing like me Sirius. I resented the difference" Orion said as he stood up but Sirius remained stubbornly facing the other side, ignoring his father as best as he could.

"But it doesn't make me any less proud of my heir" Orion continued.

Sirius had longed to hear those words for as long as he could remember, but right then it didn't matter and his father seemed to realize that, for the Black Lord turned around and walked away without a second glance.

Sirius sat back on the cold white floor, gazing again into the whiteness and did the one thing he could do. Wait for Hermione.

* * *

A/N : If anyone was wondering, the curse Sirius used will be explained in the next chapter which is also the LAST chapter!

If it was worth the wait, please leave a review! :) Thank you!


	103. Barely Breathing

**A/N :** The pressure of writing the last chapter... :/

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stood at the window of his circular office. Tonight the war would have to end. Tonight hope and happiness would return to the wizarding world.

The Blacks would be mourned, yes. Their loss, their sacrifice was one that would remain with the world for a long time to come.

Tonight, he would end the war. It was a simple promise he made to himself.

But before that, he had another place to be.

He let a single tear fall and his gaze shifted to the letter from Hermione one more time.

Yes, he had another place to be, another promise to keep.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Hermione felt cool metal brush against her fingertips. She felt the odds starting to shift and her heart quickened its pace. Urgently she called for Sirius to wait, even as she fumbled with the small object in her hand.

She felt his fingers tighten in hers and suddenly all the other sounds ceased to matter. The falling rock, the whispered incantation, their pounding hearts…she tuned all of it out and focused on the small click of the deluminator.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Minerva McGonagall had collapsed into her chair.

It had been a longtime since she had had any real family. The castle was her home, its inhabitants her family. That was how it had always been until Hermione Granger came along.

The young brunette witch's entry in her life had changed a lot more than anyone but Minerva knew and suddenly the head of the Gryffindor house found she had a family. She found that while she loved Hermione as her own daughter, Sirius and Rigel had also carved out their own spots in her heart.

And Minerva was proud of them, incredibly so.

And why wouldn't she be? They were young, they were powerful, they had their hearts in the right place and such beauty, such radiance it could only shine from within.

But all that didn't matter, not when they were gone.

She looked down again on the note in her hand.

_ Dear Minerva,_

Thank you, thank you for everything you have done for us. And we are truly sorry that it had to come to this, but we shall not let you take the fall for our decision.

This note is signed with our magic and will testify that we made the choice to hand ourselves in. Thank you again.

~ Love

Hermione Black (nee Granger)

Sirius Orion Black

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Family – it was a word that mattered a lot to Dorea Potter. It was what she depended upon; it was her strength and her weakness. It was the meaning of her very existence.

A little over a decade ago her family had been quite small; just her husband and son. They were the pride and joy of her life.

Then Sirius had appeared out of nowhere and seamlessly added himself to the list and Dorea had been quite delighted.

Her two sons were everything to her and Charlus and never did they think they could love anyone else as much. But their family had grown.

Lily had come next. James had been obsessed with her for years and Dorea had always known that soon she would love her too; soon Lily would also become a part of them. She had known it. She had expected it for years.

Hermione however was the exact opposite. While they learned of Lily little by little, Hermione had appeared just as suddenly as Sirius had. One day she had entered their lives and just like that they had known she was there to stay.

With the two lovely young girls, their family seemed quite complete. There was a sense of deep harmony, a sort of perfect balance to it.

But then their family seemed to have a mind of its own and it decided to grow just a little bit more.

She had seen Remus grow up with her sons and as she watched the timid werewolf become the sensible teen that her boys counted on, she had known that it was only a matter of time, and not much of it before he too joined them.

By now Dorea supposed she must be weary of additions but love was a funny thing that way, as were Blacks. They appeared with no warning whatsoever. A night that should have ended with a glass of wine and a good book suddenly had a pale and unconscious boy dumped on their couch, brought there by her current family. And who was she to say no to someone as wonderful as Regulus?

Suddenly she found himself with four boys to manage, not to mention two of their sweethearts. Certainly that was a handful? But no, one could always find a little more room, just a bit for an innocent baby? Yes, it wasn't quite complete without Harry.

On hindsight, she wondered if it would ever be complete for Harry had been followed by a rather lovely young witch. Danielle was as warm as she was exquisite and it had taken her less than an hour to have them wrapped around her finger. Blacks, what could one do but love them?

Oh, but the list wasn't quite over yet. Within months, they had heard of another grandson's birth. She hadn't seen him and didn't know his name yet but there was no doubt that he would be just as lovely as his parents and in a family of this size, surely one more wasn't a bother?

Yes Dorea Potter had found herself a loving family, each added number only making them stronger. Their bond had grown quickly and today, she sat alone with only Harry in her arms.

She didn't know who was coming back and all she could do was hope and pray and wait because Charlus and her, they needed their family to go on.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Hermione felt herself being squeezed through space and though it was only a matter of seconds, she clung desperately to Sirius. Her hands pressed tightly against his and the when they crashed into broken floor boards, Hermione gasped for breath from the impact.

Her first thoughts were for her surroundings. She hadn't a clue where they were but she could tell from the damaged flooring that it wasn't Regulus's place. The deluminator had been originally meant to take her son to him but it took her a moment to realize that the partial portkey had been keyed not to a person but to safety.

Wherever they were, she supposed they were safe. They had made it. She chanted the line over and over again for a full minute before her heart slowed and her brain relaxed.

Hope and happiness like she hadn't felt for months threatened to over power her. Her family was safe. Voldemort was gone. They made it. On pure instinct, she squeezed Sirius's hands again, her fingers pressing much more softly this time.

There was no response.

Her heart stuttered but there was still some residual happiness left in her.

"Sirius?" She whispered softly, her eyes fluttering open.

Suddenly, all the signs her body had ignored before came swarming towards her. She could feel his entire weight on her body, his arms protectively falling on both sides as they kept her safe.

"Sirius?" She called more urgently.

Her senses were more alert now, she registered they were in the shrieking shack. But her surrounding didn't matter so much anymore and her concern was directed to her husband, who she supposed had passed out. Nothing worse even occurred to her.

"Sirius!" Hermione's voice was more insistent now.

It took her a moment but she managed to move him from above her and once she was free, she pulled herself up to kneel beside him.

Sirius was lying on his back, his body unusually still and his face was turned away from her.

"Sirius?" Hermione called more timidly now.

He wasn't breathing. Why wasn't he breathing?

"Sirius?! Sirius?!" She called, her voice more pleading now.

She reached for his face, her palm rested on his cheek and gently she directed him to face her.

Those stunning silver eyes….they were a dull grey and empty. They stared blankly at her.

"SIRIUS!" Hermione screamed

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Marlene stared in stunned disbelief, trying her hardest to understand what was happening.

Lily had her arms wrapped around Danielle, whose presence there still didn't add up. What on earth was the French witch doing with two known death eaters? And whose child was that?

Cassie's eyes were fixed on Remus. He was kneeling beside the boy she now recognized as Regulus Black. But hadn't he died? After all she had worked for months on his murder…

Frank's gaze never left Charlus. He watched as his boss beckoned Narcissa Malfoy closer to the others but he didn't understand it. What was his relationship with a known death eater?

Alice, who stood by her husband had eyes only for the boy farthest away from any of the groups in the vicinity. It was painful to watch James.

He seemed so lost. So utterly lost.

A strange trance like state had descended upon them and those few seconds were possibly the longest in all their lives. Alastor Moody watched his colleague keenly.

Moody wasn't known for his trust but he trusted Charlus, even when the man was openly fraternizing with death eaters. There had to be an explanation but before he could demand for it, another voice broke the stillness.

"Marls?! Marlene!" Remus's voice sounded panicked.

Marlene snapped her head around in surprise to see anguished golden eyes staring directly at her.

"His pulse disappeared!" Remus called, with an urgency that she had never heard in his voice before.

Suddenly there was movement. They all seemed to break. Charlus turned his back on the remaining aurors, Lily found herself holding Rigel while Danielle knelt on the other side of her fiancé, her wand already pointed at him. Even James stumbled forward a couple of steps but it didn't seem like he could make it any further.

Despite herself, Marlene inched forward trying to see if she could help.

"Don't move" A voice barked.

Charlus spun around, his eyes catching sight of her frozen form before settling on his colleague. Alastor returned the steady gaze.

"You have some explaining to do" Moody's voice sounded, his wand raising.

Charlus blinked away tears he didn't know he had cried. He heard his friend, but his mind didn't take it in. Instead, he clung to one thought.

Sirius and Hermione were gone and he wasn't willing to lose Regulus too.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Death was when a heart stopped beating, when a mind stopped functioning, when a soul left the body. She was familiar with death; she knew it too well actually.

How many friends had she lost? How many families had she mourned? And yet, the concept seemed foreign to her then as she stared at Sirius's still form on the ground, shaking him and begging him to respond.

He couldn't be gone. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't leave her. Sirius wouldn't leave her. Not now. Not ever. No.

"Sirius?! Sirius talk to me?! Sirius please wake up!" Hermione cried.

It was useless. She of all people should know that. But sanity had already deserted her.

"Wake up Sirius! You love me! Sirius?!" Hermione demanded.

She had thought she knew loss, she had thought she had been through it all. She always assumed the worst was over. And she had never been so wrong.

"Sirius! You promised goddamnit! Sirius!" Hermione's shrill voice had climbed another octave.

Pain, it was new. It felt different now. It wasn't a stab at her heart, not anymore. This…this wasn't a stab. This was clawing and ripping and tearing.

This was raw.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Standing up to enemies? It was a feat most men managed in their life time. Charlus Potter had spent most of his life doing that. But standing up to his friends? That proved highly difficult.

The auror office was asking him to step aside, his colleagues, the men he worked with for all these years were asking him to move.

They weren't willing to hear his explanations, they weren't interested in knowing anything. Narcissa had tried to tell them Regulus hadn't used the dark curse but why on earth would they listen to a death eater?

Years of service to the ministry and all he had earned was the right to step aside. And do what? Lose another son? Not tonight. Not so soon.

So he did what he could. He stood before where Regulus was lying, his wands raised for the first time against his own friends.

Lily was to his left, while Narcissa stood to his right, Draco had been handed over to Danielle who had a protective enchantment safely covering both the infants and her fiancé. She was their sole defense.

Remus was on the opposite side, facing the aurors there with James by his side. The Potter heir however didn't even seem to know what was happening around him and how helpful he was going to be if it came down to a fight, he didn't know.

Frank Longbottom too seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Remus and to everyone's surprise, he stepped forward. Remus raised his wand higher but Frank didn't seem offended. Instead he offered a small smile and crossed over.

"Frank, return to your post" Charlus called clearly when he caught sight of what was happening.

"We trust you." Alice answered simply as she followed after her husband

"This is ridiculous. Step aside!" The new head of DMLE ordered.

The ministry officials were slightly more worried now. More and more aurors were dropping their guard. If you couldn't trust the Potters to be on the right side, then who could you trust? They reasoned.

"Nobody drops their guard till we have an answer to the dark magic cast here tonight!" Moody commanded, his voice harsher than he intended it to be.

Before the aurors could react to that though, there was a sudden flash of something in the sky. Moments later, a phoenix appeared carrying a man who was as easily identifiable as the bird.

Albus Dumbledore landed right in the middle of the two parties.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Minerva McGonagall wanted to mourn. That was all she wanted to do right then. But duty called and the woman was nothing if she wasn't proper.

Immediately, she had accompanied her staff over to what seemed to be the source of trouble.

There, just at the edge of the forbidden forest was a glowing light. From where she stood, it looked like a glaring spot that grew brighter even as she watched.

"The whomping willow?" Poppy questioned from her side.

Her heart told her this wasn't dark magic. The light seemed to have some purity to it, it wasn't something she could explain and so she opted not to.

Instead Minerva nodded before giving quick instructions to secure the school and be prepared for whatever was coming. Enough dark magic had been displayed tonight, enough had been lost. She wouldn't get her guard down.

While the other heads of the houses went to gather their students into the great hall, Minerva followed her instincts and headed towards the whomping willow, accompanied only by Poppy who had insisted on joining her.

Initially they were to observe from a closer distance but the light that kept getting continuously bright seemed to beckon them towards it and they were surprised when the could simply walk right into the bubble like light.

The path obviously led directly down to the shrieking shack and yet neither woman was prepared for what waited for them when they entered through the tunnel.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

The oddities of Albus Dumbledore had never been questioned and yet now, now the entire group of ministry officials and the aurors were staring at him like he had lost his mind.

How could he possibly be right? How can Voldemort who was a t the height of his power only yesterday be gone now? It sounded…well frankly it sounded too good to be true.

To be honest, Albus himself couldn't quite believe it. He had expected there to be one horcrux left and yet Narcissa Malfoy's presence had cleared away his last fear. She had admitted that her manor had been burned down, the diary along with it.

Danielle told them that Lucius had died trying to protect his family, but he knew that to be a lie. A simple lie told in order to make the life of the infant Narcissa was holding, much easier and so he had played along.

But apart from that it was over. Voldemort was gone. The dark mark had vanished from Regulus's arm, the war had ended.

The aurors were a bit offended he supposed. What they had fought to achieve all these years, the Blacks, a family so loyal to Voldemort, a family so dark had done. But then they supposed that to destroy someone as dark as Voldemort, one needed dark magic.

Dumbledore's words had been of heroes and slowly they came to accept the price they had paid. Sirius and Hermione Black were declared dead, Regulus's life was still on the line and Narcissa had lost her husband. Beneath the disbelief, there was respect; Respect that they currently did not need or care about.

Other needless questions were handled by the headmaster of Hogwarts who ensured that Charlus and his entire family were first sent home. That had been Hermione's last request – for him to protect their family, Narcissa and Draco included.

Narcissa hesitated only for a moment. Her eyes fell on the spot where Sirius and Hermione's house had stood only a little while ago. She saw the barren land, her eyes lingering there as she thought of the couple.

She knew the curse had been cast by Sirius. After all it was an ancient family curse that had never really been used as far as she remembered. The curse was meant to be suicidal. Simple, yet powerful, it channeled one's magical core to the outside world and no matter how weak the wizard was, the curse would be destructive enough.

She supposed Hermione died first, Sirius would never risk such a curse otherwise and she wondered how weakened he must have been if this was all the damage that had been caused.

But it didn't really matter anymore did it? They had kept their word and given Draco a future. With a sigh, she took Charlus's extended hand and almost instantly, the entire group had apparated away to grieve in private while the world celebrated.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Tears streamed down Hermione's face. This had been her worst nightmare. Winning the war and losing Sirius.

She didn't know how long it had been but her voice had finally failed her, her breathing was more labored now and she quickly felt her energy draining. She wanted to pass out, the darkness was reeling her in but she wouldn't give up.

If she gave in Sirius might not be here when she woke up. She didn't want to wake up. There was nothing in this world for her without him. No, she really had no will to wake up again.

Hermione pulled Sirius and herself towards a wall. She placed his head on her lap, her fingers combing through his hair while her other hand rested on his silent heart.

"I love you Sirius" She said softly.

Her magic was leaving her, she could feel it. Whatever energy she had was draining but she didn't pause to think about it. She didn't care because it suited her fine.

In fact, she couldn't have asked for anything else. She knew that once the magic was gone, which would be soon it would only be the darkness. And then just beyond that Sirius would be waiting for her.

It was only a little bit longer and so Hermione decided to keep talking.

She told him of how she felt when she first saw him, she told him of how she wished they had a little bit more time, of how perfect their first date had been, of how she would never forget even a single minute spent with him.

The darkness was getting closer.

She asked him if he remembered their first kiss or if that first night she had slept in his bed had been his favorite. She asked him if he would repeat his vows once they were both safely across and what he would do if they had one more day together.

It was almost upon her now, the darkness.

So she changed topics again, she told him about him. She told him why she loved him so much. Of how his smile could make her heart stop no matter how many times she saw it, she admitted how much she loved to see his eyes sparkle after a prank.

And finally the darkness was close enough.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

The darkness cleared and James's head throbbed.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, he noticed his entire family there. His mother was on Regulus's bedside, his father beside her. Remus and Lily were to his left and Narcissa sat a bit farther away from the others, Danielle leaning on her shoulder.

He wondered exactly when he had passed out. With an effort he sat up and watched as Lily's gaze followed him anxiously.

He could see the tear tracks on her face, the pain quite obvious in her red rimmed eyes. But he turned away, the last thing he needed was to see her pain when he couldn't even deal with his own.

Remus tried to say something but his voice choked him and somehow James was glad. He wasn't in the mood to listen, not really.

When he tried to look away and not meet anyone's gaze, he found himself staring at the baby in Danielle's arms.

It was like he was being drawn to the child and James got to his feet, walking unsteadily over to where the two blonde women were seated.

"What – what's his-?" James tried to ask as he switched his gaze to Danielle.

"Rigel, Rigel Sirius Black" Narcissa answered when the other woman couldn't.

James nodded before wordlessly holding out his hand. Danielle hesitated before holding the child up. Rigel stared at him for a long moment, as if debating the decision and then suddenly decided to gurgle and reach for his glasses.

Danielle gave him over then and James felt something clench as he took him into his arms. Rigel was still reaching for the shining rim of his glass but he managed to hold the toddler far enough away from it.

The undeterred baby gurgled some more and then began to flail his arms in an attempt to get closer. When James bent slightly, the child giggled happily and tried awkwardly to clap, or so he assumed.

The child looked extraordinarily like his father and James's heart began to pound painfully in his ears.

The loss hitting him hard a second time.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Minerva and Poppy stared stunned at the sight in front of them.

The room was dark despite the bubble of light outside and curled up in a corner against the wall was Hermione with Sirius on her lap.

She looked so small, so frail and for the first time she looked much younger than her twenty one years. Her eyes were closed, one hand was on his chest, and the other was holding his, their fingers interlocked.

She was smiling. There was an odd expression of peace and tranquility and never had either woman seen the brunette looking so…satisfied.

Their gaze traveled lower and down to where Sirius's body lay. His eyes had been closed too and there was the same serenity there. He too looked younger now and strangely relaxed.

And looking at them then, it was like looking at a picture.

A muggle picture – still yet captured perfectly.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Remus walked into Sirius and Mione's old room twenty minutes after James had returned Rigel to Danielle, to find the Potter heir sitting in the middle with his head down and tears streaming down his face.

Another day, James would have wiped those tears away. No one ever saw him cry except Sirius, but he couldn't do it then. And that didn't matter because Remus's face too glistened with little drops racing down his cheeks.

"Regulus should wake up in an hour" Remus managed to say. James could only nod.

What was life without Sirius there to share it with him? And Hermione, he still remembered the last time he had lifted her in the air and spun her around. Her laughter sounded somewhere in his head and the tears fell faster.

Neither Marauder spoke but their thoughts were on the same day. It was impossible to think of any other moment with Sirius when the last time they had seen him was so vivid in their memory.

Had they known then that they probably wouldn't see him again? Yes, truth be told they had and that was what made it worse.

They could see his face, eyes blazing and lips pressed into the thinnest of thin lines.

"What is wrong with all of you?! We've done everything we can to return your lives. Do you think my wife suffered so much so you could get yourself killed? Do you think we are throwing everything away so you can act like incompetent fools? Just live goddamnit! Live, because you are getting a second chance! Live because Mione probably isn't going to and neither am I!"

Those had been Sirius's last words to them. That and when he shouted at them to stay out of his life. Painful parting words, but fitting ones….

He wished they had talked one more time because there was so much the two remaining Marauders wanted to say.

"Padfoot" James whispered pleadingly to thin air.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Pomfrey was the first to recover from the shock and when the medi-witch managed to make her way across the room, she received another one.

Hermione was breathing. There was a gentle raise and fall of her chest that was missed from a distance. Filled with hope, the woman looked down to check on Sirius too, but it was obvious there was none.

"Hermione? Hermione?!" Poppy demanded, making Minerva snap out of her daze.

"She's – is she-?" The transfiguration professor asked, instantly making her way over.

"Hermione!" Minerva shouted, shaking the girl gently in an attempt to revive her slightly.

Brown eyes fluttered open for a moment, but they didn't seem to see anything. Within seconds they were closed again, only to open after another long pause.

"Hermione!" Minerva cried, tears filling up her eyes.

"Minerva? It's nice to see you" Hermione mumbled.

The weakness in her voice scared the older witch.

"Hermione dear, you need to wake up" Minerva whispered softly to the young girl.

"But I want to stay with Sirius" Hermione smiled before her eyes shut again.

Minerva's breath hitched before she glanced once at Poppy. Before another word could be said, the animagus witch was on the move, making her way over to the fireplace.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSB

Things happened at god speed after that. Minerva had gone to the Potters in hopes of finding Rigel for it was really the only way to make Hermione want to live again.

The family was surprised to see the generally capable deputy headmistress in tatters as she tried to explain what was going on.

Lily had been the first on her feet, Remus was next and finally, hesitantly James had followed. The three of them followed her back to the shrieking shack, bringing Rigel along.

Yet, actually seeing the scene made them freeze on the spot.

"Her life force is weakening by the second" Poppy exclaimed.

"Why is it not working? Why can't I see him?" Hermione was asking Poppy and in her hand was a small stone.

She kept rolling it between her fingers, asking for Sirius over and over again, though none of the other actually recognized the resurrection stone.

One look at Sirius's hands in hers gave James all the purpose he needed to snap out of his depression.

"Mione? You need to hold on! Do you hear me?" James pleaded.

"Harry? I missed you so much" Hermione managed to say, making him choke.

"Hold on Mione, Rigel needs you" Lily whispered, suddenly on her other side.

There was no response from Hermione, her eyes had closed again.

"Mione?!" Lily demanded, pressing her hands even as she tried to keep her eyes away from Sirius's handsome face.

"I can't tell what is draining her energy" Poppy interrupted.

"There has to be something you can do!" Remus begged.

They couldn't simply stand there and watch her die.

"Hermione! Listen to me!" Lily pleaded.

"Ginny? You look so much like Lily….you'll love her. Harry will too" Hermione mumbled.

They didn't understand how her memory had regressed back to her friends and her time and honestly there was no time to worry about it.

"Mione! Look at him, just look at him please" Remus begged again as he held Rigel.

"Remus?" Hermione recognized, a small smile forming on her lips as she met his eyes.

"I am here. You need to stay with me. Please" Remus told the girl.

"We need to get her out of here!" Pomfrey instructed, even as she hoped desperately that the bubble of light was the problem.

James nodded, his heart stuttering as he turned his attention to Sirius. Trying not to think about what he was doing, he gently lifted his brother off Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione's voice was clearer, like she was trying to focus on something other than the darkness she was welcoming.

"We need to leave Mione" Lily told her gently but Hermione was using every ounce of her strength to hold onto Sirius.

"Sirius! I need to stay with Sirius" She told them, her hands pressing his tightly.

It ripped them apart inside to do it, but Remus and James managed to lift their fellow Marauder up and out of Hermione's reach.

Her consciousness kicked in a bit when she realized they were taking him away.

"Sirius!" She cried. "Sirius!"

"He is gone Hermione" Minerva told her sadly.

Her eyes were trying to close again, but she wouldn't let them. Didn't they see? She needed to be with him. They couldn't take him away. He was there, he was with her.

She reached out, her hands extending weakly towards him even as she felt someone else trying to heave her off the ground.

Lily's heart broke as she saw Hermione stubbornly extend her hand for Sirius to take.

"We need to go" Lily mumbled softly even as Minerva and Poppy lifted her up.

Awareness came to Hermione again and her eyes found Lily. She stared for a fraction of a second before the blank eyes filled with fury.

What were they doing to her? She was supposed to be with Sirius! Mustering up whatever energy she had left, Hermione let herself fall to the ground again, her hands reaching this time for the elder wand.

"Hermione what are-?" Lily tried to ask but the wand was pointed at Sirius.

"Renervate!" Hermione's weak voice sounded.

That was the last thing anyone remembered. At her words, something had stirred and the magic exploded from within and all of them were thrown back.

The bubble of light around them shrunk rapidly, its brightness increasing as it became a thin line between Hermione and Sirius.

Sirius's soul that had been trapped by her magic was pulled back into the world of the living through the power of the elder wand. For though nothing could revive the dead, he wasn't completely gone yet and Hermione had managed to pull him back.

When James stirred ten minutes later, it was to dead silence.

Confused and unsure of what happened, he tried to sit up.

The scene was a shocking. Minerva and Poppy had been thrown to the back wall, Lily was also lying a few feet from them, Rigel still cradled to her chest; she had obviously shielded him.

Remus was by his side and Hermione had crumpled in the middle. In his hurry to get to her and see if she was still alive, James jumped to his feet, only to have disorientation and gravity pull him back down.

When he fell, he landed a little over Sirius and slightly closer to Hermione. He could see her breathing from his new place on the floor and he slumped lower with relief. She was just unconscious…

This time, James moved more carefully. He removed himself from Sirius and tried to mumble an apology when his breathing hitched.

His fingers trembled as James reached forward, his hand touching his brother carefully.

There, ever so lightly, he felt a flicker of life. A slight rise of the chest, a weak pulse…

Sirius was alive? But he had been dead. Magic couldn't bring back the dead…it didn't matter though…whatever had happened….

Sirius was alive. Hermione was alive.

They were barely breathing.

But that's really all James ever asked for.

* * *

**A/N : **DONE! ITS OVER! Or is it?

I was working on an epilogue that happens sixteen years later. It wasn't happy with it so i left it for another day or shall I simply end it here?

The choice is up to anyone who has managed to stick with the story till its end :)

**Let me know if you want an epilogue**... (in a pm or a review)

Otherwise, this is farewell. I would like to sincerely thank all of you for supporting me through my first fic! Through all the errors and the delays in the updates and with the pace of the plot even. Just **THANK YOU!** You guys are the best!

~ Lots of love, Miia

P.S : If you are leaving a review (please do), can I have some suggestions for the seconds genre? I still can't choose!


	104. Epilogue I - Another Meeting

**A/N : Hello again! I'll save the note for the end, do start reading! :)**

* * *

****"Aunt Hermione!" An eager voice called from the fireplace.

"Coming dear" Hermione answered in what she hoped sounded like a squeak only to her.

Sirius who had his lips planted firmly on her neck laughed lightly and tightened his hold on her. She rolled her eyes and very firmly pushed him aside, or at least attempted to when a nine year old bounced into the room.

"Where is Rigel? Why isn't he ready? We are going to be late!" Adrian demanded.

Hermione smiled at the young boy who looked as much like Regulus as Rigel did like Sirius. Of course, the veela blood in him and his current very Danielle-esque stance with his hands on his hip diminished the effect a bit but all the same, he was a very sweet young boy.

"Your uncle was just about to go get him" Hermione responded kindly, even as she threw her husband a sweet 'now let go of me and get something useful done' smile.

Sirius however made no move to comply, if anything he pulled her closer. That was however missed by the child who had spun around at the arrival of his cousin.

"Adrian! I was just looking for you! Draco and Harry are ready too! We just have to find Neville and then meet the others!" Rigel's voice was heard saying as he walked in.

"My son will never be late for Quidditch love" Sirius told her smugly.

"Morning mom! I can take my new Nimbus can't I dad?" Rigel asked.

"Sure you can, now off you go and if you lose, you don't get to come home" Sirius declared happily.

Hermione discreetly smacked her husband; Both Sirius and James had developed a habit of saying that every time the children decided to have a game and nothing she and Lily did ever made them stop.

"Not so fast, you don't get to go anywhere without breakfast" Hermione said, trying very hard to ignore her husband and turn her attention to the food.

Rigel who pouted just as effectively as his father, turned to her with the most heart melting expression.

"But Mom-" he began to protest.

"The food is on the counter, grab your plates. Both of you" Hermione instructed strictly.

Both boys who knew better than to disobey her slumped their shoulders and made their way to the counter, turning their backs on Hermione who was still struggling to get free from Sirius.

"Uh aunt, why is it burned?" Adrian questioned doubtfully, making Hermione flush and Sirius smirk.

"Just shut up and scarf it down or we are going to be late" Rigel advised, already stuffing the blackened toast and washing it down with a glass of water.

Adrian scrunched up his nose and looked doubtfully between his cousin and the plate and then up at his uncle and aunt. Sirius waited a minute, watching his son wash down the burnt toast with a glass of water.

"Looks like you can leave after all boys" He finally dismissed, chuckling as the scene was uncannily reminiscent of him and his brother.

"Really?!" Adrian asked perking up instantly while Rigel choked on his food in surprise and disbelief. He saw his mother begin to protest but his father cut across again.

"Get Cass or Marls to feed you though or maybe Molly will have some snacks." Sirius told them.

Adrian nodded dutifully while Rigel gulped down the mouthful and gladly put the plate down. He noticed his mothers frown and flashed her his best smile that Hermione couldn't hope to resist. When her lips twitched slightly, Rigel grabbed his cousin and the two boys were gone from the room in seconds.

Sirius was tempted to tease her over how easily she gave in to the boy but she was still glaring at him and he sighed before turning back to the direction where the boys had disappeared.

"No flying without food boys! Or you'll lose!" He called loudly, for her benefit.

"Sure" Two voices chorused before vanishing in the floo.

"Problem solved" Sirius grinned, turning around once again.

When she threw him an ugly look, Sirius merely grinned, pecked her lips and then somehow managed to get her between himself and the counter, his hands firmly on either side.

"Stop worrying" He coaxed, kissing her neck again.

"I'm not worried!" She argued as believably as she could.

"You burnt the breakfast doll" Sirius pointed out.

"Because you were distracting me!" Hermione pouted.

"Then I don't see what you are complaining about" Sirius answered with a wicked grin.

"I don't see how you two have only one child" Regulus commented dryly from the doorway.

"And I don't see what makes Harry think we are bad when you two are obviously worse" Another voice complained.

"I don't see how you became as bad as these two Reg" Lily sighed, even as she shrugged off her husband's arm with a stern look.

"They corrupted me just like they did Remus" Regulus answered her very matter-of-factly.

"Don't you drag me into this" Remus protested instantly.

"But how do you possibly think we can leave you out Professor Moony?" Sirius asked as he joined in.

"Why is all of this burned Mione?" Danielle asked, scrunching up her little nose.

"This is exactly why you should leave the cooking to your elf; who is even paid for it" Narcissa added as she too inspected the breakfast.

"I like making breakfast! Sirius distracted me!" Hermione defended, though she knew as well as all of them that it had nothing to do with her husband and everything to do with her nervousness.

"And I still really do not see what you are complaining about love" Sirius answered, kissing her quickly before she could respond.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione wasn't the only one who was nervous though, for there was one other person who was taking the situation just as seriously as her.

Minerva McGonagall stood alone in her chamber, trying to prepare herself for the task that lay ahead.

Yesterday had been the day that years ago, an animagus witch had knocked upon the front doors of the Grangers house with a Hogwarts letter; The same letter that Minerva had once again taken with her yesterday to the same doorstep for the same person.

Yesterday had been the beginning.

But yesterday had been all about routine; she had taken a Hogwarts letter to a muggle born witch of eleven years and told her that she belonged to another world. She had seen the understanding and pride of the girl's parents; she had witnessed the sheer excitement and a thousand questions dancing in the eyes of the little girl.

Today though, she had to tell the innocent eleven year old that yesterday she had inducted into their world a young witch who as a default already existed there. She didn't know if that thought made sense, but that was her task.

She had brought Hermione Granger into their world the first time, and she would see the girl through it all again.

With that determination, Minerva McGonagall appeared at the doorstep of the Grangers for the second time.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"We've come this far Mione, we can do this" Sirius whispered into her ear.

It was true. They had come a long way. They had defeated the darkest wizard there was. They had danced precariously between life and death but the elder wand had been true to its legends. For though there was no way to bring back the dead, it had the power to bring back a man who wasn't completely gone.

Sirius of course didn't think it had anything to do with the wand and everything to do with their soul level connection, but that was one debate they were never going to reach the end of. What mattered though was that two weeks in the hospital wing later, they had been ready to rebuild their lives.

The hallows had been united and were now guarded by Sirius and Hermione. They had also ensured that there was only one time turner ever made, which also resided in the Black family vaults. Now all that was left was to do was cheat time.

That wasn't an easy task, things could go wrong in a thousand different ways and Hermione knew that he was nervous too, but they were together and already they had proved themselves invincible. So she supposed Sirius was right, they could do this.

She was however in no state to say that out loud and opted instead to give her husband a long, lingering kiss. He smiled with understanding before deciding it was time to head to Diagon Alley to meet Minerva and a much younger Hermione.

SBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione shifted from one foot to another as she stood on her front porch. She knew she was ridiculously early, but she simply couldn't contain her excitement. That and there was also the fact that some corner of her brain worried that the senior witch wouldn't come. Ten more minutes of waiting later, she couldn't take it anymore.

"What if she doesn't come?" She asked her mother.

"She said she would dear. Why don't you have another-?" Her mother started to ask when they saw a cat slink into their front garden.

Hermione's father glanced discreetly at the clock to see that it was precisely ten. When he glanced back, the cat was gone and in its place stood a stately witch.

Minerva drew herself to her full height before removing her robe. If the Grangers were surprised to see her muggle attire beneath, they were too polite to comment on it.

"Please do come in ma'm" Mrs. Granger invited kindly.

"I am afraid we have a busy schedule to keep Mrs. Granger" McGonagall replied politely.

The woman's face fell slightly but when she caught her daughter's excitement, she smiled again.

"Are you certain you do not need us to at least drop you anywhere? You already have a nine hour train journey ahead and-" Mrs. Granger began to ask again.

"There is absolutely no need for you to bother yourself Mrs. Granger. Your daughter will be safe" McGonagall replied firmly.

"No that wasn't what I – I mean – it's just-" Mrs. Granger stammered, a little flushed.

"What my wife meant is that you must be so accustomed to your own modes of travel and we don't want to bother you any more than we already have to" Mr. Granger said, stepping into the conversation.

"You will be surprised how often us wizards and witches use your modes of transport. Besides this is a part of my duty Mr. Granger, so there is no trouble at all" McGonagall assured before turning to the youngest member of the family. "Are you ready Miss. Granger?"

Hermione instantly grabbed her backpack and swung it on before straightening up and answering with a clear "yes professor"

"Then we shall take leave" McGonagall answered, inclining her head once towards the two doctors standing on the porch.

Hermione took that as her cue and gave both her parents a quick hug before waving to them and following her professor away.

The two witches walked silently, Hermione quickening her pace to keep up with the older woman. There were a hundred different things she wanted to ask but McGonagall had told her to wait until they were in a safer environment to talk about such things.

Hermione understood the need for secrecy and remained silent, though it got harder as she caught her professor stopping once at the side of an abandoned pavement to talk into a mirror. In fact she was positive that she couldn't have resisted her temptation to ask if McGonagall hadn't snapped at the person in the mirror with severe annoyance.

Her silence however was broken when they got to the station and McGonagall had requested her to buy tickets to a place that was less than six stops away.

"Are we taking another train from there?" Hermione questioned curiously.

"The tickets Miss. Granger" had been the only response.

Hermione respectfully held her tongue all through the train journey and when they arrived at the heart of London, forced herself to not speak. The streets McGonagall led her through were familiar shopping spots that she came to with her parents a couple of times every month.

However when they stopped in front of a shabby looking pub, Hermione was positive she had never seen it there before.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron Miss. Granger" McGonagall told her as she pushed the door open and strode in.

There were a few stray wizards and witches around the place, most of them looked just as worn out and shabby as the pub itself. Some of them were smoking, others were chattering about what seemed like politics, huge glasses of alcohol in front of them.

Never before had Hermione set foot in a place like this and though she felt highly uncomfortable there, no one else seemed to notice that she obviously did not belong there.

"Despite how it looks Miss. Granger, this is a famous place and one of the only non magical ways to enter Diagon Alley" McGonagall informed.

Hermione nodded, her eyes straying through the room again before focusing on her professor once more. The woman was walking again, heading straight to the back exit of the place with only a hint of a smile to the bar tender. She followed after, watching in awe as the older woman tapped at a few random bricks.

The young girl gasped loudly in surprise as the entire wall began to part, forming an elegant arch that led into a long cobbled street hectic with activity.

"This is Diagon Alley, anything you wish to buy will be found here." McGonagall explained.

Hermione supposed she should pay more attention to what was being said to her, but there was just so much to see, an apothecary with all odd looking things on the window sill, a pet shop lined with hooting owls, cauldrons of every shape in against another window….

She was drifting towards the shops on her own when a hand reached out and held her back. She instantly flushed a dark shade of red and muttered a quick apology to her professor.

"Doesn't your mother have a sister?" McGonagall asked in a low voice.

Hermione blinked in surprise, the unexpected question catching her off guard. When she noticed that the woman was still waiting, she nodded quickly.

"What is her name?" was the next question.

"Jacquiline Crawford, but she left years ago and my mother has no idea where-" Hermione began when McGonagall cut across.

"Until I say otherwise, I want you to be known solely as Miss. Crawford around here. You will not give out your real name to anyone. Are we clear?" McGonagall asked her, the low voice a clear command.

Hermione did not understand why but she knew by now to not ask and so she nodded. However she found to her own surprise that it didn't bother her half as much as it should. The further she was led into Diagon alley, the more questions she had. This time though McGonagall was liberal with her explanations and Hermione almost forgot to ask about the name.

It didn't enter her mind again until they entered Flourish and Blots, the first place that she truly fell in love with. Every book seemed to hold something of interest to her, astronomy and runes and history of magic and transfiguration! She wasn't sure how she was ever going to pick out a favorite subject…

Her focus was so entirely on the many books she was balancing when she accidentally walked right into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I-" Hermione began quickly when the older man bent down to pick up the books she dropped.

"It's quite alright" He answered softly and Hermione looked up to see him for the first time. The man was – kind. That was the only word she could find to describe him. He was probably in his late twenties or maybe early thirties. His sandy hair was neatly combed, His smile was soft, his eyes filled with warmth and the long robes he wore made him look taller than he was. On the whole, Hermione was once again struck by the obvious kindness that seemed to form an aura around him.

She returned his smile timidly and was about to apologize again when she heard a familiar voice.

"Remus" The tone was disapproving and Hermione spun around in surprise, she hadn't heard the older woman approach.

"Minerva" The man answered with a grimace. It took Hermione a second to process that he was still referring to her professor.

"What may I ask are you doing here?" McGonagall questioned severely.

"Actually I uh-" The man attempted to explain when the senior witch narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps Mr. Potter can offer a better explanation" She interrupted.

"We were just going to get that new book Remus wanted" A voice answered.

This time Hermione really jumped a foot in the air before turning around wildly. There was no visible person there and yet the voice had sounded from - from where there was now only a head suspended in mid air.

She let out an involuntary scream, staggered a couple of steps backwards, crashed right into her professor before hitting the floor hard, all the books she held accompanying her in her fall.

"Potter!" McGonagall admonished loudly.

"For goodness sake Prongs!" She heard the other man - Remus exclaim.

The head in the air was now accompanied by a body, also belonging to a man of approximately the same age as the other. However the lopsided glasses and dark messy hair made him seen much younger than he must be. There was clear apology on his face as he joined the other two as they tried to help her up and gather her books at the same time, but beneath the glasses, hazel eyes seemed to dance.

"Hermione? I'm really sorry" The man told her, his tone sincere enough as he held out a hand. She took it and let him pull her up.

"How did you know my name?" Hermione began to ask but half of her question was drowned out by a couple of loud screams.

"Oh Merlin! Its really James Potter!" She heard an annoyingly shrill voice from behind.

"Uh oh" she heard James Potter say but one look at his face confirmed her thoughts. He wasn't bothered at all, if anything he was grinning, those eyes now seeming brighter if that was possible.

"Ten minutes Potter! This way miss. Crawford" She heard her professor warn before she felt someone grab her by her upper arm and pull her away from the gathering crowd.

Within minutes they had exited the book shop; her professor on one side and the sandy haired man on the other. It was only when they were far enough away did Hermione notice that the man by her side was also receiving quite a lot of attention.

She noticed a couple of young kids wave to him, a few older still school going ones by the looks of it tried to approach him and start a conversation but he gave them one of his kind smiles and quickened his pace. With the older folk though, he was made to stop a couple of times and all this attention was not counting the whispers and stares that followed them.

"I'm sorry if it bothers you too much. Just a few more blocks and we'll be clear" He whispered, the hand steering her squeezing her shoulder slightly in comfort.

Hermione glanced up to really look at the man again and this time she noticed a single long scar running down from behind his ear and down his spine, disappearing all the way into his shirt. Before she could wonder much about it though, they had turned from the main street and were heading into a much quieter lane.

"Honestly Remus! Explain yourself" McGonagall demanded, halting and rounding on the man.

"I was asked to check on Sirius, James overheard and decided to tag along. We saw you pass by and well-" Remus shrugged apologetically.

Hermione pressed her lips together, trying to keep the smile of her face. There was just something hilarious about seeing a grown man acting like a school boy explaining his wrongs to a teacher. Then again she supposed that the deputy headmistress had probably taught him too.

"Moony? What's this I was hearing about Prongs being here too?! Nice to see you are finally here Minerva, Hello Hermione" A new voice called.

This time Hermione couldn't pause to think of how he knew her name for she felt a blush rise up her cheeks. The man who was approaching them was without debate the most handsome man she had ever set eyes on.

"Nice to see you arranged this Black" Her professor commented curtly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about professor" the man answered with a grin.

"Of course you don't Sirius" McGonagall answered with a sigh, her lips twitching. Hermione however found that she was distracted.

The man gave a short bark of laughter. The laugh sounded loud, clear and confident. Confident; yes, that was the first word one would use to describe him. Royal was another option. He stood tall, his dark hair falling into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. And his eyes, never before had she seen such beauty or depth in slate colored ones.

"Miss. Granger?" Her professor called; a note of obvious amusement in her tone.

A flustered Hermione however missed it and turned to stare at the ground while blushing furiously and mentally berating herself for staring like an idiot.

The handsome man who she supposed was friends with the other two and just as old laughed lightly before holding out a hand.

"Sirius Black" He said in a form of self introduction.

"Hermione Granger" She answered in a voice too timid to suit her natural self.

"Pleasure" was the sincere answer.

* * *

**A/N - Please do read! **

First, I simply have to THANK all of you for all those lovely reviews! You have no idea how happy they made me!

Second, Well since most of you felt like the story was incomplete, this epilogue had to be put up sooner or later. I'm just sorry it took so long, life got in the way.

Anyway, since i got back into this universe, i simply could not resist writing **TWO** parts of the epilogue.so yes, there is **one more chapter** and this time the wait won't be long, i promise.

A maximum of 48 hours before I post again.

oh and just saying, Hermione will be meeting herself! :D

**Also, those who are following my other story, it will be back on track once the second part of the epilogue is done!**

~ Miia

P.S: please do leave reviews!


End file.
